The Days I Left Behind
by Mewl Neko
Summary: SessxKag It was pure chance. They could have never met, but somehow it seemed they were destined to always run into each other. In a world where tragedy reigns, when would the sun finally burn away the shadows and the sadness.
1. Ex

Nothing ever caught my eye in this world of grotesque, trash-laden earth and stained cement. This place that was full of oh so crude, disorderly range of skeptic personalities that is all truly worthy of being psychotic. Faces all blur into fleshy protrusions smothered by thick make-up lines or scratchy, unkempt facial hair. The simpering stench of cigarette smoke and the contrasting delicious sweet aroma of Cuban cigars stroke the city with alluring misty fingers that twirl to accommodate the wisps of wind stealing its scent.

But more than that the dying, drying forestry, except by the barely vacated horticulture center that was almost in shambles, yet still alive with life strikes out in my eyes as like a dying amber struggling for life. The corroding sea that earnestly struck the sides of my beloved island stealing more soil every year to the rolling tides always stole more than fabled glance, but never singled out a person. It was all sickeningly exhilarating… at least to me, Takarashi Sesshoumaru 

No- Japan was falling to pieces with beauty and this world was tiring of its charades. It needs no more celebrities, such as singers and actors, all pretending to be perfect when in actuality their flaws are seen clear as day- to me anyways. I seem to be the only one with their eyes really open and their senses awake to the true nature of the ever-blossoming beauty. The art I live for, photography, is filled to the brim and spilling over with 'beautiful' faces and bodies, but all these subjects are either anorexic or blemished. Yes- blemished, scarred, unworthy of my talent, or so-called talent.

Even now, as my girlfriend or soon to be ex-girlfriend, strokes my manhood hoping to gain the reaction she longs for. As always, the traitor twitches is response, flushing with color in the palm of her hand. Even I can't control my physical reactions, but that is all they are. These aren't a clue into my mental situation. Bedding with me will get you know where, which is what she hopes it will. Then to get her long, bony fingers into my fortune and stick under my skin, only to suck me dry.

Now she clambers awkwardly across my slim hips to slide down its length. Her peach, heart-shaped face is twisted in pleasure already. My virtuous size would please anyone, without me even having to participate or move. Her wide mouth stretched no doubt from much experience at going down. She did always try to appease me in that sense, even though I never asked, she just assumed. This portal of destruction opens as a soft, disturbing screech slithers past her lips making my skin crawl. This action she takes as erotic and rakes her long, press-on nails down my muscular shoulders to try to coax me, but it only sends my back completely against the head board. Those 'things,' her nails, practically shine in their fire red color stinging my eyes and I have to look away.

The bothersome bitch once again mistakes my meaning. She grasps my chin and turns my head forcefully, though I offer up no resistance mind you, back towards her.

"No need for shyness love, I know how you are."

Her slightly rasping voice is panting for her effort to please me once again. Yura braces her hands against the head board; her long fingers hold onto it as she lifts up her hips and gyrates against me hard. The black haired woman moans in my ear, telling how I make her feel.  
The wench rests her cranium on my shoulder, her sweaty forehead dripping onto my collar bone. Her hips lift and drop furiously, as she shoves my hardness it and out in an ever hastening pace. Another screech, this one had much trouble, struggling to leave her tightening throat. The woman throws her head back in ecstasy, her normally ugly mauve eyes closed shut, her mouth once again parted wide. Her ample chest rising with every gasp for air and her deadly thin body shook with her orgasm as my seed shot weakly through her sheath with tepid warmth. No desire is raging within me, no loss of control.

Throughout the entire escapade that seemed to happen daily, I haven't moved once, but of course she hasn't noticed a bit. Sometimes it seems as if all she cares for is her own completion and perhaps that is what Yura wishes me to think, but I know that what matters is only my opinion. So daily sex, some times twice a day, was only an attempt to hook me into complete and willing participation. I never do.

The lucid gold digger slinks herself from my person only to kneel before me between my legs waiting to activate intercourse once again. Just as she leaned in to kiss me repeatedly my hand lifts to stop her. She is disgusting with her counterfeit passion, or probably real, I wasn't exactly beat with the ugly stick. Quite the opposite really, I am seen as a god to those who pass me on the streets, but no one ever recognizes me as the heir, soon-to-be owner, of Takarashi Technologies. I lean in just a smidge, her perfume taunts my nose with its high alcohol content that can be realized in its sickening scent.

"No."

My voice echoes through the silent room overcoming the hyperactive music she always plays during their 'personal' time. The sound was the usual soft timbre, deep, and melodic with the common quality of seriousness and distant tone. My hand slips almost immediately from her skin as if diseased, but also stays long enough to let Yura know she was to stay. Just like a good girl.

I remove myself from the bed, the satin sheets a cheap copy of silk create a swishing noise as my slick skin slides across its loose surface. Yura's possessed movements once again caused them to dislodge from their tucked positions at the far corners of her spacious mattress.

I enter the bathroom and quickly clean myself up, just enough to be able to get back to my apartment without being concerned with the unpleasant stench of her 'love-making.' Slipping on my fading jeans that hang from my hips, yet are cravingly snug and bag nicely at the ends, I exit the chamber. I pull the white wife beater over my head before also placing the white cotton, collared button down shirt over top. I can see Yura lick her lips yearning to lift from the bed to button that shirt before striving to lure me back to the burrow of blankets and sheets for another go. One stern, disapproving look from my tawny eyes that are currently lidded with distaste, and she lowers her head in defeat. Her time is over. No more shit.

I draw my long, waist length hair from underneath the clothes proceeding to then tie it back with a black band. I strut from the room and snag my coat from the simple coat rack near the door. Turning once more hearing her approach, Yura stands there naked, bare as she was born.

"It's over. I have no need for a nagging wife searching for wealth and title." 

I always speak bluntly. I see no point in pussy footing around the topic with petty, unnecessary conversation. I am busy after all. I hide a smirk at the anger in her expression, her unnatural violet eyes burning with it. I can almost hear the curse words flying through her somewhat decrepit mind, with only one brave remark spoken passed her thinned mouth.

"Fuck you." 

"You did. Do not call."

I toss over my shoulder as I exit the inexpertly decorated room, my long silky strands waving behind my in silent farewell. I surprised myself minutely with the humor projected in the first part of my statement and obviously so did she by the widening of her slightly teary eyes. No doubt there is now a longing expression once again on her face with her eyes following the long, white locks. I never did let her contaminate the soft strands with her vile hands. Good. I would have regretted it and I do not lament.


	2. Wintry Walk

Sesshoumaru stepped out onto the platform steps of his, his ex's stairway. The day had waned and became much cooler. The crisp air tore at his sensitive skin; the pale color tinged a light crimson almost immediately after the first gust stroked at his cheek. He cursed this human weakness as he waltzed down the entranceway and onto the passing street to go back up town to his own, much classier, penthouse apartment. Sesshoumaru was a man with a confident arrogance that could not be dominated. His silver clad head was always held high while dull golden eyes peered down his nose with a consistently characterized boredom mocking the existence of all others. Pride was not as important to this male, for it was more to the point of honor. He would not lower himself to congregate in groups like all the rest of his inadequate, pathetic species, no matter what race. Yes- he was meant to stroll haughtily down the cement sidewalk that he noticed was, as always, stained from its once pristine cream color diminishing to a worn grey.

Passer-bys turned their heads as their eyes obsessed with following the practically glowing form of the man as he moved with a grace all women would scream for. But it held a unique masculine quality. His long alabaster hair whipped in the wind trailing behind his retreating form. Men in the food stands snickered as he passed with whispered words passing back and forth between them and their fellow companions.

"Fag," "Freak," and the occasional "Are you sure that's a guy?"

These were heard by Sesshoumaru, all thanks to his exemplary hearing and the blowing wind, as he continued his walk to the center of town, but he did not even turn his head or eyes from the path set ahead of him. That would mean he was bothered by their comments and wanted to frame them with guilt by their false accusations. But that would be dipping to their level. The level of the ordinary, simple folk that thrived on their cheap ramen and cropped cotton clothing, he was not ordinary. Truly it was ghastly in the ways people dressed these days. Most of it was completely indecent and Yura was guilty of this fact as well. Her constant belief that the short dresses and nauseatingly low necklines that left very little to be imagined gave her the attention she was begging for. Of course it did, a man would have to be blind to not be attracted by her body, except for the one she wanted...needed.

Sesshoumaru was honestly put off by this display. The dappled cover up, painted bright lips, heavily coated lids with thick, dark lines, and how could he forget the ungodly long lashes no doubt fake with the piece of goop always present in the corner of her eye. The clothing she bought was made from some of the best, most expensive material, but the product of such quality was…completely shit. It was too tight in the bust and hips. The attire made her slightly curvy stomach, due to the little blip of fat below her belly button show even more profusely.

But only Sesshoumaru noticed this flaw, all eyes were located at the twin pair of also fake breasts that practically exploded from the v-neck shirts she insisted upon wearing. The cleavage was deep and these fleshy appendages were usually pleasing when he felt the need to coddle them. But this was only to persuade and twist her into accomplishing his almost sadistic desires that were always to her disappointment not in the bedroom. It was a childhood fetish he supposed that he gained literal pleasure from the embarrassment of others. Being one of such class and proper upstanding that it was only natural seeing as he could not, would not exact mistakes that he derived comical satisfaction from these mishaps of others.

This Sesshoumaru preferred natural beauty. Faint, light lines of make-up, perhaps a light, but enhancing shade that would bring out the rose bud lips. And they would be soft as would the skin surrounding them, if not even more so. So many lovers had an adequate texture to the outward appearance of their mouths, but the surrounding area was rough and overlooked. Ah yes, a pet peeve one could say. Her clothes would cover, but not conceal the overall splendor of her curves. Only he, as her lover, was meant to see the depth of that physical beauty not the prying eyes of perverted strangers. The howling wind braced his chest and broad shoulders as he went. His head tipped forward the slightest bit to ease the bite on his cheek bones and slender nose.

His angled tawny eyes shined with a menial amount of saline from the full-on force of this natural demon of earth. His hands though gloved in a soft brown leather were shoved in his pockets in as elegant a manner as this simple gesture could become. His round tip, also brown leather, Italian shoes were diminutive in their noise upon the freezing pavement. Soon narrowed eyes caught sight of the burgundy carpet that covered the light and dark grey checkered stone steps of his building. Bounding up the eight or so steps, with a nod to the ever-present doorman, Sesshoumaru stepped inside the nearly silent as always atmosphere of the apartment complex.

The doorman bowed in response with a "Good evening, Takarashi-sama."

The building, the one he's specifically chosen, was constructed completely of grey, white, and black color schemes. From the stone entranceway to every room in the interior which included the basement. Sesshoumaru flipped a stray lock back over his shoulder as it had been attracted to his front by the fiendish winds. As the strand flew over to his back it shined with metallic brilliance when caught in the lights trapped in metal suspended in the high ceiling towering above. A few choice paintings of, he must admit, somewhat exemplary taste, hung in the corridors adding a splash of color along the maze of the monotonous color scheme. But that was how he liked it. The building contrasted from the speckled hues of the world outside of this structure. It did not even try to correspond or even try to belong with the natural color and many varying scales of tints of the earth. No- it stood alone in its presence and absence of color, standing alone in the cruel and coy weather of Tokyo.

Stepping from the elevator, Sesshoumaru glanced at his doorway, one of two on the entire top floor. The entire two towers of the establishment which were already cut in half were then once again split into fourths. These were neither cheap nor easy to acquire, unless you are the Takarashi heir. There lying on the ground, with her back against the pale grey door was his girl, yes his little girl, Rin. He'd taken to her like no other. Her jubilantly smiling face was one of the only whom he gave the decency of acknowledging. Those who were of the perverted sense believed him to be a pedophile and that this was the reason for his rapt attention spoiled upon the child. But truthfully, it was because he felt a connection to her.

Sesshoumaru had been walking, never bothering to dirty himself or rarely in a taxi, in a particularly lower part of the Tokyo downtown district. He never worried himself with common gangs and the like. His childhood was spent mostly in his father's mountain keep training in arts such as kendo and judo while strengthening his mind as well. The girl had been sitting in the alleyway, her ribs easily seen protruding harshly from her tinted blue, almost a sullied grey, skin beneath the torn clothes she'd obviously worn for quite some length of time.

Normally he would have sneered at the creature and continued on, but there was something. In her eyes was a hopelessly lost look, despite the small smile she showed him when she lifted her head as he paused in his step.

In that one look it stated clearly, "I'm going to die, but I'm not going to mourn my misfortune for there is no one I am leaving behind to be sad."

Sesshoumaru, mouth the tiniest millimeter agape, could practically see the mirror image of his face when he would look in the mirror. Yes, he had family, his father, half-brother, and step mother, but not the one he yearned for. His mother had escaped this hell of a life his father spurned them with as a brutal look burned in his eyes. His mother had gotten away, but in the most unworthy and at the cost of her very essence. Suicide- and he never forgave her for leaving him behind, but he swore that as she watched him from heaven, tears no doubt running down her young, rosy cheeks that he was succeed. He would break away from his father and be his own for the sake of them both.

But the girl at the time mute, had only sat there before flitting her eyes from him and the further down the street in the direction he'd been previously moving. Her eyes reveled in a silent question as to why he was still there, looking at her with a hardened sympathy, but a reserved softness hidden beneath. At that moment he had stooped for the first time in his short years to drag the starving youth into his arms not caring for the contamination of his expensive Armani or the fact of how much it would cost to remove the stains.

Now he saw her lying once more in a similar position, but her healthily pudgy stomach was visible from beneath her light pink sweater, her favorite that she loved. His recently fired nanny had been verbally and even at uncommon intervals physically abusing her. Hamasaki Kagura was her name, yet another wench seeking his favor. She was the second, younger daughter of the Hamasaki Medical Corporation, an ally of his company. Kagura believed that if she could befriend and have the child fall for her false terms of loving care would ensure her a spot in his life and fortune. But when Sesshoumaru walked in, early from work one day, because he wanted to take her to the pediatrician personally for her check up, he'd heard the stern scolding and stinging slap.

The condensation in his ward's eyes was all he needed. His ire had already been tested that day from a particularly stressed day at work. So he twisted Kagura's arm behind her back before grabbing the small silver cell phone from his pocket. Dialing the local police service he accused and sentenced the bitch for child abuse. And now he had little trust for any who came to fill the position and was highly critical of those scantily clad women that filed into his apartment seeking to work for him. Or more like sleep with him. He would not have his girl influenced by their revealing fashion sense. She adored and idolized him, it was quite obvious, and any woman he approved of would become one as well. He had noticed that while with Kagura, Rin had worn more summer dresses stopping at mid-calf even though it was late fall. Shortly afterwards she had profusely apposed them for something more adequately covering and sheltering from the wintry cold.

His heavy and extensive work schedule kept him late from home. Many times he would come home and find her as such waiting for him because she forgot her own key once again. Rin never wished to inconvenience anyone, so therefore never returned to the front desk to ask for a lock smith to be called. She could have been in the door within the hour because of his name being on the name list of the order placement and would be the preferred customer to accommodate. But this wasn't her way...perhaps this was what he appreciated? Her lack of similarity to almost every other being on the planet, she was so much like his mother it almost hurt sometimes to look at her. The child had grown to understand that on the 'black day' as she called it or the anniversary of his mother's death, to leave him be, in his office to work. Sesshoumaru would work profusely and not stop for the following day and night, burying himself to shoulder the pain of remembrance more easily.

Takarashi set his briefcase upon the floor by the door where it wouldn't get in the way or be knocked over. His lifted his little princess into his arms, her long black hair falling shortly over his shoulder. It was per usual tied back in a half pony tail to the side of her head. The few freckles on her cheeks brought out her apple cheek bones and small nose. Her normally warm chocolate brown eyes that shined for him were now shut from his gaze. Rin was easily won over, innocent to the truth of this modern age. And Sesshoumaru felt the need to protect her and the beauty of her purity. For that was a treasure in this day and was meant to be revered. Rin was safely tucked in his arm, his other now de-gloved hand unlocking the door with the key taken from the inside back of his brown leather jacket that hung just below his hips.

Grabbing his briefcase, the pair settled into the spacious room they both learned to call home.

Now- these are shorter chapters, I know. I'm keeping my limit per chap at 1000-2000 words. However, my update schedule is Mon, Wed, and Fri. All readers from BLOM now know what I have been up to and why I haven't been updating...blush Whoops?


	3. Home Life

"Sess-san, Rin forgot her key. Rin is so sorry."

The child had awoken just as he had tucked her into the bed. Sesshoumaru had easily changed her out of her light tan corduroy overalls and pale pink long sleeved shirt. Most times, the child would wait up for him to come home and right after hanging up his coat and sitting his brief case to be abandoned in the foyer, they would began the nightly ritual. This was always completed from day one of Rin's adoption mainly because at that time she didn't know where anything was. Together the two would prepare the child for bed. First, she would change from her day attire into one of the many night dresses that hung just above her ankles or perhaps on colder nights, Rin would prefer a pair of decorated pajama pants and matching shirt.

Tonight, though normally Rin was usually falling asleep throughout the entire time which is also precisely why she wanted his help, but now she was practically unconscious. Sesshoumaru still easily chauffeured her small body into the pale blue night dress that was showered in inch sized moons of varying descents or ascents in their lunar cycle. Then because of the slightly colder atmosphere of their apartment he slipped a pair of white socks on her dainty feet that were fringed shortly at the top with lace. Her father figure had then placed her in the bed deciding that tonight he would be lenient and not disrupt her sleep just to brush her teeth, but just as her back had hit the sheets her sleepy milk chocolate eyes opened to stare into his hair cloaking the light from her face.

Sesshoumaru at this point had leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, but was notified of her state of awareness by the small hand grasping his long strands to brush them from hindering her sight. A dazed smile crossed her lips. She stated one short sentence that she didn't even manage to finish before a yawn escaped her small throat. He would have shushed her anyways. Rin was already unusually more responsible than a girl her age should be and forgetting her key, as she did often, was a minor offense. Her head should be filled with pictures of ponies and flowers not remorse for forgetting her key. Sesshoumaru then reached into his jeans pocket to procure the item he'd ordered from a magazine especially for his girl.

It was slipped into her hand as she sat of slightly to stare at it, before squealing dazedly with happiness, she was still slouching with tire after all. There in her hand was a dark blue stringed necklace with a silver pendant of a crescent moon. Behind the moon was a small catch and clip.

Rin smiled and asked, "For my key?"

She truly was intelligent. It was simply amazing how she seemed to catch onto his thoughts and speak of them so easily. This wasn't such a major topic of discussion, but the one concerning her adoption had been, at least it was a rather large step for him. Rin had only smiled and hugged him lightly attaching her to his leg, clearly picking up on his nervousness and also the question he never could never quite get across. Sesshoumaru rewarded her with a small, affectionate pat to her head and then set it on her nightstand where the key sat. Not wanting her to accidentally choke herself at night, he attached the key to the small clip in the back opening its hatch via the catch behind the crescent. Then he set it on her small black backpack near her closet neck to the door.

Rin yawned again tiredly; she had accomplished her homework while waiting in the hallway, so she had no qualms as she passed into her own little world of dreams. The watching male flipped off the main light as she slumbered silently and as always remembered to turn on her night light on her bedside table in case she awoke because of nightmares, then left the room on hushed padding feet. Sesshoumaru retrieved his briefcase from the front hallway and crossed the large interior to his decently sized office.

His computer was currently on from this morning when he had awakened early to read over a few memos sent to him by the company's board of directors that reported to him. Sales were consistently high and marketing was raking in more buyers everyday, since they were now offering insurance along with their products. And as suspicious as people were today, they found this an advantage and wished to take the benefit of it. His stomach churned hungrily and a grimace heated his normally cold visage before he stood from his leather, high backed swivel chair. The chair pushed out behind his due to the hard wood floor beneath its wheels and slid away from the darkly stained oaken office table.

Sesshoumaru's computer screen flashed as more and more emails flooded his inbox. A headache burned at the front of his forehead and his pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb to try and ease the throb. A stinging in his neck also instigated an aching pull from the base of his neck, following along his spine all the way down to his hips. A vicious stretch quelled some of the complaints in his weary muscles, but still he switched off the dinking computer and also the lamp light sitting on the corner of his desk. The male stalked to the kitchen not wishing to wake his precious daughter. He opened the fridge, but paused at this thought. Yes- she was precious to him.

An exasperated sigh coursed through his lips. Ramen again tonight it would seem. His fridge was fully stocked, but he did not have the energy or the time to make himself something more suitable. Sesshoumaru's face contorted in a thinking gesture, did Rin have dinner? But then he had remembered her lunch box, the one with the Disney princesses lining the front, being light when he picked it up. And he knew for certain that Kaede, the elderly widow a few floors down that always insisted to make Rin's lunch packed extra in case the girl was left outside the door per usual. Hopefully the chain he had bought for her would help her remember the stupid thing, not that it was her fault. Sesshoumaru, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, just felt guilty for always coming home so late to find her out there alone. It was a wonder why she never went to visit Kaede?

After all, the kind old woman had been there since before Sesshoumaru had started to board in the penthouse. She was a good, but healthy, seventy or so. Her appearance was wrinkled and aged, but wise. Her no doubt once glossy black hair had dulled grey-white. Her two good eyes had been destroyed to leave one covered with an eye patch and the old woman dependent of the last. Sesshoumaru recalled the story Rin had told him of how she had lost it. An arrow pierced the very outside corner of the lid, but still scratched the cornea badly enough to lose her sight in that eye only. Apparently she had been a miko's apprentice in her youth.

This explained why the woman was always attired in traditional and sometimes considered ancient clothing styles. Her words were also of the elder tone and speech. Sesshoumaru missed those days, almost wishing he had been blessed to be born before these hectic times tangled up in a web of materialism. In those times, everything was much simpler, where one could become much more at peace and connected to the Earth from which we were conceived.

Review please! But keep on going! This story goes up to Ch31, but the disk I put all of my chapters is being fickle. I could only get random chapters out, after 13.


	4. Reoccurring Dream

Empty 

She stood with her back to the wind. Her long, raven's wing hair that was so dark it would send ink into a shamed seclusion is tousled over her thin shoulders that fully brace the chill. Wrapping her slender arms around her lithe form, she shivers. Turning an about face, so that the girl is now facing this howling gust head on, she chews on her lower lip in well thought anticipation. This girl's high cheek bones immediately flushed a soft crimson. Her softly freckled nose turned bright and parted rose peach lips quiver in a state of frost. Watery cerulean eyes close to brace the force of the scream upon light grey rouged lids. Thick, dark lashes flutter against paling skin.

Warmth

Endangering safety is manifested in her numbing frame as forbidden warmth swarms every pore. Meandering heat entices goose pimpled skin to shudder with relief. Hot dancing breath tickles her ear now turning an unhealthy shade of light blue, with no warning of returning to its healthy tone. Earrings jingle at the extreme effort of the surrounding winter land. The man wraps around his lovely desire from behind, pulling her soft form against his muscled chest with the hope to ensnare the delectable beauty. How he has longed for a taste and pause here she stands waiting in opportunity's wake.

Mockery

Crystal tears flow passed closed lids and glide down freezing apple cheeks. The sadness overwhelms the restricting boundaries of her proverbial, emotional heart to flood her weary being like a rapid river pushing the limits of its banks. Obvious knowledge of his quest shudders down her spine and of his wanton belief that she will succumb strikes a chord within her, and oh, what a sour note. Darkening blue lips tug down with a dying determination and grey tinted eyes stare unfocused with a grave senselessness at the alabaster scenery at present still untouched and pristine. A sullen morbidity electrocutes the air with a shocking energy, but all the while gravity weighs down on her heart like millions of sand bags.

Temptation

Many moons have passed and still she stands with a stiff posture that aches in her back. Unforgiving longing surges through her ambience to release the awaiting emotions perched ready for its chance to express the overpowering sensations inside her body. Fate has brought upon her a scorching being to unleash herself within, but yet she hesitates because she knows his scheme. None the less, she caves under the stress of her deserted nature.

The welling contempt and self-loathing encourage her to defeat herself further. Force the hatred and depression to sink and engrave in her skin, so that it may never leave. Indulge in this for it will never come again. The slick skin, the humid breath, the wandering hands, and the movements of pure erotic pleasure slice through her bodily frame accompanied by the expected pain. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Ripping in and out, crushing her underneath the ocean waves by the rip tide not even she all knowing could foresee. Then, the finale, left dangling once again upon the ground in her suppressed world at her own. A screeching moan, which only the possessed or mentally challenged would release, passes her mute, bruised, swollen lips sanity is left beyond her reach.

Forgotten

Once they have what they desire, all shall leave and once again leave her upon this snowing precipice of yearning with a decision. A difficult decision, a hard battle fought at the very core of our flesh and soul. Every living creature has overcome this urge to just drop the weight of the world and fall to the welcomed darkness. The edge does not slope and there would be no chance for escape once the decision is made. Allow myself the eternal, immortal slumber of the gods or stay in my place to accept my destiny of loneliness. A true decision, and so she stands contemplating the choice.

Acceptance

Standing once again with her back to the wind as it rakes its pale, bone fingers down her spine; her face is down turned with shame and guilt. The scars are far too deep to be healed and now her soul is wild, untamed, clawing for that painful agony once again! Cobalt eyes rose heavenwards searching for a purpose that no one has ever uttered. Blue tinted, frozen skin shines dull for all prying eyes that rip their way into her world, just as the will has left her truly.

The strength of gravity, that cruel natural bastard that allows no one to reach true heights and fly, grips her with a passion and pulls her down the lonely slope to the changing deep. She does not struggle as her mind falls to slumber and body fades to black shadow. All memory of her has been erased and only the passing hungry thoughts of her previous, solo aggressor will flash in remembrance. But not guilt shall mourn upon his unblemished, perfect face as he sets out on a newly acquired quest for a new victim.

Truth

In the land of no return, no one ever truly enters for they were there all along. They must only be aware and awaken their weakened senses to the harsh reality of their fate. It is then, that they will fall to the inevitable result, except there are the select few that realize the truth and break the illusion sooner than the rest of their kind. Yet...they are pitied for being weak, but it is they who have the courage to end it before they have something too important to lose. Call them flawed, call them distant, but they are real and will sleep forever in the peace they never grasped on the plane of the living, the land we call Earth.

Wide eyes blurt open to stare blankly, unseeing at the pale cream ceiling. Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she released a deep breath. She bit her full bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the groan that threatened to seethe through her teeth, but the room remained passive and silent to hidden screams of the soul inside the young woman lying uncomfortably wrapped within the pristine silk sheets. The lavender cotton comforter was careening haphazardly off the bottom of the mattress that was actually only a foot and a half from the floor.

"Why?"

Her soft voice pierced the suffocating silence of the dorm. She owned her own apartment, but it was her last year. Soon, she could leave this oppressive atmosphere of a world consumed with materialism and excavate her own existence without having to live under this overbearing pretense.

Kagome was twenty two and surviving her final year of Tokyo University. The college was renowned for its successful graduates and was very prestigious. It wasn't simple to be accepted, but for Higurashi Kagome, it was no great effort of a task at all. Being the valedictorian of her school, but also one prone to community service, what university wouldn't want to bless their campus with this creature? But Kagome wasn't a beauty queen despite her goddess-like potential.

In high school, she spent her time helping others and her school work. This girl wasn't one to spend a half hour on her hair or on such frivolous activities such as what to wear. The result was very few dates, but many refused offers, at least in the beginning. Towards the later years of her high school career, the men, unless either stupid or persistent, left her to her ways, but still gave her the appreciative glance as she passed them in the halls.

One of her only boyfriends was named Hojo and he was…well…Hojo. The guy was nice and extremely polite. His manners impeccable and he respected her completely. But maybe that was what she didn't find attractive? Most all girls would fall over him their faces full of blushes, but Kagome never felt the draw of magnetism. Hojo was her age and if she remembered correctly, he was also accepted to Tokyo U.

They broke up after about six months in eleventh grade, but still kept in touch. He visited her every now and then, and vice versa. Actually, one weekend a month is dedicated to him. It is surprising how well they get along when it isn't romantically. Who ever thought the two of them could be friends? Well, it wasn't unusual to Kagome; Hojo respected her opinion, moved on, and continued their relationship on a friends-only basis.

Kagome had extremely, if not too long in the opinions of the fashion trend setters, black hair that reached her knees. However, on a rare whim, one she is rarely struck with, but also abides by when in occurrence, the young woman stripped her backside to be left bare of hair. Yes- nearly a foot and a half was cut from her extensive tresses to rest, now anyways, at her hips. Now the shortened locks curled somewhat in their loss of weight in a natural wave that cascaded down like a midnight waterfall.

But her most intriguing characteristic was her abnormal blue eyes. The brilliant cerulean almost held an iridescence that led many to believe that as the solar divinity was stolen with spindly fingers into the slumbering night, they twin pair of ocean orbs would light a chamber with an ethereal appearance. But they didn't, people just loved to behold the notion to delude themselves into such a ridiculous belief.

Kagome was set apart for her long, creamy legs and dainty feet with a perfect set of toes. Her skin shined and was almost alabaster in its glorified paleness. But it wasn't a ghostly white or a sickly tone, but that which would be the expected product of a hime. A treasure left inside the sheltering walls of her palace, except for the infrequent events that spurred her to venture out into the world, but not without her parasol.

Her flat stomach and full bust complemented her small form, but not overly so to create a stunning and desirably curvaceous figure. But now, as she lay trapped within her sheets with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and a tormented torrent of emotions plaguing her heart, she was the epitome of helplessness.

This recurring dream always tipped her over the edge. Kagome was usually an actively emotional person, but consistently in a positive response. Only this one flash of her past would crack the proverbial walls protecting her scarred and healing heart. No one, at least to her knowledge, knew of that day.

And every single wane of the moon that led into the blossoming birth of the solar deity would cause another riot within her caked soul. Her very essence was a desert and longing for water to the point of hallucination. In her dreams, except this one, were filled to the edge with erotic visions. The yearnings of affection of her heart were unmistakable, but ignored by her conscious self. 

Every human being needs love and receives it whether from parents, friends, or possibly, though most likely from a lover it is accessible. But to Kagome it has been washed down stream by a rogue current that still to this day and time steal her self-esteem and courage. Yes the threat is gone and the evil long destroyed, but the male defeats her immobile through the nightmares cursing her sleeping mind.

Would she ever escape her past?

"What is peace?"

Does it even exist…for I have never felt it. 

This is later than expected. Halfway through the whole thing was deleted and I don't even know how. I was so frustrated I couldn't sit back down to finish for hours. It is reasonably similar, but not to my standards. I really appreciate all reviews, they keep my updates regular. Well, until Monday or possibly not depending on you. I need a reason to write.


	5. Replenish

The girl lifted groggily from her malleable mattress that was still creased into an indented formation of where her body had slept the night away. At least that was until it stole her blissful empty slumber and twisted it into a sadistic torment that mirrored her past to be so eloquently painful.

Sitting on the edge of her low bed that was an adaptation of the ancient futons of her ancestors, her knees angled to rest in a sharp ninety degrees to her thin ankles. Her hips were much lower than her knees due to the length of her legs and the majority of her body their size took up. Kagome was said to have a short torso, but it wasn't any smaller than normal, it was just considered that because her legs were about two-thirds of her body's height.

Willowy arms stretch lazily above her head as a cat-like yawn sighed from her mouth and her thin, pink tongue curled most curiously in on itself in a wonderful show of dexterity. Ebony tresses flowed behind her to reach the silk sheets in an extreme contrast to the shimmering strands that were only slightly mussed towards the crown of her cranium due to sleeping on her back all night. Kagome found in astonishment that long hair remained much neater during the nightly hours than short hair that usually got caught up in itself and resulted in many annoying cowlicks.

A young woman stumbled through her apartment pass her bedroom door into the sitting room. Delicate feet, albeit somewhat clumsy at times, staggered onto arctic stygian tiles that practically numbed her toes that she had to constantly wiggle to keep the movement available for balance. A hiss slipped softly through half open lips since Kagome was once again nibbling on them, but on this rare occasion, usually where she is trying hard to concentrate, the girl is suckling the upper lip leaving the bottom with a break. The bottom lip is tortured with nips when she is nervous.

It would be pathetic to admit she was trying very hard at this moment, but at four in the morning who wouldn't be besieged with the effort to keep awake? And so she fiddled with her coffee maker sliding the filter into its proper place and listened for it to begin to percolate before re-entering her bedroom to fall into the pleasurable heat of her grey tiled shower. Kagome stood with her knees unlocked as the strings of crystal plummet down onto her shivering frame warming her and flushing her pale skin with a light red that was lost in the darkness of the room.

She never bothered to flick on the lights. It was too early anyways and always stung her eyes. Kagome usually lit the numerous candles circulating the room since there was no window or even a slit, only a vent that would pilfer the steam from the room with the flip of a switch on the wall. But this morning Kagome was more concerned with entering the shower than prepping the bathroom to her usual standards.

Bathing was an art ordeal that she daily took part in and set aside a large amount of time to bask in its splendorous pleasure she derived from the simple convenience it provided. Even with her nightmares, the constant jets of the tingling hot stream streaking, descending down her curves in a sensually relaxing manner. It also helped to replenish her exhausted mind and heal her bared soul. The soothing splatter as the tiles condensed with a fog because of the resounding mist clouding the rectangular area.

Kagome was actually lucky than most of the dorm roomers. She was rewarded with not only a shower in her room, but also a separate room set apart from the others specifically for a large sauna that no where near resembled a bath. Its stark white tile shimmered in the plain room. Along one wall was a table that lined the entire span that had different sized drawers layered in its width that allowed much storage to be contained within its many compartments.

The room had mist gorging the highest borders of the walls created by s small sponge and was a mix of tints ranging from periwinkle to different variations of grey. The white walls appeared to continue down into the floor because of the sparkly white paint blending into the white tiles. The tub itself was large enough for two people to bathe comfortably, but Kagome never had company over and so that was never its use. A thin ledge of about four inches rounded the edge to give space to certain toiletries that would be of use during the time spent in the spacious area.

The outside of the tub was made of a cedar that gave off a pleasant natural perfume that only added to the atmosphere of the experience. Kagome made sure to relax and pamper herself in this treatment at least three times a week. She could never get enough of it and the currents helped to heal her aches, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Kagome massaged the shampoo into her hair, her eyes opening passed the torrents of the mechanical waterfall to the ceiling watching the curling tendrils of incense smoke mixed with the haze. Her incense burned on the sink counter top and filled the chamber with a lovely jasmine and pine. An odd scent she agreed, but was too curious not to test it out. She was so afraid of the catastrophic bond the two scents would cause that she had burned it on the roof of her building.

Kagome was completely surprised and immediately became an avid customer of the aroma shop that dwelled on the corner of her very street. She had discovered it in her first year of college and had requested this building for the following three years. Sometimes she lived in other dorms, but it was always on or near this street so she was close to her favorite store and the lovely park across the street.

It was also in this small, family owned shop that she bought her massage oils, lotions, perfumes, etc. The store would also customize fragrances. You could make any combination of scents, but only Kagome and a few others were allowed in the back to assist and watch. It was in this very shop that Kagome discovered one of her best friends, Sango.

Her parents started the business when they first moved to Tokyo, but had passed away a few years back leaving it to Sango. Her younger brother, Kohaku who was eight, also helped when he could after school. He went to middle school in a particularly prominent prep school in Tokyo. He retained so much information mainly through audio means it was almost unbelievable. The boy was certainly gifted and went to the rather expensive school for no cost to their smaller family of two. Kohaku was so greatly sought after a full scholarship all four years was given to ensure that the brain would attend. The school was officially named 'The Seikio Order for Gifted Students," but it was shortened to Sei-Prep. (say-key-oh)

Everyday when Kagome had an absence of classes she would help Sango out in the store. One reason was because they were close friends, but also because Sango was a double major in biology and chemistry. The poor girl often had trouble keeping up in her studies as well as maintaining the business basically by herself. Kagome didn't mind the free work and lost time. The majority of it was her sitting in the back on one of the many counters lining the room resting against the cabinets attached to the wall behind her. She would have one of Sango's text books in her lap while reading off questions to her friend to help her study.

Some of her favorite and most cherished memories resided in that back room making incense or filling out orders for customized lotions with her companion. But she also enjoyed helping customers pick out their preferred scent or one that suited their personality best. Even more so she enjoyed the view. A park was set cattycornered to the store and through the trees the most gorgeous sunsets would be visible. She would sit with Sango drinking authentic green tea leaves grown by Sango's grandmother at one of the small tables in front of this window that filled the entire stretch of one wall. It was breath taking and as one who held a certain soft spot for Mother Nature, it was a habitual event that she looked forward to for a good portion of her day.

This would be a filler chapter and yes this is moving slow. The main characters haven't even met yet, but I update every other day, so I ask you to be patient. I will get there. Except I only realized that if I update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays like I planned you will get two chapters in two days because of the Sunday- Monday turnover. Be happy and keep my updates regular, review. I almost skipped this update today.


	6. Walk In the Park

This chapter is dedicated to Syrinx for the splendid reviews.

A new day is born, the shimmering rays so full they appear almost tangible. The dark cerulean blue of night holds on tight pulling the strings of dark as the bright orange and cornflower yellow tints of dawn cut the ties, terrorizing their complement for dominance. Red-breasted sparrows and blue feathered Jays chirp their greeting to the waking morning. With dew still clinging onto even blades of fresh grass, a male makes his way down to the ground floor of his apartment building. The unknown individual strolls, with a long, striding gait down the grey stone steps into the parking garage.

Sesshoumaru stands, briefcase as always, in hand, his silver-clad head swiveling back and forth deciding. This occurs for a few moments before his mind is made up and his body turns to the left of the four cars in front of him. He unlocks the door of the vehicle, the first closest to him on the left. This beauty was the darkest forest green that it almost appeared black. The car was a V12 Vanquish S, Aston Martin. These machines are the known to be the fastest of all from the Aston make. This was snuggled between his XK8 coupe in a quartz shade of tone and his silver Ferrari 360 Modena.

His fourth car what was you could call the car he took long trips in if need be. His beauties weren't meant for long distance. This car was a simple Honda Civic Coup. This was also the car he more often than not took Rin in. It wasn't that he didn't trust his girl, but she had the tendency to spill and be messy, as all normal children should be. And Sesshoumaru didn't want to have to worry about replacing the expensive leather seating of his favorite cars.

He wasn't even sure he had wanted to leave them here, but the garage had security cameras where ever you went at every turn. Plus several guards patrolled constantly only stopping to switch shifts and even that was done while still present in the garage. This relaxed Sesshoumaru a little and besides he could always just track down the thief, but he was a busy man and didn't want to spare the time finding the idiot who thought he was good enough to steal a Takarashi car. The fool, whoever it may be.

Soon, the normally stoic businessman was cruising on the highway without the ever-present nuisance of traffic because it was only six o'clock in the morning. No one, but him would be going to work so early. Before he left, he made sure that Rin's key was hanging on the door knob and that she had transportation to her new school. She truly had surprised him. The young girl had come a long way.

Once mute and an orphan, to becoming one of the most intelligent and observant child he had ever had the pleasure to meet. Of course naturally Rin was still quiet, but with her Sesshoumaru-sama, she transformed into quite the chatterbox. Even though the small child remained aware of his excellence hearing and made an effort to keep her tone tender.

So high was Rin's intelligence that this year she was transferred to Seikio Prep School, a year further than she should be. This school went from what would be elementary level of education all the way to high school.

Rin was actually only seven, but often acted younger than Sesshoumaru knew her to be. Sometimes he felt that she acted this way to still fit into the part of being his little girl, even though she was growing up. He also knew that secretly she was afraid he would leave her once she was old enough to take care of herself.

His drive wasn't a long one, seeing as how he lived right in the center of town, actually only a few minutes from his work. But this early in the dawn, very few persons were awake so he treated himself to his daily drive on what could be called the scenic route to his business establishment. Something about speeding down the cement roadway with the top down, should the weather permit, the winds blowing his hair back. Then the soft tune of Miles Davis spiraling away in its jazzy style was relaxing and set his mood for the everlasting stress his work day would no doubt be consumed in. 

. .- . -. .

Kagome breathed in deeply, the fresh air though thickened with the city's pollution, was still cleansing to her senses. The steamy shower mixed with her incense was enough to fill them to the brink with of course a lovely scent, but a heavy and sometimes overpowering one. Kagome reminded herself to ask Sango to make her a Jasmine and Sakura mix this afternoon when they met for lunch. It was much lighter, more feminine and lovely scent that simply made her feel tingles all the way down to her toes. It also made her go nuts smelling her hair that the aroma seemed to cling to in a heavenly blessing.

The young woman was excited. Today was her fieldtrip to the Hamasaki Medical Corporation Headquarters. This was one of the largest medical suppliers and hospital chains in the world and the largest in Japan. Kagome had always dreamed of working there, ever since her father passed away. He hadn't received treatment because their small family couldn't afford it. He had died of stomach cancer, it was very painful and Kagome could barely visit him because seeing him in all that pain tore her heart to pieces. Higurashi Juro was obviously hospitalized, but in a domestic one in their city of Osaka.

From that day, Kagome was determined to study in the field of medical sciences for developments in cancer research. But the reason she loved Hamasaki Corp. was that the company donated several million dollars every year to patients that couldn't afford treatment and placed them in their many sites. There were four in all, just on the island of Japan spread around as evenly as possible so that every citizen could have access if necessary.

Every year, this corporation delivered success stories of recovered patients that were long thought dead. Even the patient themselves had lost all hope, but with the help of the dedicated research faculty, many survived with little chance of relapse. It truly was miraculous. Kagome wanted desperately to be part of that and to be able to see the faces of those that had lost all hope for life, that they would once again see the world from behind their glass window. She wanted to comfort the many children in the cancer wards, wanted to make them smile again. She wanted a lot, but she wanted it all. Kagome's desire was to bring hope and happiness to those who were sick.

. .- . -. .

The day passed quickly and before he knew it, Sesshoumaru was leaving the office building. Of course it was still only five thirty and early for him. But he wanted to pick up Rin at the park. He'd gotten a call from the caretaker he'd hired for her and was told she was playing at the park with some new friends she'd made at school. It was strange, Rin usually never made companions so quickly, but underneath his façade Sesshoumaru was genuinely happy for her. She deserved it.

For so long, the girl had depended on him and only ever spoke to him. In some bizarre way, Sesshoumaru was proud to have such adoration fawned on him. He had always been the distant one at school, the beautiful angel no one could reach and now he was the president of Taka tech. Rin provided an outlet and he spoiled her, he knew it and so did she. But they basked in the comfort one afforded the other. Rin discovered love and an idol. Sesshoumaru found something to care about other than work, strange that it came packaged as a little girl.

Sesshoumaru stopped at his apartment to switch cars and change from his tailored grey business suit. Grabbing the keys for his Honda and placing the key to his beauty in the small safe hidden in the floor of his office, a secret spot he added in without the apartment owner's knowledge, and sped off to find his little one.

The playground was in a quaint corner of the city actually only a few blocks, about six, from his apartment in a small secluded place in a beautiful park. Some of the trees were hundreds of years old and were preserved even in the very heart of the city. Conservationists had let out an uproar when word had been spread that the area was to be destroyed for the newly risen Obaruka Corporation. It was another major, well now anyways, technology company and Takarashi Tech's rival.

Sesshoumaru's father, Inutaisho, had participated in preserving it to keep a strong hold on the natural visage that was Japan. And now as he walked through it, his son was glad the old man had done it. For it was Inutaisho and Haruyama Hazuna's input that had been the support beams to the environmental action that granted its grand success. Haruyama was an ally and long time friend to Inutaisho. He owned a law firm and handled all legal transactions of the Takarashi Industry and still does today for a matter of fact. No one knew law better than that old codger, Hazuna.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin scampered around in the cut short grass behind a small boy who seemed barely a year her senior. He had black hair that probably hit just below his shoulders, but was pinned up in a pony tail near the crown of his head. He had a shy smile on his face and humor in his brown eyes as he hid behind a tree. Then the small boy jumped out, scaring Rin which had made Sesshoumaru tense, but when the boy made a funny face before running off, he was surprised to hear her joyous laughter. Then his little girl chased after him a jubilant smile still piercing her chubby cheeks.

It was then that he noticed another joining in also on their game of tag. It was a shorter boy, probably Rin's age. He had brilliant red hair and freckles of his nose, just like the elder boy, but this one had the brightest jade eyes Sesshoumaru had ever witnessed. His hair was shorter than the other's, but still put up in a pony tail, but somewhat messier. It was obvious that it was done in a rush.

Sesshoumaru put his hands in his pockets and seated himself on a bench. His dark blue jeans gathered at his ankles even as he sat. The pale blue cotton button down was unbuttoned twice at the top, showing his white undershirt below. He had one a light tan sheep skin jacket that had a white interior made of this fuzzy insulation. He noted that it was Rin's favorite. She loved the fuzzy inside and often wore it; even though it came down passed her knees and fell over her hands by at least a foot. Sesshoumaru was quite lanky in that respect, long limbs. She looked absolutely ridiculous. 

His tawny eyes kept track of his special girl, even though she was adopted, Sesshoumaru felt like she was meant to be his. It was a small gift that life bestowed upon him and he gladly carried the burden with open arms. But as he lifted his head, cattycornered from himself, he saw two persons walking towards the park side by side.

F.Y.I- Kagome wasn't raped, I'm not that mean and that is a bit overused. Thanks to all reviewers, but please note any mistakes. The two should meet soon, sooner if you review. evil grin Don't you just love bribes?


	7. Meeting

Many thanks to Tsuki Yume, for her gracious comments. Maybe with such pleasant thoughts, I can fly? All I need is that damn pixie dust. Oh tinker bell….

Kagome sighed. A cool, crisp wind swept her ebony hair; for once up in a low pony tail at the rear, center of her head. The element was blustering furiously as if trying to unleash itself from its rubber band captor. Her choppy bangs, somewhat longer than when she was a child, that usually hung in her eyes were now blown back as she gracefully walked through the park. This was a feel good day, topped off with an enjoyable early evening walk through the park soon to be surrounded by happy-go-lucky kids that she adored. 

Kagome was wearing her favorite blessed cashmere sweater, periwinkle blue. It was fitted so that it was higher on the sides and bowed down towards her hips. The stretchy soft material was covering a dark navy blue tee shirt. She had slipped on the sweater at the last moment for warmth. She wore dark blue jeans that had faded horizontal striped at her upper thighs created with bleach. Adorned on her neck was a charcoal grey scarf wrapped twice, hiding her silver chain. The scarf was accompanied with matching gloves warming her hands. Her shoes were simple running sneakers that were basically white with silver and red highlights here and there.

Sango was at her side and smiling for all she was worth. Her friend was per usual wearing her long, straight exceptionally dark brunette hair that Kagome was embarrassingly jealous of, up in a high pony tail at the crown of her head. Her warm russet eyes were lined, like always, with hot pink eye shadow that highlighted the red in her irises. It was an unusual color and not just anyone could pull it off, but this young woman, certainly could.

Her friend was dressed accordingly for the chilly weather in a maroon sweatshirt that had a hood and had some weird logo on the front about tiki shops in the Caribbean. It was one from one of those stores that always put random ads that had nothing to do with each other or actual existing companies on their clothing line. There were light khakis that covered her long legs and flared at the bottom over her dark brown leather boots. Sango had a white and light pink striped scarf just lying around her neck. This was mainly for fashion, but also in case of a drop in temperature. On top of her sweatshirt was a jean jacket left unbuttoned with her maroon hood sticking out over the folded collar of the jacket.

Kagome smiled as Sango had a bounce in her step as well. Her bright blue eyes shined down anxiously at the bag currently residing in her hands. Kagome bit her lip even as she smiled. She could only wonder- will he like it?

Sango suddenly stuck out a jean coated arm pointing out their destination. There on the swing set were three persons, two of which were the ones Kagome and Sango were searching for. But in between the two boys, Shippou and Kohaku, was a young girl who seemed about Shippou's age. The girl had shoulder length black hair that dipped behind her as she swung back and forth. Her side ponytail that pulled up the front part of her hair so as to keep it from her eyes, bobbed with her exuberant motion. She was swinging much higher than the other two boys and Kagome laughed at the sight of Shippou furiously kicking his legs trying to keep up.

Shippou had a smaller stature than most his age coming only to just above Kagome's knee. He always pulled his hair up into a ponytail and more times than not it was rather sloppily done. The boy was always running late leaving the shelter for school. Yes- Kagome was sad to say that someone as sweet and guiltless as Shippou lived a good part of his adolescent years as a child of the state. He didn't speak much of his past, but of what Kagome had found out was mainly from the orphanage staff.

His parents had died in a car accident when Shippou was only three. He spent a few years, around four, traveling around between different adoptive parents or homes for orphans, but nothing really panned out for him. No one wanted to adopt him. He was too old; all they wanted was a baby, an infant. Kagome could only imagine what it felt like to be so discarded and to be passed around from one family to another, but never really belonging. Her heart broke for him and perhaps this is what drew her to him.

He was of the oldest still at the shelter and one of the very few who actually attempted to attend school. But no, he didn't go to just any school. Shippou was a prodigy. Of course none of the families looking to adopt knew that. Child services felt that it should be kept concealed so that Shippou wouldn't be taken just for the use of his genetic and natural gifts, but rather himself. Shippou, Kagome soon found out, was going to attend Sei-prep along with Kohaku, but would be two years ahead beyond what was normal. The little one would be a grade higher than Kohaku.

Shippou had an introverted nature to strangers and those who didn't know him familiarly. It took the boy a long time to warm up to you, but once he did, he wouldn't ever let you go. To Kagome that was a comforting thought, yet also a little scary. Shippou was a person and their relationship was permanent. And for once…Kagome didn't mind.

"Ka-chan!"

Shippou's high pitched, at least for a boy, voice was yelled across the great playground. The youngster than jumped off the swing while in mid-flight flying through the air at least eight feet in the air before landing adeptly on one bent knee. Kagome released the terror that gathered in her chest and noticed her hand had fisted some material of her sweater over her heart in an unconscious action. The boy then proceeded to race towards the approaching females at such great speeds that it was almost hard to keep track of his distance away from them.

Shippou pounced on his motherly figure, obviously catching her by surprise, seeing as how he caused her parcel to soar into the sky. Then the bag careened back towards the earth. The paper handled shopping bag would have crushed into the ground had Sango not caught it in a stunt of true agility, running to it, catching, and then spinning on her heel to face the hugging couple once again.

Shippou lay on top of Kagome with his arm's circling her almost all the way around her thin middle. That is before retreating back and apologizing with a blush. The Shippou Kagome first encountered could not compare to the one she now re-embraced in her limber arms with a small smile. She wouldn't trade this for the world. Shippou's affection towards her had, in the beginning, been shy and timid, but in a short few weeks he had practically grown attached to her at the hip. It was a tad overwhelming, but nothing could exceed the warmth that filled her empty, yet still optimistic heart whenever she beheld his smiling face, especially when aimed at her directly which it usually was. 

Sango watched the two before turning her dancing eyes towards her brother.

"How was your first day, otouto?"  
"Good, Onee-san. Onegai, meet Rin-chan."

It was then that Sango's eyes turned towards the young girl slowly, as if apprehensively approaching the small group. But at the mention of her name, she obviously lost all thoughts of intrusion, for she lightly jogged closer until she was standing right next to Kohaku.

-Rin…chan?- 

Sango smiled at her thoughts and her brother's familiar suffix, but would tease him of it at a later time. It was just too cute.

"Konban'wa, Rin-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. This is Kagome."

Rin's caramel eyes alighted on the still kneeling figure of Kagome who looked up at the child and smiled kindly at her. Kagome then stood and offered a shallow, but humble bow in greeting. Rin greeted her and bowed as well, but since Kagome was her senior by a few years, Rin's was lower than Kagome's original bend.

"So, Kohaku, Shippou, how did you meet Rin-chan?"

Kagome was still somewhat out of breath from landing flat on her back because of Shippou's harmless, but loving assault. She had just finally righted her clothing and stood herself back on her feet, but not before scooping the young adolescent into her arms.

"She attends Seikio Prep as well."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. Rin must indeed either be older than she appears or be skipping levels like Shippou. But the two neither said anything on that only that it was great. Sango then invited her to tea like the group normally did on cold evenings.

It was then that Rin sent her gaze searchingly around the playground, obviously looking for a parent or more likely guardian. After all most that go to Seikio have busy, not to mention rich parents and even fewer would play with their kids at a local, and old playground.

But Rin's eyes had finally focused on a lone figure sitting on bench underneath a weeping cherry whose branches grazed the ground with thin, long leaves. The man had long, abnormal silver hair and skin that was noticeably pale even from this distance.

"Is that your Otou-san, Rin?" Kagome broke the ensuing silence.  
"Yes." 

She didn't go into detail and by looks only; Kagome could see no real similarities. Perhaps she was adopted as well? If so, Kagome was glad. Even after only meeting her, Kagome could see the respect and adoration she obviously held for this man. Rin didn't seem too easy around strangers. The laughing girl on the swings had disappeared and was exchanged for a nervous and somewhat tense one that stood before them with her back facing them as of now. Rin didn't say much and what she did, was short and to the point.

The man had obviously noticed that he had been spot and was now casually walking towards the little girl. That is before the little Rin sprinted off to wind her tiny arms around his leg with her face burying into the fabric at the outside of his upper thigh near his hip. Her father had in reaction placed his palm on the back of head. He smoothed her hair in greeting as well as a comforting gesture. 

The unknown man's hair had been held back by a black rubber band at the back of his neck. And he had the most piercing golden eyes Kagome had ever seen. She shivered. She'd seen those eyes somewhere before, but the question is…where?

Late, I know, but only by a few hours. And they still really haven't met, but more interaction next chapter. I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter and may be due for some revising/ editing. Ideas? 

Vocabulary-  
Otouto younger brother  
Oneesan elder sister  
Onegai please  
Konban'wa good evening  
Otousan- father


	8. Introductions

Received my first minor flame. So I went back to edit it all. Hope it is up to standards now. If there are mistakes, at least give me the chapters, if not specific paragraphs within.

Kagome was suddenly aware of her wide eyes and the part gape of her mouth. With a shake of her head, she cast her long bangs into her face. The down turned position of her head half-hid her humiliated blush. Kagome couldn't believe she been staring! He was familiar, so similar actually, but then again completely different in his personality. He was…attractive, but not more so than the others searching her affection. Why was he so different? Kagome frowned at her own actions, she was being stupid. All through high school she'd been surrounded by striking people all her life. Her school was a small one, but almost every person going there cared significantly about their appearance. The girls would go into a rant about the new make up or shampoo that was said to cure some stupid problem. Then presto! It would transform you magically into a beautiful geisha that would have all the boys falling for you! Totally crap really…

Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at her, not conveying his confusion for her uncomfortable stance. He was used to making people squirm and most women would be fawning over him by now. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl next to her. She didn't seem to be affected at all; only her lips were thinned, obviously holding in her amusement. Sesshoumaru raised a brow that had disappeared underneath his hanging bangs that were split at the center. Two cerulean eyes poked out from behind the thin strips of black curtain. The young woman opened her mouth and lifted her bottom lip to blow her bothersome bangs out of her face. She made a funny spectacle and when she found his smirk, gave up the tirade to simply sweep them aside with her gloved hands.

She breathed in deeply, the red slinking from her cheek bones. Kagome scrunched her nose; this man wouldn't get to her, not like before. It was obvious that he was confused at first, but now amused with her childish actions. She was twenty-two, younger than him no doubt, but she was no child!

Sango stood off to the side watching the interaction. She covered her mouth with the side of her hand, her fingers curled in towards her palm. Her other arm wrapped around her ribs, as she shook from the laughter she was holding in. It was hilarious. The stoic man raised his eyebrow at her and Kagome was acting like a high school girl meeting a hot guy for the first time. Kagome scowled, she could hear Sango's sort of silent chortling only a few feet to her right. She breathed in gently, the cold air permeating her lungs with oxygen. Then she bowed showing her respect to her elder, but most likely only by a few odd years.

"Konban'wa sir, my name is Higurashi Kagome."

Sesshoumaru bowed and returned the favor.

"Takarashi Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gauged her reaction closely, but there was none. The only response was a smile and introduction of the others standing in their small semi-circle. Did she not know of him? How exhilarating, but perhaps she was pretending she didn't? Many have tried to feign ignorance to him. Kids always did that. You want some of your friend's candy, but you know they would never give you a piece. So you say you haven't ever tried it and they say that it's great. Then they let you try some. It is brilliant, for a child and pathetic for a grown person to apply such underhanded tricks.

But she didn't seem the type. Kagome offered a smile after learning his name and put it to memory. Then she introduced Sango. Sango graciously bowed in greeting to the man. Sango studied him. She would never have guessed the new owner of Taka Tech. would be so young. It was almost unbelievable. He was absolutely gorgeous! But she had never seen him around the past owner, Inutaisho. It was strange that the heir would never be present with his, no doubt, father to as they say, 'learn the ropes.'

"Sesshoumaru-san, this is Kohaku and Shippou."

Rin used the formal suffix of his name, which she always did of her own volition to Sesshoumaru's proud astonishment. Normally, he would have expected 'Sess-chan' as she called him at home, but no- he didn't even need to brief her of this issue. She just knew. It then hit him, how similar this Kagome person was to his Rin. Almost uncanny.

"They both attend my school."

Sesshoumaru only gave a nod in acceptance. He studied the boys closer. The elder of the two averted his gaze in nervousness, but the smaller boy, the one with red hair didn't. This one looked him right in the eyes. In fact his green eyes moved back and forth. It was a childish motion to try and look him in both eyes at once. He supposed this one was Shippou smirked at him with a gleam in his eyes. What did he know that Sesshoumaru didn't?

Kagome was startled at such a formal introduction by his daughter. Obviously he was someone of importance or else she would have called him a nickname or even just father. Kagome never called her father with such a formal name; while he was living always Kagome could feel her heart drop by just thinking of him. She was always the closest to him and the most affected.

Sango snickered. How Kagome could not know of the Takarashi family? How could she forget, after all she did...Sango dropped this thought immediately. To bring that up only brought Kagome pain, not closure. But her friend truly did live in the feudal ear then her brows knitted. Kagome's eyes were leveled down, a mist swirling in their irises. The periwinkle hue was unmistakable. She was thinking of her father. Sango's heart reached out to her friend. Kagome still wasn't over the man's death, even after all these years that have passed.

Sesshoumaru frowned. This woman's emotions changed so quickly. Her boyfriend must go through loops to keep up with her. He smirked; he was in a good mood. He tucked his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to his heels and then back again. His lips thinned, obviously something was bothering her, but he and Rin had to get going. It was time to get home; he had a proper dinner planned.

Shippou looked on blankly. He had no idea what was going on, only that his mother figure was upset again. But he also knew that the only thing he would do was giving her a hug and leave her to herself for a while. Shippou tugged on her pant leg, to which she responded with kneeling down to his level. He then wrapped his arms around her neck in a brief, but meaningful embrace before releasing her once again.

Then after his name and person had been introduced, he offered his own hand for a shake. He was never one to bow; it was too ancient a tradition. Then he grabbed Kohaku's jacket tail and gave a tug. He gestured his head to the side in the direction of the see-saws. Kohaku looked up with a half smile and bowed low to the male in front of him. This man was very successful and intuitive. Kohaku had read many newspaper and internet articles on him. But also, working at Taka Tech. was a goal of his and he would make the proper impression now.

Afterwards Kohaku peered at Rin and tipped his head to the side in question. Rin followed that tip of his head with her own, tilting it cutely to the side. Her pony tail lifted away from her head and bobbed in the wind. But before she could ask her guardian for permission, he answered her.

"A few more minutes, Rin. Then we must go."

A smile spread across her lips and her face warmed with happiness. She raced away with her new found friend. Sesshoumaru felt a new feeling welled in his chest. Was it jealousy? Ridiculous! But it was true, he was jealous of his girl's attention being split from him, he had to admit it. This wasn't normal for him and he wasn't used to it, but there was…what was this? Could he also be happy that she…? Yes- damn it all he was happy she was getting along with others her age. That was what she deserved.

Kagome smiled, watching the children play in the middle of the play ground not that far from where they were standing. Kohaku, being the oldest and largest, was on one end of the see-saw with Rin and Shippou on the other together. Kohaku would give a powerful lift off the ground causing the other two to descend towards the earth. Rin, being shorter than her male counterpart Kohaku, dropped her legs as low as possible to push them back up. But Shippou's added weight and shorter stature didn't help their cause, but none the less, the three were laughing gaily.

"Precious…"

The words were spoken in a soft, whispery tone. Sesshoumaru glanced at the one known as Kagome, who had stepped beside him a suitable distance away. Her eyes were narrowed gently with care projected from those orbs. He could see the soft swirls of color shaping as if to suit her mood of joy. A light blue color tempted the darker depths making a tie-dye result.

"Don't you think?"

Her smiling gaze turned to attend him and his bored one pierced her. Kagome's thoughts went rampant. Where had see she seen those eyes before? They were so familiar...perhaps he had a brother? But more importantly…the color was that of gold, in every instance. They were hard, cold, and she could see herself in them, but underneath Kagome could see his true nature. She'd always had a knack for seeing through to someone's true motives. This Takarashi is not as impassive as he may wish you to believe. He was hardened and distant, but not uncaring or unemotional. After all, he was human, right?

Sesshoumaru glanced at her shortly, "It is late. We must be going."

Then the man left, leaving Kagome's side. The moment he moved, Rin looked up. Kagome could see the succinct sadness that filled her eyes, but when he offered his hand, she smiled again. Her purple-mitten hand was encircled in his and they walked off together. Sesshoumaru's long arm easily reached to her level. Kagome watched them walk away, her invitation to Rin forgotten.

Perhaps another time.-

The pair made a cute picture, but still something was missing. Sango walked beside her friend, tipping her head at her. Then smiled and stifled a giggle.

"You're drooling."

The humor finally leaked out and she bent over, holding her stomach. The two boys they'd been chaperoning wandered over shortly after Rin's departure. The two were smiling; Sango's laughter was obviously contagious. Even Kagome, though still furious, was soon smirking at her display. But the older passer bys that still perused the nature in this park looked at them oddly as they walked by.

"Sango…"

Kagome's voice was tinged with exasperation, but nothing would cease the turbulence that shook her friend's frame. Sango's shoulders shook and tears rolled mercilessly down her cheeks.

"Come on boys; let's go back to the shop. Do you want hot chocolate or tea?"

"Hot chocolate!"

"Well…I believe it's unanimous."

And the two boys ran back to the small shop across the park, with Kagome trailing behind still strolling along. It wasn't long until Sango straightened to find herself abandoned. With a giggling chuckle, she tore off after her friend.

I don't like this one either. Expect revisions. Oh, if you would like me to notify you when I update, email me or drop it in an review


	9. Her Haven

"Kag, wait up!"

Sango huffed, hurriedly increasing her already grueling, or so in her opinion, pace to catch up to her friend. Her cheeks blew out, Kagome was only walking, how could she have gotten so damn far so fast? Soon, Sango skid to a halt to prance in front of her friend.

"You like him!"

Sango's voice was teasing and jovially in nature, but Kagome could clearly hear the underlying question. Is there finally one? Could he be it?

"Sango! I barely know the guy..."

Kagome shook her head, causing the weighty strands of black silk to swing softly in their curling positions. She'd opted for a springy look today, a more youthful appearance. Her hair had been after her shower riddled with the curling iron to with a special attachment to make her hair crimpier than normal. And so, the inch long waves bounced healthier much lighter today than all the others. There were navy blue highlights that announced their presence in the waning daylight with a shine on every lift of a single wave.

"Hah! You DO like him!"

Sango than furthered her sentence underneath her breath something around 'it's about time,' but Kagome didn't exactly take notice of that. She wasn't known best for her hearing. At least, the woman chuckled. Kagome was practically deaf, though not oblivious. Kagome was no doubt observant, sometimes too large of a degree in that respect.

Even now as Sango watched her, her arms were crossed in front of her breasts, her shoulders were shrugged up because of the cold. Unlike her, Kagome had forgotten her jacket. Sango could tell she was entranced, engulfed back into that little world all her own. A universe she desired, completely peaceful, one where she could be free and simply be herself. A person that was never truly, in full sight, seen by the prying eyes of that entire pass during the day. Sango sighed, it was a shame. Kagome was such a beautiful person, and that was not pertaining to the outward appearance that she is normally judged by.

Kagome shivered, it really was chilly out. Her hands tingled even beneath her fleece gloves. It looked like she'd have to budget a new pair of lambskin lined inside with fur, her favorite. Kagome could feel her eyes glaze as she thought lovingly of her last pair that had finally given out on her after two good, long years of high school. Those things were then toughest, but had been old. The fur was starting to fall out and the leather was dirtied beyond repair. It had been time to bid farewell and she would have replaced them, but they were expensive. And after just starting college on her own, she didn't have the heart to ask her parents to buy something so frivolous, in their opinions anyway. But now as a senior, and after living a somewhat ascetic lifestyle, she deserved a splurge, perhaps a new sweater as well? Hmm...the , wool, fur-lined cotton…

Sango eyed her friend curiously as she ticked off some unknown items on her fingers and by the look in of her she was half way to Neverland by now. What was she thinking about? No- it couldn't be about that guy? Sango couldn't help the humor spilling from her lips like honey dripping from a spoon. Though she did manage to keep herself upright, her mirth did disrupt her walking companion's thoughts.

"Nani?"

"Oh nothing, hey they beat us."

Kagome let Sango pass on this one and left her inquiry unanswered as she turned her gaze forward from its previous focus on the ground or sky. She rarely ever raised her head and focused straight ahead, preferring to glimpse at the scenery, etc. Shippou and Kohaku were standing impatiently at the door. Shippou was dancing, hopping from one foot to the other in the frost of the night. Kohaku bent his knees and then straightened then in a jumping motion to indicate he was also cold.

"Hurry up, slow pokes!"

Shippou yelled between chattering teeth, but a smile permeating his chubby, childishly cute cheeks. Kagome smiled, he would never change, hopefully. She knew Shippou would grow up, but he would always be her little orphan. Yes, one would think Shippou didn't like to be reminded of his lost heritage, but he embraced it. He'd told her once in a rare moment to indulge her obvious curiosity. He loved his parents, but he wouldn't have half the character he did now. Ironically, he was thankful, though he did miss the loving embraces of her mother and his father's bed time stories. But then again...Kagome did all that. Could he consider her...? Shippou looked down knowing it was true.

Sango's mahogany orbs closed at the sight of her haven. The small corner shop that was only big enough to contain three rooms, the biggest being the work room in the back. This was where most of the products were made and the other was only for storage, a walk in with several shelves full of their items for sale. Not much could fit in there only their orders due, the rest of the products were in a nearby storage facility. It was actually just down the street and a few blocks over. It was close enough that Sango could run down there in a few minutes to grab something if they ran out of stock in their closet. Not many could say that their workplace was their haven, their own little niche in the world that is ready to be carved to fit their personalities. But this store, though a lot of work, it was her freedom. It was hers and the only thing that was truly stable in her life.

When her parents died she was devastated. Sango became withdrawn. She wouldn't talk to anyone or leave her room for days at a time. A bathroom was attached to the room so it wasn't necessary to exit for that. Sango didn't just refuse to eat, she couldn't. She went into trauma. She only drank and no- it wasn't water. It took Kohaku, her normally emotionally neutral or stable brother, breaking down into tears leaning against her door, to snap her back into reality. She heard his weight as he pressed against the wood and when she opened it he was on his knees his fists balled on the carpet. Sango had felt the floor fall away from her feet. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotchy. Bags rested underneath her eyes and her hands were cut. Vaguely she remembered snagging her brother about the waist and repeating the same phrase over and over.

Since that day, as tribute to her brother, she never touched alcohol again. For the first time in her life, Sango had met rock bottom and never wanted to touch it again. She preferred life flying in the sunlight through the clouds, like right now, much better. And in the memory of her parents, she took over the store. During high school, she hired an elderly woman, Kaede, and her old coot of a neighbor, Totousai. But when she was accepted to Tokyo University, she only had them take over it for her when she had class or other such detainment's. Of course, she didn't like having to ask them for help, she was independent right now, for Kohaku and herself, but she was still in school. The pair didn't want payment, or rather Kaede didn't, Totousai had stuck his hand out, but retracted it fast enough when Kaede elbowed him one in the ribs.

The young woman looked sadly at her palms. There, resting in an angled row at the center of her palm, slightly more towards the root of her fingers, was the only testament left, besides memories, or her descent into depression after her parents death. Four crescent moon-like marks were scarred into the tanned skin. Some were thicker than others because she recreated the same marks over again, but the replacement of her nails into her flesh were slightly displaced than the first entrance. So naturally the scars' thickness was scattered.

"I'm so sorry, Kohaku...I'm so sorry."

Again- keep going.


	10. In The Spotlight

Well I was blown away by the review responses, so I have decided to finish this story to the very end. No promises though.

blah blah- - thoughts

Sometimes she really despised this. Sitting with her back abnormally straight listening to a mole with a mustache and glasses describe battle tactics. Why did she take this class again? Oh right- her ongoing annoying interest in ancient weapons and martial art techniques that fell just below an obsessed addiction. Well no, not really. She was just exaggerating again.

Damn it, Nicodemus just had to ask me a question out of the two hundred people here...-

"Miss..."

The stout male glanced at the list located on the worn, slightly chipped clipboard in his hands. The withering professor was dressed in a tacky dusty brown suit. Underneath was a pristine, probably pressed, pristine white collared shirt. A red and white checkered neck tie adorned his neck below the leaves of his collar in a crisp what seemed to be a choking manner. His loafers squeaked as he shifted his weight, a good one hundred kilos, from one to the other. His overweight nature was distracting, but nothing too out of the ordinary. Well, this compared to a small, compacted mass of one of the many white dwarfs that she learned about in her other elective class, studying astronomy.

"Higurashi- when facing a possible attack from behind, what are your first actions to accomplish?"

Said female stood from her previous stiff neck position due to the tight space between the back of the chair and the make shift desk top that flipped over her half her lap. It normally sat connected to the chair by a rolling hinge between her seat and the one next to her. These were to provide a writing surface, but could also be put away if not needed or wanted. Kagome had to lift it up just to get out of her seat. Her aching back, at first, complained about the sudden motion. But after arching her cramped muscles discreetly, the pain subsided to a sore that would once again wreak havoc on her nerves upon sitting back down.

Kagome was not looking forward to that and almost thought about going up the stairs to the back where some students were forced to stand due to the overflow of students in the rather small classroom. Silently, she pondered her answer as she unconsciously alternated chewing on her poor tortured lips. Man, a red letter day. Kagome was both nervous and trying to concentrate. The professor, though brilliant was somewhat foolish, waited watching the girl twist back and forth, moving her hips. The motion was a short, swift sway and her hands tugged and de-wrinkled her blouse. Hataki's dull black eyes were sunk into his cranium, his graying beard and mustache flashed white in certain areas. The lightening tinges gave a silvery appearance becoming almost sickeningly iridescent when caught in the light. One could almost imagine, or hallucinate rather; the glimmering sparkles dancing across the room's high ceiling with his sloth-like movement.

Sango cringed beside her standing friend, it was too much. His name was Hataki Takeshi and currently, as always, his rabbit-like teeth stuck out because his upper lip was always curled in an almost snarling gesture. Yet it remained in silence and in somewhat an amiable expression more than vicious. The room countered that quieted snarl as everyone awaited her response. The heavy weighted air rested on Sango's chest as if the sheer gravity of it held the intention to crack her ribcage and crush the beating organ beneath.

"Backwards jab, with the elbow being bent at a ninety degree angle. Then step one foot back between the attacker's legs, with the foot catching behind the ankle and give a quick shoulder thrust to knock the opposition to the ground."

Kagome said it all in one quick breath as she gently gestured with her hands to emphasize her point. The aging scholar's eyes widened ever so slightly and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. That is before an amused and pleased smirk tinted on his thin lips, the gleam in his eye was not that unlike that of a hunter just catching his prey. Hataki-dono shifted, arching his curved frame in the reverse direction of his audience towards the large chalkboard who were awaiting, in his imagination with baited breath, the critic's review.

"Ah- Very nice, Miss Higurashi, but one must wonder where this information was acquired...certainly not from my lecture on the second general in command of the Japanese royal recruits, Yukimoto Kito."

The girl, once bored, now stood straighter with her pale, vibrant face draining somewhat of its rosy color that naturally streaked and spread across her cheek bones. Her cherry lips parted in shock, seeing as how she hadn't been paying attention and just answered off the top of her head, before a light blush of embarrassment filled her face with life again. Kagome bit her bottom lip fiercely feeling it throb in complaint and bowed her head forward a tad. The action hid her eyes with her long ebony bangs that brushed her cheeks softly. Normally, during class, she would pinned these annoying suckers back seeing as how they would hinder her sight, but she'd been late today. Therefore she had forgotten to grab the matching burettes resting on her side table by her bed. Hataki-dono stood with one of his hands shoved in his pocket and the other splayed across his engorged abdomen fiddling with one of the silver buttons closing his suit jacket. His normally somber, or rather serious, face was split in the gentlest crooked smile he'd ever shown.

His now shining black eyes showed mirth and pleasure of her obvious discomfort. His usual monotonous, lackluster voice that boomed through the room, injuring ears as he went, with a vengeance, morphed and softened into a coaxing tone. Regardless the timbre was humorous and jubilant because of his long awaited discovery. Finally, he was able to uncover a mind containing knowledge of the past and wasn't trounced with the vogue of the now. But the only question was how...and why?

"Please sit, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome hopped at the chance to release herself from the hypothetical spotlight and class resumed. The accent of Hataki-dono's voice receded back into 'lecture' mode. Kagome covered her heated cheeks with her cool hands soothing the burn of humiliation. With a sigh, her tense shoulders went lax and she righted the slightly ruffled papers on her now replaced flip-top desk. But remarkably, Kagome was much more content and at ease like she just lifted a burden from her body. Was it because of her teacher's attempt, a very successful one at that, to find those who weren't paying attention? The tired girl did have the opportunity to stretch her once burning muscles that were now pulsing with a soothing relief. The result contradicted her earlier assumptions that her back's state would relapse back into the stiff vertical posture once reseating herself.

For once Kagome allowed herself to slump over the thin desktop to lean on her arms. Posture was a large endeavor and a necessary habit, especially for her beloved activity that she dedicated a good deal of her free time to- archery. Yes, you wouldn't think archery would depend on posture and that this aspect was more expected in a kendo class. But a lot of people overlooked the effort that archery took and all the time that one was required to put into it. Kagome prided herself with her talent. It was one of the few things she loved and cherished.

Archery was one of her best traits because in these modern times, such traditional necessities had become only interesting pastimes. Growing up on a shrine, the 'sport' was very important to her and held a historical meaning. All of her ancestors were expert archers, it was in her blood, and Kagome made sure to hold her head high when undertaking the activity.

"Nice one, Kag."

Kagome looked at Sango, a bored look permeating her eyes turning them a solitary blue for once. Then the girl smacked her friend on the arm causing Sango to pull away from her. But Sango had happened to knock into the shoulder of her neighbor in the next seat over. The still smiling Sango was about to turn around to apologize graciously when she felt something strange.

I wonder…?


	11. Out For Sushi

Sango's back went stiff, her soft brown eyes wide. On instinct she turned and slapped the offender one hard on the cheek. Her eyes burned, more of their red tint awakening near the pupil. She looked scary really. Her hands were resting on her hips and her fists were clenched so hard her short nails were biting into her skin. No doubt in the same places as her already scarred flesh. Kagome poked her hand over Sango's shoulder to look down at the man lying on his back between the back of the chairs in front of them and their own plastic seats. His mouth was open wide in a large smile in a comical expression that caused Kagome to cover her mouth to hide her bemused smile. His deep purple eyes were dazed and you could almost picture the birds and stars flying around his head.

Sango sent her a helpless and violated look. A hint of a blush, that rarely ever reared its head, was staining her friend's cheeks. Kagome shrugged and turned to look the man as he rose from his prostrated position on the laminate flooring. The unknown male rubbed his abused cheek that was now sporting a hearty red mark. Despite that however he had an ecstatic smile that showed up his straight, white teeth.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Miroku."

The man now known as Miroku had jet black hair that was pulled back into a rat tail at the nape of his neck. He had, as noted previously by Kagome's ever observant attention... well most of the time, deep violet eyes that had a navy tint. This was currently highlighting the outer ring of his iris. In one of his ears, were two identical gold hoop earrings that hugged the lobe closely. The pair was jostled with his every movement. He was nearly six inches taller than Sango despite her tall, femininely height. To put it all in perspective, Sango was half a head taller than Kagome. So what is drawn from all of Kagome's nonsense observations? Kagome is short.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"How nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Yea...you too."

Kagome eyed him warily, he was simply too charming.

"Milady, onegai, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Mouths opened in the entire classroom with many of the seniors smirking at the sophomore as he grasped the gaping girl's hand. He then kneeled before her and placed a soft kiss on the back on her hand. Kagome huffed and pulled her hand back. She could feel Sango's ire behind her back and just as the second clobber of the morning was left unheard as class was dismissed. Miroku was once again knocked off his feet and his last conscious sight was the receding rear of the lovely female of whose name he had yet to learn.

"Hey, Sango wait up!"

Kagome was thoroughly ignored and had to jog after her friend while trying to balance the two new text books on her arm. She'd gotten all her texts yesterday that were needed for her classes and these two happened to be the biggest of all six. Yes- six! When Kagome caught up she could only wonder what the girl beside her was mumbling. Her face was red with anger and her eyebrows were knitted. Whatever she was saying. It was being muttered darkly under her breath. One would think she was cursing the young man, Miroku.

"Sango?"

"Nani?"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so snippy. Who has the crush now?"

"You're kidding me."

"Uh...well yea."

Sango shook her head as the two shared a laugh. Kagome tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear that was especially curled and in a rebellious mood this late morning. Her first class was ancient history followed by her, very similar, ancient techniques class. Sango's first class, which sucks for her, is advanced chemistry then in the same techniques class as Kagome. It was basically the only class they shared together. And this was because Kagome and she had decided to take the elective course together. It was a common interest they shared that no one was really aware of. The only downside was that the class had nothing really to do with either of their majors, seeing as how both dealt with science.

"Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure, how about sushi?"

"Did you finally find a place?"

"Finally...on the corner of Keis and Isa. It's actually only a mile from the main campus."

"That close and you had no idea it's been there?"

"Well, after Kuyushi's went out of business..."

"Yea that was your favorite place wasn't it?"

"It was hard to find another good place. Mmm, Kuyushi's had the best fish, always fresh. "

"You're drooling again..."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

It seemed like the two were always laughing when together. And really that isn't an exaggeration. They would joke and poke fun, but it was all harmless humor. Kagome was often thought of as the sensitive one, but really she was surprisingly sarcastic. Sango wasn't sensitive, but there were more tender spots than Kagome. And if you happened to hit one of those, even if by accident as the situation usually was, she would withdraw once again. The sushi place was bigger than Kuyushi's and was less likely to shut down if there was a drop in profit. There was a bar right up at the sushi counter where you could watch the food being made, but there were also more tables around the room. Near the window there were higher tables with stools. The lighting was dim, but there were many windows to allow the natural light in. Skylights were also placed randomly around the room and one was currently above Kagome and Sango's heads.

"This place is quaint."

"Isn't it? It still has that cozy atmosphere, yet won't shut down on me."

"Heaven forbid you go through withdraw again."

Sango's tone was dry and her face was bored. Kagome only smiled delightfully dragging a smirk onto Sango's rose petal lips. Kagome was known, by her friends, as a fish freak. It was then only meat, or what could be considered meat, that she would eat. She would find one place and absolutely fall in love with it. So much to the point that she would go there at least once a day. At the Kuyushi Sushi Stand, especially since it was so small, she knew every worker's name as well as the owner. She was their best and most loyal customer for the second and third years of her college life at Tokyo U.

"So who owns it? Are you best friends yet?"

"Oh yes, Sango, didn't you hear? I'm marrying the guy in two weeks!"

"Okay, okay, point taken."

"I've only been here three times so far."

"Ah."

Actually Kagome didn't know who owned it. All she knew was that some rather young entrepreneur named Takashi…or something…started it just this passed summer. Kagome probably would have tried it sooner, but she had gone home to help with the shrine over the summer break.

Of course...it's short, but two more chapters!


	12. Chikujitsu

"Sess-san! Sess-san! Can we go in there?"

Rin pointed her tiny index finger towards a small shop at the corner of the street they were currently walking on. Once again, for the third day in a row, his little girl had desired to play in that quaint little park bordered on one side by the towering sky scrapers and bustling streets. On the other side, the park was nestled comfortably and complemented with small business shops and restaurants. There were many small double lane roads, some being cobble stone, that winded and twisted as if forming passageways of a maze. There were trees lining the streets and many store display windows.

The two worlds, so close together, yet so different. The contrasting atmospheres crossed and contrasted along Kisei Komichi, loosely translated to Death Lane. Many gangs clung to the stone and plaster alleyways like it was their heaven. Riots spouted nearly everyday and more deaths occurred with each charade. The government claimed to 'cracking down on crime,' yet they heard no news of these daily occurrences? People rumored that the government purposely ignored these acts and that they made some agreement. Others said that the leaders just couldn't get a fix on the gang headquarters. These were more of the somewhat ignorant, but dependent and strict followers if the regime.

The little shop was named Chikujitsu. The shop was some sort a toiletry boutique or at least from what he gathered of what was shown in the storefront window. There were several items displayed are arranged aesthetically. One example was a stick of incense lying diagonally over an ornate wooden box. The container was obviously an incense burner with a navy blue cloth beneath used for snuffing the flame.

"Why do you wish to enter, Rin?"

"Because Kohaku's in there! See!"

Sesshoumaru looked passed the glare of the setting sun and now did notice the boy. He was, at present, sweeping the floor of the front room. Did the boy possibly work here?

-One way to find out...-

Kohaku lifted his head when the tinkling bell mobile that hung over the door jingled with the entrance of a customer. He knew this because Sango and Kagome always came in the side door. Kaede was sitting behind the register knitting a scarf, watching over the store while Sango was at a night class. The colors of the scarf were somewhat bland, but held a contemporary appeal. The scarf was the purest black with a plaid-like pattern of greys weaved in a close knitted pattern. The elderly woman also raised her head and greeted the man who lived a few floors up from her own spacious apartment and child she often packed lunches for with a kind smile. This was a smile that only a woman whose life was full of wisdom and joy could produce. She nodded to him and gestured her hand around the room in a waving motion.

"Look around as ye wish, Takarashi-san."

Sesshoumaru eyebrows dipped a little in the center of the arches. Her speech always did catch him off guard. It told of the long lost ages of ancient Japan. It was strange, yet a refreshing change. Her voice was as always soft and deep, with a tender scratch to it to deem her true age reality. His eyes watched Rin as she avidly spoke with the taller, older boy. He was standing straight with the broom still resting in one hand. His normally blank face, not unemotional mind you, was captured in the twitching grasp of what could be described as a fond smile.

Rin turned to him with a smile, but her eyes refocused passed him at the elderly woman behind her. Rin tilted her head as she was wont to do and was becoming her trademark habit. Her chocolate brown warmed enormously at the sight of her beloved lunch-packer, Kaede. Rin's gaze remained a little longer than usual. It seemed as though the child was searching her elder's soul for an answer. It was an answer to a question that only Rin could know of and apparently she found it for she grinned at the elder shopkeeper. Then she followed it with a wave and a short, loose bow.

"Konban'wa, Kaede-obaasan!"

Kaede chuckled. The girl was absolutely adorable. She came in and ran straight to the young Kohaku. In fact she nearly ran him over and gave him quite a start. The child, Rin, beamed up at him with unparalleled joy that was extremely rare in these petulant times. Kohaku, much to Kaede's surprise, returned it with his own version of that same happiness. Of course since it was Kohaku, who reveled in a more reserved nature, only curved and parted his lips in the barest sense. But the message was well received.

"Konban'wa, it is a splendid please to meet ye here, young Rin."

As Kaede was the oldest in the room, Sesshoumaru dipped his head, in show of his respect to her collected wisdom gained in her passing years. And Kaede nodded back.

"Pleased to see thou as well, Takarashi-san."

Truthfully he shouldn't have been surprised that she had recognized him. He was one of the wealthiest in Japan and that was with or without his father's inheritance. Yes he was quite well off before his old codger of a father passed on leaving him a multi-million dollar corporation. It could only be his father's way of saying that Sesshoumaru needed a real job, not one centered on worthless photos. After all he had only met her a few times, but often passed her in the entrance hall of the apartment building where they both lived. Did she own this shop? Since Kohaku had finished his sweeping, he took Rin into the back room. He was currently showing her around while conversing about school-related topics.

Sesshoumaru rested his tapering legs by sitting on one of the stools placed in the corner of the room. His back leaned against the wall and his head was tilted back against the support as well. He closed his eyes, the already long day felt even longer when he received some disturbing news. Takarashi Technology was accepting interns to work aside certain employees along with some of their associate companies. The two other main businesses that kept close to Taka Tech. were Hamasaki Corp. and the Haruyama firm. Hamasaki had just recently merged with Taka Tech. for investment reasons.

Hamasaki was renowned for its great discoveries in the medical industry as well as furthering research that usually always handed out unique results. Taka Tech. supplied most chain hospitals, but Hama Corp, as it was named now, was their largest and longest buyers. It only made sense to merge, but it was finalized when Sesshoumaru's younger half-sibling Inuyasha married the heir to Hama Corp, Hamasaki Kikyo. The Haruyama law firm has been connected to Taka Tech. since Inutaisho's father and Hazuna's became close friends in college. Inutaisho and Hazuna grew up together and no better friendship could be known. There weren't rivals like most thriving companies in Japan, but coincided peacefully. It was only the Obaruka Corporation that caused problems.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"Hai, Rin?"

"May I go to the park with Kohaku-kun?"

"Hai, I'll come to you when its time to leave, but we cannot stay long. I'm expecting a call from work."

-Kohaku...kun?-

Words to know:

Chikujitsu: With each passing day

Hai: yes

-obaasan- suffix for grandmother

Tell me if there are errors and I will fix them. Please don't just ignore them.

Thanks to Carmmelldoll for pointing out my contradiction of Kaede.

Review Response to Jay: Because I couldn't respond to your review...to answer your comments. Kagome is an adult, she is twenty two, lol. I don't think her age makes her experiences less prominent. She is old enough to have had hard times, but is still inexperienced in certain aspects of reality.


	13. The Letter

Kagome unlocked her door. She entered the studio apartment and set her books down on the island in her kitchen. A sigh escaped pursed lips and she leaned back against the counter top, her back once again ached from sitting in class for hours upon end. Although the soreness didn't hum as harshly that it normally would because she had only had a lab today. Ugh, that class was so difficult. It wasn't just the work or the material that she got. It was her teacher! Why did the woman have to twist all the knowledge into something so confusing that she couldn't understand it anymore? No wonder the class was practically empty and those who did take it must have been like child prodigies.

Normally Kagome would have asked the professor for assistance or extra material to look over. This usually helped her to better comprehend. Most teachers edited their notes to make them shorter and easier to pass on. But for Kagome, the in depth and unabridged version was always best. That way no information was left out. But no- not in this class. Mrs. Tashimi didn't offer tutor sessions or after class discussion. There was no way for Kagome to get additional help besides looking blindly in the library through the many, many book shelves in the biology section. It was so extensive that the subject had its own realm. Kagome could just imagine it torturing students by purposely hiding the books they needed. It was stupid, but it helped to calm her down.

As of right now she was so frustrated. Her breath was fast and labored. Her fists were clenched and her arms were resting across her chest. She groaned. Her adrenaline was pumping and she needed to blow off steam, but her first archery class wasn't until tomorrow. With a roll of her eyes, she went over to start and go through her mail. She might as well do it now when she's already tense. Then the bills wont cause her to act this way again some other time when it wasn't necessary.

"Bill...bill...huh, what's this?"

Kagome's fingertips paused over a pure white envelope. Truly it stuck out like a sore thumb; she wasn't sure why she didn't notice it earlier when she pulled it from her mailbox in the lobby of the dorm. It was just as long as her other bills, but nearly twice as thick. When the girl read the name of the sender on the top left hand corner of the envelope, her breath caught. In that one moment it was like time stopped. Her breath was shallow and her eyes wide with anticipation. Her delicate fingers carefully broke the seal. Kagome easily slipped the contents from their paper container. Cerulean eyes highlighted with a sea green turning their hue a swimming ocean.

Kagome's head fell forward as she brought the letter close to her face. She read and re-read the words over and over at least four times before sprinting out the door. She weaved between the few people on the sidewalk; a large smile split her face. She could feel their curious glances and then she spotted Totousai hobbling up the slightly steeping street. Kagome paused long enough to bear hug the old man squealing 'I made it!' in his ear before peeling off again. Totousai was spun around with the haste of her exit, leaving him watching her back in the direction he had just left. He watched as she entered Chikujitsu, the door swinging open with zeal. He chuckled as she almost tripped on the small step up into the store. The old man turned and continued back up the street towards his too expensive apartment that the old hag Kaede had conned him into renting. Perhaps the only reason or one of, that he actually did it knowing that she would be his neighbor. And this way he could be close to his friend should he ever need her assistance with his health again.

"Sango!! Sango where are you?!"

Kagome had entered through the front door in her rush to see her friend. Normally she would have gone around the corner to employees' entrance, but today she had very good news. Her foot caught on the two inch lift to the door. No one ever tripped on it because she was stepping up into the store anyways, but she was running and that was a slightly different, longer stride. The side door didn't have one and she wasn't expecting it, but she caught herself just in time. The chimes on the door clanked against the glass causing Kagome to turn around a wince putting a hand to her ear. She was standing by the edge of the counter when Sango came into her room. She had a dry look on her face and her hands rested on her hips. Sango had only gotten to the store about an hour ago. Kaede had left right away since she had a doctor's appointment, but Totousai stuck around a little while talking with her to give her some company in the rarely empty store.

It was actually only minutes after that she heard the crack of the chimes on the glass of the door. Sango had come out intending to scold whoever it was that would mistreat her hand crafted doorbell so miserably. To her shock it was Kagome, though she shouldn't have been too surprised. Whenever Kagome had news she would race in that entrance and practically break the chimes of their twine in the process. But was this bad or good news? Sango couldn't be sure for Kagome's face was full of guilt for once again endangering the metal pipes on the glass.

"Eh heh heh...sorry about that."

"So what is so important that once again you almost break my wind chime?"

"Well, I-"

"You know I need that thing, it tells me when there is a customer."

"Yea, I kno-"

"So what is it?"

"Will you shut up and let me tell you already??"

Sango turned and went back into the work room. She laughed as she went, her shoulders shaking mildly with her mirth, one trait that always screamed Sango. She sat down at the clay wheel she was sitting at making a pot. The worker put the towel she was using to wipe her hands across her knees, spread out like a dinner napkin, but slightly more forward towards her inner thighs. Sango then dipped her hands into the water before pressing the pedal with her right foot. Always use the good foot since it tends to have more coordination and control. Kagome watched as Sango delicately held her hands, with the tips of her elbows braced against her ribs, along the wet, quickly spinning clay. This always did amaze her how Sango could so easily create things of the finicky substance. Kagome's creations usually collapsed because they were too thin or exploded from being too thick. And after this occurrence was in the kiln which meant a few hours of scraping and picking the dry pieces off the bottom and sides of the high heat oven.

Sango slowed the pedal, grabbing a sponge and dripped water into the small three inch by two inch wide pot. Then she squeezed the rest of the water on the now halted wheel top. Sango slipped a thin aluminum spatula underneath the bottom of the pot, dragging water with the motion to loosen the stick to the wheel. Sango carefully picked up the wet, moldable figure up and set it down on the piece of canvas she laid out before she started. Placing herself on the stool, she picked up the clay tools and continued to carve out at the bottom. She was making an oil burner and was now creating a space in the bottom for the candle to sit. Then she would carefully carve out holes going up randomly in the sides so light could escape and be seen. The pot was wider at the top to accept the glass that would hold the oil. The last thing would be to carve out a passage for the heat to travel up to widen where the glass plate would sit. The heat would go through the oil, slowly activating its scent as the curling smoke carried its scent wafting through the room.

"I made the internship."

Sango's head turned to look at her friend, her hands pausing in her task. Kagome's voice was so soft, she almost missed it. Kagome was focused on the pot and had obviously been so absorbed she hadn't noticed the words slipping passed her lips.

"What?"

"I made it for the Hamasaki Corporation."

Kagome was now fully focused and her face was beaming happiness. Sango couldn't be prouder. Kagome had wanted ever since...the death of her father. The girl had often spoken of applying for an internship, but Sango never knew she actually did it.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sango ran and hugged the girl. The two were jumping up and down in a very school girl childish way. If anyone had seen them, they would have laughed, but the pair of dark haired beauties would have been thoroughly embarrassed.

"We have to celebrate!"

"Okay!"

"Want to go to that sushi place you found? We could take Shippou and Kohaku too." "Sounds perfect, but I'll have to go pick him up at the shelter."

Their voices quieted at this. Neither liked the fact that the cheery, lovable boy was living at a boarding orphanage. He was boarding there and he was lucky his parents left him enough finds to be able to have shelter at all. Sango put her in progress oil burner in the stock room after layering it with wet rags and a plastic, enclosed plastic cover. Kagome left ahead of her since Sango could grab Kohaku who was either at the park or at home. And they lived in a small two room apartment built above the shop. So it wouldn't take too long to locate him and meet Kagome at the sushi place. No doubt they'd reach it before her.

A little longer than normal.


	14. Finding Friendship

Sesshoumaru left the shop a few minutes after Rin. He just sat in that small front room listening to the only noise of the elder woman's needles clicking was just a little annoying. The wind whipped through his long hair, since he was walking with the gusts, and sent the locks over his broad shoulders. Sesshoumaru reached into the black backpack he had slung on one shoulder. He pulled out a thin, black hair band to tie back the blowing strands only to find them uncharacteristically mussed.

He turned in the opposite direction, the wind now swooshing them away from his person. Sesshoumaru ran his long fingers through his hair to smooth the small tangles out before closing the band twice around at the base of his neck. Truly it was a bother to tie it back because his hair was so long and difficult to pull it through the band two times. But after years of it, the act became natural.

Today was like the passed few. He'd gone home to change before going to the park, but this time his little one was sitting on the couch. She had been waiting for him. Rin was sitting facing the glass doors that opened to the high and luxurious balcony. Really he didn't like her going out there for fear she'd fall and she respected that by never going too close to the edge. He didn't have acrophobia, but just the thought of the only person that mattered to him…falling to her death…made him sick.

Rin turned when she noticed her parent standing there. She was dressed in black jeans that were faded in the thighs. The pants flared a little over her white tennis shoes with blue lights that activate when she walked. There was also a baby blue daisy-like flowers on the outside of each shoe. Her pale rose shirt was short sleeved that was like a princess style that puffed up around her shoulders. Her key necklace was tied around her neck, but tucked inside her shirt. There was a plain white zip down knitted sweater with a hood. Her light pink knitted mittens sat on top of her jacket. They had a fuzzy sheep lining inside, much like his jacket, and were tied together.

"Sess-san! Rin was waiting so Sess-san and Rin can go to the park together!"

Sesshoumaru allowed the ghost of a smile to cross his features as he nodded his consent. The two had left just after than, but Rin had wanted to bring some plastic tools to play in the sand with. Apparently she and Kohaku, someone he was seeing a lot of lately, were planning on building a sand castle at the park's huge sand box. It was big, bigger than he expected. It was at least ten feet by ten feet and was that way so that the many growing kids of the community could play all at once.

The two walked along together and when they passed Kisei Komichi, Sesshoumaru made sure to hold Rin's hand. The little girl searched the playground with roaming eyes, but her friend was no where to be found. She then told him she remembered a shop on the corner he had been walking towards with those other people. Kohaku's older sister, Sango, the other boy, Shippou, and the other woman…Kagome was it? So, that was their next destination. 

Sesshoumaru looked down when he felt sandy hands on his medium blue jeans. He squatted down to her level seeing as Rin's intent was to whisper in his ear. The little girl always tugged on his pant leg when she wanted to tell him something somewhat more private. As he bent down, Sesshoumaru brushed the sand that resided by his knee to the ground.

"Hai, Otome?"

Sesshoumaru's face cracked when a soft squeal escaped her lips followed by her complementary hug that always came after that remark. She loved to be reminded of that fact; the fact that he considered or rather that she was his daughter.

"Come! Come and see our castle!"

Rin wrapped both her small hands around his much larger one leaning backward to insist he pursue after her. Sesshoumaru stood and walked after his girl who walked three or four paces to keep up with his long stride. Rin was actually skipping along at his side adding in a faster jog when she fell behind.

Sesshoumaru's eyes actually widened. The so-called 'castle' was an architecture masterpiece, well for being out of sand that is. There were six turrets, one on each corner and two in the center. All the lines of the walls were clean and parallel. There were even indents were the lines of the stone on the wall were located. Hanging banners rested against the ledges of windows for support. Also there was a draw gate and moat, of course not filled with water, but still present. Inside furniture was even placed around. How could this loose sand…be transformed into something so meticulous and exact?

"Excellent."

Rin froze with her back turned. Her arms hung stiff pushed out at an odd angle from her body, showing her immediate pause in motion easily. Sesshoumaru…compliment? It was practically unheard of and Rin certainly wasn't expecting that. Rin was used to that small smile that she had long ago associated with his pleasure or pride in her, but not something verbal. Rin spun on her heel with her brown eyes wide and sincerely surprised. And she had thought that her father-figure wouldn't be able to shock her so anymore.

"Well…it was mostly Kohaku-kun."

Rin smiled cheekily and Kohaku blushed slightly at her compliment. But he didn't avert his gaze like Sesshoumaru had expected. Instead the young boy looked him in the eye confidently. It was somewhat out of character for the boy. 

"But Rin…a lot of the design was based on your inspirations."  
"We work well together, don't we, Kohaku-kun?"  
"Yea…I suppose so."

Kohaku was beyond nervous. His long-time idol was standing so casually in front of him. How was he to know that, besides Shippou, his only close friend would be Sesshoumaru Takarashi's adoptive daughter? His hands would have been in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting had the two things not been covered in sand.

"Where's the other boy?"  
"Oh, Shippou? I don't know, do you Kohaku-kun?"  
"Hmm…well he lives in an orphanage on the edge of the city. It's actually only a blocks from here."  
"He's not here?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

The boy was nervous from being in his presence, although Rin took no notice of the cause beyond the fact that her new found friend was uncomfortable. Rin smiled as she tried, in her way, to rectify those feelings. Of course, this made both males stiffen at her abnormally feminine action. Rin had picked up Kohaku's sandy hand and proceeded to dust it off. When the hand was clean, she ran circles over the back with her fingers. It was almost seductive and coming from a seven year old, down right strange.

"Rin…"  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes slowly down to the Kohaku and her linked hands. Her eyes followed his and his assumption was correct. She hadn't even been aware of what she was doing. He knew this for she almost immediately dropped it with a blaring blush staining her apple cheeks.

"Gomen ne."

Kohaku was looking at her and allowed a droop of his head forward to look at her through her feathery light bangs. He smiled a rare grin, one that actually showed his straight teeth. Rin lifted her own and her eyes glittered.

"Its okay, Rin-chan." 

Sesshoumaru had never been so ignored. In those few minutes he realized that his little one was drifting away from him. She wouldn't be only his anymore, but surprisingly he really didn't mind, just like he hadn't when she first made friends. Rin deserved this, deserved a normal life one full of happiness. And it all started with making friends and as time passes, possibly close allies she could trust. That is to say he wouldn't be the steel hearted father that he planned to become. She was too young to date, always will be, at least until she was thirty five. But he could tell that this Kohaku would protect her. Sesshoumaru was satisfied with that, but no one would be good enough for his girl in his eyes. Not even him.

Kohaku didn't even notice the absence of a certain someone. All his focus was on the smiling girl in front of him, one of his closest friends. Kohaku took Rin's hand and led her to the swings. She hopped on and he gave her a starting push before getting a running start on his. Kohaku hadn't had an easy childhood starting with his parents' death. But he could tell that Rin didn't either. This they shared in common besides going to the same prestigious school. And being in most of the same classes despite her being a year younger…he smiled again, but this time looked down at his lap so she wouldn't notice. Too bad she did, but her laughter was so contagious. He finally had someone he could talk to. Sure there was Shippou, but girls were always easier for him to open up to. And Rin...was the one.

I think the relationship might be a little too...uh...mature for Kohaku and Rin's age group. I tried to stress it as 'close friends' with a possible future as more, but I'm still not sure. Tell me what you think, possible changes, I'd really appreciate it.

Words to know:  
Otome: little girl, daughter 


	15. Tearing Memories

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sigh.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Damn it!"

Kagome growled. Her fingers were relentlessly tapping stiffly against the still unmoving steering wheel. She had been sitting her...for what a half hour now? Not that long, yes, but determined by the number of cars in front of her, Kagome assumed she'd have another hour maybe two to go at this pace anyway. It was undyingly irritating. Every five minutes, this creep three inches and quick stop motion.

There are downsides and upsides to every place one can live in the world. For example there's Antarctica. It is really cold, but in Japan…it was the infernal traffic. The long lines of Mercedes, sports cars, trucks, and other such mobiles sat in front of her blocking her path. Kagome stuck her ebony head out the window to try and see passed the fat-butted eighteen wheeler in front of her. All she saw was the overweight driver give her a wink in the mirror. And despite herself, and her brooding mood, Kagome laughed. She couldn't help it. With another look out her window, she saw the elderly man, at least to her, laughing along with her.

"Yes! Finally…"

A passage opened up in the lane beside her, the left lane, and became currently her savior. Kagome made a quick look over her shoulder before making bold move and cut off the woman behind her. Kagome could only smirk when she heard the woman's curse from her rolled down window as she continued her way. As she drove on passed the truck driver she gave a short wave and a smile. 

-Great…now even truck drivers can affect my moods…I really am emotional.-

Kagome grumbled still, but the anonymous male had surprisingly lightened her mood as she drove speedily down the highway. The rubber band effect really was a bitch, especially in rush hour. The only good part was once it let up, it really snapped. Kagome was going a good eighty five miles per hour and would be seeing Shippou in no time. During the halt period in her drive, she called the boarding house, a place for orphans to live kind of like a good quality apartment for no money. The housing was run by some charitable millionaire who spent like one-twentieth of his earnings to maintain the reality.

Shippou was lucky enough to get in. It was mainly because of his secret benefactor. Yes, it sounded kind of "Great Expectations" like, but Kagome wasn't going to complain. His parents were killed supposedly in a car accident, but Kagome knew the boy well enough. She could the signs. Shippou thought they were murdered on purpose, or at least that is what he blurted out when she had tried to help him move on. After that…he would say no more. Kagome had had her doubts, it sounded too good to be true, but after he received his invitation to move into this shelter Kagome had dropped all suspicions. Well sort of.

The first time she had visited the place, for a college assignment, she had dreaded going up to the last floor for the attendant's office. The building was being funded, but was old and therefore had no place to add an elevator and because the owner felt that the surrounding land was more important he didn't renovate to put on in. He had stated that the extra exercise wouldn't be a bad thing also, which it really wasn't. That is unless you're trying to walk the fourteen flights in three inch heels focusing on not tottering over back down the steep wooden things.

Kagome had entered the door to the dorm manager's office. That was where she met him the first time. The man stood with his back to her, hands clasped behind his back. They were clenched tightly, so hard his knuckles were white. His back was tense and his posture stiff. His long white abnormally white hair fell heavily to his lower back, about five inches from his white. 

Kagome's grip increased on the steering wheel, her normally calm blue eyes narrowing. Her thin jaw was set and she was gritting her teeth. Kagome shook her head casting her eyes down from the road momentarily to put in a cd. The only disc she listened to when she thought of him.

I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
I'll sing

The luminescent locks had dancing shadows that shimmered in the afternoon sun. He turned suddenly, his annoyed golden eyes reflected any glow and shown with an amazing luminosity that Kagome found herself staring. He wore an outfit that would be under the category of dressy casual. His maroon dress shirt was buttoned all the way up except for one pearl colored button. His Black tie hung loose from his neck. The colored dress shirt was tucked into black slacks and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing the customary slippers, except in black instead of the traditional white or cream.

"Takarashi Inuyasha."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

To me- you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head  
But you don't see me

Unwanted, unbidden memories flashed behind now glistening eyes. His gruff smile, the ruffled locks after they made love, the way he hid his true feelings… Yes, his true feelings for someone else. I was just temporary. Only a replacement until his primary decided she wanted him again. Then Kagome was shoved on her ass out of the picture.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kagome? Not this…again…"

But Kagome, no matter how much she'd chastised and despised herself, she'd loved that stupid bastard. And he said he did too, except it wasn't her he was talking to. Apparently Inuyasha had been dumped by someone named Kikyo the very day she showed up in his office/apartment. He lived there for free while keeping it running smoothly. He had some kind of dealings with the owner and had been put in charge. When he had first seen Kagome, and was shocked by the way his eyes widened. He had turned fully and introduced himself then. Only Kagome thought it was just the normal reaction to her so-called beauty others constantly labeled her with. But no…not even close. It wasn't what he saw it was who. As he said, Kagome had a ridiculously similar face to the love that stole and broke his heart.

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you

So many good times…Kagome was for once truly and completely happy for the first time. And one day the guy of her fucking dreams took her to a fancy French restaurant. Kagome had been jittery and so nervous because she knew this would be the night that her love would propose.

And when I wake  
You'll be the first thing I see  
And you'll realize that you want me

Her world fell away. The carpeted flooring disappeared beneath her high heels. Cerulean eyes had watered so viciously that she could barely see. Kagome had been vaguely aware of getting up and leaving the place in a frantic rush. Her head was held in one of hands as she grasped her purse so tightly in her hand and ripped her coat from where he'd checked it. A short taxi ride, an elevator, and Kagome found herself shaking on the floor an empty pill bottle in her numbing hand.

A year ago, Kagome had been given pain pills for experiencing some knee pain due to the fact that she tore the inner tendons. She still had them who cared if they were old. That only meant they wouldn't be as affective, but at this point in time, anything was better than feeling. She swallowed at least five in the first gulp and washed it down with some strong scotch she kept in the cabinet. The alcohol left a stinging in her throat, but she kept pushing it down. The drink didn't go alone for she accompanied it with many more of her friendly pills.

Kagome felt nothing, only that sickening ache in her stomach harshly increasing. Her eyes were fully grey for the second time in her life and the lids were rimmed with a reddish irritation from crying. Her face was soaked with the salty saline of her orbs. She'd never cried so much since…and she cried more all of her life's pain surfacing to bombard her all at once. This is what she got for repression.

And the tormented girl didn't halt her robotic actions until the pain in her stomach overcame the one in her heart. So basically…she passed out, so therefore couldn't continue the ludicrous plan.

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
And I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes-

The distraught girl woke up in the hospital a few days later. She felt like shit, in complete reality. Her neighbor had come to check on her since her door had been stupidly left open. Kagome kicked herself for not being in the state of mind to remember to at least close the door, if not lock it. Japan wasn't safe, or that was the reason she told herself…not the fact that she had wanted to die. A counselor, Niikosho Jinenji, visited her everyday. He was a tall man of heavy stature. He wasn't overweight, but very largely boned. He had kind, wide eyes, with one being slightly wider open than the other, which is actually a common trait if you only notice it.

He was very kind and Kagome took to him eventually, talking to him and only him. Otherwise she remained silent, but Kagome still didn't speak of the reasons possibly why she would want to commit suicide. It was then that Kagome realized, after he said it out loud, that she had wanted to die. Before, she had just assumed that she hadn't known what she was doing.

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you

It took many months for Kagome to even be able to live by herself. She had been placed in her neighbor, Koharu's care, during that time. This way she could continue with college. Koharu was one of the only innocent and kindly sweet people left in the world. That girl would do anything to make another happy. Kagome had once been that way. And in some minor, ridiculous way, Kagome was jealous of the girl for being what she couldn't. Kagome couldn't be that naïve, she couldn't. Not after everything that had happened. She couldn't go back to just believing in soul mates.

And when I wake  
I'll be the thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me

If Kagome were to believe in such silly notions...then she would also have to accept that hers left.

And I'll put a spell on you  
I'll put a spell on you

Kagome sighed, bringing herself from her own thoughts for once. She turned into the small parking lot of the boarding house, or shelter as Shippou called it. Saddened grey blue eyes lifted to the top story of the building, the corner room on the right. The tinted windows hid all possible life inside to the imagination. Kagome reached to unlock her seatbelt, grabbed her keys, and stepped out of her car. The young woman headed for the left side of the building where she knew the closest staircase to Shippou's quarters was located.

I don't know what struck me…but this is twice as long as I planned. Still short mind you. Tell me of errors as usual.

The lyrics:  
-Aqualung- "Strange and Beautiful"


	16. Orphan Dreams

To Kagome's delight Shippou's room was only on the second floor of six. It always made things easier especially since she was usually carrying something and wobbling her 5'5 frame on three inch heels. Plus, it was less steps. Kagome carried the parcel in her left hand. It was slightly heavy and she switched hands a few times as she walked the two sets of stairs that rounded up to his floor. The bag was the same one she carried to the park, but after Sango's inane, blurted words of her having a crush, she'd totally forgotten. Kagome was certainly embarrassed after all the trouble she went to finding the perfect gift. Or she hoped anyways.

The wooden planks creaked with their age as she watched the faded walls where the wallpaper was peeling in certain places. This was most likely because of water leaked and then persuaded the decoration to decay unnaturally soon. Her hair fell over her one shoulder and she had to switch the bag into her other hand other again to push it back behind her ear.

Kagome paused on the landing before the last flight. If she were to walk up to more steps she would see his door with the dead fish on the door. Apparently it was a hot new band called the 'Deisui Pirania' also known as…the Dead Drunk Piranhas.

-What kind of name is that?! I mean their insignia is a freakin' dead piranha-like doodle!-

Kagome sighed irritably. She wouldn't put a damper or even think about limiting his tastes for that would only improve his knowledge. It would increase his area of interest and set up a good habit for later occurrences. The fish's eye was crossed out with its fangs shown over the bottom lip. The fish was lime green with teal fins. And the sign covered a space of about a foot of thick, hard plastic.

Kagome stepped up one more step before she thought better of it and instead pulled her cell phone from the periwinkle Jansport backpack hanging precariously on her right shoulder. The small front pocket left unzipped.

The silver phone flipped open as she dialed a memorized number that she punched in so many times. A sullen voice, one she barely recognized answered the line. It was obviously bored and Kagome held in her chuckle at the tapping of her pencil in the background.

"Konnichi'wa, I am a representative of the Seikio Order Preparatory Institution."

Kagome's snicker echoed over the phone at the clatter of the pencil as it fell from his grasp and also the roll of his computer chair he moved in his shock did not escape her notice.

"Uh, um, konnichi'wa. What may I do for you?"

At his stutter, Kagome just couldn't hold it in any longer, that was the last straw needed to set her off. And Kagome did, she burst out laughing holding the phone away from her mirth to attempt to save Shippou's tender ears from the unusual outburst.

"Kagome-chan?"

His only answer was laughter. Shippou rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that laughter would recognize it anywhere. He brought the phone back to his ear when he heard her words wheezed passed giggling lips.

"Outside…down…stairs…"

He clicked off the portable phone and returned it to the base on his desk. Then Shippou swiveled in his blue desk chair while tucking the foot stool underneath the table top back against the wall. Shippou pulled on a dark blue t-shirt over his bare chest. It was so hot in the room, despite the cool contrast of the outside world in this wintry fall season.

He searched the hallway before walking to go down the steps. But he didn't have to for there she was. Kagome was leaning against the wall with her hand covering her large smile at the sort of dirty trick she played on her orphan. There were crystal tears layering the bottom lids of her dancing eyes. The color of the irises the brightest blue they'd been in awhile. Kagome's other arm was wrapped around her side with the forearm holding up the elbow of her left.

"Ohayou."

Shippou smiled at the giggling woman as he stood there in his boxer shorts and t-shirts, the socks not completely on his feet in his haste out the door. Kagome stood straighter and made her way up admiring how mature he was acting right now.

It was certainly a different greeting from Shippou. At least that's what the woman thought before a boy-shaped blur hurled at her heeled form as soon as she cleared the last step. Lucky for her Kagome wore off that extra force her lovable orphan sent her way by spinning around full circle. Except his legs didn't fly out like they normally would because of the lack of space. 

"That's the Shippou I know."

The brightly smiling pair entered his dorm room. It was simple with a twin on one side next to his window. There was a navy shade pulled down. The dual-layer covered the dim light cast through from the branches of the tall oak next to the boy's window.

"Hey Shi-kun! What do you think about coming to dinner with Sango, Kohaku, and I tonight?"  
"Sure I was really bored anyways, but what's occasion?"  
"Well…nothing really special…"

Shippou smiled as Kagome rested her head in her hands while sitting on the edge of his bed. Her gorgeous blue eyes, the ones he loved to admire, lifted to look at the ceiling in a belying meaning of importance than which she spoke.

"Mikata…onegai tell me!"

Shippou didn't notice the warm glow in her eyes from the name he labeled her as. The color lightened and swirled with another lighter blue to indicate her happiness. He wanted her happy of course, but he did try to achieve that affect with careful words. Shippou was always amazed by what color the twin orbs would go to next. It seemed to always be a different hue. But the light and warmth of her eyes reminded him of someone. The picture of a laughing, sweet, if not somewhat shy little girl with chocolate eyes and a side pony tail popped into his head. 

-Yea…Kagome is kinda like Rin, huh-

"Oh it really is nothing, Shi-kun…I just got the internship at Hamasaki."

Shippou turned his back as she spoke passing it off as nothing due to her nonchalant tone. That is until the truth of her words sunk into his red head. His freckled nose wrinkled in confusion.

-Hamasaki...Hama…-

Kagome's orphan turned his green eyes wide with recognition. Kagome jumped up happily grinning as he ran to her with open arms. They did hug a lot…but that was part of the beauty of their relationship. The two were purely platonic, but shared the liberties of telling all feelings and the contact deemed only worthy of mother and son without the strange awkwardness that was usually closely acquainted with adoption. 

Kagome and Shippou were more than friends and as devoted as they could be without being connected by blood or legal papers declaring their right to each other. And it was all realized in moments such as these, at least to Shippou. The orphan could only hope that when the day came for Kagome to move on with her life, that he wouldn't be left behind like he had with any of the others who attempted to keep him. Kagome was like none other and he would have no other, for she was what he wanted.

Now, whether or not she would remain as his close friend and confidant or perhaps become the only family he ever actually had…would be decided by her because Shippou already considered her that way. Shippou loved this klutz of a woman with all of her childish notions and the strange maturity she seemed to attain only when it counted. Shippou loved her, but he was anxious to verbally state, even as it had always been imbued in his actions. The orphan wasn't afraid she'd reject him for that wasn't in Kagome's nature, to leave someone in need alone. No- Shippou was more concerned that she would accept him fully into her life only because she felt that she was obligated instead of really wanting it like he did.

"Well, do you want to go?"  
"Mochiron!"  
"Then get ready baka!"

Shippou would have taken offense seeing as how he was quite advanced in intelligence for his age. He even, as many said, acted much older than he really was, but again that laughter in those stupid, giddy eyes of hers told him clearly it was only a silly joke at his expense. Shippou had learned not to take those words literally, they were almost endearments. Shippou had actually come to like hearing them for then he knew that Kagome was comfortable enough to joke around with him. As she didn't with many others, it felt like a privilege that only Sango and on the rare occasion Kohaku shared with her, with the exception of himself.

"With you in my room?"

To his ever amusement she blushed. Kagome was his senior by at least a decade, but was still as modest as a schoolgirl. Perhaps it was one of her more redeeming qualities if not a little bit annoying at times. Shippou remembered the irritation he felt when she had fallen once when they were roller-blading in the park. The woman wouldn't even push up her pant leg to reveal the scrape he knew existed on her knee. The two had to move until a willow tree with its all-encompassing branches to hide the 'skin' she was showing in public.

Shippou was naturally uncomfortable in intimate situations, even if he was just in a room alone especially when with a female of his age. But for his age that was natural. Kagome…was just strange. Shippou knew there was a reason she was so distant and under a limited 'touch' policy. This was where she was very cautious of her affection and receiving it in return. But Shippou never really had the heart to push her enough to tell him that. In time, he knew that she would open up to him. Kagome, to his knowledge, was an open person where the pages of her life were showcased for the world, if not already seen plainly on her expressive baby face.

"Oh, of course not…I'll be down stairs. But hurry, we're probably going to be late with traffic."  
"Why don't we just take the train?"  
"Uh…well it's so close to my school I was going to drop off my car then ride you home on the train if that was alright?"  
"You know you don't have to do that every time."  
"What?? Yes, I do. Shippou you may act older than me sometimes, but you're still seven. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Shippou smiled, a not so bad habit that he got from her, as he pushed Kagome out of the doorway gently. That is before he shut the door in her face and shouted ten minutes through the wooden barrier.

Kagome laughed lightly and headed carefully back down the stairs. She sat on her car pondering why she acted all maternal on Shippou earlier. He'd been using the train as transport since he moved into this dorm because it was farther than walking distance from the city. But when with her, Shippou always got escorted back especially if at night. 

-Hm…I never really noticed before…-

This is late...I took it a different way than originally planned which meant the entire chapter I wrote- to be deleted.  
Words to know:  
Mikata: close friend, supporter  
Mochiron: of course, naturally  
Baka- idiot (we all should know that because of inu…but just in case)


	17. A Wreck

Blame my torturous mother for this being late, but I'm going to make this longer to make it up. I know the last update was late as well…but she took my laptop (the only computer in the house) because I forgot to do the dishes…-.- how lame.

The night was pleasant. The restaurant had mood lighting and at night it was dimmed with the tables lit with candles. It was kind of strange seeing as how it was a sushi place that was meant more as a 'eat and go.' Apparently the owner is now trying to make it classier. There were more tables on the floor and a live band was playing in the corner. The band, or rather orchestra, was small, but included a violin, trumpet, and somehow a piano was stuck in there too. Kagome couldn't figure out how that full size black piano could possibly fit in this small restaurant. That is until she realized the bar where you could once sit to watch the chefs make sushi was removed and in its place…the piano. Kagome wrinkled her nose. Those seats were usually her favorites. She didn't know why, but watching the meticulous, yet swift cutting of the morsels of fish, the placement on the rice and being wrapped in seafood was stupidly fascinating.

Kagome and Shippou had arrived approximately fifteen minutes after Sango. Apparently that clever friend of hers knew that Kagome would get stuck in traffic and also Kohaku had wanted to play more with his new friend, Rin. Sango had actually been in the middle of teasing him when she noticed that Kagome wasn't chiming in. A quick look to her left and Sango's smile dropped like honey from her lips. It was almost is slow motion. Kagome stood slowly from her seat, stepped to the side, and carefully tucked her chair back under the table. 

Kagome turned to Sango and whispered in a soft, almost toneless voice, "Make sure Shippou gets home safely, won't you?" 

And at Sango's speechless nod, the girl walked off and out the door, but not before being seen by a pair of golden eyes. Sango had watched her walk away only to turn her head in the direction her dearest friend had been staring. Her lips thinned and her eyes darkened. Now she knew why.

Sango and the boys finished their food quickly and left the restaurant after dropping a few bills unceremoniously on the table, an act surely not appropriate for this now much more expensive dining place. But as of right then, Sango couldn't give a shit. She was more worried about her friend, but even more so the look that was planted on her face.

The darkened steel grey eyes shaded by hanging bangs casting shadows on those orbs giving the twins a tortured look. The thin black eyeliner that normally highlighted the blue irises gave her an even more hardened appearance. The paled cheeks with lips pursed so tightly together the soft flesh turned white with pressure. Also, the clenched jaw that remained taught as if to kill the abandoned scream in her throat all for the fear of discovery. This was something Sango hadn't seen for an entire year at least that's what she thought until about ten seconds ago. It was then that she realized that it had always been there, she'd just been blind to it. The scorching hopelessness and utter loneliness, even when surrounded by several people considered love ones. Yes- it was all there hiding expertly beneath that warm smile and secretly tucked away.

Sango had always perceived Kagome as transparent. Sango knew when the girl would lie or when she was excited. Sango could tell if the news Kagome was bursting to say was good or bad, but perhaps her friend wasn't that way at all. Or at least she learned how to lock it away so painstakingly secure that not even her best friend of two, going on three years…noticed. But all the same, it was there mistaken as a deep royal cerulean tinge that always constant in the ever swirling blend of blues and teals in the woman's eyes.

Sango unconsciously smack herself in the forehead. She could be so stupid sometimes, but she winced immediately afterwards. This hitting herself thing was getting to be a bad habit. Sango rode with Shippou home on the train and then returned with Kohaku hung sleepily on her back. His arms were loose around her neck and she was grateful he was with her for he was, even in this dormant state, keeping her toasty warm.

After tucking in her brother, Sango attempted to call Kagome. She had picked up the phone hearing that annoying dial tone, but knew that even if she did call Kagome wouldn't pick up, not while in this state. Sango's worse fear was the knowledge that Kagome probably wasn't even home.

-.- -.o -.- o.- -.- -.0 -.- 0.- -.-

There he was, the man who blessed and yet in the same moment haunted her dreams. The evil, conniving, handsome, with concealed kindness that she loved sat at the nicest table reserved for important people. It was half concealed by a wall to the rest of the restaurant, but looked out upon a small garden and koi pond that was set up at the back of the establishment as another new part of the 'romantic' atmosphere it was trying to achieve.

Not only was he here in real life, but he was once again trying the wobbly the strings holding her together. He was the puppet master, playing with her heart and uplifting her life only to cut her loose. Now the master was back and this time Inuyasha held the knife. He was poised ready to slit the bonds of recovery and did so swiftly with one little kiss to the back of Kikyo's hand accompanied by a little blue felt box slid across the table. It wasn't only that...it was the wicked, twisted smile sent her way when Inuyasha's attention was averted to open the champagne.

She then slowly felt herself raise from her seat and with gentle care replace the seat back under the table. She then left discreetly through the front exit. Once again Kagome felt her normally over-sharp senses dull as a thick haze spun its web around her. Her eyes were clouded by the gatherings of unshed crystal and her mouth felt dry like the desert sun without a drop of water in sight. Kagome's ears were nearly mute as all the sounds that would have bothered her were dropped down in a volume so steep that Kagome felt herself swimming. Kagome jetted quickly across the street and she would have made it if not for the forest green car.

Kagome turned dreary orbs upon the blurry figure leaning over her. She hadn't even heard the screeching brakes at the futile attempt not to hit her. The brilliant shining headlights hadn't contracted her pupils. The black spheres remained dilated and glossy in the moonlight. The last thing she remembered was a flash of silver before her eyes faded to black.

…..

Pounding- it was an incessant rhythm racking against her skull. The headache swore violently when she even tried to turn the littlest bit to get the sun out of her still closed eye lids. The workings of a drum striking a stressed and then non-stressed two beat tempo. She could feel the blood being shoved through the tapering tributaries that branch off from the main stream of current. Smooth, cool liquid passed by a desiccated mouth to spread silkily down the waterfall esophagus soothing the sandpaper tissue. Nostrils flared drawing in the fresh lilies no doubt near her by the pungency of their tender scent as it infused with the surrounding air. Wiggling toes made themselves known as the tingle spread up her legs to teasingly spin around her knee cap, specifically her left. There was natural warmth attaching to her hand that neither blanket nor wrap could achieve. The winding heat sprung like fingers through her numb hand as it slowly received a full grasp on reality.

Kagome opened her now liquid rain drop eyes, the lightest blue they'd even reached. There at her right, lay her hand entwined with another, like in those superficial chick flicks. The bizarre part of this incidence was that Kagome could not recognize the dark head that was resting upon the bed next to the enraptured pair of hands. The long blackened strands of hair were brushed back into a high pony tail at the back of the head. It was obviously a man by the build and the fact that his hand was twice the width of Kagome's. Now his hand wasn't fat per se, it was wider than hers, but only about an inch longer. This persona stirred in his post upon the hospital mattress. Kagome didn't need to guess that this is where she was for she woke up here enough times to recognize the soft, but supportive bedding.

Cobalt eyes perked upon roughly cut bangs and lighted after seeing Kagome awake. The man curved a roguish smile, so similar to his, at her simply for her consciousness. The anonymous male was dressed somewhat casually in a light blue collar, cotton dress shirt with the top three bottoms undone. The tails were left out in the back, but were tucked in, in the front showing without revealing his flat stomach. A chiseled pectoral view was seen through this peep hole as well as that flash of silver Kagome remembered before passing out from injury. It was a simple silver chain with a stylized representation of what Kagome could only imagine was a dead…fish? From what else Kagome could see he was wearing a pair of tasteful faded jeans that were frayed at the bottom hem from wear. A pair of black skater shoes peaked from under the baggy rims where a grey suede-like 'e' could be seen on the side denouncing the shoes under the Etnies brand.

"Uh..Ohayou. My name is Kouga. Haruyama Kouga."

Kagome's eyes widened. Why did she meet all these rich guys out of nowhere? The clueless twit had been recently informed just who Rin's adoptive parent, Sesshoumaru, truly was and it caused those unnatural blue eyes to bug out of her head quite comically. Not only would she be associated with his company through her internship, but she hadn't recognized what the fashion magazines denoted 'the most eligible bachelor in Japan.' At that point, Kagome felt idiotic, but then again the magazines and tabloids she just happened to glance at while putting her items on the conveyer belt at the grocery store never had a picture. Kagome only caught the headlines that were printed heavily in bright colors that always caught her eyes. But the name Haruyama was known through all provinces and prefectures of Japan. It was the most successful law company and now here was that man's son, holding her hand in some hospital who knows where.

"And you are…"

Kouga smiled softly, an obvious apology for interrupting her crusading thoughts that were no doubt being broadcasted across her face like those moving billboards that could be seen while passing on the street attached high on the towering sky scrapers.

"Higurashi Kagome."

Kouga squeezed her hand in reassurance with a small smile once again when he heard how meek her voice sounded. He then released her tiny hand and reached over next to Kagome's head. The injured girl couldn't help the blush that slithered across her cheeks at the gruffly handsome face inches from her ear. And like a chameleon Kagome wished she could turn white to blend in with the bed when she saw the playful smirk on his lips.

Of course he was only pushing the button to call in a nurse.

-Stupid Kagome, what is it with me this week? It's like my hormones are in high drive.-

A rather young girl, most likely volunteer, of about seventeen entered the room bearing a full tray of thank the lord it wasn't hospital food. Instead as it was laid over her lap on a plastic table cover that was hooked on the side of Kagome's bed. Kagome's stomach grumbled happily at the sight of the miso soup, two onigiri, and the warm pot of still steaming green tea. But even more so one of her favorites was the variety of pickled vegetables.

"I thought you wouldn't want that shit they usually serve here."  
"Yea- I mean no. Hospital food would have been fine really; you didn't need to go to any trouble."  
"Heh- I didn't I just ordered it from the sushi place across the street. It's called Agari."  
"Oh! I've been there, it's really good, especially the um- fried mackerel. And there oden! It's to die…for…"

Kagome's sentence dragged off when she saw the wolfish grin spread across her face as he sat slouched in the seat next to her bed.

"What?" Kagome's voice held a scowl on it, but her face was curious.

Kouga chuckled, "I've never seen a girl so excited about food that's all…"

"Hey, I know plenty of girls who are happiest when eating…"  
"And they're heavy…"  
"Humph, that's not a nice thing to say."

Kagome's tone was dry, but the guy was still chuckling at her. Kouga couldn't help it. This girl's voice went from a childish excitement, to a nagging wife's cross nature, and then finally to uninterested. And the last one reminded him a little too much of the man he'd been visiting just before he'd practically run this chick over.

"So why'd you run out into the street?"

Kagome's head shot up from her steaming tea, its olive green swirling with a misty white steam spewing from its surface, but her eyes didn't move up from looking at the imprints of her board straight legs under the white blankets. 

"I...just wasn't paying attention. I'm really sorry."  
"No, it's not a problem. I was just curious."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at him.

-Not…a problem? He almost hits me and he acts like he was doing me a favor…well he did only knock me over, but…still!-

"I don't want to take up any of your ti-"

A nurse knocked on the half-open door before quickly entering. This one, unlike the previous attendant, was more towards her mid-forties. She was no doubt the head nurse of this wing. Kagome smiled at her kindly. The woman's eyes were a soft brown and twinkled as she regarded the pair. Kagome tugged down on one side of her bottom lip in obviously disbelief. The woman, whom time was treating kindly, simply laughed a light soft surge of glee at the look she was sent.

"Miss...You are allowed to go home now. It's just a sprain, but stay off it for a few days for the swelling to go down. Raise it on a pillow and ice it twice a day. Take some of this if you have any pain."

Kagome took the proffered orange bottle with the white label.

"Thanks, I will."  
"You're welcome. I'll leave some crutches outside the door."

Kouga nodded, and then turned to regard Kagome.

"I'll let you change. I'll be right outside if you need me."  
"Mmhmm."

Kagome was blatantly ignoring him as she hoisted herself up and swung her legs over the railing lining the cot. Kouga shook his head. He hit the girl, spent the night at her bedside, and now she was already getting under his skin. What would his father say?

-Hell…he'd just laugh and say it would be just like me-

Kagome hobbled into the bathroom to change dragging her clothes from the side table next to her bed. The bathroom was big enough for a wheelchair to comfortably turn around in. Kagome exchanged her clothes for the hospital gown she just now noticed was open in the back. It was also now that she realized that…

-These…aren't my clothes!-

Kagome was shocked to find they fit her and after sticking her head back out the door once saw her old clothes in a bag. She could see the tears and rips from where she was half-hanging out of the bathroom. Kagome slipped on the new clothes and made sure to keep the tags. Kagome ran her fingers through her wavy tresses and pulled them into a tight French braid, but still quickly done. After years of experience braiding her hair, she was quite adept at it. Then the hopping woman pulled the thick braid over on shoulder and stepped out of the changing room into the hall as best she could. 

"Haruyama-san?"  
"Now, now…that's my father's name."  
"Oh…sorry…"  
"Stop apologizing already."

Kagome smiled at his irritated sigh and he stood in a feminine pose with his hands on his hips. She tried to stifle her laughter with her hand, but couldn't. Kouga watched her shoulders shake and the reddening of her cheeks from the corner of his eye.

"Here."

Kouga helped Kagome get her crutches situated and on the right setting. He waved a hand out in front of him allowing her to go first. After all…this was the first time he would get to admire her. She…Kagome looked good in the clothes he had picked out for her. Her others were ripped when she fell and skidded a few feet from his car. He never really hit her, just nudged her a little. But it didn't help that she didn't even try to move out of the way.

Kagome was dressed in a simple olive green tee shirt with his band 'Deisui Pirania's symbol of the front. It was a piranha within a spray painted circle, some of the paint dripping on the bottom end, with the letters 'd' and 'p' on the back with the same dripping paint design in a cream white. Then he had a pair of light blue pre-ripped jeans with one shaggy tear across the thigh and another at the knee. Her high heels had one broken heel, the ankle that was sprained, so he replaced them with black low-top chucks. He got a studded belt as well and she needed it apparently. The pants looked a little big, like a half inch, in the waist. She was so slim, but with a full rear that wasn't unpleasant to the eye in his opinion. She fit the image of a punk/emo girl perfectly. Kagome was just like the ones screaming at his concerts, their arms reaching for him.

Kagome had no idea of the appreciative glances she was receiving from behind her. In fact she never knew Haruyama Hazuna had a son. Did he work at the firm? Somehow he didn't look the type…he seemed wilder.

This is shameless, but check out my fanart in that section. It's not very good, my first one actually. I was just playing around in Paint, so nothing fancy.

Words to know:  
Agari: Ascent, after rain  
Onigiri: rice ball

And as always alert me to any mistakes, but try to specify which chapter(s).


	18. Living Nightmare

blah blah answering message

Sesshoumaru stretched his arms over his head before tucking them underneath to act as a pillow. But he then removed one to smooth over the black head of hair resting against one side of his chest. The warm body was snuggled close with one arm gripping the cotton cloth of his tee shirt in one tiny fist. A miniscule smile slipped passed his steel exterior as the petite person pulled closer to his much larger frame in an attempt to keep the awakening consciousness at bay. But the stunning, yet still somewhat sleepy timbre, brought the young girl from her pleasant dreams.

"Rin…it is time to awake."  
"Hai, Sesshou-otousan. Ahh."

Rin had sat up and was now stretching her sleep-induced frame. Rin made a yawning sound at the end of her sentence and was a quirk Sesshoumaru found he liked. His little girl arched her back first and stuck her pink tongue out of her mouth before smacking her lips together. She looked like a dog licking its jaws before breakfast. Rin crawled into his lap running her hand curiously as always over the black satin slacks covering his legs. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. Every time the girl had a nightmare she would run to his bed and sleep the remainder of the dark enraptures in his arms. Then in the morning, she would cinch his pant leg as if trying to decipher the fabric's origins. It was bizarre, but then that was part of Rin's innate charm. 

Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen with his precious bundle in his arms. He then rotated the placid child to latch onto his back like the monkey she was. Rin turned her head sideways to lie in against the back of his shoulder. Her cabbage patch arms hung loose around this neck and Sesshoumaru supported her on one arm.

The male opened the cabinets to pull out a frying pan. As he did this, Rin noticed from her perch on his broad shoulders that the lights were still off. She reached behind her and leaned out from the muscle mass she was clinging to. Her arm stretched out just far enough to flick the switch, but it took to tries since her fingertip slipped off the first time. Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes when felt her lean away and was rewarded with the dim light that his eyes could get used to. Little by little the golden orbs opened wider until fully viewed by the kitchen atmosphere. Soon fish could be smelled as it crackled in the oil on the stove. The rice was cooking and water boiling for tea.

Rin smiled. Another day beginning with her Sesshou-otou was a good day.

-.- -.o -.- o.- -.- o.o

Kagome fell into her mattress. The elevator was busted again. At least a hundred steps were conquered today. The scraping of her crutches and the taps of her shoes echoed against the walls of the enter staircase. No one in her building, all college students, would be up this early, except for Koharu, Nazuna, and Ayame who seemed to be up all the time. Koharu and Nazuna were both twenty with Ayame being the oldest. Ayame was twenty; she had the brightest red hair and greenest eyes. She actually reminded Kagome much of Shippou.

Kagome kicked the one crutch that during her fall had just ended up sitting halfway on the low bed with her. It clattered and skid next to its twin on the wooden planks. The weary girl sighed. It had been a long morning and an even longer car ride. Apparently Kouga, ironically, was the main singer for the band Deisui Pirania. This was the band whose insignia rested on that stupid plastic sign of Shippou's door. What would the kid say if he knew that Kagome was in the singer's z3?

"Heh, he'd blow a gasket."

Kagome rolled over looking at the light that filtered through the blinds pulled down over her window. They were made out of cut pipes of bamboo and were a pale yellowish green. One was rolled up all the way and was curled into a cylindrical shape sitting at the top of her window. The light fell down in stripes and turned her buffed floor into a zebra of highlights. With a groan, Kagome pulled her dead body out of the too comfortable bed to stumble into the kitchen. Her answering machine's red eye was blinking signifying that there was a message. No doubt after her quick exit, there were several, but most from Shippou. Sango probably saw him as well and knew to give Kagome some space. He was always a touchy subject.

Kagome didn't feel like making her normal breakfast and it was definitely cold in her apartment. But being a college student living in the ever-expensive Tokyo city, even in the smaller part, Kagome couldn't exactly afford a heating bill yet. Plus she didn't want to bother her mother for anymore money that she was already getting. Kagome had received a pretty good sized scholarship, but even with the lessened tuition her family was struggling to make ends meet.

She felt guilty and wanted to get a job. Kagome had planned on getting one if this internship fell through, but now that she was accepted everything would be okay. So many people wanted to apply because not only were the three companies that were possible to enter into were among the largest and most successful in the world, but interns were paid. That was rare in itself, for pay to be issued to intern students. So to balance this out, it was even more difficult to be accepted and much was expected from you if you were.

The female clicked the button to her machine and as expected Shippou's frantic voice screamed across the bare apartment.

Kagome! Ka-chan, are you there?! Why did you leave? I thought you were going to take me home! Please, please call me back, okay? Oh and Kagome…YOU BETTER CALL ME BACK! OR…or else…?

Kagome chuckled as the next voice message was heard. It was some telemarketer advertising washing machines or something. She couldn't be sure for it was deleted after five seconds. The next three consisted of Shippou with two being last night and one more this morning. It was actually only about thirty minutes ago. 

"Hmm…well I should call him…after breakfast."

Kagome giggled and opened her fridge only to groan.

"Guess it's time to go grocery shopping."

Kagome grabbed a cup of ramen instant noodles from a drawer designated just for this product.

"After all, it is a college student's best friend!"

Kagome settled herself on the floor and switched on her computer. Her buddy list was full with popping screen names as people logged on and off. In just a few weeks, she had gained many friends in all her classes. She wasn't exactly social, but people just seem to be attracted to her. It would be unsettling if it bothered her.

Kagome put on her away message, one of her favorite poems, and grabbed her ramen from the microwave. She was about to sit down in front of the TV when the phone rang. Kagome knew who it was without even having to check the caller id.

"Moshi moshi. Ohayou, Sango-chan."  
"Uh…Ohayou. Daijoubou desu ka?"   
"Hai…Daijoubou. Sorry I worried you."  
"Have you called Shippou yet?"

Kagome laughed at the suspicion in Sango's voice and that laugh made Sango smile into the phone.

"But I will now, okay?"  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Oh right, our ancient techniques class. So how many times did Miroku ask you out?"  
"Only…23…"

The two laughed again before sharing farewells and hanging up.

Sango set her phone onto the hook. Maybe Kagome was healing. Maybe she was okay after all. Maybe she worried for nothing…but with Kagome you never know. That look last night was identical to the all those nights Sango found her…bleeding openly on the floor. That same lost, hopeless, breaking look. It wasn't seen on a person who was simply suicidal, but on someone who'd fully given up on life. These people saw their own existence as worthless. Just like a piece of paper that was soaked through. Their life was the smeared and washed away ink of that parchment.

They would wander around with their eyes soulless looking ahead, but not really seeing anything passed their own little world. In this world are their fears, guilt, and shames flashing repeatedly behind those eyes like a slow motion picture…with no sound. Only emotion, their pain and sadness, filters down to encase their entire body with a sickness with the only cure is death. But most would rather live and bear this curse as punishment for some deed that, in most cases, wasn't their fault or something they couldn't control, but they are still consumed by the outcome that they blame themselves. It is a vicious cycle because their soul wants…screams to get better, to feel okay again, but is unable because of the heady weight from their past. Kagome was one of many and like those many others did not realize it. Someone else, usually a loved one, could help to heal them…but Kagome never let anyone that close. That was the reality of her curse and her heart hidden away where no one could penetrate it.

-.- o.o 0.0 o.o 0.0 -.- 

"I'm really sorry Shippou. I don't know what came over me. I just didn't feel very well."

"Okay, but you didn't need to just walk out like that. You should have said goodbye."  
"I know, Gomen…"  
"I was worried!"  
"I know…"  
"No! No you don't!"  
"Shippou…?"

Shippou had run off, leaving Kagome behind. And deep beneath, you could almost hear the crack as another piece was torn from its place forming the whole of Kagome's heart. But no tears watered her eyes; no emotion was seen besides a sad smile following a morbid thought.

-I deserved that.-

The woman looked off at the sprinting figure slowly fading into the distance and turned walking back farther into the park away from her apartment. The trees grew larger shading the path at her feet where her gaze was directed watching the rocking movement of her crutches. The light of the sun grew dimmer with its setting beneath the horizon. The natural mammoths of nature towered over her head morphing into moonlit skeletons casting ripples of lines across the dirt way. But Kagome saw none of this; she saw nothing but the fallen figure in front of her as well as the group around her.

Wide eyes regarded the abuse highlighted by the gap in the trees and a possessed halo of light beaming down from the reddening moon surrounding the vicious smirks and glowing eyes of the males.

-.- . -.- . -.- .

Sesshoumaru walked into the dark apartment. He had to go into work for a few hours, even on a Sunday, because of some problem with the stocks. An anonymous buyer was sucking up numerous amounts of Taka Tech's stockholders and their holdings in the company. Seems the Obaruka Corporation was persuading the support of Inutaisho's company right under his nose. Without its stockholders, the company would fall. How much did Taka Tech make a year?

But still it couldn't support itself. If there was one drop in the economy, it would have to declare bankruptcy. And even though Sesshoumaru viewed this company as still his father's, seeing as how it was his life's work, and not his own, it was still Sesshoumaru's responsibility to keep it in prosperity. Inutaisho had lost enough in his life, including just recently his second wife, Izayoi and Inuyasha's mother to lung cancer.

-I always knew cigarettes would be the death of that woman.-

The house was empty. That was unusual, it was after dark. If Rin had gone out she would either called or have been back by now. This was an upscale neighborhood, but only a few blocks down, it became downtown really fast. Maybe something happened to her to make it unable for her to come back by now? Sesshoumaru was surprised by how paternal his mind had turned, but found he was concerned all the same.

-Breathe. Maybe Kaede would have seen her? Or the front desk clerk?- 

Sesshoumaru stormed from the apartment, yes because rushing was beneath him. But the flirting clashing colors contained in his glassy irises told a different story. The elevator dinged twice indicating the drop in floors to the old woman's, Kaede, apartment. A solid knock brought the opening of the door for Sesshoumaru to face the familiar woman wearing her spectacles indicating that she was knitting again.

"Kaede-san, excuse me for bothering you so late." Sesshoumaru bowed when the door opened completely. 

"Nonsense, young Takarashi-san, what is it that ails ye?"  
"Have you seen Rin at all tonight?"  
"Iie, I'm afraid I have not. Is the young child gone amiss?"  
"Thank you, Kaede-san. Alert me if you see her."  
"Hai, I will, Takarashi-san."

The door shut on Sesshoumaru's back. Golden orbs closed, but opened at a passing remembrance.

-The park, but this late at night?-

….

A silhouetted figure found himself running through the dense forestry. His shadow jumping across the trunks and dented grass as he passed. Sensitive ears picked up the voices of the animals of the nocturnal nature, but also those of humans. Sesshoumaru was deep within the park and heading toward the oldest pines and oaks.

For one of very few times, Sesshoumaru was stalled in his place. The vision was all too familiar. A harsh memory arose to torture his wake consciousness just as it did often in his dreams. A woman with long silky red tresses falling to the ground kneeled with her back to a towering man. Within her embrace was a young boy of very few summers old with shoulder length silvery hair tied back in a short pony tail at the nape of his neck. Innocent golden eyes widened as the man struck down harshly with the rod used for punishment. It was just longer than a foot and nearly an inch in diameter. It was meant to hit the wrists during training of kendo, or at least that was what it was to the boy, but now it was being cracked repeatedly against his tender mother's back.

One strong hit sent his mother sprawling with him still contained in her arms. He hit the ground a few feet from her with his mother between Sesshoumaru and the opposing force.

"Go, Sesshoumaru!"  
"No, mother I won't leave you!" The young boy had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Go! I will always be with you. Part of my soul merged with you when you were inside me as a babe. Please, you're my only love. Live and be happy."  
"Mother…I'll never forget you."

She reached out an arm at the retreating figure of her love, her darling son, as he ran from the woods. Two words left her lips followed by a tear as the final blow was made against her weakened frame.

"Ai shiteru."

Those words echoed through the abyss as Sesshoumaru's eyes closed shutting the scene from his nightmare born in reality. But gritting his teeth he stalked closer. He skulked close to the tree line, his sneakers making little to no sound. Sesshoumaru hunted his prey and bided his time. Upon circling the group he saw the face of the woman protecting his darling ward. The shirt on her back was nearly torn through from their knives. Small scratches with thin blood lines littered her thin frame. The males were obviously teasing her. He saw a pair of crutches no doubt kicked away. They must have been hers.

-What was her name…-

The woman was ripped away and he heard her cry as she desperately reached for Rin. Her arms held onto his girl's wrists, but the two closest men slapped them apart. The woman was thrown to the ground as two others held her down. Sesshoumaru was actually impressed seeing as how one other had to join the other two to attempt to immobilize her. They seemed to be having trouble, Sesshoumaru contained his chuckle, but it died in his throat when the largest of all present gave one quick jab to her jaw. Very few could take that and Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when she passed out. His attention turned to his adoptive daughter. That last thing he remembered was Rin's face screwed up in horror and tears streaming down her innocent face. It was just like him. Sesshoumaru swore to protect her! Had he failed…?

-No. I never fail.-

The silver clad figure leapt from the brush and with a right side swipe the man holding Rin was down and the precious child was within his embrace where she belonged. Rin saw his shadowed face and instantly calmed, all the pain washed from her countenance and her smile returned, although smaller. Rin in one arm made it difficult, so she placed securely and swiftly behind him with instructions to run back to the store where Kohaku worked. It would be dangerous to send her home since Rin would have to cross Kisei Komichi.

When he was sure she was a good distance away, he attacked.

-.- -.- -.- -.-

Rin laughed joyously when the sign stating Chikujitsu appeared in front of her. She stopped at the entrance, relieved to see a light in the back room still lit. She knocked on the door and when there was no response did so harder. Panic flared within her young heart and she pounded as hard as she was able, the tears flowing at the memories in the park. If only she hadn't left home, but she had been so disappointed and darn it mad that her Sesshou-otou had to leave on their one day they had together. Rin had just wanted to go for a walk and maybe see Kohaku. She wanted to talk to the boy, her friend. Maybe then she would feel better. But he hadn't been there and it was only after she arrived at this very store to meet his sister that Rin remembered he had judo classes on Sundays.

So, Rin had spent some time swinging and playing in the sandbox, but it wasn't the same without her friend. Kohaku was someone to confide in, even though he was a boy. He made her feel safe since he was so much bigger than her. He protected her at school when the two bullies tried to take her lunch from her. And he had almost gotten in trouble over it! But he had done it for her, as he said and Rin could see the truth proven in his brown eyes. 

Rin opened her watery eyes when she fell through the door. Apparently when she was thinking, she hadn't realized the door had been opened. Now she found herself being hoisted up and pulled into to thinly muscular arms. Rin peered anxiously into a set of deep brown eyes and struggled to turn in the person's grasp.

"Kohaku-kun! Call the police, onegai!"  
"Daijoubou? What happened Rin-chan?"  
"Onegai!"  
"Alright, this way."

Kohaku led the shaken child into the back room where the phone was. He gave his sister a worried look and she returned it when she noticed the state of the young girl.

"Rin-chan…daijoubou? I thought you went home."  
"Iie! Rin was stopped by a group of men and they started hitting Rin!"

Sango would have thought the girl's speech in third person was endearing had the words she spoke not stroke a chord within her somewhat maternal heart. She was Kohaku's friend and as a lover of children…Sango wanted to beat these men to a pulp.

"How did you get away?"   
"Kagome-nee-chan came and saved Rin! Then Sesshoumaru-san rescued Rin from the man holding her and said to come here. And to call the police!"  
"Wait, Kagome?!"  
"Hai…"

Sango looked at her. The young girl was watching her shoes and they fiddled back and forth. She looked guilty and sad. Sango pulled the troubled girl into her arms surprised when she struggled a bit.

"It's okay Rin. Sesshoumaru-san won't let them hurt Kagome-chan. We will call the police."

Rin seemed to settle at the comforting voice of the woman holding her. But her eyes still held worry and reminiscent tears of the time spent in that darkened forest.

"They're on their way."

-.- -.o -.- o.- -.-

Sesshoumaru took two more down leaving only two left. The two men left remaining conscious turned tail and fled back towards Kisei Komichi no doubt to hide within the sky reaching buildings of the Tokyo industry. But he let them go, for now he had that woman to worry about and her life was more important in this instance. Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her beaten frame where it was crumpled on the forest ground. Her ebony hair was fanned out around her and her small peach mouth was parted. A blue bruise was already forming on the left side of her face. Sesshoumaru fingered it carefully. He could feel the swelling beneath the pad of his finger tip and knew it would be black by morning.

He gently lifted the girl, who weighed next to nothing probably only 110-120 pounds, into his arms bridal style. It would be the most comfortable for her and the most decently appropriate. Sesshoumaru remembered meeting her in the park with her friend when Rin was playing with Kohaku. And now he was indebted to her for protecting his beloved girl when he could not. There would be some way to repay her, Sesshoumaru didn't like being in debt.

The male felt her stir as she shifted closer to him when girl shivered. Navy eyes opened from between dark, curled lashes and peered up at him in confusion. The orbs widened in surprise seconds later with their depths swirling a grey. The woman fell unconscious once again soon after that. The physical stress her body was put under would have been too much for a normal human. She must have had some sort of training for her body to withstand it for any length of time. Sesshoumaru held her closer to him offering his heat. Sesshoumaru could hear the faint ring of a police car or two in the near distance. And soon officers were running down the path and took in the scene.

Sesshoumaru was then hauled off by one arm as another officer took the sleeping girl from his grip.

"Careful!"

The man started visibly. Sesshoumaru's voice was strict and commanding, but his face had transformed into a scowl with vicious heat warming his golden eyes even in the dark. The officer shook off the tremble in his shoulders and carried the girl to the nearest police car. A blanket was taken from the back seat and wrapped around her shoulders as she woke up somewhat by the near drop out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was cornered by two officers studying his face as if they'd seen him somewhere before.

"State your name!" One shouted as a flashlight blazed into his now contracted pupils.

Sesshoumaru glared icily as he stated evenly, "Takarashi Sesshoumaru."

The two men stepped back from him waving the light across his appearance.

"Identification."

They obviously were skeptical, did everyone claim his identity. When the driver's license was verified they bowed in apology. Who were they to believe? A bunch of bad-attitude everyday criminals they knew by name or a sour-tempered millionaire? It was simple.

"What happened?"  
"My daughter was attacked by those men. I would assume that woman," nodding in Kagome's direction, "walked by and attempted to stop them. She was protecting my daughter when I got there."

"And where is your daughter now?"  
"Right over there."

Hiten turned and saw three people running towards them. Out in front was a small girl sprinting towards the man he was currently talking to. He turned towards his partner, and addressed him.

"Manten, talk to the woman, see what she has to say."  
"Hai."

Hiten couldn't stop the smile when the girl, with tears touching the corner of her wide eyes ran to grip the knees of Takarashi. He watched as the man lifted the girl into his arms where she immediately buried her head into the crook of his neck. He smoothed a hand over her hair once before returning back to his other supporting her.

"We should wrap this up. There shouldn't be a problem. You're free to go home, but we may call you in to testify against these thugs."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to leave. He felt Rin give a shaky wave to the group behind them as they walked away.

Sango watched the pair walking away and waved along with Kohaku. Sango ran to her friend and kneeled at her feet effectively pushing the officer out of the way.

"Kagome? Kagome daijoubou?!"  
"Hai, Sango-chan, though I am getting tired of people asking that."

Sango smiled at her quip. The officers seemed surprised at her callous response, but that only made Sango laugh. She tried to cover it with her hand, but she could only lean over Kagome's knees as she sat in the police car. The officers watched them strangely as Kagome bowed her head with only the smallest glimpse of a smirk on her face. 

"Come on…let's get you home."

I couldn't stop myself. sheepish grin Don't expect this often. Now I want to apologize to those of I realize that when I post blocks of chapters like this, you all get numerous alerts…well only five this time…

Words to know:  
Daijoubou desu ka- Are you okay  
Moshi Moshi- answer to telephone  
Iie- no  
Ai Shiteru- I love you  
Onegai- please

Errors? Seriously tell me…especially in the Japanese words and phrases.


	19. Assigned Partner

"Rin's sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the proper and respective suffix she put on his name. Really…it wasn't her fault. He shouldn't have left her and damn it if he didn't feel guilty. It wasn't just the fact that she could have gotten hurt, she wasn't any more than a few scratches and minor bruises, but Rin could have been killed. Those thugs weren't ordinary criminals. Their track records with the police may say so, but Sesshoumaru recognized them. This was one of the reasons he didn't hesitate to attack them and defend his ward. They dangerous and held no respect for any laws except for the ones of their gang. But Sesshoumaru knew them as a few of the body guards working for the Obaruka Corporation president. This president was newly appointed because he was able to buy out the previous and original company owner. His name was Sagakara Naraku. His past dealings were unknown, but the rumors were plentiful about him being involved with the underground clans of Japan, or gangs, and also in the corruption of the government.

"Is Sesshoumaru-san really mad?"  
"No Rin, I'm not angry with you. I shouldn't have left you."  
"Rin just wanted to talk with Kohaku-kun."  
"Is that all? I would have taken you."  
"But you wouldn't have gotten back until it was too late."

Rin looked away from his after this. The embarrassment clear in the meek nature, one side of her personality he rarely saw which means it was hard for her to say. What could be so hard to tell him?

"Rin…tell me what's on your mind please."

She still didn't look at him, but the word 'please' definitely spoke to her seeing as how he'd only said it twice before and that was in the same sentence. Her Sess-san had asked, almost pleadingly with understanding in his golden eyes, her to trust him and to speak during that dark time when she was mute. But even with that unheard of phrase Rin still kept her face down turned from him and her eyes shut. Her ears heard him sigh and she turned to cling to him. Clutching the shirt at his collar bone, Sesshoumaru could feel the tears leaking from her brown eyes. 

"It was our day Sess-san."

-Oh.-

Sesshoumaru nearly wanted to hit himself if it wouldn't have been so degrading to do so. No wonder she'd been acting weird when he was getting ready to depart. She hadn't wanted him to go and truthfully he shouldn't have. Sesshoumaru had promised that this day would be all theirs. Then…at the first call from work he left.

"You're always gone."

Rin wasn't exactly encouraged by his silence, but after her first statement she had felt the muscles tense beneath her as he carried her into the elevator of the apartment building. After that it all seemed to spill from her. Once the dam is broken, it's hard to cease the water flow. Rin didn't want him to be mad or even guilty, not at all, but the point of the matter was…she missed him when he left. And now, she would make sure he knew it. Her guardian wasn't oblivious, but he was one who always got straight to the point. If Rin had never said anything to him, how was he supposed to know? Sure a woman would have figured it out, like a mother who always known when her child does something wrong by simply looking at them, but with fathers it is different. They want you to talk to them, almost expect it. Otherwise they won't ask, thinking it really isn't that important or it is your wish not to mention it. They won't pry unless it's serious or the problem has a chance of being dangerous to you. That is the beauty, but also the curse of fathers. It is so hard sometimes to bring it up, so you don't.

"Rin…"

This time his voice wasn't that of the norm. The tingeing tone that usually had a reprimanding turn that was to tell her to mind herself or remind her of something she'd forgotten. But this time it was soft and almost unbelieving. 

"Gomen ne... don't be guilty."  
"Iie."

Rin looked into his face as he lifted her chin with a long hooked finger. He had put her down and was kneeling in front of her at the door to their home. Sesshoumaru saw the uneasiness in her features and soothed it by cupping her cheek with his palm. Rin leaned into the small comfort and placed her tiny hand, nearly a third the size of his, over his knuckles.

"Gomen nasai."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to say more and he didn't. The widening of her eyes told him enough, but the acceptance circling their chocolate depths as well as the lessening anxiousness told him more. Rin nodded and stepped back from him turning her back. Rin pulled the chain from inside her coat and twisted the key hearing the corresponding click of the lock.

"Come on Sess-san! It's time for bed!"

Sesshoumaru blew out a quick breath of air from a slanted, smirking mouth as he lowered his head. His silver bangs hid the amusement in his eyes. Father and daughter entered their home to prepare for sleep. There wasn't a qualm in his head that she would be slumbering in hid bed once again this night.

-.- -.- -.- 0.0

Kagome didn't say a word the entire walk home. She was here, but then again she wasn't. Sango could only want to hurt that bastard of an ex-boyfriend because she knew Kagome would never dream of it. That was the way she was. You could hurt her, over and over again, but she would never hit back. That stupid girl would accept it all with no resistance, even if she didn't deserve it. The wonder is that afterwards, she will still smile and with a laugh walk away. Kagome accepts all darkness that was given to her, or at least that was how it seemed. But then…Sango knew better.

Kagome's eyes were distant, but the colors in her eyes flickered and swirled showing her concentration as well as the confliction in her soul. You could see everything in those eyes. Those portals to her soul were always open even in such a masked state such as this.

Memories floated attached in her thoughts like dust flowing among the passing stream. First was of a little girl at the bedside of a sickened man. His face was pale in comparison to the dark beard and black mustache that held no trace of the white signifying age. He had defined cheek bones and a straight nose, but his mouth drew attention as it released a constant groan filled with a slow, overbearing pain. His abnormal blue eyes shut tight, his eyelids wrinkled in the effort to keep them shut as if closing off from the world could lessen his torture. But cancer never forgives, it only takes.

The next was at a funeral. The participants weighted in various degrees of that heavy black hue, but none stood out like the darkest ebony hair tumbling just over a little girl's shoulders. Her mother's hand gripped hers and her face was streaked with tears. But that little girl…was porcelain faced like a doll without any emotion resting on her usually expressive features.

But may time rewind to a far distant day when that special man was still living in that beautiful girl's life. The two walked hand and hand in the great city where buildings hung high over their heads. Young blue eyes caught sight of a title hanging above the grand entranceway to a certain building where 'Obaruka' was seen in thick black letters. Upon turning a fateful corner, the two ran across a group of men leaning against the side of one building. Two of the five smirked at the girl before lifting their gaze to see an angered face of her father. Words were exchanged and before Kagome knew it, she was captured in the ugly arms of one of the thugs. Her father was being hit on all sides by the other four. Kagome tried to yell before her mouth was covered, but she bit down hard on the hand. A yelp later and she was dropped only to scurry onto the street to get help. Perhaps it was luck? But she saw a policeman just about to get in his car and pull of the side of street.

"Kagome."  
"Hai..?"

Kagome looked in Sango's eyes and tilted her head to the side in question. 

"Oyasumi nasai."

Kagome smiled and turned waving behind her.

"Yasumi, Sango-chan!"

Sango shook her head in disbelief. As she watched her friend walk up the street back to her own apartment building, she could only hope Kagome would stop hiding herself away. There was so much pain there all she needed was someone to heal her. Sango had long ago wished that it would be her, but she had realized that she wouldn't be enough. So Sango resigned to her fate of just being there to pick of the pieces of her beloved friend when she fell apart until that one could come along. Perhaps…it would be Kagome's second love that would heal her first? But it was more than just Inuyasha…

. . . . .

"Welcome Interns. Please sign it at the front desk to find your department, and then an attendant will escort you. It is there you will receive a tour and your first assignments. Good luck and may you all do well here."

Clapping answered the end of the short speech from the selected CEO as she instructed the nervous student employees what they were supposed to do. In an organized swarm the students approached the tables. Kagome told the young woman, no older than twenty two probably an intern as well, her name and she was handed a folder. Then Kagome was pointed in the direction of her escort which was a young man standing near the wall.

His arms were crossed against his front. He was dressed in a white dress shirt tucked neatly into pressed black slacks. He wore a plain black tie and Kagome could see a black belt with a shiny silver buckle from underneath the dress shirt that hung over the belt slightly. But the weirdest thing was the designer black Italian leather shoes on his feet. The man probably had long hair, but by his hairstyle Kagome couldn't quite tell. It was swept back into a loose bun at the back on his head keeping it from his shoulders. He had heavy bangs that split in the middle and steadily got longer the farther from the middle.

Kagome walked slowly up to him sinking in his appearance. But then he caught sight of her and sent her a strange look. Apparently in her observation she had stopped walking, but was only a few feet from him. She looked down with embarrassment before swallowing it and introducing herself.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I am Higurashi Kagome."  
"Ah, Kagome-san, onegai, follow me."

The man remained unknown to her as she followed after his quickly receding form. He walked at a pretty fast pace seeing as how his legs were at least six inches longer than hers, but then his torso was shorter so he was in actuality only a inch or two taller. They kept this pace until they walked into the elevator. He pressed the number twelve and Kagome was surprised at exactly how high up she was going. She deflated slightly at the idea of being a secretary, which would be the most plausible seeing as how there were only eighteen floors and most of the other interns were working on the first eight floors. Working here at Hamasaki Corp was her dream, but not if she wasn't going to be taken seriously and used only as someone's answering machine.

As the doors opened she followed her escort towards a small cubicle. He stopped and gestured for her to sit down in the desk chair. Kagome did and looked up at him only to find his gaze somewhere else. Blue eyes lifted to look just over the wall of her 'office' to see another man. He was handsome, she supposed, by today's standards. His long hair was pulled into a long braid and he was also wearing a white dress shirt. But he wore charcoal grey slacks that complimented the light grey and white striped tie around his neck. Kagome smiled at the distracted look of her guide's face. White teeth were shown as her smile widened when his head snapped back to hers as the man's door shut. He looked at her oddly, but then sighed. He reached a hand behind his head to scratch his neck obviously nervous at being caught staring. 

"I am Jakotsu. I will be working with you. Your first assignment…"

Kagome prepared herself for making phone calls or maybe if they desired her true skills maybe they'd even consider allowing her to make copies! The sarcasm was thick in her head if not shown by the hardened look in her eyes.

Jakotsu was a little unnerved at her gear change. First she was practically laughing at him with her eyes even with that soft smile, but now she look like she was going to kill someone. But he kept on a brave smile.

"…is to observe and interview patients in the terminally ill wing of the hospital."

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. She'd be doing research?

"You'll be doing this for a few weeks and a report is expected every Friday on your progress."

Here he paused to observe her again only to step back. She was sitting stock still with her mouth gaping, but there were stars in her eyes. It was quite comical, if not a little weird.

"And really…you just going to be talking to the kids and cheer them up. Of course you'll really be looking for similarities in their symptoms. There's a new epidemic and we've all worn ourselves trying to classify it. Bankotsu thought someone new and creative should be brought it to take a swing at it."

"So…that's me?"  
"Basically."  
"Awesome!"  
"You'll be working with another intern from Takarashi Technologies."

At the name of the company, a man with silver hair and golden eyes flashed in her mind. Then also accompanied that was a vision of her first love, but Kagome stubbornly pushed that aside. She was too excited to think about him right now. Her smile returned as it shined up at Jakotsu, who she now knew as her advisor. Jakotsu could only laugh. Maybe she could do it, figure it out.

-As long as she has a good partner, it's possible.-

"You'll start tomorrow, you can just relax today. And oh! I'm supposed to give you this."

Kagome took the white letter and watched as Jakotsu left and walk into the office next to the one where she had watched the other man enter. Then in her joy, she spun in her chair, but soon stopped for her now dizzy mind. Kagome opened her letter reading it excitedly…that is before her eyes bugged out at the name of her partner.

And she groaned.

. o . -.- 

Sesshoumaru buried his hands in his hair. The headache forming was astounding. He opened his right top desk drawer to search through an assortment of pills and such. He picked up the familiar white bottle and popped the lid. A glass of water later and Sesshoumaru had taken two pills to try and ease the tension in his overworked mind.

He was working quickly getting all his paperwork over with so that he could leave early and make dinner with Rin. She had said this morning that she wanted to go play at the park with Kohaku, and Sesshoumaru had agreed only if Kaede would go along with her. Sesshoumaru was still uneasy sending her alone. He wouldn't make the same mistake as last time. He trusted Rin completely, that wasn't the problem…it was everyone else.

But then his mind switched paths when a vision of a woman with long ebony hair tied back at the nape of her neck holding Rin guarding her from the onslaught of the crowding thugs. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, but also firm with determination as she stole blow after hit from the child, protecting his young ward with her own back. Before the police had come he had studied her. She was beautiful, no doubt, but what struck him was her face clear of make up. The smooth softly tanned skin, naturally of course, and delicate features. She had been wearing a light grey sweatshirt that in her fall lifted to reveal a flat stomach. Her jeans weren't tight made from that stretch cotton material, but still clung in the right places. Her sneakers were white and silver with some red splotched in certain places on her Nikes.

But even more so was her aura, her presence…the way she held herself. She seemed different. So he had lowered his status enough to pick her off the ground that is before she was taken from him. It was strange, the almost angry twinge in his chest when he saw the officer as he carried her roughly in his arms. It was enough that the girl woke up and she was placed in the cop car sitting with a blanket around her, the door still open so her feet rested on the ground. Well she couldn't stand and it was better than the ground. The girl wasn't being manhandled, but the sight of her being carried away from him in any way other than gentle made him…what? Mad? Now his headache had returned…joy.

A knock sounded on his door and he jolted backwards closing his eyes for a moment before allowing the person permission.

"Enter."  
"Pardon the interruption, Takarashi-sama, but the intern, Hirakata Miroku is here to report."  
"Very well, send him in."

Sesshoumaru looked over the file listing Hirakata's skills. He was highly recommended by the university dean. Apparently he was advanced in his intellect despite the fact that he had taken a year off to travel somewhere around the world. His test scores were practically off the charts. His grades in high school were moderate and that spoke volumes to Sesshoumaru. This one had great potential, he just needed motivation.

Sesshoumaru swore he heard a slap outside the door, but disregarded it when a second knock touched his office door, this one a little more prominent and less timid than his secretary's.

And once again, "Enter," rang his deep voice across the space of his sizeable office.

A man of about twenty three, one year older than the normal senior because of his year off, walked in. He wore a deep purple dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his face was relaxed, which was odd for people who were meeting Sesshoumaru for the first time.

"You'll be working directly under me along with one of my CEO's. Her name is Kanna, she is waiting for you outside."

Miroku saw this as an obvious dismissal and with a bow accompanied by a charming smile left the office. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he left. He would keep an eye on this one.

Miroku closed the door behind him and sure enough there was a young woman waiting for him. But she looked very young, in fact so did many that he had seen so far. Did they only hire younger people?

-Not that I'm complaining…- 

Miroku watched the lovely sway, though small, of the woman's behind as she walked in front of him. Her arms were in front of her chest holding a number of folders close. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that fell straight to her knees were hosed calves were seen. Then a pale grey, almost white blouse was tucked in loosely so that a little hung over the waist band of her skirt. Her blue two inch high heeled shoes clicked as she went against the carpet that covered the buffed wooden flooring beneath.

He was shown to an actual office with a door. Of course it was a third the size of his boss, but he was ecstatic. The woman handed him one of the folders in her arms along with a letter. Then she bowed and turned to walk out of the room leaving his office door open.

Miroku hesitantly opened the letter containing his assignment. He skimmed the document before signaling in on a certain part reading over it twice before a large grin split his face. He chuckled at the irony and sat back in his desk chair with his hands behind his head.

-Higurashi Kagome…-

Three times longer than my normal limit! Still…short, but you've gotten used to that haven't you? Seeing as how I tell you that every update. -.-

Words to know:  
Oyasumi nasai- good night  
Yasumi: night (informal)  
Ohayou gozaimasu : good morning


	20. Scheming Revenge

I couldn't stop myself again… this is becoming a bad habit.

"Oh my god…oh my god…"

Kagome sat leaned over the coffee table in Sango's living room with her head in her hands. She rocked slightly in her sitting position of the floor. The glass beneath her elbows was frosted over slightly from her rapid breathing on it during her panic. However in the background, laughter rang through the halls. Sango was currently rolling on the floor holding her sides with both arms. Kohaku leaned on the doorframe that led to the kitchen. His arms were crossed against his chest and he could only lift his eyebrows in amused shock at his sister's outburst. And even he couldn't restrain the chuckle that was drawn out by her asinine antics.

Kagome though was another story. A major scowl spurned her features and she grumped against the foot of the couch. Her normally pale skin looked almost green. Kohaku felt sorry for her so he left the women, who a stranger would never guess were both twenty two, in their privacy of the living room. As the silent boy climbed the stairs he heard chortles and snickers erupt loudly once again in the room followed by a slap. Kohaku sighed and shook his head as his ears told him of the scuffling occurring in their living room. He'd have to remember to come back and break it up later. Some days he wondered who the older sibling was.

Kagome straddled Sango's waist and grabbed her wrists pushing them against the floor. But before she could get ultimate control on her bearings to properly pin her friend, the crafty woman bucked her hips upward and to the right. A surprised cry escaped Kagome before she went over board to just barely miss the sitting chair with her head. Ebony hair fell messily everywhere as its owner struggled to see through the thick sea of black. Sango rolled over onto her knees and wrapped a hand around Kagome's ankle with the other trying to tame the girl's viciously kicking knee. Kagome wriggled free and twisted out of Sango's grip, but ended up tripping over the area carpet that was wrinkled from their brawl. The two, still tangled up somehow, tumbled head over feet and landed, luckily, on the clean laundry still in the bags sitting in the foyer, three steps down from the sitting room. Kagome wasn't so lucky because it was Sango that landed on her with an 'oomph.' Sango released the breath she had been holding to snigger.

Between the shaking laughs Sango managed to spit out, "How characteristic."

Kagome pushed the still laughing girl off her and jumped the three stairs. Kagome grabbed and pillow from a chair and turned with it hidden behind her back.

"It would be just like you to trip…and pull me with you."

Sango ducked as the silk upholstered pillow flew at her hand. The cushion rebounded off her back into a wall and the rumble would have commenced once again if the referee hadn't intervened.

"Kohaku, you're in a war zone!" Kagome shouted.  
"Yeah, we'll take no responsibilities for any casualties!" Sango returned.  
"Bakas, that's enough! Clean this room up…NOW."

Kagome and Sango cowered in shock and slight anxiety. Quiet, kind, little Kohaku had just yelled at them and got away with it unscathed. Kagome's face drooped into a pout as her bottom lip stuck out and Sango grumbled about pesky little brothers spoiling all the fun. Kohaku stood there a few more moments to make sure the two adolescents wouldn't start it up again. But eventually he went back upstairs to his room to finish studying.

"We're so childish sometimes."  
"Yeah Sango-chan, but that's half our charm!" 

Sango had plopped down onto the couch with Kagome following after her. Their shoulders touched as they both slapped their hands onto the remote at the same time. A glint sparked in Sango's eye as a mischievous smirk lighted her face.

"I'll play you for it."  
"Alright, what game?"

…And all was silent…until…

"HAH! That shit's mine!"  
"DAMN! YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE SO!"  
"NOT UH! MY HAND WAS SO UNDER YOURS!"  
"Tch. Like I'll believe a cheater like YOU."  
"WHAT! OI YOU LITTLE BRAT COME BACK WITH MY CARDS!"

Kagome ceased her sprint out of the room sighing and dodged missing Sango's bull charge after her.  
"What….are we doing…"

For the two of them, it was a normal Sunday evening. The week had passed quickly and Kagome had spent the majority gritting her teeth while playing phone tag with Miroku. She had told a few white lies saying that she hadn't been in her office therefore never setting an exact date for them to go to the hospitals for interviews of the patients. Kagome was looking forward to this, but not going with Miroku. Perhaps she was overdoing it and maybe she should give him another chance, but his first impression didn't exactly make her want to see him immediately. Kagome couldn't avoid him forever, but she could stall a little longer for her sanity. They had finally agreed on Monday morning…which is tomorrow.

They both walked back from the kitchen tiredly. Sango and Kagome fell to their knees on opposites sides of the glass coffee table, laughing as they usually do when in each other's company. The playing cards slipped emptily from their fingers. Each card was bent in a boomerang curve from their frustration of deciding who had won that pile of cards. The game could be so intense if the participants wanted it to be and it wasn't always clear who had won. Each player lays down a card and you slap on doubles, like two sixes in a row. You also slap on sandwiches which is a double surrounding another card, like six queen six. But there were many combinations and the two girls always ended up memorizing the order of both of their decks. It would come down to whose pinky was under whose or which fingernail was closer to the center. Kagome and Sango were just a 'little' competitive and hard headed, so the game would escalate to yelling and arguing. But the two always chopped it off as getting rid of the tension of the day and blowing off steam.

"Want to play again?"  
"ERS? Always!"

…And the chaos begins anew…

-.- . -.- . -.

"Konnichi'wa."

It was Monday morning, the beginning of only her second week of her internship. It was fantastic and today she was going to visit the patients in the hospital. Kagome smiled as she walked into the bustling office building. Her grin widened when she spotted Jakotsu standing by the elevator.

"Ohayou, Kagome-san."  
"Onegai, just Kagome."  
"Hai, as you wish."

Kagome couldn't stop the blush streaking red across her cheeks just like the sunrise this morning. Even though she knew Jak was completely and totally gay, he was just so charming. And Kagome began to suspect that he did that on purpose. He did it nearly everyday and seemed to do all he could to get a rise out of her. Of course it was only fun and games, but sometimes it was embarrassing.

"Dochirahe, Jakotsu-san?"   
"Eraidesune!"  
"So…your date went well on Saturday?"

At the childish ruby-tint to his cheeks Kagome laughed. It was too cute. And for once she was not the one embarrassed and staring at her shoes, though he did have great taste in shoes.

"Ah chiyuu, how the tables have turned."

Jakotsu huffed, but hurried after his walking companion.

"That was a little harsh." He folded his arms across his chest in defiance and partly also to keep his stern tone instead of the usual playful timbre.

"Gomen ne, Jak-kun, but just a little payback for all those times you've done it to me." Kagome smiled kindly and Jakotsu shrugged thinking no more of it.

Over the passed few days, the two had become rather close. Kagome had readily accepted him and his sexual choices in stride as if it was just a walk in the park. Jakotsu had been surprised how laid back Kagome had been. Even some of his closest friends had looked at him weird, but this girl just smiled. She then complemented him on being true to himself and for being brave enough to show it for the world to see. Of course after that the entire department had been looking at her strangely since there were only four others and they were all nosey. The woman then 'eep'ed and dove back down into her cubicle ignoring the collective chuckle on her behalf.

"So, you're meeting him today right? I think you've put it off long enough."  
"…Hai okaa, I'm going."  
"Iiko."  
"Ha-ha."

Jakotsu waved her off as he left to enter in his own office. This was becoming a tradition between them. The first two times had just been to make sure she didn't get lost because let's just face it Kagome could be empty-headed at times. That wasn't to say she wasn't smart for she was quite the clever little turtle. She'd beat him like the tortoise and the hare. He shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled. Kagome had made that reference yesterday and it was still fresh in his mind.

The smart little twit had said it because she'd caught him sleeping, in his almost too comfortable desk chair with the sun warming his face, and she had already completed her part of the assignment. They both had decided that since they both were on the same assignment, which was reading over the files of the patients with the unknown illness, that they would split up the load and then converse. Both had to be knowledgeable on the subjects and this way it wouldn't take days, only one or possibly two with Jakotsu as her partner. Kagome was finished and he hadn't even gotten passed the first of six patients, twelve in all. Her new found cohort had just smiled and grabbed three more of his load before closing his door.

Jakotsu had walked out the door about to steal them back when she offered another compromise. Since she found it actually interesting, she'd take half of his reading and then he would have to take her out for lunch. And man, it was the best thirty dollars he ever spent. Jakotsu wanted to help people, naturally or he wouldn't be in this field, but he preferred the research and experimental part. That was his job, not briefing and memorizing patients' profiles.

Jakotsu entered his office to find the blinds drawn and the lights out. His brows knitted in confusion as he turned to hit the light switch, when two candles lit themselves on his desk. There in his too comfortable chair was an oh-so-handsome Bankotsu in a stylish black Armani with a red dress shirt. Jakotsu blinked when he felt something land at his feet and when he bent down to pick it up, he smiled playfully. He lifted his gaze over the desk and brought the object back to his desired crush. Jakotsu sat on the edge of his own desk and pulled Bankotsu closer by the collar of his shirt. He then slipped the black tie around his neck and tied the knot efficiently as much practice deemed him capable.

"You're no Julia Roberts and you're wearing too many layers…but you'll do."

Bankotsu smiled roguishly, the grin a little crooked as the little quirk only added to his gruff allure. His leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees and his hands clasped beneath his chin. He appeared to be thoughtful in manner as his lips touched downward in a slight frown. 

"Hmm…I suppose I am wearing too many clothes."  
"Well we can fix that, but Ban why are you in my office in a tux no less?"  
"I have a surprise for you my secret admirer."

Jakotsu flushed the crimson tinge obvious even in the flickering candle light of the room. Actually it only amplified his appeal to Bankotsu because the darkened color on his cheeks gave a different shadow in the light. So now two colors coated his skin, it was damn sexy and Bankotsu still couldn't get over the nickname this tiger insisted on calling him. No one before had called him 'Ban' only 'Kotsu' or 'Su.' It was refreshing.

Jakotsu felt his face increased its flamed ferocity. Over the past two or three months, Jakotsu had sent Bankotsu some anonymous letters. Inside were contained poems, a few scenes he wrote for stories, though these were unedited, and also a few pencil, possibly ink, sketches some being of Bankotsu that even with Jak's high standards actually weren't that bad. But he never gave any clue as to his identity. In fact he never would have if Kagome hadn't persuaded him to confront Bankotsu and ask him out on a date that Saturday, even if it was late notice. And to his astonishment his long-time crush had agreed with that handsome smile, directed only at him. Jakotsu practically swooned, not really, but it would have been funny if he did.

-Wait a second…Kagome…-

It was in that instant that her words from this morning circled in his head.  
'Just a little payback for all those time you've done it to me.'

Bankotsu watched his tiger amusedly as he slowly stalked his pondering prey. Bankotsu walked around the man who was obviously not really paying attention or he would have seen Ban moving from the desk chair to behind him. 

Jakotsu jumped when strong arms folded around his chest. A smooth cheek pressed itself to his neck just below his jaw. The warm breath blew down the curve as Ban's nimble tongue ran a line down the shell of Jakotsu's ear. The man shivered and leaned further into his crush's embrace. Ban's bangs intertwined in his and his long braid fell over his opposite shoulder.

"You're taking a day off."

Ban was Jak's boss so he very well couldn't complain even if he wanted to. Not that he ever would especially if it involved this sort of treatment. Jakotsu couldn't help, but feel lucky. Bankotsu could probably have anyone he wanted, whether it be male or female. But he set this train of thought aside for later use as he gave a sound tug on the braid he found in his grasp after cascading over his shoulder. Jakotsu turned his head to the left just in time to catch Bankotsu's surprised lips in a gentle caress.

"Is that an order?"

Jakotsu found himself panting from that simple peck on the lips. This man had too much of an effect on him, but then it had been that way for nearly half a year by just his presence so why would his kiss be any different? Bankotsu really had been too shocked by, most likely, his bold action to respond fully, but Jak could feel the stretching of his neck as he leaned the slightest bit further into his touch. 

Bankotsu blinked, before closing his indigo eyes to fully imprint the feeling into his memory. The butterfly pressure against his lips was soft and enticing while also filling his being with a strange comforting warmth. The touch decreased and it took Ban a second to realize that Jak's mouth had left his. This left Ban with a sense of emptiness as the heat left his skin as if seeping from his very pores.

-I've been with so many…but I've never felt this way with anyone. Why him?-

Ban looked into the purplish black depths and fell into them. The winding lines of black pigment surrounding the pupil like a starburst. The deep violet with the small specks of lighter lavender spanning its darker counterpart randomly was entirely distracting. Bankotsu rested his hands on either side of Jak's face dragging them slowly down to rest under his ears he pressed his lips against Jakotsu's once again. 

"Hai."

Bankotsu's voice was deeper and laced with a need Jakotsu had never experienced from the man. Jakotsu stood up still shorter than the other man, but Bankotsu turned and left the office turning on the lights as he left. Jakotsu felt his heart sink, did he do something wrong? But his qualms were squashed when Ban threw a few single words over his shoulder.

"Grab your coat."

Jakotsu touched a hand to his suit jacket and tilted his head in confusion. His eyes turned to the coat rack in the corner spotting his black Italian leather jacket hanging there.

-How did that get there?-

Jak's mind rewound to remember last Friday afternoon. It was a short conversation with Kagome as they stepped out of the office building. A fierce wind had been blowing and silly her she forgot her jacket apparently. She pleaded to borrow his since he drove his car to work and she had to walk a few blocks to the train and then even further to her apartment.

He scowled, but Jak still slipped the nicely fitted black jacket from his shoulders leaving the medium blue dress shirt. The tie left his neck to sit around one of the pegs of the rack under his coat. Good thing he had decided to go a bit casual wearing nice khakis instead of the normal slacks. Jakotsu blew out the candles and switched off the light. The leather jacket was put on as he left and locked his office. Jakotsu turned his head in Kagome's direction to find that clever woman leaning on the wall of her cubicle office her head resting on her arms. The most victorious and cunning smirk played on her lips as she waved jubilantly wiggling her fingers juvenilely at him. Jak heard Ban's door open and shut, the lock turning. He turned to observe Bankotsu appreciating the view of the maroon red dress shirt, lacking a tie, along with a black trench coat that fell to just below his knees.

Jakotsu smiled and winked at Kagome as he followed his co-worker out of the building. Bankotsu was as always straight faced, but no one could deny the determined bend in his eye brow and the firm tilt of his lips. When the elevator doors shut the entire department, the four other people, stood up and applauded. Kagome blushed as she sat back down and prepared to leave to meet Miroku. Kagome shook her head…she had to actually shush the other people and keep them from peering in the small windows in Jakotsu's door or listening with their ears against it. It was almost ridiculous had it not been funny. Apparently the tension between the two had been obvious to everyone, but the two star-crossed lovers. It was an opportunity Kagome couldn't pass up. Not only would she be setting up two people who obviously liked each other, but she could get revenge for the embarrassment Jak always gave her, though he seemed more happy than humiliated. Her revenge attempt was 'foiled' or rather backfired, but Kagome was soft hearted and she'd rather see his smile than mortified. A happy tune hummed in her throat as she gathered her stuff in a backpack.  
-Time to meet Miroku. He should already be downstairs.-

This...I don't know what this is, but I just can't stop writing. There may be another chapter out tomorrow if not later on tonight, but very late if tonight.

HEY! Anyone mind yaoi (male-male), because I can exclude that...it would be a lemon between Jak and Ban, for your information. Anyway let me know.

Words to know:  
Dochirahe- How are you?  
Eraidesune- Great! Good!  
Chiyuu- friend  
Okaa- slang for mother  
Iiko- good girl (or boy)


	21. Epidemic

...This is for all of you Miroku lovers. Hah- he's a skater!...

Miroku shuffled his feet shifting his weight from one sneaker clad foot to the other. They were his new Vans in a simple black color with a red 'V' for a logo on the side. His wavy black hair was tied back per usual, but for once tucked under an olive green beanie. The white logo of the hat, resting over his forehead, was a dead fish. He had headphones in his ears playing one of his favorite bands. The disc player sat in his backpack with the wire going through a pre-made hole at the top of his forest green bag that hung on his shoulders. Miroku had decided to dress casually today. His khakis bagged at the ends, but because this was a work trip hew was making, he used a belt and made sure the pants hung around his thin hips. The grey cotton, collared shirt was buttoned all the way, but two from the top. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the tails hung just below his rear. A navy blue jacket was layered over top to keep warm from the winter chill.

His violet eyes danced when he saw two men who had just walked out of the building, the one he was presently waiting outside of, held hands as soon as they turned the corner. They were smiling and Miroku tilted one side of mouth up at their courage. This world today wasn't easy on same sex relationships. It was nice to see that people would still stick up for themselves and what they believe is right. After all who were we to judge them? It was their choice and was neither right nor wrong. Miroku tilted his head back as he leaned further back against the stone wall of the towering sky scraper, though it was shorter than the others around it, it still wasn't small by any measure. Taka tech. was on a wider base so as to lessen the number of floors. Its diameter took up almost an entire block.

Miroku stood when he saw his partner exit the building. He noticed the wide smile sitting contentedly on her features. Kagome was dressed casually as well it seems. The approaching woman was wearing a sea green collared shirt with three-quarter inch long sleeves and was left unbuttoned showing off the close fitted black tank beneath. Her white and silver Nikes flashed in the sun as she jogged over to him. The navy backpack was slung haphazardly over one shoulder flopping in her hurried movement. Her jeans were snug around the hips and rear, but loosened the further they went down to flare slightly to fit over her sneakers nicely.

"Sorry I'm late…I uh had to finish up a prior engagement."

Kagome said this all as she tugged her bag around the side of her body to pull a pair of dark sun glasses from the front small pocket of her bag. She had tied her hair back in a loose pony tail and it tumbled down her back swinging with her every shift.

"No problem. All set?"  
"Yup, let's go!"

Miroku smiled as he walked beside her down the pavement. Kagome raised her face to let the sun warm the naturally light tone of her skin. Miroku watched her from the corner of his eye and shoved his hands in his pockets with his thumbs poking over top of the tough fabric. She seemed so happy today, he could only wonder why. He shrugged and let his thoughts wander as they walked down the streets towards the subway. The hospital was about twenty blocks, not too far by train, but a long walk even on such a nice day like today.

Kagome swung her arms happily as she walked. She still couldn't believe her plan worked! Sango wouldn't believe it. Kagome and Sango had always caused trouble, somehow, together, but whenever Kagome organized it the 'operation' always fell apart and they'd get caught. Nothing major only a scolding from…well Kohaku or Shippou. It was ironic actually that the kids would chastise the adults more than the other way around. Those kids could be so mature and intelligent. Kagome could never see herself going to a place like Seikio.

Shippou…I don't even know if he got home alright, though I'm sure he did.-

Kagome had tried to distance herself from that fight. It wasn't their first granted, but this was the first that was even semi-serious and Kagome couldn't bring herself to call the kid. He'd become so important to her without Kagome ever realizing it and not speaking to him for almost an entire week…killed her. Her already tortured heart that she hadn't noticed his tiny innocent hands were healing, with only the warmth of his company, was not drying. Kagome could only wait with baited breath and a panicked mind for it to turn back to the dust from whence it was created.

Shippou had wriggled under her skin like no other and he demanded attention, to be a priority. And now she was stunned to know that she actually like having to care for him. That she liked buying him things Kagome knew he needed, but would never ask for or get himself because he couldn't afford it. Shippou was…what was he? Kagome smiled tenderly. He was her hope and her love. Holding that bratty orphan in her arms as he complained that she was getting lipstick on his cheek was nice. Kagome smiled wanly as an ironic laugh quietly was acknowledged in her now depressed mind. A picture of his scrunched up nose and crinkled mouth as he wiped at his cheek disgustingly to remove the lipstick. That was what…a year ago? She made a note to call him it had been long enough and this terse silence between them wasn't right. She needed him and she would ask him to forgive her. Truly she hadn't even considered his feelings and Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew the boy saw her as more than a friend, even more than a confidant.

Am I really ready for that?-

Miroku heard numerous sounds coming from his companion. First a remorseful laugh and now a tired sigh. What was so heavy on her mind? She was so cheerful a minute ago. Miroku studied her face. It was now serious and it made her look so much older with problems so heavy on her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed they had gotten on the train. His flickering orbs landed on the sign for their exit as it flashed, in neon letters highlighted on the screen, over and over above the door. He tapped her shoulder seeing her hand come up in response ready to whack him, his guess, should he lower that hand.

"Okay, okay I get it."

Miroku lifted both hands back into her view in a conceding manner. He'd heard of how fiery her temper could really be. Kagome simply cornered him with a look before settling back in her seat.

"Uh…this is our stop."  
"Oh! Gomen, was that what you wanted?"  
"Hai, come on."

Kagome followed the handsome lecher out of the train to the station. They hadn't even gotten to the steps before the man had kneeled before a woman sitting on a bench waiting for the next train. But before he could get a word in, Kagome was dragging him away by a strong hold on an ear. Kagome didn't stop until they were up the steps and just about onto the street of Tokyo roaring above them. Kagome pushed him none too gently against the wall.

Miroku's ear was no doubt red and was screeching in pain from the yank it received. Miroku rubbed into soothingly fiddling with the earring in anxiety. He saw her lean in close and her face twisted in anger. It was scary. To see that beautiful innocence mutate into an almost cruel expression, but her words hit home. And for once he felt shame for his usually harmless actions.

"We are going to see some young kids that will die without our help. And you find this the right time to go ask for a date?"

"Uh…iie ma'am."

Kagome's anger deflated at his response. He looked like a cornered mouse as it recoiled before the cat. Miroku wasn't exactly the most muscular guy, but he was strong enough to defend himself especially against tiny Kagome. Miroku was lean and his muscle wasn't very prominent, but the dips could be seen beneath his skin. He was nearly four or five inches taller than Kagome, but he was more of a lover than a fighter. As he said the second time she and Sango had run into him. Sango had threatened him and that was his only reply along with a beaming smile of course.

"Gomen ne, but can you just be good today? This is our job and I really want to help them. Okay?"

Miroku sighed and nodded. Then they continued on around the corner and up the steps. Even during work hours they had to push their way through the streets and it surprisingly it took agility to miss other rushed citizens that passed. It was ridiculous really, but eventually they made it to the hospital without any other unnecessary stops. Kagome had made a pit stop just before they got there deciding to pick up some candy should they be able to have it. What kid didn't like candy?

Shippou did…heck he was an addict.-

Kagome shook her head of these thoughts. This was not the time to think of Shippou. If Miroku can keep his mind on the job than she definitely could. The two partners entered the tall white building walking up to the head nurse's station. Once correct id was acquired and verified Miroku and Kagome continued to the elevator. There was a terminally ill section on the first floor, but these patients were separated for further inspection as well as making it easier to find all of these specific patients.

There was actually a lot of knowledge already attained by the research and tests on the kids. The age group for the disease seemed, as the trend went so far, to befall children between the ages of three months to seven years old. It was a large and general age group, but all they had. There were absolutely no signs of the illness being contagious seeing as how all the daily nurses never retracted any symptoms. Also the tests show that the sickness stayed in one area of the body never spreading anywhere else.

Its focus was direct and as soon as it was contracted, by some means, the cells were almost immediately affected in those certain areas. The areas were the throat, stomach, and lungs, but only particular sections. It was the entire throat, but only the top curve of the stomach. And in the lungs, it was the front wall, but not the back of the organ. The disease hung in angry red in random shape, but most often imperfect spheres and in some of the worse cases black. But in the patients, the only similarity was that they all have is an albino trait, even if not directly prominent, in their genes. In fact the worse cases are in full-blown albinos showing in the skin, hair, and eyes.

Kagome's brow furrowed. The two walked into the ward and were intercepted by the caring nurse that was expecting them. Each room, twice the size of the normal, held six beds. There were only two rooms filled, but one more was set aside for new patients that were befallen by the ailment. The children were quite lively as they scampered around the room playing tag. In fact it was surprising to see them about. But the head nurse explained that the kids had bouts randomly among them all and during these times there were taken into the spare room for privacy.

Usually in these 'down' times, blood is coughed from the mouth and runs from the nose. The whites of the eyes would turn red and water constantly. Some of the worse off would throw up blood because their body wishes to purge themselves of the alien cells. The red blood cells are first affected. As the disease destroys the healthy red blood cells, or as they finish their life cycle, new ones are replaced naturally. But the disease attacks the genes mutated the trait for creating new red blood cells so only diseased cells are reproduced. The quickest deaths are those that die by blood loss. This is the most violent reaction where the body spasms and purges itself on all red blood cells. It is also the most painful.

Most however live as long as the disease thrives in them and it becomes a part of them, but when the life cycle of the illness ends so does the child's life. The disease keeps them alive and truthfully death is inevitable without cure. Eight have already passed and three more are soon to enter the critical stages of the ailment. At first it seemed to an adaptation of tuberculosis and that theory still stands, but the disease changes, adapts, quickly like AIDS. So a cure has been nearly impossible to find without the proper classification. It isn't known if the sickness is a bacteria or a virus, but the signs show that it is more like a parasite than anything else. The sickness keeping the person alive until no longer needed, but that is only if the disease and body merge and co-exist. It was a horrible epidemic that was distressing the public who feared for the younger generation.

Kagome smiled as all of the kids ceased their game and lined up in front of them. Worry played in most sets of eyes, but a few were smiling at her. Kagome smiled sadly at those few. So merry even in such a dire condition. However there was one still in their bed and the girl was currently staring out the window as her bed was pulled up close to it so she could look out easily without much strain. Her short hair was the palest white-blonde. And it certain places, the strands were whiter than others. Her skin was still slightly tan, but had a slightly red tint especially on her cheeks telling Kagome that she was a natural born albino.

The red was a trait of only natural born since a sick child would never get a red tinge to their cheeks, unless embarrassed. They would only lighten and turn white. Kagome could clearly see the cells' slow loss of pigment as written in her reports. That was one the major signs, it seemed to be some side effect of the illness tampering with the genes. The trait to create pigment was also damaged and one could tell by the color of the skin, hair, and eyes how long the child had to live. Natural albinos by birth however were the exception.

Even with her eyes turned from Kagome, the elder woman could see the tormented sadness swimming in those pale grey pools. There was a crimson tint to the outer corner of her eye and when Kagome quietly pointed that out to the nurse, the middle aged woman bustled over. Then she picked her and carried her on her hip to the third room designated for the 'down' times. The children all waved as the little girl looked over the nurse's shoulder hiding her face except for the top bridge of her nose and the reddening whites of her eyes.

Kagome turned to look at Miroku who had started a strange grunting sound, only to burst out laughing. Miroku had three of the sickened boys climbing like monkeys all over him. One had clambered up on the nearest sick bed to launch himself onto his shoulders causing her colleague to topple over forward with the force of the jump. Then the other two tackled his legs making it impossible for him to walk, but Miroku simply smiled. And with a jesting laugh proceeded to tickle them mercilessly when he could.

Kagome hid her smile behind her hand and swiveled at a pull on her shirt tail. She kneeled before a grey haired child who still had strands of black in her straight bangs hanging across hiding her forehead. The girl could be no more than four and barely came to Kagome mid-thigh. Kagome tilted her head to the side in inquisition and the girl spoke quietly.

"Want to play doll house?"

The girl pointed to a doll house in the corner nearly as big as she was. Kagome giggled and said the first word that came to her mind. She wasn't sure if it was directed at the doll house or the little girl in front of her hugging a rag doll to her chest. But it did make the girl give a large grin.

"Kawaii!"

Sesshoumaru turned the page, his fingers sliding down the next page as he skimmed the documents. Someone was buying a lot of stock from his company and it was an anonymous buyer, but his guess would be Naraku or one of his associates. He gritted his teeth, Sesshoumaru would be worried if he didn't hold fifty percent of it himself and Inuyasha having ten. That would leave only forty for this secret buyer to acquire and would still leave him in the minority. But if he somehow conned Inuyasha, the baka that he is, to hand over his ten percent, Sesshoumaru would have to consider this person's ideas because they would be fifty-fifty in the shares. That was not acceptable though he knew Inuyasha wouldn't just hand over his stock shares or he would have given them to Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru had planned after their father's retirement.

He sighed tossing the folder with its contents to spill on the desk unimportantly. Sesshoumaru massaged his temples and pushed away from the table to face the window. The sun shined down between drifting clouds. The bright blue skies had darkened to a grey signifying that it was going to rain. Rin couldn't play in the park today and it was nearly time that she would be home too. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone to his left and dialed the number of his new trusted sitter.

"Moshi moshi."  
"Kaede-san."  
"Hai, Takarashi-san?"  
"It is to rain this afternoon."  
"Hai, the child will remain indoors. Don't worry, ye can get her on your way up."  
"Hai, Six thirty."  
"Sayonara, Takarashi-san."

Sesshoumaru straightened in his chair and checked his watch. He was finished for the day except for a last minute meeting with the board of directors at Hama Corp. Apparently there's a new disease causing some distress seeing as how it's main target was children. He had contacted Bankotsu only to find that he had taken a personal day. He was beyond frustrated that the one day he required the man's attendance he wasn't in. Then he had called Jakotsu who was basically on the same level of importance of Bankotsu, but he just hadn't been in the company as long and Sesshoumaru had more faith in Bankotsu. The man gave the information he needed and to the point. Bankotsu was one of the only who didn't shrivel in his presence, but that's not to say Sesshoumaru didn't make him nervous. He was Bankotsu's boss after all.

Sesshoumaru stood from his office chair and grabbed the black trench coat from the coat rack in the corner of his office. He grabbed his briefcase and turned off the lights in his office. He would be going home after this. Grabbing the keys for his jag from his pocket he started off for Hama Corp. Hopefully this meeting would be productive and not a waste of his time.

...Just so you know, this disease is a product of my imagination and I have an entire sheet full of symptoms and the cause. Can you say boredom? What can I say I love genetics.

Words to know:  
Kawaii- cute, pretty  
Iie- no  
Baka- (heh I think we all know this one by now)...


	22. Smiling Faces

He strode through the halls, his posture straight, and his long strides even. He didn't need to show verification at the front desk for his long white hair was clue enough to his identity. The nurses stood at his presence and bowed before him, a simple bend at the waist. Even people simply passing by him offered their respect. Golden eyes flickered over the white walls covered here and there with a few colored flyers promoting some kind of event. The brilliant orange and reds stung his eyes, but he didn't bow his head, simply looked ahead. His trench coat hung over one arm and his shoes made a soft clicking sound on the pastel laminate flooring. He passed numerous waiting rooms, some empty and others with a few occupants waiting. Hama Hospitals were efficient and usually one wouldn't be left waiting long.

Sesshoumaru was met halfway down the first hall by an attendant waiting personally for his arrival. Sesshoumaru after giving a nod to the nervous man's greeting turned his gaze ahead, listening lazily to the man's briefing on the situation. Sesshoumaru really couldn't trust an underling such as this. The young man was practically shaking, but there was an odd adoration and respect in his eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a green tee shirt underneath. Apparently he was one of the doctor's here by the name tag on the left lapel of his coat. The man pointed to a room on their right and Sesshoumaru paused at the door, not turning back, but posing his question none the less. But he always had that quality that made every question more like a statement.

"Your name."  
"Nani? Oh…OH, Shinsimi Jaken."

Sesshoumaru than entered the door without knocking. After all these people were waiting for him and were there at this meeting because of something they needed to discuss with him. Where was the necessity to knock? Stoic features darkened slightly at the sight of a certain woman sitting in a swivel leather chair at the head of the table. Her legs were crossed revealing more thigh than was needed under her skirt. Her dark eyes regarded him coolly and a small smirk played on her lips, as always. But Sesshoumaru could feel the almost electric tension in the room. The other men, the board members sat up straight and poised with the perfection their careers required. Many were older with whitening beards and greying hair.

"Hamasaki." 

Sesshoumaru spoke plainly, his eyes reflecting his distaste clearly. His features spoke volumes of boredom, but under all those flipping pages interest sparked like the first flames of an eternal fire. Sesshoumaru knew that Kikyo could care less about this company and to show up, probably even set up, a meeting with him and her board of directors…was strange. It didn't suit her character just like the expensive two piece black and thin pinstripe suit she wore. Her high heeled foot swayed as she leaned forward to lean her elbows on the long table.

"Onegai, Sesshoumaru-san. Osuwari." 

Sesshoumaru held in his scowl. If not for their possible merger, she would not be allowed any suffix less than 'sama.' As was proper for someone of his status, but she disregarded it and he would ignore it for now.

"I called you here…to speak of the new epidemic."

Kikyo snapped her fingers and at that Jaken entered the room, bowed, and turned off the lights. Then the man showed his intelligence by going over the major symptoms and what was known of the causes. He showed them slides of the diseased cells and a series of shots showing the progress of the illness from inside a patient.

Sesshoumaru paid apt attention; he was always one for a good puzzle. He almost smirked when he heard Kikyo yawn at the head of the table. The woman slouched in her seat where Sesshoumaru was sitting still and straight as always. One hand rested on the table in front of him and his eyes were completely focused on the screen. When all was finished Jaken flicked on the lights, bowed once again, and left the room. He had a triumphant grin seeing the slight flicker in his idol's eyes that could have been pride. Jaken had just gone through the motions and surprised himself when he didn't stutter like he normally did when he was nervous. For once he felt completely natural even with such a grand audience, perhaps this field was his niche after all. Jaken just wanted to follow Inutaisho's foot steps. The man was one of the most successful as a doctor and a researcher. Now his son was following him as well, earning Jaken's idolization like his father.

"That's all."  
"Hai, I though you might want to be aware of what feat your people have to accomplish."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head the slightest to the side. He knew that Bankotsu's office had been working on this, more feverishly, since it involved young children, but he hadn't heard of any positive results.

"They've only been here a day and already I've been informed that the ailed children are speaking with them."  
"That is odd."  
"Well…hai, the children, though they play among themselves, have been timid around strangers including the nurses."  
"Hn."  
"Perhaps you would like to take a walk down there? I'm positive Jaken won't mind escorting you."  
"Perhaps."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head to the other men in the room, for the good point of the meeting forgotten, but as the head of Hama Corp.'s operation they were required to attend all executive meetings…even ones as pointless as this. He almost pitied them as he could feel the underlying ire in the Hamasaki heir. Sesshoumaru could only wonder why. Kikyo was always quite the spoiled child, but what could have her so irked now?

Sesshoumaru was once again intercepted by Jaken who led him to an elevator. The lad was certainly bizarre. He was now the second person to be at complete ease in his presence, that wasn't related to him of course. Jaken pushed the button for six and their transport lurched into action. The silent lift was neither tense nor comfortable. It was terse quiet that Sesshoumaru knew Jaken felt he should fill, but the man simply closed his eyes and simply hummed a soft tune.

Jaken stood with his hands clasped behind him at the small of his back. He rocked forward gently with the soft hum in his throat. He hadn't been aware he was doing until he felt the executive's eyes one him. Jaken blushed slightly and muttered an apology. That was one of his faults, if you want to call it that. He'd heard this song on the radio and now it would be cemented in his head all day.

The sixth 'ding!' of the elevator alerted its occupants of their destination. The doors opened and Jaken gestured for his elder to exit first, but then he took the lead. Jaken's quick steps, not hurried though, took them to end at a noisy ward. Jaken peaked in one of the door's his eyes widening comically.

Sesshoumaru listened to the laughter coming from the room which he currently see into seeing as how Jaken was blocking the door, but even more so were the strange sounds erupting from the chamber. A quick tap to the shoulder caused Jaken to jump and with another quick apology moved. The two entered the room unnoticed. The beds had been pushed back as far against the walls as possible so as to allow more floor room. Sesshoumaru could only raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

There in the center of the room was his new intern; Hirakata, Sesshoumaru believed his name was. The man squatted close to the ground his hands fanning out for balance. His mouth was wide open and his purple eyes were glaring playfully at his opponent. Golden eyes flicked over the small girl. She had long dark brown hair that hit her mid-back and her long bangs were hanging parted in the middle, but still in her face. The girl had dark grey eyes, one of the symptoms he realized, and bared her teeth as she gave a weak growl in the back of her throat. Miroku looked shocked and her eyes danced happily as she leaped onto the older man.

Jaken gasped thinking the child would be injured, his first thought being how unacceptable this was. Sesshoumaru glanced over at the young M.D. and saw the disapproving look, but also the deep concern flashing in green eyes. His thin brown hair was short, almost spiky, with a few of the longer hairs near his forehead hanging over, but none reaching his eyebrows. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and returned his gaze to the game.

Miroku had caught Miya as she leapt at him and spun her around in the air hearing her squeal excitedly, but his shoe got caught on one of the beds and he started to fall. Miroku, the quick thinker that he was, turned at the last second so that his back slammed into the laminate floor with the child hugged in his arms. A groan passed his lips as a collective gasp whispered through the now silent room. Miya sat up and looked down at him worriedly. 

Sesshoumaru watched a woman get off from the bed she had been laying on with five or six other girls crowding around the space like it was an arena. Her long hair was pulled back into a flopping ponytail as she jogged over to the fallen man. Her bright indigo eyes caught and held his gaze. It was her, the one that saved Rin in the park. Once again her large caring eyes were concerned. But as she approached and saw the goofy grin spread on Miroku's lips, she visibly relaxed. Her shoulders loosened and a breath leaving her. 

She then put her hands on her hips considering something. Then Kagome bent down and lifted the little girl's arm.

"I declare Miya-chan the winner!"

Kagome smiled brightly as a cheer circled from the crowd. Miroku stood up and started to protest. Seeing as how he had her complete attention, his slippery hand moved down to the rear clad in tight jeans. Kagome's face reddened and slapped that poor guy right across the cheek. This time it was hard enough to leave a red splotch all the way to his nose. Jaken was stunned and infuriated at such a display of sexuality in front of such young children, but then when the kids broke into busting laughter at the display, he only shook his head.

Kagome looked around at the laughing faces noting the two newcomers, as her anger melting away; she picked up the fallen Miroku. The ill children started to chant Kagome's name and a boy dressed in a too big, black and white striped referee shirt stood. The boy had a bull cut and his hair was a lightening blonde. His blue eyes directed their gaze around the room before he stated Kagome as the ultimate champion. At that Miroku lifted her hand into the air, but nothing more at the sight of her suspicious and almost threatening gaze. 

"Okay! Come on settle down."

The room quieted and focused on their hero.

"We have guests."

Kagome bent over with her hands on her knees to address the kids before she stood up again and looked at the two men standing by the door. One was obviously a doctor with his green operator's outfit. And the other…Kagome released a gasp. It was Takarashi Sesshoumaru.

-I just seem to keep running into him.-

Kagome discreetly looked him over. The black suit fit closely, obviously tailored specifically for him. He held a trench coat over his arm as well as a brief case in his hand. His long hair had been tied back and his bangs hung to brush across his cheeks hiding his golden eyes that were at the moment fixed on her. Kagome looked down and blushed at her rude behavior.

She then bowed before introducing them. 

"Konba'wa, Takarashi-sama."

The kids looked up at him oddly before bowing following Kagome's example. They all repeated her greeting. Kagome looked up and smiled proudly. They all trusted her, she could only wonder why, after such a short time. 

"And forgive me, but I don't know your name."

Her blue eyes fell on Jaken and he almost sputtered as all attention fell on him. Yes- this was a feeling he was used to. The welling nervousness and breaking out into a sweat, he really hated being put on the spot, but this was ridiculous. It was just some woman and a group of kids! But he was saved when one of the children recognized him, actually one he had had to run some tests on. Jaken didn't usually do it, but he was filling in for a co-worker whose wife had been in labor. Naturally Jaken offered to take his place so the panicked man could be with his wife.

"That's Jaken-sama!" 

The little girl had shoulder length white hair that still had a few patches of darker blonde in it. Her hair was thin and flipped out slightly when it reached her shoulders. Her brown eyes were warm as she ran to him. Jaken kneeled with open arms and picked her up to his full, but short height. He was only 5'3 after all, but the girl talked to him happily.

"He took care of Kari when Kari had to take some scary tests! He told Kari it wouldn't hurt and it didn't!"

Her speech reminded him of Rin. Sesshoumaru's features relaxed somewhat at the thought of his little one, who was no doubt waiting for him. She should be home by now.

The girl was only three and still spoke in third person. It was adorable and Kagome couldn't help smiling, but she bowed and introduced herself. 

"Konba'wa, Jaken-sama. I am Higurashi Kagome and my partner Hirakata Miroku."

"We were just trying to brighten their spirits." Miroku groaned when one of the boys jumped onto his back again.

"It seems that your wish was accomplished. Onegai, excuse me, but I must be leaving."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru turn and walk out the door. She put down the child she had been holding with a promise to be right back. Kagome raced out the door towards Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

"Takarashi-sama wait!"

Sesshoumaru turned after he pushed the elevator button.

"Hai, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome blushed at the respectful suffix, but continued to voice her worries.

"Rin-chan…is she alright?"  
"Hai, she is fine."

Kagome sighed in relief.

"Good, arigatou."  
"She's been asking about you."  
"Huh, really? Doushite?"  
"Come by to see her, Rin will want to see that you are fine as well."  
"Hai, how about tomorrow? Will she be at the park?"  
"If it does not rain."  
"Sayonara, Takarashi-san."

. n.n . n.n

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door. Almost instantly it flew open to the elatedly smiling face of his ward. The barest of slips in his façade occurred at the joy in her features at seeing him come for her.

"Let's go home."  
"Hai! Bai bai Kaede-obaa-san!"  
"Sayonara Rin-chan, Takarashi-san."

Kaede bowed shortly, her age not allowing the full waist bow, and Sesshoumaru bowed his head at a greater degree than normal. He showed respect for the kind woman given because of her age and good influence on his daughter. As the unlikely pair rode up in the elevator, Rin proudly gave his the mittens she had been working on for the past few days.

"Rin still has to finish the finger part."

The little girl had put them on so that the knitted fabric only covered her palm. They were a little big and fell down onto her thin wrist. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he picked up her backpack. It was light, but he still carried it for her. Rin skipped down the hall as soon as the doors opened, unlocking the apartment door and holding it open for her adoptive father.

"Higurashi Kagome will be coming to visit you tomorrow at the park."  
"Kagome-chan!"

Rin giggled happily as she spun around her idol singing 'arigatou' a million times per second. Then she hugged his knees which he responded with a pat on her head ruffling her hair. Rin released Sesshoumaru's legs with a contented 'tee hee' and grabbed her bag to haul off to her room.

Sesshoumaru sighed before running a hand through his hair, it was becoming a bad habit, his sighing, but after watching her so happy all the time he couldn't help it. Should he shelter her so? He couldn't help the little guilt in his heart and Sesshoumaru would only admit this because he did care for the girl so much. Rin's past was not pleasant, so the girl knew the real world and Sesshoumaru couldn't help wanting to shield her from it. But sooner or later, she had to grow up…grow up and leave him.

-When the time comes, I will let go, but for now she is mine and I will…treasure her.-

Even in his mind Sesshoumaru had paused thinking of the right word. He would let go, but he would still watch over her for she would always be his 'little one.'

Wow…. no Jaken bashing! I'm so proud of myself, but I was getting tired of the poor thing getting punted into a wall. Even if that is his true purpose in the series… a football! So…some convo, not much, but more next chapter (definitely).

Words to know:  
Osuwari- rude way to say sit (we should all know this one…evil grin)  
Doushite- why  
Obaa-san- grandmother  
Bai bai- bye bye (go figure)


	23. Reunited

The wind played with her hair, swirling it back almost messily behind her shoulders, but it only seemed to add to her sexual appeal. Pouted pink lips shown with a clear lip gloss as they formed silent syllables. The lilting tune danced through her consciousness causing her body to flow to its sluggish rhythm as she walked. Lucid sky blue eyes watched the children chasing each other throughout the park. Yelling voices alerted her to their game. The kids were smiling as the occasional 'You're it!' and 'Tag!' rang in her eardrums, but Kagome didn't mind the loud voices. Their little faces were slightly red probably from the effort of their chase and hide tactics, but also because of the biting wind nipping gently with a shivering chill. But their smiles were warm reflecting the truth in their hearts.

Saddened blue eyes drifted to the swing set picturing the red-haired boy with bright green eyes laughing along with her as she attempted to swing him to the moon on that rubber seat. Kagome gasped, there he was. His features were darkened with a heavy heart as he sat perched on the swing, unmoving. The wing tousled his hair to one side, towards her, as she watched him. One part of her wanted to walk away to just leave him there because he hadn't exactly been fair when he yelled at her. Kagome knew he was worried and also was aware of what she was in his young eyes, but at that time, nearly a week and half ago, she wasn't sure she could handle that responsibility.

But their time apart was tearing at her soul missing the loving warmth he gave her. He had been secretly healing her and filling her heart with a compassion she thought long lost. Sure she would always been kind and have a stupid soft-spot for little kid faces, but true compassion was missing for she felt no pity for adults. She cared little about their affairs if they weren't directly related to her in some way. For the past year, Kagome had the brief glances into the light of innocence that she unknowingly acquired when with her special kid and now there was no turning back. In the last few days, she'd come to understand that Shippou had restored her trust in the human race. Inside her Kagome had been even more depressed, which meant she had to try much harder to appear her usual cheery self. Shippou need her and she needed Shippou. They were like peas in a pod, and not meant to be without each other.

Shippou stared into the distance, his eyes directed on the wood-chipped ground. His life seemed much drearier without his Kagome-mama. It was like the sun had been eclipsed and preferred to stay hidden behind the moon's shield. Shippou felt ashamed for blowing up in her face, but he cared so much for her and Kagome had practically disregarded his feelings. She just left without even saying goodbye and that had hurt. Kagome meant the world to him and to just watch her walk away from him…it was like she was turning her back on him. Shippou had been so upset that for a moment he feared he would lose her and than the next thing he knew he was yelling at her. Shippou had run because the emotion swelling in him was so great, his heart felt close to an explosion. His throat had begun to close and his breathing to a swift pant. The tears in his eyes hadn't stopped for hours because he knew that his uncommon outburst had just pushed away his mother-figure away, possibly for good.

Jade eyes glistened, but when a tender hand slid along his jaw line to cup his cheek he immediately raised his eyes. Tears began anew at the sight of her face with a small smile that was so sad. Understanding blossomed in her blue eyes and for once he didn't see her doubt or hesitation. Shippou watched anxiously as she kneeled in front of her and leaned forward to bury her face into his chest, across where his heart would rest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and the little boy sat stunned for a minute. Soon though, he responded quickly diving one tiny hand into her heavy, but silky hair and the other gripping her shirt on her shoulder. Shippou buried his button nose, red from the temperature, into her soft hair as his tears fell in joy as his heart sung a happy beat.

Kagome held him, accepting him as her son as he was meant to be. No one could fill that special void he'd dug into her heart. With every laugh, silly antic, and endearing smile the clever boy had pervaded the barrier around her heart, removing it stone by stone. Never the less, it was still there, but a small fix hole allowed him entrance into the well-guarded fortress. Kagome spoke quietly so as to not interrupt the moment.

"I want to adopt you…as soon as I can. All right?"  
"Really…?"  
"Of course!"  
"Okay…MOM."

Kagome leaned back with a watery smile as she blinked away the surfacing tears. She wiped her gloved hand over his cheeks drying them before tugging him into her arms. Shippou instantly relaxed into her warmth and snuggled his head beneath her chin. Kagome sighed holding the sweet bundle close to her, sure he was seven, but he was pretty small for his age and weighed practically nothing! Really, she couldn't convince him to eat more because Shippou snared food down his gullet at least five times a day and they were all full meals! One couldn't expect to eat much more than that, but then again this was Shippou and if anyone was going to do it, it would be him. Kagome smirked.

"Oi, Shippou-chan! Do you eat when you're depressed?! You weigh a ton! Ugh…"

Kagome acted like she was carrying a whale of a boy as she bent her knees as if struggling under some unbearable mass. She groaned and dropped her mouth open in effort, sticking her tongue out to the side. Then she gritted her teeth and scrunched her nose eliciting Shippou's mirthful enjoyment. Suddenly he jumped from her arms skidding to a halt clumsily on the ground.

"If I'm so heavy, why can I still outrun you?"

Her eyes glittered with the challenge, and she smiled in what could be described as almost a cruel manner, but love still lit her eyes. Shippou yipped and turned tail to jet across the playground. Kagome jumped over the corner of the wide sandbox and nearly tripped over it seeing as how she caught her toe on the edge. But she kept composure and continued on after the little trickster ahead of her. As he leaned over when he ran, Kagome knew Shippou was laughing at her clumsiness. Shippou ran on one side of a duck that sat on a spring and bounced, rocked, when you sat on it. Shippou held onto the thick plastic head as Kagome stilled on the other end. Her hands grasping the tail waiting and also trying to predict his next movement, but he would rock back and forth trying to confuse as to when he would take off again. Kagome turned her head at the deafening call of her name. Shippou took this opportunity to tackle her into, luckily, the soft grass hugging her waist as he lay on top of her. Even with the softer landing, compared to the wood chips and pavement anyways, Kagome felt a jolt of pain in her back where she had taken the full-on assault while shielding Rin. Kagome heard laughing above her and looked into warm chocolate orbs staring back at her.

"Sayo, Rin-chan!"

In a quick movement Kagome stood picking her surrogate son up along with her. To Kagome's surprise Rin then gave the elder woman a good look over checking to make sure she was certainly okay. Rin didn't doubt the word of her guardian, never her Sesshoumaru, but the child wanted to make sure for herself. Rin circled Kagome placing a hand against her back. Kagome's muscles gave a sharp jerk tensing in a small, almost unseen wince that Rin's meticulous eye had still caught. With a small exclamation, the girl pulled her hand from weak spot. 

"Forgive Rin!"  
"I'm fine, don't worry, Rin-chan!"

Rin's voice had almost been frightened, but Kagome turned quickly noting the twinge of an ache in her back from the attack. It didn't really hurt as much as it did before, but the muscles were sore and certain parts of back still sported bruises. And the once porcelain skin would remain blemished for many weeks if not months, they were quite severe, but Kagome didn't bother to see a doctor. Not just for some dumb old bruises, she could take it. The worry in Rin's voice had brought her ever-watchful guardian angel to the scene. Sesshoumaru patted her head and Rin wrapped both her tiny hands around his one. Tears sprouted the corners of her eyes. Sesshoumaru saw this still wishing to make up for leaving her on 'their' day together, so he sighed and addressed the woman currently trying to calm Rin.

"Really, I'm fine! See?" 

Kagome stretched and twisted side to side, but even by this simple movement it was clear to Sesshoumaru that she was indeed in pain. However, Rin seemed to brighten.

"Shippou-chan just jostled me a bit when we fell."

"Kagome-okaasan I didn't know you were hurt!"  
"Shippou dear, I'm okay! Would you all stop blubbering?"

Kagome had stood leaning over slightly so her face was slightly lower and her hands were on her hips in a scolding gesture. A mock-scowl marred her normally pleasant features and Shippou laughed. Rin soon followed and Kagome smiled as she received the desired effect. Kagome did discipline, but she preferred to use the reward system, rather than punishment, unless absolutely necessary. Scolding words and such were always a last result. Kagome was optimistic towards life despite her somewhat more gloomy life as she experienced when she was young. Kagome strayed from this thread of thoughtful ponderings not wishing to ruin the mood with her sudden dampening disposition.

"Rin-chan, would you like to play on the jungle gym? I think Kagome-mama could use some rest."  
"Hai Shippou, I agree."

Kagome tilted her head watching as they ran towards the multi-colored metal jungle gym. Shippou climbed the ladder-like stairs and across a small platform to the monkey bars. She laughed watching him swing crazily as he effortlessly moved from one bar to the next. A stupid smile was on his face and Kagome's mood brightened instantly upon seeing it. Kagome focused on it and hoped that he would always be so precious and happy throughout his life. Kagome also hoped that she could be the one to make that plausible.

Sesshoumaru stood slightly to the right and behind the woman. He heard her, Kagome, laugh lightly and golden eyes to move to watch the small boy. It looked as if he was about to fly off the metal bars the movement across the apparatus was so exaggerated. He relaxed when he saw Rin move fluidly from one side to the next following her play mate, except in a much safer, usual, way. The boy's arms were short for his age and he had to work harder, no doubt part of the reason for his inane motions. The male's gaze flickered back to Kagome who stood watching them still. He cleared his throat and she took the bait turning towards him, her eyes wide with question.

He silently gestured toward the bench and Kagome nodded, walking after him towards the seat. She noticed how long his strides were and that she had to do a faster trot to keep up. The bench was only a few meters away and sat still close enough to regard the activities of their wards with ease.

"Rest."

Kagome looked at him oddly.

-Did this man always order people around with the expectation to obey it?-

"I don't see why, I am perfectly fine."

Kagome sat with her back now flat against the bench's back and her arms crossed beneath her breasts in a huff.

"Perfectly fine?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior.

-And this is one of the interns…-

This Kagome seemed head-strong as well as a little empty-headed, but appearances can be deceiving. Such as with the first time Sesshoumaru met Bankotsu during one of his father's many board meetings. His first impression of the man had not been flattering. Over time Sesshoumaru's opinions swayed to a less harsh degree because of Bankotsu's efficiency and intelligence, as well as loyalty towards the company.

Sesshoumaru knew she was working in Jakotsu's department at Hamasaki Corp. and also in partnership with Hirakata. Bankotsu was there as well since he had been recently transferred to Hama Corp. This was because his expertise was research and with the rise of this sudden illness, his skills were going to be necessary. He worked alongside the other head of the department, Jakotsu, for the time being until this who ordeal was settled. Sesshoumaru saw the difference in his company without Bankotsu's leadership. With him gone, the few weeks had been a disaster in the research department. Even his temporary replacement, Kanna, was not as efficient because she lacked the ties and strings Bankotsu acquired from being in the company for so long. It seemed the man had many friends, nearly with everyone, in Taka Tech.

-But this one…-

"Hai, I'm fine." She retorted intensely. 

Sesshoumaru closed the foot space between them until his face was near inches from her shoulder. Her head turned quickly towards him fluttering her hair to brush softly against his nose leaving a rose scent to storm his sense of smell not so unpleasantly. Sesshoumaru glanced up at her holding her gaze steadily. Golden eyes darkened with intent and Kagome blushed innocently not exactly understanding the look in his eyes. It wasn't lustful or sadistic, not even the usual boredom she had come to associate with this male. She didn't notice the long finger that rose to her ribs. Sesshoumaru moved the wayward digit slightly backward towards her spine. Halfway in between he stopped, pressing slightly against her side.

Kagome back interlaced with a burning spasm and she shivered lightly from the throbbing sensation. She glared at him, not even thinking that he was kind of her boss. Kagome poked him in his chest when he was sitting normally again though slightly closer. Her words were spoken heatedly and Sesshoumaru could only watch as her mouth moved, but all that he noticed was the fire blazing in the depth of her soul revealing its nature to him via her eyes. It was a sight to see such spark and certainly a refreshing change from the shameless, immodest glances he was used to. This one barely even noticed his handsome charm, at least at this point in time, as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Mou! Are you even listening to me?"

I have to leave off here, but it will continue next chapter! I wasn't sure if I used 'sayo' correctly. So don't kill me if I used it wrong, but please tell me if I did.

Words to know:  
-Mama- suffix for mother  
Oi- (kind of like) hey! or Man! - anyone know a better translation?  
Sayo- evening  
Mou- hey!

-I changed the dialogue to English. One reviewer said that it was annoying to have to scroll down to the bottom for the translation. And after giving it some thought, I agreed with her.


	24. Devious Child

He darted across the wooden planked bridge, pausing at the center. His messy as always pony tail flopped droopily behind his head. Shippou turned brilliant forest eyes on the quickly approaching Rin. She stopped a few feet from him and they faced each other. The same idea rang through their minds. After sharing a smile, the two jumped and bounced on the bridge. The thing squeaked under the weight, but this is basically what it was meant for. The bridge was secured on either side to the platform making sure that it wouldn't break. Then there was no bottom support and lay supported solely on the end ties. This caused the bridge to bounce and move as you did. It did swing slightly side-to-side, but not enough to cause alarm.

The two stopped their parade and spotted their parents sitting together on a bench nearby. His mother was facing Rin's dad, but he was just sitting looking forward as if she wasn't right there. Shippou laughed when this seemed to irritate Kagome to no end. That woman hated being ignored and wouldn't put up with it, at least most of the time. Shippou usually could and when she got mad he would just serve up the puppy dog eyes and quivering mouth with fake fear in large eyes and Kagome would always take the bait.

Shippou tugged on the shoulder of Rin's jacket to get her attention. She'd stopped jumping soon after he had and was looking around for what held his focus so aptly. Rin however couldn't see the sitting couple because of a jungle gym tower, in the style like a medieval turret since the jungle gym was fashioned after a castle, was in the way. So, Shippou carefully so as to not scare the timid child took hold of her hand and led her across the bridge. He was somewhat surprised when she simply smiled and skipped along slowly behind him. Rin was a strange girl.

The first time he'd met her, through Kohaku, she seemed to hide behind the older boy's shoulder. Her eyes were cautious and there was a little twinge of fright hidden within the swirls of chocolate like vanilla added to the dark mix. Around her father, she was jubilant, yet reserved in sound and her short explanation was that her Sesshoumaru-san had good hearing. He didn't need her shouting and Shippou had simply shrugged, but now she acted warmly towards him.

Shippou smiled back at her over his shoulder, happy to see her return it. It seemed Rin finally accepted him, but it would still be awhile for her trust him. Shippou was slightly jealous that Kohaku was blessed with such a quick and iron bond with the cheerful girl. She reminded Shippou so much of his okaa that it was almost uncanny. Rin had her differences that made her shine like a star that had freshly fallen from the firmament. But maybe if Shippou could understand the camouflaged pain in Rin's eyes, he could finally have some clue into Kagome's.

Shippou stopped at the top of the turret after climbing the five stairs to the upper platform. There was a ledge with an open area supposedly like a window. Rin stood next to him and their arms had to touch so as to be able to see out at the same time, but Shippou relaxed seeing no tension or anxiety in his friend's face. Rin's eyes lit when she caught sight of what Shippou had seen. She turned to him and giggled.

"They look funny Shippou-chan!"

Shippou warmed and smiled as he shook his head wholly agreeing with Rin's assessment. He could now be allowed to her friend.

"Hai…"   
"But...also…"  
"Good."  
"Hai! Rin thinks so too!"

Brown met green as mischievous gleam streamed through both their orbs. A smile slithered across ruby-tinged cheeks and Rin shook Shippou's hand in silent agreement. All they had to do was begin planning.

"It will be fun!"  
"It will be my greatest triumph…" after which Shippou's eyes grew distant. 

Rin giggled, but looked back at the arguing couple to notice a lapse in their words, or rather Kagome's rant.

Kagome's face reddened further as the wind whipped her hair forward. As her luck would have it this time she wasn't so fortunate as to be facing against the wind, but rather with it. Meaning her hair pushed violently over her shoulders framing her face with a untamed beauty that Sesshoumaru would have been blind not to notice from his peripheral vision. Her eyes were practically livid and he wanted to laugh. It was one of the few times he had actually ever had the urge to do so and he was taken aback by it. But at this moment he would rather enjoy her anger and fire then consider the reason for his mirth at a later point. So with that the male tucked the tidbit into his neatly structured mind where it was folded peacefully like a silk scarf.

She huffed, he wasn't even paying attention! The guy was just looking ahead even though she could see the lean in his vision and the light movement of his eye. She knew he was really paying close attention to her, yet acted like he wasn't. It was a little irritating and was very rude. Her head felt it was going to explode and he just sat there like it was a picnic. Why was she so angry? Why did he get to her so easily? He was possibly just trying to prove a point, but still she said she was fine. And so she was, besides it was only a little bruise, there wasn't much to be done, but let time heal it as it does all wounds. She sighed, knowing from experience that the expression wasn't correct in all instances. Though now that Kagome thought about it, she'd forgotten why it was she was so angry in the first place.

-Oh yeah! He poked me...on purpose!-

Kagome moved on the bench scooting away from him and pouted. Her hands were clasped in her lap and her fingers fiddled in her gloves. Kagome looked around for the two children and her mouth opened when she saw them leaning on the jungle gym window watching her. There were large smiles on each face and though she was happy that the barrier keeping Rin was letting Shippou be her friend, she could only be suspicious of why they were looking at her like that. Shippou always smiled at her in this way when it meant, 'I'm up to something and it includes you, but I'll never tell you.' Every year he planned a trick on her and it was also genius. It took him all year and he always did one. It was always perfect and he always managed to put her in a potentially dangerous situation, but Kagome always came out unscathed. The last smile she received from him was approximately a month ago and the very next day she was ambushed. Dozens of water balloon traps had been set up in the boarding house parking lot. Since there weren't any cars ever there, they were all kids there

-Well with the exception of…anyways…-

Kagome always parked in the same spot and so it was easy for the little fink to set her up. There were all hooked on springs and as he lured her towards then released the first rubber band. This created a change reaction and she took off after his trailing tail more and more shot at her, drenching her to the bone. However it did give him a hilarious speech to give about one of his best experiences for English class. Shippou had explained the dynamics and mechanics for how to trap a Kagome bird. No one got what he meant until he explained it and they realized he was referencing Peter Pan. They had figured it was either some species they hadn't heard of or a quote from some literary author as he was almost famous for doing during his class assignments.

Sesshoumaru pulled his eyes off her resting form to see her face was set in a suspicious glance her eyes looking ahead, but slightly up. A golden gaze followed her line of sight to catch Rin's wave. The little boy was standing there with her on the jungle gym and both were smiling largely, even for Rin.

"They're planning something." 

Kagome's suddenly calm, soft voice was something he had only experienced once, during her introduction in the park. The short conversation at the hospital the tone was concerned and almost breathless from her rush to catch him. This almost tender tone was womanly and managed to awaken his heart to a make a slight stir. The tiniest twist in his lips reacted to the urge to sigh. A soft exhale of air left slowly from his lungs.

"Hai. That isn't the question."  
"Hai, the question is what…what are they planning?"

Kagome counted slowly in her head to ten. She made sure to take a steady deep breath before she had answered. She did her best not to grit her teeth when she spoke, but the effort put strain on her vocal cords. This caused Sesshoumaru to smirk because so easily he could get under her skin.

"It involves us both." His voice was steady.

Kagome's eyes bugged at the shock that he was actually getting close to conversing with her. She was starting to think she was talking to herself…or a wooden log, basically the same thing. Kagome giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Just picturing a cut round log with silver tufts of hair and a crooked smile came to mind and she truthfully couldn't help it. 

-Blockhead! …Nice Kagome…way to be immature.-

Even with the after thought she still cracked up. Sesshoumaru turned fully to her for the first time in a half hour at least and tilted his head to the side. This seemed to only increase her laughter as it tumbled from her peachy lips. The sound was neither harsh on his ears or like any he'd ever heard. Many were a hissing sound, a wheezing, or a sharp cackle that bit into his ear drums like thunder. The woman threw her head back tossing her long tresses to be caught in the wind and be dragged back behind the bench's back by the wind's snaking tug.

"Ka-chan!"  
"Sesshoumaru-san!"

The two hailed persons lifted their heads to watch their adoptive kids running towards them. They were breathing heavily and Kagome could still see that glint in Shippou's eye. She narrowed her own in response as she looked him over. Kagome still had a slight unease when around water balloons, but it was too cold for that…right? 

"Ka-chan, I'm hungry!"  
"Hai, Rin's hungry too!" 

Kagome was silently relieved. No balloons were always a good sign. Kagome scolded herself; seriously she now had a fear of balloons. What kind of phobia is that? Her mind of course disagreed because technically a phobia is something so strong that it disrupts your life. She was silently proud that she wasn't that far gone…keyword- yet.

Sesshoumaru stood his intent now focused on the stomach of his ward that he could hear grumbling in discontent per usual. But he could tell Rin wanted to ask something of him, probably something he wouldn't particular agree with. That is judging by her shifty feet and gaze flickered landing everywhere, but him, or rather his face. His little girl seemed to find his shoes quite intriguing seeing as how she had stared at them for the past two minutes.

"Rin, speak your mind."

Sesshoumaru's smooth, deep voice touched her ears in a silken caress in the same moment the wind picked up to swirl around the cleared park. Kagome felt a quake in her knees. Of course, Kagome merely played it off as a shiver from the weather and wrapped her arms around herself. Her somewhat cynical, rather sarcastic, mind only held onto the blessed idea of a personal heater to keep warmth with during this winter. 

Cerulean eyes then slid over to the silver-clad male still next to her, but standing a few feet away. Kagome winced at the sight of his hair, but one look into his eyes told her the difference. There was no longing for her there, that longing that always shown in his eyes, except that it wasn't for Kagome. That love and need was for someone he'd thought was gone from his life forever. Why would he give up someone offering themselves willingly that just so happened to be so similar to his lost love?

-Least to say…he wouldn't refuse me. He couldn't…baka.-

Kagome chastised herself for even thinking of Inuyasha. It only served to remind her that she wasn't good enough to keep him. Also that she was just a twin copy of Kikyo to him and nothing more. Kagome had promised after the last recede into depression she had, that she wouldn't criticize herself this way. Sometimes it was difficult no matter how pathetic that may seem.

-When it's all you know…it's hard not to do it.-

Kagome straightened her posture and brought herself back to the conversation.

"…eat with Kagome-san."

-What….?-

Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly, his ears still on his ward. It seems the woman…Kagome, had been caught within her own thoughts once again.

-She recedes often from the present. What occupies her mind?-

"Is that okay Ka-chan, if we go out to eat all together?"  
"Uh sure, did you have some place in mind?"

She silently thanked her soon-to-be son for clueing her in. He must have noticed her drift off.

-I really have to quit that…this…-

Kagome inwardly groaned, she was doing it again, but this time the little girl's words sunk in.

"Um…um…"  
"A restaurant has opened on the corner of Ainame and Rindou."

Sesshoumaru interrupted, but knew that unless he didn't Rin would have them go to a sushi stand or the small dinners she seemed attached to. So he suggested a four-star restaurant that had just opened. He normally would go no where less than five stars, or if it was Rin's wish, but this group just wasn't dressed for it. Plus he knew that it was centered on a moving wheel so that the seats moved in a rotation. Sesshoumaru suspected Rin would enjoy it and had planned to take her there, but he never found the chance. This was as good as any, even though his preference was to depart with only one companion…he would invite the other two because it was the honorable thing to do and Rin gave him that lip twitch signaling she was going to cry. Now Rin would never embarrass Sesshoumaru that way in public as to cry if she didn't get her way and Rin would, in reality, accept any decision he thought best. But she was adorable like that…and she hadn't eaten out with anyone other than him in a long while. It would be good for her, perhaps help her to be more assertive in front of others.

-Not that I mind the shyness, but should she be successful Rin will need to stand up for herself. It would not do for her to be meek. Like this one if not slightly more subdued…- 

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome, her temper was outrageous, but it set her apart.

"Oh! I heard about that it supposed to be really good!"

Kagome exclaimed as she turned to look Sesshoumaru full in his eyes. Bright blue eyes merged with green as at least highlights caught the iris from the sun behind Sesshoumaru's back.

"Really? Let's go there then!" The children chimed in together.

The street names are weird I know and for sure probably aren't real. I'm having fun with it, as stupid as that sounds. Ok- since I made you wait for Sessh/Kag interaction, I'm dragging this out. Happy? Thanks to all reviewers as well as opinions and comments.

Words to know:  
Ainame: greenling (like a fish)  
Rindou- path through forest


	25. Night Lodgers

"Soon...very soon Kagome."

The voice was gentle, but a steely edge belied the kindness for a hovering menace hidden below the shallow depths of the tone. A crooked smile slipped across the tanned skinned face. Long wavy black hair blew in the wind covering the lower half of his face so that only his burning eyes could be seen. The man was leaning with his back against a light post just outside of the Chikujitsu. His fire-colored eyes watched the 'happy family' walking away from him toward the city through the park. Naraku's eyes narrowed in on his beautiful prey. Kagome always did manage to surround herself with powerful friends. There were two children between her and his rival, Takarashi Sesshoumaru. One he knew to be the bastard's worthless adoptive daughter and the other was nearly in the same relationship with Kagome.

Naraku turned from the scene with only a small twinge of jealousy that heated his heart. He gave a small chuckle showing his sadistic humor in a foul, but a soft cackle. Kagome made it so pleasurable to break her. Somehow despite her guilt and past pains, happiness always seemed to fall into her lap. It was quite involuntary, Naraku knew she'd want nothing more than to torture herself with loneliness for the rest of her life. But that heart of hers wouldn't be able to take that strain. Naraku's last masterpiece was Inuyasha, but then again that was easy with Kikyo under his wing.

-And in my bed.-

Naraku laughed again, but this was light and melodic. He turned down the street deciding to take the scenic way around the park home, instead of straight through. He couldn't risk Kagome seeing him...not yet. Naraku was beautiful almost to an extreme and he knew it. The male used it to his advantage to trap those he desired. A few appreciating glances from young women and starry-eyed looks from school girls were sent his way. And Naraku returned them with a charming smile and a side tilt to his head. At the younger groups of girls he even sent a playful wink to which they all giggled and turned to speak excitedly within their own masses.

This was all very out of character, but then again he was the wolf. And currently he was hiding beneath his faux furs waiting for the chance to strike. Naraku was always out for a good fuck and sadistic sarcasm when he tore out a woman's heart. One may call him deceitful, but Naraku considered himself the average man of today's culture. This was how he was bred to be and as result how he would act. His looks and physically fit body only made it that much easier to accomplish his goals. The woman flocked to him and came willingly, usually anyways, so there were fewer cases of rape. Not that his lawyers wouldn't be able to care of any squabbles that might arise.

Kagome walked lazily through the park towards the restaurant. Shippou grabbed her hand earlier as well as Rin's before they set out. This forced the four to walk in a line with both kids in between. She could tell that Sesshoumaru had shorted and slowed his stride tremendously just to keep in step with the group, or rather it was probably more for his ward. The small hand only held on by the hold Rin had on his thumb. The little girl was talking animatedly with Shippou and Kagome could only smile at them. Deep down she knew she shouldn't really be this happy, that she didn't deserve this warmth in her soul. But to tell the complete truth, being here, soothed her chapped, broken heart.

-Go figure I would find this being in the presence of someone so...frigid.-

Kagome knew that he wasn't really that way and that was probably exaggerating right now. But still why couldn't she have this? Kagome felt confidence for once when those horrifying images didn't flash immediately across her subconscious, but that slowly died. Dark blue eyes iced over at the frozen memories flooding her mind. This time their approach was slower, but more intense. Kagome blinked away the pain and focused to calm her rapid heartbeat.

She sighed lightly. Kagome could see the effect of just little Shippou had on her. In just a year he had squirmed his way under her skin and now was working miracles from within. That flooding river of knowledge a mere few months ago would have immobilized Kagome and steal her attention completely inward as well. Kagome would lose all knowledge of where she was and really not care. It was almost like a paralyzed state of body as the mind replayed her past mistakes and experiences. But not this time...Kagome just had to think of the now and the little squeeze Shippou gave to her shaking hand.

Kagome peered into those green eyes to find a strange wisdom and a loving understanding. Shippou knew his mother-figure was in pain and he wanted her to know that he did. He could only hope that maybe she'd share with him, give him one little piece of her soul. And to allow him a free ticket to view that personal world just for her inside her soul and maybe let him stay, stay forever. Shippou just didn't want to damage the precious balance she was in. For the past year he could see her true self awakening as she warmed up to his young influence, he'd be blind not to notice. Kagome was different a year ago, she scared him a lot. Sometimes the woman would disappear for days. Shippou always remembered hiding in Kagome's apartment hugging her pillow breathing in the scent that was only her, pleading for her to come back. It was the first time in many years that he cried himself to sleep. It had only been a month into their bond that she had several dark bouts of depression that was now labeled as the 'Inu phase.'

But as he looked up into her face, he could see it there in her eyes, but it was like the eye of the storm instead of the raging turmoil. He could sort of see himself reflected there and his okaa smiled. And for once there was no tension in her mouth or jaw, but still not even a glitch of the warmth in her eyes. Shippou laughed then. She was getting better, she was finally healing. Maybe now she would be able to move on and maybe it would be because of him, but Shippou held his breath not wishing to jinx it. The tiny hairs of the back of his neck rose and he felt like he was being watched, but he shook it off as paranoia. Or perhaps it was just Rin who had been calling his name for past twenty seconds and had put it to a beat to sing.

Rin had noticed Kagome and Shippou looking at one another when she had wanted to show her new friend the cardinal in a nearby oak. Only to find him looking up at Kagome with concern. At first she thought it was because Kagome was still hurt and had done something to herself again. But Rin saw nothing about her appearance that would indicate she was injured, in fact her face was glowing and content. So instead she kept repeating Shippou's name adding a beat by clapping her hands, since she released her father's thumb to do so. She clapped against her thighs as well and sang his name to jingle bells.

"Shippou-chan, it's almost Christmas!" Rin said when she finally received his attention again.   
"Hai! Only another two weeks!"  
"Are you going to spend it with Kagome-san?"  
"Hai! We're going to get a tree next weekend to put up in her apartment."  
"Sesshoumaru-san said we could get a real one!"  
"Really? Me too, but I have to help take it down and cleaning up the needles."

The two kids skipped off a few feet in front of the trailing adults that increased their strolling pace to a regular walk to keep up with the frolicking children. Kagome looked at the man next to her wondering what he could be thinking about. He hadn't said a word since they had left the park and noticed how tense he was the first few streets into the city. Kagome knew they were dangerous, but usually only at night. She would have asked, seeing as how nosey and curious she always was, but judging by the clenched jaw, Kagome realized her questions would not be welcome. At least at this time.

Sesshoumaru kept a close watch on Rin and made sure to keep a good grip of her hand when they crossed the Kisei Komichi. He had many enemies and he wouldn't have her in any danger again. Sesshoumaru wished, for once, that he could say never, but that was nearly impossible. 'Never' was a word one shouldn't use, and if so...then rarely. He only released her hand to allow the self-made music when he was sure the group was clear of the down-town area. Sesshoumaru also noticed Kagome's questioning glance, but when he turned towards her, she looked away quickly. Sesshoumaru frowned at the light blush on her cheeks, but then she met his eyes right on. The blue and gold clashing nearly the compliments of each other on the color wheel. Kagome blinked once before watching Shippou do a cartwheel on the sidewalk.

The woman shook her head. Now her Shippou was showing off for Rin? He'd never done it before and in fact he had actually preferred not to have the attention of others. Seeing as how it was usually only when they were picking on him. Kagome lifted her eyes and saw the sign for their restaurant. She was surprised to find it to be fashioned after an American diner. It was right on the corner, the left side of the street where Ainame and Rindou met. The sign read 'Hard Rock Café.' Least to say, Kagome was startled that not only did this man bring them to an American restaurant, but one who's diet was based off fast food?

(-.-) (0.0) (-.-) (O.o)

All in all, dinner was pleasant. Kagome had been forced into sitting next to Sesshoumaru so that Rin and Shippou could share a booth. And she was pushed even closer because of their coats that had been put on the booth next to her closest to the wall. After adding the children's stuff as well, Kagome was nearly elbow to elbow. The booths were quite large yet their winter apparel took six or eight inches of said seat. Kagome had watched the two curiously as they dumped their gloves, hats, etc. onto the seat. Then of course Kagome offered to place Sesshoumaru's coat there as well. And he bestowed the trench coat at the request. Rin and Shippou were smiling largely throughout the entire meal. 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had spoken some during the meal, but the conversation really fell into place when Kagome brought up her opinion and observations of the epidemic she was to classify. The group had went back to Sesshoumaru's apartment for ice cream or dessert. Kaede and Rin had made some cookies and a few small tarts that were actually quite good. The foursome had just entered the apartment building and Kagome was amazed at the classy style. It was almost retro in its black and white color scheme, but it was conservative in the straight lines, etc. of the interior design. The layout combined the two styles and co-existed them without clashing. It was magnificent, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off it, but had to when the elevator doors shut. And of course, Rin and Shippou hit every button so they made short pit-stops at all floors until they finally reached the penthouse.

Sesshoumaru had entered the kitchen followed by Kagome. Sesshoumaru pulled the tarts out of the fridge and the cookies from the cabinet while he directed Kagome to the dishes. Rin had pulled Shippou along behind her to show him her room. Kagome put two cookies on a plate as well as two small pieces of tart, one strawberry and the other blueberry. Then placed them on the small, one foot by six inch, tray along with two glasses of milk. Then she just had to follow the laughter.

Kagome walked into the room to only see feet in the air above the edge of the bed. Upon walking closer she saw the two laid out on the floor coloring. They were both giggling so much that she looked at what it is exactly they were doodling. It was then that she was stunned at how much talent Rin had at art compared to Shippou who was more for facts and quotes. Where Shippou was math, Rin was English, and Kagome blushed at this observation of the little girl's drawing. It was a pencil sketch of her and Sesshoumaru sitting on the park bench, but they were holding hands. It did lack skill seeing as how she was only seven, but the representation was very accurate. Kagome could even see a small blush to her features in the picture and laughed.

-Sesshoumaru and I?-

Two heads turned towards her and Rin hid the drawing holding it across her chest. She looked guilty, but Kagome only smiled. Except this one was a little saddened. Kagome set the tray onto the bed and gathered the two onto her lap. Kagome guided a head to rest on either shoulder and simply held them like that. It was obvious that Rin wanted a mother and no doubt Shippou wanted one, a real one completely attached, as well as a father. Kagome was saddened that Shippou wouldn't get a father anytime soon, especially not Sesshoumaru, and that she couldn't be Rin's mother.

After all, Sesshoumaru was too far out of her reach even if she did see him that way. Of course Kagome couldn't deny the physical reaction of her body, but what woman could resist Takarashi Sesshoumaru? That is also how Kagome knew that the man could have anyone he wanted, so he wouldn't settle for her. He'd be lowering his standards and Kagome couldn't even imagine the two of them together. She needed someone who would talk to her, that was how she connected to people. Yes she would observe from afar and gauge their personality, but to be involved with someone she needed communication. And that wasn't Sesshoumaru.

Kagome held them close resting her chin on Shippou's head as she looked down at the discarded picture in front of her. Rin was hugging her tightly, gripping the fabric of her shirt once again. Shippou held onto Rin's hand that was wrapped around Kagome's neck and Kagome's hand that rested at his side. He could hear Rin's soft sniffles and smiled. He was glad Kagome was his mother and crossed his fingers praying that she could be Rin's as well. Though he knew the plausibility of that happening were very slim seeing as how Kagome still wasn't over Inuyasha. It was funny that Kagome would go from dating one brother to meeting the next and end up running into each other all over the place. She had mentioned it to Shippou that she had seen Sesshoumaru at the hospital. That was after Kagome told him about the wrestling matches. Maybe the Kami-sama was already setting them up just like Shippou and Rin planned on doing? Shippou hoped so, they would need all the help they could get to set these two up. Then Rin and he could have a real family.

Sesshoumaru watched silently from the doorway, watching the would-be-touching moment. His golden gaze touched the surface of Rin's drawing noting the scene on its fibers. He stepped stiffly from the room and back into the living room. He heard a crash a few minutes later followed by the snickers of the two adolescents. His questions were answered when Kagome stepped from the hallway with a milk-soaked blouse. Sesshoumaru watched Rin scamper into the kitchen then run back out with a roll of paper towels.

"Rin has everything under control!" She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing.

Kagome lifted the wet clothing off of herself and looked at him.

"You wouldn't have a shirt I could borrow do you? I'll make sure to wash and return..."

Kagome's sentence trailed off when he turned his back on her. Sesshoumaru came back a few minutes later with a pale sea green long sleeve cotton shirt in his hand. He handed it to her and pointed over her shoulder.

"The bathroom's that way."

Kagome turned her head following his line of sight to the door and nodded her thanks. She then jogged into the room and shut the door without locking it. She knew from Sesshoumaru's personality that he wouldn't enter a closed door, if he knew there was occupancy, without knocking. Inuyasha wouldn't, but Sesshoumaru had more decency than that. One thing Kagome was thankful for. Kagome paused the wet shirt gripped in her hand.

-Did I just compare them? Maybe...I am getting over Inu...-

The shirt fell into the sink with a damp plop and Kagome lightly rinsed the liquid that ran through the material off her skin. Kagome used the lightly scented soap in the bathroom, which would probably be called a powder room since there wasn't a shower. Kagome dried herself absently. There was still that ache in her chest, but it was lightening to the point where she could actually live with it. Kagome slipped the green button down shirt on her shoulders noting how much larger it was the her form. And instantly she felt stupid.

-Of course it's a man's shirt! It isn't like he has a women's wardrobe. The only things he might have are from women who...stay the night...-

Kagome blushed, but still buttoned the shirt. She left the first top button open as well as the last two leaving only three buttoned. The tails hung down to mid-thigh giving her kind of a 'scrub' look, but it wasn't like she was going anywhere. Also Kagome didn't really care if people gave her odd looks, it wasn't like their opinions mattered. Kagome smoothed down the front before rinsing out her shirt. The she hung it on an empty towel rack, after making sure most the water was squeezed out.

Kagome yawned covering her mouth as she opened the door. She settled onto the comfortable couch resting both arms onto the armrest of the sofa. Her body stretched out over the expanse, but her legs tucked under her to leave about half left for someone to sit down. Blue eyes closed and before she knew it, sleep had claimed her.

Sesshoumaru had just finished checking his latest e-mails when he entered his living room to find the woman asleep on the couch. His shirt was huge on her and Kagome looked as if she was swimming in it. Her frame was nearly half the size of his, in width of the shoulders as well as height. 

-She's so small...-

Her face was content and relaxed. It was then that he realized how strained her features really were during the day, you'd never realize it until you saw her sleeping. It was then that he noticed he was the only one awake. Upon entering Rin's room, he saw Rin curled on her bed near the edge where Shippou was on the floor. Sesshoumaru decided to just let them stay, it was less effort then to wake the two guests up. He'd also have to deal with a sleepy, grouchy Rin. Sesshoumaru tucked Rin into her usual side of the double bed pulling the covers to her chin. It seems once again she would go without brushing her teeth. Sesshoumaru then picked up the lightly snoring boy and laid him on the other side, keeping a comfortable distance. But it wasn't like it mattered at their age.

Then stretched his weary shoulders and rolled his neck as he switched on the night light and closed the door. After covering the slumbering woman on his couch he got himself ready for bed. Sesshoumaru fell asleep in a matter of moments after his head hit the pillow. It was unusual only because his mind would be so clouded with busy thoughts that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Sometimes he'd even have to get up and write an email when he remembered some detail he'd forgotten. He was relaxed tonight and had a reasonably enjoyable afternoon...even with their unexpected lodgers.

Trying to keep up...just gotta keep on truckin and have a stupendous frickin day.


	26. Succumbing Visions

Lemon Warning! Young Readers Be Warned- scroll down until you see the end barrier.

Large hands ran over her entire body eliciting fire-like patterns to race after his constantly wandering fingers. Kagome struggled against the ribbons binding her hands above her head. Her head moved back and forth against the pillow cushioning it against the floor. Kagome's eyes lifted to the foot of the bed to which those irritating sashes were knotted to. Soft masculine lips kissed butterfly touches to her cheek and ran down under the curve of her jaw. When those torturous lips reached the base of her neck near her collar bone, her world crashed. A hot, wet tongue flicked out to lead that devastating path back to her ear. Kagome felt him nip at the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. His hands, so much larger than her own, paused over aching breasts to give a soothing squeeze to ease their taught dusty pink peaks.

The vixen writhing beneath him sighed at the gentle caressed he provided. He focused his attention on her amble breasts, licking and kissing a path down to and around the silken mounds. But he didn't give in to temptation and resisted pulling that nipple into his mouth. A soft tortured moan stroked his ears clearly disappointed. But when he settled his weight fully onto her petite frame he could feel her need. It was an almost tangible heat streaking her skin with a light flush. It only took the silver-haired male a simple, sensuous stroke of the outside of her hip, near the dip towards her womanhood, before she opened her legs willingly to him. His hard erection rested stiffly against the top of her freshly shaven center. His mouth sought hers again as he spoke the words of desire in shivering whispers before plunging his naughty tongue back once again into her cavernous mouth. Her tongue fought desperately with his attempting to persuade the dexterous flesh to remain seeing as how it was her only control in this tied situation. He smirked as he pulled away, but only after licking the seam of her upper lip and giving it a little nibble.

Kagome wriggled against him in an attempt to brush harder, closer, against the object she yearningly craved for at this moment, at every moment. Her hips lifted to lure him into that uncontrollable lust they both knew existed just below their slick skin waiting for the other to seduce. She nicked harshly at his neck bared so openly to her face and Kagome smiled at his shudder. She lathered the reddened skin with the slightly rough texture of her tongue. His hands had paused at her waist gripping at her sides trying to grasp any control he had only seconds before. The two were beautiful instruments that played so well together, and no sound could dominate.

Sesshoumaru pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to remain lucid despite her stimulating struggles against his already pulsating erection. He stifled a groan to die deep in his throat at a more vigorous grind. His hand slid down and cupped her fully at the quivering apex between her thighs. A single digit prodded the sensitive opening that was already pleasantly wet. He was surprised that he only needed to touch her, kiss her, hold her, and then she would be his as they drifted into their own reality with them being the only inhabitants. He felt her mewling protest and her urging hips for his actions to continue. Sesshoumaru did not disappoint. That one privileged finger dipped into her opening stroking the easily responsive area. His ears were blessed with a gasping groan as she struggled with her own sexual tension and her body's demand to touch him. Her hands twisted in their trappings wringing back and forth hoping the material would loosen.

Kagome rocked her hips along with his plundering fingers that thrust quickly in and out of her. Her head fell back against the pillow with her eyes shut so that she could feel the enjoyment, not just see it. Though she knew if she were to open her eyes she'd see that annoying smirk he always wore when he could reduce her to this pleading state that needed him, and only him for completion. He loved the power this gave just about as much as she did. To think that a young college girl could lower 'the' Takarashi Sesshoumaru, owner and businessman, to a groaning, disoriented man with his neatly combed hair spread crazily sticking around his sweating body as she took him into her mouth. It was truly a high that no illegal drugs could give.

Their lips met feverishly as Kagome met them in her state of ecstasy. She could feel that heated pull as the coil of muscles wound tighter and bundled nerves frazzled preparing for that heavenly release. She moaned into his mouth, just a few moments, and then it would be her turn for revenge. A shaking strain shook her frame, but his one finger had been joined by another long ago, and only increased their dizzying rhythm. Kagome was breathless and her parched mouth swallowed to moisten it. A few more seconds...just one more...

End Lemon Scene

Blue eyes opened to a white ceiling. Kagome blinked herself into awareness. She found her body covered in a light grey blanket that clearly suited the color scheme of the apartment and hell even the lobby. Long, leanly muscular arms stretched above her head and her back arched causing her to curl in on herself. A slender pink tongue stuck out of her mouth in a yawn. Kagome breathed in deeply before turning over, the couch was much more comfortable than it looked. Kagome closed her eyes hoping to nod off again to grasp another part of that...rather exquisite dream...

-Crap!- 

Kagome sprung up from her temporary bedding arrangements, her eyes wide. Her chest was heaving partly in her confusion and also because the previous excitement from said dream arose back into her being. This was all known to her by the slight throbbing of her womanhood. Kagome clutched the blankets to her chest trying to comprehend what was happening. She was still quite in love with Inuyasha even after everything he had done to her. There was no way she could be having sex dreams about his brother.

-Well...half..but still!-

Though she and Inuyasha never were involved in sexual relations, in fact they had just started thinking about it when he broke up with her. Now Kagome needless to say wasn't prude or a virgin. In today's society there were very few people still pure and none that Kagome knew of, but there had to be at least one person. However, Kagome didn't take sex lightly and made sure she did care for the person deeply before even thinking about it. Or that's what Kagome always thought, but here she was having extreme dreams about someone, not only someone at least four years older than her, but also that she barely knew!

Still...Kagome couldn't help the jitters that raced electrically down her spine at the very thought of her dream. It was so sensual, almost like the very touch of his skin, so smooth and hot, turned her on. Kagome flopped back onto the sofa, lifting a cool hand to wipe the sheen of sweat from her forehead. She puffed out her cheeks childishly and breathed deeply to calm her rapid heart. It was then that she heard quiet giggling coming from the nearby room. The female sat up brushing the blankets back and off of her.

"Ohay- whoa..."

She had entered the kitchen only to find it littered with dishes and found the source of the mirth standing in the center in front of a broken egg obviously dropped on the floor. Two sets of innocent eyes blinked up at her as two bottom lips pouted. Kagome laughed at them ruffling each head before grabbing a napkin and sponge to try and clean up the egg.

Kagome looked around at the assortment of interesting species of pancakes that she'd never seen before and briefly wondered how she'd slept through this. She was only a few feet away and they had to have made a lot of noise, but then her focus was stolen by the after affects of her nightly vision. Kagome blushed before sweeping the notions away and wished she didn't make any sounds for others to notice. Kagome also noticed the lack of chaperone and after scolding the two lightly for cooking without someone to watch over them, the woman left the kitchen.

"Hey Rin-chan, where's Takarashi-san?"  
"Sesshoumaru-san."  
"Nani?"  
"Otou isn't a stranger to Ka-chan."

Kagome nodded realizing that though what the child said was true, Kagome was only using the respectful suffix. But she stored that information away and would remember to refer to him as such at least not in public or when not around Rin.

"So where is Sesshoumaru-san?"  
"Sleeping, sleeeeeeeping!!" Rin said in a sing-song voice as Shippou shook his head smiling at her.  
"Uh...okay."

Kagome figured she should wake Sesshomaru and went searching in the only part of the house she hadn't been yet. The short corridor had three doors. The first one was an office with the laptop screen still flickering light blue in the dark room. The next was a huge walk-in storage closet that seemed to be filled only with a few cleaning appliances and then towels, sheets, blankets, etc. So basically it was empty except for the two back corners. Kagome could then assume that the last door, the one furthest in, would be his bedroom. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck and she swore that if it was nighttime, this could be a scene from a horror movie.

A lightly tanned hand knocked on the door once softly, then again a few minutes later just a tad bit louder. Kagome stuck her head in the door. The man was still sleeping. Somehow they had both slept through the obvious noise the cook's had been making. Well, when she thought about it Kagome realized they hadn't been that loud when she woke up. Kagome didn't even know they were there at her initial wake from the slumbering realm. Maybe they had been trying to keep quiet so that the adults could sleep in? After all it was only 8 o'clock on a Sunday. 

Sesshoumaru was laying on his side with his long sweeping locks cascading out behind him across the queen sized bed. His bed was pushed against the wall in the corner, the one closest to the door. Next to it was a night stand with a lamp, clock, his watch, and a pair of glasses resting on the flat surface.

-Does he wear glasses?-

Kagome glanced over his room. There was a bureau across the room from the end of his bed and parallel to that against the back wall far to Kagome's left was a large book case taking up the majority of the wall accompanied by a reclining sitting chair. Then in the middle of the room was a low table just higher than a foot of the ground with two floor cushions pushed neatly between its feet. The room was sparse of any decoration besides the lamp and a wall scroll on the wall between his dresser and his bed that at this angle looked like it had a haiku written across its fibers in black ink outlined in a thin gold thread on a white background. There were some sakura flowers designed at the bottom as well as a few stylized Japanese trees with a background of mountains. There was a sunset rising between its two peaks.

The girl cleared her throat nervously as she approached the bed. She had to crawl onto the edge to reach his shoulder, but just as she glided her fingers over the bare skin, she found herself pushed onto her back. Kagome then opened her eyes to look into narrowed golden orbs watching her fiercely. Kagome was trapped beneath his larger form, her wrists contained in each of his hands with his weight holding her legs immobile. And all she could do was blush, darkly.

Bet you weren't expecting that...like I always say...(mistress hime) the morning after is always the best. I don't give 'lemon' warnings, there won't be one every chapter, but expect them. Another thing, do you think I should heighten the rating? Oh and I know having the two of them having 'dreams' about each other is a little cliche, but I couldn't resist. I was looking for an attention getter for this chapter...did it work?


	27. Close Encounters

He was pressed tightly down against her. Kagome averted her gaze from his alluring honey hued depths and had to focus on her breathing. It seemed to be getting harder and harder where every passing second felt like hours. Unlike in her dream, his sex was soft at this moment and laid down naturally against her thigh. She kicked herself for being the slightest bit disappointed that he wasn't any more affected. After all what would she do if he was? His satin pajama pants were a silky contrast to the rougher texture of her stretch jeans she wore still from the previous night. He descended closer lowering his head next to hers. Kagome also noticed that his voice dropped to a lower timbre the more words he spoke, the farther into his sentence. Warm air blew across her cheek from his words that were tinted with a light mint smell stating that Sesshoumaru had just brushed his teeth and wasn't in actuality ever sleeping when she came in. He was either waiting for what she would do, just dozing, or laying there enjoying the calm of the morning before getting up. 

"You presume to enter my quarters without my consent."   
"Nani?! I knocked! You didn't answer, so I thought you were sleeping."  
"Hn. I wasn't."  
"Well obviously..." Kagome muttered.  
"You're nervous."

He leaned down closer. Making people uncomfortable was a habit he acquired after many years of doing it without even trying, but this time with her it was becoming more and more entertaining. But his expression turned almost thoughtful at her next words.

"Don't assume." 

Kagome returned her response in the same clipped tone that he had used with her. She kept it simple, after all, she was nervous, but he didn't need to know that. It seemed her lonely heart was pulling the same old tricks. Kagome would meet a guy and if she even had the slightest, tiniest bit of an attraction, her dreams would be filled with visions of that person. It had all started with Hojo, and really it was probably just a way to con her mind into dating, but the relationships never worked out. Just like with Hojo, Kagome would be the one to break it off because the person in her dreams was, of course, not the same in reality. Or at least some might have been, but they never got the chance to prove it. Ever since Hojo and Inuyasha, plus one other, Kagome never fell for it. Usually if she ignored it, all feeling that generated this dreams in her subconscious, would fade away and the dreams would soon follow. But never had she ever experienced, in all six cases where dreams had occurred, a dream where she would actually have such...intense and purely sexual relations with the occupant of that vision. It was exhilarating and confusing, but most of all Kagome wasn't sure how to act now. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

Kagome leaned closer and looked right into his gaze. They were practically touching noses now. Her cerulean orbs rebounded back and forth between the two of his before Kagome quickly tilted her head to the side. Then petal soft lips bore down in a gentle caress against his alabaster -peach colored skin, near the edge of his lips. If she had moved the slightest bit inward towards the center of his face she would have touched that corner, but Kagome didn't want to offend him. She only wanted to achieve her purpose, which she did. Sesshoumaru paused at her bold action on his person, but even more so with the almost unnoticeable pressure she applied. His body had stiffened and lifted up enough that allowed her flexible, lithe to slip quickly from underneath his. Golden eyes followed her out the door and he sat up with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Just as he righted and composed himself, the woman had turned back to leave a parting message.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes and remember to put on a shirt."

He caught the smirk on her face as she walked out his bedroom door. Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to grab and pull her back in because there was nothing he would do besides reprimand her blatant disrespect towards him. Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted, as he recalled her words. He had a better idea that would put her back in her place and there was little input on Sesshoumaru's part. The man got out of the large bed and rumpled bedding, before returning to straight the sheet and comforter. He walked into the bathroom connected to his room to lightly wash his face with water. Then he dried it with a towel. He didn't bother to brush it for now, only ran a hand through it. Sesshoumaru put on the black slippers before exiting his room and heading down the corridor for the kitchen.

Kagome blew her cheeks out exhaling a lot of air and moved her bangs in the process. She combed her fingers down to right them. She reached a hand back to scratch absently at her neck. The kids had prepared plenty of pancakes, but that seemed to be the only edible food they accomplished. Kagome had already cleaned up their only attempt at eggs when she had first discovered them. She shuffled around in her socks tidying up the cooking area a little. She efficiently rinsed dishes and silverware left forgotten on the counters, but Kagome left the bigger pans in the sink for later. Kagome tugged on the tails of the shirt. They hung down so low, it was getting annoying. So, she did a quick fix and went about making eggs. She called the children who both skidded slipping on the tile both in slippers. Rin had apparently lent a pair to Shippou. Kagome told them to set out the forks. knives, and to be careful with the plates. Then she instructed the pair to set about getting drinks.

"Don't forget to ask Sesshoumaru-san what he would like to drink as well! And no running!"

She called after them as they jogged out of the kitchen with the silverware with their hands. Kagome smiled satisfied when she heard the pounding feet slow soon after her remark. Kagome bit her lip trying to remember which cabinet contained the frying pan. She shrugged and decided on trial and error.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the entrance to his kitchen. His feet made little to no noise in his slippers. He leaned on one side of the doorway crossing his arms against his chest. Sesshoumaru watched her opening every cabinet and he smirked when he realized that it would be the second to last one that she would find the pans. Sesshoumaru knew she was searching for some sort judging by the eggs left on the counter near stove. His eyes followed her as she bent over to look in the next cabinet. A nicely rounded rear was placed into his assessment and even Sesshoumaru had to admit that the trimly muscled flesh passed his meticulous inspection. Her hips swayed as if she moved to a unique beat all her own. His shirt look good on her, the green color making her silky tresses stand out even more. The cotton top had been pulled up to just above her belly button and loosely tied by its tails. She had obviously done it quickly for the tie was only half completed. Her jeans were hip huggers and began just above where he could expect pubic hairs, unless she shaved, which seemed plausible. Her hip bones were revealed as they stood out more when she moved. Sesshoumaru was going to let himself enjoy this parade she was accomplishing across his kitchen, but...this proposed the chance to embarrass her.

"The second to the left. You're going to have to learn your way around for the next time you stay over." 

Kagome straightened at his voice. His voice was almost suggestive had the tint of humor not been present. Kagome turned towards him with her hands on her hips only to blush at the sight of him. He had disregarded her comment, most likely on purpose, by leaving his chest bare to her eyes. Though it wasn't like she was complaining. Kagome considered herself to have a good eye for art and the picture before her was perfection. The interplay of toned muscles rippled beneath his pale, unblemished skin. His collar bone was defined and his biceps were built so flawlessly, Kagome had to stop herself from walking right over to run her fingers over them. She bit her bottom lip again. His abs had tightened when her gaze passed over them to show them even clearer to her, that she had lifted her head quickly. She hadn't even noticed, but judging by the amused flash across his normally stone irises he knew she'd been ogling him. Kagome sighed. What was it about him that made her so nervous? She'd blushed more times this week than she had in the past month. Of course, Kagome was modest, so she did have the tendency and the decency to blush when required, but this was getting ridiculous! But still, aggravating herself further, she blushed again under the intensity of his stare. However she pursed her lips and went to the place he directed and sure enough there the pan was. Of course it would be one of the last she'd look in.

"Arigatou." She said dryly.

She wasn't going to rise to his bait. He'd already gotten more of a reaction then she'd like, the blush, but he wasn't going to get her anger as well. Kagome had a distinct feeling that Sesshoumaru liked it. So, she would do her best to deprive him of such amusements. She set about cooking the eggs when Shippou and Rin entered the tension-filled area. The two watched the adults wide-eyed before slowly backing out.

"Sess-san, could you get the drinks for Rin?"  
"Hai, what do you want?"   
"Orange tang!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, but looked at Shippou in silent questioning and he responded quickly wishing to leave the kitchen as soon as possible. Kagome's jaw was clenched and she looked ready to blow. It was ironic that at the very moment that the tea kettle squealed its presence making the little tyke. Kagome quickly bustled over and removed it from the burner. She then poured the water into the ornamental pot she'd discovered in her tirade through every cabinet in Sesshoumaru's kitchen. Kagome had already put the green tea in the bottom, the leaves pre-ground into a light colored powder. Sesshoumaru looked at Shippou again.

"Tang for me too, onegai."

Shippou then squirreled his way out of there back into the living room to the puzzle he and Rin had decided to put together. Kagome watched him leave over her shoulder, shaking her head at his quick exit. She wished she could do the same. The air seemed thick, heavy and weighed down almost like suffocation on her chest. She stiffened when he appeared at her back only to reach up above her head into the spice cabinet. Then the tempting male looked over her shoulder so that his head was inches from resting on the curve of her neck. He added a little dash of something or other to the eggs she was currently making an omelet out of. There was only cheese, tomatoes, peppers, and onions, other than egg obviously, so it would have been rather bland. It was scary to know that she was thinking of adding some spice and was about to ask him where it was. At least until she lost all thought when he pressed himself against her back to reach up.

Breakfast went by without event as Kagome paid close attention and participated in the conversation with Rin and Shippou as Sesshoumaru listened idly. He read the newspaper, but Kagome felt she was going paranoid because she knew he was staring at her through most of the meal, but whenever she would look up he was lost in some article. She growled in her head, then laughed at the pathetic attempt. Her mirth escaped into the atmosphere and Rin questioned her as to what was funny, but Kagome looked at Rin innocently and only smiled. And of course Rin returned it glad that Kagome-chan was in more comfortable spirits.

Surprisingly or not really so much, Sesshoumaru aided Kagome in washing the dishes. She had rolled up the long sleeves that fell to her knuckles normally to rest bulged at her elbows. She had just set the first clean pan onto the drying rack before he snatched it up, elegantly as possible, still lacking his shirt. When they were finished, which only took a few minutes with both of them working together. She had turned to thank him, but spotted something odd. There were a few water droplets that had splashed onto him. Without even thinking, her usual reaction since birth, and swiped her hand across his right pectoral muscle a few inches below his collar bone. Or she had meant to if her hand hadn't paused where it was when her eyes caught his. They had darkened again, but this time it was different than the time in the park.

I love cliff-hangers, but will it continue the way you think? Anyway, I'm not sure I handled the scene in Sesshou's room right. Advice and comments are appreciated.


	28. Green Gift

Kagome looked straight into his eyes; the lucid honey color was now infused with an erotic darker gold permeating from the dark ring around the outside of the iris. She memorized his features, the slim curve of his strong jaw line as well as the slender nose gracing the center of his face. His sculpted brows were set as he studied her as well, but his focus was more on the innocence shining in her eyes as well as experience that Sesshoumaru found he liked burning those twin blue oceans. He saw her full bottom lip leave the company of the thinner upper lip to allow her increased breathing. Sesshoumaru's mouth thinned slightly as he leaned down towards those rose petal lips only to stop and look her in the eyes. She watched him through a slight daze it seemed and he smirked.

"Anxious, are we?"

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing quickly as she glared at his retreating back that didn't sway, unlike most people, when he walked. The muscles in his lower back that could be seen from beneath his long hair, tightened slightly with the gentle, masculine movement of his hips. Her cheeks defied her anger for the embarrassment she was really feeling right now. She had thought he was going to kiss her even when something in the back of her head was shouting that she was an idiot the whole time for letting him walk all over her like that. She had only let one person do that, take advantage of her and she lost her god-given innocence, and it was then that Kagome swore never to let another follow in their footsteps.

Sesshoumaru took his sweet old time crossing the kitchen's tile floor. He was never one to beat around the bush, preferring to be direct and concise. Therefore, it was impossible to deny the fact that he had almost just kissed that insufferable woman. And it wasn't like he couldn't understand why, Sesshoumaru wasn't an idiot. His attraction was obvious as was the lust screaming through his veins at this very moment. Now normally Sesshoumaru would have just seduced her, taken her, and then dismissed whenever it suited him. However this time...there was something holding him back. The thing had black hair, big brown eyes, freckles, and happened to have a great affiliation for this woman he wished to use. Rin would not want to stop seeing her as well as Shippou. Sesshoumaru would have to endure her presence every visit to the park or anytime Shippou would come over. The women he dropped so casually either always sought him again never leaving him a free moment, or reeked with the need for revenge. Rin would not be in the middle of that again. After discovering her in the alleyway, Sesshoumaru had taken great pains to make sure Rin was never to be hurt and that mentally or physically.

He sighed and set the now cleaned kettle on the stove. He heard the pitter patter of little feet and waited for the entrance of the two children currently housed in his apartment. The two popped around the corner obviously playing tag or some adapted version to suit their purposes. Rin ran around Kagome laughing excitedly before circling to hide behind Sesshoumaru. Shippou was about to reach her when he slipped and fell forward, but before he hit the floor, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. The grip was strong, but not painfully so. Once situated back on his feet he looked over his shoulder at the fleeing girl. Her shoulder length black hair pushed out behind her as it was for once loose from its side pony tail in her hurry to dress and make breakfast.

Kagome watched the male across from her curiously. Any tension was now obliterated. The draw of his shoulders into that taught, rigid posture, the clench in his tight jaw, and also the loose fingers that were just yearning to create a fist. His eyes had been hard and his face strained, but now all was serene. His eyes were lidded and his mouth relaxed to reveal the fullness of their seams. Sesshoumaru shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the counter. Kagome moved across the kitchen parallel to his position, but on the other side of the room. He tensed at just her movement, which seemed odd, but she also noticed the narrowed eyes as if she was up to something. Kagome looked him straight in the eye, all previous emotions forgotten, then picked up the coffee pot and poured herself a cup from a nearby mug.

Sesshoumaru saw her look, the question obvious, but even more so there was a slight hurt in that cobalt hue. It was then that he realized he was treating her like all of his past girlfriends or rather acquaintances as he was prone to refer to them. It was ridiculous, she had given him no reason to mistrust her so far, but Sesshoumaru was not one to hand over his trust as she had obviously done with him. Now the infernal woman felt he was betraying that by not liking her presence? But I do…the realization wasn't a strong argument, but Sesshoumaru noticed the fact that he did act different around her, except it was minor. Sesshoumaru was more willing to compromise and conformist that he was usually found to be. He felt…alive. He wasn't brought down by the boredom that usually coursed his body with tire and his mood with irritation. He was calm and for once his heart and mind were not quarreling about simple actions. His mind would insist upon not lowering himself to the point of opening a door for another's passage, but wait for that person to do the deed for him. But now, Sesshoumaru didn't feel this was lowering himself, but rather improving her status by doing her favor to which she owed him greatly. He wouldn't sink, Kagome would rise.

He watched her fill his mug full of coffee and raised an eyebrow at her. Did she plan to use the same cup? Or perhaps she wasn't aware of its usage and was mainly drinking from it because it was close requiring her not to ask where the others were kept. He smirked as his bangs covered his eyes. Yet another chance…

"Now we share cups."  
"Nani?"

Kagome looked at him strangely. Sesshoumaru hadn't really spoken since he turned from her. Now he was looking at her with that same look as before. She couldn't quite describe the gaze or the fact that she could see some miniscule flickers of emotions cross his eyes. Or the fact that those eyes stole her breath away and her stomach flutter almost queasily with butterflies. Then his question, or rather the statement, sunk in that was actually meant to be a question. Glancing down at the cup in her hand she took in the royal blue ceramic mug with his initials written in a curvy silver glaze right next to her thumb resting on the surface. Kagome then stiffened at the memory of his lips touching the ringed opening which hers had just left. Yet, she didn't find herself blushing even though she could hear Sango's teasing emphatic voice saying 'That's considered a French kiss! You just kissed a freakin' millionaire!!' Kagome shook her head, shuffling the tresses hang loose down her back to fall crazily partly over her shoulders leaving some down her spine. The waves swarmed her front and framed her face as she looked at Sesshoumaru across the way. 

"So?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head down at her, and then shrugged lightly before gesturing her out of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru walked out first leaving Kagome to roll her eyes, but follow him out coffee cup in hand. She had only moved two steps before he turned back and lifted the cup in her hand to his lips. Kagome's hand was now encased in his own against the sweating warmth of the mug making heat flow through her forearm. But the darkened look penetrated further into her eyes and flashbacks of her dream swiped across her memory. Her body stirred yearningly, but after one sip and a quick lick across the rim closest to him, Sesshoumaru left the cup to her control.

Over his shoulder Sesshoumaru spoke, "It's nearly eleven".

Kagome took that to mean that her welcome was worn and prepared to leave. She gathered her now dry, but stiff blouse. She held it up only to glance down at the shirt that Sesshoumaru had to have use fabric softener on. She shrugged and threw her shirt in her backpack left by the door. Kagome straightened her jeans and brushed away the few wrinkles possible from her night on his couch. She giggled. A smile crossed her features and she turned to call for Shippou.

Sesshoumaru entered then and watched her as Kagome's back was turned. He heard a soft feminine giggle and saw her turn to look at him. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

"I didn't hear you come back in."

Then she smiled and the light from the open balcony doors behind her emblazoned her long hair. The soft toned of his shirt highlighted the pale skin of her face and neck. Her delicate smile only improved her appeal. The downy cotton material was one of the only Sesshoumaru didn't dry clean. The clean collar lay loose allowing most of her collar bone and a sliver of the white tank she wore underneath to be visible. She clutched a hand at her heart as a flushed touched her cheeks. Sesshoumaru did have quiet footsteps, but perhaps it was because she was caught doing something she was embarrassed about? He stepped closer and she fidgeted.

"Um…Give me a second and I'll give your shirt back, unless you want me to wash it?"

-Great Kag, now you're rambling.-

Sesshoumaru stepped closer enjoying her squirming aura in front of him. If only she could be beneath him as well as he thrust into her. Sesshoumaru caught himself; these thoughts would only be allowed in private when there was no chance that his desire would be cast into the open. He didn't need another gold digger seeking his fortune to realize his lust. She might just use it to her advantage. His eyes looked at her lips and resisted the urge to lick his own in response. Instead he clasped a hand around hers as she held onto the collar. Sesshoumaru pulled her hand down releasing it almost immediately. He gave a millisecond on the descent of their coupled hands to revel in the sheer softness of her skin. How he wished to touch it…to kiss it…Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. This woman would drive him mad. Avoiding her was the only option, which wouldn't be very difficult for Takarashi Sesshoumaru.

"It is too small for me, keep it."

Then he left and Kagome felt the coldness that his reputation screamed he possessed sink down into her chest. A hard squeeze echoed through her heart and she knew that the one in her dreams…would remain there. The Sesshoumaru in reality was different, very different. He made it sound like charity giving her a shirt. Well no- Kagome would give it back no matter how much she wanted to keep the soft, warm, good smelling button down. She loved the color too, but Kagome would not accept his charity. 

Kagome went into Rin's room to collect Shippou. She saw them playing together and Rin asked her to join them. But with sorrowed eyes Kagome declined.

"We have to go, gomen Rin. Another time?"  
"Hai! Bai bai Shippou-chan, Kagome-chan!"  
"Sayonara Rin-chan." Shippou replied as he walked out the door with a wave.

Rin turned and sat on her bed. Her face was downcast and her features, even when hidden from view, were obviously solemn. Small tears leaked down from the curtain of raven bangs. Her shoulders shook in silent sadness.

-So close…so close to having a mother again.-

Review Responses:

Pollux- Dude, that review was awesome. Personally I like rambling, seeing as how I do it myself…. Anyways, I agree with you- Kagome does seem to be the least likely to get raped and the sad part is that's not so unrealistic. It tends to be the people you wouldn't expect, but I'm not putting it in because I'm tired of reading it (personally). The way it's written is still kind of flowery and that takes away from it. If you have that kind of scene it has too be hard angst or otherwise I don't want to read. (must be believable, no saved at the last possible moment stuff) So, Jaken bashing usually is funny if its just a boot here and a boot there or maybe a little dress-up, but the pulverizing gets lame. Jaken may be sort of an idiot, but he's the comic relief to balance Sesshoumaru's serious nature, you can't have him being seriously punished. Plus, AU fics are getting very similar. A lot of them seem to blend into each other, so I'm trying my best to stray from common themes and twists.

I suppose I don't get a good number of reviews…but I can't help that. I don't like to review that much, but I do if there's a low number (most likely why you did too, lol) because then the author knows someone out there is reading it. Like for me on another site, the number of hits is counted, though that doesn't mean every one is reading the stuff, but I've had over 2,500 hits and one comment. It's pretty sad really…anyways; this fic actually has 37 chapters. I am gradually updating so as not to flood the inboxes like I did when I uploaded the first 13. (I forgot about the author alert thing -.-) Basically the point is- I appreciate you taking the time to review and if you think this is descriptive you should check out my other fic 'By the Light of the Moon'. It is also not so hot in the review section, but that is a very in depth plot. I confuse myself sometimes.

Lynnie6- Gomen, I didn't respond to your previous reviews. I'm a little lazy (sorry to everyone else as well .). The count of reviews is a little low, but I'm more concerned with the content. And as long as my current reviewers are happy, I'm cool with it. I like to see returning readers, its pretty good feeling to know that they keep coming back. So, I'm glad you like it. I posted two chapters along with this one, so keep going!


	29. Avoidance

She sighed slouching back in her chair. A hand slowly reached up to push a stray lock of hair back over her shoulder. Recently Sango had taken to wearing her hair down. Maybe it was because the temperature had just dropped twenty degrees in the past week or perhaps the reason was that a certain perverted man happened to say he liked it better down. Now of course after this comment he was kicked out of the girl's locker room by a mod of angry chicks. One included a towel-covered Sango at the very front with a swift upper cut to his jaw.

-That pervert...bathroom inspector...what an idiot! I don't know one person gullible enough to believe that.- 

"Miroku-kun! Miroku-kun wait up!!"

Sango's attention was turned to a scene outside. Miroku was there dressed in dark brown khaki pants that were baggy, but showed off his slim hips. His shirt was a white, short sleeved button down with thin medium blue stripes running vertically down the fabric. Then a white long sleeved cotton shirt was underneath. A gold chain could be seen dangling underneath the button down shirt's collar, but caught beneath the other shirt. There was a girl, younger than him by a few years, reaching and grabbing around his form trying to catch a grip on her scarf he had no doubt taken from her. There was a large smile on her face showing perfect straight white teeth and Sango had to take notice of her very generous curves. She had long hair tied into a floppy bun at the back of her head and Sango raised her eyebrows at the shirt skirt the idiot was wearing in the middle of winter. Sango smirked.

-They're...perfect for each other.-

"Oh Koharu, you break my heart."

-Isn't that a girl in Kagome's building?-

The one now known as Koharu giggled and jumped into his embrace putting her hands on Miroku's chest over his heart. Then she smiled as they walked off together with Miroku's arm over her shoulder. Sango had found out on Friday, three days ago, from Kagome that the two were dating. So Sango was surprised this morning in their techniques class when the dolt touched her ass and hit on her. Sango was beginning to believe it is Miroku's hobby. 

Sango sat straight again doodling on her napkin with the pen she always kept in the back pocket of her jeans. Her shirt was a light grey with a holiday advertisement in a charcoal grey that she bought at American Eagle a week ago. Sango had gotten three especially for the Christmas season and all in different colors. The glass door opened to the coffee house with the jingle of the bells tied onto the door with mistletoe. Sango turned seeing as how the door immediately shut meaning it was someone other than a couple pausing to kiss under the mistletoe's influence. The black haired petite woman rushed over to Sango's table.

Kagome plopped into the booth near the window where her friend sat. She was late leaving the office. It was a half-day seeing as how Christmas was tomorrow. When Kagome started her internship her time was therefore focused on her work at Hama Corp. It was a half and half deal where she would go to school for half the year and then work the other half. Well with this month, May, were then spent at her college to finish up the year. Kagome began in late November and has been working hard for the past month, especially the last week. This also meant that she saw Sango very little. Kagome usually wouldn't get home until nine or even ten o'clock then go in again by seven.

It was a long day, but Kagome remained occupied so her mind couldn't wander off about a certain tall, silver haired male. It was bad enough that the few short hours of rest she acquired were filled with visions of him with his weight settled firmly between her thighs. Even if Kagome promised herself that she wouldn't feel this way, that she would keep her dreamworld and reality separate, but every time Kagome caught a glimpse of him...her resolve would waver. Sesshoumaru seemed to be avoiding her as well, which she didn't mind at first. But today Bankotsu had sent her to get Sesshoumaru's signature on a release for something and his secretary wouldn't let her in. Eventually Kagome had stormed into his office to which was a disaster. Inuyasha and Kikyo were there speaking about their wedding plans and the company merger. Except Kagome didn't even notice the two as she walked right between their chairs to slam the papers on his desk and demand him to sign them.

-Flashback-

Kagome stared into his eyes, her blue depths burning with an indignant fire. She slammed the papers onto the desk bracing herself with both hands on his desk. Which unknowingly gave Inuyasha a good view of her rear and Sesshoumaru a nice view of her cleavage in her v-neck tee shirt. Her lips lowered into a scowl and her eyes lidded in anger as she looked down at him.

Sesshoumaru's initial reaction was surprise because he had told his secretary to refuse her entrance at the moment due to his meeting, but more importantly because the meeting was with Inuyasha. It wasn't hard to figure out Kagome had been dumped by his brother. Sesshoumaru was at the sushi restaurant for a meeting with Haruyama Kouga. It was then that he noticed Kagome, though he didn't really know who she was then, with her friend, Kohaku, and Shippou. Kouga had left a few minutes ago when Sesshoumaru watched her leave with a broken look after seeing his brother and Kikyo together. So naturally it was obvious the two had been a couple perhaps recently, but it didn't really matter. 

Sesshoumaru only wished to spare her the humiliation for some odd reason, but when she walked in, her hands fisted at her sides. Her hair trailing behind her as she walked straight to his desk with her eyes focused on only him, Sesshoumaru realized she wasn't even aware of the occupants in his office. Sesshoumaru after seeing her heated stare and the deep crevice of her cleavage felt his manhood swell slightly in an unusual for him, but natural reaction for those of the male sex in the presence of a beautiful woman. When she spoke her voice was deep and he saw his brother's eyes widen, his uneasiness with the situation obvious. Apparently he didn't think he'd be ignored either. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kikyo's scowl as well. Kikyo, as he also saw at the restaurant, liked to gloat about her victory and power over Inuyasha's heart.

"I will not be pushed aside or listen to that canary you call a secretary." Her voice deeply seductive.

Sesshoumaru heard the snicker from Inuyasha's side of the room. The male had a similar opinion of the woman, but preferred to call her an ostrich. The small noise in the silent atmosphere distracted Kagome enough to acknowledge the other presences in the room. However she merely glanced over her shoulder, her expression lightening slightly.

"Hey Inu..." Then turning her head, "Kikyo-san..." Her tone was more of a sneer. 

But she quickly and smoothly returned her attention back to the provocative male behind the wooden desk. His eyes bore into hers and Kagome bared the full weight of his stare. She stilled the shiver desiring to race electrically down her spine as the tiny hairs all over her body rose in response. She was slightly ashamed that Sesshoumaru had such an unconscious affect on her where she had very little besides irritating the hell out of him, which she took great pride in.

"What is it you need of me?"

Kagome was caught off guard by the first question he had actually stated as a question, but also te sultry voice he had used with her. After a few short moments Kagome composed herself then gestured towards the release to which he signed. Then Kagome stiffly bowed, bid him a short goodbye, and left the office without bothering to acknowledge the other two again.

-End Flashback-

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome said quickly.  
"Iie, it's cool. As long as you're here. You'd have bigger problems of you stood me up."

Sango shook a fist in the air after which they both laughed. Kagome watched Sango closely. Kagome wasn't around a lot, but that didn't mean she missed the connection between her friend and Miroku. It was thin, but obviously not one-sided. Sango was just too insecure with herself to being able to date that man and believe that she could keep him satisfied. Really it was difficult to see that Miroku would be satisfied with just one person, but Kagome could see the difference in his body language when he was around Sango. He was more careful it seemed and he made semi-unconscious attempts to touch her, and not just her ass. But like accidentally, sort of, putting his arm on the armrest next to hers so that they were touching. They were little and almost...intimate? But not the sexual meaning of the word, more like cherished. They were almost shy sometimes in their approach.

"So, how have you been?" 

Kagome tilted her head thinking over the question. Her libido was seriously messed up, but other than that...

"I'm okay."  
"Thinking about Sesshoumaru?"

When saying the male's name Sango had leaned forward and whispered like a kid in middle school would be seen doing.

"Nani? Iie!"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Why would I be thinking of him?"  
"Because you were in that same daze like back in the park a few weeks ago after meeting him."  
"That's a long comparison...can't think of one more recent? That's what I thought.."  
"My, aren't you defensive."  
"What about you and Miroku?"  
"I would never like that pervert!"  
"Whoa...now who's defensive?"

Sango paused there lowering her eyes.

"You should've seen them together. They're perfect for each other."  
"Sure."  
"Nani- they are."  
"Sango-chan...I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Kagome smiled at her friend's light blush, but Sango still waved off her words as the waiter came to take Kagome's order and refill Sango's cup.

(-.-) ( . ) (-.-) ( . )

Sesshoumaru swivelled in his desk chair to face the open window. A light snowfall was just beginning. It was getting late in the day, nearly four o'clock. Normally he would be home by now, but he knew Rin had spent the afternoon with Kohaku and Shippou. They were inside playing Candy land and Twister as she had stated so emphatically over the phone. Then she would bake more cookies with Kaede and finish her mittens by a small gas fire listening to the elder woman read a Christmas Carol while Sesshoumaru was out for the night. There was a party he had to attend out of respect to the host.

All interns and employees were allowed leave at twelve due to the date being Christmas eve, but a few stayed later to tie up ends before the winter vacation. And most if not all would be back tonight for the Christmas Eve gala. It was one of the largest events of the year and not just for the company, but the Tokyo as well. The gala was a gathering of Hamasaki, Takarashi, and even Haruyama employees and executives to celebrate the season. All employees were given invitations to come at their own volition. The event was held at one of the three presidents' homes, a different one every year, and this time it was to be held at the Haruyama estate away from the city and more into the countryside.

Sesshoumaru stood from his desk. He put on his coat and dropped down the elevator to get his car. He drove home to shower, change, and head to the event. It didn't begin until seven, so he had plenty of time and wasn't going to rush. There wouldn't be too much traffic seeing as how most people stayed in the city or if they left, they would travel the other direction. There were only upper class estates in the direction Sesshoumaru would have to travel out of the city. So there wasn't a problem that he could see.

Alert me of any errors, no matter how small. I'm starting ch 29 now, so feel special because again I should be doing chemistry.


	30. Miracle Findings

This is for all of my anonymous raters

"Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that you are invited to the THH Christmas Gala and you don't have a dress yet!"

"Um…hai?"

Kagome's voice was soft as Sango continued to gape, her eyes wide and unbelieving. The two continued down the path between the towering skyscrapers of Tokyo's city-scape. They had just left the café and were walking down the snow-covered sidewalk. The majority had been brushed aside or trampled into near extinction by hundreds of commuting feet, but grey slush still remained of its alabaster memory. Sango closed her mouth and composed her face into determination. She did a quick right jetting across the street while the cross walk light was still green and she dragged Kagome with her. The two walked between the parallel white lines, but the light turned red half-way through and had to run the remainder of the track because of the herds of beeping cars hurrying them across. Sango turned to her friend once safely on the other side and a short distance down the pavement.

"Do you know who goes to those things?"

"Iie. I've never been…"

"Obviously."

"But I don't plan on going either."

"Why not? And don't you dare say you don't like parties."

"Well I don't."

"Kagome…"

"Fine I'll go, but…so do you."

Kagome's voice had darkened with mischief, much like Shippou's did before you were sprayed with the sink faucet. Sango didn't like it muddying Kagome's normally cheerful tone. She turned to her friend, staring straight into those blue eyes of hers searching for any evil plans. Alas, no clues were found, but Sango wasn't that easily misguided. She knew something was up; she just had to figure it out on her own.

"Okay…now- let's go shopping!"

Sango's voice was enthusiastic, but only a sullen groan was emitted from the now grumpy Kagome. They headed one more block before coming to the subway and took the next train, which they were in luck was at 1:45. Sango and Kagome waited the fifteen minutes on one of the benches lining the lowered tracks. Kagome busied her mind trying to decide what dress she could wear to something like this. It had to be classy and of a good material, but not too gaudy…or expensive. Kagome visualized her account and from memory went over it.

A photographic memory does come in handy when you least expect it!-

Kagome mentally cheered, especially when she discovered that she had about two hundred maybe three tops to spend on the whole affair. Now, that wasn't a lot since Kagome knew that many at that gala would spend hundreds on just the dress. But granted Kagome was a poor college student who put most of the money she earned from her internship and the odd part-time jobs she had done over the summer that was a pretty decent amount. Plus she basically supported Shippou, except for school since he did have that 'secret' benefactor, rather anonymous, but Shippou was really proud of that fact and played it up. Kagome bought him clothes and food mostly. Also, she didn't like the fact that her mother struggled to keep open the shrine and pay Kagome's tuition, so Kagome did the best to help even though her money was usually refused. The two women had compromised saying Kagome would buy her books and save for her future. Kagome saved everything except what was needed for basic necessities, but always kept a separate account where a certain amount automatically came out of her paycheck. It was what she called the 'splurge bin.' Whenever Kagome got the urge to purchase something, like a dress, that she wouldn't normally consider, the expense would come out of this second account.

Sango hadn't really spoken anything because she was too busy trapped within the twirling twister of her thoughts. What exactly had she just agreed to? Wouldn't Miroku be there with his new girlfriend? Yes, Sango did have the slightest crush on the pervert, she would admit it to herself, but she still felt embarrassed about it. Sango felt stupid and naïve because he could have anyone, most likely more than one, and why would he ever choose only her? Sango wasn't crazy possessive, but she wouldn't share with other girls. It was only fair, she won the guy, and then she'd keep him to herself. Sango laughed lightly at herself. Well, Miroku was worth it. He was tall, dark, and handsome ironically. But more than that there was a serious side to him that the male seemed to hide from everyone. It was that mystery and hidden maturity that attracted Sango. He could be playful and fun to be around, but also intelligent and realistic. Sango could almost picture herself having dozens of deep conversations with him. But now she really did feel stupid. She was considering Miroku as a boyfriend.

Yeah- his shoulder length, silky hair, and deep violet eyes. That crooked smile and soft, masculine…lips…broad shoulders and long muscular legs…-

Sango's notion began as skeptical and mocking the possible thoughts of others, but as she neared the end it became her own. The thought became weighted with her own observations and appreciations of his physical appearance that she really hadn't been aware of. Sango really did notice these things, but perhaps she just passed it off as either approving of his appearance or rather just paying attention to it as his handsome qualities were hard to miss.

The girls stepped off the train into the underground station. The area was bustling with last minute shoppers and the local homeless seeking shelter. By the look of their thick, worn coats, it was snowing outside. There were a plethora of powdery white flakes melting on their hoods and the backs that faced towards them as they huddled close to the wall. Some small children crawled on their knees with hands raised in the air at passer bys begging for money. Kagome's heart twisted at the sight, she never could resist kids. She tapped Sango's arm and found the girl nodded her head already knowing what Kagome was thinking. The two passed by the dirty grim-covered hands that were lightly tinged blue from the cold and their lack of clothing. The pair walked into a nearby shop that sold an assortment of things. They bought five scarves, one for each, as well as a pair of gloves. They were cheap, but warm. Kagome grabbed a packet of hand wipes too, speaking about cleanliness to which Sango only rolled her eyes. Then the girls bargained on food going for something for filling than the Christmas cookies they'd been considering. So they split up.

Sango walked down the aisle towards the back where the cold cases would be found. The shelves were heavily laden with a fresh shipment of groceries. There was quite a selection of chips, cookies, and other varieties of sweets, but Sango continued on passed. At the back were what looked like cases that usually contained ice cream at regular grocery stores, but there was also anything that needed to be kept cold. She bought two pounds of pre-prepared ham and cheddar cheese. Then she retraced her steps to grab a good fresh loaf of bread where it sat between the engorged arrays of snack foods. She smiled and head towards the counter as her half of the money had been spent.

Kagome went to the other side of the store to where the coffee station was located. She grabbed about ten medium-sized cups and filled them with the scorching liquid. The hot chocolate spilled onto her bare hand ripping a quiet screech from Kagome's mouth as well as causing her to jump up and down while wiping her hand. Kagome blew cool air of her hand to soothe the reddening skin. Kagome sighed, but continued on. Soon she had two carriers filled to the brim with cups and was heading to the cashier.

Kagome saw Sango waiting at the counter with the owner of the store. Sango smiled as Kagome approached. Kagome sat the carriers down and looked at Sango with a pout.

"How much are they?"

"About two dollars and fifty cents apiece."

""Oh, well you only went five dollars over our limit. That's less than I thought."

"Ha- ha."

They turned to the man and he added up the goods. The total came to sixty five dollars. It was kind of steep, but the two split it, even the five dollars Kagome had gone over after only a short fit at the counter. Then they smiled and exited the store. A few minutes later plus a few cheery children, Kagome and Sango walked on towards the mall. It was actually only about three short blocks from the station, which was good because though it wasn't snowing hard, the temperature was dropping quickly. Sango entered the mall and was aghast to find it nearly empty. All the people in the train station must have been leaving for they were maybe a hundred or so shoppers waltzing down the long stretches of white tile. Some bored children amused themselves by plucking coins from the flowing fountain, then running up the stairs to the next floor, and dropping them back in.

"Come on, dresses this way!"

Sango already had a few nice dresses to which Kagome was always welcome, but from past experience they never fit the woman. Sango was heavier, but only because she was taller and much more muscular than Kagome. Now Kagome worked out as well, but Sango was a top athlete and often competed into certain competitions every now and then. Kagome however was just so petite in her frame, shorter and more curvaceous where Sango was long and lithe. Kagome smiled and didn't resist her friend's tug on her arm. The two walked amiably arm in arm to the center of the mall where the major clothing stores could be found.

Kagome entered the first store after Sango and was met by an escalator going down right in front of her. The top and bottom floor open to her curious eyes. Kagome did go shopping, but this one was new to her. It was huge and apparently dresses were being featured right now for the holiday. The entire bottom floor was far as she could see were racks upon racks of dresses, most in green and red. Sango laughed at Kagome's wide eyes and hopped onto the escalator waving at her friend to knock her out of her daze.

They weaved within the mazes of clothing searching for that one masterpiece that was all your own. Kagome's eyes darted looking over the fabrics and many styles, but saw none that tweaked her interest. At least until she spotted the small section in the back corner. Kagome waved at Sango and smiled walking over to the more secluded spot. Sango followed Kagome's set path and slouched when she saw where she was going. Her friend was moving to the racks that ranged from traditional kimonos to yukatas. But she grinned despite her disappointment. Kagome hadn't ever worn a dress outside for everyone to see that Sango could remember. Kagome was self-conscious regardless of her natural beauty. It was like she couldn't even see it radiating in her eyes. Kagome was beautiful in many ways. To the world, it was her outward form and face, but to Sango it was that kind sadness that gleamed in her eyes when she saw those poor children in the subway or her beaming smile highlighting her face at the children's glee when they received the food. It was like Kagome's inward beauty was so immense that it permeated her skin creating its loveliness as well.

Kagome rushed over to the racks. She ran her fingers delicately over the soft fabrics as well as the decorated trim. Kagome's eye caught one especially gorgeous kimono in the very back corner of the way. Its turquoise sleeve brought her over to inspect. It was breathtaking. The fabric was a beautiful silk, and no doubt expensive, but Kagome had to admire. The turquoise she had seen was actually the underside of the overcoat hanging over the actual kimono. The overcoat could be tucked into the large obi and add yet another layer. This was obviously for cooler temperatures. The left side of the overcoat was a pure white, but the other side was an equally exquisite solid ebony hue. The contrast was great, but went well with the kimono underneath. The kimono was a simple, but elegant style. It was black and white as well with one side being one color and the other its opposite, except the white of the overcoat covered the black of the kimono and the black of the overcoat over the white.

Kagome looked at the tag on the hanger. It was even in her size. How often did something like this happen? Kagome always had such trouble finding kimonos, which she was more often seen wearing, but especially dresses, that fit and looked good on her. And now here was one that was the most gorgeous she'd ever seen, in her size, and it just fell into her lap.

On the kimono, there were cranes that spiraled in two and here and there three lines across the fabric beginning at the crest resting on the left side of the kimono. The birds were white then changed black, and continuing on switching colors with the clothing. The crest along the left collar resting right where her collar bone would be on that one side was a full moon. Then where the birds ceased along the bottom hem, there was a sun with rays much like a fancy compose rose, except this insignia was white. The lengthened sleeves where colored the opposite of that side of the kimono and changed hue at the elbow. There was a curling string swirling and twisting around a crane twice the size as one the torso of the kimono. It was the same of the other sleeve, except for the contrasting color scheme. The obi was plain. It wrapped so that if done right the extra material would be white and rested right beneath her breasts, but the section wrapped around her middle was black. Then the date-jima belt, the smaller belt sitting on top of the obi, was once again white.

Kagome sighed longingly and almost hesitantly looked at the price tag. She held her breath and flipped it over. Blue eyes widened then a squeal followed by a jumping and weirdly dancing Kagome. The kimono was two hundred and fifty dollars. It was a little more than she wanted to pay, but if she did her hair herself instead of at a salon like Sango had planned, then it would be cool. She even had white tabi socks and traditional black slippers that were embroidered with white and charcoal grey. Kagome pulled the kimono from the rack and held it up to her body. Then she turned with it in her arms, at least until she heard Sango laughing behind her.

"Found one?"

"Hai!"

Kagome held it up and smiled at the wonder in Sango's eyes. The other girl walked over and fingered the petal soft material.

"That's just like you finding something so perfect!"

"Hey! You know I have a lot of trouble finding stuff like this!"

"Iie, your picky taste buds just never approve."

Sango poked Kagome's arm and pulled them to the cash register. Sango had apparently already tried on and paid for her dress for it was sitting in a plastic bag hanging on her arm.

"You must have been staring for so long…"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been here an hour!"

"No way!"

Sango just laughed.

"Come on, it's getting late. We're lucky this place isn't mobbed."

"Hai, I'm surprised there aren't more people."

"I guess most people get their shopping done early. I mean it is Christmas Eve."

"Mmhmm. Online shopping."

"Probably…why don't we do that?"

"I don't know. It's kind of like a tradition going out on Christmas shopping outings."

"Hai, plus it gives me more time with you. You've been so busy lately…"

"Oh I know! I'm always so tired when I get home. Gomen ne, Sango-chan."

"Iie, its okay, but you have to promise to spend New Year's with me!"

"Mochiron!"

Together they walked out of the now nearly empty building. After checking their watches they caught the two thirty train back.

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Hot water ran over smooth, nearly unblemished skin. Long silver hair stuck to his back covering the harsh discolored skin of old scars that never really healed over. Molten eyes shut at the sheer heat of the waterfall lightly stung his pale skin lighting it with a dull red color. Sesshoumaru ran a wet hand through his soaked hair making certain to get all of the shampoo out of the long locks. His muscular body was leaning on one side of the stand-up shower stall with his head resting against the side as well. It was the one time he could relax and lean on something else. Sesshoumaru enjoyed his long showers immensely, but he had places to go tonight. With a quick flick of his wrist the water flow ceased and he grabbed the towel hanging on the rack right outside the shower. Sesshoumaru ran the fluffy material over his entire body, but paused when over his face to draw in the fresh detergent smell. It soothed his sensitive nose and Sesshoumaru could only wish he wasn't attending the gala. He could just imagine it- many women flocking his form covering him with their strongly scented perfumes. It almost made him sick sometimes.

Sesshoumaru walked into his room with the towel left the hanging in his bathroom. The male dressed adeptly and soon was walking out the door, shoes in hand.

Tried to make it a little longer. At best I can update now once a week, but the point is that after all that has happened I am staying with it! But if you get bored, feel free to read my first fic 'by the light of the moon.' It was left forgotten under my first alias, but I've switched it over finally. Enjoy the 82 some odd thousand words I have so far!


	31. Change of Plans

No Kagsess? whimper I'm glad its finally back…Ch 32 is almost finished and may be posted today , possibly tomorrow.

Kagome sat idly on her bed. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, but not directly in front of her. They were spread further out, nearly straight, since her bed was only a foot off the ground, with her elbow sitting on top thigh and her chin rested in her palm. Long dainty fingers tapped on her cheek as she waited, somewhat impatiently. She had already taken her shower and was waiting for Sango to finish changing. Then they could try on their dresses and do whatever with their hair. Kagome's mind began to wander with her thoughts drifting along the path of cascading silver strands sparkling in the light from the shafted light slipping between the shades of the window. There was the barest hint of warmth shining in his golden steely gaze as well as the passing smirk resting on his lips, which could almost pass as the most pathetic attempt at hiding a smile that she'd ever seen. Then the darkening of those metallic orbs as he leaned forward.

Sango opened the door walking out into Kagome's bedroom towel in hand drying her hair. The woman saw a strange smile of her friend's face and as she kneeled in front of her she also noticed the cloudiness of her eyes. Sango stood shaking her hand with a small smile. Kagome was such a day dreamer. One had to wonder if the girl was ever really here. Though Sango knew it must be easier for her to dream in that world all her own where everything went her way. Sango's smiled waned and tinged with sadness.

It must be nice…-

Sango never let herself sink in on herself like that for she would never know if she'd ever come back. Plus she had Kohaku to worry about, though she would probably never have to fret. That boy was on the right track and was too stubborn to stray from it. Sango's concern was exactly that. Kohaku had so many talents and as his sister Sango knew how special he really was, but after their parents…death…he closed himself off to everyone, even her at times. But after many years of living with him, Sango could read him and just like her mother always seemed to know what he was thinking.

Mom's are really annoying that way…but maybe his Rin-chan can become the close friend he never had.-

Sango could only hope.

The woman tossed the now damp towel aside back inside the bathroom on the sink. Sango chuckled because she knew that Kagome would fuss at her as soon as the woman regained her bearings in the living world. Kagome was such a neat person it was almost ironic because her desk was always a mess. That is the desk in what Kagome labels as her 'creative room.' Kagome was a surpassingly excellent artist; good enough to make a living on it, however she was determined to be in the medical field. This room had the only door that remained locked, well besides her apartment door. The key swung around Kagome's neck on her father's silver chain along with his cross inlaid with an ivory pearl.

The room was a total disaster, but Kagome said that it was normal for a creative atmosphere and without it she wouldn't be able to work. There were at least book shelves all residing in the siding door closet covering one entire wall. On one were art books she'd collected over the course of her life, her favorite manga from her younger teen years, and other inspiration. On the second bookcase were drawers and shoeboxes of supplies and random materials for sketching and inking. All of her pencils had cases though most of these were open with a few of the pencils rolling on the shelf's surface. The third contained materials more for crafts such as clay or even painting.

There were numerous books sitting in piles along the edge of the walls, stacks of papers lying in disarray on one of the two desks in that room, and random newspaper or magazine clippings taped or tacked up as unique wallpaper. Each wall had a different covering. One wall was all pictures of her family and friends, or people that made a difference in her life. Another wall, the one exactly opposite, also had pictures, but they were all random ones that Kagome had taken. Each person had something exclusive about them, whether they are a celebrity Kagome just happened upon with her camera with a luck Sango never understood the girl to have. Or it might just be the clothes they were wearing, or their hair. The wall to its left had all sketches that were usually just scraps that were done in under a half hour. On the wall across from it, resting in the corner so as to not block the entrance to her closet, held Kagome's favorite piece.

Every year Kagome picked a project that she challenged herself to finish in a year because then she would have to move to her next apartment. If she didn't finish it, Kagome would of course keep it, but only work on it when she was bored during those rainy nights she couldn't sleep. This year, Kagome decided to do a sculpture. She had spoken to Sango about it and honestly, Sango thought she was completely insane, but the girl had worked her ass off to get enough money for it. Plus the small amounts from various relatives over Christmas, Kagome treated herself to the most beautiful and largest piece of forest green marble that Sango had ever laid eyes on.

Sango had only entered once and that was to see the piece of stone Kagome had chosen. It was incredible, but also incredibly expensive. Kagome only had one shot and ever since then Sango hadn't heard a word of it. The woman would often come in hearing her friend working on it, chipping and carving away by hand. When Sango knocked on the door, Kagome never allowed her to see it. 'Not until I'm finished.' She would say and Sango would have to reply, 'If ever.' But her friend would smile, lock the door, and they would chat on whatever suited them.

Sango spotted the cross dangling for once outside of Kagome's shirt. It stood out against the bright blue tee shirt that clothed her friend. Kagome wasn't that much of a religious person, but that cross was her father's blessed treasure given to him by Kagome's mother, his wife, on the day of Kagome's birth. It was a present for their anniversary that just happened to fall on the same day. The three always celebrated both special occasions together. He wore that necklace everyday until he died. Mr. Higurashi always said that on that on very day God swooped down and delivered his precious 'Me-chan' to him, so he never took it off.

On the eve of his death, one year later, Kagome received that cross and chain as one of her birthday presents. Tears had immediately fallen from her eyes as she clasped it around her neck and since then she never took it off, except when she showered. This way the silver wouldn't tarnish as quickly. Even then it sat by her bedside in a glass container that was in the shape of a dove, something her grandfather gave her saying it was a family heirloom or something.

Damn…Kagome's definitely rubbing off on me!-

Sango growled at herself, as she swiped her hand at the back of Kagome's head. Her hand only ruffled the wet hair, but never actually hit. However it was enough to jolt her friend from her trance. Kagome tilted her head up and to the side with a sliding smile on her lips. Her blue eyes narrowed and Sango knitted her eye brows at her. Then she laughed.

"You are such a weirdo, you know that?"

"Hai!"

Kagome sat up straight with her arm completely extended above her head. Sango shook her head at her and Kagome laughed with that sarcastically dry look in her eyes.

"Come on you twit…let's do something with that rat-nest hair of yours."

"Mou! I'm not the twit! Who failed the last techniques quiz? Huh?"

"Oh please, you're such a suck up in that class, ever since Nicodemus called on you because you weren't paying attention."

"Hey I can't help it if he thinks I'm brilliant." Kagome lifted her nose.

"Maybe…he thinks more of you than that." Sango gave a sly grin, not unlike one Miroku would give.

"Ew…don't be gross." Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Hai, I know…" Sango said laughingly, "You aren't like that besides you have the hots for Takarashi Sesshoumaru."

Sango called this so easily over her shoulder as she walked into the dark bathroom. Kagome's lips thinned, but she took a deep breath before following her friend. She flicked on the lights and watched Sango flinch. Kagome grabbed her brush and dragged it through her long hair. Sango positioned herself behind the girl sweeping her hands through it thinking on what style she would use. Kagome was never a fan for the traditional style of the himes, so what should she do? Sango chuckled, her eyes twinkling brilliantly.

I know…-

(-.-) (o.o) (-.-) (0.0)

He paused at the door, bending to slip on his black dress shoes. They were polished and shiny in the light of the hallway. This was the only light in the entire apartment besides the night light he left on in Rin's room in case she needed to come back from Kaede's for something. She always had some trouble reaching the light switch since it was placed rather high on the wall. A sun-golden gaze swept across the apartment before Sesshoumaru turned, locking the door on his way out.

Even his light steps echoed in the below ground parking garage. The lights flickered above his head bestowing life to the jumping shadows. Sesshoumaru tugged his long black overcoat closer with the collar perked up to block his neck from the chill. His long achromatic mane was pulled back and tamed by a thin black hair band. The locks fell fully down his back outside his coat with a stark contrast.

His tall, lithe form slipped easily into silver Ferrari and turned the key to hear the beginning roar of the engine of this cold evening. Sesshoumaru pulled out and after giving identification to the guard, he drove around the spiral leading up to the exit. The silver car pulled out into the busy streets marking the holiday season. The sleek machine shifted lanes easily as he jarred passed those moving too lazily for his taste. He wouldn't be late after all. Golden eyes glanced at the clock above his radio signaling the time as six o'clock. Normally it only took about twenty minutes with the way Sesshoumaru drove, but on Christmas Eve he allowed himself plenty of extra time. Punctuality was a strict moral of his, and Sesshoumaru would not falter.

He hadn't gone more than a few short blocks before a ring graced his ears, quietly as it was the first setting, and he glanced down at his cell phone leaning against the cup holder's plastic side. A light-skinned hand reached down picking it up from its prone retirement. Flipping opens the lid Sesshoumaru answered only to silently sigh at the chipper voice on the other end of the line.

(.) (.-) (-.) (.)

While Kagome was busy in her room putting her dress on, Sango slinked over to the phone sitting on its base in her kitchen. Since Kagome showered first, Sango could dress first. But now she couldn't stop the stupidly girlish giggles that passed her mouth. Sango and Miroku had been scheming since Sango found out where he worked for his internship. She quickly called Miroku dialing the number from the slip of paper she took from inside her dark green clutch.

"Miroku? It's Sango."

"Ah my dearest Sango."

Sango blushed despite herself. She knew that he was dating Koharu, but still he was helping out a great deal with their 'plan'.

"Lecher- knock it off."

"Oh you wound me!"

"Just give me the chance…and I will."

"Come now Sango, everything is set. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Okay- don't knock or she'll notice. I made sure the door's unlocked, just come on in."

"Mochiron."

Sango set the phone back down quietly.

"Who was that Sango?"

"Huh? Oh just our ride. We're doubling with Miroku and Koharu."

"Awesome. I just need a few more minutes."

"Don't rush; they'll be at least another twenty minutes."

Kagome nodded and smiled relieved. She obviously needed more time than that. Sango watched her turn and jog back into her room closing the door. Sango laughed covering her mouth attempting to stifle her mirth.

She is going to be soo mad. It'll be great.-

Sango grabbed her black wool pea coat that fell just below her hips. She checked her hair in the mirror once before she heard the door openly slowly. Sango smiled when Miroku's head poked in. When he noticed her she lifted her hand in a small wave before the two scooted out. Kagome's door was locked and closed with an almost inaudible click.

The pair hustled down the halls and into Miroku's SUV. They were in such a rush, laughing as quietly as possible; that all Sango noticed about it was that it was a goldish-bronze color. Once inside, Sango waiting a few moments before calling her friend.

At Kagome's apartment

Kagome was just putting on her coat in the bedroom when her phone rang.

"Sango can you get that?"

When there was no answer, Kagome walked out of her room shrugging on her coat quickly as she hurried to the phone. Her portable that was normally in her bedroom was broken. The battery needed to be replaced and Kagome hadn't found time to buy one. Kagome reached the phone on the last ring.

"Moshi Moshi. Higurashi speaking."

"Hey Kag- there's been a change of plans, but your ride is still on the way."

"Oh…okay, I'll see you there right?"

"Mochiron baka!"

"Whoa, no need to be hostile. I'll see you in a little while."

"Hai, sure." Sango snickered.

Kagome heard the click that signified Sango hanging up. She eyed the phone suspiciously and suddenly a queasy feeling tightened her stomach.

This can't be good.-

Kagome sat on her couch, rigid, waiting for her anonymous driver.

(-.-) ( . ) (-.-) ( . )

Sango sat back in the seat laughing.

"She's going to be mad."

Miroku smiled as he watched her with his peripheral vision. She lifted a graceful hand to sweep her bangs further to the sides. Sango turned to him and he directed his gaze fully on the road.

"Very," Sango smiled beautifully at him, "When are we picking up Koharu?"

"…Koharu…?"

"Hai- she's your girlfriend, right?"

"Sango…when you told me we were going together…I thought you meant as dates."

"Nani!"

Sango blushed furiously as she stared blatantly gaping.

"So, what did you tell Koharu?"

Sango's voice was shaking with anxiety. She wanted so desperately, more than she realized, wanted him to say they broke up and that he desired her and only her instead. Though immediately she scolded herself because hello- this was reality, not the dreams she envisions at night. Sango blushed again, remembering Miroku's bare neck against her lips and his large hands massaging her hips.

"We broke up."

"Huh? Why?" Sango was confused now.

Is he telepathic? …Kami- Sango, you are a twit.-

"I-oh, we're here."

Sango looked at him and he turned away looking in his side mirror as he backed into a parking spot. She knew he was avoiding the subject, but she shrugged adjusting her eyes to the place of the gala. And promptly, she gasped.

A knock sounded at her door and startled Kagome. She stood nervously and answered the door, unlocking it slowly. And as if in slow motion, her features dropped into surprised shock. There leaning against her door frame was none other than Takarashi Sesshoumaru. His black tux could be seen from underneath the coat he wore. The white dress shirt and classic black bow tie suited him. He watched her, before he leaned in closer.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

Kagome snapped out it and walked back to her couch. She flicked off the table lamp beside it and gestured for him to go back down the hallway. Once outside, Sesshoumaru, like the gentleman he was, opened the door of his car for her. He held it open gazing across the top of his car waiting for her to get in. However she just stood there gawking at him and for the first time he noticed how traditional her clothing was. The kimono was white and black like a yin yang holding opposite colors on either side of the fabric. Her dark hair was pinned up in a bun held in place by two silver combs, one of either side, and two thin silk ribbons, black and white of course, wrapped around the base of the bun.

However her long hair exceeded that bun, and poured in loose curls down her lower back. The tips were raised up slightly from her waist because of the bun. No hair spray or hair product of any kind held the tresses in place. Her heavy bangs framed her heart-shaped face and in her ears were a pair of silver cranes. Her large, expressive eyes were thinly lined with a black eye liner and her lids were lightly covered with a charcoal colored eye shadow. Sesshoumaru also noticed all too well the clear gloss burnishing her lips with a naturally stunning appearance. It was almost too inviting, too alluring.

She is…-

Sesshoumaru was lost for words once in his life. Well, not exactly, but that's what it felt like in that moment. Very few women wore the older, more classic and sometimes subtle, styles of Japan. Most preferred the more fashionable western style of gowns that now swept worldwide as the major classification of formal wear. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, but still found it somewhat tight.

"Higurashi, get in."

"Uh, right."

Kagome stepped off the curb carefully; her cheeks tinged a little red that no make-up could give, in the petal soft steps of her slippers, she didn't want them to get wet from the damp sidewalk. Her coat, or rather the overcoat that came along with her kimono, trailed down to mid-thigh. It was quite warm being of a thicker material. White gloves that reached her elbows protecting her hands. Kagome had no need of a purse because everything was neatly tucked in her obi.

The car ride was quiet, except for the soft lullaby of concert piano accompanied by a violin that pulsed magnificently on Sesshoumaru's stereo. The compact disk was a collection of classical piano and was quite exemplarily tasteful. It suited the mood and calmed Sesshoumaru's nerves. It would be a few moments of peace before the gaggles of drooling; sputtering females covered him for the rest of the evening. And ironically, Higurashi wasn't spoiling it for him with her normal idle chatter. His eyes slid over to find hers shut. Her head was tilting downwards gently and a small smile graced her lips. Her shoulders were relaxed and her posture screamed contentment. He shrugged, surprised.

Higurashi…Kagome likes classical music? Strange girl.-

Some of you may have already read this…but…anyways I love your support and I can only hope it will all come back! Review- tell me of any mistakes, please?

Words to know:

Mochiron- of course


	32. Fluid Flourish

Sango and Miroku pulled up at the estate. Since this was the event of the year, there was a red carpet extending out the door, down the twelve stairs, and across to where you'd exit your car. Miroku hopped out of his side, tossing his keys to the next waiting valet. He walked around the other side of the car, pulling open the door, and offered his hand. Sango's black gloved hand fell softly into his and Miroku gently helped her out of the car. He kissed the back of her hand and waved an arm out towards the opening doors of the estate. Sango blushed, but a small smile pervaded her lips and slowly gained more confidence as they continued forth. As the two entered the doorway, Miroku spoke his name and gazed at his long awaited date. As his name was searched out on the long list among the employees Miroku became entranced by her. Miroku nodded at the clerk behind the podium and as he pulled Sango closer to him, they stepped into the halo of crystal lit room of the ball room.

Sango halted her movement just before the stairway. Her mahogany eyes were wide with wonder. Miroku watched her, his eyes soft and for once they weren't filled with that lecherous glint. His hand reached down and fell on top of hers. Miroku squeezed gently causing her to look up at him. Miroku leaned down, reaching across her face, with his opposite hand and tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Her hair was down for once and Miroku couldn't help the feeling that it was just for him. Sango gripped his arm and together they descended the curving staircase that got wider as you continued down.

Soft music was been played by a live band in the corner next to a small stage. There was a grand piano, a violin, cello, string bass, trumpet, French horn, flute and a trombone player. At the moment the song was ending, with a long low note of the trumpet accompanied by the trombone. The dancing couples once spiraling in unison came to a finish and applauded the band players asking for another. Almost at once, the music began anew; the lilt of the flute began alone before the violin strung along. The two paralleled as Miroku bowed to Sango on the dance floor, followed by her curtsy. As the pair took their first steps, the piano had added to the strength of the piece, as instrument after another joined. The flowing waltz played as Miroku led their journey in a whimsical circle around the dance floor. Sango tilted her head like a professional dancer would in competition. Their performance was soon regarded by the other guests standing talking and drinking. The two weaved among those who weren't as adept and moving slower than the music, which was somewhat faster paced then the normal waltz.

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Sesshoumaru needed no introduction as they entered the estate's doors. The clerk simply moved to one side of the podium bowing as he waved his arm allowing the two forward. Kagome removed her over coat and the clerk offered out his hands to take it. She smiled and gladly gave it to him along with her name. Then Sesshoumaru pushed passed without even sparing the man a glance. Kagome was then pulled along as well, seeing as how Takarashi-sama was such a gentleman and offered her the assistance of his arm once getting out of his Ferrari. Flickering blue eyes took in the entire scene. The room was huge, but none the less set up beautifully. There were several tables placed in a horse-shoe shape around the large tiled dance floor that buffed and polished, judging by the way it glistened under the large crystal chandeliers. On the walls were more lights in semi-opaque glass globes that sent stream of luminosity up the wall through the open top in the glass.

In front of the dance floor was a stage that was about three feet high and there were steps on either side as well as leading up in the front. A podium with a microphone was set in the center and off to the right was a long table for the host and family. The color scheme was definitely red and green, but also a cream white. Each table cloth varied from either a nice holly red to the warmest of pale creams. In the center of each table was an arrangement of flowers in that of the color scheme as well as a burning candle, the opposite color of the table cloth. Six chairs sat around each round table, except for those of the higher executives. Nearest the dance floor were tables for two, designated for the owners of the companies and higher ranking CEO's.

It was to one of these tables that Kagome was taken to by one of the waiters. They were left standing just inside the door to lead the attendees to their respective tables. Kagome felt odd, just following the man along. She had thought about releasing his arm and going to find Sango and Miroku to sit with them, but Sesshoumaru simply looked at her strangely when she was about to leave. Kagome had frowned, but stayed with him. The waiter pulled out her chair for her and she sat down thanking him as he bowed before leaving them to their selves. Kagome bit on her bottom lip a little looking around. It felt odd sitting so close to the stage. At least until she spotted Miroku and Sango dancing gaily.

They stood out among the crowd, their skill was obvious. However, Kagome wasn't that surprised. She'd known about Miroku's little plan all along. Miroku had come to Kagome about four days ago. He had dated Koharu for about two days, but it didn't really work out. Kagome had understood his reasons, the girl was apparently just too dull for him. It had been the same with Hojo. But he confessed that every time he held her hand, kissed her, his mind only pictured Sango, no matter how hard he tried. Kagome at first had been skeptical, but there was a…seriousness in his eyes, that had darkened to a deep royal from their normal violet. It had inspired something in Kagome and she for once in her life jumped on the bandwagon.

Miroku wanted to impress Sango and he knew she was a good dancer. Kagome had agreed, dancing to Sango was her longtime passion. So, Miroku wanted to learn how to dance, but apparently…he knew very little. Kagome had then for the next four days worked with him after work. They even practiced in her office at work during their lunch hour. He had been a natural at it. Then Miroku would call Sango and ask her to come with him. Now what Kagome didn't know what that he actually had schemed a plan that to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome together, he would pick Sango up early for the gala. He would call Sesshoumaru and tell him that Kagome didn't have a ride and was just too stubborn to ask anyone, so she wasn't planning on going. Kagome didn't know that it would be Sesshoumaru who would pick her up, Miroku had just said he would make sure she got a ride.

So Miroku was the ultimate match maker, he schemed with both girls, but withheld important information from both. Kagome laughed at him because now it was so obvious. Kagome glanced across the table at her dinner companion and chuckled softly again.

Miroku is so ridiculous. Sesshoumaru and I…?-

Sesshoumaru watched her as she laughed, she tried to keep it in, her shoulders shaking and her cheeks warmed rosy under the candlelight. Her kimono was gorgeous, fitting just right. She looked like some ancient shrine maiden that went Cinderella magically changing into a proper Hime. She had removed her over coat and now it was obvious how slender she was. Her shoulders and her slender neck, but also the richness of her curves. Her full hips, succulent breasts, and her flat stomach. Unlike most women, she had fuller thighs that Kagome didn't seem to be self-conscious about. Of course, they were muscular as he could tell by the leanly sculpted lines that he had glimpses of previously. They were seen under her knee length skirt that rose when she crossed her legs as she sat down. They were not like the match sticks most walked around on. Being skinny wasn't always the best thing. It was good to not be overweight, but to Sesshoumaru muscular was much healthier. The way their ribs and hip bones would poke out reminded him of Skeletor from an old American cartoon show, He-Man. Skeletor was a bone skeleton under a cape and the evil villain. He called a girl this once, and she just looked at him as stupidly as her intelligence deemed her worthy of.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman across from her only to find her mouth in a silent 'o' as she stared at him. His eyes lidded, their golden depths gaining two different tones in the candlelight as well as extra highlights, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head a degree to the side. His gaze averted to over her shoulder when he saw someone approaching. It was Haruyama Kouga, dressed as inappropriately as always. He was wearing black slacks with his white shirt, for once, tucked in. The sleeves though were rolled to his elbows and his tie was a loosened normal black work tie. At the tip, was the a stylized picture of a dead fish of some sort, the symbol for his horrid band no doubt. Kouga walked up to the table holding the collar of his jacket draped over his left shoulder. A big grin was worn on his gruffly handsome face. His stopped in front of table and looked down at the girl he saved.

Kagome looked up as a shadow fell upon her. Her blue eyes looked up at the male beside her, only to widen in shock. She stood then and bowed to slightly since they were standing too close for a full bow at the waist.

"Konba'wa, Haruyama-san."

Kouga looked abashed and his fell open to look the fish on his tie.

"Kagome-san I though I told you not to call me that."

Kouga grinned and scratched the back of his head. He flicked the end of his pony tail back over his shoulder. His long hair was pulled up at the back of his head as always.

"So, daijoubou desu ka?" Kouga's face filled with concern.

"Hai, arigatou!" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange and felt a twinge of jealousy, something he never felt. Why would he desire her attention so exclusively? Did he even desire her attentions? He nodded to Kouga, the slightest declined tilt of his head. Then Sesshoumaru stood, pushing in his chair, before offering his hand to Kagome.

"Would you care to dance, Higurashi-san?"

Sesshoumaru's voice was empty, but Kagome could read the small twinge of annoyance. She smiled and excused them from Kouga's presence. As they neared the dance floor, Kagome, as discreetly as possible, loosened the bottom half of her kimono. It would most likely wrinkle, but there would be no way she could dance otherwise. The fabric splayed below obi revealing the layer beneath, but not anything unsuitable. Kagome was, at that moment, glad to have all those layers. Sesshoumaru spun Kagome, then bowed still holding her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles. He then placed a hand around her to just above the small of her back and held Kagome's other hand in his much larger one, nearly twice the size of hers. Kagome smiled and reached her hand up to rest on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru easily maneuvered them into the whirlpool of dancers and the two moved effortlessly across the tiled floor. The steps were shorter than the usual long glides. It seems Sesshoumaru compensating for her attire as well.

I'm glad I taught Miroku those dance moves. It refreshed my memory and its coming in handy now.-

Kagome smiled as she stretched her neck into a graceful tilt inwards of the turn they were making. Her slender neck and beautiful unblemished skin was further revealed beneath the collar of her kimono. Sesshoumaru couldn't bear to raise his eyes from them and if looks could kill- Kagome would be on fire. Those burning suns were almost attached to her, watching as the skin tightened and relax with her movements. It was calling to him…something he could barely ignore.

The song soon ended, turning into an almost drugged rhythm as the unvoiced tendrils ran their dull claws over the guests' ears and soaked them with calm. The lilted streams were heavy and full of instruments following this ocean of jumbled silk tumbling down among them. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer hearing no protest from the woman, the corners of his lips upturned momentarily. His left hand fell down to hug her waist close up against him, or as close as was appropriate in this setting. Sesshoumaru made sure to leave a comfortable distance between them. It wouldn't bode well to have rumors floating around about him having a relationship. Her felt her flick the trail of hair, which had a single lock over her shoulder, back behind her. Her head then fell easily onto his shoulder and for once, Sesshoumaru didn't have to worry about getting make-up on his clothes. It was much more relaxing and it came out in the fluid elegance not only in his dancing, but more in the gentleness in his features.

Kagome felt his hand reach down to her waist and hug her to him without having direct contact all over. It was…exasperating because she wanted to feel him against her, but it was overwhelmingly sensual. Most likely he would be protecting himself from having stories in magazines and tabloids about them being together or something, but even Kagome had to admit she didn't want that kind of attention. Besides, she told herself, Kagome knew she wasn't ready to deal with another Takarashi. They were both the same anyways…she'd just be left behind. If she wasn't good enough for the younger, the elder, less feeling, brother wouldn't care either. Still, she closed the distance a little more, first flicking a few rebellious strands behind her, and then laid her head against his shoulder. Kagome didn't feel him tense at her contact and a smiled crept onto her face. Her left hand was softly in his grasp and the joined hands lay against his other shoulder. Kagome breathed in his fresh scent, darkened only by a pleasing cologne and the soap he showered with. It was as tasteful as him and the aroma didn't knock her off her feet. Kagome could feel the muscles in his arm ripple along with his bicep. She sighed and completely surrendered control of their steps, trusting him to lead while her eyes shut.

Sango sat with Miroku among the sea of tables, but off center. The two chose this one specifically because their view was spectacular, but not of the stage as one would think. Their eyes had followed their match- made couple to their table as they danced. Then Sango found a corresponding set up so they could spy effectively. Miroku turned to Sango and the two smiled. Miroku took hold of her hand in both of his. For once, his eyes only settled on her face, but more importantly her eyes. He just squeezed and ran his thumb over and across the back of her knuckles in a sensuous massage. His expression was intense, but a calm, that one would expect to feel before the crashing of a storm. Except that he only smiled, once again, but his eyes twinkled and it wasn't his usual full blown grin. It was small, gentle, almost loving as he placed a kiss upon her hand.

Sango looked absolutely beautiful. It was such a change from her usual jeans and even more rarely worn skirts. The dress was a forest green satin that had a typical bell-shaped skirt. The bodice was close-fitting and rounded at the bottom being higher at her hips. The bodice was strapless, but there were sheer straps about an inch wide making sure the dress didn't slip during the night's activity. Sango was always one for fashion with functionality. The bodice and skirt were plain, but there was an ebony sheer overlay that had small flower patterns in a wave of tasteful decoration across the thin fabric. To Sango the design looked similar to lilies, her favorite flowers, which was one reason why she picked this dress over the others.

Sango reveled in Miroku's small, innocent caresses and brought her other hand up to rest on top of his. Their four clasped hands lay outstretched on the table. Sango nudged her shoulder against Miroku drawing his eyes from their momentarily resting point on her bust. She scowled at him, but inclined her head towards their guarded table. The two were so different that it was very strange for them to look so perfect, so complete together. A few months ago, Sango would never believe her shy, tortured friend would be befitted by Sesshoumaru like the last piece to complete the puzzle of her life.

Strange indeed…-

The lights of the room dimmed so show a tall figure standing behind the podium on the stage.

Late…yes. I meant to have this out earlier tonight, but I got behind with my homework. So that had to be first. R&R, but just some questions. First, does anyone have any guesses about what happened to Kagome in her past? I want to see how predictable my plot line is. Second, how do you spell 'daijoubou'? Is that right?

Thanks to Tsuki Yume for noting my mistake with Sango's description.


	33. Revelations

He stood straight behind the podium, waiting for the calm to fall across his guests. This man had short medium brown hair that was spruced in youthful shaggy spikes. Indeed, the man looked nothing the part of his fifty year old age. His bright cobalt eyes though shown with the wisdom brooding in his heart and twinkled with delight, as he regarded the turn out this year. Usually the greatest crowds were only succeeding when the Takarashi estate was the meeting place. However it seemed this year, perhaps, he could challenge their reign in popularity.

Haruyama Hazuna stood behind the podium, the chandelier above his head was much better than the usual track lighting that blinded one's eye sight on this kind of stages. He'd made his instructions specific. He wanted to be able to speak and observe his audience, not be seeing blurry discolored spots instead of their faces. This year he had decided to go against the traditional black tuxedo and went a little flashier in a grey suit, expensive brand, with a pale grey vest underneath and a darker grey tie. His hair was gelled, giving the natural spikiness a little more exaggeration. In all, he looked like the eccentric, yet experienced lawyer his reputation deemed he was.

"Konba'wa. It is quite pleasant to see so many of you attended, please enjoy yourselves. Merry Christmas."

Hazuna raised the glass of champagne previously resting on the slight downhill slant of the podium that he wrapped his fingers around to steady it. Lifting the glass to his lips, he watched as the rest of his guests followed suit. The collective and jumbled roar of clapping echoed throughout the great room as he sidestepped the stand, bowing his head, and headed back to his table resting on the stage. His wife hadn't exactly approved being up on the thing, like they were on display, but after his cunningly convincing words…she had agreed.

Hazuna had just stated that he wanted everyone to see his darling wife in her astoundingly gorgeous holiday dress and admire the beauty he was gifted with everyday. He had given her a soft, wet kiss on her cheek holding her in his arms. Yes- his wife was a little self-conscious of her looks, but she was indeed his love, his lady fair, and his life. He'd do anything to show her off, especially since it made her usual confident, steadfast composure melt into uncertain anxiety. He smiled as he gazed at her sitting next to him nibbling a piece of bread that she had broken with her hands with a grace he couldn't imagine was possible. He picked on her, lovingly of course, and his jibes made her squirm…and he found it hilarious if only because it made her annoyed with him. Joules would either poke back at him in a soft unsure manner not wishing to insult him in any way or give his a reprimanding slap on his arm, which she also never meant to be harmful. It was…entertaining and endearing.

Haruyama Kaden had been his wife for the past twenty two years. Hazuna preferred to call her Jules, her nickname, but that was reserved strictly for private moments within their home surrounded by close family and friends. It was kind of embarrassing for her and he could understand that. Her name meant electric charge and the unit for energy was joules, he believed, so that was what she was nicknamed. Hazuna had first called her such when he had first met her in college. It was an elective course for him that he had thought would be interesting, but was a requirement for her curriculum. So, basically he fell for her and she couldn't escape the class because she had to take it. Eventually though they began dating and that whole deal.

Hazuna took hold of his wife's hand and noticed the esteemed blush trying to hide among her light layer of cover up. He smiled charmingly and gave her hand a kiss. It was amazing how shy she was even after all these years. He sat against the back of his chair and allowed his eyes to wander the crowd. All were happy-faced and smiling either eating or drinking as the food was served around the room. As the host, his table was served last and usually one would wait for your host to eat first, but everyone knew how untraditional Hazuna was…so they just dug in, which was what he wanted. He didn't consider him someone who should be waited for in such a manner.

If you're hungry…eat.-

Hazuna's smile faded as he leaned forward in his seat. His blue eyes fell upon one certain table just near the center front before the dance floor. The red wine cloth made the white and black contrasting fabric of the woman's kimono, stand out all the more. However, even more interesting was that of her companion. It was the stoic owner, newly gained, of Takarashi Technologies. Sesshoumaru was dressed as always in a black tuxedo, but this year his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail over on at the crown of his head. As of now, he sat with his elbows resting on the table; his hands clasped supporting his chin in what could only be called a 'poker posture'. Indeed it looked like he was trying to make his…date nervous? Hazuna snickered lightly. Or maybe it was all the glares she was receiving across the room from women who had wished for years to be in her seat at this moment.

Sesshoumaru always seemed to be one of great tastes and that was made clear in his choice of woman. But Hazuna knew he was not one to be involved with the other sex, besides a few random girlfriends. Sesshoumaru was definitely too traditional and honorable than to have a one night stand. He had said that it disrespected the woman and if he ever discovered one worthy enough to be in his company, she wouldn't leave after a single night. Hazuna believed Sesshoumaru said that the female would leave on his terms and only with his permission. In those two sentences, Sesshoumaru had contradicted himself greatly. To respect the woman he was spending time with, yet to break their relationship she needed his approval? Hazuna knew Sesshoumaru wasn't cold-hearted, he was cautious and determined. If you weren't what he would call 'worthy' it meant that you weren't real. You were fake and materialistic, clearly not worth his time.

But…he did date Yura…confusing one he is, every time I think I've got him figured he throws another curve ball.-

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Kagome sat, straight backed in her seat. Kagome was on edge; she was being watched if not worse. She could literally feel the hot glares searing her skin ever as she remained sitting. At first it had been maybe one or two people staring at her, but now it was like almost every woman in the room despised her simply because she was being forced to sit with Sesshoumaru. But Kagome felt guilty because he had been conned into giving her a ride and she was sure he didn't know the whole truth. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, when she found his attention else where.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and found his eyes glued on Kouga's figure. She then noticed a crowd near the entrance. There was a swarm of girls surrounding…Inuyasha…Kagome bit her bottom lip tasting the sticky texture of her strawberry flavored lip gloss. She also noticed several of the women glancing back at their table with either a glare or teasing smile as if to say 'see what you're missing'. Kagome laughed then, seeing the horrid and nervous look on her ex's face. Inuyasha was never one for crowds, preferring wide open spaces which are why they went camping in the country or slept on the beach often. Kagome went because that was where he was obviously the most comfortable and the most romantic. He could be a completely different person. Inuyasha just wasn't Inuyasha unless he was shirt less in cargo shorts and a visor trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. Kagome's smile changed, it didn't hurt anymore to see him and she was so…

Glad…now he can be truly happy with Kikyo.-

Sesshoumaru turned to watch her when she laughed. He saw she had noticed where he was looking and was currently turned slightly in her seat to watch as well. Her eyes were warm and her smile charming, causing a jealous twitch of his muscles. But then she turned back to face him again, she puckered her lips to smooth her lip gloss back evenly over her lips, and leaned forward slightly with a smirk.

"Jealous?" Her voice was a deep, sultry timbre.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward on his elbows, clasping his hands underneath his chin. He seemed to be contemplating, but there was a wolfish gleam in his eyes.

"Why be jealous of those mockingbirds when the most beautiful nightingale is right at my table?"

His eyes had turned innocent, blinking down at her, but that soon melted away leaving humor. Kagome blushed flustered, sitting back in her seat trying to avoid his strange gaze. This wasn't the serious Sesshoumaru knew, but Kagome realized he might actually be trying to make a…joke, though she could never be sure with him. Her hands fiddled with the collar of her kimono, but she was given a reprieve when their dinner arrived.

The waiter placed the napkin in her lap and was surprised when she found herself anticipating the jealous growl that Inuyasha always gave when someone got so close to her like that. Or well it sounded like a growl to her. Kagome remembered one time, one of the very few dinners that the two went to a fancy restaurant. So the waiter pulled out her chair and placed her napkin in her lap. She had smiled and about to thank him when she found Inuyasha grabbing him his collar. He scared the young man, probably only sixteen and seating people at tables for the hostess. Inuyasha had been mad saying that no one touched her. Kagome had never been so frightened and so mad at him, in fact Kagome never forgave him for that.

And now she wanted to smack herself, or something a little more dignified. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that. He wasn't so insecure or possessive; he was nothing like Inuyasha, so why would she compare them to each other? Kagome stared at her food. Was it possible…that she did like Sesshoumaru? Now Kagome was frustrated. Hadn't she told herself just a few minutes ago she wasn't good enough for the Takarashi line? That it would just be unnecessary heartache that would dash her hopes. Even if she knew the two brothers weren't the same…at all…

Kagome shook her head clearing her thoughts. She wasn't ready for another relationship even after more than a year of no dates, no involvement with anyone. Except going to see Hojo because he was safe. He loved her yes, but now it was only as the sister he never had. To tell the truth Hojo had become very important to Kagome, especially in the first few months after Inuyasha. He had comforted her and offered a relaxed environment where they would just laugh watching old movies.

Maybe she could just be friends with Sesshoumaru? Kagome looked up at him, truly looking at him, not glancing away when he noticed her stare. She looked passed those golden orbs and stone face to what mysteries lie behind. Kagome smiled.

Hai…maybe.-

Sesshoumaru noticed her looking at him, but she didn't avert her eyes this time when he met that blue-eyed gaze. Those dark, expressive eyes of hers were searching his for something, an answer of some kind. Apparently she found it for she smiled. It wasn't mocking or humorous, but relaxed and gentle. He raised an eyebrow at her and somehow he knew this woman was calling a truce. Her aura, the way she held herself, changed drastically. It was almost like the smooth air of friendship. His sat up straighter, hardening his gaze, he didn't want friendship, he didn't need it, but then…what did he want? For once he didn't know, but he didn't want a truce.

It was his entertainment; he'd admit it made his long day enjoyable just to get a rise out of her. Her fiery spirit was different from the usual obedient, giggling girls he was drowning in. Normally Sesshoumaru would just ignore her, since her overly emotional personality was much more a burden than useful and he had already been stepping on eggshells trying to keep her tangled within his web of humorous torment. Kagome was a rarity certainly, but she was becoming exhausting. Why did he ask her to sit at his table again? To embarrass her, keep her off guard, but not for a friendship where he would inevitably become the crutch to lean on for support. They were group counseling for that, but even more frustrating was that he couldn't just set her aside because his daughter seemed to be attaching herself to the woman, slowly, but surely with every meeting.

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly. He glared down at Kagome and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. He jerked her to follow his fast pace, leaving the napkin to fall from her lap forgotten. Several eyes followed their exit, feminine eyes smiling victoriously at the blank expression smoldering on Sesshoumaru's features. All hints of emotion that was there previously had drained and disappeared. This knew this one was about to be left and were just waiting for the chance to take her place.

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Shippou sat in the dark talking with his friends all sitting in a circle. Each small hand held a flashlight and all were giggling, except for a soft smile from Kohaku. Rin and Shippou's plan went off without a hitch. Shippou had just gotten off the phone. When Miroku had gotten to the ball, apparently he had been able to break away from Sango for a minute and give him the good news. Miroku had been on a natural high because Kagome had taught him how to dance and he performed perfectly. The man was on a cell phone in the bathroom probably judging by the sound of flushing in the background.

Shippou raised a glass of milk.

"To success- Merry Christmas!"

Kohaku and Rin lifted their holiday cups with his then drank. Then they continued eating their cookies celebrating. Shippou had planned the entire thing, but let his new friends in on the deal so that it wouldn't look suspicious. Once he heard from Rin about the ball, everything fell in place in his mind. Of course, that was simple and only the beginning. Shippou shared a collective smile, things were about to become interesting.

Not one of the room's participants could see the beginnings of a storm rising on the horizon. Thunderclouds buried the sky in a dismal cloak of heavy wisps just ready for a downpour.

I changed the fourth paragraph from the end, Sesshoumaru's last thoughts. I'm a little more satisfied than before, but any comments are welcome?

Thanks to operaghost for the input.


	34. Irritating Interruptions

Kagome struggled to keep up with Sesshoumaru's fast pace. She pouted, knowing he was still in fact walking where she had to jog along behind. His stride was much longer than hers; add the fact that they left the tiled floors of the ballroom long ago. Now they trespassed on cement, where the ground was still littered with puddles from a light shower a few hours ago, that she was desperately trying to save her satin slippers from. Sure there was a slight sole, but they were very nice and her favorites. It was one of the gifts from her grandfather that she actually appreciated. That ancient mummy's hand was still sitting at the back of her closet from her fifteenth birthday. Kagome winced, the pressure on her hand increasing. He wasn't exactly gripping her palm, rather her wrist. But since his hand dwarfed hers his fingers lay on her wrist and his thumb pressed harshly into the center of her palm. Kagome's fingers sprawled helplessly curling inward at a natural angle.

"Sesshoumaru…you're hurting me!"

Kagome stumbled when he stopped abruptly. She panted, holding her hand gently to her chest trying to contain her whimpers. Her fingers tingled, his tight grip slowing the blood flow to her hand. The skin at her wrist was red, obviously irritated, and there were white lines where the skin had been stretched. She lowered her head, ashamed of the childish tears beginning at the corners of her eyes. Kagome didn't know what made him so angry, but he was certainly much stronger than she was. Kagome couldn't help the twinge of fear rising in her heart. His face was emotionless, a blank wall, but his eyes were nearly red with anger. Their color had morphed and hardened to a steely aureate, a darkly brownish gold. The liquid honey mocking her and even that burning gold that made her shiver was better than this.

Long ebony bangs hid her eyes from him, but he could see her bottom lip trembling before she bit down on it. Sesshoumaru saw her hand; the skin looked like a horrific Indian burn. With a silent sigh, the male approached the banister. In his haste, he had made a quick, and no doubt embarrassing, exit to the outside balcony that overlooked the vast gardens of the Haruyama estate. He rested his hands on the balustrade before looking down at them as if they were some foreign objects. Amber eyes lifted to watch the stars twinkling down at him this time with silent mockery. Sesshoumaru turned his back, leaning on the railing instead.

"Kagome."

Kagome responded instantly, not used to him using her first name. As far as she could remember, he'd never used it in her presence, only Higurashi or girl. She couldn't stop the shiver riding up her spine. It was cold out on the balcony, unprotected from the wind. Kagome watched him carefully and at his first step toward her backed up two away from him immediately. She cowered in front of him, and at once Kagome kicked herself hating her own fear, her weakness. She swallowed harshly, grinding her teeth together. Kagome lifted her face and approached him, marching straight up to him. She wouldn't be afraid any longer, she didn't deserve this treatment! And Takarashi Sesshoumaru was going to learn that.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. Kagome had backed away from him, so he stopped, that was not her intention. He didn't want her to feel trapped. He wanted that fire bird that slammed his office doors open and yelled in his face. When her head whipped up to look at him square in the eyes, he saw the darkened sapphire with anger glinting in their expressive depths. Sesshoumaru smirked, and much more prominently when this caught her off guard. Nonetheless, she made a bee-line for him and poked him in the chest. Her face careened upwards to keep eye contact.

"What is wrong with you!"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, not answering.

"First- you won't let me leave your table, then we dance together and everything was, for once, not awkward! Next thing I know, I'm being dragged out here into the freezing cold!"

Kagome suppressed the growl in her throat, her lips thinning in irritation. He didn't say anything. No excuses, but then what could she expect from this arrogant jackass? He never did follow her expectations. At first, she thought he was a soft spoken, reserved man, but of course he wasn't. Sesshoumaru had a dry sense of humor and a penchant for annoying others, mainly her, to no end. And what was worse, he gained pleasure from doing it. Every time she got angry, Kagome could see that mocking gleam in his eyes showing his weird sense of humor was only toying with her. Kagome reached up to grip his bow tie with the same hand he had abused minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru didn't resist the sharp tug on his black tie, simply following the pull so he stooping down over her. He didn't bend his knees, only leaned over. His sharp gaze studied her injured hand more clearly seeing the welts swelling at the back on her wrist. Also she was shivering, her anger the only thing distracting her from the cold that would no doubt cause her teeth to chatter.

"Is it cold? Or are you exaggerating again?"

Kagome stood straighter, scowling at him. She hadn't realized that she had leaned in feeling the warmth receding into the night from his fully clothed form, but of course, Sesshoumaru had. His lean hand wrapped around hers drawing a pained grimace. Her long fingers gently massaged the tender skin in strangely soothing circles. Sesshoumaru's skin was so warm. Why were all men blessed to be such immaculate heaters? No matter what- Kagome was always cold. She could wear seven layers and still be freezing, but here was this infuriating man wearing a suit and jacket practically giving away heat for free to the winter's chill.

Kagome's eyes were dazed, the woman obviously soaking in the warmth he was lavishing on her hand. Sesshoumaru dropped the appendage, watching her eyes widen and focus back on reality. Sesshoumaru easily removed his coat and slipped it over her shoulders. Kagome was shocked, but regardless pulled the lapels closer together. Sesshoumaru could certainly be a top-rate heater. His jacket was still brimming with heat just from his body. Kagome snuggled into the soft interior, with a small smile. She would forgive the yanking exit, just for this. Yes- she was stupid and this wasn't an equal exchange, but for once she was happily cozy in the icy outdoors.

Finally suited for the weather, Kagome walked to the railing overlooking the frozen fauna below. There were a few evergreens interspersed throughout, but most trees were leafless and covered with a gentle frost. Their branches were long and spindly, stretching far from the trunk. The grass was withered and short, the growth stunted due to lowered temperatures. Personally Kagome could sympathize; she was always one for summer. Some often compared her to a flower. She would usually remain indoors during the winter months, but at the first sign of spring come bounding out with high hopes for the warm weather. Even though every year, those expectations were dashed by the sprinklings of the inevitable rainy season that would shut her back inside with a book.

Kagome glanced over, sensing Sesshoumaru at her side. He didn't look ashamed by the way he hurt her, but his quick, repeating glimpses at her right hand told everything. Kagome sighed, wanting to smack herself again for feeling sorry for the guy. She knew he hadn't meant it and people did do stupid things in their anger. Kagome was confused, per usual. He could always do that to her. She never felt stable around him, always an emotional mess mainly because he ruffled her feathers and just plain annoyed the heck of her. Still- she should be the one angry at him.

"Why were you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the soft tone. It was a sad wilting tone that sounded more like a remorseful puppy. Where was the fiery intern? Sesshoumaru was beginning to learn new sides to Higurashi Kagome and they were parts of her personality that he didn't like. This woman spoke with a quiet voice as if she expected him to explode at any time. She was fearful, unsure, and nearly obedient. Sesshoumaru was surprised by his own thoughts. Normally, he would never accept disobedience; no one was to go against his orders. So why was Higurashi any different? After all, she was just like every other college student, blissfully happy and chattering away excessively. At least Kagome had been until now.

"Are you even listening to me!"

Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his tuxedo and pulled him around to face her.

"What! Is the great Sesshoumaru too good to answer my questions! Oh! Gomen ne, I forgot, I am a lowly girl and not worthy of your respect!"

Kagome released his arm, breathing heavily from her rant. Her breath could be seen in gauzy white puffs from her mouth. Sesshoumaru's eye watched her mouth as it narrowed and widened in her fast inhalations. Those peachy rose lips looked soft; he could only wonder if they were indeed as soft as they appeared.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, the Takarashi Sesshoumaru was zoning out. He started towards her slowly, his gaze distant. The man leaned down and Kagome would have retreated like any normal person had a rebellious hand not snake unnoticed around her waist. Now one would think Kagome would have realized this once the hand fell on her opposite hip. But then again her attention was already too captured by those burning amber pools to notice anything about her surroundings. So it was a strange comprehension that Kagome had no where to go, no escape. Sesshoumaru's warm breath, still smelling a touch like mint from his toothpaste, blew across her lips. The two had yet to be served anything besides water and their dinner had just been served before they left the room. A blush spread across her features, but she couldn't look away. However she did chew down on her bottom lip once again.

Sesshoumaru watched her with a curious interest he never had with a woman. His eyes constantly flitted over the delicate contours of her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her lips were parted. She had high cheek bones, but they weren't overly pronounced. She had a small chin and her lips looked so innocent. Her bottom lip was full, but silently swollen from her biting it earlier. They were begging for attention, pleading for it. She bit them again and he grew irritated at her for punishing them in her nervousness. A thumb plucked the lip from her teeth.

Sesshoumaru watched the blush on her cheeks as well as the fact that Kagome leaned in toward him the smallest bit. Her eyes had softened, narrowing in a kind way so different from the usual anger. Kagome looked more like a woman to him now than she ever did. Sesshoumaru closed the distance, but was stopped by a small hand on his chest. Instead, Kagome tilted her head to the side and stood on her tip toes ready to place the barest of touches to his lips, more masculine than her own. They were thinner, but likely just as soft. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru had experience, much more than her own, but she wouldn't allow him to have control. For once, she would be the one to give the kiss. Kagome told herself she couldn't handle this, but for once she would let herself go. No planning, no restrictions and maybe she could find freedom.

Her touch was only inches away when a giggling interrupted the two. Sesshoumaru turned flashing golden eyes to the couple stumbling towards the balcony. He released the woman in his arms and stepped away from her reluctantly. Kagome watched with disappointment as their company joined them. Her eyes widened.

"Kouga-san?"

Kouga looked up from the red-headed girl in his arms to the startled voice that called his name. Ayame played circles on the back of his hand on her waist holding her close to him. She giggled when he smiled down at her. He had met her a half hour after being left at Kagome's table. Apparently, she was an adoring fan and they had hit it off instantly, but they drank a little too much. So, Kouga had proposed to go out onto the balcony for some privacy and fresh air. However, Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing together at the railing met his entrance. Sesshoumaru was giving him that same dull, irritated look and Kagome appeared a little more embarrassed than someone who just had her conversation interrupted. Kouga grinned.

"Merry Christmas Kagome-san. Sesshoumaru, it's nice to see you again. They are about to serve dessert if you're interested," he gave a wink to Kagome, "There's a cheese cake that's rather good."

Kagome's eyes brightened and she beamed a large smile. Kouga then swerved the two around heading away from the balcony, but still heading away from the ball room.

Sesshoumaru moved away from the paling, offering his arm to Kagome.

"Shall we acquire some dessert for you then, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "Hai, onegai."

It was once again awkward. They were on a balance, and it was just ready to tip either way. However, Kagome rested her hand at his elbow. Somehow, she was getting used to it.

"Claiming your territory, Higurashi?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes to her hand. Kagome huffed and released him entirely, walking in front of him, fists clenched at her sides mumbling about arrogant something or others. She stalked ahead unaware of the smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips or the humorous flash in his honey orbs once again. Dipping his head down at the almost inhuman growl let loose softly from her lips. Sesshoumaru was once again satisfied with his fiery, wild cat. Her performance was once again most entertaining.

This came out much differently than I had first planned, but that's alright. Any comments or suggestions are always helpful. Ch35, Wednesday night.


	35. Stolen Cake

The two entered the dining room, the capacity still filled to the doors. Except now the dance floor was littered with groups of people standing with their desserts in hand, chatting amongst their familiars. Luckily, their exit hadn't caused too much of an uproar besides his companions growling stomach. Well, besides the group of girls standing closest to them that apparently was waiting for the pair's return. Their pouts and glares were enough to tell Sesshoumaru they thought he was going to get rid of his 'date' or enemy in their terms. Sesshoumaru was very pleased that he could disappoint them. He chuckled lowly getting a curious glance from Kagome, which he ignored to her annoyance.

More towards the stage, Sesshoumaru caught the eyes of Hazuna and was beckoned over. He nodded slightly, but veered their path instead towards the dessert table that had been set up across the room, adjacent to the stage. Kagome pushed on ahead reaching the table first seeing as how she was still in front of him. Sesshoumaru having no desire at the moment for the sweets resting on the cream table cloth, quietly slipped away to where his associates were talking in reserved tones.

"Ah Sesshoumaru-san, I hope you're enjoying yourself this fine evening." Hazuna responded to Sesshoumaru's entrance

Hazuna greeted him respectfully and with a brightened tone that was reserved for his close friend's son. Hazuna always used a friendly and familiar voice when addressing Sesshoumaru. After all the man had known him since Sesshoumaru was six, but when Sesshoumaru inherited his father's company, a respectful 'san' attached to his name in that amiable greeting.

"Haruyama-san, Hamasaki-san." Sesshoumaru greeted stoically.

"Who wouldn't be enjoying themselves with such a lovely companion to spend it with…" Hazuna continued not hearing Sesshoumaru's salutation.

Sesshoumaru didn't make a reply to Hazuna's statement, only gave him a bored look.

"Well, the night is drawming late and I should be heading home. Konba'wa gentlemen." Hamasaki spoke softly, excusing himself from their semi-circle.

"Sayonara Hamasaki-san." Hazuna replied for Sesshoumaru and himself.

The man bowed upon his exit, receiving one in return, per custom.

"Well now, Sesshoumaru, where did you find such a beauty?" Hazuna leered curiously.

"She works as an intern for Hamasaki Corporations."

"Ah- a future scientist I see. Still, how was it that an intern met the president of Takarashi Corporations. You aren't one to mingle with your subordinates Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru once again didn't reply for his focus was somewhere else, a certain female talking to someone at the dessert table. Sesshoumaru repressed a scowl, possessiveness seizing him by the throat as he watched from afar. Inuyasha would not be welcome in the girl's presence. His eyes flashed, remembering the girl's haste leaving Soreirai, the sushi restaurant.

Sesshoumaru had gone to scope out Inuyasha's latest business escapade, unbeknownst of his half-brother. To his surprise, it was a quaint sushi restaurant that had a classy atmosphere that Sesshoumaru knew was the influence of Kikyo. He had also gone there to have a meeting with Haruyama Kouga to discuss his place in Sesshoumaru's company. The boy did need discipline, but his father had wanted his own son to run his company after he retired. However this thought bothered Kouga so he sought out Sesshoumaru. Apparently, the male didn't want hand outs from his father and thought that working for Sesshoumaru, he could be more successful. Sesshoumaru didn't refuse this because despite his odd idiocy at times and that infernal rock band he was so proud of, Kouga had graduated from Tokyo University, the science division, near the top of his class.

However, it was not long after Kouga's departure that he saw the woman from the park, Higurashi. His gaze followed hers to see that triumphant smirk on Kikyo's features as she fiddled with a ring onto her finger. And seeing as how Higurashi had reacted, Inuyasha and she had been an item at some time or another. Needless to say, his opinion of Kikyo didn't improve any, but this marriage would merge the companies permanently even if their relationship didn't last.

But it seems that Sesshoumaru was wrong. The two stood talking and smiling after a slightly rocky start. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. For once, he was jealous of something his half-brother had, but Inuyasha was stupid enough to let it go. Inuyasha's stupidity could be realized in so many ways. That restaurant was only one objection to that theory. It was doing quite well when Sesshoumaru last checked.

There were so many desserts! A dark chocolate cake with hot fudge and caramel drizzled across fresh strawberries. Then there was a three layer chocolate mousse. The bottom was a dark chocolate, then vanilla, and finally milk chocolate mousse with a quarter sized amount of home-made whipped cream per slice. There was an entire plate of pastries including éclairs, chocolate filled croissants, strawberry jelly-filled puffs, and of course plain croissants glazed on the top. Kagome's eyes greedily scanned the other cakes, mousses filling solid chocolate boxes, and random flavors of ice cream sitting in glass cups on one end of the table. The ice cream was sitting in an ice-filled container to keep the tasty treats from melting. Kagome's eyes, though, paid little attention to anything, but the cheesecakes. There was plain, some drizzled with different sauces on top, and then cherry or strawberry covered.

Bottom line- no expense was observed when these desserts were chosen. Each one was aesthetically arranged and carefully decorated. Kagome once worked at a bakery, she knew how hard and how time consuming it was to make these pastries. Kagome went for the one thing she came for, cheesecake. The one she decided on had chocolate and caramel dripped across the plate it was sitting on. There was a strawberry resting precariously on the cheesecake making her pick up her dessert with care.

"You always did have a weakness for cheesecake."

The voice spoke over her shoulder. Kagome didn't even bother to look, picking up a nearby fork from the basket where they were displayed for use. However after taking her first bite, still feeling the person's presence, she turned. Her eyes went wide as she regarded her ex. The one that used her, broke her, and threw her away. Kagome knew that the guy really didn't mean to cause her as much damage as he did and probably had no idea either because how would he? They weren't exactly on speaking terms and Inuyasha lived way across town from her. It was always a hassle to go visit him when they were dating because of that fact and also city traffic.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome's voice was soft as she stood staring. Then she wanted to kick herself. Of course why wouldn't he be here? He took her as his date last year, but he had mysteriously disappeared for an hour leaving her worried. It was soon after that she saw him kissing he ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. Kagome had been stunned not only because of the obvious fact, he was cheating on her, but also that Kikyo was nearly identical to her!

Kagome cleared her throat, looking him over. He wore a black tuxedo minus the jacket that was absent from his shoulders. The shirt he wore, tucked in, was a wine red and shown brightly beneath his black regular work tie. The cuffs of his shirt were loosened from their cuff links, but still rolled down all the way. His long hair was loose and flowing down his shoulders. His hair and the rambunctious color of his shirt gave Inuyasha that wild appearance that always appealed to Kagome. Sadness tickled at her heart, but Kagome smiled. The tilt of her lips was small, but obvious to the one she was directing it at.

"How have you been Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha inwardly winced at the respective tone. Her voice was gentle, if not a tad sad, but he couldn't blame her. The last he saw her was when she was running away from him, crying. He had broken her heart that trusted so easily. Inuyasha obviously hadn't meant to and felt guilty to this day, one reason why he approached her tonight. He had been so hopeful seeing her bright smile a few minutes ago and she looked so beautiful, like always.

Kagome always tried to look her best and impress him, but Inuyasha would never forget that the prettiest he ever saw her was when he stopped by unexpectedly. Inuyasha could still remember the surprised blush as he looked her over. She was wearing dark blue sweat pants that were pulled up just below her knees and tied with the draw string at the bottom of the pants. Kagome that wore a plain white tee shirt that maybe a size too big, but still didn't hang passed her hips. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and Inuyasha had been speechless. No make up and Kagome was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Inuyasha smiled, a rare true smile, "Good, how about you?"

His answer was another smile, this time bigger.

"I saw you dancing with Sesshoumaru."

"Hai…he's a very good dancer."

Kagome answered cautiously. It was well known that the brothers weren't on the best of terms. Kagome could only wonder why brought it up. There was anger in his tone that worried her. Even after all this time, Kagome couldn't stop caring about him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Kagome was seriously startled by that one. Silently thanking the gods that she hadn't fallen over at how casually he asked, like he was asking for a weather forecast. But there was a darkness in those amber pools of his that didn't look right on his normally relaxed features.

"Uh…nani?"

"Do you?"

"I-Iie."

Inuyasha leaned forward, narrowing his gaze studying her. Kagome leaned back with a disturbed look on her face that she would never have revealed would it be Sesshoumaru standing this close to her. Then again, would Kagome even move back away from him if he did? Kagome blushed because she knew that she wouldn't exactly resist his embrace should she find herself in it.

"Hmm…be careful."

Kagome pursed her lips at him, tilting her head to the side. He started to walk away.

"Because if he hurts you then I'll have to beat the crap out of him."

A gruff smile was sent over his shoulder that left Kagome warm, but this time it wasn't the usual longing. Suddenly Kagome put her cheesecake on the table and ran after the retreating male. She might regret this, may only cause herself future torment and frustration, but something inside her pushed her forward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Hai?"

"Be happy…in everything that you do. Onegai, don't be a stranger."

Inuyasha looked at her abashed. He was confused, but very glad that he was allowed back into her life. Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze that rested on his arm. His lips quirked and Kagome beamed in return.

"Arigatou." He whispered.

"Oh!" Kagome's face brightened, if possible, "I went to your restaurant!"

"You did? When? Did you like it?"

His childish curiosity made her laugh, but even more so was the hopeful look on his features.

"Do you remember Kuyushi's?"

"The place you went to everyday and would eat even more than me?"

"Mou! It wasn't…that much…"

The two shared a laugh, remembering the good times of the past.

"Well, the Soreirai, your place, is my replacement."

"Huh, guess I'll have to deal with you a lot then."

"Mochiron!"

Kagome caught onto to the joke. Inuyasha rarely admitted that he liked being around her, but the truth was that he did. And they both knew it. Kagome sighed and let him go.

"Kikyo's looking for you."

She pointed across the room. There the woman was in a plain, fitted black dress. The skirt stopped at mid- thigh and then a train fell from a bow in the back to the floor. A black beaded clutch was held in one hand. Her long hair pulled up into the most fashionable way, no doubt done at a salon. She looked over at them and Inuyasha groaned at the anger he saw flash in her eyes momentarily.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to choose. You can have us both."

"Kagome...?"

Kagome grinned, "Just remember which one you're dating, okay?"

Inuyasha chuckled and walked away after his fiancée. Kagome watched, before remembering her forgotten dessert. However upon turning, she found it in another's hand, a few bites missing.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome marched over and tried to swipe her dessert from his hands. The man just lifted it away from her making Kagome push herself against his side instead when she tried to reach it. Kagome did manage to grab the fork before it fell on the floor. Kagome backed away from Sesshoumaru and with an immature blush realized that his lips had touched her fork. The plate entered her view, but when Kagome went to take it Sesshoumaru's hand moved a touch backwards towards him. Kagome glared at the tiny upturn of his lips. Kagome sighed, but moved closer towards him. She placed her fork into the soft, creamy dessert and she licked her lips just thinking about how good it would taste.

The utensil popped into her mouth delivering the creamy goodness. Kagome savored the sweetness on her tongue. She did have a weakness for cheesecake, someday it would make her heavy seeing as how there was like twenty grams of fat or something, but at least she would be happy! Kagome giggled, swallowing her treat. Then she stuck the fork back in, but angled it upwards towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Kagome's eyes were wide and staring up at him. Her other hand had moved underneath the one holding fork to ensure that none of the cake fell on the floor. Sesshoumaru dipped his head down, opening his mouth, and slipping the morsel off the fork. Normally, he wouldn't have done something so degrading, but in one hand he held the plate and the other a glass of champagne. The pair had stepped away from the table when she had made her attempt to steal her cake back. It didn't matter; she was going to get thirsty sometime. Perhaps now judging how she was looking at the table and not finding what she wanted.

Kagome looked around, searching for a drink. Apparently Sesshoumaru read her thoughts, another irritating quality of his, because he moved his hand with the glass of champagne closer. Kagome took a step and when he lifted it to her mouth without relinquishing his hold on the glass; she knew he was doing the same thing that she did to him with the cake. So, Kagome played along, but laid her finger tips on the back of his knuckles. Kagome took a sip and turned her eyes up at Sesshoumaru. She stared at him as she drank until applying a soft pressure on his hand telling him that she was finished.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were soon preparing to leave seeing as how most were already filing out as they finished their dessert. Well, Kagome's cake that Sesshoumaru just decided he had a claim to. Kagome searched the room, but saw no sign of Sango or Miroku.

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Sango sat at one of the tables across the room. She watched the two from afar and held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Miroku hung his head over her shoulder, so he could speak quietly with his dear Sango. He was once standing against the wall behind her chair.

"They are ridiculous. They obviously like each other!"

"They're stubborn."

"Hai!" Sango growled and sat back in her seat.

"Perhaps…we should do something?"

"Something else? Hai…it could certainly prove to be interesting. Besides she wasn't mad like I thought she would be."

Sango moved her head to look at him. Miroku saw her mischievous smile and a glint was seen in her violet eyes. A hand sidled down unbeknownst to the beautiful woman sitting so close. Sango's back straightened and she swung her purse hitting Miroku with a 'fwap.' Miroku wasn't even dazed, but he saw Sango standing a couple feet away laughing at him and trying to hide it.

"Come on, let's go lecher."

Miroku followed the woman with a charming smile, heading towards the exit to get their coats.

"Um…Sesshoumaru? Could you give me a ride?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her pointedly before nodding. Not that he expected her to have a ride home; he saw Miroku sneek out a few minutes ago. And Kouga was not a suitable escort, who would probably be her next choice seeing as how Inuyasha left soon after speaking with her. It would seem the two were on better terms, which elicited a twinge of jealousy in Sesshoumaru's mind. But remembering that Kagome was uneasy around the male, Sesshoumaru settled and sighed at how childish this slip of a girl was making him out to be. However Kagome took his arm, blissfully unaware of his thoughts, and together they walked with her two strides to his one.

"Ah Sesshoumaru-san. Surely you won't forget my Christmas tradition."

Hazuna intercepted them, a large smile on his face and cunning flashed in his blue eyes. Kagome looked ahead and frowned at the line leading outside. Then she saw it. Each pair would pause to share a kiss below the mistletoe hanging above the door.

-That wasn't there when we came in…-

Sesshoumaru looked at Hazuna suspiciously, this was a tradition that Haruyama usually used, but every year Sesshoumaru preferred not to bring someone so it never applied before. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, he had forgotten this, but seeing the attractive blush on Kagome's face Sesshoumaru knew he could use this to his advantage.

Kagome chewed her lip nervously. She would admit the attraction she obviously had with Sesshoumaru, but no matter who it was, she wasn't one to show such intimate affection in public. The balcony had been different, it was secluded. There weren't dozens of eyes staring at her. Kagome would hold hands and hug, but kissing was a personal affair. She didn't like watching others do it, like when walking on her way to class, couples littered the corners. Kagome swallowed hard, it was their 'turn'. Kagome shook her head, she was being stupid. This was no big thing; she would just do what she was going to do anyways on the balcony. Kagome wasn't a child anymore, she could do this. Kagome smiled at her own stupidity.

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru, tilting her head to one side. She stepped closer, one hand laid on his bicep and the other on his opposite shoulder. Kagome leaned forward, taking control as she said she would. Sesshoumaru placed a steadying hand behind her back because Kagome had to, once again, rise on her tip toes to reach him. Her touch was close-lipped and was gone before Sesshoumaru even felt the slight pressure. Her lips were like silk, much smoother than his imagination could have created in his mind. Her eyes closed, the thick, dark lashes fluttering against her skin. His however never left her face, remaining open instead.

Kagome took a small step away, her strides shortened by the kimono she was wearing and also by the hand that still rested at the small of her back. Kagome smiled moving her hand around her back to touch his. She gently removed it, holding the large palm in her own, before moving it to the front of her body. The attendant at the door helped her to slip her overcoat back onto her shoulders. Sesshoumaru was handed his trench coat as well, but his attention was once again stolen. Kagome smiled then took his proffered elbow, entwining their two limbs together, and was escorted out to the awaiting Ferrari.

Tell me if this was too OOC for Sesshoumaru. I had to rewrite several parts because of that and I'm still not sure about it. Let me know please. I kind of wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to have some sort of connection, but it won't be romantic. (duh)

Words to know:

Soreirai- ever since, from that time

Mochiron- of course

NOTE FOR READERS ON FANFICTION: heh, did that get your attention? Anyways, my stock of chapters is running out for you. I have up to ch39 now. I'll update in threes to that chapter, I would have done them all at once, but you get an alert for each one and I don't want to fill up your inboxes too much. Just so you are aware. My update schedule for the two other sites I post on is a new chapter every mon, wed, and fri. Then I get the weekend to edit (for I have no beta as of yet .) and make any changes.

If you are following BLOM: I have 3,000 some odd words right now. Last night, Jan 8, I was a busy little beaver writing 1,000 for DILB and 1,500 for BLOM. I was so proud of myself. Ch15 will be out by the weekend hopefully. (FINALLY!)


	36. Early Morning Rise

She slipped soundlessly into her sheets. Her cat-like grace allowing her smooth movement as she stretched comfortably on her stomach. The night's wear bearing down on her shoulders heavily. Her long ebony hair sprawled across her back and spilled to pile on either side on her waist. An indiscernible smirk crossed her lips when she heard noises sounding from the bathroom. The toothpaste clanked as he dropped it into the holder mounted on the wall and the water whooshed on. A gargling and soon the lights flicked off. A soft shuffling hit her ears loudly and soon the covers pulled away from her scantily-clad form admitting a warm form to rest beside her. He curled alongside her flat form laying an arm over her back running a hand gently through her hair.

She turned away from him feeling the disappointment practically radiating from his aura and Kikyo could almost picture the frown on Inuyasha's cutely handsome face. However that was quickly remedied when she continued the jostling of her body that she had planned on doing. Kikyo scooted closely to him so that her back was against his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her waist fiddling with the edge of the satin tank top riding up on her midriff. The skin of his hands was always a little rough causing a giggle to escape her mouth as she wriggled against his tickling fingers. The smile was felt against her shoulder as he ceased his motions. Kikyo panted, but turned her head to look at him. His normally gruff nature had melted away for that one moment to reveal a twinkling in his eyes and that smile she always fell in love with all over again. They were rare and every time Kikyo received one, the swelling of her heart was immediate. Kikyo kissed his lips one hand cupping his cheek.

Kikyo turned once again laying her hands to rub his before capturing them inside her own. He laid an open-mouthed kiss on her neck and whispered goodnight against the slightly damp skin. She inwardly cringed making sure not to let him feel her discomfort. His head fell against the pillows above and behind her with his nose plunged into the sweet scented strands of her hair. Inuyasha was always one to fall asleep quickly, but even when slumbering he remained in their cuddling position freely sparing his warmth to her.

Kikyo closed her eyes, hiding the muted pain in the dark depths. She didn't want to hurt him this way, but a broken heart is much better than a forsaken one. She would hurt him once again yes, all for the corrupted master of hers. Still he would move on this time, Inuyasha would feel the pain and to Kikyo that was much better than the emptiness she would feel. That was her own personal punishment. She would never love again. This warmth, protection, safety…that Inuyasha gave her would be the only that would ever fill that vacant void.

-Inuyasha deserves better than this…-

Kikyo sighed, pulling his arms more fully around her, but her need to be next to him was too great. Kikyo turned and delved into his embrace burying her face into the crook of her neck. The tears she refused to shed hiding stealthily at the corners of her eyes conveying the storm raging inside her heart.

-All because of Naraku…but it is better this way. I would only be a disgrace to Inuyasha. I am not the perfect woman he thinks I am.-

Kikyo pulled away running a hand down his face, drawing the tip of her finger to trace his eyebrow. Following the thicker curve the farther she went, than down the bridge of his nose, and finally to trace his lips before leaving a kiss. Kikyo left her lips on his, her forehead leaning against his. She memorized his face every night so that she may never forget it.

-Inuyasha even when this is all over, I will never forget you…my love.-

The sullen woman laid down against her first and only love sinking down in the pillows and sheets of their bed. The small apartment in the center of Tokyo was dark, but warm on that freezing night as snow fell outside the window. The drapes were shut to close off the lights from billboards on the buildings across the way and street lights of the city that never really slept. Dark eyes closed, falling into a loving embrace, allowing herself to fall into the naïveté of the male's arms, admitting that nothing ever felt better in her life, but soon she would have to leave. Kikyo's time in this perfect world with Inuyasha, was almost up.

() (-.-) () (-.-)

Kagome sighed. It was so late, past two AM and no doubt Shippou would get her up early to open up his presents. She nearly lost it when Sesshoumaru drove to his apartment instead of hers. Kagome laughed at herself, she probably made him deaf. The whole neighborhood was probably awake by the time she was finished if they weren't up already.

Flashback

"Sesshoumaru…you have some nerve."

Kagome fisted her hands and gritted her teeth. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. Her bangs fell over them hindering her sight, but her anger grew by leaps and bounds. That is until large hands gripped her around the waist and pulled her off her feet. An 'eep' escaped Kagome's lips as the hands tightened around her tiny hips and 'oomph' as her stomach bent over a muscular shoulder. Kagome blinked, her mind was blank. Then a good glance down gave a view of a rather interesting specimen.

"Hentai! Put me down!"

Kagome flailed her arms, kicking and wriggling from her unsettling perch on his shoulder. The pair was just about to walk through the doorway when Kagome made a mad grab for the frame. Their progress halted and Kagome smiled triumphantly, but that soon faded when Sesshoumaru's voice rang clear in the cold atmosphere.

"Hakashi, won't you?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder slightly at the guard and doorman that was always stationed at the entrance to kelp stragglers from entering. The doorman quickly responded and gave an apologetic look as he gazed into Kagome's azure depths. Her cerulean orbs pleaded with him, but he looked away before prying her hands from the door frame. Hakashi watched with a humorous, but strange expression as the woman continued to yell. He scratched his head wondering why she was making all that racket. Her screaming had begun as soon as the car stopped. Hakashi shrugged and turned back to his post on the front steps.

Kagome let loose something near a growl as she saw Sesshoumaru's hair, still in its low-set pony tail. Kagome grinned, an evil smirk much different from her usual, and she reached for that tail. Sesshoumaru's back stiffened at the received jerk. Kagome inwardly celebrated, but apparently she did so too soon. Kagome squeaked, the hair unraveling from her hand in her shock.

-Did he…DID HE JUST GRAB MY ASS-

Sesshoumaru smirked. The only way to keep her quiet was to surprise her and keeping her on her toes was actually quite easy. He had only smoothed his hand from mid-thigh, where he kept her anchored even with her frantic struggling, upwards to the lower curve of her rear end and gave a quick pinch. He chuckled at her silent surprise and increased the length of his stride in hopes to make it to the elevator before she recovered.

Kagome recovered quickly, but was suddenly aware of the other people in the room. Also her childish behavior, but she was never one to act rationally around this insufferable man. Still, nervous eyes flitted across the lobby. Several pairs of eyes from the various couches sitting about peered over. Each one would widen then the person would look away. Apparently Sesshoumaru gave them a cold glare that made them avert their attention, but as soon as Sesshoumaru's attention was elsewhere, their curiosity returned. Kagome blushed at some of lecherous thoughts that were flying through the minds of two older men, their lecherousness seen clearly on their faces. A woman gave her pity and a sad smile no doubt thinking that Sesshoumaru was furious with her. The elevator opened as soon as the button pushed and Kagome was dropped when the doors closed. Kagome huffed, relenting. She crossed her arms and turned her eyes away from him. The embarrassment was left still burning on her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru leaned in cornering her in the elevator. His smoldering tawny eyes bore into blue ocean swarming with a slate grey. It made her squeamish, Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. Kagome never did like being in small spaces, her face paled and her mouth gaped. It was too similar, too much like last time. A charming smile and a too handsome face belying the evil burning in those dark eyes. Kagome shut her eyes tightly warding away those lost forgotten memories that put even her heart break over Inuyasha to shame. The days of her careless youth flooded her mind, Kagome fisted her hands.

Sesshoumaru backed up, uneasy at this sudden change in stature. Once again this girl reacted much the opposite of his expectations. Perhaps she would melt with desire at his closeness, but more likely warming with her explosion temper. He wasn't expecting fear that swelled so strongly in her heart he could practically smell it clouding the elevator or the maddening terror portrayed in those expressive depths as if they were projector screens for her soul. A chord was struck harshly inside Sesshoumaru. He felt an extreme anger that had long remained dormant since his mother. The same helplessness and despair that destroyed his mother's aura was replaying right before him in this slip of woman.

Sesshoumaru didn't think, his instincts overwhelming him. Kagome's world snapped and broke when her body became enveloped by strong arms. Her face stared at a white, iron-pressed collar and Sesshoumaru's soft hair, a few strands that escaped his hair band, tickling at her nose. Kagome hated herself for her weakness, but she couldn't stop the shaking. However her breathing, once rapid and wheezing, returned to normal. Kagome swallowed calmly and pushed away from Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him, meekly.

"Gomen nasai…I-I'm a little claustrophobic."

Kagome averted her eyes and truthfully they both knew she was only covering something up. Sesshoumaru didn't push the matter; her violent response was enough to let him know it wasn't an issue she wanted to address. This time- he would ignore her outright lie to his face, she needed to overcome this herself. They were her demons after all and none of his business. Sesshoumaru was just overprotective when it came to abuse; his mother didn't deserve it and neither did she.

-My enigma is certainly a challenge.-

Kagome tilted her head when the elevator stopped two floors below his apartment. She knew this because the last time she had visited. Kagome had thought how predictable that someone like Sesshoumaru would live in the pent house.

Sesshoumaru pushed on ahead, leaving the woman behind in the elevator. She stood for a minute, too caught up in her thoughts before she realized he left her standing there like an idiot. He could hear her mumbling curses at him under her breath, but he chose to ignore them only too glad that the cowering female was once again gone from her personality. She never used to be like this, at least not so often. Now it was twice in one night…why this night?

Kagome sighed, the tension between them was awkward, but that soon disappeared when a familiar face opened the door. It was Kaede, the woman who helped Sango with her store, the Chikujitsu, when Sango had to go to class. Kagome smiled, pushing passed Sesshoumaru and gave the elderly woman a small hug.

Kagome never knew where Kaede lived, but knew it was close by because she always arrived shortly after Sango called her for assistance. Even if it was last minute, it never took the elderly woman long to get there. Plus, Sango said that Kohaku was going to be watched Kaede while she was at the gala. Of course, Kagome convinced her to do so, but Sango always felt guilty asking others for help. Sango called the night before, still not really okay with burdening the kind Kaede, but Sango relaxed when hearing the news that Sesshoumaru's ward was going to be staying with her as well.

Kaede led the two to a room near the back of the apartment, the guest bedroom. There they found Shippou and Rin on the floor in nothing short of a dog pile with their various blankets covering random parts of their bodies. Kagome laughed lightly squatting down, an action not easy in a kimono, to gather her little treasure in her arms. The boy awoke, but chose to let his head fall on her shoulder and sitting on her hip. He fell back asleep soon after from Kagome's hand running in soothing circles across his back. Rin had been awakened from the loss of Shippou's warmth and simply stuck her hand into her guardian's. She leaned on his leg as she walked her body still half asleep. Kohaku had left earlier when Sango came by about a half hour ago.

"Gomen nasai, Kaede-san, for keeping you up," Kagome offered a kind smile, "Oyasumi Nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome-san."

Sesshoumaru nodded and led the quartet with its new members out of the apartment. Sesshoumaru quickly tucked Rin in, brushing her bangs aside before promising to return shortly. Kagome missed the sweet moment for when Sesshoumaru went up; she waited for the elevator to come back down. Sesshoumaru then found the two waiting patiently in the lobby, all previous night owls that had been present for their entrance had left for bed. Kagome was silently thankful, but she still caught the doorman's odd look when she came back out.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru drove them back to her apartment. There was one odd moment as she entered. He had grabbed her arm, staring at her for a few minutes before walking away.

-He almost looked…concerned, but then again I thought that before…that is right before he insulted me.-

She turned her head to glance around the dark living room. Kagome may have accepted that maybe it was time she gave in to her urges and perhaps date the man she spent the entire night with, but that didn't mean she was completely confident about her decision. Sesshoumaru just always seemed to set her off, she was always so uneasy.

A soft snoring was heard in the echo of the quiet room that interrupted her thoughts. Kagome smiled as a hand lifted to draw through the young kid's hair that rested against her side of the couch. Shippou's head rested on her stomach and his arms flung around Kagome's form loosely, the wide couch holding them in a comfortable situation. Kagome played with his hair that was for once released from his pony tail. The seven year old's shoulder length hair fell in wisps across his neck. He snored again making a motherly smile lighten Kagome's weary features. The woman sat up, gathering the small body in her arms so that he rested on her hip. His head now fell onto her shoulder and hands gripped at the fabric of the tee shirt she wore there. It seems Shippou would be sharing her bed tonight, not that it was the first.

Shippou tumbled under the covers, still in the charcoal grey sweatpants and navy blue tee shirt. The pants were gathered at the bottom and in his sleep they were pulled up to his knees. Kagome lay down on the other side of the bed hoping that maybe this time she could sleep. It had taken an hour to get Shippou back to sleep; he seemed quite interested in her night at the ball and getting a ride from Sesshoumaru just made his interest grow. Kagome had at first been suspicious, but set it aside for a child's curiosity. Kagome yawned, apparently all she needed was her bed for sleep to drag its claws into her and draw the tired woman to Neverland.

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

Sango had arrived home a little after one. Miroku had been kind enough to stop by Kaede's, her temporary sitter, which she still felt guilty about depending on. It was last minute and apparently Kaede was already watching Sesshoumaru's adoptive little girl. He name was Rin, if Sango could remember correctly. Kohaku had waken upon her arrival and quietly left so as to not wake the other two. As soon as they arrived, Kohaku went to his room and fell asleep.

Sango waited for him to enter the house before turning to Miroku who stood by his car. The street was quiet, but the roar of the city whether from car horns or party goers. The lights could be seen from where they stood over the trees of the park. Miroku approached her and kissed her lightly on the mouth, giving her hand another squeeze. When he went to let go Sango held on, pulling him back towards her she fulfilled a longing she unconsciously held in her heart for a few months. Sango just held onto him in a tight hug. Her arms wrapped underneath his and at the center of his back. Miroku returned the embrace kissing the top of her head.

Sango had never been so happy in that one moment to feel her affections returned, especially since this time no groping was involved.

Kagome awoke to Christmas morning the same way she had for the past two years, except this year she wasn't Inuyasha to stop by around noon. Ever since she had known Shippou, the kid spent the holidays with her. The boarding house was quiet since all were orphans that weren't having company besides maybe friends they'd made in parts of the orphanage's housing.

Shippou bounced across her bed, closing to his sleeping mother-to-be to ensure that she was going to wake up. It was the second Christmas he'd spent with her and though he knew it was probably painful for Kagome, Shippou was glad no mean annoying Inuyasha would ruin it. Last year, the man had been grouchy from lack of sleep and always argued with him to no end, smacking him on the head too. Of course, Kagome would yell and/or hit him back, but not this year!

-NO INUYASHA-

"Okaa! Okaa wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

"Okay Shippou-chan. You can stop jumping on my bed now."

Kagome spoke from beneath the arm that covered her eyes. A plop and the sudden release of air from her lungs alerted Kagome that the energetic child was sitting on top of her. Kagome sucked in oxygen before grabbing the bundle of boy and tossing him on the other side of the bed. Kagome then proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. His squealing laughter was enough to make her smile along despite her fatigue. When tears sprouted and rolled partly down his cheeks, she let him up. A small hand immediately rose to wipe away the salty lines on his reddened face. Kagome stepped up from her bed, her arms lifting above her head and her back arching into a yawn.

"Are you hungry?"

Kagome asked as she turned to face him. An enthusiastic nod was her answer before he raced from the room towards the kitchen. Kagome glanced at the clock and issued a groan at the numbers blaring nine o'clock at her. Shippou always did love to cook and Kagome let him, as long as he did so with her help. On the menu for this morning was an egg omelet a la Shippou, basically eggs, tomatoes, onions, green peppers, cheese, and a little bit of spice. Kagome missed seeing him put in the spices so it would be her guess that he just put in whatever smelled okay or sounded right. Kagome was in charge of the bread and drinks. She toasted some plain toast for Shippou and a slice of wheat for herself. She boiled water for her tea as the chef stated he wanted orange juice. Shippou had sung it from the stool he stood on to place him above the stove's top. Add the chef's hat Kagome kept just for him and the apron that read 'I'm Irish, kiss me," it was too funny.

The pair sat down together in the living room, the elder flicking on the television so Shippou could watch his cartoons while eating. He laughed at random intervals watching the sarcastic remarks of Bugs Bunny as he fooled Elmer Fudd into thinking he was a girl and began dancing with the stupid hunter. Kagome could only wonder what type of girl would be wandering in the middle of the woods, no shelter in sight other than a bear cave. Breakfast was soon finished when a knock sounded at the door. Kagome smiled halting in her procession to the kitchen carrying some dishes.

"Shippou-chan, would you mind grabbing the door?"

Kagome set the glasses and plates carefully down into the metallic sink and then dried her hands quickly on a hand towel sitting next to the sink. Kagome re-entered the sitting room with a smile, already knowing who would be at the door this early in the morning.

Ok- I wasn't happy about how this turned out, so I tweaked it! Added like a thousand words lol.

To Yokan Ookami: Of course I can add you to my mailing list, all you had to do was ask. However, can you give me your email address again? You can send it to me at or leave it in a review. And on fanfiction, I update gradually. I updated the first thirteen chapters, but I forgot that for each one, the people who have me on their 'alert list' get an email for each one. (Whoops) So, the chapters there should get caught up soon though.

Words to know:

Okaa- mom

Oyasumi nasai- good night


	37. The Beginning

I'm really really really sorry! I haven't updated in uh….two weeks? (HOLY SHIT!) x I was just so restless and sick, I just couldn't write. Kind of writer's block…sort of not, but my schedule will continue….I'M SORRY!

"Ohayou Kagome, dear. Happy holidays."

Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter with the calm warmth that always exuded her personality. On the kind, but time weathered face laid a gentle smile. Kagome ran into her mother's open embrace with a child-like elegance, her eyes beaming with surprised happiness. Shippou greeted the young man squirming passed his mother's legs blocking the doorway. The two immediately rushed back further into the recesses of the oom to open the gifts they bought for each other. Only the wrapping paper differed, one snow covered with snow men and the other a cartoon version of Rudolph, for both boys knew the item within was the same. The newest version of a popular video game that Kagome couldn't even fathom, not to mention being able to play.

"Come in okaa-san. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice."

Aiko Higurashi dropped her concealed package next to Shippou would was now laid out on the floor on his stomach. His thumbs moved furiously over the controller steering his character through the game. Aiko smiled as her son practically bounced in excitement sitting Indian style next to Shippou. She continued on to the kitchen to pause at the entrance watching her daughter as she moved easily around in the spacious interior. The water boiled quickly, the hissing of the teapot sounding in the heavy air she had created. Aiko sighed and rubbed her forehead with the back of her fingers. She righted her clothes before sitting herself at the small kitchen table that was clear except for a glass mosaic. The piece of work was finished in a grey, black and white color scheme, and would serve as a coaster for the pot of water.

Kagome hummed lightly to herself, turning off the stove. She moved to a nearby cabinet pulling the loose tea in its green tin from within the shadowed depths. Her thoughts however, despite her company, were not light on her mind. She knew what tonight was and even seven years later, Kagome was still shaken by the very number as it blared on her calendar in red. Christmas and…that meant New Years was just around the corner. Kagome always went home for the winter celebration because it was one of the very few times she could spare to visit with her family and also she didn't want to be alone. Even with Shippou's unconscious comfort, Kagome never felt safe unless she was resting with her legs under a warm kotatsu eating homemade cookies. But Kagome wasn't oblivious is any way, unless her mind was caught in her thoughts, and she knew her mother would never have come to her apartment unless it was important.

A lump formed in her throat thinking of any and all complications that could have arisen, but only her grandfather's failing health cam to mind. The poor man, who was barely a day over seventy, still acted like he was a sprightly twenty, and had been in and out of the hospital several times already this year. Kagome gripped mugs in her hands tightly in anticipation of what it was her mother could have to tell her. Kagome carried the teapot to the table with her for no doubt the pair would have more than just one cup. The cups were placed, one in front of her guest and the second left for herself sitting to the right on the table. The conversation didn't start until the bittersweet drink was poured steaming into each cup. The faint green caught the light coming in from the window behind Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome ran her thumb over the smooth ceramic surface. The wintry Parisian scene, a famous painting by some artist Kagome could never find, spoke soft whispers of comfort as heat tingled against her fingers. The rendition had a calming effect for her tense jaw and rapid heart. Kagome smiled wanly at her mother, but averted her eyes taking a small sip from the glassy olive liquid.

"You can't come home for New Years."

The words weren't harsh, but nonetheless struck the electrified air like a shockwave. Kagome stiffened, leaning back away from the table until her spine hit the chair. Her stone grip on her cup intensified and she looked at mother with worry, but there was a horror deep inside that she was still not ready to cope with. Seven fucking years and still she couldn't bare the thought of that forbidden past. The one she promised never to think about ever again, it was finished, over…but those troublesome thoughts, doubts, and fears always remained on the edge of her mind nagging her attention before she forcibly ripped away from it with shaking hands. Kagome hated herself then and still did now, not only for allowing everything to happen, but for not being able to move on. This time of year always brought back those memories with a much stronger ferocity, so the wilting girl had always buried herself among familiar faces and surroundings. And with each year she buried those lost feelings with it, but no matter how far they were shrouded the unbidden recollections always returned. With every passing Christmas day, New Years burned horribly in her eyes on that calendar pinned to her wall and Kagome became helplessly immersed and floundering for air.

Kagome's mother had continued on to explain her reasons, but noticing the blank look on her daughter's face signaling that the young woman had inwardly sunken in on herself, Aiko hesitated in her sentence. She rested a hand on her daughter's that was grasping at her cup like it was her lifeline, her only stability in this reality. Aiko was surprised to find the skin so cold. She frowned, deciding to give her precious girl a minute to herself. The elder woman stood from her chair drifting through the apartment quietly until reaching where she knew, from Kagome's vivid description via the phone on the day she moved in, Kagome's bedroom would relatively be residing.

Kagome felt her mother's hand and the gentle pressure she applied to focus her attention, but Kagome felt there was nothing she could do. She wanted so desperately to fall into her mother's arms and cry away all this tension, heartache, fear, and…guilt. All the while the kind-hearted woman would comb her fingers gently through Kagome's long hair speaking soothing reassurances that 'Everything would be okay.' It had been so long since those words had passed Kagome's ears and no matter how stupid she felt admitting it, Kagome needed to hear them again. But…how could she admit to her mother that even after the counseling, the extensive diaries she kept to sort out all of her emotions and the healing process everyone thought she went through never helped? That all that time she'd been pretending so her mother wouldn't worry about her. Kagome slumped, giving in to the pressure mounting at her neck, and cradled her head in the crook of her arms that folded on the table top.

It wasn't her fault, Kagome wasn't that idiotic. She was the victim and she knew it, but she was also aware that she wasn't the only one affected. Her mother, brother, grandfather, and even her friends had been completely stricken with worry over her. And for that Kagome felt guilty. It wasn't that big of a deal, yet it became so in her mind. It meant so much to her that she delved into it, obsessed over it; she couldn't forget it despite how much she wanted to. Her heart and weary body that screamed for release of the constant ache, the one she had lived with and bore for so many months before her secret was discovered. Afterwards, after it was all over, even now, deep down she burned with a need for revenge. Well more along the lines of closure. A completeness and satisfaction with the past that would finally allow Kagome move on and get passed it.

That evil soul got away clean, the police had searched long after that giving Kagome escorts to and from school. Everyone knew in school, well not exactly, because she told no one and neither did her friends. Her mother told the school principal a brief explanation, but nothing left that locked room with its windows such tight. Being escorted to and from school and any other activities for a month and a half was more than enough for people to notice. Soon the rumors were let loose and Kagome found herself in the spotlight of some very unwanted attention. She still didn't like being put on the spot, being stared at by groups of people. It was reasonably unsettling, though a shame because she was once such a charismatic public speaker.

She never wanted to know his name, but he constantly whispered it in her ear. His hot breath breathing down her neck and that overbearing nature pushing passed its limits as if to strangle her. The cologne that wasn't exactly disgusting itself, in fact Kagome had rather liked it at first, but after him she could stand no one who wore it. That was the one thing about Inuyasha that made her sick. He wore the tangy sweet smelling junk heavily. It left Kagome the assumption that he thought she'd like it. Apparently it was a gift from someone and Kagome wouldn't find out who that was until later.

It turns out, no surprise really, that Kikyo had given it to him and Inuyasha wore it everyday because she loved it. Kikyo had said this with such arrogance and at that time it had crushed Kagome's heart. It hurt because of the victorious smirk on her face and because Kagome knew it was true. She had often asked Inuyasha why he wore that cologne and even tried to get him to wear a different one by buying him others for his birthday, etc. They were always left untouched. It was ironic that Kikyo's favorite men's cologne was also Naraku's. Despite herself, Kagome smiled. No matter how depressed she could be that always made it a little bit better because at least she had nothing in common with that egomaniac fuck- Naraku.

There wasn't much Kagome could say about Naraku or the way he manipulated her into doing what he wanted. All she knew was that she was deceived, used like some shameful tool, and thrown away. And really- that was a lot.

That's why…when I found out about Inuyasha…-

It wasn't just painful. The way it happened was all too similar, felt too similar. Inuyasha wasn't like Naraku, not in the least, but Kagome found herself wrapped in a web of misery all over again. The love she had accepted into her heart, one of the few people she let near her, was wretched and consumed by secret guilt. Kagome was not the name in Inuyasha's heart and her face was not her own. Instead it was Kikyo that remained carved in bloody calligraphy across the abyss in her beloved's mind and heart. It was always Kikyo, never Kagome.

Aiko entered the doorway of her daughter's room. The interior neat and straightened, everything being in that cleanly order that Kagome always insisted on having. Aiko turned her head glancing back down the hallway. There was one door that was closed where the others were left open or at least ajar. Aiko's lips down turned in thought. What could be behind that door? Her daughter was never one to like shut doors. She always preferred having them open where she could always welcome visitors. Kagome never liked people having to knock. The only time Kagome would shut the door was when she was changing or meditating. Meditation became a constructive habit that Kagome picked up freshman year of high school. It helped her to concentrate with archery greatly. A way to cleanse the mind, sort her thoughts and the occurrences of the day to find what was important. Certainly lessened any stress if not anything else.

A small, flat box was slipped underneath the white pillowcase on Kagome's bed. Mrs. Higurashi ran her hands along the bed's comforter, smoothing the miniscule wrinkles she'd caused by lifting the covers. A sigh escaped her lips and Aiko ducked her head down to rest her chin against her chest. Kagome was always cold, her body, but never her heart. The girl was often sick as a young child, her temperature being at least two degrees lower than normal. This number only dropped when Kagome would catch a sickness. Recently she'd been worried about her little girl, Kagome was never one to be so quiet.

Light brown eyes closed, hiding the worry etched in the darkening depths. Aiko was no fool when it came to life or her daughter. She always seemed to know what Kagome was thinking. If the girl thought Aiko didn't know she still feared her past or that she was hurt severely by the separation of her relationship by Inuyasha…than Kagome was indeed naïve. Aiko however would not press her for it wasn't her place. Kagome was on her own now and needed to learn to deal with her problems. It was a part of life, but if Kagome ever truly needed her mother, Aiko could never deny her only daughter. Kagome was learning a valuable lesson about grief and perseverance, that there is light even in the darkest of places. Kagome only needed the warmth of love be it through her friends or by something more. Kagome could be the most persistent weed, but perhaps just like coal, if given enough pressure perhaps she would turn into a blooming flower. Aiko could only hope that the precious diamond her daughter was would be born and not crushed under the profound weight of her troubles.

Eyes shifted back over to the pillow as Aiko paused once again at the doorway, one hand resting on the frame.

Maybe that gift will help. I believe it will.-

A small smile appeared even as the stirrings of tears that always began at the thought of her late and still her only love. Under the soft feathery pillow, a surprise waited. One that held the possibility of a new beginning and a remembrance of old times.

My email isn't working as of now. It's being finicky and for some reason I can't respond or send any emails. I apologize to those who usually wait for an update message. I tried like six times, but it never worked.


	38. Silken Surprise

"So..mm- what are you going to do then?"

Sango answered around the strawberry starburst in her mouth. The two were trying to see who could remove the wrapper from the candy without tearing the treat first. So far, Kagome had gotten two where Sango four, but perhaps that was because Kagome was leading the conversation. Kagome pulled her lemon sweet out of her mouth to respond.

"I don't know…I'm just relieved it wasn't really anything serious."

"Yeah, you were freaking out weren't you?"

"Hey! I thought my grandfather was in the hospital again!"

"Okay, but after your mom said you couldn't go back home, did you even listen to her reason?"

"Uh…"

Kagome stuck her candy back into her mouth as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"So she's just going to visit your aunt in Okinawa?"

"Hai."

"And why don't you want to go with her?"

"Well…my mom hasn't seen her sister in a few years, the two of them have been so busy. I don't really want to intrude."

Kagome held up her hand silencing Sango's argument before it started. Her friend's jaw snapped shut and she widened her eyes to get Kagome to continue.

"I know they would never say I was intruding, but I just want them to catch up and enjoy their time together. Besides I'm going for a visit on my next break."

"Oh, well I suppose that makes sense."

Kagome nodded then cheered raising her hands above her head. Sango quirked an eyebrow, but smiled when Kagome pulled a clean wrapper from her mouth. Sango shook her head before chucking a pillow at Kagome who was currently rolling on her back on the floor. Her feet were in the air.

"Kagome! I'm still beating you by one- oops two!"

She smiled victoriously pulling a finished orange wrapper from the depths of her mouth.

"Damn it…I was so close."

Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She thinned her lips before plunging her hand back into the bag and yanking out another piece. Sango sat facing Kagome each holding a starburst.

"I will defeat you."

"Yeah right, Prudence."

Kagome's eyes widened, but then a sound nearly a growl, passed her lips.

Sesshoumaru's Apartment

"Hai, Otou-san, I will be there in two days. Hai, she will be coming along again. Hn- Sayonara."

Sesshoumaru clicked the phone on and sat it on the clear spans of his desk. He folded his hands on the edge watching the electronic device. He pushed out from his desk after a few minutes of observation of his portable phone. Sesshoumaru opened the door and padded down the hall in his chic, black shippers that were of a designer label of course. Sesshoumaru always got what he wanted, always his way. Even his slippers were exactly what he wanted. Nothing else was satisfactory. If he had to pay more then so be it. Of course that didn't mean Sesshoumaru went out buying useless possessions one could tell that by the sparse, but tastefully decorated apartment in which he lived. One's appearance was judged by all others and Sesshoumaru's was to be spotless. Besides it wasn't like he was pinching his pennies, the only thing hindering his bank account was the college fund he set up to ensure that Rin could have the best education. His daughter could pick any college anywhere in the world, though it would preferably be in Japan.

He watched her from where he was, leaning on the corner of a wall near the kitchen. Rin was sitting on the floor in front of the living room couch. She was wearing overalls again, this time covered with white bunny patches. There was one on the front over the few pockets there were on her jumper. Then another on her back pocket and another at her knee in the front. Her shoulder length hair was in pigtail braids and currently she was watching…wheel of fortune?

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at his foster child, the show was an American one that was in English and Japanese subtitles below on the screen. However, Rin had been taught English as soon as she decided she wanted to speak. So naturally, she could understand without needing the flashing subtitles. She was now leaning forward on her arms over her Indian style crossed legs. Her face was lit up.

"I know, I know! It's Captain Kidd!"

Sesshoumaru watched her as she sat up on her knees and began to bounce up and down in her glee. She was smiling. There were only six of eleven letters up on the board and she had it already? The channel was a little fuzzy stating that it was one of the lesser viewed and was barely within their range for reception.

"Rin."

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He tilted his head turning his amber gaze towards the television screen.

"Oh, Captain Kidd was a legendary pirate. He plundered the many seas and it is said that he buried his bounty on the shores of New England."

An eyebrow once again disappeared further beneath split hanging bangs.

"He was mentioned in some reading I was doing on the side other than my usual list for school."

"Which was?"

"Washington Irving's 'The Devil and Tom Walker'."

"This is for pleasure?"

"Hai!"

Rin beamed, but her smile increased when the answer was finally revealed. It was indeed the name of the legendary pirate Captain Kidd.

"Do not let it interfere with your school work."

"Mochiron, otou-san!"

Sesshoumaru turned as his bangs fell over to shield his eyes and the warm glint resting tepid in the twin pools. Such a warm feeling from a simple label, labels were one thing he was known to despise mainly because he was slapped down by many. Yet this one suited him just fine. But there was still one part of him, deep down inside, that Sesshoumaru made sure to keep quiet. This darker part revealed itself in his pleasure of mocking others. That part of him nearly became sick at such a warm and almost loving feeling that shifted in his long lost heart. Sesshoumaru disgusted himself for accepting such affections because he did not need them. However the contempt ran even further because he needed them and he wasn't worthy to accept them so selfishly, giving none in return.

Sesshoumaru slipped back into his office. His black day would not be arriving for two months yet Sesshoumaru could still feel the strain that time of year always gave, already sprouting on his shoulders. It was twisting in his heart and he gritted his teeth. There were many reasons why he wished to be alone, some more obvious that the next. Rin was not to see him because unlike most Sesshoumaru did not fall under the weighty solemnities of depression. No- his calm, smooth manners became jagged and hot. His temper would flare at any of the smallest disgraces or conflicts in his day. Violent actions driven by anger fueled him all through the day. Morning to night- and even for a week afterwards the tension remained. He would never forgive his mother for leaving him, but then he couldn't blame her for it either.

Sesshoumaru did not sit back down at his desk preferring to stand by the window covered by two layers of black drapes. Today would indeed be an unpleasant one. There was something in the air, something not good.

Kagome's apartment

Kagome pressed herself against the sheets of her still unmade bed. Shippou had just left to return back to his boarding house. His fellow mates were throwing a Christmas party and Shippou was working on the cooking staff. Others were decorating or setting the tables, but Shippou could be quite a cook when given the correct ingredients and time.

Kagome had sent him off with a smile, though she would have preferred to ride with him home on the train. He had insisted that she get some rest and that he would call her when he arrived. That had been just a few minutes ago, she had just plopped back down into her down pillow except Kagome wasn't really comfortable because there was something under her pillow, something hard.

Kagome's brow scrunched and she let out a soft grunt. Her arms felt so heavy, her mind was foggy, and her normally flickering eyes were lidded with droopy eye lids. A small dainty hand pushed its way beneath her pillow still weighted down by her head. A slim, but stiff box hit her self-manicured finger nails. Kagome craned her neck a touch and whipped the box from its quite unsuitable place under her pillow. She sighed as she looked at it disdainfully scorning it for interrupting her much needed rest. She was getting sick, all this flu going around. It wasn't serious, usually mild cases as she was told by Jakotsu. Hadn't he warned her to button up? Well- it didn't help anyways.

Blue snapped to attention at the fact that no name tag was written or attached to her present. It was very strange, but the red ribbon on the outside of the charcoal grey box stood out and seemed familiar. The slippery textured surface allowed the ribbon to be gently removed. Kagome pulled the lid off, but for some reason she hesitated. The lid fell from her grasp and a choking pain erupted in her chest. Kagome couldn't breathe heavy pants in place of her normal smooth, even breaths. She clenched her teeth and gripped that box until the sides bent and tore. The object inside remained intact due to the small tie around its center. The fold in its fabric however came loose and the silk fell to touch her wrist almost wistfully. Kagome bit her lip hard to swallow the choked sobs eroding away at her throat.

Kagome gasped, thin grievous tears streaking her cheeks. Her already stuffy nose was now blocked and her tightened throat did not help matters in the least. One hand removed itself from the rim of the container and the pad of her index finger softly traced the center of her most wondrous, beautiful gift. The giver of such a unique treasure could no longer be anonymous. The only question is why her dearest mother could part with it. Her mother once said that this was a part of her heart and now she was just giving it away? Why did her most beloved mother have to be so understanding that she would sacrifice her greatest valuable to another? Even if it was her daughter, this act was so unexpected, but entirely welcome.

Ever since she was a child, Kagome had loved the silk tie. It was her father's favorite, a parting gift he received from his mother on her death bed. He had given it to Aiko, Kagome's mother, on their wedding day. Aiko had cherished the faded silk with its stitching still intact, even after all these years. So long after her father's death, the tie had remained inside a glass chest by her mother's bed side. When Kagome was younger she would come crying to her mother about someone teasing her about something or other, Aiko would pull the age-softened item from its locked chest and wrap it around her wrist. Sometimes it went around her neck or even her head, but it always soothed her like it was her father's spirit inside the seams of that cloth.

Kagome sniffled before hugging the gift to her chest wrapping both hands around it as if it would just disappear in thin air. Her hair fell heavily around her shoulders, but at this point nothing else mattered. She now had yet another piece of her father that could be with her at all times. There were very few items that still existed as a reminder. Some were paintings that he had done during his college years and the following years after. Those were kept at her mother's shrine so as to not get damaged and be cared for properly. There was the cross constantly around her neck plus the many pictures that littered her bedroom. And now- there was this.

It was simple, yet elegant. Her father was never one for glam or glitter. He preferred the natural or plainer designs. The tie was made of hand spun silk and dyed a soft moss green, nearly the color of green tea. Simple floral designs, similar to that of lilies, were outlined at the ends. Each was no bigger than the size of a quarter, but some were the size of her pinky nail. It was very meticulous sewing, something her grandmother had been known for. Kagome wrapped the precious cloth around her wrist at least six times before tucking the ends securely down.

I will never forget this…okaa-san.-

Through her tears, a refreshed and lively smile rejuvenated the weary worn on her face. Perhaps she would stay home for New Years. Maybe she could finally…move on.

Ok…I was very surprised when I saw my fic nominated under several titles. (though I did happen to mention it in my last A/N) Still, me- a little hobbit author who always forgets to update, or sleeps through them, and has a major love/hate relationship with technology. Who would have guessed? When I first started this, I never thought this would get past five chapters…I suppose you all actually like this then? O.O Anyways, I just want to thank all my reviewers, raters, and those who nominated me.

So, to honor all of you and your wonderful support, comments, etc. I will retain my usual schedule of an update tonight, Wednesday, and Friday, but on Saturday (or Sunday, depends on how lazy I am) you shall receive a little treat. Two extra long chapters to be posted and will hopefully further this plot greatly. DID YOU HERE THAT! Hope so, and may you love me even more.

Words to know:

Mochiron: of course

Otou-san: father

Okaa-san: mother

Many thanks to all who point out my stupid mistakes. sheepish grin It's greatly appreciated.


	39. Into Her World

Warmth grasped in steamy strands wrapping his body in film-like gauze. Sweat drops dribbled down the side of his cheeks to his chin and slipped into the crevice of his collar bone. A slight sheen could be seen in every indent of washboard abdominals. Strong thighs stood should width apart balancing his weight even when he was slightly lightheaded. He stretched his neck to one side feeling creepy hands trace the lines of his hips curving up, over, and then down again. A soft kiss was placed on the roundness of his shoulder. A slick tongue slid its winding way along to his neck teetering on the edge of going down his chest. The naughty appendage swirled at the junction of his neck and shoulder before removing itself from his skin. Silky hands ran down the fronts of his thighs, but soon were searching and massaging upwards. A playful finger tip ran around his navel raising the tiny hairs leading down in a happy trail to his hardened member.

A seductive chuckle whispered across his muscled shoulder blades as arms wrapped snugly around his waist. Her nose delved into the damp strands of his long silver hair. His eyes narrowed and he leaned back pushing her full breasts against his back. Her head stopped below his collar bone, so small and thin compared to his broader form.

Sesshoumaru disengaged himself from her embrace not missing the sound of confusion from her peach lips. He turned smoothly running his hands down from under her arms down to her hips. In one swift motion, Sesshoumaru's hands lifted the petite vixen off the ground. He let out a pleased growl when her legs opened immediately to clutch at his sides. He swept her hair, now curling naturally due to the moistness of the air, from falling around her to neatly cascade behind her back. He moved their conjoined bodies to the tiled wall of the sauna; she arched off it almost immediately after it braced her skin. He grinded against her sensitive folds harshly, savoring the mewling deep in her throat. The velvet of his erection moved between the layers to hit that secret pearl. Kagome impacted his chest roughly, the pert nipples adding a pleasurable friction to the hardened steel of his chest.

Kagome didn't resist him when he set her up against the wall once again. In fact she placed both hands on either shoulder lifting herself. Kagome closed her eyes as she slowly sank onto his wet, hardened length. Kagome pushed back off the wall making him support them both fully. Of course he could do it, it was just very tiring.

Sesshoumaru grunted. His legs were already slightly shaky from the intensity of her deliberately sluggish movements. However it was well worth it as his flexible partner reached her hands back over her head. She ran them down the walls showing off her rubber band body and to expose the soft underside of her bouncing breasts. Kagome arched her neck fully back, her stomach muscles keeping her supported as well as the balance added by her finger tips on the wall. She was just about to relax totally into her position, but jerked upwards when she felt a tepid tongue heat the seam of her breasts and ribs. Kagome lifted up to face the golden-eyed male; her face slightly rose from her dip backwards. Kagome experimentally rotated her hips in a circle and rolled them loving the grunts her lover was creating.

Large hands gripped at the skin on her hips raising her up before forcefully thrusting her back down. He cupped her ass, hastening their dance to the release only they could give each other. Kagome moaned throwing back her head as the frenzy drew her to the extreme. Sanity was lost in that one moment just before the approaching cliff. The lubricated instruments of pure lust strung them closely together, the coils tightening ever more.

"Harder…" Her voice was strained and slightly coarse.

Sesshoumaru groaned softly. A hand reached up to rub his sore neck. Sleep blurred eyes blinked into focus. There was a tense pulsing between his thighs. His bangs leaned away from his forehead as he glanced down. There before his eyes was a large bulge stretching his form-fitting pants. Sesshoumaru rested his head against the back of his chair. A tight sigh escaped thinned lips.

This does not bode well.-

In the past, such dreams would torment him, but the female was always faceless. So Sesshoumaru would just seek out someone for a one night stand, at her place of course. The build up of sexual tension would be released and life for Takarashi Sesshoumaru would go on. This time though was quite different. Not only was there a specific person, but it was obvious that his body reacted to her like it hadn't to others. Sesshoumaru wanted to please her, here those tantalizing moans and pleads to go faster, harder. He wanted her, this child barely a woman, but unlike in the past this one would not be so easy to walk away from. First of all, she knew where he lived, worked in his associate's company, but was emotionally attached to his daughter.

No- it wouldn't work. Sesshoumaru shook his head. There would be too many complications. Kagome was emotional and at times naïve. She would certainly take it the wrong way; Sesshoumaru didn't need anymore burdens, especially a relationship as of now. His company was soon to be merging with Hamasaki and Inuyasha's wedding was approaching in the near future. Sesshoumaru padded off to a much needed shower, it was after all below him to release the need himself.

Sango's Apartment

"Iie...Miroku, iie."

Sango rolled over from her prone position on her stomach to her back. Cinnamon eyes stared up at the ceiling silently counting the glow-in-the-dark stars she stuck up there for no real reason other than to bug the hell out of Kagome. She could only sleep in complete darkness, so even the star's soft glow irritated her. She had been staying over for a few days because she was painting her apartment. The fumes were intoxicating and one shouldn't sleep in the place.

Now Kagome could have slept in her living room, but the apartment had been brand new and the room she chose as a bedroom was actually the office. She left the bigger space for what Sango would find was her art room. Anyways, the last owner had removed the door so they wouldn't have to bother opening or closing the thing. So, the paint's odor baited the whole apartment. It was nearly unbearable and Sango couldn't blame Kagome, but eventually the door was replaced. Kagome was just lazy getting around to it because it really wasn't necessary, she was the only one living there after all.

Kagome had stated during the first night, when Sango left the windows uncovered, that she couldn't sleep because of the light post outside. Sango had shaded the window, but imagine Kagome's distress when she came in the next night to find the ceiling covered in shining plastic stars. Least to say the poor girl slept out in the living room instead of sharing Sango's spacious bed.

Sango snapped back from her thoughts at the words that passed across the phone line to her. Who did he think he was? She spent one night with her and he acts like they'd been dating for several months.

"Miroku! If only I could smack you, you wouldn't ever wake up!"

"But...my dearest…"

"Dearest my ASS! Can't you leave it alone for just one minute!"

Sango then hung up the phone; this one was corded and had been pulled from her night stand to lie on her bed. She savored the silence. Miroku had been bugging her about a date for the past hour. It wasn't like she hated the attention, but it was wearing on her nerves. She could…just go see him. Maybe for coffee, but was she really up for getting groped for the next hour or two?

The woman groaned covering her head with a nearby pillow. She slammed her hand down on the bed and yelled her frustration. The phone had begun ringing once again after only a minute.

"Damn it all…I knew it was too good to be true. That stupid idiot was counting."

However, a small smile appeared on her face under the shadow of her pillow. Soon a hand stuck out to lift the receiver from its base once again.

With Kikyo

"Things are going smoothly, I assume?"

"Hai, Naraku."

The man clenched his fist from its place on his thigh. His legs remained crossed in his grey suit slacks. His matching jacket was thrown over the back on the couch of her currently sitting on. His long hair was left loose and spilled around his shoulders in seductively curling masses.

"Kikyo, do not forget who is master."

Kikyo bowed her head, more in shame than respect. Her straight cut bangs shaded her dark eyes. Her mouth set in a firm line as she approached the male on the couch. Kikyo kneeled in front of this repulsive man. She'd wanted so much to break this hold Naraku had over her. Despite her arrogance and brave front, he really did worry her. Now she saw it was hopeless, she would never get away from him. She'd made a deal with the devil and Kikyo was bound by pain and lust.

Kikyo was the one to break it off with Inuyasha. She moved to Europe hoping to start a new life, to forget him. She had already been promised to another without her knowing. After she found, she broke up with her love, Inu-kun. Her father had come to visit her only to find her in a puddle of despair. No matter where she went golden eyes and silver soft hair would not leave her heart. Her father was a kind-hearted man with a stone face. His aged eyes had been wet at the sight of his daughter's depressed face.

When he left that apartment, his only parting words were to go back to Japan and her abandoned love. He had said he would break off her engagement. Her father smiled as he said, "An alliance with the Takarashi family is more beneficial." That wasn't his true reason, but it was good enough for her. He hadn't broken the agreement before because of his honor, but Kikyo knew that the happiness of his eldest meant much more to him. If only her father could see her now, the honorable Hamasaki would surely be disgraced by his eldest daughter.

However, when she returned, she found that her Inuyasha was dating another. The girl was an imposter with a face much too similar to her own. Her heart had broken, but also enraged. Upon turning from the scene she felt a silky voice whisper in her ear speaking of revenge. Her eyes had narrowed watching the two eat a picnic while Inuyasha played on the acoustic guitar. That music, his words were meant for her. Only her.

Those thoughts had been her downfall. She had been intent on hurting Inuyasha and that girl of his. First he stole the male back, stepping on Kagome, as she learned that that was her name, and crushing her heart. Naraku had yet to fulfill his end of the bargain. He promised to completely destroy her spirit, leaving her like the living dead. The girl would survive, but she would be dead inside, just as Kikyo had felt. She had given Inuyasha a gift upon her return, cologne Naraku had said would draw up old demons for Kagome.

Now though, Kikyo was having second doubts. She always had Inuyasha's heart, his pure love still living for her. Kagome had only been a replacement, for some reason that pained and comforted her at the same time. Over the past few months, Kikyo's opinion of the girl had changed. She had a chance at the Christmas Gala to cause more trouble and make Inuyasha feel guilty for his choice, but instead she had renewed their friendship. After all of Kikyo's harsh words and actions against someone she barely knew, the girl had offered her a small smile in hopes of a truce. She didn't deserve this, but Naraku had threatened her. He said he would reveal to Inuyasha that she had cheated on him once when they dated the first time. Kikyo didn't know how he found out about it, but he also said he would let Inuyasha be aware of Kikyo's dark need of revenge.

At first yes, Kikyo had wanted to date and hurt Inuyasha again for being able to love another so easily when she had been in pain. It was selfish and this knowledge would shatter Inuyasha's perfect image of her. That wasn't what she wanted; Kikyo didn't want to hurt him anymore. So she hurt herself instead, torturing herself just like she was now. Never in her life had she felt as dirty and disgusting as she did now.

A hand fell on the crown of her hand pushing the hard erection further into her mouth. Kikyo braced her hands on Naraku's thighs, clenching her hands on the fabric covering them. He came inside her mouth and Kikyo swallowed all that she could. A few milky white drops fell on her chin, but were quickly wiped away by a pale-skinned hand. Naraku's eyes glinted in the shadow that over fell the couch, darkening his features. His ruby red eyes and dilated pupils glimmered in the gloom as the finger was licked clean by his tongue.

Kikyo grimaced inside, but her outward features remained impassive from her position between his legs. His now placid member was growing hard once again, as Naraku lowered a hand to cup her breast squeezing and massaging.

"Come here, my pet."

"Hai…master."

Kikyo's voice was drone-like and unemotional. The tone could have challenged the mighty Sesshoumaru, but it only caused a larger smirk to grace Naraku's handsome face. He pulled her to straddle his lap. His nose buried at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply.

"You'll never escape me, Kikyo."

All feeling left her body, leaving her cold.

Oh I am so good! I actually started this yesterday as I had planned. Half of it was already finished, so you all get this like ten hours in advance. Anyways- three more updates this week, is everyone looking forward to it? So I bet you all thought, when I put the title as 'Into Her World,' that I was talking about Kagome instead of Kikyo. Were you fooled?

A small note for LtSonya: My email is working, sort of. I can read my mail, but I can't respond. It's so stupid, I don't get it. pulls out hair But don't worry; I got your wonderful review. Thank you by the way.

Thanks to all of my other reviewers as well. I don't want to put all of my responses at the end of this chapter, kind of wastes space I think, but if I get any questions I'll be sure to clarify them in my A/N's. I just love getting to know my reviewers. -


	40. Idle Anxiety

Ok I just read '(one side?) Love' by Nefra and I wanted to recommend it. It's angsty-sweet and has a hopefully ending. Anyways I really enjoyed it and I think its one of her best.

She sat still, stiff-backed, sipping her tea. The floral taste was light and rolled easily off her tongue down her throat. There was a hint of honey sweetness that Sango added herself. She placed the cup down quietly on the cup's saucer and regarded her companion in silence. Sango picked up her fork from the table and took a dainty bite from the chocolate mousse she had purchased.

She sighed, the silence weighing on her heavily. He was just staring at her. Sango was waiting for the recurring actions to which Miroku was so fond. He didn't disappoint her. Not a second after the thought had left her head before a hand could be felt smoothing over her knee cap and towards her thigh. The plink of a fork was heard from hitting a plate as a slap rang out throughout shattering the once pleasant atmosphere of the restaurant.

"Hentai…"

Still the hint of a smile could be seen hidden by the hair falling over her shoulder. It was down again. Sango shook her head at Miroku before helping him to stand from the prone position on the floor. She tossed him almost uncaringly back into his chair. Then grabbing her purse, she tossed a few hundred yen on the table. With a small kiss to his cheek, Sango gave a farewell smile and waved as she walked away out the door.

Miroku was left sitting half-way on the wooden seat with his mouth hanging open. The picture of a smirking Sango filled his mind. One long tendril of her sweet-smelling hair fell over her shoulder to fall against his cheek. It was so soft and silky. The dark chocolate strands almost as irresistible as her plump, curvaceous behind.

A few schoolgirls sitting nearby giggled at his stunned expression. They covered their smiles with the backs of their hands, but not even that was enough to stifle the slightly shrill sounds. Miroku blinked, but then a tell-tale grin crossed his features. He shared a charming smile with them that had the girls falling off their seats blushing. However, soon a plan began to cook in his nimble mind. No other players would be needed besides himself and his damsel. This time he would collect all the credit and the benefits.

Dearest Sango, so much is in store for you.-

Shippou's Dorm

Clicking, clacking away on his keyboard, Shippou struggled to polish off his research paper discussing the animated theory of reincarnation. It had truly been a difficult subject to consider and one much different from his usual preference. However, with this assignment his teacher, Ms. Kenai, decided that the topics would be drawn randomly. It was a ploy to broaden their academic range of understanding. Each student drew a lot with a number and letter on it. Then for each combination there was a corresponding topic. The numbers ranged from one to ten and represented the type of topic, such as politics, language, the arts, or science. Then the following letter showed which specific thesis would be researched under that topic label.

Normally Shippou would prefer something relating to science, math theory or philosophy, or even branching off to astronomy. For some reason, the stars always seemed to calm and intrigue him. Reincarnation wasn't exactly appealing in the beginning, but like the studious scholar he made it work. And surprising there was a lot less 'b.s.' than Shippou had thought he'd have. He chuckled; of course there wouldn't be anything, but facts in his work. Though this time, facts were not exactly part of the topic. Reincarnation was not a solid idea, but abstract and Shippou had decided to focus on the myths.

He interviewed the local priest and his apprentice priestess for any knowledge, beliefs, or opinions. There was a shrine not far from his dorm, as he liked to call his housing. In fact that religious sanctity was just a block away. He'd visited once at the New Year and tied his wish to a tree branch. Shippou had gone in a large group of his friends from the boarding house for orphans. He didn't like calling it that, it was a hard reminder for many, but that is what is was. That was one of the first times he had seen Kagome. She was a volunteer for the shelter and chaperoning their trip. She was, in fact, the one who had helped him tie that wish onto the lowest tree branch, though at first she had scolded him for attempting to climb the tree.

The shrine was apparently owned by her family and that one of the reasons she agreed to accompany the kids for the New Years celebration. She was home for the week, but hadn't wanted to just sit around the whole time. Somehow Kagome had come upon the boarding house and asked if there was anything she could do to help out. Kagome would never know that the wish they tied together actually did come true. Shippou had wanted a place to belong and he found that in the clumsy college student that just walked off the street out of nowhere into his shelter asking to volunteer.

After that night, she kept coming back, once or twice a week when her schedule allowed it. Kagome soon became the light of his life. She brought him gifts, but they weren't the normal ones he would get because people felt sorry for him. No- the first thing she brought him was a two pack of soap, a brush, and a pack of hair ties. Kagome ordered him to shower and change then she put his messy shoulder length hair into a neat ponytail. Shippou's hair had always been down and the full mane never quite suited him. The woman cut his bangs so that they didn't come below his eyes and Kagome put it up into a pony tail. It was like a new Shippou was born. He had looked at her sitting behind him on the chair with her hands on his shoulders. A large smile was blooming on her face and all she asked was, 'Well…what do you think?' and then 'I can finally see your cute wittle face!'

Shippou pushed back form his computer leaning his chin on his hand. Kagome had cuddled him after she said that. She pinched his cheeks, one thing he absolutely hated, but she tickled him too and it made him laugh. He had squirmed in her arms and stood across the room from her breathless. Shippou had never met anyone like her. She could be klutzy and so overly energetic that it was nearly contagious, but so very kind and passionate. Kagome would give her life if she could save just one little child. And now…well Kagome could still be more of a child then him, but Shippou wouldn't have it any other way.

Shippou started from his wanderings at the ring of his phone. Shippou scowled catching the name glowing on the caller id. He rolled his eyes shortly, but still picked up the receiver as if he didn't already know who was calling.

"Moshi moshi."

"Fox boy! I need to borrow your homework!"

"Would you quit calling me that Souten?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like a kitsune."

"So, why did you call?"

"I need to borrow your equations sheet. You filled it out right?"

"Hai…but you should have done it as well!"

"Oi! I didn't have time!"

"Uh huh."

"I got the GREATEST idea for a picture to draw. You really have to see it. First there are some birds flying…"

"I have to go because I actually do my work."

"Hey wait-"

Shippou's dry tone, though somehow still coming across annoyed, echoed across the line before he hung up. Souten was just down the hall. Shippou could hear her frustrated complaints from where he was sitting in his swivel desk chair. She was an orphan as well and at first Shippou hadn't been sure if the kid really was a girl. Souten was a major tom-boy and only her love for drawing could balance her brutish nature. What was worse, she was often lazy and had some sort of crush on Shippou. The two fought most of the time they were around each other. Souten always wanted to borrow his homework before she was caught in a 'moment' of inspiration and had to take those three or so hours to paint.

"That girl…"

Shippou clenched his fists and turned to look out the window. He moved the curtain aside with his left hand and his chin replaced itself as before in his right palm. The blue curtain allowed the tree-filtered light into the room. The leaves would soon be blooming once again on his Japanese maple. The tie dye colors of green and yellow as new buds formed on the once-barren branches. The swing attached to one of the lower, thicker horizontal branches swung in the wayward breeze.

"Hn. Well, better get back to work."

Kagome's Apartment

Kagome stretched her arms across her body for each to briefly touch the opposite hip. Then continued the slow graceful movement in a straight line to the opposite shoulder and reached her arms above her head. In a stiff line, Kagome bent at the hips and extended down to her legs. Her flexible body folded in half and her nose resting beside and slightly between her knees. There was a slight twinge near the end of her left calf and Kagome flexed her feet to increase the tension. The ache was minimal and soon it was gone. Kagome shifted backwards so that both hands could grasp the corresponding foot. After a minute, the stretch was completed and gradually she rose back to her original position.

Releasing a deep breath, Kagome opened her eyes. She regarded the silence of her apartment. Today…was the day. It was New Years. Kagome couldn't stop the tension once again building in her body. Neither a long, hot shower nor the usual yoga positions were helping. Her stomach was in knots and her nerves were frazzled. Her teeth clenched as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Damn it Kagome…don't be so stupid."

Kagome shook her head raising a hand to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She sighed, standing. Kagome smoothed her hands over her clothes trying to rid the loose cotton shirt of wrinkles. The grey tee shirt hung low on her hips. Her black girl boxers were pretty short, only five inches long, and the cut upwards in the back to reveal the smallest bit of the lower curve of her rear. Kagome would never wear these around anyone, not even her family, but there were quite comfortable. Also if not being a little embarrassing and revealing, but this type of underwear also fit pretty well under her jeans.

Kagome whistled a soft tune to try and comfort herself as she prepared some tea. A tick sounded as the stove heated up. The water boiled on the stove, the bubbles rising slowly and evaporating. Kagome stood on her toes searching the cupboard for her Parisian mug. The one with the snow scene, but her search became frantic when the painted cup didn't come into view. Kagome shifted to move in front of her dishwasher. Her favorite ceramic mug was missing from there as well. Cerulean eyes widened and hands began to shake.

"Iie…Come down you stupid baka."

Kagome gripped the counter and took deep, calming breaths. But no matter what she did, her shoulders wouldn't stop shaking and her heart beat kept growing more rapid. Her bangs hung low over her eyes and at that moment the weirdest thought popped into her head. Kagome should go get a trim. Kagome smiled at her own foolishness. However the unprecedented mirth soon left. Kagome's back stiffened when a sound clinked behind her.

"Missing…something?"

Kagome's blue eyes swirled with grey as terror filled her soul. That was one voice she could never forget.

Ok, so surprise, surprise…my internet is once again not working. I have no idea when it will be working again, if ever. So, instead, I will update only on Saturdays when hopefully my friend will allow me to 'borrow' her computer. None of this is your fault, so I won't limit my updates to just one chapter a week. I will keep my usual schedule. Every Saturday you can expect three chapters. Though this time though, you all will have six! That's right- because you have Friday's update plus the two extra chapters I promised, then my usual three updates a week.


	41. Final Acceptance

"You...what are you doing here! Kikyo, why are you in my apartment!"

"Hm. That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kagome shifted weight in her feet. Her eyes darted back and forth from Kikyo's stone cold face to the door. Her hand fell on a well known drawer in her kitchen. The metal was cool to the touch and in the nervous tirade her brain was currently in, the tiny shock made the tiny hairs on her neck rise again. In the drawer was a series of eight kitchen knives. There was one that was rather nasty looking with its serrated edge and points sharpened to needle-like tips. How many times had she thought about using that knife? The one whose bladed edge that would leave some oh-so-pretty marks on her skin. How many times had she been disgusted with herself when she collapsed in shame at her actions, the knife slipping from her grasp? And that metal whose highlight was still burned in her mind, and spread the terror in her heart like wild fire.

"I don't see the attraction. You're just an ordinary Japanese girl and the only thing the least bit interesting are those blue eyes."

Kikyo put the emphasis on 'blue' as her voice darkened. Her eyes, though normally aren't warm rays of sunshine, have never looked this cruel and heartless. Kagome gulped. Something about this wasn't right. Why was she acting so strangely? Why didn't she hear the door open? Kagome scratched her nails hard into the wood of the kitchen drawer. She felt some of them break while small cuts and splinters broke into the skin. She gritted her teeth, but bore it silently.

"I wonder how you'll fare…"

There was a knock at the door, but there was no reaction in Kikyo's features. A small hand gun was slipped from the front of her pants near her hip. Kagome paled and released her hand from the drawer with the slump of her shoulders. Her eyes had darkened to a slate grey, despair and confusion taking the helm of her heart. Kikyo tightened her finger of the trigger.

"Well? Don't be rude. Answer the door and invite in your guest."

Kikyo's voice was even despite her internal struggle. Inside her head, there was a voice screaming. No words were discernible or coherent. It was disarming and uncontrollable. The shrieking protests were like someone being tortured. It was what was left of her heart. Kikyo swallowed deeply and closed her eyes for a second. May whatever god exist forgive her. There was no going back and…no happy ending for her.

Gomen ne, Inu-kun, but we can't be together. Maybe in another life.-

Kagome shook and her eyes stared at that gun. She was practically paralyzed by fear and by shame. Part of her was urging, yelling at her body to move towards that door before their number was forcefully called up. However, the other didn't want to go anywhere. It was daring that evil bitch to shoot her once or twice in the heart. That part of her longed for the physical pain that could conquer her emotional torture. Kagome wanted it all to end. She was tired of being afraid of this horrid day and of her past. A darker side to her heart wanted to die and wouldn't mind being killed by someone so alike, yet completely different.

Her mind was still at odds even as she head to the door. Kagome didn't move for herself, just like she didn't live for herself. Kagome kept breathing, never slit her wrists, and kept her head above water because of those around her. Her mother, her grandfather, Souta, Sango, Rin, and even Miroku, but for the most part it was all for the little orphan she probably shouldn't have taken under her wing. Shippou was the love of her unstable life. Still sometimes Kagome found it hard to fly carrying two where only one was intended.

Kagome shut her eyes as her hand fell on that cool, metallic door handle. An image of a red-headed pip squeak half bouncing, half bouncing falling off a pogo stick popped into her head. The funny memory gave her strength and even mirth shook the tension from her shoulders. Grey eyes knew who was on the other side, yet Kagome opened the portal to her shadowed past. She offered a soft smile that would have even charmed Charon, the ferryman across the river of the dead. Even if she didn't have a coin, he would have given her passage and it was quite possible that Kagome would be meeting him soon.

There was one thing though, she would not be afraid any longer. This wasn't how life was supposed to go and she wasn't some weak little girl anymore. Women were meant to be treasured not treated with condescension. This time- Kagome Higurashi wasn't going to be the victim. She was a stubborn, defiant, annoying college student who wasn't going to go down without a fight. If Naraku wanted to taint her once again with his blood-stained hands then he would have to take Kagome kicking and screaming.

"Konba'wa, Naraku-kun."

Kagome laughed as she stepped back and allowed him entrance. His features betrayed his shock, that stupid smirk disappearing from his lips. However he soon recovered and that irritating gleam in his eyes returned. The narrowed crimson eyes shimmering with mischief and a longing that Kagome had long ago memorized. He wanted her, once again, it would seem. Though didn't he say the last time that she disgusted him and that he would never touch her again? At the time, those words had been horrifying, but still comforting.

Just like Naraku to go back on his word. Still something isn't right. What does Kikyo have to do with this?-

Kagome turned to walk back into her kitchen, but an arm around her waist and a hand over her move ceased the action. Hot breath touched her neck and a lock of thick, black hair fell around her arm to hit her wrist. Kagome could feel his smile on her neck.

"Never turn your back on an enemy. Rule number one, Kahi**-**chan. It seems I have the privilege of teaching you once again."

Kagome screamed, but that was swiftly stifled by a cloth. A disgusting, unearthly smell wafted into her nostrils and stunted her senses. Consciousness was soon lost from underneath her feet and Kagome was swept into a world on black that was all too familiar.

"And the game begins anew. What a treat this is indeed."

Naraku leered down at the woman in his grasp. The girl he knew, whose body was his to memorize so long ago had finally flourished. Her curves would fit much more fully into his palms and her screams would meld into mewls. Naraku would have to thank Kikyo someday. Without her selfishness, he would never have had this perfect opportunity.

Sesshoumaru's Penthouse

Kaede dipped the cloth back into the bowl. Her worn, wrinkled hands squeezed the excess water from within. After re-folding, the rag was placed back on the little child's forehead. The skin was damp with sweat and heated with a fever. Rin had called her about an hour ago. The girl was almost too sick to get out of bed and didn't know what medicines to take.

When Kaede had gotten there, she found Rin opening the door with a pale face and rosy cheeks. That is before she turned with a hand to cover her harsh coughs. Apparently the girl had slept with her window open and even though it was beginning to warm up, the weather was still chilly. For the most part it was wet which wasn't so good for young Rin. Her room had been hot, but only because of her birthing sickness and opening the window to 'let in the stars' only made things worse.

Her guardian, Sesshoumaru, had been no where in sight. When asked where her adoptive father was, Rin had glanced down more interested in her wriggling sock-less toes than answering the question. It had taken Kaede a few minutes to drag it out of the coughing, runny-nosed child. Rin really was such an innocent, sweet girl. She hadn't told Sesshoumaru because she thought he'd be mad about the window. Rin had almost had a frightful look in her eyes. She didn't want to make him angry and risk the possible loss of his presence. She wanted to be perfect, so that he wouldn't ever be ashamed and leave her.

When Sesshoumaru tucked her in Saturday night, he had said that he had to go into work the next day. He would probably go in early and hopefully get out in time for the two of them to make dinner together. Rin would usually walk him out the door than hop back into bed for a few hours. Afterwards, she would practice piano, draw, or if she was lonely, go visit Kaede for those few hours. Kaede had never minded of course. Her Sundays were spent knitting or typing her memoirs.

Rin had continued on while sitting in the elder woman's lap while Kaede rubbed her back gently. Sesshoumaru knocked on Rin's door, but when hearing no response he opened it. Rin pretended to be asleep with the covers high above her head. Sesshoumaru had left a kiss on the back of her head and went in for work preferring to let her sleep than wake her up. However, Rin had woken when he did. Her keen ears had heard the shower across the apartment and when her father went into the kitchen to make coffee. It was then that she closed the window and caught a look at herself in the mirror. Rin had been afraid to let her Sesshoumaru see her like this. He would definitely be upset or worried and Rin didn't want to burden him. She wanted to be around him always and didn't want to get in his way. So, Rin let him leave thinking she was asleep.

If he actually fell for it Rin had admitted she would never know. After all, her father was quite intelligent, more so than he would ever let on. Sesshoumaru would notice things, but keep them to himself in case there was an advantage to be had. In Rin's case, he would probably just let her be since it was what she wanted. Rin had blown her cheeks out at that thought because it was most likely true. She could never, or rarely, fool her Sesshoumaru-sama without him allowing it.

"Rin-chan, how do ye feel? Any better?"

"Hai, Kaede-san. Gomen ne for bothering you."

"Iie, child. Ye could never bother, or burden, this old woman."

Rin smiled wanly in her sick chills before another cough racked her frame. They were dryer now then before, but still occurred too often and were rough on Rin's delicate throat. Kaede had given her some cough medicine along with a joint pill that contained a decongestant and an antihistamine. The antihistamine would help with the stuffy nose, wheezing, coughing, etc. The decongestant would help the pressure build up in Rin's cheeks and forehead. It would dry up all her sinus passages. Her sore throat would also benefit from the antihistamine since the drainage from her nose would cease during her sleep.

"My head is still pounding Kaede-san."

"Alright, I'm going to give ye an ibuprofen."

"What will…?"

Rin's sentence was cut short by a cough. The little girl rolled over from her back to her side. A small fist cupped in front of her mouth stifled the sound minimally. With a sniff, she reached for a tissue. The box had been moved from the top of her bureau across the room to in between the two sets of pillows on her bed. Then Rin turned over towards Kaede who sat on a chair she had pulled into the room. She dropped the used tissue down into the waste basket next to her bed. This had also been moved.

"It will dull the pain from your head and the aches in your body so that ye can get some restful sleep."

"'Kay."

Rin yawned and lay back against her pillows waiting for Kaede to return with her next dose of medicine. Slightly reddened and teary chocolate brown eyes shut while wondering what her father was doing at that moment.

Sesshoumaru's Office

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk typing away at his computer. He paused to proofread the draft he was working on. His silver rimmed glasses, a new pair, were square and sat on the bridge of his nose. A slim finger rose to slide the slipping frames back up closer to his eyes. After a few more minutes of work, bored golden eyes shut as he sighed quietly. Sesshoumaru raised his head stretching the muscles in his neck. He had went into work early on this Sunday morning hoping to get out early enough to be able to have a sit-down dinner with his daughter. It had been so long since they had eaten a proper meal together. More recently the two had gone out or preferred to eat something quick.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles as he slid away from his desk. The rough draft was finished all that was left to do was have the legal apartment review and approve of the agreement. Then the refined copy would be sent to Hamasaki Hisoro. The merger of the two companies would then be underway as long as his louse of a brother didn't screw anything up of course. Though it wouldn't really matter because the idiot would be married whether he liked it or not. Or rather, it would probably be Kikyo that would have second doubts since she was the more competent one of the two.

Sesshoumaru was just about to switch off his laptop when the ringing of his cell phone disrupted the movement. His hand pulled the thin phone from his pocket and observed the caller id on the front panel of the phone. His brow knitted slightly when he read the name. It was strange to see his own name calling himself on his cell phone.

It must be Rin.-

Ok, so surprise, surprise…my internet is once again not working. I have no idea when it will be working again, if ever. So, instead, I will update only on Saturdays when hopefully my friend will allow me to 'borrow' her computer. I will keep my usual schedule. Every Saturday you can expect three chapters.


	42. Lost Conclusions

The stiff silence of the room was broken when Sesshoumaru's even tone clipped into the receiver.

"Takarashi."

A soft voice drifted with an apology to his ear. It was a voice he was not expecting to hear. Instead of the excited chatter of his young ward the deep tones of the elderly lady Kaede touched his eardrums. Well, when Sesshoumaru focused on it, the fact wasn't so strange that Kaede would be spending his work hours with Rin. What was odd was that never before had the two decided to partake their entertainment in his apartment. Rin had always traversed down the elevator and down the hall to Kaede's living quarters. Why the change now?

"I'll be right there."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. He tightened his jaw as he stood from his chair. Rin was sick? Was she so ashamed not to tell him? The blame partly fell on him too. He knew something wasn't right this morning. Rin would never have slept through their Sunday ritual. Breakfast together then she would always walk him down to the lobby. Sesshoumaru had let her sleep, but she had felt warm when he kissed the crown of her head. He had figured that since the room had been a bit chilly, colder than normal, it was just her body heat. Sesshoumaru had been a fool and that was a hard fact to admit, even to himself.

Sesshoumaru shook his hand and pulled on his coat. He packed his computer into its carrying case and made sure that everything was in order on his desk. All important papers were locked back into his wall safe and every drawer in his was locked as well. He swept the pencil eraser shavings from the tabletop. He had created them when edited the first draft of his report. He shut his eyes briefly and breathed in deeply. He prepared himself for the putrid, polluted air of Tokyo as he locked the door to his office.

Nearly unheard steps padded on the tile as the president headed for the elevator. As he pushed the button a lingering remembrance flickered in his mind. The girl would be ending her internship soon to go back to her college. Three more months, in March she would return. Her group hadn't had much success with their experiments or progress with research. This epidemic was growing larger by the day. A cure or at least some valuable explanation would be needed, expected, for the public.

If nothing was found, it would turn out bad for Taka Tech. and now Hama Corp. as well. The two leading companies would not know failure. Hirakata wasn't doing his job. The man was a well known lecher and seemed to be quite distracted when it came to his work. Though his reports were very informative and his theories were quite possible, but have yet to be proven.

Bankotsu had also been reporting back little new information as well. Several were stumped as to the causes, no less a cure. Moral was lowering and frustration was taking root.

Perhaps I should look into this.-

Sesshoumaru entered his sleek, silver car and pulled out of the parking lot. First things first, he had to get to Rin. She had much to explain. Sesshoumaru didn't approve of weakness, but there was certain strength in realizing and admitted one's faults. The object was to use them to your advantage and create a powerful strategy despite the errors. Besides, his daughter should not be ashamed to speak of such things like sickness to her father.

Sesshoumaru frowned. The women in his life were so complex, but at least it wasn't dull. He could put up with annoying, loud defiance, he supposed, but boredom was one thing he despised. He looked down upon it almost as much as poor quality and telling lies.

Sesshoumaru checked his watch. He had planned on visiting his soon-to-be business partner. The elderly man's health was failing at the moment, since yesterday he was admitted into the hospital. Sesshoumaru had called to make sure he received the best care and also to check up on his situation. It was a heart attack and a nearly fatal one at that.

I'll have to go home first.-

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha switched his foot from the gas to the break. He geared down from third to neutral. His red corvette, with the black top down, halted on a dime in front of the white line. Inuyasha turned his cell phone on. The silver phone hung attached to his visor of the car above his head. He plucked the ear phone from the fold in the visor and hooked it to his ear. He then used voice command to call.

"Call Kikyo cell."

Two fingers adjusted the volume control of the microphone to a higher notch. Inuyasha popped a piece of gum into his mouth from the pack in the cup holder at his side. Then the male turn the dial on his stereo to tone his music down. He waited for his girlfriend to pick up while his eyes, shielded only by the sunglasses on his face, watched for the light to change. Green flashed and his foot changed places once again. He used his left foot on the clutch and shifted gears with ease. There was no stall and no halt in the easy flow of progress in his baby. It had taken him three years to save enough to be able to buy this beauty right off the lot. No down payments or loans for him. His newly acquired, restored, and seemingly popular restaurant gave him the extra boost he needed to be able to purchase the corvette.

The smooth lines of the car interrupted only by the lift in the windshield as it slanted back towards him. The mirrors glistened catching the streaming sunlight. The brilliant fire red paint stuck out among the other black, silver, and blues common among the city streets. A few bright spots like his drove by and turned away down other streets. In his car, Inuyasha had a freedom he only felt while in the wilderness. He could always drive, could always get away. It was a constantly available escape from his drone-like life. Inuyasha just had to get in and turn the key. The manual clutch released and gears properly changed, Inuyasha could disappear into the smoky clouds of the Tokyo cityscape.

Kikyo's automatic voicemail kicked in meaning that her phone was off or she couldn't get to it. Inuyasha frowned. Kikyo never forgot her phone, she always carried it. The thing was almost always on too. She'd only ever missed a few calls and most were because she was in the shower when he happened to call. However today, he'd called her twice. Once at nine because they were supposed to meet at their favorite coffee house for breakfast, but she didn't show up. He had sat there for about an hour before deciding to call her. He'd been mad about her standing him up and had been ready to give her an earful, but she never picked up. The second time was just a few seconds ago at one. Maybe she was sleeping in? It was really late in the day and Kikyo wasn't ever one to waste the daylight.

"Maybe she had to go into work."

Inuyasha doubted that also. Kikyo was a hard worker, but she rarely ever gave up her weekend relaxation to go into work. Only workaholics like his half-brother ever did that. Inuyasha flicked on his right turn signal, merged into the right land and pulled onto the expressway. Immediately he shot back into the left lane and pressed his foot down speeding past several vehicles. He gripped the steering wheel and snapped his gum with his tongue.

Inuyasha lifted a hand and turned his stereo to the next CD. One of his favorite rock bands, what could be called 'scremo' because it was a screaming emo band. Inuyasha pulled the visor down to shade his eyes further from the rising sun and pulled out past yet another car.

He couldn't help being worried. Her father wasn't doing so well. Yesterday, he had passed out while sipping his coffee. He was spending the Christmas morning with his children, no matter how old they were. The morning was spent opening gifts. However, that normally happy occasion was interrupted when he dropped his coffee and fell to the floor clutching his heart. Hisoro was rushed to the hospital and into surgery. He had had a heart attack. Kikyo had spent the night by his bedside. Her father was still in critical, but when he stopped by with coffee late last night, they had decided to get breakfast together the next day. Was she still at the hospital? It was possible she forgot. Inuyasha couldn't deny the pang that caused in his chest. Of course it wasn't that she missed breakfast, but the possibility that she forgot about him. Almost immediately, Inuyasha felt guilty. Her father was in the hospital for Christ sake. How could he be so selfish?

He sighed and hit his left turn signal. Inuyasha steered off the highway and beneath the overpass. He looked both ways before turning left and heading towards the hospital. The coffee in the second cup holder jostled with the quickness and steepness of his turn. Inuyasha grunted lowly before righting the cup and continuing on to the next stop light.

Kikyo's too good for me.-

Still, at that thought Inuyasha couldn't stop yet another rare smile from crossing his face.

Sango's Apartment

Kohaku stood and stretched. With a weary yawn, he replaced the book back onto his bookshelf. The thick volume bind sat heavily into his palm as he slid it back into its slit. A finger ran along the next shelf down. Kohaku blew out his cheeks and rubbed a fist against his eye. As he lifted his arms above his head and arched his back the bottom edge of shirt lifted to reveal his stomach. Kohaku lidded his eyes as he walked over to the body length mirror hanging on the wall.

The young lifted his shirt pulling it up past his ribs. There in the arch of his ribcage was a clean scar from a deep incision. The pad of his index finger touched it briefly. Kohaku sighed dropping the length of his shirt back down to cover the obvious mark. Everything had different ways of dealing with pain. Some cried where others, like his sister, drank in an effort to drown the torment. However, he utilized other methods. While his sister was locked away in her room, he slipped into the kitchen. Her sobs and drunken steps covered the soft gasp and coughs he uttered. Very little sound escaped him and still Kohaku guarded himself from pain. It was so easy to block it all out.

Only one girl didn't avoid him because of his silence and lack of emotion. Of course, he smiled every now and then. He spoke and would give a small laugh as well, but Kohaku was bursting full of life. He was always holding himself back in fear of rejection or getting hurt. Rin didn't go away. She would always come up to him during class, talk to him, and ask him for help. The little girl wanted to see him out of school too unlike some of the others he met who just wanted to use him for his homework. He was always popular when there was a group assignment or project because Kohaku was full of fresh, brilliant ideas.

Rin never asked for anything besides on how to do this type of math problem. She wasn't particularly adept with math or science. English, language, and grammar though were certainly her expertise. Rin was nearly fluent in English, French, and of course Japanese. She was currently working on Latin and German. Shippou had found it funny that she wanted to learn a dead language. He had asked why learn to speak something no one else used anymore. Rin's answer was because it was beautiful and the basis for all other languages.

Though it was no wonder Rin could so simply see past his barriers. Her father was the one and only ice man of the technology field, Takarashi Sesshoumaru. Go figure that one of his closest friends in his new school would be the adoptive daughter of his idol. It was even more ironic because when he heard her last name he hadn't made the connection that she could possibly be related. At the time, he had only bowed and proceeded to explain the quadratic formula. She was so strange too. Rin was constantly full of energy and looking forward to the bright, new day. Her happiness was contagious and Kohaku found himself chuckling as he followed her down the halls of the school. Somehow, he was glad he met her. Along with the ever-cunning Shippou, the trio made quite an interesting sight.

Kohaku looked out his window where he could see the park. Many of the trees were beginning to bloom; a large Sakura tree near the center was already becoming burden with unborn blossoms. Kohaku's eyes drifted higher to the faraway, yet so close high rise buildings in the distance. He could only wonder what his strange companion was doing at the moment.

So, I know this might be pretty drawn out and maybe getting a tad boring…but it is my story. If this is too overdone then don't read. Of course I don't want to lose readers. (I have met so many awesome people via reviews .) If my story is a little boring that is something I can fix that. I won't, however, go back to change and edit out half my plot.

Well…that was sort of a rant and I apologize for it. I was a little irritated because I know my plots move slow and I suppose get annoying. Anyway, continue on. Still more chapters!


	43. Feverish

I have no idea where this is going….(suppose that's a bad thing?) -.-

"Rin."

Rin didn't stir from her sleep, but her name was still heard echoing into her fluid-inflamed ears. It was far away and strangely full of concern. The tone was deep and strong, almost as if the vibration could touch her. In her hazy mind she reached out for that feeling. Her tiny, curling fingers stretched out in front of her as far as they could reach. The small digits were searching for that sound and the feeling of comfort she'd become so accustomed. Layers of silk fell heavily over her in strands. A few of the ends gathered and slipped into her extended palms. A sigh escaped her as the heat surrounding her frame lessened a bit. The dripping sweat was removed, but Rin shivered in her feverish state. However, the comfort she suddenly found herself in seemed too perfect. Her head turned and nuzzled further into the warmth. Unlike the previous river of lava she'd been in where steam condensed sweat on her skin in an unwanted bath, this place was pleasantly even in temperature.

Sesshoumaru loosely fixated the fleece blanket around the girl in his arms. He'd removed her from her bed because she was obviously uncomfortable. Rin was bathed in sweat that constantly formed on her brow and writhed, thrashed under the covers. Her little legs kicked at the layers rustling and removing them one by one. Rin's usual face scrunched up and her hand reached out as if looking for something. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. Her hand slid and smoothed over the covers, but what was amiss? Not even a minute passed before realization passed through his mind. Sesshoumaru released the band from his hair and leaned over his ward making sure to drape the long locks across the bed. He lifted what would be a forelock and let the tip brush over one of the wandering hands. Immediately the palm opened, flipping over until the strands were grasped strongly.

Rin calmed once enveloped by his arms, though she seemed too chilled. So the fleece blanket, one of the extra layers applied to her bed coverings, was taken and wrapped around her frame. The blanket was loose so as to not confine her. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed as he looked down at the sleeping bundle cradled in his arms. Her head rested against his chest and her legs hung off his lap. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the chair Kaede had occupied before. He closed his eyes as he felt her stir. The hand grasping his hair tightened and was given a mild tug. Sesshoumaru gave his attention to his adoptive girl, but all that met his eyes was a toothless smile, for once the childish gap in her teeth was not in view.

She never appeared so innocent then how she did at that very moment. In the past, usually, Rin was always adorable in the eyes of others, but he could never see it. That sense of 'cuteness' was unknown and remained unseen, except now. In her sickly state of what would most likely be the flu, his daughter never looked more beautiful. Her shoulder length hair was tousled and her plump cheeks flushed, Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple with three of the fingers on his left hand. When Rin became of age, he would have a new day job- beating boys away from his daughter with a stick.

No one would be suitable, Sesshoumaru knew that now. In his eyes, another would only taint the rare elegance and purity of his little one. Rin was almost like an angel given to him, cast down from the skies, to protect. Yet there was one- a boy becoming close with his Rin, but they were only friends. At least they were for now. The boy was named Kohaku, the other red-head Sesshoumaru would not have to worry about. All he knew about Kohaku was that he also attended Seikio, at the normal grade level. Unlike his daughter, Kohaku did not skip a grade, but after further observation, the boy was in advanced classes. Sesshoumaru had seen him carrying an advanced chemistry book once when dropping Rin off at the Chikujitsu. The course wasn't that hard to understand, but for a common eight year old such as Kohaku, it was an accomplishment to be proud of.

Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket up higher until it reached the verge of Rin's chin. Sleepy eyes opened briefly, shining up at him, except this time it wasn't with happiness, but water. Globe tears of saline shimmied over the smooth contours of her cheeks down to curve around her button nose. Sesshoumaru watched them as if the tears were a wonder he'd never experienced. Actually, he'd seen many crying. There were tears from women he'd broken ties with, those from angry frustration before the breakdown, and then those of grief of souls long lost to death. However, Rin rarely ever cried and even then it was usually in the middle of the night from a nightmare or remembrance of her past. She thought he didn't hear her, but he could.

Once, Sesshoumaru had even felt compelled to go to her in her sadness or fright, but his feet never led him out the office door. Often Rin would seek him out and Sesshoumaru was almost always in his office. The two would fix a pot of tear and Rin would read to him one the books she was required to read for class. The pair would sit on the couch or the rocking chair with Rin on his lap. The lights would be out except for the one or two that was needed to read the novel. The last time, as he recalled, was an unknown book and some random thing she picked from a stack to review on the author's desk. The title was 'Backwater' by Bauer. The first name escaped him which was rare, but when she was explaining the time was three thirty something.

Rin's grip never vanished or removed itself from his hair. Instead, the strands were wound around her palm and threaded through her fingers. This alone had made Sesshoumaru move Rin up closer to his shoulder so he wouldn't have to bend over all night. For he was sure the girl would spend the rest of the night in his personal care heated by his body. Sesshoumaru remained in the chair, but put a pillow behind his head and held up by the high back of the chair. He slouched a tad to situate himself more comfortably and tightened his grip to ensure the safety of his little one on his lap.

"Be well, little one."

The whispered words disappeared as the lights relinquished their reign in the room. The vicinity diminished into darkness and swelled with the light entering through the drape-covered windows.

With Kagome

Eyes lay blank and shrouded by heavy lashes. The usual cerulean blue had long departed. Since she awoke, Kagome had yet to see another soul. It had been about two or so when she was captured and now the light coming in through her large window was dark. Naraku was confident as usual, just like before. There was a window at least four by four feet in its size. There were white drapes with a sheer satin overlay in a creamy hue. Each side was tied back with a piece of white lace tied to another sash attached to the wall.

The pained glass was thick and Kagome doubted she could break through it. Unlike before though, there weren't any bars over it. This meant that as long as she didn't try a pointless escape, this room would remain as nice as it was. Escape was useless; she'd tried it last time, over and over again, but every time she was caught. Eventually her living quarters were removed down into the dungeons. Still, Naraku knew she loved to watch the stars because even then Kagome had a window. It was small and had criss-crossing bars. It was near the top of the wall too, but since it was across from her elevated bunk, Kagome could still see out of it.

The walls of the room were a plain white and the only other furniture was a padded sitting chair with a matching foot stall. Well, besides the white futon she was currently laying on. That chair was probably where Naraku sat while waiting for her to awake, but he had yet to show himself. There wasn't any food, only the wooden bowl of water she saw resting above her head. If it was for her to wash her face or to drink didn't matter because Kagome had no plans on using it at all.

Kagome sighed, rolling over on her side. She was getting tired of staring at the ceiling. She'd been doing it for the past hour or so and now the silence was beginning to really irritate her. Kagome was on edge because it was almost as if she could feel Naraku's presence lurking and slinking along every inch of her room. So far, she had yet to discover any cameras, but knowing him there wouldn't be any. There weren't before, but then this was a much different situation. She hadn't sought him out. No longer did Kagome wish for any connection to the man either. Her eyes shut in a pained reminiscence.

Flashback

A bright eyed girl frantically searched for an exit. Her gaze fell longingly at a window near the top of the wall. Thick iron bars crossed over the thick glass, but still the moonlight filtered down into the dark cell. Kagome's lips thinned in frustration. That's the real reason why the stupid thing was there. It wasn't for hope, but rather torment. The outside was so close, one wall away, a one to two foot thick wall, but that barrier was the only thing between her and freedom.

The male in the corner smiled viciously showing his true wolfish nature. The handsome face was only the shallow shell for the menace within. Naraku wasn't a cruel man, per se, but he certainly did enjoy inner turmoil of warring hearts, sexual tension, and often had streaks of mild sadism. He moved stealthily closer, moving until his arms wrapped around her middle. The young girl had been staring with such intense yearning out the window, but the look nearly appeared to be a glare of aversion. Her aura jolted when his kiss touched her neck. The youthful beauty thrashed in his grasp. It seemed she no longer adored, or even appreciate his touch.

Naraku missed those times. This girl would lean in and long for his caresses. She was one of the first to truly listen to his opinions. His ideas did not seem too surreal, but in her naivety she believed they were possible to achieve. Her beauty had yet to bloom. Her breasts full, but not the voluptuous potential the pair had yet to reach. She teased him so, with her sweet lips and shy tongue. Kagome was only fifteen at the time and three years his junior, but she was erotic in her innocence. Naraku craved her from the first time he saw her walking down the street laughing in the center among her group of friends. It was all in the sway in her hips and the slight bounce of her breasts. The soft, natural curls that fell crowding her shoulders. She was growing it out though, she'd said so herself. One day he would bunch a long mass of her hair in his hands while he fucked her so hard she screamed. And oh- it would be so sweet, or it would have been. Events that were not his satisfaction occurred and now it was time to rectify them.

Kagome had become a goddess that had conquered and focused his desire. So, he delved in. He manipulated and said all the right words at the most perfect moments. Naraku had played his hand flawlessly. Kagome was so easy. For a month they enjoyed the body's god-given pleasures. However, after that, everything began to blur. Everything he had craved, needed, started to wane. Kagome was no different from his other 'acquaintances.' She was used and left, but that wasn't enough for her. She was persistent. Kagome would call, e-mail, and stop by his apartment. Apparently, his act was too strong and Kagome was just too innocent, well was since he stole that. She didn't believe it was a lie, so she kept coming back. That is why they were here at this moment. Naraku groaned. Just even thinking about it made him hard.

"Kagome, remember this was what you wanted. You love me; need me, so I am giving you everything. There are a few rules though. Rule number one: Never show your back to an enemy. Seeing your ass only makes me want to fuck you."

Naraku squeezed one of her breast that was now currently in his hand. His other arm remained crushing her body against him. The stiff erection pressed against her. Kagome ceased her struggles in shock and slight shame for the desire that was washing through her. Tears sprouted at her eyes and she once again regretted ever coming to see him at his country house in Hokkaido.

"It's said that a person never forgets the first person they have intercourse with. Well, Kagome, you're never going to escape these memories and everyday you'll wake to know it was your fault. You came to me and now I'll never let you go. Everywhere you go, I'll be watching."

Naraku whispered so softly, almost lovingly in her ear. Kagome dropped her chin onto her chest in despair. It was her fault, wasn't it? His hands roughly kneaded her breasts as he tongue licked a path to her neck. Kagome pulled away, but immediately his hand tightened painfully around her waist. Kagome could practically feel the bruise already forming on her hip. A gasp left her lips as a screech leapt unreleased into her throat. The sharp point twisted against her hip. Warmth dripped sluggishly down her skin. The blood-tainted dagger was lifted into view. She gritted her teeth as the blade returned to the same place and slit her skin diagonally this time instead of horizontally. And once again, Kagome was forced to endure his sexual carnage. Too soon the wound would no doubt be cleaned by his repulsive tongue before he would shove the appendage back into her mouth.

End Flashback

Kagome shuddered. It wasn't her fault. That was one of the only accomplishments her therapy had relayed past the walls that Kagome had erected around herself. Her eyes once again returned to their staring contest with the ceiling. Would she be taught the rules once again? She still knew them by heart, after all, how could she ever forget them? Naraku was right- he had always been there no matter where she went, but that was only because Kagome had been so paranoid. She had literally obsessed to the point of nearly being hospitalized. It wasn't that he followed her in the flesh, but his effect that pursued her consciousness. The only question was- why did Naraku show up so suddenly? Why now? He was planning something and Kikyo had a hand in it as well, but…what about Inuyasha?

I apologize for being so far behind in my chapters. -.- I just haven't been feeling up to it recently, but all of your reviews are wonderful. I won't be able to respond like I'd want to because I have no internet. Until the next update.


	44. Noticed Absence

"Jakotsu-san, there's a visitor from Takarashi Technologies."

Jakotsu looked up from his paperwork. When the familiar face of a certain lecher appeared at the doorway, Jakotsu offered a charming smile as he waved the man into his office. Miroku shut the door behind him then walked in with his hands in his pockets. The man didn't sit in either of the two chairs facing his desk. Instead he chose to lean against the wall near his window, which was perpendicular to his desk. Jakotsu studied the fair-looking man with a curious eye.

"I suppose you are wondering where Kagome is."

Miroku looked stunned as he stepped away from the wall. He glanced down at the floor for a moment before turning back to the window. His eyebrows creased as he pursed his lips. Miroku wasn't wearing his normal suit. Usually the jacket would be slung over one shoulder and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, but today the attire was almost too casual. Even still, Miroku looked good. It seemed in his nature to always be dressed well. It wouldn't matter if they were Hawaiian beach trunks and a tattered muscle shirt, the man would be gorgeous. Jakotsu sighed after seeing Miroku's pensive stature and serious face. Jakotsu preferred the jovial male over this one.

The pressed khaki pants were torn and ripped at the back due to the fact that the legs were too long. The fabric was darkened near the bottom from being drug on the ground and scuffed under Miroku's shoes as he walked. A simple black belt hugged the waistband close to his hips, but they were still loose. A plain, cotton dress shirt was tucked into the slacks and bulged in some areas over the belt. The sleeves of the collared shirt were once again rolled up to the elbows revealing his black leather banded watch with its simple silver face. Miroku wore no tie and no jacket. A black Jansport backpack was slung over his right shoulder, which remained on its perch.

"She isn't one to abandon work. Kagome would come even if she was falling over sick and she isn't answering her phone. Something doesn't seem right to me."

"You called her apartment? That borders on stalker, don't you think?"

"Be serious for once."

Miroku approached the desk leaning over on both hands. His bag slipped off his shoulder and tumbled down to the middle of his forearm where it was intercepted with the desk. Miroku set it on the floor in front of the furniture and began pacing. Jakotsu sat back in his chair releasing a sigh.

"I went to see if she was okay, but no one even answered the door."

Miroku lidded his eyes at the guy. His mouth gaped open.

And he said I was a stalker…at least I didn't go to her house.-

"Fact is- it's like she disappeared. Kagome didn't notify her absence, so maybe it was an emergency and she couldn't give us that…Still, there is something fishy about this."

"What can we do?"

"Well, nothing really since we have no idea where she could be. What about friends or relatives?"

Miroku cleared his throat and scratched the back on his head. Jakotsu eyed him strangely wondering why the apprentice was so nervous all if a sudden. Miroku was always calm and collected, so…what was up?

"I'm sort of dating her best friend, but even she was clueless."

"Clueless, huh? That seems to suit you." Jak rested his chin on his clasped hands.

Miroku slouched into one of the chairs in front of the desk. He rolled his eyes as he tightened the band holding back his hair. It was his day off today, he shouldn't have come in. Miroku knew that Kagome was probably just out of town or something, maybe back at her home. Still, it wasn't like her to just disappear without giving a call. It was more like Jak to just walk out and not come back for a few days. And even then, Sango would know. What about Shippou?

Miroku stood and said his goodbyes with a bow. He then turned and left the office. Sango wasn't pleased to know of Kagome's so-called disappearance. Sango had a spare key to the girl's apartment. Miroku and Sango had gone to check it out, but there was no sight of Kagome. In fact, it seems as if she'd been gone for some time, at least a day if not two. Also, Sango seemed very nervous, nearing panic. What was so special about this time of year?

"I'll have to talk to Shippou, maybe there's something he can tell me."

Sesshoumaru's Office

"You're progress is not improving."

"Hai, Takarashi-san."

"Our reputation requires a swift resolution for any of the cases that are taken on. This is aunacceptable."

"Hai, Takarashi-san. Our reputation is indeed a heavy burden to bear, but regardless this epidemic shall be categorized."

"Hn. That is an unrealistic assumption."

Bankotsu stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back as he took the lecturing disappointment of his superior. His hair was still in its high pony tail, but was set loose from its braid. His hair hung long and wavy down his back complementing the grey suit he was currently wearing. His boss, the president of Taka Tech., wore all black with a white shirt underneath. This was the customary attire that Sesshoumaru always wore.

The man, right now, was scolding Bankotsu for his lack of progress with the recent uprising epidemic sickening Tokyo's children. Bankotsu didn't bow his head in shame though; instead he took the grunt of the weighty gaze and returned it with his determined one. Normally something like this sickness would have been dealt with in a matter of weeks, but this was almost like a plague. Everyday it spread faster and the range was growing. First it was just Tokyo and a few from other prefectures, but now children were being transported from all over Japan. The irritating part was that there were only few changes or variations in the disease. There were very few clues to go off of. Each patient was in similar conditions and no new knowledge could be perceived.

Kagome though was very open-minded and perceptive. Another unique quality was her eccentricity and working along with Miroku became a conductive situation for both. They worked well together and many of the new discoveries had come from their heads. Along with Miroku, who had more personal experience, he used a good sense of logic most of the times. Miroku worked at several hospitals during the summer since he was fifteen. He was either an involved volunteer or towards his later years, like his senior year in high school, he was upgraded to an intern for his local facility. However, without Kagome's random thoughts, Miroku's well of knowledge was gradually drying up. Kagome was inexperienced, but she was the tributary that fed the main stream of its resources.

Bankotsu despised admitting his weaknesses, but before his superior he would if it came to that. Instead of appearing weak perhaps his strength would be his honesty. Only a coward hides his faults, but a man will use them to his advantage and catch his opponent off guard. Seriously, Bankotsu had looked over the symptoms and searched for possible causes. However, all the significant and possible reasons he could find did not correlate or were even similar to another.

"After judging your accomplishments, though few they are mildly intuitive, I find no reason for you to make such a statement."

"Hai." Bankotsu lifted his head wondering at Sesshoumaru's silence.

"There is a problem here you are negating to tell me."

"Hai, it seems that one of the interns, Higurashi Kagome, has not been showing up for work. She gave no notification for her absence."

"Hn. One simple college student has never restricted our success."

Now is the time. Kagome and Miroku deserve their due credit.-

"Sir, that one college student and her partner were the ones to make any leeway in this case. Her return is essential."

Bankotsu stood up straighter pinning his eyes to his superiors. It was true that this epidemic stumped him and to admit that could mean losing his job, but withholding such information would only inflict damage on the ill children.

Sesshoumaru watched his employee carefully. He was consciously showing weakness and accepting any consequences for his ineptitude. Bankotsu could very well lose his job. After all, a useless employee is worthless to a president, despite their potential. However, in the past Bankotsu had been irreplaceable on several occasions. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore this one instance for the sake of future problems. Bankotsu's presence often resulted in fewer headaches for Sesshoumaru.

"You have all the resources you require. My suggestion is to use them."

Sesshoumaru stood, signaling the end of the encounter. Bankotsu bowed low at the waist and made his exit. Sesshoumaru sat back down, running a hand through his bangs. Then he prepared to leave. After this last meeting, he was going home to take care of Rin. She'd stayed home sick today with Kaede as her caretaker. The old woman would normally have gone to assist Sango with her shop while the girl was at school, but instead made her neighbor take over her shift. Sesshoumaru could not describe his irritability for having such dependence on another. He would have to find someone suitable other than the elderly woman to watch over his ward.

With Inuyasha

He sat slouched on the barstool. The coated cover was ripped exposing the foam of the seat's heart beneath. The metal rim was cold as it touched his calves. A half empty glass of alcohol hung loosely in his grasp. His long hair was let loose per usual and crowed his hunched shoulders creating a veil of silver over his biceps. Loud music, of some sort of concoction from the techno persuasion, beat in the background. The bass pulsed in his eardrums and the flashing colored lights played across his back. The only thing Inuyasha saw was the yellowish brown color of his drink and internal images of Kikyo playing across his memory.

He'd gone back to their apartment today after work to find everything of hers missing. It was as if they were never there. Her clothes, her pictures, all the belongings that screamed Kikyo were gone. Inuyasha had searched for some sort of note, but found nothing. In his raged despair, he tore the framed paintings from the walls reveling in the loud crashes they made against the floors and other furniture. He had only paused at the last one in their living room. A memory was recalled in his mind.

Flashback

"A little higher…tilt to the left…oh- now to the right again."

"Would you just hurry up already! I'm not going to stand here all day!"

"Okay, okay. Tilt to the left. There! It's perfect!"

Inuyasha turned, dusting his hands. He glanced down at his watch and scowled.

"Fifteen minutes to hand a worthless painting?"

"You don't like it?"

Kikyo walked over and watched Inuyasha closely. His face paled and he threw up his hands. Inuyasha turned from her and crossed him arms.

"I just don't get it. Art isn't my thing."

Kikyo walked over with a small smile on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, clasping her hands at his stomach. Her head rested against his shoulder. She nuzzled gently. Inuyasha leaned into the embrace, relaxing a little.

"It's all interpretation. I think it represents us. The blooming buds on a warm summer day. The ancient trees near a farming village. I would be the priestess on the shrine steps and you the young man lying beneath the tree in the shade. You pretend not to notice me, yet you know I'm there, smiling at you. It would be so peaceful, unlike modern day. I kind of wish I was born back in the Sengoku Jidai sometimes."

"Kikyo…"

Her arms tightened around him then, "But I wouldn't have met you, Inuyasha. I can't help, but think that something will always rip us apart."

"We're together now. I won't let anything break us apart, I promise. I will always…"

End Flashback

He hadn't said he loved her. The words were so foreign to him, yet he thought them every single time he saw Kikyo. Inuyasha would always love her forever, even though once again he wasn't good enough for her. Kikyo was the dream. She was perfect. Kikyo was intelligent, kind, yet disciplined, graceful, beautiful, and was the eldest heir to the Hamasaki line. Kikyo, most importantly, treated him as an equal and a person. To everyone around him, he was either the second and less important son of Inutaisho or just some rich guy. Kikyo saw through everything and only shook her head. Inuyasha had secretly always felt inferior, but still the two had so many things in common despite their vast differences. They complemented each other well. Kagome had down the same thing, saw the true him, except she would laugh benignly at him. Her laugh was beautiful, so innocent; he would always love her for that. Still, Kikyo meant so much more, Inuyasha would love Kagome, but as the sister he never had.

The only thing that she left was her pillow. After coming down from his clouded rise of rare emotion, depression had set in. Inuyasha had collapsed on the bed before seconds later shooting up once again. He turned onto his side and stared at his pillow. It wasn't his, but Kikyo's. They each had a side of the bed and their own pillow. She must have taken his instead. Kikyo must have been in a rush because her pillow case was lavender colored and his was plain white. The color could be mistaken, but only if the person glanced quickly. Inuyasha had then coveted that thing as precious as he breathed in her still present scent.

Inuyasha downed the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the counter. The bartender quickly replenished the liquid at Inuyasha's nod. His golden eyes turned from the liquid to his hands then the counter. Inuyasha could only wonder when her scent would fade, replaced by his own. It would happen eventually since Kikyo's surviving scent was the only thing that gave him enough tranquility to sleep. Her body next to his used to the reason Inuyasha could sleep, but this was the next best thing he supposed. Inuyasha sighed and began sipping slowly. In his boggled mind he tried to think of how he was going to get a ride home.

Home…iie. It isn't home anymore, not without her.-

"Well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha."

Okay…in chapter 32, I made a major blunder. It was about Kagome's kimono and the fact that she was dancing. I didn't even think about how hard it would be to move in them. I've worn yukatas before, so I have some idea of how to wear them, but I do admit that I have no clue as to what the different parts are called. I looked it up online at a website where you could order clothes and used the names I thought were right. (Guess not…) A reviewer pointed it out and I'm afraid I may have offended this person somehow. So I went back and 'tried' to fix it without making major changes. This person also said that Kagome crossed her legs…I couldn't find that anywhere in that chapter…because I mentioned that once, but the crossing was a remembrance of Sess's about past occasions where the two met up. I hope the dancing is a little better and I will try to remember those comments for future chapters. (The 'comments' hurt . I can't believe I made such stupid errors…) Well anyways, I want to apologize for my stupidity.


	45. Etched Initials

Naraku entered the room silently, but he knew that the girl lying so still was aware of his presence. Kagome was so strange that way; no matter how quiet he was she could always tell where he was. It made his surprise visits less enjoyable. Her hair blew languidly in the stream of the ceiling fan. It was one of the only luxuries he allowed her. The high ceilings and lack of furniture erased the possibility that she might hang herself, though Naraku doubted Kagome would give up so easily.

"How do you fair, my little wild cat?"

Kagome gave no response, or even moved from her prone position. She was accepting her repeated situation rather nicely. Unlike last time, she wasn't naïve. Kagome didn't struggle or try to escape. She was effectively using her prior knowledge of her past to her advantage. Naraku nodded his pleasure. That would make things of the easier for him. Perhaps she remembered well enough that he wouldn't have to teach her his rules the hard way? Before, he practically bled her death with his teachings.

Naraku shrugged and moved to lay beside the female on the futon. She cringed slightly in his grasp, but no other change was made. Kagome's eyes were no longer blank though, but burning with that spirit he loved to drain out of her. She was outraged and disgusted; it was quite obvious she didn't like him touching her. However, that didn't matter. Naraku hugged her close to him moving her face to rest on his shoulder. Her curves were indeed much more accentuated; the years had done much for her figure without losing that flat stomach. Well, except for the slight indents of what could be called abs. The muscles were quite defined for a female.

Kagome didn't struggle, but rather tried to relax. Her inner desire was to rip this guy to shreds, but Kagome knew that would be her downfall. It would be better to try and figure out what he had planned. Even if she did manage to get away, she would only live in fear of him finding her again. Then Naraku would punish her in his sick, sadistic manner that he would call 'justice'. Naraku's smirk widened when he saw her emotions reflected in her eyes. Kagome clenched her teeth. Besides, the bastard was too strong for her. Kagome always worked out, trying to keep in shape and though she wasn't physically weak, her strength could not conquer that of a male. For once she wished she was jus a quiet, obedient girl and not just a raging open book of constantly boiling emotions.

Naraku moved her like a doll to fit against his body, but they weren't a perfect match. Her mind remembered someone she did fit. Naraku was thinner than Sesshoumaru who wasn't bulky, but still much more muscular. Sesshoumaru was taller too, not just in his legs, but also in the torso. Kagome's hips fell below Naraku's showing that his height was all in his legs. When Kagome was at the gala, she noticed that Sesshoumaru sat only a little bit higher than her. This meant that he only dwarfed her in the legs, and damn did he exceed her. Kagome smiled despite her circumstances once again. She closed her eyes and imagined silky white hair and honeyed eyes. Kagome relaxed in his imagery that still ran through her head. Kagome briefly wondered when that idiot became so important and such a comfort to her, but before a reasonable answer could arise, sleep captured her.

Naraku felt her body fall limp against his. He looked at her ebony hair in suspicion, but her even breathing was easy and slow. Kagome had fallen asleep, let her guard down so easily in his presence. Naraku blinked. This was so strange, so awkward he didn't know what to do. The male slid the girl off of him and turned her onto her back. Her hair fell messily around her, some pinned beneath her shoulders. She looked so peaceful and there was even a smile on her lips. Kagome had thought of someone before she fell asleep because it would not be he to give her such ease. The question was who it was.

Who sets your heart into serenity? Is it Inuyasha?-

Naraku narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha was an eye sore that was always itching. A smirk fell over shadowed features. That irritation was soon to bleed because Naraku was now ready to scratch.

With Kikyo

Kikyo rounded her back by leaning forward, stretching the cramp from between her shoulder blades. Her eyes drooped slightly. She had been reading her newest book for the past hour or two because of the lack of anything better to do. Kikyo now knew that reading during the middle of a lazy afternoon was not a wise decision. Her eyes glanced outside briefly. The sun was streaming in through the window of her father's country house. Kikyo stood and walked over to her bed. Some of her belongings were still packed in boxes. Kikyo looked over at them uncaringly.

I should at least put them in the closet…-

Kikyo didn't touch them; instead she went and lay down on the small western style bed. He hugged the special white pillow that was sitting underneath another. Kikyo put Inuyasha's pillow beneath the one that was already in the room so that no one would happen to mix up their scent in it. Kikyo rested her head into the downy fluff and breathed in deeply. The woodsy musk that was her Inuyasha still remained heavily on the pillow. His shampoo was also slightly recognizable only because he often went to sleep with his hair still wet from his shower.

Kikyo sighed. Would she ever forget him? It was painful to think of anyone else having her beloved and also angered her. No one would know that emotions that warred inside Kikyo's flesh because her expression never changed. Her father didn't know anything. She said she had wanted to get away for a little while, but be too far from the city in case he needed her at the hospital. Her excuse was that she and Inuyasha had an argument and both needed to let off steam. How could she tell her nearly dying father that once again she wanted to break an engagement? Hisoro would never believe that she didn't love Inuyasha anymore, that man could always read her like a book. Kikyo couldn't bear to tell him the truth of her sins. He would be forever disappointed and Kikyo didn't want him to leave this world with such an impression of his eldest child.

Kikyo's thoughts shifted to Kagome whom she'd condemned into Naraku's care. All the girl had done was love, which was no reason for punishment. Kikyo felt immeasurably guilty, but didn't know what to do. She'd hoped someone would get into the apartment and notice the mug. After Naraku left she'd dropped it by the sink to alert attention to that spot. Kikyo saw Kagome etch into the wood of her cabinet. Kikyo didn't want to involve Kagome, but Naraku's black mail was intoxicating. Never had she felt so dirty and ashamed. Kagome was stronger than she though and someone would notice her disappearance. Perhaps she could be saved? It wasn't likely, but it also wasn't impossible.

The woman wandered out the door and down the stairs to the first story of the house. Her intent was now to brew some tea and perhaps take a walk into the nearby forest and barren fields.

With Sango

Sango walked aimlessly through the park. She had just left the swings and was now heading in the general direction of her home. The wind was vicious for such a warm day and the harsh gusts made her eyes water. It didn't really matter because she'd been crying a lot lately. Miroku told her of Kagome's disappearance. Honestly, Sango thought it was strange when Kagome didn't stop by for her usual visit on Sunday to watch a movie with her. Sango had just figured that she was too tired or busy with work and forgot to call. However, the soon approaching date plus Miroku's solemn words had caused a swell of panic. It was too ironic. Miss Higurashi had gone to visit a relative, so Kagome wouldn't have gone home not without her mother being there. That only meant take-out food or sad attempts at cooking.

Now she was worried sick. Having no contact for two days wasn't unusual, but it was unsettling. Kagome's schedule wasn't as bad so the two of them had planned to make up for the time they had lost in the past couple weeks. Sango stopped in front of the Chikujitsu display window. She looked blankly at the items inside. She'd just rearranged it all and changed the colors of some of the items. Sango sighed and turned to continue up the street. Yet again she was going to check to see if Kagome was home. It would be easier to just call, but right now Sango was jittery and the exercise would help a little.

The trip was short and soon Sango was fishing for the spare key Kagome had given in case the moron forgot or lost her key like she did so many times. Sango chuckled as she unlocked the door. The apartment was the same as before. Sango had cleaned up the broken cup yesterday. The ceramic pieces had done nothing to ease her frazzled nerves. The cup was Kagome's favorite. Even as careless and clumsy as Kagome could be, she treated that mug like a multimillion dollar family heirloom. Sango never knew why it meant so much to her. Sango walked over into the kitchen looking at the floor where the mess had been. Her eyes wandered out the window, the sun glared through making her pupils contract.

Sango squinted and moved to rest against the sink. Her hands moved behind her so that her fingers fell over the edge. The woman jumped and pulled her hand up to her mouth. Blood pricked at her finger tip and a small splinter could be seen in her skin. With meticulous concentration Sango removed it and ran it under water. She would have to remember to put some ointment on it to prevent infection.

"Ouch…what…what was that?"

The woman lowered onto her knees and looked at the scratches in the wood beneath the ledge of the sink. Her cinnamon eyes widened and a lump formed in her throat. Sango staggered to her feet and stumbled away from the sink. A hand covered her mouth as the other reached for the nearby corded phone in the kitchen. Sango collapsed onto the floor and dialed. Her mind was numb, but her heartbeat was rapid.

"Miroku? Miroku, its Sango."

Concern was immediate as she reached him on his cell phone. Sango could barely make out any of the words he said because all that filled her mind were the letters 'ON' that were etched on the cabinet. There was a little blood two, Kagome's blood. The inscription wasn't neat, but rushed. Sango knew those letters. She didn't know whose name it was, but once Sango had happened upon an old diary in Kagome's art room.

Kagome went to answer the phone, which happened to be her mother. Sango had just poked around a little on her art shelves in the closet. Her hand had, by pure coincidence, touched the bind of a book. It was hidden between the shelf and the wall. It had taken some maneuvering to get it out. The cover was a satin decorated fabric over a soft cardboard. It was ripped and dirty, obviously old. Sango had opened it to find those letters, initials, in thick, bold black ink on the very first page. 'O.N.' was written clearly and now there they were again.

Kagome had caught Sango reading it and immediately grabbed it away from her friend. Kagome had hugged the journal close to her chest and briefly explained that it was just a bad childhood occurrence. She had been kidnapped or so Kagome said. Kagome had thought it would help to write it all down and get it off her chest. Sango had been asked never to look at this one or any that were similar. The terror and pleading on her face was enough to make Sango agree.

Was that where Kagome is now? Was she kidnapped by the same person? Wouldn't they have been put in jail?-

Sango's throat tightened in fear and confusion. Tears fell for her friend and she could only pray for her strength. Sango hoped that Kagome had just gone home, but knew that wasn't what happened. A voice was shouting at her, but Sango couldn't make it out. Soon all that could be heard was a dial tone as the phone slipped from her shaking fingers.

Moving slow, but getting there. For my READERS: I know these updates have been spread out. I just updated whenever I got to the computer. I am now updating 'hot off the press' (lol) chapters. My usual update schedule, to make up for short chapters, is three times a week (mon, wed, fri). However it is easier to update all at once, so next Saturday expect three more!

I know there are minor changes that though aren't really important make the flow of the story hard to understand. I am just too busy to re-read all 45! chapters. If anyone is willing to beta for me I would be very grateful. You'd get credit in each current chapter for your work, of course. (just email me) So if anyone's bored…..

TO REDEYES: dude….wipes eyes you are great motivational speaker! Thank you

TO KIKYOHATER: ooc…out of character, took me a while to get that one. When I started I wasn't up to speed with my 'fanfic' lingo. (hah- its so long since then).


	46. Searching

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

WRITER'S BLOCK! Say it isn't so…well I can't. I'm so sorry; I've been breaking so many of my promises of late. Usually it's because I'm technology-challenged, lazy, or sick, but no…after all that waiting you, my poor readers have endured, look what happens? I'll try to drag out chapters as fast as I can, but I hope you'll all bear with me!

Ok, in this absence of my stupid chapters, would anyone be willing to edit my chapters so far? You would get credit of course…and I know I've said this more than once. More than one person could do it; there could be a whole team! …..I'm too enthusiastic aren't I? Email me or drop a review if you are interested. This could be someone from anyone of the sites to which I update. Oh- right…onto the story

She felt numb all over. Her fear for another had never been so great. Sango's heart was practically beating in her throat. Her pulse was so rapid she could feel her blood's movement throughout her body as it went down her arms to spread into thousands of tiny tributaries in her hands. Sango breathed in slowly once, then twice trying to a vain attempt to calm down. She had promised never to look at that diary again, but Kagome wasn't just visiting relatives out of town. Sango would have known if she was. No- Kagome would forgive her in time and even if she didn't…well the girl would be alive and that was enough for Sango. If this was the same person as Sango believed then a promise was worth breaking. If this was in fact that same person caused Kagome to still sink in on herself in such devastating manners. The name, with the initials 'O.N' that even at the sight would strike terror in her eyes.

Sango pushed herself out from the cabinets she'd been resting upon and also tore her eyes from the letters her eyes had practically been glued to for the past ten minutes. With a shake of her head she walked out of the kitchen heading for that dreaded art room door. Sango stopped with a queer expression on her face. Her mouth hung open and her nose scrunched up.

"Why the hell am I so afraid of some stupid door?"

Sango sighed at her own stupidity and headed sternly to the barricade that was the only thing blocking her way. Despite the fact that she had already been in the room, entering it without Kagome's presence or permission felt like an invasion of privacy. Her friend was an open book, but the things that she did keep private, were usually very personal. For one, her body; Kagome was sure to get to know someone deeply before ever revealing any skin other than was appropriate. After high school, she was hesitant to wear short skirts. Sango shrugged, the girl probably just didn't like all the male attention she received when she did. Kagome was old-fashioned in that sense. She was also still looking for her soul mate which in these modern times was strange. Sure, most girls believed in them and even some guys, but Kagome was dead certain that there was only one person meant for her. One reason while Inuyasha was such a horrible issue to talk about. Kagome thought he was the one.

Sango gritted her teeth and straightened her back as she turned the door knob. She was only vaguely shocked to find it locked. This wasn't that unordinary.

"Figures…Kagome would keep it locked 24/7…"

Sango scratched her head before running a hand through her long pony tail. She could only wonder where Kagome would keep her key. Her first thought was the bedroom. Sango walked through the open doorway and found nothing amiss. Kagome's bed clothes still lay out on the corner of her mattress. She obviously hadn't had time to fold them and place them back in the correct drawer. Kagome's bed was still unmade for she never straightened her covers in the morning. The girl was so strange. Most would neaten their bed as soon as they got out of it. Not Kagome though. She would leave it as is and stumble into the shower head first. Then upon returning home, she would tidy up her room, put her pajamas, or whatever, away, and change from her work clothes into something more comfortable.

"I suppose I'll start with the obvious."

Sango shifted over to the night stand peering just barely over the edge of Kagome's low-ridged bed. The table was flat and wide covering at least two feet in length by one in width. Its length ran along the wall to save space. This was also to prevent Kagome from kicking it getting out of bed or hitting the poor thing as much when she rolled around in her sleep. She still did of course which didn't injure the wood, but often gave off quite a shiner on Kagome's arm or leg. Sango laughed, not even bothering to hide like she usually did.

Sango opened the one drawer the table had. The contents were simple. Inside was a pencil, a small pad of sticky notes, a chapstick, and…

"…A crossword puzzle…? Kagome, I swear you are such a dork sometimes!"

Sango grumbled slamming the drawer shut and immediately winced at the sharp sound it made. She suddenly realized how Kagome felt every time she rushed through the Chikujitsu's front door with such force that the chimes clanked harshly against the glass.

"If only Kagome would be here…I bet she'd say 'Kagome! How many times have I told you not to do that!' That little imp would mock me too…only because I make her feel so guilty each time she does it."

Sango twitched her lips pulling them back and forth much like a rabbit does with their nose. She slid a hand under the bottom. Her eyes lit up when she felt something taped to the bottom. Quickly peeling off the troublesome tape, though with some difficulty since it had been there for quite some time, Sango pulled the object out from underneath. Disappointment quelled in her heart as she looked at the key. It was a key, only too small to open the door in which Sango wished to venture. This one looked more like that of a diary or journal. Just then Sango's eyes widened at a remembrance. The journal she'd looked at before had a lock, but it was broken.

"Perhaps…perhaps this key will open others like it? Surely there would be more than one, right?"

Kagome said very little about what happened in her past. Sango had heard little snippets here and there, but nothing major that would set her at ease in this moment. The woman could only guess what was going on now and what happened then. There was still a lot of doubt that the two occurrences were even connected, but those initials…they were right where the coffee cup was dropped. Kagome must have done that on purpose to draw attention to that place. If maybe they were there before hand, then why drop the cup at all? It was her favorite cup, not even shock or an earth quake would force her to drop something so precious to her like that.

The situation Sango had brewing her mind was horrible and tremendous, growing more serious with every passing minute. Kagome would definitely need more than one journal if even to just explain what happened to her. Kagome was thorough with all things and her writings were always specific, yet descriptive. Add the larger curvy handwriting she no doubt used since she was most likely upset while engaging in these records…the conclusion would be an immense amount of material. Sango groaned just thinking about going through it. Sango wasn't unemotional, but still her actions were to the point. Kagome tended to beat around the bush and used more artful tactics of story telling.

"This is going to be difficult. Who knows if she even knew where she was or wrote it down for that matter."

Sango pocketed the tiny key, slightly rusted she noticed with a small frown. Where could it have gotten wet? Sango shrugged and peered around the room. She moved to the front of Kagome's bed. There, a small door would swing open to reveal storage space. A disgusted grimace passed over Sango's smooth features.

"Okay…this is totally disgusting."

….Meanwhile With Miroku…

"Sango? Sango?"

Miroku quickly held down the number three button on his cell phone. Speed dial was then activated for Sango's apartment. Miroku was silently chanting a mantra for Sango to pick up. However, when the young male voice picked up, Miroku halfway cursed and jumped in his seat that at least someone picked up.

"Kohaku? It's Miroku. Is your sister there?"

"No, she isn't. Is something wrong?" Kohaku's tone deepened slightly giving away his honest concern.

"Oh not at all, not at all," Miroku said trying to lighten his voice back to his usual jovial lilt, "She just called me, but hung up and I was just wondering where she was calling from."

"Oh…"

Kohaku's response showed his conclusion that Miroku was acting lecherous again causing his sister to hang up on him. Miroku could only smile because he had done this before, except this time he was innocent. Not that the young boy would believe it even if he said that.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"Actually she went for a walk a little while ago. She should have been back by now though. Maybe she went to Kagome's apartment again."

"Kagome's?"

"Yeah, she's been going by pretty often lately. She said Kagome was sick, but that isn't it, is it?"

Miroku stuttered. Sango hadn't told her brother the truth of Kagome's disappearance? Kohaku was young, but he was in no way naïve or at all stupid. He obviously knew something was up. Miroku just couldn't believe Sango wouldn't tell him. Though perhaps she didn't want to upset her brother, which was conceivable. Miroku sighed. It seemed the duty would fall onto him. Normally he wouldn't intrude in such ways, but in case something was wrong with Sango, Kohaku should be aware of it.

"Kagome's disappeared and no one has any idea where she went. I wanted to check in on how she was doing."

"Oh…"

"I wouldn't say anything about it to Sango though. She probably just wants you to focus on school."

"She'll tell me, I'll wait until then."

"Alright, well I'm going to stop by Kagome's then and see if she's there. Thanks, Kohaku."

"No problem, but will you tell me if anything serious comes up? I'm sure Sango won't tell me. She doesn't want to upset me, but I'd really like to know."

"If something arises, I'll keep you informed."

"Goodbye Miroku."

"Sayonara."

Miroku flipped closed his cell phone. The silver phone was slipped back into the cup holder of his SUV for safe keeping while he was driving. He made a quick left across traffic causing a few horns to arise from the oncoming vehicles. Miroku chewed on the side of his tongue slightly in his nervousness. It wasn't a normal habit either, but he also noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to whiten. Nonetheless, the palms were sweaty which would mean he would have to clean his steering wheel later.

Miroku relaxed a little seeing that familiar street, that Kagome and Sango lived on, come into sight. Maybe he was overreacting? Sango sounded breathless when she spoke, perhaps it was he she was thinking of and just couldn't bear to be away from? Miroku bowed his head. His lechery truly met no bounds. Even in a situation such as this, he was thinking of his lady fair in ways beyond description.

"Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she's just upset…or else something went terribly wrong."

Miroku couldn't explain his uneasiness, but the thought of Sango in trouble or, for that matter, having any troubling thoughts set his masculine instincts off. After all, no man wanted his love to feel sadness or despair that his beloved has experienced. Sango was a strong person, but when it came to the people she loved, she was often emotional and extremely protective. The balance was sensitive and easy to tip.

Miroku pulled over of the side of the street and hopped quickly out of his car, barely making sure to lock the doors. The man jumped up the stairs taking two or, like most of the way, three steps at a time. He found the door to Kagome's place closed, but unlocked. He headed in and was about to call out when he heard sounds coming from the back of the apartment. Rustling, shifting, and even the occasional bump could be heard from where Miroku supposed Kagome's bedroom would be.

Miroku softened his steps before cringing at himself. He could only imagine how much of an idiot he looked tip toeing around actually walking on the balls of his feet with his hands suspended out from his body. Still, he proceeded cautiously. Miroku stopped at the edge of the corner. He craned his neck and looked down the hall. Miroku let loose a charming smile then and was practically drooling as he continued down the hallway.

Like a hawk, Miroku descended upon his prey. A startled cry shrieked through the calm air of the apartment followed by the customary slap. Miroku tumbled back onto his butt against the nearby wall. He laughed, he couldn't help it really.

"Oh my dearest Sango, no one packs such a wallop as you." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Hirakata, you pervert! I'm trying to find Kagome! This is no time for your lechery."

"Do you know where Kagome is or what happened to her?"

"I think I may have a clue and if I'm right…she's in trouble."

I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can. I only hope you all will be patient. Your reviews have helped me tremendously. They always serve as encouragement and cheer me up, so I thank you. That was partly why I managed to get this out.


	47. Released Repression

Many thanks to the saintly Shabopo whose helpful counsel and thoughtful questions resulted in the production of this chapter. I'm making up with this extra long chapter. The beginning may be confusing, just hang in there.

The lyrics are by Chevelle, "One Lonely Visitor" from the cd 'Wonder What's Next.'

Flashback

"Naru-kun…Naru-kun…" Kagome looked deeply into his eyes.

"Kahi-chan, you want to be with me right?"

"…Hai, of course I do! I love you Naru-kun!"

Kagome lifted up from her position on her back. Her hands pushed out behind her and put her lips firmly onto Naraku's. Her blue eyes shut tight hoping he'd only believe her. Naraku had broken up with her, but Kagome knew in her heart he truly still loved her. She would give anything to be with him. She would even give herself a second time if only to be near him.

Kagome lies back down upon the modernized futon that was elevated off the floor about a foot. The piece of furniture was currently laid out from its folded couch form. Every morning Naraku always set it up back to a couch to save space in his room. She sighed swallowing loudly as he settled back squarely between her spread legs. Kagome had had sex with Naraku once before, when they were still dating. They had been together for eight months, two weeks, and six days. Kagome was only fifteen, so it had been quite a shock when he asked to 'have' her. Kagome smiled at her initial response. Which was a tremendous blush and running from the room. She just couldn't believe it and when he actually said it out loud, Kagome was shocked. She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.

Eventually, after thinking about it and the honest look Naraku gave her made her consent to it. When they actually did it, it hurt so horribly. Her insiders felt ripped, torn, and sore for days afterward. So, it was natural for her to refuse to do it again especially since Naraku asked the very next day and every day after that. It seemed as though he assumed they were now sexually active and would do it everyday. Kagome wasn't comfortable at that. She thought he would understand, but he didn't. He'd walked away from her and said she was inconsiderate of his needs, to just allow him the pleasure once and then take it away. Naraku said she was only toying with him and Kagome wanted to make him understand that that wasn't it. Kagome just wasn't ready for it, but if it meant losing him…maybe the second time wouldn't be so bad?

"Then you understand…my needs. If you're not comfortable fulfilling them, then I can go to someone else…"

"NO! …I mean…onegai, be gentle."

Naraku smiled at his little vixen of a girlfriend. Well, technically Kagome was his ex since they'd separated just a week ago. So, one can imagine his surprise when Kagome showed up on his doorstep at his grandparent's country house. It was summer now and the two had just passed away within a month of each other a couple of weeks ago. Naraku had gone to sort of their things, which he was doing only to get out of his house. Also he was able to get away from his parents while earning brownie points with them while under the guile of a good, helpful son.

They had been together for around nine months. Naraku had been stretched past his limits. He was a man, he had to satiate his own needs and he refused to do it himself anymore. It didn't matter who it was, but having a girlfriend just meant that sex was available whenever he wanted it. There was no need to go out and find some slut no one really cared about that could possibly infect him with diseases. No- Naraku wanted a virgin because then he knew she was clean. That's when Kagome fell into his lap, literally.

It had been a simple, sunny day with clear skies. It wasn't too cold or too hot. The wind had been blowing gently as he passed through the park near his high school. Naraku had decided to take a rest on one of the benches spread randomly around the fenced in area. The park was small and was only there for the residential kids to play in. The area was dominated by a swing set, slide, sand box, a jungle gym, and even a few benches for parents sit on while watching over their children. Naraku was abnormally early leaving his house that day.

His parents rarely noticed his presence anyways. They were simple people with blue collar jobs. The two were always working hard to support their large family of six. Naraku had three brothers and one sister. He was the middle child and the one everyone never saw. Only one of his brothers went to college and he worked to aide the family. His sister was the youngest and still in elementary school. His younger brother was in middle school and he was a senior in high school. The school was one of the best in the area. Naraku knew his parents were being killed to pay the tuition, but he didn't care. He didn't plan on 'supporting' his parents like his elder sibling. He wouldn't be weighed down by that responsibility. No- he would become something and would live as he pleased not weaving around the desires of others. Perhaps it was selfish and ungrateful of his, but Naraku didn't really care.

The sound of scuffing loafers to his right caught his attention briefly, but he ignored it. Instead he kept his eyes focused at the few trees left in the park that grew in the distance in front of him and to the left. However, there was a soft cry and as his head whipped to the right, he say a young girl falling towards him. Naraku couldn't act quickly enough to stop her trip completely and soon that girl had practically landed in his lap. Naraku had reached his arms around her small waist at the last second and pulled her close to him to redirect her from hitting the ground. One would think this was chivalrous, but in that one second where he saw her tripping, Naraku had noticed the sheer beauty of her face. Now that she was perched on his lap, the lightness and thinness of her body excited her.

A smirk had formed on his lips hidden by a lock of hair falling over his shoulder as a plan formulated in his mind. This would be the source of his enjoyment from now on. He would get this girl to love him and in return he would use her to satiate his own lust. So, as he turned to see her blushing cheeks Naraku put on an innocently worried façade. Inside, he laughed as her mouth fell open when she studied his handsome features, for Naraku knew they were.

Naraku drew his tongue down the curve of her neck, abandoning the thoughts of months previous. He loved the shiver coursing through her when he pressed his erection closer to her core. He knew she loved it, Kagome just felt ashamed which was stupid. It was only natural after all and the only purpose humans had on this earth. Well, technically that purpose was to reproduce, but it was the same thing to him. Just remembering that day, Naraku couldn't help, but congratulate himself. The plan had worked perfectly, but it took longer than he originally thought for the girl to descend to his whims. Oh, Kagome accepted his love soon enough, but it took too long to get her in bed.

Naraku slowly inserted his erection into the woman beneath his absorbing each mewl she exuded. Kagome would be addicted to him and then Naraku would throw her away. As for now, her body still aroused him, but when that folly was satisfied Naraku would no longer have any use of her. She would yearn for him as he did for her now, except he wouldn't be there to fulfill that need. Naraku smiled against her neck. He lifted his face to peer into her eyes. The soft smile on her lips once again showed him how naïve Kagome was. She misinterpreted that smile for a loving one instead of what it was. He lowered his head once again leading a trail of kisses to her chest, moving in a slow rhythm within her. A streak of sadism welled inside his being and Naraku suddenly had an urge. Perhaps Kagome could sate more than just his sexual desires?

Naraku's head went reeling at the thought of her agonized screams. How tortured would she be if the man she loved with all her heart destroyed her every hope? Naraku could only imagine what it would be like to break Kagome's indomitable spirit, the one that always surrounded the girl in an impenetrable happiness. Was this what brought on Naraku's arousal for Kagome? This was one experiment he could not ignore. Kagome would know pain: emotional, mental, and physical before she left this country house.

End Flashback-

Naraku swiveled in his desk chair. Thinking about the past seemed to be a habit as of late. Was it because of Kagome's presence once again in his life? Of course, pondering their past together was normal, but he was also remembering his childhood as well. Naraku hadn't seen his parents for three years. After graduating college, he stopped visiting. There was no point. He only visited because they were paying his college tuition. Naraku had risen in the Obaruka Company from a lower level CEO to president, shockingly in only three short years. Though those hellish years seemed like forever to him, but Naraku had bided his time gaining contacts in the black market. Eventually, he was able to overcome the previous owner and gain control.

The first thing he did was return home, ironically. He pulled up in the driveway in his black Porsche. His parents ran out the door with surprised happiness on their faces. Apparently they read about his overtaking in the newspaper. Naraku handed them a check that would cover his full college tuition, room and board, and any other expenses he had during that time. Naraku then left, he wouldn't owe anyone anything. Their confusion was the last vision he had of his parents.

Naraku looked out his window as rain continued to pelt the glass with a commendable ferocity. His thoughts than once again turned to Kagome and Kikyo as well. The two were so alike in appearance, but yet so completely different. Naraku also began to plan his re-teaching of the 'rules' to his Kahi-chan. As he did so, the smile couldn't be relinquished from his lips.

With Kagome-

Kagome awoke cold and empty. She frowned that is before laughing at herself. It was almost incomprehensible that she had just been dreaming of Sesshoumaru of all people. However, she couldn't deny the warmth her heart had gotten from just the memory of those visions. Her first dreams had been purely sexual, a craving her heart had conjured from an attraction Kagome felt for a real person. Now, those imaginings were softer with a tepid heat that was unlike the lava firing her frame from her other dreams. This one left her tingling all over with a residual joy clinging to her skin.

Kagome closed her eyes wishing to remember what it felt like to be loved for just a moment longer. Truth be told, she knew that it was impossible to occur in real life. This was all she had and Kagome would be sure to treasure it. Sesshoumaru, the real one, would never hold her with such tenderness in his eyes and a softness melting his face. His voice would never deepen with care and pull her against him with only the thought of holding her a bit longer.

If Sesshoumaru ever wanted her, it would be like every other man she'd ever met. It would be for sex or something else he could get from her.

"Like Naraku."

Kagome's soft voice echoed in the abyss of her consciousness as all else was voided from her thoughts. The tone was tinged with an unknown sadness and regret. There was a secret longing she'd felt over all the months she'd known Sesshoumaru that was now realized. She knew, from the rare breaches of his unemotional mask of calmness that he did feel something for her. Kagome knew that it wasn't what she wanted. She felt stupid for falling for yet another person that would only break her heart. Maybe this was what attracted her? Every relationship, she'd either felt nothing or something completely opposite of her partner. Inuyasha hadn't loved her as he said, only whom she resembled. Naraku wanted sex as would, most likely, Sesshoumaru if Kagome was to judge his intentions. Hojo had been too kind and god she loved him, but as an older brother.

Kagome rolled over on her side and curled her legs up close to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her middle as a song was recalled in her mind. The music played slowly and gently in her head. The beginning began as if being played in the very room where she laid. That was impossible for there were no speakers or electronics for that matter. However, at this moment, the girl reveled in the peace of her temporary room and sang along with the singer in her mind.

"Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?"

With an unprecedented melancholy lining her voice, Kagome sang the words. Her voice wasn't the best. Sometimes she was a tad out of tune being either too high or too low. Or her voice just plain gave out and instead would be whispered into the quiet of the room, but regardless tears fell for the first time she'd returned with Naraku.

"Knew you were here,

And beside the note,  
You left on my bed  
Where I held you so close.  
Did you think I'd forget?  
Couldn't be more of a mess,  
For to breathe,  
Used to be another way,  
I'd take you in."

Kagome knew she forgot some of the words as her voice trembled with the quivering of her bottom lip. Tears slid down the corner of her eyes, stopping briefly while going around the end bulb of her nose, and eventually dripped into her mouth. Kagome closed her eyes forcing two and three more tears to slip down her cheeks.

"Well it's time to wake up,  
And separate feelings  
That I keep falling into.  
Each seem like good reasons,  
That I feel a break down,  
I don't care if it shows up,  
I'm praying this for you,  
'Til it's answered I'll say."

She hurt so much right now. Perhaps, strength and courage were traits not contained within her heart? She always seemed to be the weak one. Kagome was the loving person who was seen as beautiful despite her clumsiness and quirky attitude. Her spirit was always complemented and no one would ever believe there was darkness in her heart. She's tried to explain it to Inuyasha once, but he remained convinced that she could do harm and was only a pure hearted person. Didn't they see that wasn't true? Could anyone see beyond the shallow beauty of her face and body to the depths below? Was her soul invisible? Or did it even matter at all?

"Now it seems there's a choice,  
That began with a break,  
So today,  
Know that never again,  
Will I know you that way."

Kagome continued on, her voice gaining strength as she went. Her thoughts only fueled the words as if they spoke from the tortured prison of her heart. She didn't want to feel this way. Kagome though that facing her past and dealing with this terror she had for it…would see her free. Kagome believed that for once, she could have hope again and the trust that not every man in the world was destined to hurt her. Kagome's body shook and her breath buckled. She sniffled as her nose ran with the emotional rise within her. Her arms wound tighter around her and she began to pant as a rivers fell down her chin to her neck.

"Well it's time to wake up,  
And separate feelings  
That I keep falling into.  
Each seem like good reasons,  
I'm gonna break down,  
I don't care if it shows up,  
I'm praying this for you,  
'Til it's answered I'll say."

Kagome lifted her face on the pillow as the fabric became soaked. Her head was pounding as a pressure built in her cheeks and forehead. Her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton and the only she could hear was that of her heart. She began to remember the past. The first painful thrusts to the last kick she'd received from that evil man. How could she had been so stupid? Kagome always thought she wasn't naïve, but here she did it again. She trusted that the same thing wouldn't happen again hadn't she? She may have convinced herself that she could take it even if it did, but that a lie. Kagome was scared and once again riddled with hopelessness. No one was going to save her. No one would notice the marks she left in the cabinet and no one was going to ever find her if they did. Kagome knew somewhere deep within her this was only self-pity taking its hold, but as despair circled her being it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

"Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?  
Am I alone in here?

Kagome whispered, tension escalating. Her terror, sadness, confusion, and even a touch of anger that had been suppressed over the years spilled over her thoughts. Her mind sunk under the power of her heart and Kagome was lost beneath its weight. No longer could she stand this in silence. No longer could she bear this strain and act as if it was nothing.

"Am I alone in here!"

And Kagome screamed.

OKAY! I am such a schmuck, I know. (Using the words of a certain reviewer, lol) I WILL go back to my previous update schedule. Updating once a week has made me lazy and only instigates my writer's block. I will seriously try to keep that promise, since I've broken all the others…-.-

sigh I haven't heard from a lot of my usual reviewers, I fear I've lost you all with my stupidity. .


	48. Sleeping On the Job

Another chapter? A day early! WTF!

Yes- I'm good….alright. I'm hoping to make up for my disappearance.

Sango's face was serious and even Miroku was sobered as well. Sango had just finished telling her suspicions about Kagome's disappearance and about that day with the diary. Miroku was now kneeling in front of the sink where the initials were scratched into the wood. When he turned, his eyes looked almost black instantly of their usual humorous violet. Sango sighed.

"Where do you think she'd hide the key to that art room?"

"Most likely, it won't be in neither a common nor an unusual place, but rather one that is meaningful to Kagome. It would be somewhere that she would easily remember it."

Sango paused, still not used to this ponderous and solemn Miroku. They'd been dating for a few weeks now, but still she'd rarely seen this side of him. Only like three times and all three were while he was working. Or at least when he was observing his notes trying to come up with solutions to the epidemic sickness he was currently partnered with Kagome to solve. It always confused Sango because as soon as Miroku caught sight of her, the expression was lost and a lecherous grin would appear. Sango almost wanted to see him so calm like this, but not when in such hazardous situations.

Sango shook her head and moved to sit at the small kitchen table. She rested her chin on her hands and racked her brain. Sango spanned her memory of all the times she ever came into Kagome's apartment. Were their any occurrences where Kagome was acting strangely or trying to hide something? Sango suddenly sat upright as such a memory came to her.

"Miroku, we have to check her closet."

"Why would we look in the closet?"

"That's where the key is; at least I think it might be."

"Are there any other possibilities that you can think of?"

"No, not really…I just remember catching Kagome in her closet once. She was acting pretty suspicious. I thought she was hiding something, but I just forgot about it until now."

"Then let's check it out."

Miroku turned and exited the kitchen, hanging a left and began to walk down the hall towards the back of the apartment. He had just reached Kagome's do when he noticed Sango wasn't following. Instead her voice called out to him, making him stop his movement to Kagome's bedroom.

"Um…Miroku, where are you going?

"To Kagome's…closet?"

"Oh! No, I meant the hall closet, not the one in her bedroom."

Miroku's brow wrinkled in thought. He moved next to Sango and peered passed her at the hall closet which was more like a coat closet since it was near the door. Indeed, when it was opened, a variety of coats and jackets could be seen. Also in there was a pink bicycle stored behind them. Sango smiled at that bike. Kagome had had it since she was in high school. Sango had asked about it before and that was the response she was given. It was actually in pretty good condition. There were a few dents that could be scene from, no doubt, Kagome falling over or running into something when she wasn't paying attention.

Sango laughed, which caused Miroku to look at her in concern. Sango turned to look at him, humor still dancing in her eyes. However, as he watched the temporary happiness melted away like the last wax of a candle and the burning flame flickered out. Sango moved into the closet where she had seen Kagome that day. She gave Miroku a pointed look before bending over and peering into the darkness. The woman moved onto her knees pushing aside the front bike wheel a tad. Sango coughed as dust flew into her face.

"Maybe this isn't right…there's too much dust. Its like no one's been in here for weeks and I know for a fact that Kagome goes in that room at least twice a week."

"Hm…well keep looking anyways. Maybe there's something that could clue us in."

Sango nodded and, with a hand still over her mouth, brushed the dust lightly trying not to stir up too much. Cinnamon eyes wandered aimlessly over the wooden floor, as if some secret lay in the laminate planks.

"Wait…laminate?"

A look over her shoulder told Sango what she was looking for. The rest of Kagome's flooring was natural wood. Even where there was carpet put down, the wood was still beneath and still the majority of the carpet was just area rugs.

Sango ran a finger carefully along the edge of the laminate. She smiled when she saw that it wasn't glued down, just clicked and locked into place like puzzle pieces. It was easier and cheaper after all.

"If I can just get the edge…"

Sango stuck her tongue out on her upper lip in her struggle. She could only hope that this wasn't for naught. With a sharp pull, the flooring lifted with more ease that Sango had originally thought there would be. She fell back onto her butt with the laminate square in two pieces above her head.

"Great. Now I'll have to figure out how to get it back together again."

Sango shook her head in dismay, almost fearing the headache that was no doubt soon to come. However, brown eyes lightened when they alighted upon a manila folder laying flat on the bottom of the closet.

"It…was beneath the laminate? Kagome what could you be thinking?"

Sango slid onto her knees and picked up the folder as if it were some excavated artifact from centuries past. Plopping down onto the couch, Sango halted at the seal. What was wrong with her? This wasn't hers! She was so invading Kagome's privacy! Sango's eyes glanced in the general direction of the kitchen and then back to the envelope. With a sigh and a growl Sango tore open the seal.

"Screw this."

Sango pulled out its contents. She was shocked to find…photographs? Sango flipped them over and immediately felt guilty. At first, she thought it may mean Kagome's future rescue, but this was something she should never had seen. The first picture she flipped to was of a little Kagome holding hands were a handsome man with short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Her dad…"

Throughout the entire set, each one held Mr. Higurashi. Sango stuffed the pictures back into the envelope. She then walked the short distance across the room and tossed it back on the floor. She recovered the flooring from where she threw it near the name and replaced it with much more ease than she ever thought possible.

"She doesn't want to see them. It must be too hard for her to remember. I always wondered why there were never any pictures of her dad."

Her cinnamon eyes laced with sadness as she situated the bike back over to the center of the closet. Sango dusted off her hands and turned her back to the closet with her hands on her hips. Kagome would be really mad if she ever found out Sango discovered those. Sango would tell her about it if it was important…or ever came up in normal conversation. Obviously this was something Kagome wanted to keep hidden, even from herself judging by the lengths she took to put it there. But…maybe Kagome didn't stick it there? It was possible Kagome's mother did.

"Nah, no one but Kagome would think to do something so stupid."

Sango looked around and saw no Miroku in sight. She heard scuffling coming from Kagome's bedroom. Sango's face flushed and hoped the pervert wasn't going through Kagome's underwear drawer because he was really going to get it this time if he was. With that, Sango stomped off with murder in her eyes.

With Sesshoumaru-

The night was falling fast as a solemn sleeper slumped in his desk chair. Long silver hair fell loose around his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's weary eyes had finally shut in exhaustion. The entire day was filled with paperwork. He had resigned himself to personally reviewing the epidemic coursing through Tokyo's streets. Case after case he searched for a link to tie the entire piece together, but there was none that even his trained eyes could see. Besides the common symptoms and ages there was little to be learned of their similarities. Each person's background was different. A few had diabetes, but not all and so that seemed as if it was pure coincidence.

It was now past ten o'clock. He should have been home hours ago, but a quick call two hours ago had alerted Kaede to his late return. The old woman had been more than happy to look after his ward. The lights of the city blazed in neon behind his shuttered window panes. Sesshoumaru's head lolled to one side as his bangs fell over his eyes. Long lashes caused even more shadows on smooth, pale cheeks that any woman would dream to possess. However, deep in the mind of the slumbering man, all was not well. Unexpected dreams arose in his subconscious and took him for quite the meandering ride.

Dream-

"Sesshou…mmph"

Kagome bit her bottom lip drawing the tender flesh into her own mouth. Her chin rose to expose more of her slender neck. Kagome moaned once again no longer holding back. There was no one here; they were all alone in the dark office. The woman drew her delicate fingers strikingly through his long hair. Kagome clutched him closer, not wishing to ever let him go.

"Uhn."

Sesshoumaru's voice was muffled against the soft skin of her stomach. He kissed a soft path from her ribs to her belly button. Golden eyes observed it curiously, as if he'd never seen one before. He opened his mouth and drove his tongue into the shallow hole nipping the upper edge as he did so. The woman above him responded instantly, loving his fiery touch, by arching further into his mouth. Sesshoumaru smirked, this woman was so easy. It was taking candy from a baby…and the candy was oh-so-delicious.

Kagome's mind was blurred. A haze of colors as her eyes blinked furiously trying to focus on something other than the male between her legs. She quivered beneath him. His soft skin tight and smooth against his hard body was a pleasant contrast to the stiff desk below her. Currently she was laid out on the mahogany desk with her legs hanging loosely spread next to Sesshoumaru's thighs. Her hands moved swiftly since her mouth was desperately seeking his. Fingers reached around his ears drawing him up away from her torso.

Sesshoumaru allowed his attention to be drawn away from that delectably ticklish navel. His little vixen kissed him hard as soon as he was within reach. Her arms slithered under his and yanked him harshly against her. The pads of his fingers ran over the ridges of her hips to her lower back. Sesshoumaru lifted her up lightly and Kagome arched back making Sesshoumaru come even closer.

The entwined couple fell over onto the poor piece of furniture. However the sturdy piece didn't even creak under the added weight. Sesshoumaru was still partly standing on the floor and he was supported on his elbows. He searched the face of his beloved feline. She was indeed like a cat. Kagome acted as if he was the one to come to her, but all the while he was being manipulated. Each look or random touch was calculated whether it be by fate or Kagome's planning, the two always seemed to be in the most interesting situations. Even so, slowly Kagome sank her claws in more than just his fortune and gradually Sesshoumaru became addicted to her innocently alluring ways.

Kagome lifted her hips wanting the completion only he, Sesshoumaru, could give her. An exasperated groan met his eyes and he untangled their dancing tongues. A frown marred his glass-like features. Lust still reigned in his molten orbs, but something else twitched in the depths. Sesshoumaru hauled both of them up. With a single lift, he moved Kagome to straddle his hips and Sesshoumaru sat in his nearby chair. Kagome tilted her head as she towered over him for once.

Sesshoumaru ran his hands along her bare thighs, the skirt hoisted up revealing some of her rear as well. A soft hand ran through his bangs and then down to cup his cheek. Kagome placed a soft kiss on his brow, still warm from their encounter.

The male leaned back from her. Gold melded with blue as the intensity of each increased. Something deep inside him was searching for an answer. What answer that was, Sesshoumaru didn't know. Warm, sparkling sapphire shimmered elegantly as shadows from the shaded windows passed over her face. A small smile, one so delicate, it was only ever meant for him tilted her lips. Kagome leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. Their bangs intermingled freely. One whisper spread through the veiled silence of the interior.

"Aishiteru."

Kagome then hugged her beloved close to her. His head rested against her ample chest. Normally this would have embarrassed her terribly, but it was Sesshoumaru.

I love him completely. Just the smell of his hair sets me at ease. The softness of his eyes that I know is only for me. I love his dry humor, the strength and dignity he always carries himself with. The stern gentleness he raises Rin with, and even that stupid arrogance that always makes me so mad. No matter how much I tried to stop it, I've fallen for him.-

Kagome clutched him tighter in that darkness with Sesshoumaru's arms around her waist holding her evermore.

End Dream-

Sesshoumaru didn't awake with a start. Rather his eyes opened slowly as if clearing for the first time in his life. Those thoughts were Kagome's, but they were almost spoken in his mind. In the dream, they echoed across his mind in a kind whisper. At first they were distraught and almost confused, but towards the end…the warmth and force their meaning carried was still left within his being, even now.

Sesshoumaru stood from his seat, noting the slight shakiness in his knees. A finger slipped between the blinds, moving them aside. The dancing lights characteristic of Tokyo blazed across his face. Sesshoumaru turned away rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. This wasn't good, not at all. They say one's dreams represents your heart's true desires, the ones you may not even be aware of. Is that truly what he wanted to hear? Or was it just a passing infatuation as he first assumed? Did he want her to love him? Was it Kagome he wanted to love him, or was she just his desire manifesting itself in his dreams?

Sesshoumaru slipped around his desk, turning off his computer's switch as he went. No more work would be accomplished tonight. Dangerous thoughts he'd long ago banished from his soul swelled in his heart once again. However, with these thoughts…also brought the unbidden remembrance of his mother's broken dream of love.

This is per Ami Mizuno's request: Though its not really what you wanted I think…but I'm starting to set up a connection for the pairing. That's always good news, right!

Much appreciation goes out to my mechanical beta, Wolf Jade, and my content beta, Tsuki Yume!


	49. Broken Flood Gates

This chapter is dedicated to Raven Skye Blackhawk! I love all of my reviewers….

He stood up so quickly, he chair was knocked over sideways on the floor. Deep red eyes widened as his hands pressed hard against the desk to keep his balance. The scream was a high pitched shriek that it severely shocked him from his thinking state. He had been posed much like the thinking man, hunched over in his seat with his chin perched on a fisted hand. Except Naraku looked less like art and more like an ape, a handsome one, but an ape none the less. The sound died down after only a few seconds. It was brief, but the emotion in it could be practically felt. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"I could never forget that voice."

Yes- he'd heard his precious Kahi-chan scream many times just like that. His sick pleasure was derived from those very arousing noises Kagome would make in her pain. The question was what was it that caused her to scream now? Naraku sighed, rolling his head from side to side all the while cracking his neck. The series of clicks gave away how stiff his neck had become. Did she attempt to hurt herself? That couldn't be right. There was nothing for her to even cut herself, unless she broke the water bin he'd left in there. Naraku would have heard the alarm if the window was broken or even scratched the one that only sounded in his office.

Naraku smirked, "Perhaps she's just frustrated."

With confident, yet lazy strides Naraku made his way out of the study that served partly as an office and a reading room. His destination was clear and obvious. His thoughts continued in a non-stop motion whirling through his consciousness. Perhaps this was an invitation to begin her lessons again? Kagome did seem to be one for torture if not by him then by implementing it on herself. There were so many examples he'd discovered so craftily through his contacts and the surveillance he'd had on her over the past couple of weeks since he'd seen her at the park.

Naraku had set up Kikyo to ask Inuyasha what he knew of Naraku's connection to Kagome. If this plan of his was to succeed, which was to take advantage of Kagome's appearance back in his life, then Naraku would have to make sure there were no interruptions. No surprise rescue parties barging in through his door. Of all the people Kagome knew Inuyasha was the most barbaric and hot-blooded. If he caught wind of it, no matter that they weren't dating anymore, Inuyasha would play her knight in shining armor. He might have a hell of a law suit that this time he couldn't avoid.

Back then Naraku worried, if at all, about being caught by the police. However, no case ever came up in the departments. So, after some digging on the internet, along with some not-so-legal hacking, Naraku found that Kagome was visiting a counselor. The notes said Kagome to be suicidal. The girl seemed to have divulged little to nothing to any person about what happened. The counselor's report was simply that Kagome was tired of living and had needed an escape, so she ran away from home.

This time, his relations with the police had come in handy and ever since he has kept them strong. It will be easy enough to quiet a girl who claimed he raped her by just stating that the girl was after his money. All would be well as long as the Takarashi's meddling sons heard nothing of it.

Now, envision his shock to discover what it is Inuyasha had to say. The fool always was like melted butter when it came to Kikyo. To Inuyasha's knowledge, Kagome only had one boyfriend in her past. His name was Hobo…or something of that sort. Some boy Kagome had felt was more like a brother than a lover. Inuyasha like most in Kagome's life knew nothing of Naraku and he was once someone Kagome considered her love.

Naraku chuckled, "Kagome, my dearest sweet. You've told no one have you?"

The male folded his hands behind his back, sticking out his chest as he walked. He looked the part of a noble in his ancient style robes of grey blue and tabi socks. A wicked smile rested on his lips. No one knew of him and that knowledge gave him even more arrogance than before.

…..With Kagome…..

The peace was unsettling, like a rapid increase of the tide. It was like a slow dragging rip-tide with waters that couldn't wash her away. The tepid, glass-like fingers of the liquid engulfed and swallowed her whole. The miniscule twisting of her soul that with each heart beat red was sent pouring from her eyes like tears. This unfathomable despair hauled her down and Kagome disappeared beneath the waves of unconsciousness.

Like an anchor locked around her ankles, her overwhelmed heart fell down to the ocean's depths to the very pits of her chest. Sinking…sinking forever as if there was no end to the turbulent chaos around her. Heavy lashes fluttered against drowning cheeks before opening to show the palest blue irises that reflected the dead. Eyes that couldn't see, that would never see again. There were two orbs of a mirror into the past and linking the soul, emotions frozen in time.

Her mouth opened and fleeing bubbles floated up from the cave of her throat to the shining surface above. Calm dappling highlights danced likes marionettes bound by the sun's wishes. Here and there, back again, add a twist and jump to the left. There was no beginning; there was no end of this dive into the dark. The light left behind as only a memory to stilled pupils that would never contract to their brilliancy. Water flooded her lungs, swarming the caverns and breaking the gates. Her arms felt heavy, she noticed somewhere in the mull of her mind. A soft tinkling of shells entered her ears as they brushed against one another on the bottom of the ocean.

Kagome's body was weary, tired, and made no struggle upon its descent. Down, down, Kagome's head began to spin. No long were thoughts invading the peace or confusing her about how she was feeling. No longer did she care about who would find out her secret. If they found out, would she be disgraced? Or would her captor be the one…to fall beneath his status? It didn't matter, she decided with a shake of her head, because she had already hit bottom. The seaweed swayed around her acting as a living mattress more comfortable then she ever thought possible. Her hair spilled and lifted, passing across her vision now and then. Dirtied like the sins of man, sand crept over her skin embedding itself in every nook and cranny. A cynical disbelief slithered into her heart to take a stronger hold on her mind, but with a simple smile all doubt was cast from her heart. Why did it matter? Why did she hide it? What was wrong with it? But mostly…why did it take so many years for her to finally let go?

Kagome thoughts were jumbled and she felt herself lying against the basin of the ocean floor. Images collaged together in one large continuous flash that contorted her face with the memories. One was of her father walking with her in their favorite park. Then it morphed to the vision of that same man lying limp on his hospital room bed. Her mother's laughter in the kitchen baking cookies with Souta to crying on knees holding her beloved husband's hand. Behind her eyelids, Kagome saw Souta running with the neighborhood kids, still too young to have ever met the first love of Kagome's life that had long been lost.

The water rippled over her bare flesh as a spongy sea grass ran along her frame in a passing surge. There was a sense of freedom welling within her belly. The fire burned with an intense strength that gradually grew from the pit of her being all the way down to her toes. The heat swept up to her neck in a single flourish that repeated itself with a stronger flame each time. A whisper spoke from within her breast and her heart beat once again. Over and over the same phrase, the exact words recurring in her mind until they leapt from her lips. Kagome's eyes narrowed flourishing with life once more. A devastatingly gorgeous smile, free of the sadness, hatred, and guilt she'd harbored for nearly a decade broke free of its restraints.

Before Kagome knew it, she was standing above her futon panting heavily. Her long hair tangled and in waves randomly possessing her shoulders for their reign. The curling ends reached for the ground in black tendrils of unmasked chaos that somehow made the woman's appearance that much wilder and irresistible.

"Never again….never…never again." Her voice was strained, almost guttural.

Kagome stood up from her hunched position. She lifted herself and stretched her arms high above her head. An urge welled in her breast and soon…she was laughing. It was a joyous tickling in her throat and stomach like a feather goading her on. Kagome held her sides and tried to muffle her mirth with her hand. It was too much. Kagome laughed, her face upturned towards the heaven. Her glee was uncontained and unstoppable. What brought it on, she would never know. Her body had finally broken down, but now the result? Kagome could finally rebuild. Her mind was clear of the painful memories and she understood them for what they were. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake that was connected with youth. With a sigh and a smile which seemed to be everlasting, Kagome let it go.

Like the ocean of her dream, her black, awful past was deleted from her heart. All that was left…was a warmth and true happiness Kagome had thought would never be achieved. Now, she wondered from where it stemmed, but that would be left for later. Kagome would bask in this for as long as it lasted for it truly was a gift to be free. Her father's death, her grandfather's illnesses, and her first love were filed away. Kagome couldn't forget any of them, for some were still present. Yes, her grandfather was sick, but he was still alive. Each call from her mother would still give her a heart attack, but hope would be dominant in her heart, no fear anymore. Kagome's father, the loving man, would remain perfect just as he was. Naraku…well to be honest he didn't matter right now.

"Because I…I am finally…finally free." Kagome whispered with that same beguiling smile.

...With Sango…

Sango was certainly shocked to see a rather delightful picture upon entering Kagome's bedroom. Miroku was on his knees and elbows with his head stuck the closet. The man was apparently digging for something. Sango suddenly had an urge and for once she just went with it. Miroku was her boyfriend after all. Very quietly, the woman crept up behind him and dropped onto her knees. Sango was having quite a time keeping her giggles in check.

Miroku's head shot up and he lifted himself off his elbows to rest only supported by his knees. Sango reacted immediately, pulling her hands from their frisky position on Miroku's rear.

"Why, Sango, I had no idea!" His voice layered with the usual lechery.

"I couldn't resist."

"I'm rubbing off on you…"

"That wasn't an invitation."

"Well, I've never seen a better invitation." His voice slightly hurt.

Sango laughed slightly knowing he was only joking. She reached her arms around his waist and laid her head against her back. Miroku heard her sigh behind him and covered her hands with his own.

"It'll be alright. I think I've found it."

"Found what?"

Miroku chuckled at her muffled response.

"Don't lose hope, Sango my dear. I've found the key."

"Are you serious!"

Sango peered around his shoulder and there lying in his hand was the key. She'd recognize it because it was very old fashioned with a large handle. The door to her art room was the only one where the locks weren't replaced. Kagome had all the other door knobs redone because they were rusted and some were even hard to turn. That door however was in the best shape and so Kagome, being the cheap, or rather poor, college student that she was, left it alone. This is what she briefly explained to Miroku before they both started searching for the treasure.

The handle had, ironically, a four leaf clover embedded in it and the brass was had a worn, aged look. What was important was that they had finally found it, but where? Sango then looked at her boyfriend strangely.

"Hey Miroku, where did you find the key?"

"In the closet like you said. You were looking in the hallway, so I thought I'd look in the bedroom."

"I get that, but where in the closet?"

"It was in this old jewelry box."

Sango's face contorted. She'd never seen it before, but the box was obviously old. There was another sturdier, newer jewelry box on top of it. Miroku had obviously put everything back as it was when he found it. This newer one had shining surface that was sanded, stained, and polished. There were black ink designs on the lid and a brand new brass hinge. Upon looking inside, Sango found it empty. She moved this one to the side and kneeled down next to Miroku. The two barely fit shoulder to shoulder in front of the small closet. The hallway closet was nearly twice the size.

The container Miroku had indicated was much older. The wood was slightly rotten and the corners cracked. A weaving vine design was carved all along the sides and on the top was another design, but this one was different. The double thick lines moved in what seemed to be a more determined pattern. With her finger tip, Sango traced it and as she did so, she began to understand what it was.

"H.H. for Higurashi Hiromi."

"Is that one of Kagome's relatives?"

"You could say that. Kagome only spoke of him once or twice."

Was this yet another item left to Kagome by her father? Hadn't her grandfather also been called Hiromi as well? Perhaps it went back another generation. With a slightly trembling hand, Sango lifted the lid. Inside were small, random things. There was a thimble, a set of matches partly used, a marble, a folded piece of paper, and a picture. Sango unfolded the paper. The note was simple, all it was: to my darling. Then it was signed with a set of the letter 'h' once again. The picture, once flipped over was someone Sango couldn't recognize. It was a young woman. However, Sango discarded it all back into the box. Now wasn't the time for this. They had the key that was all that mattered.

"Come on, we have to get those journals. We have to find out who 'O.N.' is."

"Wouldn't a phone book be easier?"

Sango scowled and swatted the man without even looking behind her. A few minutes later and the pair had entered the forbidden room. The door had opened easy enough with just a slight creak of the hinge. Sango had walked straight to the shelves that she knew rested behind the closed, sliding closet doors. Sango slid her hand carefully along the edge of the wall where she knew that one journal would be found. She stuck her tongue out with her effort. The book seemed kind of jammed, but one hard yank and it was released.

"I don't know where the others are. Maybe you could look for them while I skim this?"

"Why do you get to read Kagome's most personal thoughts?" Miroku whined.

"Because I'm her best friend and besides I don't think you can take her wrath."

Miroku shuddered and set about searching through yet another closet.

I would much rather be searching Sango for interesting hiding places…-

He grinned, but that was short lived since a paint brush was quietly chucked at the back of his head. Miroku laughed while rubbing his poor cranium.

"It was worth the pain."

….Later on….

"Any luck?"

Miroku asked moving to sit next to Sango. He handed her the glass of water which she took while still skimming the pages of the second journal. Miroku had just left for the kitchen wishing for a short break. He'd found six journals so far and honestly doubted there were any others. The first one Sango had found hadn't been the one she remembered before. Kagome had moved it and substituted it for another. However, he had unearthed it from underneath the other bookshelf. He'd caught a glimpse of it, but it took the good part of a half hour to wrench it out.

"No…nothing about the letters, but these four seems to go in order. They pretty much say what happened and from what I gather…"

Sango glanced up at Miroku with tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to keep her voice even. Sango had been reading and noticed tears staining the pages in many places. Kagome hadn't accomplished this task easily. Some pages were even ripped out. There were many holes, but Sango was getting a pretty clear, gruesome picture.

"It wasn't pretty."

"What about the remaining two?"

"Well…that one is random thoughts," She pointed to the one in Miroku's hands, "and this one is all about some guy named Naraku."

"Naraku? Could that be the 'N'?" Miroku asked.

"Well, that's what I thought at first, but his full name is Sagakara Naraku."

"Hey, do you think she meant THE Sagakara Naraku?" Miroku's eyes widened.

"Yeah, the one who just overtook…Obaruka! 'O.N'!"

"Why wouldn't she just put 'S.N.'?"

"I don't know. Sometimes even I can't understand Kagome's logic."

"Maybe she thought someone would make the connection?"

"Or maybe when she wrote this in her journal, she didn't want anyone to make the direct link. So she put the name of his company instead of his actual last name."

"But Naraku didn't take over Obaruka Corp. until late last year."

"Yeah, that's what I don't get."

"Let me see it."

Sango handed over the book. He brought it close to his face and sniffed lightly. His eyebrows knitted. Then he handed it back.

"This one was written much more recently than the others."

"How do you know that?"

"The ink, you can still smell it."

Sango looked wonderingly at Miroku. Sometimes he could be so smart; she just didn't know what to do with him.

"Then she put 'O.N.' on the cabinets hoping I'd remember?" Sango asked.

"It's possible."

"Then we'll have to go with it. Do you think we should call the police?"

"Yes, if not just to state she's missing. I'll know someone on the force that might help us. Maybe he can help us."

"Oh…you mean it's not a 'she'? That must be a first."

"You wound me, dearest Sango."

"Oh save it!"

Sango marched from the room and grabbed her coat from the couch. Sango could hear Miroku talking with someone on his cell still in Kagome's art room. His voice was deeper and seemed to get right to the point. She was sure she heard Naraku's name some where in the conversation, but she wasn't sure. In less than five minutes, Miroku walked out and did the same.

"He'll meet us halfway at this coffee shop we always meet at."

Soon the two were on their way to the meeting place to talk with Miroku's friend. Sango hugged one of his arms close to her while her other hand grasped his as they walked. Her face touched his shoulder lightly. Miroku threaded his fingers with hers and a kind and honest look warmed his violet eyes.

...With Sesshoumaru…

"I do not appreciate being called at home."

"Yes sir, I understand that. I thought you just might want to know."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. The call had been short, but regardless, it was too long for his tastes. Hiten had called. He was the cop that had showed up at the crime scene when Rin had been attacked. Apparently, the man had wanted him to know that the woman who had protected his daughter was missing. As if he didn't know that already. The wench had missed work for the past two days. Tardiness was a loathsome quality, but absence was not understandable. Besides, the girl hadn't skipped a day before this, so Sesshoumaru supposed this was a little bit odd. Knowing Kagome, she'd come even if she was sick.

Hiten had also stated that her disappearance was brought to the attention of the police a few minutes ago. Her absence is being described as kidnap and there was a suspect. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at the name, Sagakara Naraku. The man was attempting to overthrow his company. Was this another ploy to try and corrupt him? Sesshoumaru paced in his office.

He could hear Rin chatting along with Kohaku in the living room. They were watching that English game show channel again. Only the gods know which one it was this time. The charade had begun a routine for the two kids. They tested their knowledge and interpretation skills of the English language. It was a race of some sort to discover the puzzle. Sometimes they figured it out fifteen minutes or so before the actual contestants, not including commercials.

Sesshoumaru sat down in his desk chair. He wouldn't act brashly. If this was about him, then Naraku obviously planned to use the girl against him. Rumors had been flying that there was some connection between Kagome and him. They were false. Kagome meant nothing to him. At least that's what his kind concluded, but those words left an uncertain emptiness in him that Sesshoumaru couldn't understand. Then there was his initial reaction when he heard it was possible she could have been kidnapped. First there was disbelief and he had asked who it was that alerted the police. A friend named Hirakata Miroku. At this name, Sesshoumaru began to take the threat a tad more serious. He felt a sinking in his chest, but the muscles of her shoulders and abs had indefinitely constricted in what could only be known as anxiety. Even now his hand and jaw kept clenching and unclenching. Was…he worried?

Sesshoumaru stood and prepared to give Naraku an impromptu visit. His mind argued that it wasn't because of the girl, but rather that the bastard was taking over his company. However, his heart was much more at ease knowing that he was at least going to make certain it was just a rumor. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"This is definitely not good news."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, for once allowing himself to do so. He seemed to be inflicted with too many headaches as of late and they are all because of one slip of a girl named Kagome.

Nearly twice as long. Do you love me? Tell me!


	50. The Dance Of Her Memory

Naraku pulled a key from inside the breast of his blue grey kosode. The soft, silky material was always his favorite. The loose, freedom of the cloth was something he approved of more than slacks and dress shirts. When at home, Naraku always preferred the more traditional style of dress. It suited him better.

With a click, the door slid open. Naraku took a step back when he glanced inside. His eyes twitched. Kagome, whom was supposed to be his devastated prisoner, was currently dancing across the floor. Her eyes were closed and for once she wasn't tripping because there wasn't really any furniture. She had rolled up her futon and put it in the chair he had left for himself to sit in. The water bowl rested beneath it in between the feet. Naraku looked back at the twirling girl with an odd sense of fatigue. Kagome wasn't one to ever submit easily. Last time she was stubborn and her fear drove her past anything he threw at her. Now…now she was dancing while humming to herself some tune. Naraku continued to observe her. His only thought, 'How can her friends stand her?'

Kagome kept her arm raised gently stiff where it would rest against an invisible shoulder. Her other stretched out to grasp a hand that wasn't there, but in her mind she could almost feel his soft skin against her own. Lightly she reenacted the music of their dance as her steps remained short. Right now, Kagome wasn't in a dingy, scarcely decorated room. She wasn't gliding across the room in bare feet and a sleeping yukata that had been left for her by the door. Rather, she was elegantly composed in her yin yang kimono and petal soft slippers allowing Sesshoumaru to lead her across the floor. Their steps were light and quick, despite the limited mobility her clothing permitted.

His long hair would absently touch her arm now and then when they changed directions. His molten eyes pierced hers with a lazy intensity that made a content smile cross her lips. Kagome could still feel the warmth and strength his very being radiated. Her head fall against his shoulder as the music slowed and his arms wrapped around to touch her lower back. Sesshoumaru's head dipped to smell her hair pulled back into an elegant bun courtesy of Sango. A butterfly kiss slanted against her slender throat eliciting a gasp from the circle of her lips. Sapphire eyes glistened happily in the dimly lit room that was slighted only in the polished area of the dance floor. A perfect smile of straight teeth widened with bliss when her Sesshoumaru's thinly masculine lips blessed her with the rarity of a grin all his own.

Kagome stiffened, sensing another presence in the room with her. Suddenly, her vision disappeared with the opening of her eyes. The glowing candles and table of delicious sweets was swept away. All that remained was the pristine, light-colored dorm she was currently trying to escape from. There in the corner, leaning in the doorway was her so-called captor. His eyes were slanted with amusement and a smoldering smirk lay across his face.

"My, my…who was it you were dancing with? I simply must know."

Kagome blushed being caught in such a childishly naïve act. To play make believe in order to evade reality, hadn't she decided she wasn't going to do that? Didn't she promise to take her life and problems head on? Wasn't that partly why she came? Kagome sighed. It was such a lovely dream though, one that was worth going back on her word. The memory of his eyes that night, how he held her so daintily like she would break, and the kiss she willingly gave would be forever imprinted in her dreams. After all, Sesshoumaru was out of her grasp and he wasn't the type that, as he would put it, 'lower himself' to be with another person especially if they were below his status. Kagome smiled.

"What's that old saying? That's for me to know and you to find out."

Naraku's smirk disappeared, replaced by a disappointed frown. Kagome was mocking him. That was something he would not allow. It was clear to him that she was thinking of someone. A memory was recalled in his mind of a certain pair walking through the park behind two little children. The foursome was heading towards the city, for dinner most likely. Naraku closed his eyes briefly. It was the first time he'd seen Kagome in the flesh since his plan began.

Kagome grew wary at his silence, even more so when he chuckled at her expense. Kagome took a cautious step back. Whenever Naraku laughed, it was similar to the majority of Sesshoumaru's smiles, nothing good ever became of them. Both were similar in that respect also. Those who faced that reaction always came out for the worse from the passive aggressive behavior than their anger. Naraku slowly advanced, surprised only minutely when Kagome stopped retreating. It was so like her, he knew better than to expect his little kitten to back down. When cornered, given the right circumstances, Kagome could become quite the lynx when the need to for protection arose.

_Good…I'm looking forward to it._

…With Miroku and Sango…

"So you actually believe us!"

Sango nearly dropped her coffee cup in shock. Her cinnamon eyes were wide and unbelieving. Currently the three were sitting in a booth in a secluded corner of a coffee shop. Music, that at this time was popular, played in the background. There were several chatting groups of girls all huddled around their tables giggling about something. Then the guys would lean back in their booths and check out the girls that were unknowingly doing the same, just a little less obviously. The cashier was singing along with the radio as she filled out the next customer's order. The last one in line, then she could finally take a break.

Miroku put an arm around Sango's shoulders, sighing at the warning in her narrowed eyes. He pulled her back against the seat, close to him. She held his other hand under the table. Something about being in his embrace seemed to calm her. Still, Sango was surprised, happy of course that their story was believed, but still shocked. This wasn't just anyone they were accusing. It was Sagakara Naraku! A multibillionaire businessman whose company was responsible for producing the medicine she took for headaches. He was constantly in magazines and was said to be one of the most eligible bachelors along with Takarashi Sesshoumaru, of course.

Inuyasha used to be one of those as well, despite his well established temper. They just called him 'sensitive' and the opposite of his unemotional half-brother. The girls fawned over him dreaming some nonsense of him being sweet and caring under his angry façade, just like Sesshoumaru. Girls today were really stupid. Inuyasha was arrogant, impulsive, and somewhat annoying. He wasn't some prince to sweep you off your feet. He'd most likely drop you to go take care of some dirt speck on his beloved car. Sango knew him from high school. They'd both gone to a prep school, except he was forced. The guy did have a good heart under all the crap, but it sure was a long dig to find it. Sango sighed. She never did tell Kagome she knew Inuyasha personally. At that thought, Sango choked. Miroku patted her back at which she gave a smile. Sango was never involved with the idiot, but they had been friends once.

_We actually haven't spoken for…wow…four years? We lost contact after high school graduation_.

Sango growled at herself then. Kagome was definitely wearing off on her! The woman turned her attention back to the man in front her, who was taking a long gulp of his coffee. Sango wondered how he could do it because the drink was still steaming hot. Miroku had just told Hiten all of their suspicions about Naraku and Kagome's disappearance. Hiten took everything in and acted as if it was an everyday occurrence, though from what they read of Naraku in Kagome's journals it very well could be. Hiten cleared his throat, grabbing Miroku's attention from Sango's breasts.

"I'll need those journals, just the ones with evidence against him and a testimony from your friend. It's possible, with his lawyers, that he'll be able to turn it all against Kagome."

All three were careful not to say Naraku's name out loud during the whole explanation in case someone was listening. Sango was immediately averse to this course of action only because she didn't want to involve Kagome anymore than she already was. This however, left few options open to them. Naraku couldn't be allowed free. Most likely he wasn't imprisoned last time because Kagome didn't want anyone to know. She was either embarrassed or ashamed, but this time Sango would make sure he wouldn't get away with it.

" We've been after him for awhile. Each time he's escaped on insufficient evidence. With a captive, he'll be incriminated for certain." Hiten folding his hands on the tabletop.

"But we don't even know where Kagome is or if she'd be with him directly. You'd think he'd hold her somewhere else."

"Kagome was kidnapped before, or at least imprisoned since last time she went of her own free will. Perhaps he would take her where he did before as a way to bring back memories." Miroku concluded.

"That would make sense. Naraku is manipulative. He goes to great lengths to inflict upon others, but most times that isn't in the physical sense. In those diaries, on this girl, he was actually physically abusive. That is were he will slip up. If by the chance he does rape her, all we need is one DNA sample to link him to the case." Hiten spoke quite authoritatively.

"If she was being kept at the same place as before, it would be at the country estate that, in the end, his grandparents left him in their will. In Kagome's journal, he was there cleaning up the place. It ended up his when his grandparent's will was read. That house, newly renovated, is the only thing of his past he still keeps around. There has to be a reason." Miroku said.

"In his grandparent's house? How awful to corrupt their memory so."

"Sango, calm down, we are going to find her."

"We can't just knock of his door. We'll need a warrant. I'll have to take those with me as evidence. I can't just ask for a warrant without a verifiable reason." Hiten spoke.

Sango with a hesitant look handed them over. She was so dead when Kagome found out. However, Sango trusted Miroku and this was a friend of his then Hiten could be trusted as well. Hiten gave a nod, but before he left gave one last response.

"I've notified Takarashi Sesshoumaru. Remember from before in the park? I thought it best to let him know since he seemed awfully concerned about her that night." Hiten whispered.

With that, he placed his hat back on his head and walked out the door with a wave, his coffee still in hand. Sango sat confused as Miroku looked at her in question. Then like a light dinging in her head, Sango remembered. Rin had come running into the Chikujitsu late at night. She had been attacked by some thugs and by pure chance, Kagome had been walking by. Of course the dumb idiot stepped in, crutches and all, to try and stop them. All she accomplished was being beaten up two while protecting the small child. Sesshoumaru had been there and so was the familiar face of Hiten. He was the officer who had been sent when Kohaku had called for the police. Sango explained all of this to Miroku and laughed lightly when he shook his head.

"That is so like Kagome."

"Yes, it is."

"We had better let Hiten and the police handle this. We may only make things worse."

Sango gave him a worried glance, but nodded her head in agreement. He gave her hand a squeeze before waving to a passing waitress. The girl, who could be no more than eighteen smiled as she approached. Her uniform was a short black skirt along with an apron over top of her sweater with the shop's logo in the center. Miroku grinned reaching over to clasp her hand. However before he could get any words out, Sango had punched him one to the back of his head. The waitress jumped back, but a blush still painted her cheeks.

"Could we have a refill? Decaf for him, please."

The waitress nodded and walked away giving a cagey glance over her shoulder. Sango slapped Miroku once more for good measure, an angry blush on her face.

"Lecher."

Still, his antics always managed to brighten her mood somehow. Sango looked out the window at the darkening sky, wishing for her friend's safety and return.

I planned to have more in this, but…next chapter, ne? Next chapter, Sesshoumaru's visit. Read and review!


	51. Unexpected Acquaintance

"A-ah."

Kagome made no other sound. Her lips remained firmly closed; she would allow Naraku no opening. If she were to take that deep, calming breath through her mouth as she wished, the man pinning her to the wall would take full advantage of it. No doubt he would thrust his tongue right passed and never let her go until she was unconscious from the lack of oxygen. Given enough time, even with taking in air through the nostrils, there isn't enough supply. Especially since Kagome was ever-so-blessed to have her seasonal allergies acting up right now since it was the beginning springtime. Still, she was on her guard. Naraku had been able to sneak up on her today while she was whisked away dancing…with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was embarrassed that someone caught her, but of course it had to be one of the only people who could be considered an 'enemy.'

_-But I swear, I think of the weirdest people at the strangest times...- _

"Hmm…perhaps I had the wrong impression of you, Kahi-chan. You weren't ever the one to submit."

Naraku's tone iced as his old nickname for her rolled slickly off his tongue. The name came from the first two letters of her first and last name put together in succession. Naraku's normally smooth, even voice was guttural and coarse. It was thick with not only his lust for pain, but also his lust for her body that seems to have only grown in the years they'd been apart. Yet, there was something else. He wanted her to struggle, Naraku wanted defiance because then he could break it. To send what he viewed as an unconquerable spirit into a dark underworld of nightmares and hellish realities that no one of this earth should ever experience.

Naraku's true wish was to send her into unassailable illiteracy, like last time. His pleasure peaked watching her writhing on the bloodied, tile floor. Kagome remembered it, but as if she was a spectral form from without. It was like a dream where she was the main character, the protagonist, yet also there was more noticed then what one could normally see. Kagome saw Naraku hovering over her naked form, blood dripping over his bottom lip while some lingered yieldingly above the rim of the upper. He had licked and drew it all in, tasting the flavor like it was a wine's sharp appeal. His teeth looking vicious and wolfish almost sharper as he widely laughed in his crazed hysteria. His long hair allowed loose from its usual pony tail flowing full around his form like a wavy, ebony veil. It was beautiful and entranced her wide eyes with narrowed irises nearly undetected among the enlarged pool of her pupils. Their nearly charcoal grey hue dissolved, but a stark contrast compared to the whites of her eyes. Kagome has shriveled that day. She wound in on herself, not in body, but in heart and mind. All her guilt and hatred for her weakness and stupidity was focused inward.

Kagome shook her head slightly. Naraku's well-muscled frame was tightly pressed against hers, yet she felt nothing. In her past, her love had blinded her. When he touched, flames engulfed her body spreading goose pimples like wild fire on her skin. She had quivered and shook with a desire she had never known before. In the end, she was disgusted more at herself for actually needing it than him for causing it. This time was different. Kagome would not give in, but she wouldn't struggle as he wanted. Wasted strength and wear would be the outcome of trying to defeat him head on. Kagome would play his game, but she held a few aces up her sleeve and this time she wasn't against cheating.

Naraku frowned. She was quiet. Would she not rise to the bait? His frown deepened. Naraku lifted his hand and swept downward cracking against the woman's cheek. The punch was full on with his knuckles and sent Kagome's head back against the wall. Kagome eyes blurred and her mind spun. There was a burn in her mouth and judging by the taste of blood filling her mouth, Kagome had bitten her tongue. Kagome's cheek ached horribly and if her hands weren't braced above her head she would rub it to try easing the pain. He'd hit the cheek bone, most likely it was broken. He hadn't held back, not that one like Naraku ever would.

Naraku growled. Kagome wasn't playing her part in this plan. Kagome was to want him. She would be disgusted at herself for it, but nonetheless she would need him to satisfy her desire. That's what he wanted. This time Naraku had eventually planned to imprint Kagome's body with bruises and update her memory. The woman would fulfill him like no other, like always. There was always something about Kagome. Technically, last time they experienced sexual relations in this house, it hadn't been rape because she had wanted it too. However, now that wouldn't be the case. Naraku straightened his back. He would not rape a woman. There were many levels to which he would stoop to accomplish his goals. Women flocked to him, attracted by his natural looks and mystery. Rape wasn't an option. Only ugly beasts resorted to that. There was still Kikyo, Naraku thought with a sneer or Kagura as well as Yura for that matter. Kikyo's sister was also soon to be in his debt. Kagura wanted revenge against Sesshoumaru for raising charges of child abuse. Her father was humiliated, but Kagura was kept out of jail, thanks to the elderly man paying the bail. Hamasaki Hisoro spoke with Sesshoumaru asking him to drop the charges. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have originally, but with the promise of a merging on the horizon, he decided to have the man in his debt. Kagura wanted Sesshoumaru to lose everything.

So, first was his company, of which Naraku was buying or rather acquiring all available stock of Takarashi Technologies. Kikyo was to convince Inuyasha to sell, that was how she would finally repay her debt to Naraku. Yura also wanted vengeance against the eldest Takarashi brother because of the way he discarded her so easily. Her pride was severely injured. She was much more a determined seductress and would always come willingly to his bed. However, these three were nothing compared to Kagome. Why? What was it about her?

In truth, Naraku knew the answer. Kagome was pure. No matter how much sadness or anger, the woman could never hate. That wasn't how she was. Kagome deep down pitied him, he knew that. Once there had been something more, now there was nothing left. Had she fallen for someone else? Naraku grinned. Kagome was always an enigma, but this seemed to be completely obvious. Naraku wanted to hear it from her mouth. Naraku had gained several different techniques over the years through experience, perhaps he could practice them? Maybe this would convince the silent woman into speech.

…With Sesshoumaru…

"Well good evening Takarashi-sama."

The butler stepped aside from the door and gave a deep bow motioning the man inside with his right arm. Then he closed the door, locking it tight. The man was dressed simply in a black suit, white dress shirt, and a black tie. There was also a pristine white apron overtop that was tied back at his waist.

"Shall I take your coat, sir?"

Sesshoumaru shifted the coat from his shoulders and handed it over at a slight angle from his shoulder. The man didn't even spare the butler a glance, which is how he treated all of the hired help. Someone of that station wasn't worthy of his attention.

"Sagakara-sama has been expecting you, but he is in a meeting with a client right now."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, keeping his eyes ahead of him observing the lavish décor of the entry hall.

"If you will follow me, you can wait in the study, as I alert my master of your presence."

The man led Sesshoumaru down a hall and turned once to the left. He was left in what seemed to be the equivalent of an office for Naraku, but there was also a large selection of books. The room doubled as a library it would seem. Sesshoumaru had called ahead at Naraku's main house and was slightly surprised to find the man was staying at his second of three homes in the country just outside the city. Sesshoumaru had only been there once for a party that was a few years back now. His father had insisted upon his attendance as the heir to his company. Sesshoumaru had still remembered the way and the maid of the main house would call ahead to state his approach. Now he was left to let his eyes roam over the shelves while he waited. He wasn't exactly pleased having to come this far out of way. The butler had bowed and exited the room a few minutes ago with a turn of his heel.

…With Naraku…

Naraku reared back on his knees when Kagome bit down on his thumb. His arm reacted almost instantly slapping Kagome again on the same cheek. He aimed for the exact spot so as to increase the intent of his action. Kagome's head whipped to one side as her skin flared red once more. Kagome was beneath him on the floor where he had wrestled her down. When he had tried to move her, the girl practically snapped at him. However, Naraku's sheer strength and size was against Kagome. Naraku had been lightly tracing her lips when the wench bit him. Naraku clenched his jaw. He had to be careful, any more blows like that and his prey would fall unconscious. There was a soft knock at the door though that broke his focus.

Naraku's red eyes swiveled to the door, not fully removing them from the girl beneath him. She was shaking, but he was no fool. Naraku knew better than to believe it was anything other than anger that caused this reaction in her. When the soft, even tones of his butler surfaced through the shut door, Naraku completely stilled. His eyes narrowed at the words spoken to him. Sesshoumaru had arrived much faster than he anticipated. Or perhaps Naraku just lost track of time. That always seemed to be the case when he became involved with his victims. Kagome made him especially enamored.

"Master, Takarashi Sesshoumaru has arrived. He is currently waiting in the study."

In her mind, everything was fuzzy like wool covering her eyes and blocking all of her senses. A voice entered her ears and the words echoed in repetition. Kagome's eyes opened with an excited fervor. Sesshoumaru was here? She couldn't contain the nervous happiness his name and attendance at the hellish place of her past. If only she could get him to notice her existence, but she had no idea where he was. He could be on the opposite side of the dwelling. If it was that far, her screaming may not reach him even with Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing.

Naraku hadn't missed Kagome's stirring. He would not allow her to attract Sesshoumaru's attention. If he did, she would never enter his grasp ever again. This chance was a rare one and something Naraku would not give up so easily. His response was quick and short.

"I'll be there in just a moment."

The steps faded down the hall as Naraku turned his eyes on Kagome. He grabbed a tight hold of her chin.

"He is on the opposite side of the mansion. He cannot hear you."

Kagome's hopes fell as the thoughts plaguing her were spoken from Naraku's vile mouth. Then with one swift punch, Naraku landed hard on the same spot on her cheek once again. Kagome cried out for once and her head rebounded back against the floor. Naraku lifted himself from her as no response was given. Kagome's breath was even and deep. Her head had curved from him resting sideways against the cool surface of the wooden floor. With a smile, he dusted and straightened his clothes.

"Sesshoumaru will not find you, my precious Kahi-chan."

As Naraku stepped out the door, the corners of Kagome's lips tilted upwards. Her eyes flashed open with a challenge burning in their depths. The door was locked, but that would be one of the hardest obstacles she would have to overcome.

…In the Study…

"I sincerely apologize for keeping you waiting, Sesshoumaru-san."

"The farce isn't necessary Naraku. What are you planning?"

Naraku smiled charmingly, "Ah, blunt as usual, though I believe I don't know what you are referring to."

"Do you plan to take over Takarashi Technologies by overriding my authority with the stockholders?"

Naraku sat in his leather, high-backed chair. He motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit as well, but as expected the man did not take it. Instead he remained where he was. Naraku wasn't aware that Sesshoumaru new of his involvement of this, but the man wasn't oblivious. There were few that could afford stock for Taka. Tech. and even fewer who would give it up. However, with Naraku's influence, a few threats, and several pulled strings Naraku had successfully gathered thirty five of the possible fifty. He was so close to the next ten, but the last five percent that was owned by an old geezer named Toutousai. This old man was rather stubborn and ignored all advances he had tried to make. The other ten percent was in the name of Haruyama Kouga. With enough bribery the wolfish man would easily be bought and overcome. Naraku hadn't wished for Sesshoumaru to figure out it was he who was behind it until he was much nearer to accomplishing his goal.

"I won't deny such a claim. However, this isn't against the law Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at the loss of the honorary suffix to his name. Such filth would not have such familiarity with him. Just then a sound caught his attention. It was sound of shuffling past the door as well as something else. It was almost like someone had tripped just outside the door, but managed to catch themselves in time by bracing a hand against the wall. Naraku seemed to be totally attentive to his facial expressions and body language, so he either must have missed it or just dismissed it as one of his hired help. Sesshoumaru didn't and made certain it didn't show in his outward appearance. Sesshoumaru did need to distract Naraku. He brought his hands in front of him and rubbed his fingers together supposedly in an unconscious manner. A frown marred his face and silently he mulled over Naraku's stupidity because of his next remark.

"If you wish to wash you hands, the lavatory is down the hall, turn left, and then it is the third door on the right."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall, but instead followed his ears. The man went past two more hallways straight ahead of him. The steps weren't those of the butler. These were somewhat heavier as if the person wasn't even attempting to be quiet, but make their presence known. Sesshoumaru was about to turn right following the shuffling sound, when a solid body connected with his.

Imagine his surprise to find familiar bright blue eyes gaping up at him from where she had fallen on the floor. Sesshoumaru's brow knitted in confusion before the call from earlier with the police officer was recalled in his mind. Kagome shook her head to dispel the vision in front of her. No way could this have been so easy, but there he still was, immaculate as always.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Her voice was breathy and the sapphire hue of her eyes sparkled with delight. One side of her face was turning black and rimmed with a purplish blue. Some yellowish brown spots also appeared here and there high on her cheek bone. Sesshoumaru returned her gaze. Why was this stupid girl here in Naraku's hold? What connection did she have? Another glance at her face as well as the bruises beginning to pierce her pale skin at the wrists and Sesshoumaru found he was pleased that he decided to make this extended trip. Naraku would not be able to blow off these charges of abuse like several times before, not with the aid of his personal testimony. Naraku's plans would matter little in the end.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! This update was not supposed to be late, but I had to study for a chemistry final I had scheduled for today. Be patient with me this week and next at least until all my finals are over. Three…wait four left! groan Help…me…Oh, but I loved all of your reviews! It's pure motivation! And keeps me writing…instead of studying, which for you would be considered a good thing I suppose.


	52. Exchanged Embraces

Kagome sat there unmoving on the floor. Her rear still stung from its hard plunge to the ground. She knew she was openly staring, but it really didn't matter because he seemed just as surprised as she was. His stony gold eyes had widened the smallest degree and even his mouth hung open a little. A lock of his long hair had flooded past his shoulder and swung in the small distance between them. Just seeing him standing there was almost as if he didn't really exist. He hadn't moved in the past minute or so, simply watching her.

Kagome's heart flooded with a growing hope. The swell in her mind was greater than she'd ever experienced. Then she pictured Sesshoumaru in a bone armor chest plate, pristine white robes of ancient times, and strange stripe markings on his cheeks. He sat atop a green dragon with two heads and two swords at his hip, one without a sheath. However, it was the sight of a red tattooed line appearing too close to eye liner that made her laugh. Kagome held her side with one arm while the other gripped the collar of her yukata. She desperately tried to stifle her mirth knowing that if Naraku caught her it wouldn't turn out well.

What if Sesshoumaru was an ally of Naraku's? This sobered her immediately. He might not even give a lick about her safety, it's not like he'd ever shown any care for others. Well, other than Rin and that time in the elevator…Kagome's mind continued to list off all the number of times Sesshoumaru was semi-kind to her. Though each time could be explained as just a coincidence or like the time he carried at the park could just be because she protected Rin from the thugs. If Sesshoumaru was an ally to Naraku, well he wouldn't be much help. He might even turn her back over!

_-Wait, wait! Sesshoumaru isn't that type of person. Sure- he's…well I'm not going to get into what he is, but he isn't dishonorable who would stand for someone like Naraku. At least…I hope so.-_

Sesshoumaru was in a trance. The shifting, flittering hues of blue, green, and grey across her large eyes had captivated him. It was as if every shade of color held an emotion clinging to it awaiting his understanding of her heart. There was a bright hope in white, greyish speckles contrasting greatly to the pupil they circled close to. However, he was quickly brought back at her stifled laughter. Her yukata was a pure white with a cream sash. Her feet were bare even though the house was a little chilly. Her long hair swarmed around her tiny frame that had suddenly stopped shaking of its joyful tremors. Her face was serious now and he could only wonder at the cause. Her hopeful gaze was now skeptical. Sesshoumaru didn't fidget under her stare, but he was slightly annoyed. This girl never changed.

"Are you just going to stare?"

This sentence brought back the memory of the last time he'd said those words. It was the night of the Christmas gala. He'd come to pick her up, most likely against his will. Kagome had seen him in the tuxedo and was practically breathless with shock. It wasn't like he didn't look perfect everyday, but the stark contrast of his pale hair and the ebony jacket along with the fitted style had been a lot to take in at once. Of course, their dancing flashed to her mind as well as her ridiculous reenactment this morning. Kagome closed her eyes briefly, reveling once more in the feel of his body that was still remained fresh and that alluring glint to his eyes that almost pissed her off at times. Kagome stood up then, brushing out the wrinkles in her attire, laughing nervously. However, that embarrassment wore off soon as his words fully sunk in.

"You…ass."

Sesshoumaru stood watching her. The woman was certainly on an emotional roller coaster today. It was more than usual. Still, he had to admit, Sesshoumaru liked her anger over all others. Her eyes always burned brighter as her fists clenched at her sides. Her chin stuck out obstinately and her mouth in a thinned line, just like now. He could feel her rant coming on and he didn't plan on allowing her to say it. It wasn't like he ever paid any heed to it, but the loudness of her voice always increased. They wouldn't want to draw Naraku's attention.

"Be silent unless you wish Naraku to locate you."

Kagome's eyes had smoldered at the first part of his sentence, but reasoning overrode her anger. Normally she would have lost it and damn it all she would have this time too, but another confrontation with Naraku wasn't something she looked forward to. He was stronger and his size was twice hers. Kagome had no clue if Sesshoumaru would help her, but she had no intention of depending on him. She knew her heart was causing a mutiny against her mind with all the emotions that were overwhelming her. Before with just Naraku, havoc was wreaked, but now disaster was on the horizon. It made her very tired, so tired.

_-No point beating around the bush.-_

"Why are you here? Are you an ally of Naraku?" Kagome asked softly.

Her voice was determined though and demanding a truthful answer. Almost instantly after the words left her mouth, Kagome wanted to revoke the statement. Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed and a dangerous gleam shined all the edge of the hardening golden hue. He approached her slowly and Kagome instinctually retreated. Kagome really had no where to go as her back hit the wall behind her too soon for her liking. Sesshoumaru pinned her by bracing his arms against the wall which encased Kagome on either side of her body. His voice was low and deeper than she'd ever had the experience of hearing.

"Naraku is a filthy bastard who will sink to any level to achieve his goals."

The underlying message was well received. Sesshoumaru was an upstanding citizen despite his cold exterior and guarded emotions. He made his own way in the world undaunted by the needs of anyone else. This always confused Kagome, especially after meeting his daughter. It didn't seem to fit. Why would he keep some girl who he couldn't love openly? The girl though completely understood, or seemed to, and they both got along as harmoniously as possible.

Kagome's heart swelled once again. His detachment meant more to her right now than anything else. She was desperate. The past was the past, but that didn't mean that the man still didn't frighten her to no end. He was capable of doing her so much harm, not only to her, but anyone who knew her as well. She lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly. Imagining Sango being injured or tortured as she was just because the woman was her friend made Kagome sick. Her knees felt weak and her head spun. She didn't want anyone hurt or in danger.

She was so tired of this. Her hands moved of their own accord. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Her chest was aching, as if her own heart were crying. Kagome reached out, seeking the strength to stand. She knew she was shaking, but no tears came this time. Her cheeks remained dry, but she needed to see so she continued. Kagome neared him slowly waiting for the moment when he would reject her, but it never came. Kagome gripped the fabric of the shirt covering over his bicep. Kagome felt the muscle tense under the contact. She upturned her face to regard him, she had to see, but she couldn't. Her chin hit her chest. Her mind wondered how Sesshoumaru could always be in control. Why couldn't she be more like him? Kagome wanted to be the type of person others could depend on, not worry about and fuss over.

Sesshoumaru regarded her cautiously. What he had said had struck a nerve deep within her. It was a shockwave that sent her back almost cringing against the wall. His tone was accusing and harsh, but she had connected him to Naraku which was unforgivable. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a question raised of how would she know, he was here in the man's home after all. That wasn't it though. Why was she here? Was she a captive? This made a predatory grin appear on Sesshoumaru's face. Naraku wouldn't get away with it, he would make certain.

Sesshoumaru noticed a change in Kagome. The air she always carried herself with diminished. Sesshoumaru could almost feel the tension increasing inside Kagome's body. She was shaking. Her tiny frame vibrated in a slight manner as if she were a leaf blowing on the wind. She appeared so frail and delicate. Her eyes were cinched shut hiding any sense of emotion she could be feeling from his sight. She moved ever so slowly. Her bare foot slid along the ground no more than an inch, then another, but as she did so her arms reached out. A pale hand, with a petite palm and long, dainty fingers lifted from its clenched position at her side. It gripped his sleeve while the other sunk into the front pocket of his pants, so that only her fingers were hidden in the depths. Her hand closed in a strong grasp on the fabric.

He stood still as unbidden emotions swarmed his mind. Kagome reminded him so much of his mother. It was all shown in her frailty, innocence, and cheery attitude despite all of the terrible events occurring around her. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes, wishing to block out memories that had for so long buried him alive in regret, guilt, and a burning, indescribable anger. His mother's last words to him made his soul weep the tears that never came to his eyes. The cuts, thin, but deep, slicing through her soft pale flesh. The bed soaked through with red and his beloved mother drowning in his own essence. Her blank eyes glazed with the misery she'd never let him see. There was no fear there, but regret as if the woman knew her son was looking at her then. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth to keep in the poignant sigh. Her anniversary weighed heavily on him recently since its approach was fast coming.

Kagome used Sesshoumaru's height and sturdy legs as her own for support, oblivious to the chaos ranging above her bowed head. What stole her attention was his breathing. Sesshoumaru was nearly panting and when Kagome lifted her eyes, she almost wished she hadn't. The man she knew was strong, unyielding, and who guarded his emotions keeping others a distant was gone. The person before her was a stranger. His calm, blank face was pained. His eyes tightly shut causing his nose to scrunch. His mouth was opened, but his jaw was set and that thin bottom lip quivered just a little. Sesshoumaru, that idiot, was suppressing it, and whatever it was he was reliving was something that killed him every time. Kagome suddenly felt selfish. She wanted to depend on him for his strength, yet she barely knew him. Yes- she saw the man, the facade he wanted everyone to know. This Sesshoumaru, this raw, bitter man was a complete anonymity. Didn't he know that releasing it, letting it go could set him free?

Kagome bit her bottom lip and threw her arms around his waist. Her face buried into his chest just below his collar bone and her arms crushed him flush against her. Sesshoumaru stilled, obviously unused to such a display with his person. With sluggish motions, as if unsure, his arms fell around her. When they did though the power possessed in that embrace filched her breath from her lungs. His forehead dropped down onto her shoulder for just a moment and she felt more than heard the deep intake of air. Sesshoumaru seemed much calmer, composed once again and when Kagome peered at his face, she found the male that turned her world upside down in just a few months. He always made her mad, enraged really with his arrogance and impassive ways. Underneath it all, all this time, he had been suffering. Kagome had been blinded by her own fear of a tormented past that she'd missed it. Everyone around her it seemed was stroked by disaster or a painful past, even one such as Sesshoumaru. Though he must have been the worst off, since he would not let anyone in to see it and he wouldn't be one to talk about it. The ass would see any emotion as weakness.

Sesshoumaru had been surprised when she embraced him. He'd felt vulnerable in her arms, but her heart that pounded against his rib cage reminding him of her own weakness. Kagome wasn't going to pity someone because of some shortcomings because she didn't desire it in return. In that one moment, he had the urge to return the comfort she was willingly offering, but also to throw off her arms is disgust. He didn't need the comfort of others; he was strong enough on his own. She trembled against him and like in the elevator, he held that hard-headed, outspoken woman. This was an action that Sesshoumaru knew would only encourage her peskiness later on as well as her annoying questions. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly tossing his hair neatly behind his shoulders. He decided that the peace she'd given him now would hopefully merit the future headaches he would indefinitely be in for.

A soft hand ran down his cheek and he matched his gaze with his own. Her eyes were dark in their sorrow, but as he suspected there wasn't any pity, only confusion. Those orbs shined with unshed tears, tears that were for him. Kagome drew him in, like quick sand, and somehow Sesshoumaru knew she'd never release him from her grasp. He studied her again and those foolish tears that were now running down her cheeks. They were for him. The idiocy of such a worthless woman was wearing on his nerves. The irritation was clear in his voice that broke through the atmosphere like a sharpened dagger.

"You are ridiculous. To cry for someone else is pathetic."

Kagome's mouth gaped. She hadn't been expecting that, but then, it was Sesshoumaru. Did she want undying promises of love? This guy was a stone wall, Kagome had just been lucky enough to catch a crack in the sturdiness of the structure. Kagome lifted a hand covering her mouth, but once again her amusement couldn't be contained. The woman laughed still locked in his hold by the hands resting at her lower back. Her forehead laid against his chest as her shoulders shook. She attempted to respond, but her glee was apparently too much.

The joy reverberated through Sesshoumaru's body and inwardly he sighed. He would never understand her. Kagome seemed so simple, a college student who was awaiting the world with bright eyes and a smile, but secretly hidden was a hurting woman who had wiggled her way past his defenses. She saw what few others had witnessed and most likely, she'd never let it go. Sesshoumaru would never hear the end of this. Still, Kagome seemed different from before. He had forced her back into a corner and surrounded her with his imposing personality just minutes before. Kagome hadn't flinched or cowered, except after his voice his response to her question. What had happened while she was here with Naraku? What was her connection? So many questions, Sesshoumaru only wondered if they would be answers. Anyone else and he would be confident he would get them, but Kagome was an enigma. He wouldn't be stunned if she was to wiggle her way out of things she didn't want to do.

..Much appreciation to Wolf Jade and Tsuki Yume my betas!..


	53. Lull Before the Storm

"Sir, these were just dropped off for you."

"Leave them."

Naraku sat back in his chair idly swishing the glass of Cabernet Sauvignon as he brought it towards his mouth. His butler bowed his way back out of the room from the side door that was the quickest way back to the main hall. It was a corridor meant especially for the hired servants that kept them out of sight from visitors, etc. A bundled package placed in a brown paper bag with handles was positioned in the center of Naraku's desk. The male slouched back in his chair after removing the objects safely away.

The noisy episode in the hall was obvious as he waited, biding his time. He would enter at the most favorable time for his plan to succeed. Sesshoumaru underestimated him greatly, thinking he hadn't heard the scuffling down the hall. This was his home after all and no one, but he and his honored guests were allowed to roam the halls. The butler was occasionally, but usually that was only to lead guests around the mansion's expanse or if carrying large items, such as a tray. The corridor inside the walls was very thin and didn't allow much more than a person to travel through it.

Sesshoumaru had come to his house just as planned. That overconfident man always assumed that he was the one in control and above everyone else, but he was still one step behind Naraku. Hiten had notified Naraku that Kagome's friends had discovered his plot as well, or the basic idea anyways. Hiten had got a call from a recent associate of his, Hirakata Miroku. The two met because Miroku went to review the profiles on the victims of the epidemic within the police's records. It was only to see if they had any further information on the victims' and their families. It seemed Naraku's precious Kagome wrote their story out on paper in a journal as a method of healing.

Of course, he had the policeman, who was yet another individual under his influence, confiscate those materials. Currently they now rested comfortably in his lower desk drawer. Hiten had taken them before he left the café where he had met a Miroku and Sango. The two were too trusting of the police. In this day and age, anyone could be persuaded into doing his bidding, if the right price was offered. The books could become quite the nuisance. If discovered as valuable, in his defense, the things were written during a painful time and were no doubt prejudice against him. The journals would no doubt blame him as Kagome did for her suffering. Or at least that's how the jury would be persuaded to see it, even though it was his fault and the blame was partly his own. Kagome was also culpable as well for ever stepping into this country estate so long ago.

Naraku took a quick sip of his drink. Everything was falling easily into place. Well, all except Takarashi Sesshoumaru who was becoming a thorn in his side more and more as of late. Sesshoumaru had one major weakness though, his ward, a young girl by the name of Rin. This little runt was also now under his personal care. She was locked in a spacious closet near his bedroom. There was a large enough slit under the door to allow her enough air to continue living. It wouldn't due to have her die before Taka Tech. was finally signed over to his control. Naraku chuckled, running a hand down his cheek so that his knuckles caressed the pale skin.

"Kahi-chan…your skin is superior even to my own." He said with a sneer. "You will not escape me yet, there is too much at stake."

Naraku heard the absence of speech through the walls. The quiet seemed to echo and he strained his ears for any sound at all. The walls were extremely thin, but even then all Naraku could make out was some rustling, of clothes perhaps. There was a murmur suddenly and an outburst of laughter. It was a purity that only his precious Kagome could create. It was so unlike Kikyo's hard, yet smooth laughter that always seemed to carry mockery and condescension in its undertones.

Naraku slid his glass coaster over to the left center portion of his desk opposite of his computer. He drug a finger around the bottom curve of the stem where there was a slight condensation perspiring already on the coaster. The glass coaster was see-through, but in a distorted way and a half inch from his desk keeping the rings from the expensive wooded tabletop. Crimson eyes focused on the implement as well as the swirling liquid held in the cupped hourglass above.

In the darkness of the office Naraku refined his plan. In the large picture Kagome really didn't matter. The woman was just a perk. Kagome was someone he took pleasure in, more so than any other woman. This fact never seemed clear to him. Why was it her? Long ago he hadn't had any control over his emotions and he acted brashly following his whims. If he'd known how much the high school chit would mean to him perhaps he would have kept his façade up longer. After all, if a woman was truly in love, little else would matter. That man could abuse her physically, mentally, or emotionally, perhaps all, if there was even the slightest justification for it. She would never leave him with the belief that it was in fact her fault. There was something she had done to validate the acts her love threw at her and the woman would rationalize that he did love her still. It wasn't just a farce, a talented play that she fell for.

Naraku's eye lids drooped. This was one folly he would not follow. He was beginning to tire of her. It was so easy before. She was naïve and had no idea of who or what, in better terms, he was. Kagome was headstrong, chattered unnecessarily, emotional, and all of it was wearing on him. Naraku had thought her worth it along with the rewards her body could bring him, but was it really? With thousands of other willing females in Japan…what was losing one? Just as long as their history remained buried in the past, then, well, Kagome was a pointless obstacle. However, Sesshoumaru and his ward were very different.

Sesshoumaru's company, his father's legacy that was deferentially given into his quite capable hands, was one of the most successful in the world. Sesshoumaru, in less than a year, had gathered twice the amount of support and buyers for his stock than even the great Inutaisho. At first, the small child would have been of little use, but in a last ditch effort she became collateral. Sesshoumaru caught on much faster than planned, but then again this was a Takarashi and no less could really be expected.

To win over Sesshoumaru's company, no legal moves were open on Naraku's side of the chess board. Since Naraku had decided the queen was too hard a move, he just had to steal two rooks. One, Rin, was already in his possession and the second was soon to arrive. Kagome suddenly became the queen, which Naraku found quite interesting, would have a front row seat as the king fell to his opponent. In chess, white always goes first, but when the player is a high-class cheater like Naraku, broken rules were of no consequence.

Naraku moved his hand from his lap to the intercom at the corner of his desk. The white button fell under his finger and his smooth voice spoke into it. He didn't wait for a response because she was always there. The girl was never the social type and much rather preferred to remain in her room with a book or two.

"Kanna, collect our two guests from the hall. Take them into the dining hall. Alert everyone else as well."

…With Sesshoumaru and Kagome…

"What do we do now?"

"He knows where we are."

"…and…?"

Kagome stamped her foot impatiently. Something didn't feel right. Naraku knew Sesshoumaru was just going to wash his hands, yet they had to have been together for about ten or fifteen minutes. He wasn't that dumb, though the mental picture of Naraku with a dunce hat on did make her laugh. She shrugged at Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow that was sent her way along with a vaguely quizzical look. Kagome stiffened, and then strained her ears. She turned to Sesshoumaru and confirmed what she had heard was real. There were footsteps heading in their direction.

Sesshoumaru straightened his clothes and waiting patiently for the arriving person. His anger was kept in check, but even his control was not limitless. He had telephoned home just minutes ago and asked Kaede to check on Rin. The elder thought the child was with him and at his confusion she furthered her reason. Rin wasn't in the apartment. Sesshoumaru had asked Kagome to call Sango, but his ward was not there either. The male's mind was soon becoming clearer to the full picture of his situation. The emotions he'd always felt inferior to himself boiled beneath his skin. The very force of it raised the hairs on his arms and neck just like a dog's hackles.

Kagome cast a worried glance at Sesshoumaru's now turned back. He was angry, she could tell. It was almost as if she could feel it, not see it because his features really hadn't changed. His eyes were darker, murderous, and his lips tight against his teeth, but the muscles in his face remained placid as ever. His voice was cooler when he was on the phone with Sango. There was a frosty note of desperation that she hadn't experienced in his voice. Kagome rested a tentative hand on his bicep and his head swiveled sharply at her touch. Kagome jumped back at the ferocity burning so openly on his face. The two sun-colored eyes were practically alit with flames that she noticed hadn't dulled at all. Kagome felt foolish, but she was slightly hurt that not even she could tame at least some part of his pain with her presence. Perhaps that was too much to ask or hope for at this point. That thought didn't stop the ache she felt for Sesshoumaru at that moment and Kagome feared nothing would quell this fear this time.

Sesshoumaru noticed her hurt expression, but wrote it off as Kagome's usual overemotional self. He would admit, if only to himself, that there was something between himself and the woman. It was a certain relationship whose meaning still eluded him and at this moment there were more important things at stake. Naraku was a filthy criminal and would have no hard feelings murdering his daughter if not something worse. The man was known to be quite the sadist and of a tainted nature. Naraku would force upon his ward unprecedented and disgusting acts if given the chance if for nothing, but his own excitement. It truly made Sesshoumaru want to wretch.

However, there was something else he had discovered, something valuable, in his time in the hall. It was Kagome's connection to Naraku. The girl had been blunt and concise for once. It was refreshing especially coming from Kagome who usually beat around the bush because of embarrassment or consideration of someone else's feelings. Sesshoumaru needed hard evidence if he wanted to completely crush Naraku. Kagome's past with the man was long dead and over with. Even her testimony could be pushed aside because Kagome gave no real struggle or even attempted to struggle during her capture. The idiot had agreed and therefore was worthless in the effort to eradicate the pest. If she was to testify, her emotional state would always be called into question. Possibly her mental stability as well.

Only a few minutes had passed and both were aware that the footsteps they had heard before were still a great distance away. The empty hallways long and lingering as they wound in connected circles, it's no wonder that echoes might occur. The steps became clearer and stronger as they moved down the corridor. A few seconds later and a woman round the corner from the opposite direction of Naraku's office. She wore a soft periwinkle blouse whose sleeves flared out at the elbows. A black broach closed the cleft of her collar and embedded at its center was a small, perfectly circular mirror. The pale-skinned female wore grey colored khaki slacks that gave her an overall dressy appearance. Her feet were bare except for the nude colored knee hose. Kagome, in her sleeping yukata, felt quite underdressed and ridiculous all of a sudden.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The woman worked for his company and was currently holding up Bankotsu's position while he was operating at Hamasaki Corporations. The man was assisting the information assembly on the epidemic case along with Miroku as the intern's superior. So, Kanna was helping his rival all along? No- that didn't seem quite right. Kanna was a higher-level employee in his company and was given a healthy salary as well as a company car. What reason would be great enough to risk such stability?

"Do you know her Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Yes, she works for Taka. Tech."

"Follow me."

Kanna interjected their conversation and did not wait for a response whether affirmative or negative. She turned and retraced back down from whence she came. The padding of footsteps after her was an answer enough. Sesshoumaru walked with pride, not softening his stride as he had before in order to catch sight of his advancing prey. Kagome went the same of she did before, if not a lighter and most likely moved more like her normal walk down the hall from behind him. Kanna's face betrayed nothing of what was to come, but below her natural serenity, a hurricane was stirring. The occupants and soon-to-be victims had no idea of what was to come. The result of this meeting would be both disaster and relief. Hopefully, the right outcome would approach those most worthy to accept it.

Nothing much happens, but this is pretty much the lull before the storm and what a hurricane it might turn out to be. Honestly, I have no clue how this will end up, but romance is brewing. The wait was long, but hopefully it won't be forever until I update again.


	54. Dinner Party

REPOSTED! There are at least 1500 more words to this chapter, including a Sess/Kag small scene. I've changed my update schedule once again. It will be every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Fridays are hard for me to make and I always update on Saturday anyways. I hope I can keep up with this.

Corners upon corners have past since Kagome ceased her attempts at memorizing their path through the house. So much had changed since she'd been here last. The estate had always been reasonably capacious, but now it was just ridiculous. This was one man and not even someone like Naraku needed so much space. The room was rather hefty, more so than one would expect for what seemed to be a dining room. Kagome always ate in her kitchen, so it was strange to be at an actually long wooden table. The piece was low to the ground and one level all the way across the entire expanse. It was covered by a pale purple cloth that Kagome knew hid the natural designs carved in the wood that Naraku always disliked.

Flashback

"What's so wrong with it?"

Kagome leaned over to rest her chin on her hand. Her eyes were curious as she regarded her boyfriend, or rather ex. She had shown up at his doorway only a few minutes prior to now. Naraku had invited her in and together they sat facing each other at an antique table. In the center there were carvings creating some pattern she couldn't exactly follow. There were twists and curves just like ivy vines, but there were leaves and random flowers here or there. It looked similar to wisteria actually, but Kagome couldn't be sure. She thought this because behind some of the withering blossoms there were peapod-like shapes that were much like the fruits wisteria produced after its flower. The carvings weren't exactly carved either; they were more like designs that stood out by the stain color of the wood. There weren't blackened or anything, but the wood of these patterns was unstained and of a lighter grain that the wood lining the outside.

Kagome would pay closer attention to it, but the tantalizingly handsome face across from her was much more captivating. His eyes like that of a blood red rose promised that same mystery Kagome always found herself drawn to. Tonight however, they seemed much more wolfish than she'd ever noticed. Kagome remembered the last time he looked at her with those eyes and her thighs shuddered at the thought. It had been painful, but he held her so tenderly, almost lovingly, afterward that Kagome couldn't believe he felt nothing for her.

Naraku drew a finger lazily over the surface, "It's of a wisteria vine. It's the Chinese variation, not American or Japanese."

Kagome inwardly cheered at her own intelligence. She had been right!

"Did you know that the wisteria ensures its own survival by sucking the life from its surroundings?"

"It does?"

"Yes- the vine climbs and attaches itself to the trunks of other trees. Then ever so slowly, it constricts like a boa and takes any food that emerges. It shades or overshadows smaller plants that it would normally crush. Also it's quite heavy and can topple huge trees with its weight."

Kagome was stunned as she set down her tea carefully on the table's flat surface. The liquid was still hot and created a condensation of steam, similar to that on a mirror after a shower, around the base.

"Wow- I never knew that. My mom is starting this orchard. There's this gazebo and she planted wisteria all along the railing. We should go visit it together. The sakura blossoms are sure to bloom in a month or two."

Kagome smiled happily imagining the scene. Naraku, in his blue school uniform with the jacket hanging over one shoulder, would sniff every now and then because of his allergies. His other hand holding her with their fingers loosely intertwined as they strolled lazily. The flowers would bloom gorgeously and the grass would be green and fresh. Their shoes would clack slightly on the stone path. Naraku would, of course, wait for the moment Kagome was off guard to pull her into the neighboring trees. The orchard was on the back of the property, but it still gave a more intimate and private atmosphere, something he would know she liked. Naraku's lips would be soft and probing, nearly feminine in their smoothness. Kagome sighed he was so addicting.

Suddenly a thought shoved past the dreamy reality. Kagome shot up from her unnoticed slouch on her knees. The action was almost comical with her mouth falling open and her eyes widening.

"Oh no! The wisteria is an aggressive plant right? It won't collapse the roof of the gazebo will it!"

"It might."

"Hey wait a minute…you never told me why you hated this table!"

Naraku chuckled. His tea nearly finished and his stomach full, he set the cup down. The warmth welded into his body and soothed his irritation at the woman showing up unannounced. His thoughts were whirling in his head, not that she would ever notice. The girl always seemed to be too caught in her thoughts and naïve understanding to see anything that was real. There were so many ways to take this situation and his mind developed several along with possible consequences. Which should he take?

"It was once my grandmother's favorite table. The wood was plain then and that's why my grandfather disliked it. Simplicity was not something he admired. My grandmother was soft-hearted and gullible. She let her husband walk all over her. The table was redesigned into this- something my grandfather could appreciate, but he destroyed the natural beauty."

Naraku glanced down running a hand along the surface once again. Kagome almost saw his face darken with what she could only explain as sad.

"Sometimes…I feel like I'm much more like my grandfather and this wisteria vine. I take everything for granted and never really know what I have until I've left it or lost it."

Naraku looked up pointedly at Kagome making her heart beat harder.

"My grandmother was loving and gentle. Her husband stripped her of those qualities and she became weak, but she never left him. I never understood it."

He looked down again, closing his eyes. He heard clothing rustle and when the cool touch of her palm hit his cheek, Naraku inwardly smiled. Kagome fell for it, she was always so simple. Regardless, he played his part and appeared startled at the contact.

Naraku peered up into her face and the look of yearning need was so concise he almost believed he felt it himself. Kagome's reaction was immediate. Her arms embraced his shoulders and geld him tight against her.

"She loved him."

Naraku smiled evilly against the cloth of her arm. Kagome smiled as well, but for a completely different reason.

End Flashback

"I'm honored you decided to join me for dinner, Sesshoumaru and you as well, Kagome."

His voice dropped a level making Kagome shy away further down the table from him. His crimson eyes glinted at his obvious effect over the girl. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. Naraku didn't sit at the head of the table, but around the corner and down two seats. Sesshoumaru sat two seats further down towards the middle of the table. Kagome sat directly next to him and seemed to hover as close as was appropriate without others thinking the two were involved in any sort of relationship. Sesshoumaru's eased his tense shoulders and calmed the raging torment at least so that it wasn't visible outwardly in the least. The girl appeared to pick up on his efforts and calmed as well. It was a secret method sent between them. They were allies and could only trust each other in this ragtag group.

"May I introduce our dining companions."

At this, two doors on opposite sides of the room opened. Behind them two entered judging by the sound of feet. This caused Kagome to tense once again at having a potentially dangerous identity at her back, especially since they were anonymous to her, but she didn't have the courage to turn. The first one in had light steps and quickly walked to the end of the table. The second padded heavily scuffing the backs of his heels with a lazy, deep stride. Three from the other side walked in facing her.

Naraku started from the right who was the man with the heavy step.

"Kaijinbou, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Yura and finally Kanna. I'm certain you remember a few of them Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the two girls standing across from him. Yura was chewing her gum loudly cracking it every now and then before stretching it out of her mouth between her forefinger and thumb. Sesshoumaru hated it, she knew it because when she made eye contact with him, she smirked. She shifted weight onto one side and stuck out her hip. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes lidded. Sesshoumaru loosened his facial expression losing all expression and pulled the lid tighter on his control. She straightened in displeasure. Her dress was as tight as ever and bright red.

Kagura leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Her irritation was plain and unrestrained on her features. She didn't want to be here. Her preference would most likely be a high rate club where she would dance with one girlfriend or another stone drunk or delightfully tipsy. Kagura wasn't relaxed or cheerful unless she was buzzed.

Kagome swallowed stiffly. Sesshoumaru obviously knew the two girls and wasn't pleased at all to see them. He was even more emotionless than he was while working, which was where Kagome thought she'd seen the plainest expression he had. Were they past love interests? Kagome felt her stomach clench and she felt stupid for it. This would be hard, but she had to remain calm. She placed her hands in her lap and tried to sit still.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid over to Kagome roving quickly over her form. It was an appreciating glance too. It was somehow comforting seeing the plain white yukata and cream obi. It was an older, more traditional style, but it suited the woman. Yes- Kagome was a woman indeed and was it with pride that she kneeled by his side? Kagome wasn't hard on the eyes and intelligent compared to the others he'd dated. They were prettier, in a more erotic way, but nails were sharper than they were. However she was a piece a work, one not easily handled.

"Please, everyone, sit down."

The table became crowded and most of the occupants were enemies, or possible enemies. Kagome didn't know them all, or really any besides Sesshoumaru and Naraku. The woman that led them here, now known as Kanna, Kagome thought looked familiar. When she'd barged into Sesshoumaru's office that day before Christmas, wasn't she waiting patiently outside the door for the meeting to finish? Kagome blushed slightly, wishing she'd down that as well.

The two women now seated across from Sesshoumaru and Kagome noticed the glance, even though Kagome was sadly oblivious. Sesshoumaru was skilled, but not invincible. His eyes had lightened and his lips loosened a little becoming fuller in a more relaxed state. The man could control his expressions rather well, but his eyes gave him away every time, as long as you knew what to look for.

Yura had bowed her head immediately as her plate was just placed down. The impression was giving grace silently to herself, but it was just a farce. She'd promised the bastard wouldn't get to her; he wouldn't win this time, but jealously was burning inside her. Sure, Yura could hide it, she was good at that, but it was like her blood was boiling. It hurt too. Yura had been with many people, guys and girls, especially in her experimental years. None could compare to Sesshoumaru Takarashi and she did everything she thought he'd wanted. Still, it wasn't enough. Now this plain girl stole his heart so easily? It wasn't fair.

Kagura's eyes simply lidded and her mouth dropped open in a stupid scowl. She lifted an eyebrow briefly before looking away. What did she care who he boned? As long as he was ruined, his love life was no concern of hers anymore. She'd only wanted a hand in his money; he wasn't worth anything else to her. This was clearly out of her reach, so…oh well. Besides, Kagura had her eyes on someone else. He was only a simple policeman, but what he didn't even know yet was that he was soon to come into a huge inheritance from his late father.

The meal was now served. The first plate was anti-pasta. In a certain arrangement there was pasta shells, thinly sliced salami, a slice of provolone cheese twisted into a 3-dimensional triangle-like shape, green and black olives cut in half. These ingredients were centered on the plate and surrounding them was a splice of chopped red pepper. The plate rose for the outermost edge on which parsley was sprinkled only for an extra bit of class. Basil leaves rested on top. Red wine vinegar danced around and loosely conjoined with extra-olive oil covering the center dish. It looked kind of gross.

Kagome never really like anti-pasta and she tried not to cringe away from it. It wasn't like a salad. The mixings didn't…well mix. They just sat there on the plate and there really was no interaction between one and another. Everyone else was digging in, so she did too albeit much less ambitiously.

The meal went quickly enough. The first course, somewhat of an appetizer was one of seven courses. The second was a rather delicious broiled tuna basted in a simple lemon sauce. This was followed by chicken filled with mushrooms and glazed with thin gravy. The next one was salmon then filet mignon.

Between the chicken and the salmon conversation that had been practically nonexistent before then, was being thrown back and forth becoming one problem after another. Kagura accidentally elbowed her neighbor, Yura, and sent the girl's glass of tropical cooler tumbling across the white tablecloth. Yura had jumped back onto her raised knees with a screech. She grabbed the linen napkin from her lap fervently dabbing and 'lifting away!' the stain from the middle of her dress. Kagura was snickering from her hand. Yura slapped her, which sent both quarreling females to their feet.

Naraku was soon up and down by their sides. He placed a hand on each of their waists. He guided Kagura over next to Kagome, which made her very nervous since she didn't know her connection to Sesshoumaru. Yura was placed two seats down closer to Naraku as servants came to clean up the table. All plates were lifted and a new spread was laid out, this one a dark green.

The next few insinuations were only verbal.

"So, Sesshou-chan…where did you pick this one up?"

Yura batted her eyelashes at him from across the table. Her fuchsia eyes flickered over to Kagome with such quickness that Kagome leaned back unsure. Sesshoumaru's throat tightened at the pet name. She always called him that despite his warnings not to. His eyes darkened considerably. His ward was never forgotten in his mind and now his rage was only building. He should not be here eating, but getting straight to business as Sesshoumaru would normally demand. However, this could not be the case for such an unusual situation. His power and money would be of little asset; he was outnumbered.

"She doesn't look like much. She's barely more than a child." She went on laughingly.

Her smile, which was probably meant to be charismatic or seductive, was tainted by the fleck of barley sticking out brightly against the backdrop of her whitened teeth. It was right in the front. She gave a look at Kagura who was looking at the wall away from her with a tight, close-lipped smile on her face. Her shoulders were shaking slightly giving herself away. Yura remained oblivious of course and kept on smiling. Kagome simply blushed in embarrassment and avoided eye contact. Sesshoumaru didn't even look away from the wine glass in his hand as he replied.

"She works for the Hamasaki Corporation in development and regulatory affairs." He said calmly.

Kagome looked over at him, her brow knitting slightly. He made it seem so important. She soon realized that Yura had to be an ex-girlfriend, one that was obviously still bitter. Did that have something to do with why she was here? Well, anyway, she wasn't with Sesshoumaru at all, or at least like that. Not as of yet, if at all. The man was addicting though, if not infuriating too.

The woman certainly didn't know this though, so for effect, Kagome laid a soft hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. He turned to look down at her slowly, a curiosity highlighting the gold of his eyes to a honey hue. When their eyes met, she gave him a shy smile and her eyes sparkled just right. His head dipped a little and a lock of hair fell over his shoulder. Kagome had meant this only to infuriate the woman across the table, acting childish again, but she was being absorbed.

The twin suns swallowing her whole and mesmerizing her to motionlessness. A cough from Kaijinbou alerted them back to the world though. Kagome looked around and felt as she was surfacing from the bottom of a warm bath. The memory of the still waves washing over her fresh in her mind and the heat still sticking to her skin, she felt cleansed. In her mind Kagome laughed at the stupidity of it all. Why did he affect her so? She sighed quietly and bowed her head down. To everyone else, she looked disappointed at being interrupted. Sesshoumaru laid a hand over hers, which she no doubt forgot was still on his arm. He gave her hand a squeeze and took his time returning it to her lap. Yura was now very red in the face.

There was a tense moment that was thankfully broken by the next course being brought out. It was a fabulous fruit salad delivered in individual ceramic bowls. Pineapples, cherries, melon, banana, blue berries, grapes, raspberries, strawberries, and Kagome's favorite- blackberries. She looked up surprised. This was one of her favorite things to eat! Kagome caught Naraku's eye. He was leaning on his elbow staring right at her. There was an unfamiliar softness to his eyes. Kagome looked away. He always made this for her because he knew how much she loved the diversity of flavors all in one dish. How many times had she sat on a stool in his parents' kitchen watching while he prepared this for her? His parents were never home because it was the lull right after school and before his siblings got home from sports. Kagome choked down the remembrance because it was such an afternoon where she gave away the most sacred part of herself.

Finally, the last course was three plates of cheese, varying from strength of taste, were brought out along with some wine of choice. Bread was also offered as well as expensive crackers. The things had so much fiber in them they tasted like cardboard or the better ones were similar to tree bark, but they went fast. Kagome wasn't a big drinker and while in this type of company she wasn't comfortable drinking. She settled for some orange pekoe tea while Sesshoumaru had a tangy red wine to wash everything down and clear his palette for the cheese. Kagome really was too much of a college student. Her mother, once upon a time, had made excellent healthy repasts. Kagome, however, was long since used to gorging on and living off of ramen and sushi. Not exactly the most healthy of sustenance, but she was always low on cash. The courses were small, but filling and rich in taste. It was a lot in one sitting.

Now they moved into a sitting room. There were couches all focused around the fire place which wasn't currently burning. Sesshoumaru stood behind a wine colored love seat on which Kagome had decided to sit. Her tea rested on the small table beside her. Her shoulders were hunched and she kept tugging on the sleeves of her kimono. She felt underdressed, he realized. To quell her nervousness, Sesshoumaru circled around the seat. Kagome was as close as possible to the armrest. This was the closest she could possibly be to him and still be on the couch. Kagome was weakening.

She had probably just gotten over her past and now she was being forced to interact with the painful cause of it. He also knew that all of it wasn't so bad and that was why she was breaking. Kagome needed someone to lead her in the right direction and so Sesshoumaru, on a rare whim, placed himself elegantly next to her on the loveseat. He was about a foot away, but still on the same cushion. He was coaxing her away from the very edge from which she was perched. Slowly and surely Kagome smiled, composed with his closeness once again. She scooted until they were a few inches apart. Her long sleeves brushed his thigh, but other than that they weren't touching.

The crowd filled the room with Kaijinbou sitting in the window seat. The window was dark and reflected the scenery of the room, except for the leaves of the bush that grew up against it outside the glass. The two girls each took a different sofa and Naraku lounged in the singular, high-backed chair. It was wooden, but padded and had a cream and brown upholstery covering it. His back faced them and showed his overconfidence greatly.

I hoped this was much more direct, less description. I think it hinders the plot, so I'm working on it, but I don't want to lose the image. How was it? Not too bad, right?

Much appreciation goes out to LtSonya for her wonderful opinions and suggestions. She's the one responsible for me going back and adding the dinner details and interactions. She was right- describing the courses just wasn't enough.


	55. Exasperating Exploits

I want you all to know…my internet gave out for seven hours today! I fretted the entire time about updating and the fact that I couldn't. How much of a life do I not have? …(-.-)…

The silence in the room clung heavily in the air. Each occupant sat with a tense nervousness. Kagome glanced slyly around the room. Kagura's shoulders were pushed back bringing her chest up in a forced, but perfect posture. Yura was wringing her hands, but tried to hide it by smoothing the wrinkles in her dress. The ensemble was gathered on one side just below her left breast. So regardless, the intended 'wrinkles' weren't going to become undone. Kanna stood by the door almost like a good servant would and said nothing, of course. She was perhaps the only one composed, not that you would recognize it if she wasn't. Hakudoushi might as well have not been in the room. He sat on the floor, knees bent upwards, and intently focused on the back of Naraku's chair. He was waiting for something, but Kagome didn't know what. Was it for a signal, perhaps?

Kaijinbou acted like this was the norm for a dinner party and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and was soon blowing off from the window seat. He cracked open one of the windows behind him to lessen the smell of smoke. There was a small turning handle at the base of each window. Finally- cerulean orbs lifted to her companion. There was really no definite clue that could describe his state of mind other than his eyes. A lot of that was merely interpretation and could be easily confused. Basically, no one really knew where this would be heading or how it would turn out.

Naraku was piecing together the finalities of his plan. Everything was falling so neatly into place that a feeling rivaling between giddiness and sadistic satisfaction welled within his being. His eyes stared into the empty fireplace, the log burnt from the night before when he'd decided to read in front of the flames. He would snuff Takarashi and he would know the pain of humiliation. Crimson orbs smoldered at a remembrance of a day long ago. Once upon a time, a young man with great potential was denied his rightful place in a prosperous company. This man was fully capable of completing such a job, but the rival candidate was of a better family and given the job in his place.

Naraku gritted his teeth. That Haruyama brat was undeserving. His degree was even less than his. The kid was a year younger and bragged openly that he would get the job. The reason was because Inutaisho owed his family a favor. The boy's full name was Haruyama Sekiyou and was the eldest brother of two. Kouga, the younger, was in some hot-shot rock band and refused to enter law like he was supposed to. Sekiyou and Kouga were only a year apart in age. Sekiyou had no mind for law and supposedly had a love of invention. He had entered Taka Tech. to work with micro machines. The worst past was that his bragging came true. Naraku was shoved aside like yesterday's trash. It was with spite that he accepted another offer for his ideas and effort. From then on, hatred for the Takarashi line while climbing the ladder at the Obaruka Company. Naraku was ingenious and creative. His perspective was new and fresh allowing his innovations in the company to make much progress.

Naraku retracted his past from the forefront of his thoughts. A brief check of his watch marked the time as nine forty-eight. In twelve minutes, the finale would begin, but for now it was time to give the ultimatum. His stood from his chair and turned with his arms folded behind him at his lower back. He regarded his guests and nearly snorted at Kagura's undaunted yawn. She was leaning on her elbow on the armrest with an empty wine glass in her hand. She glanced at the bar in the corner, but scowled. Kagura was obviously too lazy to walk over and refill her glass. Kanna walked slowly, moving over to the right side of the room. All eyes watched her. Bottle in hand, the pale woman approached Kagura and filled the glass.

"Uh…Thanks."

Kanna nodded. Naraku caught her eye as she moved silently back to her place by the door. Hakudoushi sat with his arms resting on his knees. His face upturned and awaiting orders. Kaijinbou snored from his seat. The sounds weren't loud, but were annoying regardless.

"The time has come. You're all here for one reason or another. There's no need to speak the reasons."

Naraku's gaze met Sesshoumaru's.

"There is something I want and something you do as well, perhaps more than one."

The man's eyes flickered over to Kagome who flinched unconsciously and gripped a hold of Sesshoumaru's sleeve near the elbow.

"Choose one."

"What choice is there for me to make."

Naraku sneered. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to cooperate. The word wasn't even in his vocabulary nonetheless actually doing so. Cooperate and compromise were rare occurrences with this one.

"Your company or your women, it is that simple."

Kagome gasped. Her free hand lifted across her heart. He was talking about Rin, but who else? He did say 'women.' Her eyes widened remembering that he'd looked her over before the sentence. Frustration curled in her forehead announcing the call ahead that a headache was on the rise. Kagome jumped to her feet with her chin stuck out obstinately. Her fists clenched at her sides as her eyes darkened to an indigo hue.

"Hey, wait a minute you! Are you including me in that too!"

Naraku smiled at Kagome's childish behavior.

"Yes, my dear Kagome."

Kagome faltered at the blatant answer. Her mouth fell open in surprised. Naraku didn't just give away answers. He was more likely to twist it around and avoid the question by giving one of his own. The conversation suited his needs and his alone. So it was strange.

"But…why? I mean we are only…"

Kagome stalled. What were they? Their relationship wasn't friends. Sesshoumaru thought that friends were only a crutch for the weak and unnecessary. Kagome didn't work for the man directly or even with him, so they couldn't be co-workers. Being lovers was out of the question! Kagome blushed at the thought. Then she chastised herself for even thinking about Sesshoumaru unclothed. Sure, she'd had one or two intimate dreams about him, but that was just because she was lonely and he was hot. Kagome smiled before giggling a little.

_-Well, he is pretty bangin'…- _

Yura and Kagura gave each other a look in confusion. Kagura shrugged while Yura wondered at the girl's sanity. Here she was caught in the enemy's fortress having her fate decided and she was laughing. Well, her fate probably wasn't death exactly, but being forever stuck with Naraku was death enough.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku just ignored it. They were both long used to Kagome's crazy, sometimes delirious moods. It was sad really that this understanding was also something they had in common. With an anxious cough, Kagome cleared her thoughts. Her mirthful spell was over and the weight of the situation settled between her shoulder blades. This was something that she'd been trying hard not to realize was very serious. However, the woman stood strong in front of Naraku, a man that caused her unlimited fear, pain, and became a vicious phantom of her past. But that was all he was, a phantom, something in between reality and the land of dreams. It is feared, but can be overcome if you have the strength.

"Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with me…or us. This is between you and me, Naraku."

Naraku's smirk faded slightly.

"I'm not a violent person, but I swear…if you hurt that innocent child…"

The threat was left empty. Kagome wanted to slap herself. It sounded like a cheesy line from a movie.

"You'll do what, Kahi-chan?"

Kagome flinched again, backing up a step.

"Will you kick me in the shins or perhaps a more vital region? You cannot harm me. You are just a simple girl."

Naraku's tone deepened growing more malicious. His brow knitted and a sneer curled his upper lip. His right hand rose quickly and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome stumbled backwards. She heard Sesshoumaru stand behind her. Kagome widened her legs for a steadier stance. Her normally kind, sparkling orbs were now a biting navy burning darker every minute. Maybe it was the light in the room, but there was a flash in the blackness of those eyes and a snigger of fear prickled the hairs on Naraku's neck. A fear he'd rarely felt, if ever. How could such a small, insignificant girl make him fear like an ordinary child? Regardless, his knees were becoming tremulous and his weight was making it even harder to stand. The circumstances were changing and the alteration was drastic.

"I can't **stand** people like you! You order people around and force them to do things against their will because of blackmail or fear! **I refuse to fear you!**"

Kagome's tone was harsh and by the end of her sentence it was nearly a guttural growl. She was loud and quiet. The emphasis was growing with every syllable.

"You are a despicable **coward**. You will lie, cheat, or anything else to get what you want! You hide behind others and don't **ever** dirty your hands! Naraku- I won't let you get away with this!"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. Her skin was hot to the touch, as if her very anger was being pulled to the surface scorching her body. Her eyes were wild and flashed violently with each word she spoke.

Kagura sat on the couch still leaning against the armrest, but all fatigue left her. She was looking forward to seeing how this would turn out. Never had she known anyone to actually face Naraku and finish with a victory. She'd seen a few in the short months of her dealings with Naraku. The fools would declare that they were through with Naraku and weren't going to fall to blackmail anymore. They'd try to go to the police, find out that most of the department was on Naraku's side, and crawl back with their tail between their legs. It was pathetic. Kagura was almost hoping for a challenge to defeat Naraku. She did want her revenge, but Naraku getting the crap beat out of him would be worth the loss. The man was just too confident and self-assured that it was sickening. If this slip of a girl could do it, it would be hilarious and satisfying. It would be the perfect end for one such as Sagakara Naraku.

Yura was leaning on her knees, her chin supported in both hands. She was swaying slightly back and forth belying her excitement. A small smile was on her lips and Kagura was almost disgusted at how low the cut of her dress went. It was gathered at the top and hung down low. When she was sitting right it was fine, almost classy in its hanging slack, but now that she was bent over it was just ridiculous. You could see all the way past her cleavage to the level skin below. Kagura grit her teeth when she cracked her gum. The girl had recently pulled a fresh piece from the clutch at her side. She then blew a bubble out to about the size of a quarter before snatching it back between her teeth.

Hakudoushi had moved back around the couches, around Kagura and by Kaijinbou who now stood at attention, to stand by Naraku's right side. He was a good vassal. Kagura didn't know much about him. His was quiet and rarely ever said anything. Naraku seemed to like people with that sort of personality. Kanna, Hakudoushi, and even Kikyo weren't big on the talking. It made Kagura wonder though why he put up with Yura. Was it just sex? If it was, Yura had to be good because the bitch was plain out maddening.

"Bitch- know your place."

Kagome staggered slightly, the pang in her cheek stinging whenever she blinked. She winced slightly. She was seeing spots. Right now Naraku's head was a blackish yellow blob with some hair here and there. Kagome could tell he was angry, really angry. Naraku was usually calm and it took a lot to make him mad. He liked to keep his head clear, so that if things went for the worse for him, he could find a reasonable escape. If he was angry, his focus went out the window and nearly all options closed besides physical force. He was breathing hard and shivering slightly. Kagome smirked gently, trying not to upset the knot rising on her cheek bone. Kagome could always rile him so easily. It was like her words had more effect than anyone else's.

"You are nothing more than a fuck. That's all you ever were and all you'll ever be."

Kagome's head snapped up. Shock scrawled across the sloping plateaus and shallow valleys of her countenance. She gritted her teeth and felt the pressure welling in her neck traveling up to her forehead. Kagome felt a familiar burning at the back of her eyes. There was some tightness in her chest that squeezed harshly every time she tried to breathe. Panic was springing to life inside her and Kagome shook slightly. She wrapped an arm around her waist. Tears tickled her eyelids and she shut them tightly. Why? Wasn't she over this? Didn't she let this go?

_-Why can't I just get past this!-_

Kagome's mind screamed at her. How she was so stupid, pathetic, irresponsible, clumsy, and overemotional! Over and over the insults and self-pity reached new limits. A cool calm fell over then. A numbness that blurred the words in her mind and Kagome was aware of how weary she was once again. She bowed her head and let loose a grim smile.

"Naraku…"

Kagome whispered his name dejectedly. Her voice was quiet and soft. Kagome sighed, lifting her head. Her body was loose and relaxed. The pressure released and her stomach settled. Air filtered into her lungs easily. Her panic and anxiety were no longer an issue. Her eyes closed briefly, taking a deep breath, before she regarded him carefully.

"You're right."

And she smiled. Naraku still had control over her because she still didn't fully accept what happened. Yes- it was partly her fault. She had gone there, to this house, of her own will. Once more she had willingly agreed to sex, but then she was over her head. Physical, mental, emotional abuse- she never thought they'd happen to her. She watched the ads on television, hear about it on those educational videos in health class, but truthfully she never believed it would actually occur to her. The reality of it hit very close to home and it left an imprint that took seven years for her to even have the courage, the need to face. It was like a worn nerve path in her brain. If a child is bitten by a dog, it's possible they will fear dogs for life just because of their past. Now, Naraku's opinions and feelings wilted her own pride and what little confidence she had. She just couldn't help it. He mattered, he was her first love and that was what Kagome despised.

However, if she wanted to truly get over this and be able to move on without any emotional disabilities, she had to accept everything. Whether it was his harsh, negative opinions or the positive, Kagome couldn't deny them because they probably had some truth to them. Naraku wouldn't embellish or consider her reaction; he would be straight with her. If you were affected by him with any emotion, the man would use it against you. Fear, anger, shock, sadness, happiness, love, or even hatred would be shoved back in your face leaving your unbalanced if not completely vulnerable. That was Naraku's way. If Kagome could set aside everything and just consider it, maybe Naraku's powers would disappear.

Naraku had come after Kagome for what he could get out of the union. He was just like every other guy she'd ever met. He was just a little more extreme and don't forget crazy. That was what Kagome was to him- sex. So, the fact that she was only worth a physical action like that would be true in Naraku's eyes. But to someone like Hojo, Kagome was sweet, gentle, and kind. Hojo treated her with absolute respect and always wanted her outlook on things. They would meet once a month and in the time apart they would read the same book. Then during their weekend together, they would discuss and debate certain issues or themes within the book's cover.

_-I'm supposed to see him next weekend in fact…- _

However, Naraku's voice brought the wandering female back on track. Once again, Kagome had veered off into the unimportant during an all too imperative conference. Kagome bit her lip and fought to remain focused. Her emotions were raging and bouncing off the walls like they had a sugar high. Kagome repeated 'relax' in her mind like a mantra.

"What did you say?"

"You're right Naraku. That's all we were. There was nothing between us, but a physical interaction that I have to say you weren't that sufficient at."

Kagura burst out laughing. It was loud and short. It sounded weird because it was more like an outburst with no follow up. Her hand had risen almost immediately afterwards. Everyone was staring at her. Soon though, Kaijinbou was slapping his knee in jollity. Naraku glared at him, but the male didn't seem to notice. Yura cooed to Naraku giving a grin.

"Ouchie, Ku-baby. It doesn't matter what that little girl thinks."

Yura gave him a wink to which he rolled his eyes. Hakudoushi silently slipped out of the room unnoticed by everyone except Sesshoumaru who had remained a silently shadow throughout the entire charade. His golden irises glittered dangerously. There was no way he could follow without Naraku being aware. He checked his watch. Time was dragging by. It was now just past ten o'clock. They needed to get Rin out of here and over to the police, but still their evidence was lacking. It was then that Sesshoumaru also noticed Kanna had gone as well. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly with irritation. He was caught in Naraku's web and it was getting stickier with every move he made. Soon, there would be no way for him to succeed. What would he chose? Would he choose an orphan girl and a slip of a woman? Or would it be his father's legacy and the source of his stability, his prestige?

GOD! This is moving so freakin' slow! I'm getting tired of this scene, but it's almost over. Thank the heavens because I can't wait to for the next part. .- This fic is really getting drawn out. I think I should condense chapters, which will take me forever to get around to. Anyways…Is anybody still with me after all this time?


	56. Escaping Collateral

…Review Response: A reviewer wanted to correct my spelling of 'ohayou,' meaning good morning, saying that it was spelled 'ohio.' Also 'iie' for now was not 'lie.' I looked it up in my Japanese/English dictionary and I found that I have in fact used the correct spelling, at least according to that source. We all know that I know crap about the language, so maybe I am wrong, but perhaps you were mistaken? Onto the fic!...

"Sango, she'll be fine."

"But what if she isn't? I don't trust the police! Haven't you heard any of the rumors the media are passing around!"

"Yes, how could I not."

Sango scowled at him. Her features were darkened with her irritation and her cheeks slightly red.

"There are a lot of rumors that Naraku has been involved with the police on many occasions. He gets out of all the charges placed on him. Isn't that a bit suspicious?"

"A little, even more because it's possible that it's true."

"So…Hiten could be…"

Miroku sighed.

"Yes."

"You said he could be trusted…"

"You never know these days."

Miroku ran a hand through her hair. Sango's brow knitted and she was currently biting her bottom lip.

"Kagome's rubbing off on you."

Sango realized what she was doing, surprised at first. She sighed walking over and slumping on the couch.

"I know." She replied softly.

Miroku stood from the stool he was sitting on by the bar in Sango's kitchen. He walked over and sat down beside her. Sango's face was defeated. He'd rarely seen her this way. The first being when the hairdresser cut her bangs too short. This was ironic because Sango wasn't usually so superficial and there weren't many things that could conquer Sango so. The woman was just very protective of Kagome. Miroku wondered sometimes about their relationship. Wouldn't Kagome feel suffocated by Sango's strong maternal actions toward her? And wouldn't Sango grow weary of always having to be the strong one of the pair?

"I just don't know what to do."

Miroku pulled her against him. He laid her head against his shoulder and lifted one arm around his neck. Sango nuzzled her face into the softness of his navy ribbed turtleneck. Miroku brought her other hand into his lap and gently ran circles on its back with his thumb.

"I just don't feel comfortable sitting here with her in possible danger. She's been through so much. She doesn't deserve this."

Miroku placed a soft kiss on the top of his love's head. His violet eyes swirled navy with his seriousness. His wisdom shining though for once as he regarded the limp female who would normally be fighting tooth and nail against such intimate affections. Not that she would reject them, but she wouldn't accept them so easily. Bright blushes and much stuttering along with some awkwardness had soon become associated with Sango. It was one thing he loved about her. She didn't give in so easily and melt at a single touch.

Sango closed her eyes. She was frustrated beyond belief. Helplessness was something she found abhorrent and now she was plagued with it herself. Sango was anxious and on edge. She jumped at every little sound. Miroku had insisted on staying with her and she appreciated it because the man was her safety. She could lie in his arms and he wouldn't think her weak for it. Sango had decided that for once it was okay to be weak. With Miroku it didn't matter.

Sango always had to be strong. She had to run the store, take care of her brother, and still succeed in school so as to not lose her scholarship. She had to keep a 3.5 grade point average, which was rather high, but only a little challenging for her to keep up with. Then there was Kagome who had drama licking at her heels wherever she went. Sango loved her friend and thought of her more like the sister she never had. She didn't mind looking after the girl too, but sometimes she worried so much she made herself sick, like now.

"Oh Miroku…what can I do? I can't stand being helpless."

Miroku looked down at her. His navy orbs drank her in. His voice was soft and deep as he replied. It was hesitant as he tried to bare it carefully due to Sango's stressful feelings, but it was true nonetheless.

"This is Kagome's battle. We've done all we can. She won't go down without a fight. Her spirit is like no other I've ever met…"

Sango looked into his eyes and noticed his concern. She sighed once again, but smiled slightly.

"Well…besides you of course, my little spitfire."

Sango laughed grabbing a pillow from behind her back and swatting him once full in the face. Miroku sat stunned. Sango jumped up from the couch while he was still shocked. She grinned and wagged the pillow temptingly in his direction. Miroku's lips tugged upwards. He reached for another pillow and stalked ominously around the coffee table.

"Oh dearest Sango…I do believe this means war."

Miroku pounced barely missing his prey, but managed to sock her once in the rear as she turned tail. They both were terribly worried about their friend and behind the smiles it was still there. However, they needed to lose themselves to bliss if only for a minute of relief. Kagome was a beautiful flower that easily wilted, but one had better watch out for those thorns. Their sharpness will strike out without warning. At first it may seem just a prick, but she could be like a poison and always aimed for where it was vital, not necessarily obvious.

…At Naraku's Estate…

Sesshoumaru was a little miffed at the fact that Kagome rejected his touch. For some reason this bothered him and even struck a chord of anger through his body. The woman should feel blessed by his touch. He only wanted to keep her calm. Kagome was one to blow things out of proportion. Sesshoumaru sighed remembering a certain day at the hospital. His ears still hurt and once again he wished he decided against stepping into the epidemic ward that day.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru walked into the ward designated for the recent epidemic victims. It had been months and there were very few results and even less that were useful. As soon as he came in, he instantly regretted it. Several of the children sat in bed with blood dripping from their mouths or nose. Some were coughing the red liquid into a tissue, but others were in worse shape.

There was one in particular that he noticed with buckets in between her legs. The whites of her eyes were reddened and her lips were swollen. She was currently chewing on them. She had a white knuckle grip on the bucket. Her consciousness swayed once and he heard a swish inside the container she held so tightly close. Suddenly she coughed violently once before throwing up blood into the bucket she held. A blood speckled hand reached for a tissue from the box at her feet. Sesshoumaru at this moment was lost and it was not a feeling that appealed to him. He sidestepped from in front of the door moving to the one unused corner. He would observe the situation first before acting as was his nature.

The door slammed open and in walked a blood covered Kagome. She wore a smock, booties over her shoes, gloves, and a mask. She wore light blue hued clothes that were water resistant. It was the usual doctor's uniform when he/she went into surgery. Her hair was tied back in a low pony tail and her bangs were clipped back away from her forehead with a row of bobby pins. Her eyes were determined and a little bit angry. Behind her two nurses huddled together with something like fear in their worried expressions. Their clothes were green and of a thin, but absorbent cloth to keep any possible fluids away from their skin. They wore clothes underneath and simple running shoes since they were on their feet most of the day.

"Please Higurashi-san…there's no need for you to-"

Kagome turned giving them a hearty glare while she held a box of baby wipes in her hand.

"You **left **them like this…" Kagome turned to open the seal from the brand new box, "**unattended!**"

Her head had swiveled to look at the two harshly. Her voice was nearly a yell making Sesshoumaru shift backwards against the wall as if it would dim the blow to his sensitive ears. The two nurses cowered away as their shoulders flinched upwards unconsciously. One raised her hand out in front on them in an 'it's okay' manner.

"I was supposed to go on break. The other nurse," She pointed to the woman next to her who averted her eyes guiltily away, "was just late coming out of surgery, but I assumed she'd be here soon. So I just left."

Kagome sighed allowing some of her anger to flee her body. The tension released slowly like drops of water escaping through a cracked dam. However, another thick cough and her rage sputtered back in full.

"You **assumed**! Meanwhile they," She pointed to the patients, "are in pain. They're children and terribly sick. You left them alone for what!"

The nurse shuddered at the eye Kagome was giving her.

"Coffee and-"

But she never finished her sentence. Kagome hustled over and yanked hard once on her ear. She got up close to the woman and waved her hand around the room showing up Vanna White.

"**Look** at them." Kagome interrupted.

Her voice was almost like a growl. Her tone was dark and dangerous. Even Sesshoumaru was impressed. At this moment, the tiny female was quite intimidating even though the nurse was her senior by at least a decade or two and a little taller than her as well.

The nurse's gaze flickered around taking in every single bloody detail quickly before fixing it back on Kagome. She was afraid and her ear stung. Kagome's eyes narrowed, but she bustled away at the next cloth. Kagome approached the bed where the cough originated. She sat softly on the edge of the bed. The little boy shifted away from her uneasily. Kagome frowned at this and forcibly removed all anger from herself with a great effort.

Gently she tilted his face back towards her and pulled a baby wipe from the box still somehow in her other hand. With tender, even movements Kagome removed the dried blood from above the little boy's lip and below his chin. Her eyes were now no longer flashing and their hue lightened to mild cobalt. The grey speck always present in her irises seemed to bleed in with the blue making some parts darker than others, but the blue once nearly black was now azure. Her features were warm and the boy turned to face her entirely with a wonderingly curious look. He was still timid, but the woman was so careful and so serene at the moment that he relaxed. Kagome's smile grew steadily as she watched him. She left the bed, smoothing a hand over down his arm for comfort.

Sesshoumaru made himself present at that time. Kagome glanced over, but made nothing of it like it was often he would visit when Sesshoumaru had really only been here a few times, which was usually for meetings. The nurse who spoke moments before had rushed out of the room hastily as soon as Kagome's back was turned. The second nurse, new on duty he assumed, walked over to him. Her face lighted up knowing that now she wasn't alone with the crazy woman anymore. Sesshoumaru looked down at her coldly for a moment before watching Kagome again.

Currently she was with the little girl who held the bucket. However, right now the container was placed on a nearby side table and out of the way, but still easily reachable. It was clear she was much further along than the others. Her hair nearly the same color as his only it wasn't silver. The shade was more of an elderly white. Her eyes appeared like liquid or semi-transparent glass. There were a few spots of grey, which was most likely her natural color. She was squinting even with such little light coming in from the windows. The blinds were drawn, but the swayed as the air conditioner ran humming in the room. The girl's face twisted away from Kagome's hands. Before she had moved her mouth opened in disgust. Her words were quiet and even one with such excellent hearing like Sesshoumaru had to strain to hear her.

"How can you look at me nonetheless touch me?"

She shivered lightly; cool in the tepid warmth of the room. Kagome leaned closer and hooked a finger under her chin. Kagome ran her gaze over the girl's face searching out every detail, every flaw. Then she smiled gently. The brightness gradually growing on her features like the sun rising on the horizon outside the window.

"Beautiful."

The word was whispered between them like a precious secret no one else could know. Kagome ran a hand like it was in slow motion down the patient's cheek with the back of her knuckles. The girl's eyes narrowed with despair and sadness that radiated from her. Kagome's palm opened and the fingers delved into the hair tucked behind her ear. White strands fell over the back of Kagome's hand. The girl launched herself into Kagome's stomach with a sob. The woman responded instantly shifting one hand to the child's shoulder blades. The other rubbed soothing circles on the middle of her back.

"What's your name?"

"Shi."

Shi hiccupped and Kagome ran her fingers through the child's short hair. It was still thick. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's gaze and lifted his own from the patient to meet it. She raised her eyebrows at him in question and he raised his in return. She smiled and shook her head.

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru frowned. That didn't seem nearly as bad as he remembered it. Actually experiencing it was worse, but his memory had dulled the effect. Kagome had been nearly screaming with anger as she was a few minutes ago. The thing was that her voice dropped a lot. The pitch always changed, morphed, or contorted into another tone. She would growl out some words, yell others and sometimes just force them through clenched teeth. It was amusing to listen to even if the situation was serious like this.

Naraku drew his attention away from the woman in front of him and his thoughts.

"Takarashi," His tone was clipped, "Choose, now."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. He tightened the hard rein on his control struggling to keep his calm. Anger wouldn't defeat this man, but a crisp, cool attention to detail would find the right loop hole. This option was necessary to set them free and would perhaps let them get away without giving anything up.

"You presume to order me."

"I hold the cards."

Sesshoumaru smirked suddenly. The action making Naraku's brows weave at the middle of his forehead. A lock of hair fell over his shoulder. The man tossed it aggravatingly over again. Naraku was suddenly uneasy and for good reason. He couldn't hear what Sesshoumaru just caught with his oversensitive ears.

Hakudoushi walked in with an even, but hurried stride. He placed a hand on his master's shoulders. Naraku tensed, but turned his head. Hakudoushi spoke quietly with his mouth blocked behind his elder's shoulder. His shoulder length hair fell over his cheek as he did so. Naraku's anger had decreased into embers just minutes before now full out blazed with fury. He ordered Hakudoushi to do something, most likely to search the compound and grounds, Sesshoumaru guessed.

Naraku looked at him with hands clenched into fists. Disbelief was written clearly in his eyes and he searched Sesshoumaru's face for answers that he would not receive. Not even Sesshoumaru was exactly sure what was going on.

A hand touched his arm gently. Golden orbs met sapphire. Sesshoumaru shrugged in an off hand manner. Kagome pinched his bicep and glared up at him.

"Tell me what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru's amusement increased at her irritation, which only made it worse as he received another pinch. He frowned at her, but responded.

"Rin has disappeared. It's possible she managed to escape."

Sesshoumaru wanted to rub his arm where she pinched him, but wouldn't with so many people around. Well, that is before Kagome miraculously caught his discomfort and massaged the hurting area with a loving touch. Her smile was remorseful, but there was a twinge in her eyes that told him he deserved it. Sesshoumaru scoffed, but didn't remove his appendage from her grasp. It felt kind of good after all and it was her choice to do so. If she felt guilty, then let her, it didn't matter to him.

…Outside the Estate…

Hands fumbled with the lock. They shook slightly with the adrenaline pumping in her veins and the uneasiness of being so out in the open. The door unlocked and the small child Rin was placed inside the back seat. Rin buckled her seatbelt and looked anxious in the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry Rin. I'm going to get you to safety. Trust me, okay?"

"How do you know Takarashi-san?"

The driver shook their head at the honorary, formal use of Sesshoumaru's name. The key turned and the car started slowly down the driveway. If they squealed off, they would only draw more attention. It had been easy enough to slip through the empty hallways. There were few cameras near Naraku's bedroom and the girl was in a closet right outside. The lock was so simple to pick as well. The girl was not as trusting as she appeared though. With some people perhaps, but after being captured the girl known as Rin was much more suspicious. What could have caused the change? She was always known to be carefree and naïve. What could Naraku have done to cause such a drastic change?

"I'm a friend."

"Takarashi-san has no need for friends."

The driver cursed as they pulled onto the highway. This girl was sharp witted and knew her guardian well, as would be expected obviously. Damn Sesshoumaru and his isolated ways. It didn't matter now; the girl was safe and would be as long as she away from the estate. For now, they would go back into the city where they would remain hidden among the other millions of people and relatively concealed.

"Please…I only want to help."

A twinge of helplessness moved into the tone and the speaker sighed. This was going to be hard, but just as the thought passed into thought the little girl in the back responded.

"Okay."

Rin sat back in her seat, but wrung her hands, a nervous quirk, and hoped beyond all that her Sess-chan would come soon to save her. The next time she saw him, Rin would hug him and never let go, even if he ordered her to. She missed him that much.

…I was so tempted to leave a cliff hanger after Sesshoumaru's smirk, but I felt the chapter was too short. Review for me …


	57. Painless Conclusion

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and delving into his thoughts. His words had caused a lot of commotion. Naraku seemed close to squeamish when two angry women confronted him. Yura and Kagura demanded to know if it was truth, and so on. Kagome seemed to have relaxed slightly. The fact that Rin was at least partly to safety made her at ease. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was protective of those she cared about, but also even more strongly was she towards any and all children.

His ears still rang with the words he'd heard just barely through the thin wall of the sitting room.

'_The brat's escaped!' _

'_What? How…?' _

'_We don't know. The door was picked…' _

Sesshoumaru swallowed and breathed slowly. His heart that had once beaten furiously was calming down and his anger was slipping away piece by clinging piece. Finally, his thoughts were completely clear. The first voice he didn't recognize, but the second had been Hakudoushi. His voice was rougher than it had been before, so it was likely that the young man had been talking to an underling of some sort. The second half of the second person's sentence was quieter, more hushed, so it was lost to Sesshoumaru.

He would leave soon and without giving anything up. Less than that was unacceptable.

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru. She could tell just by looking at him that his anger was subsiding and that made her relax a little. Rin was safe it appeared for now, but who knows what would happen if Naraku were to catch her before she left the property. Most likely the little girl would be punished.

Kagome winced. She knew what that was like from experience. It wasn't pretty and Rin certainly didn't deserve such treatment. No one did, not even herself, which Kagome admitted grudgingly. What if Rin were to be punished? What could they do? Sesshoumaru wouldn't give up his company. It was his father's legacy and it would only fall to the capable hands of the Takarashi line.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and Kagome didn't look away. His eyes looked sharper and brighter. There was almost a surreal glow added to their abnormal color. The twin orbs glinted at her, but instead of frightening her, they drew her in. Kagome padded over silently to Sesshoumaru's side. She hugged close to his back and hid partly concealed by his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru snorted at Yura's blatant rage. She tried to hide it, but it was obvious to him like a Goth out in broad daylight. The clenching of her fists undoing and enclosing plus the downturn of her lips made it all stick out like a sore thumb. Kagura however seemed to have no intention of wanting him anymore. She was only after his money whereas Yura acted as if she had some sort of affection for him. It couldn't be more than attraction. She was just that type of superficial woman.

Kagome was pressed next to his side. If they needed to make a clean entrance, she would have to stick with him. The military phrase 'leave no man behind' flashed through his mind. He remembered hearing it on that English channel Rin was watching. The commercial was advertising for the army. Sesshoumaru scoffed. As if that would encourage people to run to their deaths. Still, it did apply in this case, but they were in it pretty deep. Getting past Kaijinbou would be no problem. Most likely, he'd let them go even if he was ordered to do otherwise. However Kagura and Yura were vengeful. Sesshoumaru didn't compromise with those unworthy of it and the two women fell far down under that category.

"Naraku, explain this!"

Yura practically screamed. She spit a little because the gum constantly in her mouth made her salivate more than normal.

"Yes, how do you plan to fix this?"

Kagura sneered. The woman crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her hip out placing her weight mainly on one side.

Naraku had long recovered from his shock. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked like they were hugging. The small girl barely seen from behind his shoulder, but his arm wrapped around the back as if he wanted to fold it at his lower back. The appendage held her in loosely in place. It was almost like Sesshoumaru needed the reassurance that she was with him. Naraku's eyes darkened. They would make their escape soon. Sesshoumaru was waiting for his chance. Naraku smirked minutely, but it vanished immediately.

The male delved purposely into the argument with the women. He noticed Kaijinbou was leaving now since the screaming and yelling was apparently getting on his nerves judging by the disgruntled looks he sent back their way. He lumbered out the door, his work boots making everyone aware of his exit with every step. His scuffing heels tracked dried mud making Naraku grimace. The carpet was imported and not something you'd find at K-mart.

"Ladies, please. What is it you wish me to do?"

The two stepped back looking at Naraku strangely. The male always had a plan and followed it precisely. If one part fell through, well there was always plan b, c, or even g of which his could choose his next action appropriately. So why was he asking their opinion now? Before, he always just told them what to do or used them to get what he wanted done. What was he planning?

"We want you to ruin Takarashi." Yura spoke condescendingly.

Kagura rolled her eyes. Yura obviously was going to take advantage of Naraku's lull in aggressive dictator mode.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Why?"

Kagome's voice was muffled against Sesshoumaru's sleeve. She shifted carefully moving to the opposite side. His arm still held her and she placed a hand on the other arm. She peered at them anxiously, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"He dumped me!" Yura whined.

She wanted to tell someone. She always did because someone gave her sympathy and it was attention that she needed. Yura didn't exactly have parents or at least sober ones. The only attention she received was the daily beating or during meals in front of the television and she wasn't even allowed to talk. When Yura met Sesshoumaru, she was amazed. He was graceful and intelligent. His wasn't the most talkative, but he was attentive and she liked to talk, especially if someone would actually listen. Most guys would pretend to be while staring at her chest. Or her thighs because they spread a little wider than they probably should be, but it was just the way she was comfortable sitting. Actually most guys weren't like Sesshoumaru. He wasn't kind more like indifferent, but Yura was a person to him, a woman. He was great in bed too if that wasn't enough to keep her hooked. Sesshoumaru was different from everyone else in the world; there was no one else like him anywhere.

"You wanted my money just like Kagura."

Kagura nodded at this affirming the comment. She didn't seemed phased or even try to deny it. Kagome frowned at this. Kagura so bluntly admitted this that Kagome was shocked and a little ashamed. The human race was surely deteriorating in front of her very eyes. They were so superficial and greedy that it saddened Kagome to know so many people who were just like Kagura. She'd never met any of them personally because her family was on the poorer side of comfortable living.

"He sent me to jail on child abuse charges." Her voice was angry.

"It was deserved."

"No it wasn't. I only ever hit her on the cheek twice and it was to stop her crying. I spanked her…but that was for discipline."

"My ward does not require such methods."

"Sure when you're around…she'll do anything so that you won't throw her back to the streets."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. It could be true. Rin was very complacent and he was aware that one of the only fears she held inside her cheerful heart was that he would abandon her like everyone else. He wouldn't ever do that. He refused. No child should bare such agonies like loneliness and the hopelessness that comes with feeling unwanted.

"Not uh!"

Kagome blurted suddenly as if she'd just woken up to the conversation.

"Rin is an angel even when he's," She jabbed her thumb up in Sesshoumaru's direction, "not around! She just didn't like you."

Kagura glanced from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. She shrugged. The brat was just that. At the time she was only an obstacle in the way. Kagura had hoped that Rin would get along her like cream and sugar to the bitter twist of coffee that was Sesshoumaru. She settled in as a nanny. It wasn't hard to figure out her true intentions and Rin was rather smart for such a little tart. Rin apparently didn't find her suitable for her adopted father after a few months and began stating so aloud. Kagura couldn't have this so she spanked the girl. It was Sesshoumaru's decision not hers. Rin should've gone along with it, but the girl was difficult and Sesshoumaru just had to come home early one day.

Yura, who remained silent until now, reacted much the opposite of Kagura. Her face lost its arrogant appearance and her voice turned desperate.

"No! Maybe at first, but I really loved you, Sess-chan!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He never got used to hearing that. Yura almost sounded serious and truthful. Not that it mattered any. There were never any feelings on his part, this was one-sided. Sesshoumaru looked her straight in the eyes. The fuchsia color was sad and speckles of blue touched the outer ring of her irises.

"You treated me right, Sess-chan. I wasn't a pair of boobs and a pussy with thighs to match. I was a person."

Yura's voice was thick with emotion he'd never seen from her. It pulled at him a little. Right now, she reminded Sesshoumaru too much like his mother. Inutaisho never gave her the love she needed, craved even. His mother was enamored with him, perhaps unhealthily so because Inutaisho was much too focused on his budding company to notice her. Even though it was because of her that Inutaisho was given a partner to back the other half necessary to step into the medical industry. The marriage was more like an arrangement. Marry the daughter and start your dreams. It wasn't such a bad deal, but his mother suffered for it. Yura, with her pleading eyes and trembling mouth resembled the way Sesshoumaru remembered his mother best. The desperation, sadness, and yearning were all too similar.

Sesshoumaru gulped, feeling like a child again. There was a strong squeeze of his arm. Bright blue eyes shined up at him. There was a trust resting in those depths and stirring warmth. Kagome's cheek leaned over to rest on his bicep.

A sob was released in the room as Yura watched them she shook. A quivering hand rose to cover her mouth and her eyes shut tight. She turned her face away from them before walking hurriedly from the room. Her heels clicked as she walked. She never removed them when she came in like she normally would. She had wanted to look her best for Sesshoumaru, but it was all in vain now. The door of the room closed loudly sending a chilled wave of air across the room. Yura didn't look back and she didn't come back.

Sesshoumaru barely noticed. Kagome had melded her soft, plaint body right up against him. He was finding it hard to function. Sesshoumaru frowned. This was new. Women usually never affected him so headily, but then again Kagome wasn't just anyone. This had been proved true on several occasions.

Suddenly, a trill sounded in the room. Naraku looked down at his belt and unclipped the cell phone hooked there. He flipped open the lid and answered.

"Moshi moshi."

His voice smooth and even once again. In the break from Kagome's previous confrontation, Naraku had recovered his composure and now Sesshoumaru was losing his again, but in a very dissimilar way. One that was not altogether unpleasant. Kagome could be so distracting at times. Like the rare time she drove with him in his car. It had been raining and she caught him walking out of the hospital. After a few minutes of begging and persuading with promises he had yet to cash in on, he'd given her a lift. When he was driving, she changed the station on his stereo to a pop station and began dancing to it. His eyes had veered over numerous times and he had to make a quick stop when the light changed from yellow to red right in front on him. After that, Kagome was banned from the radio stuck with certain cds.

Naraku's heart beat sped up with every word the voice spoke on his phone. He turned his back to hide his pleased grin. The stock for Takarashi Technologies had gone through. As of now, he was even with Sesshoumaru, forty to forty. The last ten, well Toutousai hadn't given in much to his annoyance. However, that meant that Kikyo would be forced to come through and get Inuyasha to hand over his stock. Then he could buy the company out. This was ultimately what he wanted and he sighed quietly. His vision would soon be completed. However, he was very aware of his guests standing to his back. All this chaos in his home was rattling his nerves. At first, he had enjoyed it, but the constant crying and yelling was wearing on his ears. An aching pressure had steadily grown since the focus was pushed away from him to Kagura and Yura. His emotional outbursts earlier, quite out of character for him to react so, made Naraku weary. The late hour was beginning to toll on his body. He would become violent soon as he always did his patience began to thin. This was a side of himself no one, but Kagome and Kikyo at times had witnessed.

Sesshoumaru watched Naraku slipped his phone back into his carrier at his waist. Then he walked over with a much heavier stride than he was used to. The man's steps were usually quick and light. This was like an undertone to the image Naraku portrayed for everyone to see. He was always on guard and ready for the next course of action, much like Sesshoumaru in fact. Naraku was showing weakness was a rarity in itself, but his confidence was still brooding around his being like no tomorrow. Sesshoumaru was obviously a strong rival and Naraku showed a weakness he hid so carefully with ease now. Why the change? Was it the phone call?

Naraku pull a thin rope in the corner of the room. He turned and gave a charming smile. His hands fell into his pockets and his gate slowed more. An overall sense of calm and pleasure swelled over his appearance. His butler opened the door at the back of the room; the one Kaijinbou had left from.

"I regret to inform you that this interlude has come to a close. It is becoming late and Sesshoumaru; you have work tomorrow early, do you not?"

Naraku tilted his head to one side. Kagura raised one eyebrow and gave the man a queer look. With a sigh and yet another shrug she left the room.

"Miss, I'll lead you out if you'll wait just a moment…" The butler began.

The woman kept walking past the butler and waving a hand at this statement.

"I know the way well enough."

With that she disappeared.

Kagome eyed Naraku suspiciously.

"Let me get this straight. You're just going to let us leave?"

"Of course, you could have left at any time. Miss Higurashi, you were a lovely guest to have. Return whenever you wish."

His eyes had morphed from hi fake façade to a lustful tint proving his offer to be true. He would have her should Kagome ever come back. Kagome stuttered though. He'd kept her locked up for a days and said that she could have left whenever she wanted?

_-Pah! Liar…- _

Sesshoumaru didn't wait a moment longer for there was no reason. His ward needed to be found before he could rest with any sort of peace this night. Naraku was right on one thing. The night was waning and Sesshoumaru still had much to do. The butler led them to the entrance where Sesshoumaru was given his coat. Kagome was handed a paper bag with handles that was a shopping bag from some store she'd never heard of. Inside she found her clothes.

"They've been washed. Your shoes are present as well."

Kagome was astonished if not a bit overwhelmed. She slipped her shoes on hastily all too ready to get the hell out of there. The slippers she left by the door with a small smile to the butler. She bowed despite herself. The butler waved them out the door and Kagome tugged Sesshoumaru hard towards the car. She gripped onto him tightly as if letting go would make her wake up from such a weird dream. It was strange, but she was free and still okay. Kagome kept her promises, well most anyways. A sense of strength and accomplishment welled in her breast. Kagome smiled and when the car past the front gate of the estate, she laughed. She put the window down in Sesshoumaru's car and stuck her head out. Kagome let out a long 'whoo hoo' and laughed again.

Unbeknownst of the excited female, she was distracting the driver once again. This time it was with a healthy view of an all too firm buttocks. Kagome was too elated to care, even if she did know. Naraku hadn't gotten the best of her! She beaten her past and the fulfillment was more than she ever expected it to be. Naraku was still attractive, but that was only her body. As Kagome righted herself in her seat, her eyes flickered over to Sesshoumaru. A small smile bestowed upon her lips. Naraku could have some effect on her body, but then so could anyone with so much a handsome face and a good body. Her heart was the other side of the coin that was no longer within Naraku's grasp.

…Um…not so sure about this chapter, especially the last page. Purses lips Eh- oh well. Expect some small changes here and there. But! I have finally finished this scene! dances like a fool Review for me! I'm really starving …


	58. Return of Rin

Kagome sighed. She slipped easily back into her seat. Rin wasn't at Sesshoumaru's apartment or hers. They just finished checking Seikio Prep., Rin's school. She wasn't there either. Could she be in a pair of hands more dangerous than Naraku's? What was the point of her being there anyway? Naraku's plans sure were getting similar it seems and cliché to boot. Kidnap, ransom, and manipulation- that's really all there was to it.

Kagome frowned. Shouldn't she feel stressed right now? A little girl just not even eight yet was involved in a dark plot to send her step father into bankruptcy and sentenced to death by humiliation. It really wasn't fair to Sesshoumaru. He worked hard, probably too long hours and getting up too early sacrificing time with his daughter, to keep that company on the top. Naraku always wanted more and usually what he couldn't have he wanted more. He didn't know what it meant to earn anything. Naraku plans involved a lot of henchmen and less effort on his part beyond the forefront of brain power. In the back of her mind, Kagome bit back that old saying that 'life isn't fair.' Knowing it was all too true.

"Where is the safest place in the city, that's not your home?" Kagome wondered.

"My office building."

Sesshoumaru's voice was even and smooth. The same deep tone, as always, soothed over her frazzled nerves. Kagome was addicted and really she didn't mind so much. It made her stomach go for a triple flip and raised the tiny hairs on her arms.

Everything seemed clearer and in perspective. Before she'd been so afraid; she didn't want to be hurt again. Self-conscious to the point of being paranoid and belittling herself at every turn because it was always from Naraku's point of view that she saw herself, at least in the way he'd wanted her to see herself. Now she knew it was so Kagome wouldn't leave him. She had needed him because he completed, he could love all of her flaws and no one else would. He was brilliant in the art of manipulation, if not sick. Naraku knew the right things to say, what she wanted to hear, and how to persuade her, mold her into doing exactly what he desired. All the while, it was without Kagome's notice.

Kagome shifted in her seat to look at him. He stared straight ahead, but his eyes flickered over once. He noted the question in her eyes, but also the small smile on her lips. Something was definitely different about her and the change wasn't completely disagreeable. The air between them in the silence of the car, normally thick with tension or dry with boredom, was becoming comfortable. Kagome's emotions were level for once and the woman was at ease. The serenity she was feeling nearly tangible in the tight space of his sports car.

"That makes sense, but I wouldn't have thought of it. I would have gone to Sango's next; she's been there as well."

"True, but would an outsider be aware of that?"

"Possibly…"

Kagome realized the improbability of that, unless they were stalking or using surveillance. She sighed taking in the scent of his car. It smelled sweetly of him. There was an undertone of cinnamon like it was buried in the seats and clinging to every inch. It was his cologne, she knew, and Kagome secretly loved the raw spiciness of it. It was light, not overpowering. Kagome almost wanted it to be stronger so she could get a clear breath of it, but it was almost coy and the scent was usually just beyond her grasp. Kagome always felt stupid for breathing in really deeply just because she wanted more of it.

Right now though there was a heavier twinge of cotton blossom from 'bath and body works.' This was the hand lotion that she used, one of her favorite scents since cucumber melon made her sick. Kagome just put some on, but it paled in comparison to the scent Sesshoumaru wore. It saddened her a little, but oh well her hands were dry.

The highways were clear, it being a Sunday night and nearly eleven thirty. The road was dark. The headlights bouncing slightly with random drips or lifts in the pavement beneath the wheels. Kagome's window was still down. The night was warm as she turned sideways in her seat so that she could lay her head back against the door. Sesshoumaru had one arm resting on the ledge of his window, it was down also. His bangs ruffled every now and then with rebellious wisps of wind stealing in from the outside. The moon was half full and a yellowish tint. Kagome's eyes watched it come in and out of view as they moved onto, then around the exit ramp.

Sesshoumaru had decided not to go through inner city to reach his office building from the school. Traffic was always tight, no matter the time and time was of the essence. Kagome was glad he went this way. It was comforting even though it was making her slightly sleepy. The moonlight showed through the translucent clouds making it appear grey. Kagome had tied back her hair into a loose braid. She'd let it out earlier for dinner, but now, with the wind, it had only gotten annoying and tangled. This was one downside to long hair. Well, that and the fact that she had to be careful sleeping. If she slept on it, it was flat in the mornings and the ends wouldn't tuck under right. This was one reason she showered every morning and also why she left it flop over the edge of her bed or across the other, empty pillow.

The building they pulled up in front of was familiar as was the parking deck they drove into. Sesshoumaru went to his VIP spot right next to the side entrance of the building. There was a sign painted on the wall with his name on it in front of the spot. Kagome was a little jealous. All he had to do was walk like five feet to the door and slide his id to get it. Kagome, whenever she was sent over, had to peel around looking for any spot. Usually it was on the very top deck and she had to walk halfway across the area to an elevator. The garage was right next door to the company and for employees only.

The first level was for the higher ups for the most part. There was an elevator that took you down to the first floor which was littered with sports cars in mass wherever you looked. Then there was a short walkway to the door. Everyone had a company id. Kagome's, since she worked at Hama Corp., was different. It gained her access, but she had to go directly to the security guard to get a 'guest badge' after stating her business and how long she planned on staying. So the woman wondered how anyone would be able to get it. Nothing looked broken and no alarms were going off.

The lights were off and it was creepy walking in. It was gloomy and strange. Kagome was never here so late. It was always bright, formal, and busy as it should be. They didn't have to walk far. Past the front desk to a VIP/ CEO lounge. There were two tables set up near a small kitchenette with a microwave, refrigerator, and a coffee maker. Beyond that were a couch, love seat, and a single chair all of the same set. A coffee table sat in between all the legs. In the center on the wall was a huge piece of modern art. It was plain and served as a break room. Some people went there for lunch.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because this is where she is."

"She?"

Kagome was confused and it was showing plain on her face. Sesshoumaru shot her a look and didn't say anymore. Maybe the person spent their lunch hour here? Kagome was grasping at straws and felt like she was on the outside instead of smack in the center where she actually was.

It was then that a person in white emerged from one dark corner. Her outfit was strikingly white and Kagome wanted to slap herself. How could she have not seen that? As Kanna moved a small bundle was around her feet. A cloaking shadow enveloped what it was, but Kagome recognized the shining eyes that peered around Kanna's legs.

"Kanna."

At the sound of the male's voice Rin sprinted into the moonlight pouring in from the shaded window and hurled herself at Sesshoumaru. Her tiny arms hooked around his thighs, one just below one knee. Her face buried into the side of pant leg. Her hands gripped the fabric. A large hand dropped onto her head and Rin looked up immediately smiling when her eyes met her father's. Those shining eyes had been apprehensible when she first gazed up at them were now sparkling with contented joy. Kagome had to wonder if his voice affected Rin similarly to herself. Kagome grinned lightly at their reunion, but it was shortly lasted. Now her attention was focused back on Rin's savior.

However, Kagome was confused. Kanna was working for Naraku. Then she helps Rin escape and gives her back to Sesshoumaru. Now she's just leaving. Kagome sends an anxious look to Sesshoumaru only to find him watching her. Kanna knew it too for she spoke cutting the stillness. The eerie woman said little, but it put everything into perspective.

"I'm working with the police, undercover. My partner, Hiten, is one of many bribed into following Naraku's orders."

"So you were to smoke them all out."

Kanna nodded at Kagome's conclusion then brushed past them towards the exit. She left the trio with a warning.

"Naraku plans to buy out your company during the stock exchange."

The door to the room was left open in expectance of their departure. Rin finally comforted and her usual self again just by being in Sesshoumaru's presence. It seemed she'd had enough of her father's legs and was now easily moving over to inspect his companion. Rin's eyes widened when she got close enough to fully recognize Kagome's features that were staring back at her. Before the woman could even register the movement, Rin was also hugging her legs. Kagome gently removed Rin's hands and squatted down, one knee resting on the ground, to encase the child within her arms.

Rin's face turned into her shoulder and Kagome smiled at her sigh. It was like she was holding her breath waiting to see how Kagome would react to her hugging ritual. Rin always did hug knees first unlike Shippou who went for the shoulders and toppled Kagome more than a few times with his zesty approach. Kagome was going to let go after a minute, but Rin slipped her arms around her neck. Kagome tilted her chin to look at the crown of Rin's ebony head. With a smile she relented at the unasked question and lifted Rin into her arms so that she was resting just above one hip.

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction with interest. Rin was social, but she never really became attached to things because with her history, no doubt, she'd lose them quicker than you could say 'wait.' Sesshoumaru noted his daughter's easy countenance and closed eyes. Rin was asleep in a matter of seconds, a feat in itself. The child was offering out her heart to Kagome and as Kagome stood the woman had unknowingly accepted the trust with open arms, literally. As Sesshoumaru watched her turn towards him he changed his mind. Perhaps Kagome did know. Kagome smiled softly smoothing down Rin's hair with one hand. The other was wrapped under the child's bottom holding her in place.

Kagome's eye danced. The blue was soft again, but warm. Sesshoumaru felt their depths speak out, reach out to him in a way words never could. A soft strand of hair fell over one shoulder and before Kagome moved, Sesshoumaru tucked the curl back behind her ear. His fingers ran down the length partway as he stared into her eyes. His gaze was intense and heated. Kagome blushed when Sesshoumaru ran two fingers of that same hand along the curve of her jaw.

His skin was cool against her and a little rough all the same. It was so masculine. Kagome felt her knees weaken slightly, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. She didn't lose her balance however even with Rin's added weight. Those golden suns burned so brightly, even in the shadow of the break room. Their normal honey color had darkened again and swirled with a curiosity Kagome didn't understand. It was curiosity. After weeks, months of knowing him this was something she rarely saw in his eyes, but could never miss. His hand dropped from the tip of her chin and Kagome found her missing its tepidity.

There was a terse pause. Kagome waited in apprehension. Would he kiss her? Nervousness was riled within her and she felt her hands shake with the piling adrenaline in her system. His eyes averted, traveling over her face. After a minute of nothing, and a deep breath, Kagome's eyes drooped finding herself sleepy all of a sudden. The exertion tolling on her plus the late hour was a lot to handle.

Kagome did stay up late some nights, but usually she drank tea then went to bed, only to lie there thinking and staring up through the windows in her room. Kagome especially loved to do this when it was raining. She would listen to the soft pitter patter and let it lull her into sweet dreams.

Her head fell forward. Sesshoumaru was so close to her then that her forehead hit his chest. Lids heavy with long lashes fell shut. Golden eyes had long lost their hungering curiosity and watched her closely. Kagome was worn out, that was easy to see. Even before she picked up Rin, when they were walking in, Kagome had yawned several times and just now she'd almost lost her balance. It might have been his touch, but this was an egotistical thought to which he smirked.

Sesshoumaru wondered about her often it would seem. She so easily accepted people, despite their flaws and any past they could for the person they were now. She'd befriend an ex-convict Sesshoumaru would guess, if he was a betting man. Maybe it was her past that caused this, but she cared about anyone and everyone. It was astounding that someone so selfless could exist in such a society. Perhaps it was this thought that made Sesshoumaru wrap his arm around her small waist. Or maybe it was the fact that Sesshoumaru knew this was one of the reasons she was always getting hurt. Protective instincts he didn't even know he had sprung to life and both arms, mindful of Rin, pulled them both in closer.

Kagome stiffened, but the strength Sesshoumaru carried himself with made her pause. Sesshoumaru was different that anyone she'd ever met. Yura was right about that. He wasn't the warmest and didn't show his care openly, but he did care. He did feel and for some unknown reason Sesshoumaru was showing her, in his own way, right now. It was through actions.

Sometimes words weren't enough. Kagome turned in towards him moving one arm under his and lay between his shoulder blades. Sesshoumaru dipped his head down burying his nose into her scented hair. The cotton blossom lotion still prevalent had risen to encompass her form in a tantalizing odor. He liked it. It wasn't too thick or sweet that it made him gag. Rin was nestled between so easily, it was like she belonged there.

In the dark, the truth can't always be seen, but it can be felt, it can be known. Kagome could hear his steady heartbeat against her cheek. She gave one more squeeze and stepped back. Sesshoumaru peered down at her and Kagome gulped. The sound loud in her ears and she was aware that her heart wasn't beating rapidly. Her face wasn't hot, so there wasn't a bright blush staining her cheeks either. Her eyes narrowed with not contempt or suspicion, but tenderness.

Kagome slipped her hand into his, which surprised him a little. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her making her chuckle peacefully. He gave a light tug and Kagome allowed herself to be led out of the room. Their hands swung modestly between them as they walked. The night had been long, but the aftermath was blissful. Kagome was introduced to the world once again and it wasn't the place she escaped to in her fear or grief, but the reality she was born into. It was ominous and maybe a little overwhelming, but the pleasant weight in her arms reminded her that she wasn't alone to bear it. Maybe, just maybe, this go round would be different.

As the moon began to descend in the sky following the Earth's rotation, Kagome paused in her movement. Sapphire eyes twinkled in reverence of the beauty she witnessed above her. When she was young, she dreamed that her father was watching her from above. That one of the bright, sparkling stars was her beloved father's smile beaming down protecting her, reminding her of better days. Sometimes Kagome had yearned to be with him, praying with all her might that she would be given a symbol that he really was looking out for her. Nothing had ever happened, even though she waited for it. As Kagome stood on the pathway, just before entering the parking garage, a star burned brighter before shooting in a gradual arc across the sky.

Sesshoumaru, who had stopped as well since their hands were still clasped, lifted his eyes just in time to see it. When he looked at her, his lips quirked in amusement. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth moved forming silent words.

Suddenly, he was met with cobalt eyes once again and she lurched forward pulling him along. Sesshoumaru followed without resistance, quite unlike him to allow this girl to drag him. Then again when he was around her this was becoming more common and Sesshoumaru found himself not minding. It was strange. Kagome made things more complicated. She was stubborn, talked a lot and loudly, overemotional, and really just a distraction. Kagome was also a distraction he was beginning to crave and Sesshoumaru, for once, wasn't sure whether this was a good or a bad thing. He sighed.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he opened the car door for her.

Kagome giggled, "Making a wish of course."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow resisting the urge to roll his eyes as well. This had indeed been a long and troubling night, but all had ended in his favor. Who knew what surprises tomorrow would hold for him and this crazy woman who he could never seem to avoid.

…You know I realized that this kind of sounds like a possible ending for my story. However, there is still a lot more to do before I can conclude. There has been some confusion about the end. There may be a sequel. Honestly I haven't thought about it. Until next time, many thanks to my betas Wolf Jade and Tsuki Yume as well as all my lovely reviewers …


	59. Back To Normal Life

Kagome walked back into work Monday morning with a headache, not enough sleep, and even worse yet…she had no tea or coffee in her apartment. Starting the day dry of caffeine was not pleasant. She would have stopped at a café or something, but of course Kagome was running late. Her only hope was that there would be some left over in the break room. There wasn't any coffee, but there were some orange pekoe tea bags and you can find hot water almost anywhere. At least, so she thought. Kagome ended up having to go into the bathroom for water than running back to the break room to heat it up in the microwave.

When Kagome finally made it up the elevator to her desk there were a half dozen files full as can be waiting for her on her desk. Her absence had been dully noted and Miroku had little to no success in her absence.

Miroku wouldn't be meeting her today as he had some serious file work to do as well. They instead decided to convene at the library and do some more research. As of now, all Kagome could do was sit up in the posture that was forcibly shoved down her throat by archery instructors and swallow her sigh.

Kagome was about to settle into her work when Jakotsu stuck his head out of his office and called her over.

"Kagome, please come here for a minute."

Jakotsu's voice was stern and level. It was a tone she wasn't used to hearing. Kagome just sat there for a few minutes before the meaning of his words sunk in. The woman jumped up from her seat and somewhat more daintily, entered the office. She fidgeted at the door before taking the seat that Jakotsu waved her into. He shut the door to his office and Kagome visibly gulped.

"Kagome…"

"I know about my absence. I'm sorry-"

"No, no. That's been settled. Takarashi-sama verified your absence this morning. I know things have been hectic around here and if you needed a break so badly…"

"Jak…?"

Jakotsu smiled winking at her. He knew it wasn't true, Kagome realized, but they had to follow protocol. A relevant excuse was necessary and Jak didn't want to cause a scene. So, Kagome followed along very much relieved. It was had enough to believe what actually happened, but then to explain in could have been unbearable. Plus, if it was leaked out to the papers Naraku might be a little mad. Kagome smirked behind her hand. That would be an understatement. She would be as good as dead.

"Just tell me next time, okay? Off the record, I was really worried about you."

Kagome smiled and nodded, though she was sure that Jak wouldn't be the first person on her list to call if she was ever in trouble. It was nice to know of course. Also if Naraku ever did come after her again, Naraku better be ready for the struggle from hell. The next time there would be no past to get over and no real reason for Kagome to have any contact at all. In her mind, she was through with him, but his letting them go so easily seemed quite suspicious. Kanna's words ran through her mind again. It sounded like something Naraku might do, but then maybe the insipid woman rescued Rin to gain Sesshoumaru's trust. You could never really know in this day and age.

…With Sesshoumaru…

His office was quiet, as usual, as he liked it. Somehow today though it seemed to be too much so and every single noise grated on his ears. The clicks of his secretary's busy keyboard outside the door and the phone that was constantly ringing. Sesshoumaru just couldn't sit still today. His body was tense waiting for something, but nothing was happening. It was like one grey cloud hovering over the horizon marring the peace of the day. He was anxious for some unfounded reason he couldn't explain.

Sesshoumaru went out for lunch. Going to lunch at all was an odd occurrence, but today he was meeting his daughter. She had the afternoon off for some school function, a tournament or something. She left after noon and he was meeting her at a café halfway between their home and his office at one. At 12:30 he left. His secretary looked at him like he had a second head when he said he was leaving for lunch, but she nodded anyway too shocked to speak.

Lunch was a simple, but pleasant affair. His daughter was as chatty and joyous as ever. Her soft, warm childish tones soothed over him. Sesshoumaru entered back into work refreshed and glad he decided to make plans with Rin. Sesshoumaru actually did little work as the president, but there were many contracts to sign with the upcoming merger and countless meetings. Sesshoumaru had two today, one in a half hour and another in two.

Something he found slightly disconcerting was the fact that both Inuyasha and Kikyo were missing. Neither answered any phones they owned. For Inuyasha, it was his cell and home phone and for Kikyo it was her apartment phone, her cell, and also the summer house she was staying at in the country. Answering machines and dial tones were all that met the ear when you tried to contact them.

Some thought they had escaped together for a little vacation and alone time, but Sesshoumaru knew his brother. This wasn't unlike him of course, but he always answered his cell phone no matter where or what he was doing. Sesshoumaru often caught him in the middle of his sexual activities quite annoyed and gasping. Inuyasha always growled at him and hung up; cursing him the next day, but it was Inuyasha's fault for answering, the idiot.

Sesshoumaru only confirmed his thoughts with Hamasaki Hisoro. His daughter had wanted to escape city life for awhile and went to their summer house. Kikyo was an expert at hiding how she really felt about things. She never did want to disrespect, dishonor, or disappoint him. Hisoro, however, raised her and could sniff out any trouble. He didn't question her because he thought that a little bit of relaxation among the happy memories she would have at the estate would be good for her.

Kikyo did love Inuyasha, Hisoro was sure of that, but he wasn't sure Kikyo was anymore. She desperately wanted to make no mistakes and therefore made many trying to avoid others. Something happened between the two and Hisoro could only wish for the safety and happiness of his daughter. On a more selfish level, he also hoped for a granddaughter, but he could wait for that a little longer. God knows he couldn't expect any grandchildren from Kagura anytime soon.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone after ending his conversation with Hamasaki politely. He folded his hands over the file folder that contained the documents of the merger. Several needed Inuyasha's signature since he was the second owner of Taka. Tech. Sesshoumaru shifted his jaw, obviously annoyed. He shifted out of his chair walking towards his coat. He wanted to find that idiot and humiliatingly drag his ass back to Tokyo. However he didn't have the time. Seikio Prep. was having an early Spring Festival to celebrate the blossoming of the Sakura trees that he had to attend. This was necessary not only because Rin was being educated there, but also because his father, a proud and long-time sponsor of the school, would be giving a commencement speech for the occasion. Inutaisho would expect him to be there as well as Inuyasha, but who knows when or where he was at the moment.

Sesshoumaru looked out his huge, wall-size window that overlooked the neighboring sky scrapers and busy streets below. The sun was setting a deep orange and the clouds had a pink hue. Time had passed so quickly. It was always slipping away from him like sand through an hourglass, except his time capsule had a gaping hole on one side. Sesshoumaru had too much to do and not enough time to complete it all, hence the late nights he spent at work. He locked the door on his way out fingering his keys in his pocket.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his long hair that he had just let loose from its hair tie. There just weren't enough hours in the day. He breathed in deep, inhaling the evening air that had cooled with the exchanging positions of the sun and moon.

…With Kagome…

Kagome's day went quickly at first. Her movements mechanical and organized. She spent lunch with Sango who broke into hysterics crying and all that, literally. When Kagome had first come into view that woman had sprung from her seat and thrown her arms around Kagome's middle. It was all Sango could do not to fall to her knees sobbing, making a complete scene in the small restaurant. After some consoling and a lot of explaining, Sango confessed her invasion of Kagome's privacy.

Flashback

Sango wiggled her toes in her platform cork-heeled sandals. She licked her lips, apprehensible. Kagome could be picky when she wanted to be and her privacy was something she treasured. Sango had no idea how she'd react and after such a traumatic experience Sango feared for her friend.

Kagome watched Sango with squinty eyes. Her lips pursed as she regarded the girl in front of her. Sango's coffee cup, newly refilled, was still untouched. This was quite unusual since Sango was nearly as much of a caffeine addict as Kagome was. Something was wrong, that was for sure.

"Sango, spill it. What's wrong!" Kagome said exasperated.

Sango sat up straighter and rubbed her face with her hands. She sighed suddenly aggravated with herself. How could she let this happen? Sango had felt that something was weird with Hiten, but at the time she couldn't put her finger on it. She also had much more faith in the police department. This event was sort of an opener for her as well, not just Kagome.

"Um…remember those diaries…"

Kagome stiffened, her eyes widening unconsciously in her reaction. Sango had found one, maybe two, but why was she bringing them up so unexpectedly?

"My journals? What about them…"

Kagome was uneasy now. Sango's fidgety, uneasiness was also out of character. Her friend, the one she knew, was always straight forward with her questions and answers. She did put a person's feelings into the mix and tried to put things softer in emotional situations. This Sango in front of Kagome now was being ridiculously timid. It was getting on her nerves.

"Out with it!"

Kagome slipped a hand over mouth. Her cheeks blazed crimson when several pairs of eyes slid over her, their owners ceasing any activity on her account. Kagome muttered a soft apology all the while wanting to shrink into the plastic-coated fabric of her seat.

Sango leaned forward, her features serious. Kagome sighed, recognizing the expression. This was her 'ok-no-bullshit' face. It made Kagome a little more relaxed. After the weekend she had, beating around the bush was irritating and unnecessary, even though Kagome was prone to do such a thing in many circumstances.

"I saw the initials under the sink. I looked for them to find whose they were. I mean Miroku and I did."

Kagome interrupted her, panicked.

"Miroku! Sango!"

"I know, I know. I was panicking, I couldn't think straight. For all I knew you could be dying!"

Sango had leaned forward, her palms flat on the tabletop between them. Her brown eyes wide and watery, terrified. Kagome smoothed her hands over Sango's removing them gently from their death grip on the table's edge. Kagome focused all attention on the soft skin on the back of Sango's hands. It was rougher than hers and had a more masculine feel to it. Sango worked with clay a lot and it often dried out her hands. Kagome ran small circles there and met Sango's eyes encouragingly.

"And then, Sango, what happened?"

"Miroku said we should go to the police."

Kagome frowned. There weren't any police. Something was wrong here. Then it clicked, what Kanna had said. Kagome wanted to bang her head against the two inch Plexiglas front window of the store to her left. Where were they now? Those were private, very private thoughts. They weren't meant for anyone, but Kagome and she was nervous knowing they could be in anyone's hands. What if they were used as evidence against Naraku? They could become public!

_-Ok stupid…that's unlikely if some, or most, of the police force are working for Naraku.- _

Kagome attempted to calm down. She was beginning to panic must easier now than ever before. Kagome sighed. She felt like a pregnant woman with all these fluctuating emotions swelling and ebbing inside her. They just couldn't wait to be released. Kagome snickered. She should go find Sesshoumaru and let it out on him. He could take it and it might just freak him out enough to break an expression on his placid face.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome told her nothing, just shaking her head and waving a hand with a small jovial smile on her face.

"Anyway…" Sango drawled on the word, "His name was Hiten and-"

"Hiten?"

Kagome whispered hurriedly. Sango nodded in the affirmative. Kagome sat still, staring at Sango with a bewildered look. All of sudden, the gaping mouth's lips cracked a grin, her eyes closed, and Kagome burst into laughter.

"Oh the…irony of…it all…"

Kagome spit the words out between laughs and Sango sat not phased or perplexed at all by this. She was long used to this sort of behavior. Kagome would explain it sooner or later. Later over sooner, Sango thought because Kagome was still out right laughing, the mirthful explosions were not even dying down yet in the slowly passing minutes. She could only figure, that perhaps she wasn't in as much trouble as she thought.

End Flashback

Kagome was now opening the door to the library. It was old, ancient in the truest sense. The place was consumed by dust despite the fact that every time she came here, the librarian was on a ladder with a rag or feather duster in her hand. Kagome sniffed a little. Her allergies were acting up again. She pulled a tissue from the small pocket of her backpack and blew her nose. The sound was loud in the dead stillness of the library. The librarian lifted her head quickly in Kagome's direction and she swore the woman was going to shush her for it too.

"Kagome, over here!"

Miroku waved from behind a set of tables already stacked high with several piles of books.

"Shh!"

Miroku wilted, hunching his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts that stopped just below his knee. He wore a simple tee shirt with 'Billabong' in curvy white across the front and navy flip flops.

Kagome walked over with a slow, loping gate. She was so tired. She wanted so badly to be home asleep, but a lot of kids were depending on this and no amount of her sleep was going to deprive them. Kagome had had just enough time to run home for a quick change of clothes, virtually at light speed, before scooting on over to the library.

Her long, hippie-like skirt flowed out behind as she moved. It was a patchwork quilt-like thing in different shades of green and blue plus random squares of white and cream that fit in nicely. Her shirt was a plain white tank with a navy blue zip-down cotton sweater over top. It was kind of hot out today, or gotten to be so in the rise of the afternoon sun, and Kagome brought the jacket in case the library was going to be frigid with its air conditioning. It was and Kagome was glad she decided to bring it. Kagome had slipped on a pair of Birkenstocks on her way out the door.

"So…get enough stuff?"

Kagome asked raising a Sesshoumaru-like eyebrow.

"Take long enough to get here?"

"Touché."

The two sifted, ever so slowly through the heaping piles of scientific literature. The keyword being 'scientific,' meaning facts and long run-on sentences lasting entire paragraphs. Kagome, having always had a fastidious habit towards grammar, found this entirely too annoying not to mention hard to read. Time dragged by like it had molasses on its heels and was racing a snail. Kagome rested her head down with a groan. How she wished that it was still passing by so quickly like it had been all morning. Sure it had worn her out, all the filing and skimming, but it was better than this. Anything was.

All she was reading, she knew already. It was nothing new, but Miroku had the grand theory that if they combed through it all again any unheeded information could be found. There wasn't any harm in it, but Kagome was finding it hard to concentrate. Her eyes had starting to cross when she finally took a break.

Kagome pulled out a spiral-bound note pad from her backpack. She proceeded to doodle for a few minutes before catching Miroku's attention. His looked over a short stack of periodicals to observe her drawing. He stood from his seat and walked behind her.

Kagome was drawing a from-memory sketch of Shi. The little girl's face was turned away from you peering through the shaded window as she always did. Miroku frowned lightly before placing a hand on Kagome's shoulders. She didn't know, he should tell her. It was the least he could do anyway.

Kagome tilted her head a little alerting Miroku that he had her attention, but when he didn't respond she looked over her shoulder at him. He smiled wanly and commented on her drawing.

"That's good. Did you ever think about becoming a police sketch artist?"

It was meant as a joke, but obviously it wasn't taken that way because Kagome gave him a serious gaze.

"No, the police force has too many infestations."

"You mean like rats or bugs?"

"Exactly."

Her eyes darkened, which bothered Miroku a little. A few chills went up his spine at the light she was giving to the table and glad it wasn't focused on him. For surely if it was his skin would have been burned by its intensity. However, it was gone almost as quick as it appeared. Miroku shook it off. He now sat puzzled.

Still, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kagome, especially after what she went through over the past couple of days…that Shi was dead. That she had been for a day and half.

…And this is a filler. There was a lot more to this, but then my p.c. shut down and I lost it, of course. Review for me anyways! Please?

**Next chapter**- Where is Inuyasha anyway?...


	60. Rapture in the Rain

…So I decide to take a break from writing my chapter and check my email. Then, I swear, not even ten minutes later…my internet is down. This was finished at 8:30. Grr- did I ever mention I hate technology? Or perhaps it's technology that hates me, eh?...

Inuyasha sped down the road. It was bumpy, uneven, and damned too hard to be driving on especially at the speed he was going. However at that moment nothing mattered, nothing besides meeting up with Kikyo. His stereo was off and his windows down. It was a cool afternoon, just before dusk. The sun was still up, but not for too long.

It had been weeks since he'd heard anything from the woman he loved, not a peep, not a word, except for last night. His cell phone had rung at half past twelve. The person obviously didn't want him to answer calling so late, but Inuyasha always answered his phone. He was so surprised who it was on the line that he jumped out of bed so fast that he stumbled in his socks on the wooden floor.

Kikyo wanted to meet him. Why- well he didn't know, but after complete radio silence for like two weeks he was willing to do just about anything if only just to see her again. He missed holding her in his arms, kissing her, rubbing her back. Inuyasha even missed being sent out late at night because she had a craving for sugar or fruit just like a pregnant woman, which she wasn't. Inuyasha never stocked his fridge. If he did he might have saved himself half a dozen trips to the small drug store that was open twenty four hours across from his apartment building, their apartment building.

Up ahead the lake pulled into view. The water was dark and choppy. It was still windy and the space was open. Inuyasha cut the engine and locked the doors hearing the corresponding beep. He walked to the waters edge and stared down at his reflection. His long hair shoved to one side with the force of the wind. A storm was coming that was for sure. His face was serious, his eyebrows knitted. It was hard to recognize himself.

Inuyasha turned at the petal soft footsteps he knew so well. Kikyo was standing there dressed elegantly as usual, but more casual today. She wore blue dickies that fit snugly to her willowy form. A lavender short sleeved button down shirt was closed halfway up. The wind fluttered the loose collar revealing a pale grey tank beneath. Kikyo lifted a hand tucking stray hairs behind her ear. The appendage stayed there hovering in midair slightly resting against the skin of her cheek. The long strands were knotted back in a bun at the back of her head. Her straight bangs were cut even, but longer than she normally kept them. Kikyo never looked more beautiful than she did now against a backdrop of darkening rain clouds with the wind in her face.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. How he wanted to hold her just then. The male took an easy step forward as if slowly coaxing an anxious bird into his grasp. Kikyo held up her hands letting loose those stray hairs again to whip across her features just below the nose. Some stuck to her lip gloss and Kikyo hastily removed them with irritation that she rarely showed.

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyo's voice was loud against the wind. Her eyes softened then and her lips quivered.

"I love you."

She seemed so unsure of herself. Her arms wrapped around her own shoulders. She swayed back and forth. Inuyasha could almost smell the tears welling in her eyes. Those three beautiful words he longed like nothing else to hear whispered in his ears like a tickling feather. They were tender and light. Inuyasha always put on a brave face when entering the world. He was awkward at times. Inuyasha wasn't meant for a normal life. He didn't want a day job at his father's, now his brother's company, of which he was entitled. He loved nature and being outdoors, working with his hands. His was rough and unpolished; his demeanor left much to be desired.

Kikyo, though, accepted all of this. Kagome did too. Inuyasha still felt extremely guilty for causing her such pain that she never even told him about, he had to hear it from Sango during one of her rants about how too kind Kagome was. This was shortly after Sango heard that Kagome had forgiven him and they were trying to be friends again.

Kagome was special, but Kikyo…she made him melt. That hard exterior that no one thought there was anything of worth beneath, she saw through it. Kikyo knew what he was thinking, knew what he wanted, and wanted it right there with him. There was no one else, she was his only. No matter how foolish and embarrassed it made him feel.

Inuyasha's feet betrayed him. His pace increased and he jolted forward. He wanted, no needed, to hold her. Inuyasha's arms embraced the girl as she uncharacteristically turned her head into his right bicep and began to cry. She bit her lips attempting to keep it in, but when he tightened his arms Kikyo broke. Her throat swallowed often and she cried silently. The small tears thickened her eyelashes and dabbled down in sluggish streams over her ivory cheeks.

Kikyo lifted her chin up resting her head all the way back. The clouds seemed to pass over them quickly as she could track their movement. The skies were drab and a gloomy grey. The surrounding trees and brush set heavy shadows on the ground despite the lack of sunlight giving a macabre enmity. Kikyo shivered before melding herself against Inuyasha giving into his warmth. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be mad at her from her avoidance, but then Inuyasha was always impulsive and unpredictable.

She loved him, so much that her heart was breaking. The once hard shell fell away revealing her weakness. She could imagine Inuyasha's disgust with what she was about to tell him. She could see him leaving her bloody and empty, taking all the soft kindness his presence filled her with. Kikyo was selfish, terribly so; she didn't want to lose him!

"I don't want to lose you." She murmured.

Kikyo didn't even realize she'd said it out loud until he responded.

"You won't Kikyo. I'll always be here to protect you!"

Inuyasha held her out at arm's length. Kikyo averted her eyes. She couldn't gaze into his amber eyes with them softening every minute like that. They were so tender and the color even, smooth like liquid gold. Kikyo pressed her hand against his heart the other moving up to his neck and under his hair that blew wildly behind him. Kikyo pulled him down and he followed willingly as she put her lips against his, but she didn't move. The two just sat there, in the moment, letting it sink in with both yearning for the rain to just swallow them whole as it fell fervently from the heavens.

The heavy spurts drenched their clothes and ran in splatters down their skin. One drop skidded down Kikyo's nose to her lips where Inuyasha licked it away into his mouth. Kikyo stopped him from going further. A hand rose to cover her mouth as her throat tightened painfully.

"I…"

For once she knew not what to say. There were no carefully worded sentences or snappy comebacks that would aid her here. There was only the truth. Kikyo could only hope, deep in her soul that he would understand. Kikyo drew his love from him, survived on it. She was ashamed to say it, but it dripped into her body slowly, cautiously like sap swirling and renewing her strength ridding her of that throbbing ache.

"Inuyasha, I saw you with Kagome."

He seemed confused, but she continued on.

"When I came back from Europe, you two were dating. I was…hurt and I wanted to return that pain. I wanted you to know it, feel it, and understand it."

Inuyasha's brow knitted and he looked as if he would interrupt, but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Please, let me finish."

At his nod, she continued once again.

"I wanted to hurt Kagome too because she didn't deserve you!"

Kikyo took a deep breath calming her sudden anger.

"There was a man I knew by acquaintance only through company parties. Naraku was his name. In exchange for doing what I wanted, I had…to convince you to sell your stocks to him."

Inuyasha, inside, kept wondering if this was some joke. Why would Kikyo go to all this trouble? Had she really wanted to cause him harm?

"When I saw you again and we were together, things changed. I realized how foolish I had been. I went to Naraku to break the deal off, but then he threatened to tell you and my father about the deal. He made me do…disgusting things. I became his slave, I had to do anything he wanted or he would reveal my secret."

Kikyo paused and she flinched when Inuyasha stepped away from her. His eyes were wide, disbelieving. Her gut twisted and the air left her lungs. Her brown eyes hid behind her eyelids that lacked their usual eye shadow.

"I-back then things were so blurred by my anger and need to be with you that I would have done anything. Kagome was innocent; she had no part in this. I didn't even know Naraku knew her, but then he kidnapped her-"

"Kagome was kidnapped!"

Inuyasha's eye flashed.

"She agreed to come along, so technically no, but she was locked in a room for two days."

"And where is she now Kikyo?"

Kikyo swallowed at the hard tone he used. The timbre no longer soft, tender, and beautiful to her sore ears.

"She's home I believe. You're half-brother showed up unannounced and-"

"Never mind…Kikyo why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

Kikyo looked up shocked. Inuyasha nodded his head with a piteous laugh. His ran his large hands through his hair annoyed.

"Damn it Kikyo. Did you think I've never felt anything before? I know anger and hurt...like when you left."

Inuyasha didn't get any pleasure from the guilt or sadness of her face.

"Do you know what love is?"

His voice softened again catching her off guard. Inuyasha didn't give her anytime to respond.

"Love isn't that happy shit you see in movies. It isn't like it was back in high school when you'd hold hands and 'go out.' Love…love is…"

He struggled to find the words. Inuyasha's eyes seemed clearer and there was a sparkle of wisdom. His expression cleared becoming tranquil and pensive. It was a face Kikyo hadn't ever seen before.

"Love is painful, dependent. It isn't just…happy moments and lives off naivety. That person hurts you, disappoints you, but no matter what, no matter how much you want to forget or hate them, you can't. They can do no wrong in your eyes and will always be perfect. Their flaws make that person unique, special and only yours because you accept everything about them…completely." Inuyasha breathed out slowly.

"Inuyasha…was that a quote from somewhere?"

Kikyo put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha sighed. Why did he have to be attracted to the literary types? Kikyo smiled lightly, hesitantly.

"Yeah, but the point is…Kikyo when you're sad, so am I. I need you because you complete me. Without you…I'm…nothing." He said despondently.

He looked up at her, speechless for a moment. Anything else he wanted or planned to say died on his tongue. In front of him was Kikyo, but not the one he had come to know. She was bare, her heart naked before him. Inuyasha could see it in the way she stood, her head tilted forward and slightly to the side. Her eyes were lidded and focused on the grass, but then not. Kikyo wasn't with him at the moment, but inward inside herself. Whatever she saw made her grimace, her eyebrow ticking upward for a second and her lip jerking into a scowl minutely.

"Kikyo, Kagome and I are friends," At her pointed look he added on, "Just friends. She means a lot to me, I can't give her up. Kagome was really nothing more than a sister. After you left, I was desperate. She reminded me of you…"

Kikyo met his gaze then. Her own deep, dark brown clear, but softer than the norm. Her arrogance and confidence stripped from her reducing his love to a wilting flower that desperately needed the gentle rays of the sun in this rainy drear.

"Kikyo…what else is there, what else do you want to tell me?"

Inuyasha's eyes were melting, lighter and softer, his voice shaking with his need to know, but also his need to be with her. Kikyo noticed how thin he looked. Inuyasha hadn't been eating probably because he was too worried about her. He'd never say it outright, but he did care about her. She knew that he couldn't sleep some nights when Kikyo had had to work late and Inuyasha sat up in their bed waiting for her to come home. Inuyasha would always bury his nose in her hair then fall instantly into his dreams. No doubt he would probably meet Kikyo in this shadowy land of slumber.

Kikyo started to speak, but closed her mouth. She walked over underneath a tree that supplied her shelter from the pouring rain she'd previously been drowning in. Inuyasha followed her example, but a tree a few feet down. Kikyo was thankful for the space he was offering. Inuyasha was acting quite uncharacteristic. He'd have been in her face if this was a normal situation demanding what was wrong. It was sweet in its own way.

"Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…" She sighed exasperated.

"Are you still in trouble? With Naraku, I mean."

"Yes…he contacted me yesterday; I don't know how he knew where I was. He's probably keeping tabs, having people follow me."

"Well what did he want?"

Kikyo couldn't help, but smile at his impatience. It used to irritate her, but now it was something familiar and Kikyo even found herself craving it. This new understanding, complacent Inuyasha wasn't the one she fell in love with.

"He wants to buy your share of stock in Takarashi Technologies so as to buy it out from underneath of Sesshoumaru."

"Why? If he wants it why didn't he just come to me? And damn, Sesshoumaru needs some competition, but no one gets anything from that bastard he doesn't want to give away."

Kikyo nodded solemnly, this was the obvious.

"Naraku isn't the normal business. He'll resort to anything. Besides, that isn't how Naraku operates. His way isn't clean."

"Sounds like a coward to me. Uses others doesn't he?"

"Yes, he has exercised manipulation down to an art."

"Figures…well if that's what he wants then he won't get it."

Kikyo was shocked. Inuyasha was stubborn, but he didn't know exactly who Naraku was or what he was capable of. He would bring war and disaster upon his self for callous pride and determination.

"He has to earn it. Those shares were my inheritance. I won't just give them over to the highest bidder."

Kikyo smiled, impressed at how mature Inuyasha's thought had actually turned out to be.

"Kikyo…we will fight him together."

She faltered.

"Inuyasha…"

"No arguments. I love you, okay? I won't just abandon you now. So just shut up."

Kikyo nodded her head wiping a hand through her bangs and dried the dripping strands slightly. Her eyes touched the grass. There were dewy drops of water on several blades forming perfect spheres before slipping quickly, suddenly into the depth of the foliage.

"Inuyasha- I realize that that I am the one undeserving of you. Inuyasha I want no pity. I know I should have been honest before. I wanted to be perfect for you and telling you the bitter truth would have shattered that illusion."

"Kikyo…"

She halted him by lifting her hand in between them in the wide space.

"I see now…that it was all in vain. I was careless not to realize this sooner; I should have known you wouldn't care. But Inuyasha- know this now…you are mine and-"

Whatever Kikyo had planned on saying was cut off. Inuyasha's lips pressed hard against her own this time. His hands met her waist and wrapped around it. He lifted her up a little and Kikyo founded into his body. They were wet and cold, but there was an understanding between them. Their love wasn't perfect and it wasn't meant to be. The two had issues, some with each other and others solely about themselves individually, but these problems would be worked out together. Together-

….This was a little different that I'd planned the scene to be, but well that's nothing new. Tell me how it was. I'm open to any suggestions. ….


	61. Drifting Delay

…Review Response to Kai Wren: wow...passionate I see. Flame me all you want, I suppose, if it makes you feel better. I am not a Kikyo-hater. I don't see her as a bad guy. In the anime she only feels anger, jealousy, and hatred. She does in my fic as well; she just isn't consumed by it, besides Inuyasha's stupid like that. It doesn't matter what she does, he'll side with Kikyo, right? And honestly...wouldn't Kagome forgive her anyways? Don't worry I plan a 'snit' scene between Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo's sin isn't repaid yet, if ever. She put Kagome in mortal danger, I won't forget that, but what I've written doesn't seem too out of character for Inu….

Her body felt slow, drugged almost. Any movement felt as if it took forever to get where it was supposed to be. Molasses ran through her veins and honey dripped down her throat. Sand pierced her skin and weighing her down with every second, every grain passing through the funneled grasp of the hourglass. Her arms felt heavy and weak. She tried to pull the sheet from where it rested at her hips to above her shoulder, but the fabric just slipped right through her fingers. Kagome just couldn't remove herself from this dream state. It was too warm, too perfect. The peace was contagious and nurtured in Kagome's heart with each even breath fueling her body. Every beat of her heart opened a new world, a new dream for her to enter. The lovely sunlight dappled onto her cheeks from between the drapes swaying in the breeze from the open window.

_Open your eyes_

_Taste the sun_

_Leave it undone_

_And touch the sky_

Kagome's lashes fluttered against lightly tanned cheeks. Long hair flung carelessly to one side of her neck where the silky strands attempted to swallow her pillows. The lavender cases were barely seen beneath the wavy tresses. Kagome felt like she was in heaven. The downy softness enveloped her weary form. A thousand clouds bolstered her soft, plaint flesh molding into her curves. She rolled over on her side placing one hand next to her face. The fresh scent of newly washed sheets washed across into her nose. Her mouth felt a little dry and she licked her lips. Kagome laid so still reveling in the pure comfort she felt for this one moment. All she wanted was for this feeling to never end. No fear, anger, sadness, grief, anxiety or confusion, but that isn't possible in reality. Life would be too simple, too straight that way. The roads of life twist, turn and meander in unpredictable, unprecedented movements meant to catch you off guard. Kagome was no exception. However, the maiden slept on despite this wishing and willing for this tranquility that was so new to her. Kagome's mind wandered.

_Break the rules_

_Swallow the clouds_

_Make it past the crowds_

_Watch it all come true_

Worry flashed quickly into her drowsy mind. A sudden blare of a silent scream inside her made of brilliant white, highlighting her world of dark dreams. Her mind wakened from its stream of consciousness. The blurred existence that stretched from one scene into the next with a milky transition was now herded into bold outlines. The contrast starkly understood from one panorama to the next. No more mystery or wonder. The picture was obvious and blatant. Visions remembered from long ago interrupting her soothing peace of mind.

A worry-wrinkled face contorted in pain. A trembling hand encased in another much smaller even in the first's decrepit state of health and mind. They had been the same age, but her mother looked so young and her father so withered. Once lively with a hearty laugh you could see reverberate in his belly. There was always a smile adorning his lighthearted features and above his cheek bones the skin crinkled with his grin. He was once happy, he was once Hiromi. The man who laid flat on his back in the hospital room was not her father. In a place where white reigned supreme, Kagome's father was not lying sick. He wasn't dying from stomach cancer and also not resisting the urge to groan in pain in order to spare his visiting family heart aching toil. This person with short black hair with a few wisps of short bangs spread on his forehead was not her father, not anymore. Not anymore. How it broke her heart to see it.

The pain remained a harsh burning spreading throughout his abdominals and to his thighs and then up to his chest. The sting was so deep and cruel that it stole his breath leaving him gasping. He was sweating from the sheer effort of staying awake. Despite any medications or anesthesia, he was hurting. The shock bit through his thin frame and her once proud father curled in on himself. He squirmed wanting to rid himself of the pain if not let it subside just the tiniest degree.

Kagome didn't even know she was crying as she stood there before the nurse offered her a tissue. The spark left his eyes and the sapphire irises dulled grey black. The pupils fuzzed and became glassy. His mouth stilled and he no longer struggled for the breaths that he needed. Kagome felt her shift forward lifting up a hand. Dully in the back of her mind she could hear a panicked voice yelling for someone to do something. She had no idea it was hers, the tone was so alien. It was high pitched, frantic, but it was hers because her throat was sore from it.

'_No! Why are you just standing there! Do something! Do something- he's dying! Please! No, no no…daddy! Daddy, please hold on! Daddy…Daddy…don't go…don't go…don't…please someone!'_

Kagome collapsed down hard onto her knees, but barely felt a thing. No one responded to her words. It was like they couldn't hear them, but the truth was Kagome screamed them. Everyone in the nearby vicinity heard the pleas, but there was nothing that could be done. Higurashi Hiromi was lost, he was gone. It was too late. In those few seconds Kagome felt completely hopeless. The time flew by too quickly like it was at light speed. In Kagome's eyes this could only be a movie and someone hit the pause then fast forward. The frames clicking by, the DVD whirling, as the main character fell forward onto her elbows. Her whole ribcage contorting and her shoulders shaking as her cries were reduced to heaves of pure torturous grief. Soon, Kagome would realize this wasn't her life at all. She was just too absorbed in the final death scene. She would be curled up in front of the living room couch with her knees hugged up close to her chest. A tissue armed in one hand and her teddy bear in the other.

Except that it wasn't the end, it was only the beginning for Kagome. This was no happy ending that she could walk away from with that fuzzy feeling of contentment. Kagome would wake the next morning with a funeral to look forward to and a future of unconscious perusal into suicide. To live in a daze and a yearning for completion that she may never feel. It would be a suppressed need to be happy even though should she ever find it, Kagome wouldn't know what to do with herself. In her life, happiness was a dream of the days left behind and no matter how hard she tried Kagome could never return.

_Bend the truth_

_Breathe in the sweetness_

_Free of completeness _

_The reality of youth_

Metallic candle flickers swept across her lids. Her vision shut off from the world. An aggregation of hodgepodge colors blended into a vivacious haze of perilous warning signs. The bells sounded in the back of her head like before a church service. The tinkling unfeeling and lacking the beauty she had once seen within their musical anthem. No comfort could be given or received from such substances of objective behavior. Their tone never changed, never bled with emotions. Only the notes could decrease or increase in octaves to give the illusion of expression.

A solo individual stood solemnly before a conservatively sized headstone. Her body bathed in black only sensitized by the arising dusk. One tomb lay nestled among the hundreds of others. Row upon dozens of identical rows with a few flourishes of gaudy headstones overcastting shadows on the previous. A silver cross hung at her neck, simplistic, but beautiful containing a world of words for the child who wore it. Wilted flowers, forget-me-nots, flopped over in her hands still wrapped in the crate paper and plastic. Cerulean orbs gazed lovingly over the quote emblazoned on her father's grave. There was a cavernous sadness that trenchant her soul, one that couldn't be comprehended simply by the passerby. No tears fell from her eyes now and nothing could penetrate those thickened walls around her heart. What that wounded girl didn't realize was this was also not the way one could live. Depending on only yourself wasn't possible. In the distant years to come a young man would attempt to breach those barricades for the wrong reasons and Kagome would let him leave another scar that would never heal. Forgiveness for herself would always be harder to achieve than for the strangers she would come to hold in the deep of her impoverished soul.

_Spark the hazed sunset_

_Taste the petals_

_Feel the pastel metals_

_Fall into arms of regret_

Silver bangs flitted to and fro drawn away from an alabaster forehead by the streaming of the wind.

Invisible fingers curling through their silkiness, something Kagome always longed to do. She'd had a few passing touches as he walked past or when she was a klutz falling on him or the like. Kagome wanted more than that; desired it, needed it. Sesshoumaru, everything about him, was perfect and screamed out to Kagome. He needed chaos and disarray to be alive, to truly live.

Thin peach lips layered with medicated Chap Stick that contained sunscreen to keep them safe. Soft cheeks, pronounced jaw line, straight nose, and a clear complexion. His skin so above tight muscles that Kagome had to stay her fingers from reaching out to graze along its smoothness. Stone gold eyes that heated incomprehensibly when she met his gaze weakened her knees and stroked her heart. Sesshoumaru was becoming an inextricable attachment. Sesshoumaru confused her, but he was also someone Kagome was almost cosmically drawn to.

She was always wondering what he was thinking or what he was doing. Even when she was being held up in Naraku's estate, her thoughts were focused around him. Like the Christmas gala that even though was once again an emotional event for her, it was actually memorable in a positive fashion. Or like when they danced and the limited ability of movement with her kimono that he compensated for by shortening the steps of the dance. The kiss when they walked out the door, the dreams where he saw only her, and how would hold Rin's hand so tenderly when they walked together even if it was always away from her.

_Live the night_

_And lick the morning_

_Give no warning_

_No retreat in sight_

Kagome twitched in her sleep. This was how she found herself awake sometimes, more exhausted then when she fell asleep the night before. Her mind was so active with dreams and contemplations that there was no time for real sleep. However, other times she was like a rock and out like a light in five minutes not stirring until the last zing of her alarm clock. Now though, she didn't feel any better. Miroku left the library around five or five thirty, but Kagome remained until closing time, which happened to be eleven o'clock because the facilities were meant for college students and not the local community.

Kagome sat up too quick, feeling her head spin like a hangover. Kagome had one once and after that made certain never to have more than one drink a night. She was such a light weight. Kagome had only had like three beers and she was gone. The woman was lucky that Sango had been there with her or Kagome might have woken up in an unfamiliar apartment with foreign substances dried on the inside of her thigh. Kagome made a face and flopped backwards onto her mattress. Kagome groaned lifting her hands to lie indenting into the pillow on either side of her face.

"I have to get ready for work…"

There was never another time when Kagome wanted to play hooky more than she did at that very moment. It if wasn't for her undue absence for like two days Kagome probably would have seriously considered it. Her shower was slower than usual and Kagome struggled to drag her tired ass out of the too distracting streams of deliciously warm water. Tendrils of wandering steam melding against the shower door condensing into a milky background to the semi-opaque glass door. Kagome's hair dripped on the floor creating little puddles running into each other making one wet mess like tributaries to a river.

This day would surely be interesting especially since she was having a staff meeting of sorts with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Jakotsu, and others in their department. Kagome rubbed her face with both hands with a short groan. A hot cup of coffee rested in front of her at her right elbow waiting to be put to some good use. Apparently there were some major developments in the disease that could help them to make excellent lee-way. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Kagome could tell this wouldn't be as good as it originally sounded.

…This was a strange chapter. I don't know where it came from, but it's certainly a filler. It's a more discreet way of doing a flashback I suppose.

**Next chapter:** What new developments could there be with the epidemic? Kagome…where are you going?

Review!...


	62. Face to Face

…cough This chapter has a great many curse words, more than my past chapters. If you're offended…well I don't plan on editing, but I will apologize in advance, okay?...

Sesshoumaru graced his seat with the splendid posture that some people always resolved to accomplish on New Years Eve, but could never break their current habits to have. His neck didn't even touch the high back of the chair. His long hair tied behind his shoulders making the angles of his high cheek bones more pronounced. His golden eyes seemed even more slanted and almost cat-like with their color. Several other chairs surrounded the conference room table. The table was made of a dark cherry; in fact the stain was so dark that barely any of the original grain could be seen through it. However it was polished and kept nice for Sesshoumaru could see his face in it. There were windows to his left as he sat at the head of the table. There were one-way and looked down into the ward for the epidemic victims. The room was a loft above the room and was only for the executives of the hospital and fellow administrative personnel of supporting companies. There was a small stairwell leading up and the door to the well was left open. That curved once upon coming up.

His eyes lifted when he heard the click clack of high heels coming up toward him. The pace was unhurried with a loping bounce as she came into the room. Kagome was dressed plainly, but elegantly. It was skirt and jacket combination in a plum color with a cream blouse underneath. The blouse gathered at the center so that the fabric hung down in folds. No cleavage was shown, but the jacket was fitted nicely and snug to her giving away subtle hints of her endowments. The skirt was knee length and conservative being a simple straight cut all the way down. Most likely the waist line of the skirt starting actually at her waist and not her hips as was the current style among the younger masses.

However, Sesshoumaru was partial to this feminine style over the more fashionable youth cuts. When the fabric hung from the waist the curve from the hips to thighs was more generous as was the line moving over the small of the back and the bottom. This specific area of the woman's body was drawn to even more by the natural undulation of her walk. There was that bounce again that reverberated to her breasts. This provided a perk to watch each step Kagome took. It was all strangely alluring because her breasts were the only jiggling part of her body; the rest was tight and femininely muscular.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn upward from the popular part of a woman's body to her hair because the style was different. Kagome's hair was pulled back in a French twist with two seamless Euro combs at the back of her head. One was mother of pearl while the other was jade. There were made of different materials, but were of the same basic design. Over her eyes was a light grey eye shadow and lining the lower lid was the palest lavender eye liner. It was so lightly done and expertly close to the inner edge of her eyelid that Sesshoumaru had to look for awhile before even noticing it at all. It enticed his eyes and every time Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman his eyes immediately found that purple hue.

Kagome's eyes seemed bright today despite her practically dragging feet and droopy upper lids. Her walk have been slower and not as light, but still contained that bounce he was beginning to appreciate. Maybe she was tired? Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly when a groan escaped her.

Kagome whimpered softly when she sat down. Her third cup of coffee in hand that she just procured from the side table in this small conference room. She'd managed to get two fresh cups in the office, but it still wasn't enough. What made things all the worse was that she could practically taste Sesshoumaru's amusement in the air, that ass. Kagome was particularly grumpy today and it had nothing to do with her 'time of the month' as many rumors would, no doubt, spread like wildfire to explain her mood. When a woman wasn't perky, brilliant, and smiling it was always her period. What was that about anyway? God sometimes she just really wanted to hit him. Sesshoumaru was leaning over with his head resting on half his palm wearing that infuriating smirk just barely lifting the edges of his lips. As if she didn't know it was there. Kagome would know without ever having to look right at it. A scowl crossed her face behind the ceramic cup of coffee.

"Oh shut up."

"I don't believe I said anything."

Kagome made a face sitting back off her elbows in her chair. Her once huddled position matching his perfect posture lesson for lesson they were both taught as children. Sesshoumaru smirked. He so enjoyed watching her squirm and uncomfortable air, especially since they were the only ones in the room.

"You're impossible."

"Oh?"

He was taunting her now. That stupid ass jerk was poking fun at her. Kagome clenched her fists and tilted her head to one side restraining herself from saying something she really wouldn't regret that much. The phrases passing through her mind though weren't exactly 'PG' or appropriately decent in co-worker ethics guide to good 'work' relationships. Her cynicism was electrifying this morning and boy would she just love to shock the fuck out of him right now. Kagome shot him a look with narrowed eyes and tightly thinned lips. Her knuckles were white, but she hid them from sight beneath the table's edge in her lap. She was tired, hawked up on coffee making her jittery, and now she was in the last place she wanted to be with her oh-so-favorite person, Mr. Talkative. Kagome laughed bitterly in her head. Yeah- he'd sit there in his stupid chair with that annoying look on his face reveling in the fact that she was distressed.

Sesshoumaru remained unchanged. She was entirely too frustrated. What was the cause? Perhaps the young college student was sexually frustrated? He chuckled again, this time out loud only because he knew it would dry her insane and curious at the same time. She would be angry because he was supposedly laughing at her, which he was, but also curious because she would wonder what it was that he was laughing at specifically. Sesshoumaru found this humorous only because it was downright outrageous. Kagome could have anyone she wanted, if that was her desire. However he was sadly able to admit that he knew Kagome quite better than that after such a minimal passage of time. Sesshoumaru was always aware of others such as flaws, quality of intelligence, etc. Kagome was different because she knew him personally as well as Rin and he of her as well. Kagome wouldn't give herself away to just anyone, at least not without immeasurable reservations and guilt in the aftermath.

His theory still stood. In his opinion of her it was very possible that perhaps her lack of sexual encounters could be one reason for Kagome being tightly wound and on edge. Sesshoumaru openly smirked making Kagome sneer suspiciously at him. Sesshoumaru wanted to berate himself right now for even thinking so conclusively deep on such trivial matters like a simple girl's sex life, but he couldn't deny the fact that he would seriously consider assisting Kagome and supply her with such definitive relief that she would be screaming for more.

Kagome shifted in her seat pulling and straightening her skirt. It wasn't that she didn't like coming to the hospital either because Kagome loved coming. She hadn't been recently and for that she actually felt guilty. The hospital just always smelled so strongly of disinfectant, air purifier, and a pungency that she could never describe in words, but everyone could distinguish it. It was almost like death itself and it made Kagome queasy at time.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder before turning her chair on its rolling feet. Shi wasn't down there at the moment in her sick bed. Kagome frowned. Most likely she was in the 'other' room as the kids referred to it. Kagome had never known one place, a single room, to be more anxiously feared than those poor sick kids did to that second room. Kagome shrugged. She would have to go down to the gift shop later and get some flowers. Shi's flowers were nearly dried down there in the vase beside her bed. Kagome's brow knitted. Her bed was well-made and appeared untouched. She sighed, now she was paranoid. The nurse on duty probably just came by to make it.

"So…" Kagome attempted to make conversation, "When is this supposed to start?"

"Five minutes ago."

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his coffee just as a pair of shuffling feet stumbled up the stairs and into the room. The stride made it obvious as to who it was because he skipped every other stair on his way up. Miroku strutted to the table with his arms piled high up his chest almost to his chin with files. Once upon the desk the many collections of papers began to slip from in between their individual manila folders, of course. Kagome jumped up and laughed lightly with a surprisingly radiant smile as she grabbed a few files from the towering stack. Her arms protested the heavy weight. Kagome sighed. Either these files weighed bricks in disguise or Kagome really needed to go to gym and work out because this was getting ridiculous. Kagome, with some difficulty in her tired state, rearranged the huge pile into four more accessible ones. The woman sat down afterwards pointedly ignoring Sesshoumaru's amused face that was actually stealthily concealed, but Kagome could just tell. Now what was scarier, knowing a jackass like Sesshoumaru well enough to know what his moods were or being able to interpret the main reason, or source, behind them?

Meanwhile Miroku had helped himself to some hot chocolate. There was hot water for tea and he pulled the powder-filled packets from the pocket of his coat. He slapped the against his thigh concentrating the contents to the bottom before ripping open the top, which Kagome noticed was actually the bottom of the packet. Miroku did have this strange habit of opening things upside down. His envelopes, bags of chips, and even his water bottle, which got him into trouble all the time, were all opened upside down. His only excuse was that it was a habit. Why this was a habit, Kagome had no clue.

Miroku stirred his hot chocolate with a coffee stirrer and took a small sip immediately blowing on the drink. His tongue was still slightly stinging when he sat down next to Kagome further down the table. There was still one chair between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. There was one at the end next to Miroku and three on the other side as well. Miroku's files took up the majority of the table; it was rather small for a conference table.

"So- Miroku? What is all of this?"

Kagome raised both her eyebrows at him punctuating her sentence with curiosity. Miroku cracked his usual boyish smile, but the light didn't touch his eyes. This observation made Kagome falter slightly.

"You'll find out soon enough."

There was an edge to his voice.

...With Sango…

Class just wasn't the same without Kagome here to die of boredom right along with her. Daily Sango was becoming more and more willing to ditch class for the beach. It was so close, yet too far away with a million responsibilities blocking her way. Sometimes, Sango was ashamed to admit, she could throw away these burdens. Her brother was a saint, he truly was. Kohaku had become an unusual source of sanity for her and it was wrong to call him a burden. Sango loved her brother more than life itself, but there were times late at night when she wished she could go to clubs and parties.

Sango didn't really drink, but having that option would be nice, and normal. Coming home drunk would not be the best impression to make on her easily influenced younger brother. Well- not exactly easily influenced because the boy wouldn't do anything dishonorable or illegal. It wasn't in his body to do that sort of thing, but the shame and embarrassment of showing Kohaku that side of her again would be unbearable.

Sango was a mother to her brother, proper girlfriend to Miroku, good friend to Kagome, and the prime owner of the Chikujitsu. It was a heavy load, one she was proud to carry, but sometimes…Sango wondered what would happen if she just dropped it.

Sure, being with Miroku was entertaining and exhilarating knowing that someone else wanted to be with her in all aspects of the word. Kagome was her humor and whose antics made her laugh until her sides hurt. Sango could have been worse off.

Nicodemus rambled unrestrained and seemingly unperturbed by the sheer number of sleepers in his classroom. Half the class had their heads down and the others were reading whether it be for school or pleasure Sango didn't care to know. God- she just wanted out! The door stood open where, no doubt, this jerk's booming voice would be ricocheting off the walls disturbing other classes in session.

Sango bit the end of her pen. Not too hard so that she would crack it like Kagome always did. Sango sighed remembering the first time Kagome had ink sprayed across the expanse of her cheek. This was of course followed by many future occurrences of the same basic conclusion.

A vacation was in order that was certain. Sango smiled. She would go alone, maybe to the beach. Sango closed her eyes imagining it. There would be damp sand between her toes, the coolness soaking into the bottoms of her feet. A warm breeze would whip around her tangling her long hair all over the place. Sango could roll up her pants to her knees and walk aimlessly through the washing surf. Maybe she could build a sandcastle that would persistently fall over or dig for clams like she did when she was little.

Before Sango knew it, she had fallen asleep with her cheek resting in her palm the pen still poised in her other hand against her lip.

…With Kagome…

Inuyasha had arrived late. His attendance made Kagome uneasy despite their pact to be friends or at least attempt it. He sat across from her. Kikyo walked in elegantly behind him in a flattering black pinstripe pant suit with black two or three inch high heels. Kikyo sat in between Inuyasha and her father, Hisoro Hamasaki, who was at the other end of the table. The two seats were empty on either side of Sesshoumaru, which made Kagome smile behind her hand. His eyes narrowed in her direction telling her Sesshoumaru had seen it and Kagome immediately swallowed her mirth seeing her death in the pools of his eyes. This normally would have made her crack up even more, but in the given situation Kagome was glad her body was, for once, listening to her commands and was silent.

Naturally, five minutes later two women walked in taking the open seats on either side of Sesshoumaru. One wore a white lab coat that went down to the middle of her calves with an apple green angora sweater showing from beneath the v-shaped lapels. The other that sat next to her was obviously a nurse due to her almost cosplay-like outfit. It was a one piece button down dress that halted at mid-thigh. Kagome raised an eyebrow in disapproval. Not that she was a mother or anything, but it was ridiculous. This was a formal business/research meeting and the girl looked like a whore stepping out of a playboy magazine. Kagome didn't even bother to listen for her name, but it sounded something like Wakana.

Kagome sighed. This was going to a long meeting, she could tell just by looking at the girl beside her as the nurse leaned her elbows on the table flashing Sesshoumaru some cleavage. He didn't even pay attention, but still Kagome wanted to so tap the freak on the shoulder and tell it was rude to place ones elbows on the table. It was all manners and this chick didn't seem to have any along with decency…or perhaps Kagome just needed more coffee and aspirin for her budding headache.

Nothing really new had occurred in her absence. All the previously known facts were reviewed and summarized mainly by Miroku or the woman in the lab coat, who was introduced as Shiori. The woman had shoulder length, or just below, hyper blonde hair. She wore rounded square rimmed glasses that shined silver on her nose. Her eyes were an odd crimson color nearly magenta. This may have shocked any normal person, but Kagome, who was habitually surrounded by people with strange colored eyes, this was nothing new. In fact, for a natural born descendant of Japan, Kagome's eyes were rare, if not nonexistent, as well. Sesshoumaru probably had some foreign blood in him or maybe it was just bad genetics, but Kagome found herself partial to their color after noticing them for so long. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be himself without the honey irises.

Kagome drew herself from her own inner conversation, one she'd used to occupy herself and to pass time. Now however something seemed to be going on and not one to be out of the loop Kagome struggled to catch up.

"Well, I suppose we should…go down to the lab." Miroku said standing up.

The others attending followed his lead and made way for the door. Miroku looked over at Kagome uneasily, meeting her gaze. Miroku searched her face and his mouth dropped open when he saw her confusion. She hadn't been listening at all. Miroku shook his head. This wouldn't bode well for her or anyone else, but the woman should have been paying attention. Miroku tried to think of some excuse so that he could pull her aside and explain the situation, but of course when you have to think of an idea, you can't. Such was Miroku's current dilemma. He sighed and followed the others trailing from the room. There were a dark foreboding clench in the pit of his stomach and Miroku couldn't help glancing worriedly over at Kagome. She was blissfully unaware and here he was stuck feeling guilty.

The group went down the stairwell to the right, past the ward, and down the elevator. Miroku pushed the button for ground instead of first where you would normally enter. In the basement, or the ground floor, was basically only the morgue, a few labs meant for autopsies, and the janitor's office in the back. When they rounded the corner past the morgue's double wide steel doors, Shiori took the lead as the coroner who observed the body. Kagome frowned, her eyes flitting back and forth across the area. In front of her was a simple door painted the same blue grey that coated the entire ground level. On the outside in black stencil was the word 'examination' in all caps. On top of Miroku's serious face coupled with his uneasy expression from earlier, Kagome knew this wasn't a good thing she was about to see.

Kagome was about to enter after Sesshoumaru when the nurse pushed past her with a slight jab of her elbow knocking into Kagome's shoulder. Normally, that would have pissed her off, but right now surrounded by the president of both Taka. Tech. and Hama. Corp. set her into more of an anxious stage. Hisoro waved his arm out in front of him and Kagome smiled wanly accepting his gentlemanly gesture also with a slight bow of her head. Kagome slid into a corner just opposite the door. Shiori had taken her place right by the body. Sesshoumaru was across from her though not as far into the corner since Kagome was more or less hiding and he wasn't so cowardly. Kagome scowled. She didn't like this.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, this is corpse number 04. The patient was eleven and contracted the disease just after her tenth birthday. She was entered as an undiscovered cancer patient and was diagnosed as such. She underwent several tests and it was only until recently did her symptoms begin to match up to the more recent victims. She is our largest clue into breaking this epidemic."

Shiori paused and pulled back the sheet. The curtain was unveiled slowly beginning at the head to reveal snowy hair cut short around the ears. Kagome's heart beat rapidly in her chest as if it wanted to break free of its prison halfway behind her sternum and through her lung. Her hair was shorter than when Kagome had seen her last. Alabaster skin, slightly blue and purple in some areas was hollowed in revealing high set cheek bones. Milky pupils lay in white irises that appeared reddish due to reflected light almost like an effect from a camera. Her eyes were rolled halfway back peering at the ceiling. Shi's mouth was parted, but not so far as a gape. Her chin was raised from her chest, the delicacy of her chin pronounced. Her hands were resting stiffly at her sides.

"The bruises at her elbows and upper arms were caused when the patient was still living. The nurses on duty had to hold her down. Patient 04 was attempting to choke herself or speculatively concentrate pain somewhere else so as to lessen her focus from internal to external."

Indeed she was. Shiori, with a gloved hand, pulled down the neckline of the white gown Shi wore to reveal harsh lines starting from just above her collar bone all the way down to the center of her chest. The skin was still welted red as the ridged lines swerved here and there. No doubt the nurses had tried to stop her, but only managed to change the paths of her nails. Kagome slipped back against the wall holding a hand to her throat. Her chest hurt and she could feel that pressure building behind her eyes. Kagome struggled to swallow, to calm down. Her vision was swimming, blurry at the edges, but too clear when she gazed down upon Shi. Shi's back was arched upwards and her bare legs were spread a little wider than shoulder width. Her feet were flexed and there was a painful bewilderment frozen in her expression.

Kagome saw nothing else. She saw the still chest, the stiff posture, and lost it. It was too similar. She hadn't been there! Why? Why! Kagome grimaced bringing her hands up to cup either side of her face. Her breathing was heavy and loud in her head like it echoed in the room. She was dizzy and near faint, but couldn't tear her eyes away. Her face was white, she'd bet, but not nearly as white as the deceased innocent on the coroner's gurney. Her throat tightened and Kagome gagged. Kagome forcibly ripped her eyes away and stumbled towards the door. Perhaps someone was calling her name. She lifted her head, but no one came into sight as she turned the knob. The door swung open and even in her heels Kagome gained speed as she reached the elevator.

Miroku chased after her guilt washing in waves and practically devouring him whole. Who cared if he lost face with the other employees? He should have damned well pulled her aside. He should have made her stay in the room. The elevator was closing just as he came within sight. Kagome was holding her sides and bending over slightly one hand covering her mouth. At his approach she jerked up at him backing further into the elevator. Her hand frantically hit the 'close door' button. Miroku made to move his hand in between the doors, but stopped when Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"Kagome- where are you going?" Miroku said quietly knowing she'd hear him.

Kagome didn't say anything just kept her 'deer in the headlights' expression safely on her features and her true emotions tucked away as usual. If he knew anything, Miroku knew Kagome wouldn't want to burden another even though not saying something usually made things worse anyway. Miroku slammed his hand on the panel above the elevators buttons. So many should haves or could haves, but it wouldn't make up for this. It wasn't his fault, but he still felt that way all the same way.

_-Kagome…you have the worst luck.- _

Miroku stepped back, took a deep breath and went back to solemnly explain Kagome's mad dash for the exit. Those attending accepted this with open arms though the nurse had snickered a bit at Kagome's queasiness upon seeing death. This was struck dead in the water, ironically, by a sharp frosty glare from Sesshoumaru that everyone could feel in their bones. The meeting continued though without much delay, but the approach was a little more subtle and less direct.

Shiori's eyes were saddened looking down at the corpse of the young girl, but regardless hope burned in her breast. Shiori tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Shi's ear.

_-She was sacrificed, but because of her many others may be saved.-_

In the pause in Shiori's monologue conversations began quietly in small groups. Hisoro, at the moment, was speaking in quiet terms with Sesshoumaru regarding what use the girl could be used for as well as what samples should be taken. Kikyo conversed with Inuyasha considering the skin color and the lack of pigment. Kagome's outburst left the group slightly disheveled and unorganized. Wakana was idly sitting in one corner playing her hair wrapping it around one finger and then pulling it free again.

Shiori, however, looked up determined and inspired as she addressed her fellow attendees.

"We do believe there may be a cure."

The room went silent and for good reason.

…Boy…this took forever to get out and I apologize for that. It isn't like me to be so careless. I've just been out of sorts lately. Review for an update.

Next Chapter: Where's Shippou? Kagome…are you going to be okay?...


	63. When It Ends

He had been staring at her nearly the entire time while trying to not be and focus on the matters at hand. She was choking and practically unable to breathe. What she could draw in was shaky and shallow. Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed. Kagome was deathly white and a few tracks of sweat were beginning to line her forehead as if from some unknown internal struggle. Was this the first corpse she had ever seen or perhaps was this a reminder of another past horror that she wished to forget? Her face screwed up for a minute, but her eyes never left the girl on the table. Her eyes were wide, but Kagome would squint often because of the bright light above the examining table.

Sesshoumaru did not forget Kagome's frequent interactions with the patients in the ward. She was good enough to go at least once a week and if she could help it even more often. Also judging from the sparse and short conversations with the nurses kept on habitual duty for the ward as well as his own observations, Kagome had been quite close with this particular victim. The same nurses were kept on duty so as to give a sense of familiarly and gain trusting relationships with the children, another of Kagome's ideas apparently as he had been told by one of Bankotsu's updates.

She was shaking, a shivering earthquake starting at the pit of her stomach and spiraling outward. Her arms wrapped around her torso, but as she fought to keep balance one hand shot out to the wall behind her. It was if she could no longer hear Shiori's voice. Kagome was in her own world once again. She withered so easily. Kagome was certainly no weed, but rather the delicate flower that could wilt beneath an overbearing sun or drown beneath one drop too much of water. Yet, her ability to snap back and accept situations was extraordinary. She grieved and continued on her path in life. It was strange behavior and almost inhuman. Kagome dwelled on certain subjects and actions, but others slid off her like she was scotch guarded.

Kagome stumbled from the room; his eyes never left her form. They flitted to the body every now and then during Shiori's explanations of her posture and cause of death that they speculated to date. However the coroner ceased when Kagome's hand hit the door knob. There was a catch in his chest when her pace increased as she moved out of the room and further away from his sight. His foot moved one step forward unconsciously. There was a pull in his body and he wanted to go after her to make sure she was alright. Even though Sesshoumaru knew he'd find the woman he'd begun to respect once again in fragments, he needed to see her for himself. Sesshoumaru started and forced back to lean against the wall. He needed nothing and purposely chose to do the exact opposite that his male instincts urged to do.

Inuyasha frowned at the open space of the door and looked at Miroku when he asked where the woman was going. Her assigned partner chased after her and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. His station allowed him no such liberties with those below him. She was just a humble college student with no name for herself established. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. That was changing hastily with her active participation in this epidemic case. More than once he'd been asked who the enchanting woman was that so loyally attended the children of her own will without thought of herself possibly catching the same disease. He was also asked 'where' it was that he found her. Sesshoumaru's answers were curt and to the point per usual before he strode off in his preferred direction. 

Inuyasha's concern flooded Sesshoumaru hitting him with the realization and jealousy arose rebelliously within his thoughts. However the male remained at his fiancée's side, which Sesshoumaru was slightly thankful for, more like relieved. At least he didn't have to use his preciously short time to go out and find them. Sesshoumaru's slithered towards the door when Miroku returned empty handed, his face wilted with guilt and his shoulders hunched. Sesshoumaru sighed. Kagome was obviously squeamish and too compassionate for her own good.

She made quick attachments, which would seem impossible knowing as much about her past as he did. Kagome wasn't normal. Anyone in her situation would be loathed to open herself at all to anyone and wallow in self-pity, but not her. Kagome was no doubt planning to adopt the orphan, Shippou, and made friends quite easily. Her blame was always focused inward if not a little towards Naraku. The woman asked for nothing, but the respect she deserved and struggled to whittle it from Sesshoumaru persistently. Sesshoumaru had no choice besides releasing the slack and letting her have it, albeit he didn't do it without reluctance. Kagome was a unique creature for sure and one that stole his undivided attention, or rather she'd stamp her foot in irritation if she didn't receive it immediately no matter how mundane the conversation was. That was who she was, but there was that minuscule shadow in her heart, that wasn't necessary negative, that Kagome kept to herself.

The meeting was shaky from there on out. With the outburst, the professional calm was disrupted and Shiori seemed to be more hesitant so as to not offend anyone else as she no doubt thought she had. Hisoro approached him during an extended pause of silence in which Shiori was allowing herself and others to gather their thoughts before they prepared to leave.

The conversation wasn't much and Sesshoumaru lent half an ear to it. Normally it'd be rare for him to do even that, but this was the president of the Hamasaki Corporation and his soon-to-be partner. Now, Kagome was different also in this respect, but that was more of a snide indulgence as a chance to poke fun at her incessantness. Or that was how it had started out as, simple entertainment really, but now he was discovering Kagome's opinions on topics such as politics, religion, and philosophy. He also found the college student to have an impeccable taste in art.

These conversations were usually shared when they played attendant at the park while Shippou and Rin partook of their daily wrestling match with the sandbox much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin. Rin came out covered from head to toe with sand, but Kagome only laughed when Shippou jumped out with a face splitting smile and shook the stuff off much like a dog. Sesshoumaru always ended up watching her from the corner of his eye. Her chin would lift and her eyes narrow with her mirth. She would attempt to cover her smile with her hand, but usually ended up bent over holding her sides. Her laughter was contagious and at times he found the warmth leaking contentment into his own consciousness. Sometimes, he'd even bare a smirk or a small smile when she was listening just to see if the expected affect could be drawn out of the woman by his side on the bench. A gasp or a shocked look was all it took to arouse his speculations on how fast this girl could switch the gears of her emotions. It was fascinating- really.

Hisoro was asking reverent questions regarding Kagome with the soft tones of his voice a mere murmur in the empty room. Hisoro's way of politeness was admired and well-known. It was never his wish to upset or offend anyone. Sesshoumaru replied in an equally quiet voice with curt answers that were directly to the point, but still left a shade of vagueness about the woman.

"Sesshoumaru-san, isn't that woman the same you escorted to the Christmas gala?" Hisoro asked.

"Indeed it is."

"I've seen her several times over the past few months here in this hospital. Is she, perhaps, the one whom you spoke of making such leaps in the development of the epidemic?"

"Yes, the same."

Hisoro stepped back a moment touching a hand to his chin in thoughtful reserve. His eyes were hard and undecipherable and his face remained passive, but it was obvious his thoughts were awhirl processing this information. Very little emotions or even interpretations could be seen through the man's barriers. He would have done well as an attorney.

"You hold her highly in your respects."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but the elder man's wisdom was perhaps one of the only to ever seen beyond into Sesshoumaru's mind. It was a talent that all of Inutaisho's closest allies possessed, the other being the insufferable Haruyama Hazuna. Sesshoumaru felt no uneasiness; he had nothing to hide after all. Let the old businessman settle his mind on whatever it is that plagued him.

"I plan to hire her permanently, should she wish it after the young lady finishes college of course."

Sesshoumaru blinked. That wasn't exactly unexpected for he himself had considered scooping up the resourceful bundle of feminine intelligence in his own company. The only reason he hadn't was the fact that Kagome was better suited for Hama Corp. It was more associated with her degree and Kagome worked wonders with patients, not machinery and Taka Tech. was, in a nutshell, a supplier.

"It would suit her." Sesshoumaru replied.

Hisoro nodded in agreement. He said little else and turned to Shiori gesturing a hand towards the door. The woman smiled a little, but she held up one finger asking for 'just one minute' more of everyone's time. Hisoro hooked his hands behind him at his lower back waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo to cease their observations on the body. The two looked up in the silence. Kikyo pulled back and Inuyasha grunted for some reason or another.

"We do believe there may be a cure." Shiori replied, hope in her tone.

The room went silent. Kikyo glanced up at Inuyasha and he returned the gaze. He hooked an arm around her shoulders so that his hand rested at her elbow. Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted slightly with triumph. Finally things would be concluded. His second thought was of Kagome. If the woman had only lasted five minutes longer she would have been here to no doubt jump and squeal with happiness with this simple sentence. Miroku, her partner, shoved his hands in his pocket with a satisfied and relieved smile on his lips. Hisoro clapped his hands rubbing them together lifting them in front of his lips. His appeared to be praying, but his wrinkled fingers curled over onto his palms.

Shiori continued, "This patient will provide us with samples and allow us to examine her internally. Someone, I presume you," Shiori glanced over at Miroku, "will scrutinize the results and with luck, come to a conclusion on this disease. If we can, but classify its effects and dissect it down to its beginning factors than a cure is only waiting to be found."

Miroku interjected, "The problem being the wide range of its symptoms."

"Yes." Shiori agreed, but she was still hopeful.

The meeting concluded as Shiori handed Miroku the results of the first tissue, blood, and organ samples as well as a few cultures of the diseased areas themselves. There were visuals and statistics. A lot of it looked similar as to what he had already seen Miroku realized with a sigh. He offered the coroner a smile anyway and exited the room followed by the other attendees. Shiori stayed behind to cover and replace the body to the morgue for storage. A few scans and x-rays were due to be taken, but not for a few hours. The woman ran the back of a hooked finger down Shi's cheek a subdued sadness in her eyes.

"So young…but you will save so many lives."

Shiori covered the dead corpse with the blue plastic-like cover.

…With Kagome…

Her feet dragged in the grass. Dew splashed onto her feet where her sandals left the skin bare. Kagome pushed a rebellious strand of wavy hair behind her ear. With a sound of agitation Kagome harshly ran her hands into the thick tresses until her fingers clasped underneath at the crown her head. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly. Her head bowed between her elbows. Hopelessness overrode everything she felt right now. There was nothing she could do and that was what she hated most. She should have been holding Shi's hand, rubbing her back, maybe crying along with the girl. Even though Kagome knew Shi was too proud and courageous to let herself cry, maybe the girl had broken down and then there was no one there who understood how the improbable had occurred.

Kagome, eyes still closed, lifted her head achingly slow and took a deep breath filling her entire lung. Kagome felt her stomach stretch and gripped onto the feeling enjoying the pull on her jumbled muscles that kept tightening in her plight. The swings squeaked in front of her as the wind forced their inertia to begin with their pulling breaths. Kagome headed for them sitting in the closest one to the end.

She didn't know how long she sat there, not swinging, just staring into space. Kagome relived every conversation, ever visit she had with Shi. Had Shi been in pain when Kagome was selfishly indulging in herself? Kagome had been revisiting her past in order to find some sort of inner peace, but all the while Shi was being dealt, was Kagome knew for a fact, was so gut-wrenching that death in the end would be accepted gladly. Well if you were anyone besides stubborn little Shi whose spirit and strength was beyond her years and exceeded the size of her body. Shi had been almost unnatural. The girl was in constant pain, but took few pain relievers, which she found out from interviewing one of the nurses on duty.

"It's just like before. I've lost two now to cancer, I refuse to lose another!" Kagome replied angrily.

Kagome wearily sighed. The park was empty. She knew for a fact that Sango was still in class and for once Kagome was glad for the peace. There was a part of her thought that wanted company, but she knew not where to turn. Shippou had been so frantically busy lately with an upcoming festival for his school. He was hosting a booth for some activity that he wanted to keep a secret from her. It was a surprise, as he'd said. She'd called him yesterday late at night and was shocked when he was still up. Kagome had been two steps from scolding him when he explained his case for staying up rather methodically.

Kagome pictured Shippou in her mind feeling her heart ache the moment she did. She missed her little kid like she never thought she would. He meant so much to her. Shippou was a concealed comfort she'd discovered at the shelter that day. He was an extraordinary gift that Kagome felt grateful for being blessed with. At times, his enthusiasm and chipper attitude would wear her down, but the little boy brightened her spirits and warmed her heart. A perfect trade in her mind, love was worth the trouble.

Kagome's thoughts strayed to Shippou for a few minutes before she heard a soft voice call her name. Her eyes widened with surprise. It was as if her thoughts had manifested for there down beyond the sandbox not thirty feet away was Shippou, her beloved bundle of chipper laughter. He was wearing a striped scarf of pale sea green and lime green that fell to his waist even when wrapped at least once around his neck. He wore a pair of khaki pants, an olive green tee shirt with a black zip-up sweater over top, and black skater sneakers. Kagome smiled spotting the pair of 'Vans' she'd bought him for Christmas on his feet, the laces untied she noticed with a shake of her head.

Kagome must have looked worse than she thought for Shippou was staring at her wonderingly and as if he barely recognized her. He tilted his head to the side jostling his bangs. Shippou walked over not removing his eyes from her face. When he reached her, he held up a hand to her and Kagome kneeled down. Shippou touched her cheek. The skin was cool to the touch and not filled with the usual warmth.

"Okaa…you okay?"

Kagome cried then. The small tears were even colder against her skin. Her breathing didn't change and her lips didn't quiver. It was like the rainfall feel of its own accord and Kagome didn't even realize it. Before she knew it, Kagome had pulled her son against her. He fell into her arms willingly and wraps his small arms around her neck. Kagome buried her face into his hair and just above his shell-shaped ear. Kagome completely encompassed Shippou's small body and he noticed how thin his idol had become over the past few weeks.

"Are you not eating enough?"

Kagome pulled back, her brow knitted and her face one of confusion. In her eyes was a silent question, but there was also a dull sparkle of mirth at his sudden inquiry. The light in her sapphire orbs paled in comparison to what Shippou had come to recognize, but at least there was something familiar. The woman he'd seen, but a few minutes ago seemed to be a complete stranger. Then she hugged him though and Shippou's heart soared, despite his surrogate mother's pain because finally, finally she was letting him in.

He'd known Kagome a long time, longer than anyone who wanted to be his friend. There were many volunteers for the orphanage house, but most were attracted more to the infants than anyone else. Kagome spent her time with him though. She made him laugh, made him happy, but there was always this rift between them. It was like she was trying to shelter Shippou from herself. He never knew why, but maybe he'd get his time to ask. Not now, but maybe soon.

Kagome tapped Shippou on the nose briefly. The boy blinked and blushed. He'd totally zoned out on her and surprisingly she laughed. It was a little hollow and chafed Shippou's ears. He was so used to her ecstatic mirth that this outburst was truly pathetic, nearly forced. He then blushed again and answered her question hesitantly, wondering how Kagome would take it.

"Well…it's just that you're so skinny…"

Kagome's mouth fell open. That was unexpected for sure, but she shocked herself and him with a grin that was much more like herself. Kagome picked her boy up by his waist and spun him around. Unfortunately centrifugal force and inertia plus their added weights only equaled the two plundering forward before toppling over head first. Kagome managed to stifle the blow for Shippou somehow without injuring herself either. It was a miracle. She'd been a klutz and hadn't hurt herself!

The wet grass ate through her jacket and dampened her hair, but Kagome didn't care. Shippou lay out on his back next to her with Kagome's arm pillowing his head. He sighed, comforted by his mother's presence. He'd missed her. He had no idea what she'd been up to over the past few days, but with setting up and coordinating his booth it was difficult to even find time to sleep when you subtracted the time it took for homework as well. Then he had to eat and shower…Shippou's stomach grumbled at the mere thought of food. He smiled and rolled over onto his side further wetting his clothes.

"I'm hungry!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh dear we can't have that!" Kagome said with a fake old-fashioned drawl to her voice.

Shippou jumped up.

"I'll race you!"

"Ok!"

Kagome stood up not quite as fast as the agile child beside her. She quirked a smile at how all it took to forget her problems was one little hug from her favorite little person. It was amazing and really portrayed how far Shippou had weaseled his way into her heart, the little bugger. Kagome smiled.

Just as they were about to take off, Shippou slipped his hand into Kagome's. He looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Maybe we shouldn't…I mean you're getting old and stuff…"

Kagome gasped and hooked Shippou into a headlock. Shippou squirmed with a yelp, but didn't escape the punishing noogie from the taller woman. Shippou, being so thin and flexible, twisted out of Kagome's grip. Kagome chased after him as they made their way, more or less, towards her apartment with the idea of scavenging for any food might be contained there in.

Kagome's heart lightened as she followed her soon-to-be son. The woman was sincerely glad to have found such a priceless, beautiful treasure in a muddy world so sullied by greed and lies. The only repeating thought in her mind was to visit Shippou's adoption agency and make things one hundred percent official. She was ready now. She was ready now.

…For the reviewer who asked: Yes, I named Shi 'shi' on purpose. The name does mean death and actually this is usually the name I use for any of my original fictions. If you go to my site, I've used it often. The character usually dies or severely in angst.

I gave Sesshoumaru's POV this time because someone wondered what he was doing the entire time Kagome was deaf to the world. It isn't too boring is it?

Updates will remain irregular as things are hectic right now. Hope this will tide you over a little, but bear with me once again. Also I plan to do a special chapter for when I hit 500 reviews (ASSKS) and 300 You should all look forward to it. …


	64. Savior In Disguise

"Do you want hot chocolate or tea?"

"Hot chocolate- duh you should know that by now!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Maybe you should be less predictable sometimes?"

"Nah."

Kagome laughed at Shippou's unconcerned answer. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if in disregard. It wasn't even an option to pick tea over the ever yummy chocolaty goodness that the other provided.

"So what movie did you want to watch?"

"I dunno…you pick."

"I always pick, can't you make up your mind for once?" Shippou said exasperatedly.

"Jeez- who's being the mom now?"

Shippou huffed two seconds from sending the young woman into the corner. Then realizing this thought his mouth dropped open stealing a giggle from the observing Kagome. Shippou rubbed his cheeks with both hands. He was becoming too responsible for a kid of his age and especially when you compare him to Kagome who had like fifteen years over him.

"Fine I'll choose. How about 'Moulin Rouge'? Oh wait! You're not old enough to see that…what about…err…Cinderella?"

"Hey! I've seen it twice!"

Kagome went wide eyed. The movie was PG-13, but still there were a lot of insinuations that weren't meant to be seen by a kid only seven years. Hell when she was Shippou's age she didn't even know about sex, babies come from the sky carried by storks. So that only lasted like two years and once Kagome left elementary school that excuse was abandoned because of the reality that is television, but still…

"Where? Who would let you watch that!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked down squarely at him. Her eyes were squinted and her mouth pursed in what could have been a serious look for Kagome, but it didn't give the expected reaction from Shippou. He laughed, which in turn made her struggle to not smile as well. Shippou's laugh was so contagious it was insane and soon Kagome was swooping down pulling the grinning boy into her arms. The two sat with Shippou in her lap in front of the book shelf holding the DVDs. The shelf was about three in width and four high with a purpose only to store Kagome's overwhelming collection that was still consistently growing.

"So when are Rin and Kohaku coming over?"

"Um…I think Sango agreed on five. Sesshoumaru was very adamant on Rin's bedtime being no later than eight." Kagome answered.

"He's such a prune."

Shippou crossed his arms with a sour expression. Kagome laughed.

"He is not. Sleep is important. Even you get grumpy without it, like right now."

"I am not grouchy!"

"Uh huh."

Kagome poked him in the side enjoying the jump and unconscious squeal he gave off that made the little boy sound awfully girlish. His expression became crumpled as he slouched back against her.

"How hard have you been working on this booth thing?"

Her little kit and pieces immediately brightened and turned half way around to face her.

"It's AWESOME! You have to come!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kagome smiled tenderly running a hand through her bangs combing them back. The strands immediately fell forward again obviously preferring their position against the boy's forehead. Kagome lifted him up and placed him back in front of the shelf. She headed for the kitchen intent of refilling her tea cup. Shippou's was still half full, but cooling. She grabbed it on her way so she could warm it up a little for him. He never liked it cold since that took away the whole point of 'hot' chocolate.

"You pick a movie, an appropriate one this time. I think Rin got nightmares from Jurassic Park last time."

"Sure…" He said not even listening.

Shippou's gaze was already scanning the titled veraciously searching for the perfect flick to suit his mood. Last time had been kind of a disaster. The five of them had decided on having a movie night every week after Kagome got back from her vacation. That's what Kagome said it was and Shippou believed her, though he knew there was something she didn't want to tell him. For instance, there was a bruise on one side of her face near her ear. It was light, faded and obviously old. Shippou was certain he'd tell her someday; maybe he was just too young right now to understand. He chalked up a lot of what Kagome left unsaid to that, he was only seven after all.

Anyways, the movie night had been his idea. It was a reason for him to get together with his friends out of school and that wasn't school related at all. Though they did talk about some of the things they were doing at school like the upcoming festival, only four days away on Saturday, or recent projects. They agreed that every Tuesday, they would house their entertainment at Kagome's apartment in front of the television with everyone boggled down by popcorn and hawked up on soda. It was perfect and usually fun. Sometimes they played games like 'Outburst' or 'Twister' before if Rin, Kohaku, and he were too hyper to sit still and watch the film.

The door bell rang and Shippou heard Kagome yell for him to get it.

…Meanwhile…

Kagome had entered the kitchen feeling relaxed, or sort of. There was a pang inside of her like a bruise that just wouldn't go away. Every time you even grazed it, the burn was evident and blew up out of proportion. Kagome sighed, rubbing her temples. It was hard to hide everything was Shippou. She'd cracked earlier today and felt immensely better afterwards. So much that she knew, always knew really, that she could trust the little boy. He was like a son to her after all. He would be soon if Kagome had anything to do about it too.

However, a grey cloud hung over her still that couldn't be ignored no matter how Kagome tried. She had attached herself fruitlessly to Shi in hopes that maybe she'd be able to help her, save her. It would all be in vain in the end; Kagome had known that from beginning. The little girl was already too far gone by the time Kagome met her. It was impossible to even stall the flow of the disease's course for even a few weeks, but Kagome had tried so hard. She overworked herself, stressed herself to find that clue. There was one key and if she could find it the door could be open. Then it would only be a matter of time before the cure would land in her lap. Kagome had been naïve. She always thought that her dealings with Naraku would make that fact unredeemable, but here Kagome found herself again. Tangled up in grief and buried by the silence that she pulled back down upon herself like the covers of her bed.

Now it was too late…too late. The words rang out clear, the truth of them brutally clear. Kagome had lost another to cancer and she refused, absolutely, to lose another. She didn't know what she would do if she did. Maybe Kagome wasn't personally attached to these children like through blood, but their lives still had meaning. They had so much to look forward, not everyone lived such a painful existence as hers. It hadn't all been so bad and Kagome was grateful she'd lived it. She was alive. To live is to suffer, one of the four Buddha's.

"Kagome! Come on we're going to start soon." Shippou called from the living room.

Sango, dressed in cargo boy shorts down to her knees and a tight red tee shirt, entered the kitchen to help Kagome with the drinks. In her arms were another box of tummy-lovin' popcorn and a box of Girl Scout cookies. Kagome drooled.

"O-oh thin mints!"

Kagome snatched the box opening it and stealing one cookie. She held it tenderly in her palm before putting the whole thing in her mouth. Sango snickered.

"Practicing?"

"Wha-fft?"

Kagome nearly choked and focused on chewing moving her head from side to side. Her eyes rolled upwards showing her haste to finish the delicious treat to be able to speak again. Sango shook her head and waved off her question.

"No- what?"

"Never mind…what's with the slippers?"

Kagome glanced down at her cow slippers. Her feet tucked down into them with a cow head on her toe that bounced when she walked. At her heel was a short three inch tail that always flopped to one side of the other never quite sitting straight. The slippers were fuzzy soft, comfortable and Kagome told Sango so.

"Hey- they're comfortable! And while we're at it what's with the guy shorts?"

"They're comfortable." Sango replied smugly.

Sango had thrown Kagome's vague answer back at her that supposedly explained everything that was ridiculous about her slippers. Kagome smiled.

"Didn't shave?"

Sango blushed before reaching out to smack her friend in the arm. Kagome jumped out of the way at the last second managing to dodge the table too. It was surprising for her really, it was Kagome after all. Kagome laughed, the sound was odd as it fell, forced from her friend's lips and Sango knew all wasn't as it seemed.

Sango stopped and leaned back against the stove. Her face was set serious as she rested her arms across her chest just beneath her breasts. One leg crossed over the other and Kagome saw the woman had no intention of leaving things as they were right now. They could talk about it here in public or out in the living where Kohaku, Rin, and Shippou would heat everything. Even though Kagome had planned on speaking to Shippou, it didn't sit right talking about such things with more than her soon-to-be-son and best friend.

"You don't have to hide from me. I can see that you're cowering, I just don't know from what."

Sango's brows drew together, one hand rested against where her heart beat deep in her chest cavity. Her voice gained a nearly pleading tone.

"God Kagome!" Her voice lowered to a rough whisper. "Why do you have to do this to yourself? You kept all of what happened in your past inside for years. _Years-_"

Sango twisted and faced the back of the stove. She fought her tears and the frustration building in her that made her want to slug her friend good just once. If it would have knocked some sense into Kagome maybe Sango would, but violence appalled Kagome and she recoiled from it. She was a shy little cat, one you had to coax out from under the bed with sweet whispers and a gentle hand. Sango wasn't sure she could do this, really she didn't.

Sango knew what was wrong and it was so heart wrenching to realize that Kagome's life was so boggled with tragedy. No one deserved that, especially not someone like Kagome who through everything remained caring and loving to everyone with the only exception was to herself. Sango bowed her head wishing that for once Miroku hadn't revealed such serious thoughts. Normally seeing such a different side to him from the one gorged in lechery, Sango was enthralled, but this time his news dealt a heavy blow.

"Kagome…Miroku told me."

Her voice was soft, but Kagome's gasp was even more so. It was a simple release of the air in her lungs that left her gaping. Kagome looked away clearly unbalanced and unsure of how to tread of this vein of thought Sango had left open.

"I don't blame you for feeling regret, of not being able to help, but you…" Sango's eyes watered, "you can't charge yourself with guilt on this one! You did nothing wrong!"

Kagome pulled herself up onto the counter near the kitchen window. She turned her head staring outside at the bright sun just beginning to sink in the sky at five o'clock. The days were certainly longer than now; she'd miss that hour of sleep.

Something in Sango snapped. Why did Kagome have to be this way? So easy to blame herself, but bend over backwards to believe someone else?

"Kahi-chan!"

Kagome stiffened, but little fear rose in her. She was more startled than anything else mainly because it was Sango's anger filled voice that said it and not the overly smooth voice of Naraku.

"That was what he called you, right? Does it bother you!"

Sango was angry and Kagome didn't know why. She was slightly offended that Sango brought up something intentionally knowing that it would hurt her. Kagome was completely certain Sango didn't wish this upon her though. Kagome chewed on her tongue anxiously wondering why her friend would say it.

"Why would you say something like that? Was it just to hurt me Sango?" Kagome said slightly angered as well not sure of her friend's motives.

"No," Sango said shocked. "But Kagome you of all people should know life is painful! You should also know I would never hurt you like that intentionally!"

Sango took a deep breath. Her head was swimming and Sango really needed to calm down. Ruining her friendship with Kagome, her savior in disguise, was not on her list of things to do today.

"Look…I'm not so good with this kind of thing, okay? I don't know why you always blame yourself, but it doesn't help that you never tell me either! You touched me, back when my parents died, when not even my own brother, bless his heart, could reach me. Gods- don't you know how much you mean to me? To Shippou too?" Her voice strained.

Kagome glanced up quickly, the color of her eyes darkening with a true sadness. Her voice was soft and tender as it wavered lightly.

"I tried everything…"

Kagome gulped taking a slow, calming breath.

"I wracked my brain, did research, followed every hint to the end, and came up empty handed. Do you know how…how devastating that was?"

Kagome's throat tightened and her voice squeaked with her tears. She moistened her dry lips and looked up at nothing, but seeing all too much at the same time. A vision filled her head of a shyly smiling Shi when Kagome brought in a guitar for the girl. Kagome had found out about her sensational love for music and the old thing was just rotting away in disuse in the back of Kagome's mother's closet anyways. Kagome had of course asked first if it was alright, but her mother had no objections, only that it should be returned.

"I can't say everything will be alright, Kagome." Sango began slowly.

The woman approached her dearest friend steadily. Upon reaching her Sango embraced her wrapping her arms around Kagome's shaking shoulders.

"But I love you Kagome, you're the greatest friend I've had and one of the most sincere people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Sango held Kagome out of shoulders length abruptly. Her eyes were serious, but the light danced in them showing her care openly.

"Why not just brave the world and hope for the best?"

Kagome was confused now.

"Sango?"

"You hide in that world of yours inside your own heart. For the gods' sake, quit wallowing will you? Not every mishap is your fault, okay?"

Kagome blushed embarrassed, smiling nervously. She didn't think anyone ever noticed the fact that she daydreamed wishing for the perfect life she would never know. Suddenly she felt pathetic, but offered a small smile and a tilt of her head.

"I'll try, okay? I can't just…change who I am. There really wasn't," Kagome swallowed the grapefruit that appeared so quickly in her throat, "anything I could do for Shi…but she deserved to live! Shi was…Shi was beautiful and she reminded me too much of myself."

Sango latched onto Kagome's arm and gripped her hand in her own unknowing of the person sitting just outside the kitchen listening in wait.

"I though that if she could have survive this…maybe I could get past my own defects too. I'm not perfect, you know?"

"I wouldn't love you any other way. Kagome- you love someone for their good points and their bad. You accept them as a whole, for who they are."

Sango smirked lightly hoping her next poke of fun at Kagome would go over with the preferred effect.

"I mean…" You tapped her chin lightly in thought, "you're clumsy, always off daydreaming in la-la land, have a ferocious temper in the morning…"

Sango ticked them off on her fingers, but didn't get to finish because Kagome had slapped away the hand gripping hers. Sango spotted the small smile on her friend's lips and gave her own overly large one back. Kagome laughed.

"That was scary."

The two laughed and exited the kitchen at Shippou's impatient call. The movie was 'Monsters, Inc.' The popcorn had popped fast, the butter dripping tantalizingly and even the fruit Kagome had cut up quick, for a splice of nutrition, was delicious as well.

The evening went quickly filled with cheerful laughter and Rin getting overly excited half falling out of her seat on the couch. Shippou lounged on Kagome's lap as she sat Indian style-like, but with one leg hanging over the edge of the couch and stretched out onto the floor below. He watched the movie with a distracted expression, his jade eyes clouded and swirling with uneasiness. Kagome felt the change in her son and knew that the end of the movie would be yet another confrontation she wouldn't soon forget.

…Next chapter: Sesshoumaru solves his problems with Takarashi Technology's stock and Naraku.

To ASSKS reviewers: You are all so great! In two chapters you will receive your special scene! Seikio Prep's annual spring festival has finally come! I wonder what shall occur…


	65. Repossession

The drive certainly wasn't a short one, an hour or so normally at 80 mph, and the entire way was filled to the brim, close to overflowing, with traffic jams. The roadways heavily pregnant with cars and the calm afternoon was soon ringing with honking horns. Sesshoumaru liked clear or at least moving pathways so that he could enjoy the drive. The long horizon of pavement grey worn, down from its original glorious black. No yellow lines like in the city where there were only one or two lanes of traffic one way. Instead white dotted lines bordered each side of his car and spanned two lanes on one side and one on the other. Sesshoumaru could change lanes as he pleased moving swiftly weaving in and around slower moving vehicles. He was a master at highway driving only because when he was younger, still living at his father's estate, he had acquired a job in the inner heart of the city. He was required to drive rush hour nearly every night going home. This was where he was currently traveling too- his father's country estate, one of four around the world.

Inutaisho had at least six penthouse apartments of the highest quality in popular cities around the globe so that he may visit whenever he pleased without having to make too many arrangements. New York, Beijing, London, Dublin, Rome, and a newly acquired one somewhere in Denmark all contained a piece of Takarashi Inutaisho's heart and in his retirement he traveled to each periodically. Why his father had gotten one in Denmark was still unknown to him, but it was probably because the country was known for its delicious, if not rich tasting foods. The cheese, chocolate, cakes, and other such things were always luxuriously scrumptious apparently. Inutaisho had a villa in the south of France, a ski lodge in the Swiss Alps, a rather quaint estate in New Zealand, and his own childhood home in Japan.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was a ridiculous waste of his father's wealth. Just the thought of how much it would cost to uphold so many residences, that the man may not even visit three times a year, was unbelievably astounding. Sesshoumaru released a breath slowly focusing on the exhale and how his lungs contracted the air from within their cavities. His father was one for grandeur simplicity. It could be confusing at times. The man decorated his homes with only the highest taste in furniture and brand names, but his own personal quarters were simple, nearly sparse of all signs of the obvious wealth Inutaisho had. It was all appearances, Sesshoumaru knew, but why his father, normally sensible, would even think to partake in such foolishness was beyond him once again. Sesshoumaru prided himself on being able to interpret a person by their habits, expressions, etc., but his father did not follow the rules. His face was an open book, but his reasons were guarded with locked gates that even the sleuth that Sesshoumaru was couldn't slip through.

As of now though, he was seated on the porch sitting outside his father's study. This estate was based off the traditional design of dwellings from somewhere around the Edo period. The light framed shoji screens shifted in their sliding tracks when the wind blew particularly strong and the floors often creaked. This had once been considered a place of refuge for Sesshoumaru. He could escape the prejudices of the world, the horrors of it in his childhood, and all the staring faces that regarded his strange appearance. His hair and eye color was not exactly normal, but his mother was of European descent. She was Norwegian mainly with some German and Irish as well. She died when he was sixteen and when his father remarried no more than half a year later the realities of the world closed in very tightly on him. Imagine his disgust when the woman, his knew and supposedly better step-mother, introduced him to his fourteen year old half-brother. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. The anger and shock from that day forever engrained in his heart like a razor's cut on the wrist, only his scar wasn't so easily bared.

Inuyasha had been fourteen. There was no doubt that Inutaisho had been the father because of his shocking white hair and golden eyes, though more diluted in color. He'd noticed this with pride at the time. Inuyasha's mother was the traditional Japanese beauty and held none of the fire his mother contained. Izayoi was docile and respectful. His mother had manners naturally, impeccable ones, but you had to fight her at every turn and earn her respect. Once you had it though, her trust in you was unbreakable and that respect grudgingly remained no matter what. Someone would have to do the most dishonorable things to lose such faith and unfortunately his father did just that. Their marriage may have been an arranged business deal, but his father was a cheater and despite all of his other positive traits Inutaisho could never alter his image in his eldest son's eyes. He had furtively kept, or perhaps not so surreptitiously at least from Sesshoumaru's mother, the secret for twelve years from his family. That was something that could never be forgiven; it wasn't in his mother's loving heart and would not be by Sesshoumaru either considering his sterner nature.

The door to his back opened. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother swiveling his head merely keeping his eyes out on the garden in front of him. A few paces away, one step that lead down into the garden. The porch was no more than a foot up from the ground. Granite stones formed a walkway roving around the garden which was for the most part a Tsukiyama garden, but there was also a Karesansui garden contained within what appeared from the outside to be a dojo. Its original intention had been that, but after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved out for college the dojo was rarely, if ever, in use. Inutaisho had wanted a rock garden for some time and decided to turn the training area into something he would use. Inutaisho did utilize it too, every day if not twice per you'd could find him in meditation seeking inner peace and enlightenment. At one time, the great Takarashi would never participate in an activity where you had to sit still for such long periods of time, but perhaps his age was catching up with him.

"Greetings my son, it has been quite a long time since you have come home."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, only nodding with a coldness shielding his features in a close-knit mask of reserve. Inutaisho sighed. His son didn't need to say that this estate hadn't been his home for a long time out loud for his expression spoke it all too clearly, or at least the emptiness of his face did. His son never allowed much expression to show, but what little he did immediately retreated at his ill-worded sentence. Inutaisho took a seat beside his eldest on the second floor cushion no doubt brought out by his maid. No other furniture was out on the porch and this alcove was separated from all of the other wooden planked walkways that were interconnected throughout the house. Any of the paths that weren't directly inside the house were covered by the sloping roof that extended over them, but if the wind was blowing during a rainstorm anyone walking would be soaked.

"You have come for business I would assume?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He would remain blunt as he always had. Nothing had changed between them when he had moved out at eighteen to leave for college in Tokyo. Sesshoumaru knew his father had wanted him to stay close and go to the local university, which was in no shape or form shabby. The school was an American college sited in Japan and considered ivy-league, but Inutaisho could do many things, but one was not to limit his children's potential. Sesshoumaru wanted and deserved the best. For him, life began in Tokyo and Inutaisho had resigned himself to study his eldest son with hidden pride from afar.

"I would like you to repossess the company from under my name back to yours."

Inutaisho gawked for a moment. His eyes widening slightly, but he composed himself and considered Sesshoumaru's words.

"And why should I do this, what has happened Sesshoumaru? Are you in any trouble?"

Sesshoumaru held back the urge to snort at his father's intonation. He was concerned and it irked Sesshoumaru. He despised having to resort to this, asking for assistance was not his first nature, but it was the easiest solution available to him as of now. He considered selling the company to Hamasaki Hisoro and then buying it back, but that was a lot of paperwork and wouldn't solve his problem. Hamasaki would readily agree with their hovering merger on the horizon and Sesshoumaru could trust the honorable man to act accordingly. In this way, the stocks of the holders would have to be updated and redistributed. However, the same stocks would be returned to their original owners only revamped.

If Inutaisho legally repossessed the company, the stocks sold to the holders would become useless because the corporation would no longer be under Sesshoumaru's name. These particular stocks had been distributed with Takarashi Sesshoumaru as the president, if the owner changed, new stocks would have to be dealt out again anew. Normally the same stockholders returned to purchase their previous assets and provide their support, but not this time. The only loss would be that the holders no longer received profit from the company, but Sesshoumaru would give a settlement to quell any possible arising debacles of legality. Sesshoumaru would purchase the company from his father, not inherit it once again. Then he would have full control and bearings on Taka Tech. The stocks belonging only to him that is if his father would allow him that control. Inutaisho had originally wanted the brothers to work together and therefore split the stock with most going to Sesshoumaru and a small, but healthy portion to Inuyasha. The rest had been given to high standing share holders that would help in protecting the assets in the company ever fell into a lull in business activity.

"It's Naraku, isn't it."

Sesshoumaru showed none of his surprise. He should have known his father would notice Naraku's growing status in the society of Japan.

"It is." His pause was barely present.

"His is an annoying pest to be sure. A spider of deceit, that one, that weaves his webs of entanglement strangling his victims into doing his bidding." Inutaisho spoke evenly.

The man's insight was unambiguous. Inutaisho was well aware of Naraku's connections and their potential, perhaps more than Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho was also highly connected in the police department, but only because Inutaisho's father had been a revered officer and then the chief in the department for a decade before he retired. Of course, his ties were clean where as Naraku's resembled that of chimney ash that dirtied, corrupted everything it touched.

"He'll buy out stock until he has a verifiable voice in the dealings with the company. He'll use that as leverage, but for what purpose is what eludes me."

"So you knew."

"Of course," Inutaisho gave a wolfish grin, "it was my company once. Did you think Naraku had only shown interest once you inherited it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding. No words were necessary. Inutaisho studied his son closely, meticulously engrossed himself in the task taking in every twitch, every niche that was Sesshoumaru's countenance. His eyes were thoughtful as the elder man considerably weighed his options with the consequences. Another reason for seeking out his father was also the fact that he may have overlooked something. Inutaisho would not hesitate to point it out in suggestion. After a minute, Inutaisho looked away and out into the water of the large koi pond at the center of his garden off to the left.

"Very well, all stock shall be repossessed and placed under your control."

Sesshoumaru started, the words repeating at least twice in his head. His father had agreed so readily that Sesshoumaru knew there was a catch.

"And…" He wanted to sigh.

"I still want Inuyasha involved."

"What do you propose?"

Now it was Inutaisho's turn to be startled. Sesshoumaru was asking his opinion straight out? Normally Inutaisho would just throw in his two cents without having been asked to the growing irritation of his eldest. This was certainly different, comforting even in a strange way.

"Offer him a job as a CEO, put him to work."

Sesshoumaru was silently counting all of the future headaches agreeing to this term would cause, but with the idea that Naraku was worse, he cashed in his lot with fate. Inuyasha was at least predictable and therefore could be handled. Sesshoumaru nodded once again. Father and son shook hands retiring to Inutaisho's study for tea and discussing the specifics of the whole ordeal. At least this way, there was less paperwork and all Sesshoumaru had to sacrifice was future energy arguing with Inuyasha. This wasn't too bad a deal to be saddled with. More importantly, the company would be entirely his and should he ever need or wish to sell stock he would have the precise choice of to whom. His father had chosen the first time with respectable, stable holders.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his car on the way home. This time the drive was freely moving and he could finally relax the tension in his shoulders. The papers for repossession would be signed over to Inutaisho on Monday morning and by the end of the day on Tuesday, Takarashi Technologies was officially the property of Takarashi Sesshoumaru with few setbacks in view.

…I love my reviewers. It's because of you I updated so soon. So, what do you think- has Naraku been foiled? Did you like how the whole 'deal' shook down? I'm not exactly sure this could actually be possible, but let me know.

Just so you know:

**Tsukiyama Garden: trees, ponds, rocks, like the kind of garden you'd normally expect to see **

**Karesansui: a rock garden so common in Zen Buddhism**

**Chaniwa Garden: created especially for the tea ceremony **

Next chapter: The annual spring festival and…oh wow- what the hell is Shippou doing in those funky clothes?...


	66. Into the Woods

THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! Ah- you'll see what I mean.

Enjoy this chapter- it was late, but it's literally like three to four times as long.

"Sesshoumaru!" A sweet voice interrupted his dream.

His eyes fluttered open, the sun blinding in them. The light so gleaming he found it hard to force open his eyelids to reveal sleepy golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" The voice gained a humorous lilt.

He questioned why it was so hard to complete a simple mundane act such as opening his eyes. His heart sped up. There was a smiling face, so close to his own. Her eyes were bright, shining with mirth and he haplessly continued to stare into them. Her long hair fell over and brushed his shoulders. The light surrounded her as she pulled away from him. She smiled brilliantly. Her long tresses were crimped and cascaded in long, soft curls over shoulders then down her back.

"Sleepy head."

Her voice was soft, light and cheerful. Her long lashes were without mascara; her eye lids bare also, but still held that natural rosy color and her lips parted once again looking ever soft.

She smiled and turned from him, but then she suddenly halted in her tracks. An idea forming in her head as a finger touched her bottom lip. She was expecting him to follow, yet he wasn't. He felt immobilized and could only watch in wait with baited wonder.

"Come with me, please?" Her tone slightly confused.

Her eyes saddened watching him, still seated against the tree trunk. He was in a field of flowers surrounded by tall grasses and the soft chirping of nearby birds in the rafters of his leaning post. His clothes were strange, from the olden days and of the purest white. The ends of his sleeves were crimson, but his sash cinching closed the kosode was a pattern of royal blue and corn yellow. White hakama pants led down to black boots while his long hair was falling loosely all around him. The wind was at his back and his bangs swayed, caught in the lazy breeze.

"I want to show you something."

Her voice was nearly pleading, but did not waver or heighten in pitch with her need. She looked tired, weary as she stood there patiently waiting for him. Her shoulders hunched and her lips formed a frown, but it wasn't one of anger. She lifted a hand tucking a strand of hair behind her small ear; she looked away while doing it. Kagome licked her lips absently and her brow knitted.

"Please? Sesshoumaru…?"

Her face twisted as her gaze bore into his own probably as intense, he imagined, as his own could become. Blue matched gold in a dying battle and soon she backed down, looking instead at her feet. In that one instant, he felt she could see through him and whatever it was that she saw had saddened her.

There was an awkward silent moment passing between them, fluttering fleetingly. Even breathing was hard despite the fact that the wind rolled and swirled around them with a carefree ease.

He wanted to go to her and he felt his body shift forward slightly, but he was being held back. Kagome had looked hopeful for a moment leaning forward from the sparse few feet away that she stood from him. Her cerulean eyes lighted on his figure with a longing he'd never seen before.

Well perhaps he had. It was in his mother's eyes as well as his own every year on the death of his mother's anniversary. Did he never tell her enough? How much he loved her? It wasn't enough for her to stay, but then he hadn't really known the pain she bore everyday. The knowledge that the one she loved loved another in return.

Kagome's gaze that had remained glued to the ground now rose to the graying sky above her. The sun was dying shrouded by the rain clouds burying it among the darkened tones. Kagome turned from him, almost hesitantly waiting for him to, obviously, stop the retreating movement. As she walked away there was a lurch in his chest and his heart beat in a frenzied rhythm. Anxiety swelled in his mind and his eyes watched her intently. There was a force holding him back. It was his pride, this he knew. This was a chance, another twist of his path through life. Would he once again let a woman so close to his heart slip away?

Kagome slowly began to fade from his vision and Sesshoumaru struggled to reach out to her. If only his voice could be mustered, he would hail her back. The sight of her back ebbing away was causing undue apprehension. Why was this such a bad occurrence? Why was his body straining so against the invisible binds?

All he knew was that something was drawing him to her and Sesshoumau couldn't appease this yearning. The soft breeze eluded his form now as if disappointed in him. The sun had been hastily smothered and the overcast sky darkened still. Kagome was no where in sight. His hands clenched and the scenery disappeared.

Sesshoumaru awoke in the center of his bed, sweating and discombobulated. His flustered appearance was only shown by the frown on his lips and the tangles mussing his long hair. Irritated, he ran a hand down the length pulling the locks over one shoulder to smooth over the tangles. His breathing became regular and his heart calmed. The muscle almost hurt from its extreme work out session.

The clock's neon numbers blared at him openly, unflinchingly. The green luminescence reading four thirty. It was still early. He attempted to go back to sleep, but found the luxury was unfound. Sesshoumaru threw the covers off of himself and dressed hastily, but quietly. There was no need to wake Rin. He was only going to run in the nearby park if only to wear of the exertion and tension left in his body from the dream.

The dream was strange. There were the few erotic dreams, some featuring mundane actions like him watching her brush her teeth or wash dishes, and then visions where she would simply lie in his arms talking the entire time. In those last dreams, Kagome had been content with his silence, found it comforting, instead of intimidating or perhaps annoying as others would. The air was always warm and the interaction between them quiet, serene even, which never came to Sesshoumaru easily despite his calm façade.

The park, the nearest one that wouldn't be overly crowded on a Saturday morning, was the one out in front of the Chikujitsu. Normally Sesshoumaru wouldn't remember the names of small shops, but his ward would often go play in the park after school and then do her homework alongside Kohaku inside the shop. Other than that the name was just odd and seemed to stick in his mind. 'With Each Passing Day' was not the ordinary, run of the mill title one would give to a store, but the shop was for art dealings. Perhaps that gave it more creative leeway?

The birthing dawn light flickered dusting the dark sky with opalescent highlights. The sun dusting the horizon with orange and rimmed the moving clouds wit pink. Purplish grey smoldered at the edges denying the right to begin a new day, but even these gloomier hues gave way, burnt by the illuminating sun. The rise was early today, not that he minded. The park was, as he suspected, empty. He traveled through the forests and remained unseen by those few who would be out between five and five thirty in the morning. He despised going to the larger parks. Sesshoumaru would have had more room to move around and be active, but his face was well-known and the woman would stare at him like the freshest piece of meat they'd ever seen. It was appalling really and distracted him from his purpose of working out.

Sesshoumaru circled, pushing himself faster with each lap. His long hair was in a pony tail, the long strands pushed over his shoulder with his movement. Sesshoumaru was wearing shorts despite the early chill of the spring morning. His tee shirt was loose at his waist, but still tight against his muscular shoulders. His feet deftly avoided protruding tree roots, vines, low branches, and the occasional litter on the unmarked path. Each time the way he took was varied. The route would soon blossom into boring otherwise. Sesshoumaru held the unspoken requirement that if certain things fell into too much of a routine, he abandoned them. His nightly and morning arrangements with Rin were the exception. Even his work schedule was erratic, overly abusive on blending into his sleep patterns.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were burdened as he recklessly plowed through the foliage blind at his progress, but continuing on, forever on. The dream had left him senselessly thinking of the woman who played a main character along with himself. Her smiling face with the careless air that could only be compared to that of a child and then how it withered, wilted by his unresponsive behavior in reaction to her simple request. What had she wanted to show him? If she had but held out her hand, there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru would have been able to close the distance.

His reaction was strange as well. To be so effected by her expression alone and the mere sight of her back as she walked from him. It wasn't just a dream either because the effects lasted still now, at least an hour after the conclusion of the reverie. As if to quote him and also prove his statement, the watch on his left wrist beeped. Six o'clock- that's the face spoke out to him. Sesshoumaru veered to the right. It was time to return to his apartment. Rin would be waking soon. Her festival started at eleven, but she was setting up the final preparations for her booth and had to be there early.

She hadn't said what it was that her group had chosen to do. Apparently, a group of six or seven kids, all from different or rather random classes, were stuck together to put on this booth. Actually, the students could pick their groups as long as they were productive and the teachers did have the final say. These children were gifted; there was no point in keeping them from their friends. Usually during projects, the students who got along and were friends achieved higher potentials for successful projects. There were the slight few who played around too much when together, but there weren't many, not in this school.

For the booth, the budget was strict and no outside finances were allowed to be 'donated' to one individual group. Parents could donate to the festival's funds, but the festival's committee didn't want unfairness and allow one group to have more resources then another. However, the approach for the project was left open as long as it was approved by the counseling teacher and was suitably appropriate for all ages to view. In her group, luckily she had said giggling, were Shippou and Kohaku as well as one friend from her English literature class. Sesshoumaru was to drop her off, but couldn't see the booth until it opened. She smiled saying 'it's a secret!'

He would respect her wishes.

…At the Festival…

"God Kagome you almost made us late…again!" Sango said, clearly irritated and just a tad sarcastic.

"Oh come on, I'm not…that…bad…"

Kagome sighed guiltily. Sango snorted at her comment. Kagome had overslept and couldn't leave without her shower. Sango had to agree that when she'd knocked on Kagome's door, all ready to go, and found the woman guzzling down her coffee she was a little surprised. Not the fact that Kagome was late again, but by how tired she seemed.

"I was up late last night."

"Working again?"

"Yeah- something about the results is just bugging me."

"But at least there's a chance for a cure, right?"

Kagome brightened considerably, her determination sparking life back into her tired form again.

"Yes…"

She didn't finish, but Sango knew what she would have said if there weren't so many people circling the park. At least Shi wouldn't have died for nothing. Her spirit will be able to rest in peace knowing she saved, possibly, thousands of other children's lives.

"Oh good! We haven't missed Inutaisho-sama's speech."

Sango stood on her toes. She was 5'9 and still couldn't see very well around all the heads. They were at the back, but at least they would still be able to hear. Kagome frowned glancing from side then to the other before voicing her confusion.

"What?"

Sango glanced over at her curiously then sighed exasperatedly running a hair through her bangs.

"Takarashi Inutaisho- you have heard of him haven't you? I mean you've been around both his sons enough that I think you should."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Who didn't know the great Takarashi-sama? The same man who changed the medical trade with his inventive ideas in machinery and drug development. The one who practically revolutionized the industry! Also, she had dated one of his sons and was sort of a companion to the other in some relationship she dared not to define. Kagome smiled. She lived to torment the man with her annoyances.

Sango stared uneasily at the smile blossoming on Kagome's lips. That meant trouble for whoever it was for. Sango hoped it wasn't her for once because it was_ always_ hers. Kagome seemed to be in a better mood though as the two cups of coffee worked their magic. Kagome was luckier than Sango though, she was short enough that if she ducked a little she could see through a small peep hole to the stage. That is if the guy with short black hair would stop moving his head around trying to find the better place to stand.

The crowd cheered as the droning on the Seikio School's president quit his droning words and Inutaisho was presented. The man stood with a grace that Kagome recognized as a quality in Sesshoumaru. Too bad Inuyasha didn't inherit that as well, he'd be a lot better off. Inutaisho was wearing a cream colored polo that had a blue collar and a blue ring on the bottom edge of his sleeves. There was a blue stitching on the left breast of his shirt. Kagome couldn't read it from here even with her 15/20 vision, but most likely it said 'Taka Tech.'

"Good afternoon. I greet you as a fellow observer of this annual event and as far as I have seen, this year's production is one of the very best. Enjoy the festivities and be proud of the participants involved for their effort, along with that of the staff, has made this a tremendous success once again. Thank you."

Inutaisho stepped back into his seat shaking hands with the president. Kagome was in awe. She'd heard him speak on the news, but when in person the effect was so much more. Inutaisho's voice was smooth, steady, but rougher than Sesshoumaru's and obviously older. Inutaisho's voice was dramatic reaching lower tones where Sesshoumaru's was even and distant in its emotional content. Inutaisho's voice could give away his feelings if he let it; this was much more a quality that Inuyasha possessed.

The president stood at the podium once again and lifted his arms up from his sides.

"May the Annual Spring Festival commence!"

There was a round of applause and a few cheers from excited younger siblings of the students who attended Seikio. A few of said students tried to shush their underlings by covering their mouths or holding them tighter in their arms, but the acts were useless. The cheers could not be subsided only muffled. The surrounding adults chuckled at the embarrassment on those few students' faces.

Sango stepped back and regarded Kagome for a minute.

"Hey, do you know where Shippou's booth is supposed to be?"

"No, he wouldn't even say what he was going to do. He said it was secret and that I couldn't know."

"Kohaku said the same thing." Sango sighed quietly. "How about we just look around?"

The two were about to mingle into the flowing crowd of people that had casually dispersed. The air was much clearer and cooler, so many people crowded in one place made it hotter because of body heat. Kagome walked alongside Sango that is before she heard a surprised yelp and noticed Sango was no longer with her. Kagome glanced back and was instantly amused.

Miroku held Sango with a hand on her waist. As he finished the soft lip-to-lip kiss he roved his lips over hers gently, temptingly. Sango would have responded to if not for someone clearing their throat. Sango blushed looking at the silly grin on Kagome's face. Her friend laughed and walked away.

"I'll leave you to it for a moment. Catch up to me later though, okay?" Kagome said with laughter in her voice.

Sango mumbled 'sure,' but her attention was brought back to Miroku when he slid his hand into hers. They strolled along speaking in quiet tones. Kagome glanced back at them smiling. They were so cute together. Sango's shyness countered Miroku's bold nature balancing it.

Kagome didn't walk far before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Arms slid around her waist lifting her into the air. Kagome released an 'eep' and struggled a little. The man behind her giggled causing Kagome to still her movements, she knew that laugh. Blue eyes gazed curiously over her shoulder and spotted Bankotsu. Well, she smiled, that settled the guess on who was holding her.

"Jak, let me down please."

He did and Kagome laughed at the disappointment on his face.

"Ne Kagome-chan, I just wanted to give you a hug." Jakotsu pouted.

Kagome took the bait pulling his arms back around her. He smelled like 'Boss' for women, one of Kagome's favorite perfumes. She remembered when Jakotsu had caught her wrist one day at work, bringing it to his nose, and demanded to know what it was. It was funny to then smell him wearing it. Jakotsu being very much a guy and the perfume made for woman. Kagome giggled into his shoulder.

Kagome bowed to Bankotsu once free of Jak's embrace.

"Konnichi'wa Kagome-san."

Kagome nodded as he bowed in return. She was always amazed at his manners, very much like Sesshoumaru. She wasn't surprised to find out that Bankotsu reported directly to Sesshoumaru.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves so far?"

"Yes Kagome-san. Thank you for inviting us." Bankotsu replied.

"Well I thought it would be fun and I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with my favorite co-worker."

Kagome swatted Jak's arm and he faked harm with a yelp. Bankotsu shook his head running a hand through his bangs ruffling them back, but they flowed forward again after a few seconds. Kagome was about to ask them to join her when Bankotsu's name was called. He looked across the way to see Inutaisho waving him over. Jakotsu smiled and followed after Bankotsu. Kagome righted her saddle bag. It was one of those bags whose strap crossed over your chest diagonally, but rested against your back like a backpack. Jakotsu had squished it during his hugging session.

"Bai bai Kagome-chan. I'll talk to you later on?"

"Sure, Jakotsu-kun."

He smiled charmingly when he met Bankotsu's gaze. Kagome's heart swelled when she noticed that even though Ban didn't smile back, there was a light in his eyes that wasn't there before. Kagome sighed to herself. Ban was quite similar to the Beast at times and Jak would just love to play Belle.

Kagome glanced around at the different booths and all she saw were couples grouped around in two's or four's. Happy smiles on their faces, laughing as they walked. Her smile waned as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

The booths were actually fantastic and soon Kagome was absorbed in one of the tech-y ones. The groups of boys had created three different ways to grow the same type of bacteria and had recorded the differences of each. Things like the growth rate, size of the cells, rate of expansion, etc. The next setup was the robotics club. They had several models set up that they had created over the course of the year as well as their newest model, which was still in its development stage. This latest robot's task was to track movement by body heat. There were sensors all over his outside frame uncovered so that the passersby could see what the robot was made of. It was a lot simpler than Kagome would have imagined.

The air was humid, but not too hot. It was probably going to rain later on; Kagome was wishing she'd brought her umbrella. Most likely she'd have to run in the rain from the train station to her apartment. It wasn't that far, but it was a good two blocks in the pouring rain. The park was open in some parts and rather large. It wasn't exactly a park, more like the back lot of the Seikio Prep's property. It was used for such events as well as sporting events.

The scent of pine needles, soil, and freshly cut grass filtered into her nose. Kagome smiled closing her eyes and raised her face to the clouds above her. She must have wandered farther down. The booths were sort of in an 'S' curve and Kagome had continued on straight where the trees were more thickly planted. Kagome swerved to the right. She could just circle around and go from the end to the middle instead. The sun cast dappled shadows on the ground. Kagome's feet crunched on the occasional pine cone or stick.

The heat seemed to be increasing. Kagome was glad she did decide not to wear pants. Her first outfit had been a pair of black dress slacks with a purple cotton button down shirt, but then she felt too much like a mom and changed. Kagome had finally chosen, after some debating, a pair of medium colored tan floods. They were cargo and Kagome had used the ties at the end of the pant legs, normally left hanging down, to turn the floods into Capri's. The legs bagged over the ties a little, but remained just below her knees. She wore a copper brown colored tank top that had a v-neck, but the neck didn't reveal too much cleavage. Over top was a white button down dress shirt with three-quarter sleeves. The shirt had thin brown stripes and slightly thicker pale lime green ones spread through out the fabric, spaced unevenly, but still forming an overall symmetric pattern.

Kagome caught sight of the next few set of booths and quickened her pace. Her puma sneakers, teal, light grey, and white, treaded up the sloping incline faithfully. Kagome stopped at the edge of the woods and glanced to her right. There a huge makeshift stage was set up. The majority of the stage was closed off by large dark blue crushed velvet curtains. There were many seats in front waiting for a full audience to fill their gaps. A few kids were sitting there, but they were all wearing the same black tee shirt. Kagome couldn't quite catch what the front said, but they were running around preparing the lighting and such. Most likely they were the tech crews working behind the scenes for whatever show was going to commence.

A noise behind her alerted Kagome of someone else's presence. Sapphire orbs peered over her shoulder. Kagome tilted her head turning all the way around. She smiled, laughing behind her hand in an attempt to stifle the sound. There was the almighty Sesshoumaru dozing under the shading canopy of a tree. He had pulled a chair out from under the sun probably from the set she'd been just looking at. One foot was stretched out and the other was bent at the knee so that it was leaning over his ankle. One hand was in his lap and the other fell towards the ground. Sesshoumaru wasn't slouching in his seat, but his head was tilted forward slightly adding more shadow to his features. He looked peaceful, except of course for that frown on his face.

Kagome walked over slowly, her smile growing with each step. She leaned over studying his sleeping face. The cloud over his mind was light; Kagome didn't see him as a heavy sleeper anyways. She placed a hand on his shoulder softly, the cotton fabric warm against her palm. His shirt was a medium charcoal grey collared button down. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows in the heat and a black suit jacket was thrown over the back of his chair. His khaki pants were wrinkled slightly at his knees. Kagome felt seriously underdressed next to him. That is until she looked down.

He wore white sneakers with red and silver highlighting every now and then. Kagome stared down at them humorously. She'd never imagined the stoic male to wear tennis shoes. They looked funny somehow, out of place maybe. They also made his feet look bigger. Kagome shrugged. Maybe somewhere deep inside of himself Sesshoumaru really was a normal person. Kagome laughed at this, she'd never know for sure though would she?

His head shifted and righted itself back upwards. Kagome dropped her hand and stepped back a little ways not wanting to give him the wrong idea. All she needed was the arrogant male thinking that Kagome was invading his personal space or something.

His bangs fell away from his face as his golden eyes opened. Sesshoumaru blinked then closed his eyes and opened them again. His vision cleared and there was Kagome standing away from him. Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. He blinked again. Sesshoumaru reached out and snatched Kagome's wrist tugging her closer. In the process he had stood up, now towering over her. Kagome's eyes widened surprised, and any squeal she might have voice died in her throat at the look in his eyes. The sheer intensity was making her knees quiver beneath her weight. Was that concern written so openly in his eyes?

Before Kagome could decide, he closed his eyes again and breathed deeply. He ran his thumb over the thin veins on the inside of her wrist. When he looked at her again, the passiveness had returned. Kagome watched him quizzically. Why did he always do that? Shutting off everyone from his true self, what was he afraid of? Or was it really that he felt no one was worthy to know all of his secrets? Rin did though, right?

Kagome smiled, "Good afternoon Sesshoumaru. Did have a good nap?"

He grunted sending a burning glare towards the sun as if willing it to go away. It really was getting muggy out. Kagome smiled and slipped her hand down into his giving it a squeeze. He raised an eyebrow at her and Kagome shook her head from side to side.

"So um…what's with the shoes?" She couldn't resist asking.

Sesshoumaru watched the smile slide across her face and wanted to sigh. He also wanted to just walk away and leave her, so he did the latter. Kagome gaped when he just turned and walked back up the path. He seemed to be heading towards one of the three booths serving as concession stands. These would be for the F.C.S club, bakers club, and cookers anonymous. The last sounded too much like a self-help program with group therapy nights.

Kagome had to hold in her laughter at the last one. After all she'd heard of 'Alcoholics Anonymous,' but this was plum ridiculous. As if it was a bad thing to cook. At least that was until she realized all the club's participants were male, then it sort of made sense. Men seemed not to like to admit that they could cook and these kids were excellent. Kagome had had a piece of soufflé on her first route down only because it smelled delicious and was hot out of the oven. The oven had been set up a little ways apart from the booth surrounded by metal tables on wheels. Some of the boys were cooking, showing the watchers how they did things through demonstrating. A few moms were even getting tips for deserts and more interesting entrees.

"Sesshoumaru!"

His eyes widened, flitting to her, but immediately flashed back as it was his turn to order. Kagome jogged over pulling her wallet from her back pocket. She slid beside him leaning on the counter.

"Coffee…please."

He added the 'please' only because it was a little girl no more than nine serving him. No need to be rude or icy to such a small child. Sesshoumaru attempted not to grimace when Kagome moved beside him.

"Two, please!" She said with a smile.

Kagome pulled the two dollars from her wallet intent on paying for her coffee when his fingers fell on the back of her palm. Kagome jerked back her chin lifting so that it was even with the upper part of his bicep. Her eyes were bright and questioning. When he said nothing, she glanced from the girl at the cash register and back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru handed the girl a five dollar bill and she smiled a gap toothed smile in return. The missing tooth was on the side, not from her front teeth like Rin's. Her tooth was growing in also.

Sesshoumaru picked up both cups from the counter and stepped away to allow the next customer to stand up at the counter. He proffered the drink to the woman who had followed him back. Kagome took the coffee handed to her and after a small sip smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, but you know I could have paid for my own coffee."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Then he sniffed disdainfully looking away from her.

"I believe I can afford it."

Then he walked away back up the path towards the beginning of the booths. Kagome, careful of her coffee, walked up next to him again. He glanced over at her and she just smiled.

"Mind some company?"

"Yes." He sipped from his drink, slowly since it was hot.

Kagome scowled. His meaning was clear that he wanted her to go away, but there was sarcastic humor in his voice. That was basically as close to joking as Sesshoumaru got. Kagome gulped some of her coffee before coughing a little.

"That's really hot!"

Kagome heard herself and the idiocy in the sentence. She sighed not even wanting to look at the smirk that would no doubt be adorning his lips at her expense. She jabbed him in the elbow with her own and Sesshoumaru scowled at her. Good thing his coffee was in his left hand. At least the mocking smirk had disappeared.

Their pace was leisurely. She took two steps for every one of his. The breeze was still nonexistent. Kagome's hair was in one French braid trailing down her back. Sesshoumaru's hair was loose and Kagome looked at him with pity. His hair was so thick; it had to be unbearable right now.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?"

His head tipped a little in her direction, but his attention remained focused on the artist's booth they were at. One of the students was doing portraits for those attending. The girl's skill was commendable. Another girl was standing at her back replenishing the artist's stock of charcoal pieces.

"Lucy, you're so good at art and math! It's really awesome." The beginning sentence was spoken to the artist, now known as Lucy, where as the second was to the one being drawn.

Another student, a male, was using spray paint to create abstract and illusory details of the surrounding festivities. One, already completed, was of the crowd passing by, but it seemed as if everyone was actually in movement. The image was blurred almost like if you'd take a picture of something in active motion. Each person's expression was different and it was surprisingly detailed. Now though he was working on the woods that Kagome and he had just left behind. The woods were in one corner. The stage was in view in the center background. There were hands sweeping from the sky and a man's face in profile at the center with his mouth open wide. Strings erupted from the sky, their lines sweeping down and slack like the face was of a puppet come to life. The woods were blurred as well all the details on the edges of the paper making the focal point the face.

"Don't you want to tie back your hair?"

Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on her and shook his head in a negative answer.

"Isn't it hot?"

How he hated admitting that he made a mistake. He was human, but forgetfulness was out of character.

"I forgot a tie."

Kagome seemed shocked, but she smiled almost matching his expression of mockery and sent it back to him as Sesshoumaru had done to her plenty over the course of their stroll.

"How very unlike you…would you like to borrow one of mine?"

Sesshoumaru frowned; she caught it and glowered at him in return. Kagome put her hands on her hips, or one since her coffee was in the other, and faced him.

"What? It isn't infectious or anything." She replied with a pout.

Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully; the idiot woman only smiled back before copying his move and raised an eyebrow. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took her coffee cup. She widened her eyes and attempted to move her cup out of his reach, but reacted too slowly. His hand covered hers and she stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome asked suspiciously. Was he going to dump it on her or something? She would think him more honorable than that, but you could never know with Sesshoumaru. There was a trickster side to him that tended to play unfair if not plain outright nasty. Like the time when he shot a rubber band at her, sure she had been talking nonsense amazingly fast, very loudly, and all just to annoy him, but still! Kagome had a bruise on her wrist for days. It had been close range and she did bruise easily.

"If you prefer, you can dig through your bag with one hand instead of two." He said calmly.

Kagome gasped, and then looked away with a blush. A tendril of hair falling loose from her braid swept in framing one side of her now rosy face. The lock curled at the end, the part that was encased in the braid, which happened to bend just below her chin. Kagome surrendered her cup to Sesshoumaru and shifted her bag to one side. She unzipped the smallest pocket rummaging around while an impatient Sesshoumaru stood next to her. His ungodly long hair was heating his frame unnecessarily. At her triumphant cry he watched as her dainty fingers withdrew with a black tie captive between the digits.

The coffee exchanged hands clumsily, most of which was on Kagome's part. Her hands were quite a bit smaller than her male counterpart. Kagome then watched as he sidled his hands under the long locks and fluffed them back. The strands were heavy in the heat. Kagome thought Sesshoumaru was just going to tie his hair into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, but he obviously had other plans.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through the center part of his hair drawing it back making the clean break disappear. With a few passes of his hand, running his fingers through, he deftly tied his hair back. The pony tail was neither high nor low, but rested at the center of his head and was slightly loose with the weight of his hair. His bangs settled back into place looking more feathery and light then they had before. He sighed and stretched his neck rolling his head from side to side.

Sesshoumaru offered Kagome a small smile in thanks, but Kagome really didn't notice it. She was fully focused on the relief swimming in his eyes turning the stony gold hue to a warmer honey. The orbs swirled and soon reverted back to their normal shade. Kagome nodded with a smile of her own. The two were about to continue walking when a voice called out to them. It was Inuyasha. Kagome made a strange face, her eyebrows knitted and her mouth was in a half scowl, her eyes incredulous.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She said trying not to sound rude.

"What? You don't want to see me now? What a friend you are!" He crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

Kagome shifted uneasily. She'd forgotten his quick temper, so used to being around Sesshoumaru, and also how he easily jumped to conclusions, usually the wrong ones. Kagome raised her hands between them stretching her arms out with the intent to settle his ruffled feathers.

"No it isn't that at all Inuyasha! I was just wondering why you were here. The last time I checked you didn't have any children…?"

The last sentence turned into a question. It could happen. Inuyasha could have adopted. He was wild and rough around the edges, but the love of a child could smooth him over nicely. Plus he could have adopted like Sesshoumaru. Kagome was sure he didn't have one with Kikyo because they weren't even married yet and Inuyasha had more morals than to sire a child to an unattached woman. Kagome smiled at his reaction though.

First he looked aghast, almost terrified. Then he looked over at Kikyo, his eyes roving over the contours of her face. The amber mellowed into a warm yellow making Kikyo blush ironically because they was no doubt that the two had, had sex together before. Perhaps the prospect of having children made it more intimate because the action became something more than physical. The two would be building their love and creating life, a baby with a piece of each of their souls within its tiny beating heart. At Kikyo's blush, Inuyasha's cheeks tinted as well and he looked away gruffly before answering Kagome's question.

"No- wench."

Instantly afterwards his eyes widened no doubt expecting Kagome to blow up. He watched her quietly slowing backing away, at least until he saw her smile.

"Inuyasha, this isn't the place for such nonsense."

Inuyasha and Kikyo regarded her strangely. Kikyo was incredulous. Was this the woman who was known her passionate anger? Even Sesshoumaru was impressed by her show of maturity. This occasion wasn't formal, but still not the place for a childish argument over being called names, even if they were rude. Kagome's son, well basically her son, was going to school here and it would not do for her to embarrass him for causing a scene. She did that so often everywhere else, might as well let him keep face among his classmates.

No one said anything for a little while before Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his arm with a barely seen smirk. As they walked away, Kagome sent a glare over her shoulder. Inuyasha withered at first then tried to cover it up by spreading his feet supposedly in a 'macho' stance. Kagome didn't look back after that. She would get the jerk back.

"So Sesshoumaru, do you know where Rin and Shippou's booth is?"

"We just left it."

"What? We did? Where?"

She began to look around furiously for the red headed boy she'd come to know so well. Sesshoumaru rubbed one side of his temple lightly as his arm was still being used. The girl was hanging on his arm, but at least now he was sure she wouldn't trip or something clumsy like that. He was already nervous eyeing the half full coffee cup unfinished in her hand. He had thrown his out soon after Kagome had taken his arm. He wasn't normally a fast consumer of coffee, but what did it matter.

"The stage…they're putting on a play."

"Hey, how did you know? Shippou wouldn't even tell me!"

"Rin withheld the information from me as well. I caught sight of Kohaku during their setup from a distance."

Kagome glanced over at him.

"…withheld…what splendid grammar…" She mumbled darkly.

Sesshoumaru always used proper grammar, some words she didn't know the meaning of. How he could use them in common conversation, nonetheless remember their definitions were beyond her. Kagome was never very good at English. It was strange and Kagome still wasn't used to such excellent uses of vocabulary.

"Mumbling is disgraceful. State clearly what you want to say."

Her head shot up, another piece of hair falling out of her braid and flipping over her choppy bangs. She whipped a hand up, sliding it behind her ear.

"…ass…" She said lowly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what I said."

Their short little tizzy, one of many so far in the afternoon, was interrupted thankfully before it got too out of hand.

"Ah- Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you made it."

Kagome swallowed hard. In front of her was a smiling Inutaisho addressing his son warmly. Kagome almost had the urge to elbow Sesshoumaru in the gut because he wouldn't even give his own father a smile, only a stiff greeting. Sesshoumaru was adeptly literate, why withhold his great knowledge and refuse to speak, but short, direct sentences? Would she ever know why? _Would she ever understand this ice pick masquerading around as a human?_

"Konnichi'wa."

Inutaisho's golden eyes, bright in the sunlight reflecting like glassy water, progressed onto Kagome's form. She was dastardly short next to the towering Sesshoumaru who was larger than her in all dimensions- width, height, and weight. Kagome decided she must look bizarre standing beside him, but Inutaisho only gave her a roguish grin similar to Inuyasha's or rather Inuyasha's was to Inutaisho's. Inutaisho was born first after all.

"Well now who is this beautiful young lady?"

Kagome blushed attempting to shove her nervousness down her throat so she could breathe. Incongruously, she clung to Sesshoumaru's arm tighter hoping to steady herself. Inutaisho caught this and so did the one she held on to. The sight of such a high ranking individual in Japanese society was speaking to her! Kagome tilted her head to the side, her bangs brushing Sesshoumaru's sleeve. Why didn't she ever have this problem with Sesshoumaru? She never really thought of him that way. When she met him, she had no idea he was the president of this huge company, she didn't even know that Inutaisho had retired. It was all over the headlines of every newspaper, but well…she only read the comics and did the crossword puzzle truthfully. Besides, Sesshoumaru's personality upset all of his other qualities making that Kagome's focus.

"This is Higurashi Kagome."

Inutaisho's eyes flashed for a second making Sesshoumaru grow wary of him. Inutaisho pulled the cup of coffee, now cold, from her hand before placing a kiss on the back. Kagome blushed again at his charm, Miroku would be envious. There was just something about Inutaisho, it was like his aura was clean. Normally this would have unsettled Kagome, being touched so intimately by someone she barely knew, famous or not, but this time she didn't mind. He seemed honorable and kind, meaning no harm. He disarmed you naturally making you let your guard down, maybe that was why his business dealings were always successful.

"Miss Higurashi it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Kagome chanced a look over at Sesshoumaru. His shoulders were stiff and his eyes narrower than before. Kagome surprised herself because she automatically knew that he was uncomfortable with how this situation was panning out. Tentatively she withdrew her hand so as to not be rude and stepped a courteous distance away from him, but smiled all the same.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but you seem to know me." Kagome said politely in a respectful tone.

"Ah, you noticed that? A good friend of mine, Hamasaki Hisoro, has spoken of your efforts with the epidemic that they're calling Akuchi."

"Oh…well I'm only doing what I can." Kagome smiled, but her eyes had darkened slightly.

Inutaisho smiled at the woman in front of him. She was polite and humble, but there was a fire burning in her eyes not unlike that of his first wife. Though her eyes were more icy and intriguing where this girl was burning and inviting. They're both enigmatic for sure. He wondered why her eyes had become slightly duller at the mention of the epidemic. Perhaps she was as deeply affected as Hisoro had claimed. It was certainly interesting to see one of her generation so caring for others, but he could not describe the heartache the little thing would receive over the upcoming years in the profession she was pursuing.

"So Sesshoumaru are you this intelligent woman's escort?" His eyes twinkled.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, the action unlike him and was noticed all around the small circle of three. Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking the question over as if tasting it on his tongue seeing how it would sound.

"No, I am not. Kagome has a…"

Kagome caught on and finished his sentence before he could get there.

"I am soon to be adopting one of the students attending here, his name is Shippou."

Inutaisho's quirked his head to the side a secret smiling sliding leisurely across his lips. His teeth didn't show this time and it made the grin a little more mischievous. He smoothed a hand over the length of his long pony tail, the knot resting on the crown of his head. His crab-like bangs sat airily over his forehead even in the moist air. Some were long enough to fit into his pony tail, but most were slipping out of the band still clinging onto the hairs beside them and not falling fully into his face.

"Ah yes, I do believe I've met him once."

"You have?" Kagome's smile widened as she wondered why Shippou didn't tell her.

Inutaisho nodded. His head turned in one direction and caught sight of Inuyasha. His eyes thinned and his jaw set.

"There he is." He said darkly, almost with a tinge of anger.

"Did he try to escape you?" Kagome asked amusedly.

Inutaisho looked over at her astonished. Did she know his other son as well? How did he never meet or even hear of her before now?

"In fact he did, but I must remedy this. Please excuse me."

Inutaisho strutted off honing in on his son's location. He was too busy staring at Kikyo to notice his approach from behind. Kikyo did however and smiled, but it was too late for Inuyasha. Inutaisho's sizeable hand fell on his shoulder and soon the younger son was ushered off probably being scolded all the way. Kikyo waved with sympathy almost appearing in her eyes for her fiancée. She left for shade beneath a nearby booth interrogating the kids whose project it was civilly.

Kagome wanted to know what was between Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, but kept her mouth shut for once. Voicing her thoughts usually got her into trouble especially when it came to Sesshoumaru. He was a closed book, one you didn't want to open without permission even if you could because the pages would bless your fingers with paper cuts. Still, the prospect of entering the guarded walls, all padlocked and secure was more than tempting. These questions filling her mind were for another time. Maybe they could play twenty questions or something because he had to have at least a few questions about her. If he didn't, oh well, he could ask about her favorite color, food, etc. He'd deal.

"We should go see when Shippou and Rin's play thing is going to start."

"Play thing?"

"Shut up." She walked away letting go of his arm, "You coming or not?"

He smirked and Kagome wanted to smack him, but refrained for fear of the consequences to her health. When he focused his attention forward again and not directly on her, at least that she could be aware of, she took hold of his arm again. This time it hung down at his side and Kagome slipped her arm underneath, wrapping around his elbow to rest her hand on his bicep.

…….

"It's starting at 3 o'clock?" Kagome asked to be sure.

"Yep!"

"Okay, thank you!"

"No problem."

The stage hand popped back up the steps and behind the curtain. Kagome walked back over to Sesshoumaru, once more lounging under the tree she'd first discovered him snoozing under. His chair though had been dragged back to the rest of the herd.

He swiveled away from her and strolled into the woods. Kagome rolled her ocean orbs in his direction before chasing after him, not really asking why she kept following him around only knowing that she didn't want to wait by herself. Sesshoumaru was a subtle source of entertainment and even…dare she say companionship? Gasp!

Kagome nearly slammed into him. He'd stopped short and swift in a nearby clearing. The clearing was enclosed though and she realized it was significantly cooler. Kagome smiled releasing a deep breath. She lifted her arms up away from her body and spun in a circle.

"It is two thirty now and it starts at three."

He nodded.

"I heard." He replied with a smirk.

Kagome scowled at the implied meaning.

"Hey! I am not _that _loud!"

"Hm. I beg to differ."

"Yeah, you'll beg alright." Kagome grouched lowly.

His raised an eyebrow at her or at least he would have if Kagome hadn't marched over, already knowing what he was going to do, reached up and put her finger over his left eyebrow, the one he always raised.

"Will you knock that off! I can't stand it…when you do that."

Her sentence had begun angry and irritated, but was smothered by the darkening golden hued swirls of his eyes. It was then that Kagome realized just how close she was. To actually reach his eyebrows, to reach past his shoulders, Kagome had to stand on the tips of her toes leaning against his chest for support. Her elbows were on either side of his neck and their eyes were nearly even, Kagome's still just below. Kagome stiffened, but soon lost her balance. She shifted to one side. Before she could right herself his left arm planted itself around her waist. Kagome might have smiled in thanks had he not effectively blocked off any means of escape and right now Kagome was beginning to notice the heat of his body that wasn't just a result of the humid weather.

The air had moistened over the day soon becoming pregnant and clammy on Kagome's bare skin. She was a little damp all over, but felt it most on the back of her neck and the backs of her knees. The air was hot in her mouth when she breathed and tasted misty. The bugs were out to her annoyance, worse in the woods, but as of now she wasn't exactly in the position to notice the gnats swarming loosely collected around their joined bodies.

Kagome felt the tension building in her body. Her eyes were wide and no doubt her mouth was open trying to get air past her drying throat. Sesshoumaru was probably laughing at how easily he could affect her. Kagome's mind determined. She'd show him. She had the same hold over him; she could affect him just as effortlessly.

Kagome pressed onward further lifting herself the tiniest bit higher and touched her bottom lip to his upper. Her eyes lidded and Kagome watched in triumph when Sesshoumaru breathed in quicker than usual pulling her closer. Her mouth opened to let loose her pink tongue to wet her lips, and then she would kiss him or would have. That was the plan until it was train wrecked by Sesshoumaru. His tongue leapt out to meet hers following the path she led across her bottom lip. He then drew the tip of his tongue under the end of her tongue in a quick flit. Kagome took the bait and boldly prodded the corner of his mouth with her tongue. Sesshoumaru opened readily enough and shyly Kagome entered, her own hot mouth opening to his. Sesshoumaru waited for her, patient as he was and not in the mood to rush things. It would be unbearable if it got any hotter.

Kagome felt his fingers slid along the waist of her pants, his thumbs finding their way underneath her shirt rubbed the bared skin. Kagome could take a hint and delved her tongue deep into his mouth catching him slightly off guard. Kagome turned her tongue sideways and slid underneath his tongue tasting him. The essence of Sesshoumaru was unlike that of the few others she'd had. He was salty, as was normal, but his breath tasted still of mint from his toothpaste. It was an artificial taste, but Kagome didn't care.

The menthol made her tongue tingle. Then she realized that was more from the 'Dentyne Arctic Ice' gum she'd stuck in her mouth after finishing off her coffee. The gum was hiding on the side of her mouth and Sesshoumaru soon found it. Sesshoumaru pulled back after a few seconds. She was panting obviously not used to the concepts of French kissing. Sesshoumaru, however, was a veteran in this territory and no doubt many others as well.

He smirked, liking the experience he had over her, but what Kagome didn't have in experience she made up for with her…creative imagination. It would be interesting, however this turned out. If she was just another fling, so be it, but even after just ending the kiss he wanted to continue it. Sesshoumaru _wanted _to kiss her breathless again, which was a first. Usually he didn't care much for 'making out' finding it sloppy and not even that effective for him. Sesshoumaru didn't really see the point in it.

Kagome tried in vain to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against his cheek and brought a hand to cup his other. His was smirking; Kagome could feel in the way his muscles were tensed on one side. Kagome ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth wanting to feel the delicious sensation again, that tightness in her body, yet the free-flowing release of her mind into a loose, hazy existence. With Naraku it was always harder, forceful with need, not so much soft and tempting to continue. Inuyasha's kisses were more tongue and Sesshoumaru used more lip, Kagome decided she liked that. It was cleaner too. Inuyasha always left her mouth wet and Kagome was a little embarrassed having to wipe above and below her mouth afterwards.

Kagome frowned and pulled back from him. He kissed her chastely once more and lowered her back onto the flats of her feet. Sesshoumaru turned then glanced over his shoulder at her quickly. He began to walk back out of the woods. Kagome glanced at her watched and her face transformed into one of shock. When had twenty minutes past? Where did the time go? She smiled lazily. Kagome wouldn't mind losing herself like that again. Then she stiffened and scowled.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He stopped and raised both eyebrows at her this time making the scowl deepen.

"You stole my gum!"

As if to prove her point he shifted the piece in his mouth and started chewing it. He smirked and popped it once giving her the silent challenge to 'come and get it.' Kagome let loose a growl, or something akin.

"Sesshoumaru…give it back! Get your own piece you thief!"

As she jogged up to him Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer, so she was shocked when he did.

"You didn't protest when this Sesshoumaru took it in the first place."

Kagome blushed, "I-I was distracted you _cheater_!"

"A cheater and a thief in so short a time…you opened your mouth to me willingly. When I claimed it you gave no care to it. It's mine now."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his arrogance only after the blush from the meaning of his words. Kagome had just kissed Takarashi Sesshoumaru! Kagome scowled turning sideways. She really needed to knock the guy off his high horse, not that she wouldn't be there to catch him when he fell of course. Kagome grinned, forgetting her lost gum and drew a new piece from her back pocket. She stuck out her tongue at him. Kagome blushed when she noticed that his eyes had followed the movement with the precision of a predator, his eyes darkening again. Kagome shook her head clearing all the thoughts that would lead back to her adventure in the woods with the silver-haired male at her side.

"The play's going to start soon. We can't miss it!"

Kagome pulled him along, but he tugged her backwards into his chest.

"There's no rush. Your watch is fast by five minutes. There's still fifteen minutes."

She glared at him or rather the 'I'm better than you' haughtiness in his tone.

"Whatever…" She mumbled.

"Mumbling again I see…"

She would have smacked him that time had he not stolen her hand just like he did with her gum, sneakily. His palm slipped over the back of her hand between them and entwined their fingers limply. Kagome resigned herself. She'd walked right into this one and somehow she felt that escape wasn't as easy at it seemed. For whatever Sesshoumaru wanted, he got, and right now that was her as it would seem anyway. Not that she was complaining either; she trapped him just about as much as he did to her. Kagome had started it after all, so it was her own fault really.

…Fifteen Minutes Have Passed…

The bickering of smart comebacks has continued, well never stopping. One reason because Kagome wanted to sit near the front and Sesshoumaru to the back. He didn't like to draw attention; ironically because it didn't matter where he sat he would have it. Whether it be because of his silver blonde hair, handsome features, or the fact that even when sitting he towered over everyone. Only Inutaisho could make a run with the man's height, but Inutaisho's height was more in his legs where his son was more evenly balanced in both halves of his body.

In the end, Kagome won. They were both equally stubborn, but she had one card even Sesshoumaru wouldn't play. She had wanted to walk away and sit where she pleased, but his grip on her hand only tightened when she tried to move. He was doing it to annoy her, but the show was starting and Kagome didn't want to miss any of it over him. The anxiety burst forth in her veins and tears burned behind her eyes. Sesshoumaru had only sighed and rolled his eyes, folding for this round.

The crowd was chatting and conversing among themselves. The curtain whooshed aside as Kagome sat down. They were lucky. There were two seats left in the second row to the front. Most people attending were families so they were the odd seat between two sets of families. The audience quieted when the person stepped out. Kagome's jaw dropped and it slowly spread into a large smile. She tried her hardest to stop her laughter feeling much like a girl with the church giggles. The woman next to her looked over. She leaned over, her short hair falling away from her shoulder between Kagome and her.

"Is he yours?"

Kagome thought of what to say. A long explanation was daunting especially under these circumstances. So she stuck to simplicity for it wasn't exactly a lie. It would come true, once she got over her procrastination and got down to do it.

"Yes." She smiled.

The woman returned the smile and righted herself in her seat. Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand making Kagome look over at him. His eyes were questioning, but Kagome only shrugged and smiled again. She focused her attention as best she could on the play and not the becoming male to her left.

"Welcome Ladies and Gents."

Shippou spoke in a Scottish accent. It sounded strange, but right. Shippou could be Irish with his red hair and bright green eyes. Kagome actually didn't know. He wasn't Japanese, couldn't be without dying his hair or was born naturally awkward like Sesshoumaru with his hair or Kagome with her eyes.

"The tale you're to hear this young evening is one born from the depths of the psyche of a child, one too young to understand the truths this world contains."

His clothes were funny. The pants, or what looked like pants, were similar to knickers stopping at his knees and khaki colored. Shippou wore a white flowing blouse, much like a pirate, whose cuffs were tight against his wrists, but the fabric flopped over covering some parts of his hands. Over top was a dark, worn maroon vest with an 'E' embroidered on the right breast pocket. At the 'v' of his vest's collar was a frilly white something or other. He looked a British noble who was put through a lawn mower with all the tears and dirt on his costume. His shins were covered by white stockings, torn in some places and slightly stained at the middle of the calves. Shippou's shoes looked like loafers, but with a heel and rounded toe, more like a boot. There were a large silver buckle, they weren't tied, and the toes of the shoes were scuffed. His hair was wild as usual, but in low pony tail contained by a black ribbon.

"It all begins in a rural village on the lowland plains of the Irish moors. The seas crashing into the high cliffs can be heard from across the meadow. It is 1846 and famine has wrought the area dry. Many have fled across the sea or over to yonder countries in search of food. Most though, cannot afford to leave and must depend on the tremulous sea."

The curtains opens and Shippou joins the rest of the actors on stage. The introduction was historical and tedious, but his accent made it interesting because Kagome just wanted to hear his voice like that. However all was not as it seems for a brilliant young mind had written the play and the work was more of a satirical perspective focusing not on the famine, but instead the lives of the children living through it.

…Ok! Vote for if you want to actually hear the play or have just a basic summary that focuses more on those watching it. So do you want to center on the play with some of Kag/Sessh/etc. reactions or focus on the audience with basic ideas of the play? I can either way, let me know.

Review Responses:

Clavira89: How do I know about the different Japanese gardens? Well…blush I once did a research paper on them. You know the different types, plants put in, their point of existing, etc.

FullBlueMoon: You're so sweet, awesome energy too! I put this up quick as I could just for you.

Kiken-Ryuko: Yeah…um…I know nothing of the business world either; just go with me on this 'repossession' thing. I have absolutely no clue if it's possible. The only 'repossession' I know of is when the bank does it to your house or car. …


	67. Humorous Tragedy

…Another chapter! Sadly it isn't as long as the last one, but anyways. The votes were basically even, so here's a little of both…

"Tighten 'hose lines, keep'er steady blokes!"

The sea captain clothed in a blue seaman's jacket, large rubber boots, and, at one time, a hat, but that was long ago swallowed by the seas. Or rather it fell on the green nylon parachute, those huge ones you play with in gym class, acting as the water. The material had been cut into strips so the stage hands could move some parts around as necessary. The parachute had to be bought so they could chop it into pieces and would have been a good part of their budget had Shippou not found an old, unused one that no one wanted.

The stage hands had pulled the strip that the hat landed on and the thing was leisurely taken or rather it 'floated' off stage. To represent water the main part of the parachute was cut in half, taped in some places to the mini stage, and fans were set up blowing under the material making it ripple. The boat was just several pieces of 2x4 nailed together forming an arc that lay on its side. There were two of these laid out and the back and front of the boat extended off stage. The mast was a pole in the center that was actually helping to support the stage. They had improvised. Most of the set was invisible or imaginary.

The captain jumped off the stairs of the top deck, where the helm would be. There was no helm though or at least you couldn't see it for that was behind the curtain. There was just a flight of four stairs. He went over to the struggling men attempting to tie down the suggested mainsail. Suddenly there was a loud boom of thunder, four or so kids jumping up and then down of the hollow stage. One of the sailors tripped backwards and fell over the side of the boat, or rather over the foot high ledge of the 2x4's. He wriggled and squirmed slowly moving himself backwards behind the curtain as if being left behind.

The yell 'man overboard' was lost among the music of the storm. The crew had braved the sea even with this impending weather on the horizon because otherwise their respective families would go hungry. The waters had been fickle recently and very little fish was caught. The men, who usually fished alone, had to combine into teams. Wrecked boats and no money for repairs demanded that all efforts be centered on the newest and most durable ships, as said Shippou who soon became known as the narrator. He played a part, but when he wasn't directly in the scene he filled in the gaps.

The play had progressed easily enough. The beginning had been of a small town wrought with disaster. The cobble streets uneven and there were holes where stones were missing. The thatched roofs were caving in on some cottages and doors with squeaky or rusted hinges. This was all explained courtesy of Shippou. The curtain had opened upon the village children playing in the nearby fields. There were a few wooden trees, basically a flat board that had been painted. The conversation between the four or so children, some kept coming in and out, gave a perspective of the poverty. They played with homemade toys like wooden spinning tops or jump ropes made of tightly weaved grasses. They made paints from flowers and soil grinding them, mixing them with water. Mostly though they played games or told stories.

Then night had fallen and the kids had to return home. This second scene was rather funny because the same actors played the adults as well. Only Shippou remained the same character the entire way through. His name was Nathaniel O'Connell, called Nat for short. The home life wasn't much better than one would expect during America's depression. The air was somber and dull, but it was the children who made the best of it taking everything in stride. They kept laughing, telling jokes and amused themselves. The adults kept busy so as to not notice the despair in which they thrived.

Kagome was surprised at how funny the play actually was. You wouldn't think it would be, but it was. The kids' stories were the best part. One was of the widow Molly McGuire told by little Georgey O'Keefe, who was actually rather rotund for such a time of starvation. She was married to the farmer, Joseph, who left her for a British maid, Mary Sue, like twenty years ago. The woman was still bitter about being jilted. Well, one day Molly was walking out her door with her broom, but the pole was too long and got stuck between the top of the doorway and the floor. Molly pulled on the broom so hard it became wedged there and couldn't be moved.

Molly, confused, kicked the old broom and hurt her foot. She hopped around screeching for a good three minutes. Then she backed up a good ways for a running start from inside her house and rammed it. The broom was free, but poor Molly went straight through the door and into the water well. Molly wasn't heavy, but had big hips, which got stuck at the top of the well. So here was Molly McGuire hanging upside down in the well, her skirt falling down around her thick hips, the petticoat being shown. All the while she was screaming her head off about crocodiles and how one lived at the bottom of her well. Molly still believes, and always said, that she can hear it snapping every now and then. She was one of the only people happy about the famine because now no one would go and feed the darned croc behind her back keeping the creature alive. The widow never draws water from the well, not even now, a good five years later.

These stories about nonsense usually would go round and round the circle of kids until they were called in for supper. Kagome had enjoyed these the most because Shippou was involved. There were two scenes in town; he was involved in one because she soon discovered him to be the local town crier. He had been alerting the townsfolk that the fishermen had come in from the day's work and were beginning to hand out rations. The other was home life and he slept in the healer's hut. The young woman was the nurse for the village and took him in because he was an orphan. His part in that scene was short mainly described by the other kids waving goodbye to him before they went on to their own homes.

In the next scene, Rin had hit the stage once, in church. She was called 'the dove' of the choir. Her voice was rather beautiful in the solo she played. Kagome had noticed Sesshoumaru stiffed at first clasping his hands firmly in his lap, but as his daughter began to sing he relaxed. Rin had given a nervous smile to him when she finished and the expression on Sesshoumaru's face was close to amazement. Obviously he didn't know his daughter was so talented, but then Rin didn't speak much. Sesshoumaru's hands were still fisted in his lap. It was cute that he was nervous for his daughter. Kagome had reached over running her hands over his gently prying his fingers apart and Sesshoumaru let her take his hand. His eyes and attention focused on his daughter as she finished up her one and only scene.

This church scene was abrupt, lasting only a few minutes, and because of the lack of people, Kohaku had subbed in for the preacher. The robes they'd gotten were too short and his ankles were seen beneath, he'd worn shorts, as he walked over to the podium. He gave a short sermon that was weakly attempting to give the attendants courage and hope to last out the famine. Kohaku was obviously a stage hand and stuck in last moment for some reason. His lines were secretly hidden in the bible resting in his hands. He read them nervously, but got through it with little mishap.

The second to last scene was the one they were watching now. Kagome held her breath as a rope was thrown out to the sailor was had thrashed his way back up on the stage beside the boat. He was pulled back up and remained there breathing heavy.

"Land! Starboard side captain!"

"Eas'on the helm, bring'er 'n steady. Steady as'he goes!"

The captain was Kagome's favorite characters other than Shippou. The boy playing him was Irish and so had that accent, a thick one too. The boy, Captain Alexander in the play, was exaggerating his voice, but it made it entertaining just trying to figure out what he was saying some of the time.

The curtain fell for the end of the scene and scuffling was heard behind it as the 'boat' was removed. Shippou popped out on stage again in front of the blue barricade. He grinned jauntily and tilted his head to one side. He scratched his neck, and then he did it again. Shippou gave a look of dismay.

"I think I've gotten fleas."

The crowd laughed including Kagome as she also rolled her eyes.

"Well bet your wonderin' how life goes on from here. The famine lasted years, these kids you see here grew up in and through it. They suffered through drought, shipwrecks, famine, floods, and death. They may be too young to understand it, but that doesn't mean they weren't affected. That's the wile of children; they don't let you see it. Their pain," He looked directly at Kagome, "their hopes, and their dreams all shrouded by the laughter. However, there's still one more question to be answered, which must be answered. What has Ms. Molly McGuire done today? Georgey?"

The curtain opened and there was Molly McGuire, played by Hiyumi Yuki. He wore a grey dress with an apron cinched over top that held the pillow so obviously tucked beneath the dress in place. Yuki was yelling in a high-pitched, fake girly voice flailing his arms. He had bright rouged cheeks and horribly heavy eye shadow that was bright blue. Yuki wore a wig, but some of his natural black hair poked out under the wig's curly/frizzy bangs. Behind him was a crocodile stuffed animal, one that Sesshoumaru recognized came from Rin's large collection of furry creatures. The croc was being pulled by a clear string by one stage hand. They'd laid two strings, each attached to the crocodile's neck, all the way across the stage so that they could pull his back and forth as 'Molly' ran in slow motion.

"It's the crocodile! The croc from the well! It was all true, I knew it, I knew it! Now he's hungry and come for me!" His voice was ear breaking.

The scene ended with Molly tripping over her own high heeled boots. Yuki accidentally lost his wig making a grab for it. The croc was pulled on top of him as the curtain closed again. Shippou smirked from side stage before moving to the center again.

"All is not always as it seems. In a time of unbelievable tragedy, life continued to thrive and the children's joy rarely died. A child is not ignorant for their eyes are easily influenced and see more than what you'd perceive. However, optimism and persistence is the key to overcoming any obstacle."

The crowd clapped politely as Shippou bowed to them.

"If I may, the playwright, Takarashi Rin."

Rin nodded negatively from off stage, but was pushed on stage by Kohaku, one of the stage hands working the set transitions. She blushed when everyone stood and applauded. Rin's brown eyes though alighted on her father figure memorizing the pride in his eyes as well as the small smile slipping on his lips. Rin also looked down and smiled when she saw Kagome jumping and down hooting for all she was worth.

Next the stage hands were pulled up on stage, Kohaku and Gii. Gii was in Kohaku's biology lecture hall and who he was assigned to sit next to. Gii was a tall boy all legs and arms. His hair was short and buzzed. He looked awkward, but was extremely intelligent and would probably be attractive once he grew into his legs.

Yuki, Shippou, and the three others took a bow with Rin in the middle. Kohaku stood on her other side, then Gii. The cheers were ecstatic and it was certainly the perfect way to end the festival. As the parents, etc. left their seats all were speaking of how the drama clubs should hold more student written plays rather than just the old classics like Shakespeare.

Kagome hurried to the side of the stage dragging Sesshoumaru along as she had snagged the cuff of his shirt. Sesshoumaru however slipped from her grasp and proceeded to take his time. Kagome, the excited mother she was acting like, was about to go on ahead when he stopped her.

"Give them time to themselves."

"What?" She looked at him quizzically.

Kagome then saw, or rather heard what he meant. The kids were all huddled behind the stage talking most gleefully amongst themselves while they gathered their belongings. Everything had been shoved in a trunk that probably had originally held the costumes. Kagome tilted her head to one side and fell in line with Sesshoumaru's slow steps.

Kagome yawned and rolled her neck forward. She brought a hand up to massage the sore muscles, they'd become stiff from sitting for the hour long production. However her hand was knocked away and a stronger, larger pair of hands pressed along her flesh. Kagome sighed and leaned back into his touch, knowing it could only be Sesshoumaru. She knew by the softness and tepid warmth of his fingers that had once been entwined along with her own.

Sesshoumaru prodded lightly searching out the soreness Kagome felt. He'd become rather adept at this from experience. Sitting in front of a computer did 'wonders' for one's neck. Usually he'd turn his head to the side too fast getting those shooting hot flashes and his vision blacked for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru found it when she hissed well more like breathed out quickly from between closed teeth. He placed his thumb over it and rotated it in small circles steadily increasing pressure. That was how they were when Shippou, Rin, and Kohaku approached them.

Kohaku nodded to them, but kept on moving when he spotted Sango running towards him, her arms spread out ready for a hug.

"Okaa! Did you like it?" Shippou asked as he hopped from one foot to the other in excitement.

Kagome lifted her head, feeling immensely better, and smiled. She shook her head vigorously ignoring the way her neck protested the action.

"Yes! So much! Did you really write that Rin! It was fantastic!"

Rin blushed. Kagome kneeled down and wrapped her arms around both. Shippou laughed wrapping his arms nearly haphazardly around Kagome's neck while Rin tentatively hugged her around the waist.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Kagome's voice was overflowing with pride, so she didn't really need to say it.

She pulled back and watched as Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's pant leg. He looked down at her before patting her head. This was some unspoken signal for Rin wrapped her arms tightly round his knees. How Sesshoumaru didn't topple over escaped Kagome's understanding once again, but then what about Sesshoumaru did she fully comprehend?

Sango walked over, holding hands with Miroku and one arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Hey what do you guys think about celebrating with ice cream?"

The decision was unanimous seeing as how Kagome plus three kids would automatically gain majority. Kagome would never say no to ice creams or any sweets for that matter. Flowers be damned, sugar was the way to her heart.

As they left the park towards their own cars, without anyone's notice Sesshoumaru slipped his palm against Kagome's.

"Kagome, you coming with us?" Sango asked implying Kohaku, Miroku, and her as they had on the way over.

"Nah, I'll get one with Sesshoumaru and Rin!"

Sango shrugged and waved goodbye. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's loosely locked hands did not go unobserved, but she resigned herself to hold her tongue until they got back to Kagome's apartment. A small smile slipped over her lips only widening when she caught Miroku's eye as he slid into the driver's seat.

Rin and Shippou piled into the back seat. Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome, his face never changed, but there was a peace, smoothness to the colors in his eyes. She was reminded of the beast from 'Beauty in the Beast' and the song where they said there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. This thought made her smile.

However this soon broke when Sesshoumaru leaned over to buckle her seat belt for her.

"I'm not a child!"

He smirked. Shippou snickered from the back seat while Rin admonished Sesshoumaru, shockingly.

"Otou-san, Kagome-chan can do it! Time is wasting and ice cream is waiting!"

Kagome smiled when Rin called Sesshoumaru father in a semi-public situation, it was a step in the right direction. The girl was so shy at times with some things and completely not with others. Sesshoumaru lifted both eyebrows at her commanding words. Such a small person and she put such conviction behind her words, he was mildly impressed. Kagome shifted in her seat grabbing behind her for Shippou's feet. She ripped off one of his shoes and tickled the bottoms of his feet as he kicked, laughing all the time, trying to escape her dexterous fingers.

Sesshoumaru closed his door, putting on his seat belt, while looking into the rear view mirror watching the ruckus behind him. There was Kagome's deviously smiling face, the tears in Shippou's eyes from laughing so hard, and Rin who was squirming also trying to avoid Kagome's other hand that had come after her for no reason at all. He breathed in deeply and started the car. The night had been different. Kagome was not the type of woman he ever looked for, but perhaps this wasn't the mistake he'd originally thought dating Kagome would be. Rin's tortured face, laughing so loudly that her mirth filled the space around him brought the frown from his lips that had grown there.

His 'relationships' never worked out because there were too many differences, false personalities, or he got tired of them. With Kagome he seemed to always be off balance, yet stable at the same time. However there was a stronger bond that they shared. They both had known tragedy and had overcome it. Perhaps, this time, he should take Kagome's advice.

One time she'd run into his office on an errand for Bankotsu and he was on edge working on the paperwork for the merger with Hama Corp. She'd taken one look at him and said 'Hey you- relax. Things will settle and fall into place, so just relax and don't force it. It will happen, so let it be within the natural flow of things.' Kagome had then left his office, her folder of research, etc. on one corner of his desk.

Sesshoumaru relaxed back into his seat sending Kagome a glare she felt without even turning around. She resettled back into her set giving him a satisfied smile.

"That's what they get for laughing at me." She said with a mock glare back at Shippou.

Shippou smiled in return fitting his shoe back onto his poor foot.

…Well that's it. I tried to fit some of the play in, but not have it be the whole chapter. Tell me what you think because a lot of it was just spur of the moment. …


	68. Midnight Promenade

…This is a strange chapter and completely unexpected, as usual…

"So...Kohaku and you had to help Rin with the ending?"

"Yeah…"

Shippou ran past her once the door was open. He went straight to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. Kagome kicked off her shoes so that they flew next to Shippou's that were also in a pile of disarray. She soon followed him into her bedroom dropping her bag on the living room couch and throwing her jacket over a kitchen chair as she passed. Kagome stopped at the doorway leaning on the frame, much like her mother had done when she was little, looking in on Shippou. He was spread eagle dead center on the mattress. His tiny body was strategically placed to take up the entire bed somehow. She laughed lightly.

Shippou lifted his head and gave her a sleepy grin. It was lopsided and made him look goofy. Kagome walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She brushed her fingers through his bangs, pushing them to one side. His eyes closed slightly and when he spoke his voice was deeper with his drowse.

"She would never have ended it. Rin has so many ideas…but wants them to be perfect and kind of…drags them out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm…they're always good though, in the end."

Kagome smiled. The end of his sentence considerably muddled. He'd drifted off right at the end. Her coaxing fingers drawing through his bangs delivered him peacefully into sleep. Kagome pulled the blanket, folded at the end of her bed, up to cover him. Kagome changed quickly. The apartment was warm, humid, but her Capri's had been stained when Shippou jumped into her lap at the ice cream store with his sweet treat still in one hand. Afterward, she left for the kitchen.

The apartment was dark and she found she liked it that way. The shadows hugged her form and soothed her worries. However they could not be hidden. The rain splattered in a beginning drizzle against the window pain. Kagome closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Her mind shuddered and her breathing seemed loud in the confined space of the kitchen. She felt contained and in the blue shadows of the kitchen, Kagome sat undone. Her eyes became shallow, her emotions flowing out of the dark sapphire hues.

She sighed. The tension slowly erased from her form. The weight of the afternoon's event wore on her little by little. Her shoulders relented to gravity and sunk from their normal position, pushed back and straight. Kagome's chest lowered and she slouched. She seemed to be doing that more and more. Perhaps she should take up archery more seriously. With this internship, she'd been slacking, but even that was ending soon. For she would return to school in April, that was about two months away. Could she really finish this up in that time? Seriously- she probably couldn't, but damn it if Kagome wouldn't kill herself trying to, lives depended on it.

It was February 1st. Kagome's lashes fluttered against her skin as she tightened their closed position. The patter of the rain echoed in the quiet abyss of her misting thoughts. Her skin gained a bluish tint from the light filtering in. The hour was late, but the days were lengthening and the sun set much later now. The moon's glow was bright despite the weather, the clouds moving. The storm wouldn't last long, but travel on to some unknown location. Kagome wished she could follow it. Sometimes she really just wanted to live without such chaos, live simply. Even if it was impossible, Kagome still dreamed. Open fields, warm afternoon walks, and fresh air. The city bog dragged her down, it couldn't be ignored, but after many years living there Kagome had gotten accustomed to it.

She slid back in her chair. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. Her gaze was distant and her thoughts muddled the second she moved. Kagome cast a glance over to her window, but will was whisked away and sorrow was setting in to chill her heart. Why she felt this way, why she always got this way, she didn't know- like it was almost painful to move. Couldn't she just be okay for once? Did she not deserve it? Was it bad karma or something?

Kagome jogged across the street. The lights of the nearby apartments were all out, except for the few late working students. Her eyes passed over the park grounds to the city scrapers beyond. The signs suspended high on the buildings buzzing away with changing scenes and advertisements. Cars in constant motion still blocked the roadways and cluttered the side streets.

The park was cold and empty. Her lonely soul wandered throughout her body and clouded her mind. The tears fell unbidden, unfelt down her already soaked cheeks. Their salinity joined the acidity of the rain descending to dirty the earth. Even heaven's tears were polluted. Nothing could wash away the sins of man now.

Kagome lifted her eyes to the sky. It was grey and only blackening, but there was still the moon's light. It was a living paradox, bright yet dark in the same moment. The clouds passed over the lunar glowing lantern, but never for long. Rain puttered down from the sky onto her cheeks riding the curve. What was she doing? It was like eleven o'clock and here she was gallivanting in an open park just waiting to be picked up and raped. Kagome chuckled quietly.

Cerulean sparkled dully and a longing look passed over her face. The night was drab and her heart was searching for something she couldn't describe. What was it? What was missing? Kagome ripped the hair tie from the end of her braid. She ran her hands through her hair and loosened the long, damp strands. Kagome had been happy earlier that afternoon surrounded by Shippou and Sango when they went to get ice cream, she had been all afternoon. Now Kagome was grasping at straws just to keep that feeling within herself. The rain poured through her hair and layered her skin as a cool layer of confusion settled over her mind.

Maybe the difference lied elsewhere? Kagome touched her lips, dragging a solo finger over the contours of each, sinking to her knees. The grass left imprints in her pants. The jeans she'd just changed into. A sob escaped her. Was that is? How pathetic she'd become.

When she was little the small things had always made her happiest. A lot of kids around her were well off getting luxurious presents for their birthdays or Christmas. Like on their sixteenth birthdays, when most were just getting their permits and learning to drive, their parents would give them brand new cars. Kagome knew her mom was always kind of ashamed. On Kagome's birthday she'd gotten that pink bicycle, the one she could never do away with. It was freedom to her. Kagome didn't need a car then and didn't now. She lived in a huge city with public transportation and trying to find parking was a bitch. Kagome had squealed for joy when she unwrapped the first part of her present to find handlebars beneath sticking out of a large cardboard box. The box had hidden the shape from her.

Kagome laughed bitterly. Her father's laughter, her mother's oden, Shippou's pounce as a greeting, Souta's annoying attentiveness towards her. These things had always made her day, whether she wanted to or if it pained her to admit it. Now everything was different. Her peace of mind was wrought from a much more difficult source.

Kagome breathed in deeper and stood up shakily from her spot on the ground. She clenched her fist for a minute and swallowed. The frustration trembled beneath the surface, the levels undulating. Kagome's eyes greyed and her mind set. She took off running.

The water slid over her form to the ground. The rain seemed to pound harder at her with her quickened speed, but Kagome didn't care. She didn't mind, the pressure was encouraging her forward. Her feet were swift, faster than she'd probably ever been. Kagome had weak knees, so though she did love to run, it wasn't exactly beneficial for her physically.

Wide cobalt orbs blinked quickly through water dappled lashes to look up the steep incline of the apartment building. Kagome nodded her head resolutely. She had no idea what she was doing or what she would do, but impulsivity would be her guide. Kagome could only hope she wouldn't be led astray. She also hoped this wouldn't wrinkle the new budding ties between them. Her eyes caught light and she smiled. He was up.

Kagome jumped up the steps, taking two at a time, and completely impressed with her agility. She didn't stumble once. Kagome was about to celebrate except for the fact that she forgot she was moving and very nearly avoided slamming into the glass door. Kagome blushed then opened the door.

There was a clerk at the front desk and she only waved at him.

"Just visiting a friend, I won't be long."

"It's late."

Kagome cringed, this was the truth. Her desperation raised a notch and attempted to reason with the middle aged man.

"I know, but I really have to…"

"Go ahead, but try not to make a lot of noise."

Kagome blushed again remembering how she had entered Sesshoumaru's building the last time, kicking, screaming, and making a scene. Kagome nodded to the clerk with a brilliant, but watery smile. The rain was really falling now. Her sneakers squeaked on the tile floor. She felt suddenly guilty for tracking in the muddied water. Her shoes weren't dirty, but the floor was still lined with brownish lines looking peculiarly like the bottom of her sneakers.

The elevator ride past like an eternity filled with dings for each floor. The elevator must feel so self-important noting its progress past each floor. The light music in the background was annoying and Kagome found herself flying through emotional hoops once again. At least they weren't on fire though, right? That was something to feel lucky about, poor lions and whatever else would have to suffer that fate.

A ding and the doors released. Kagome stepped back, unsure. Then she wanted to kick herself. She came all the way here and now she was getting wet feet? Kagome laughed suddenly taking a gander at her feet. Well it was too late; her feet were practically drowning and kind of chilled too. The building was air conditioned and unlike the outside that was muggy, the atmosphere was starting to get to her. Kagome ruffled her bangs trying to dry them a little.

"I need a towel."

Her voice was soft, deep and sounded almost like it wasn't her own. Her legs moved without her knowledge it would seem for all of a sudden Kagome was facing the door. Her thoughts had carried her away again, what a surprise. Kagome lifted her hand, the fist hovered in midair. Kagome lowered her head and closed her eyes. Then pinched herself, wincing slightly, and knocked lightly on the door. Rin would definitely be asleep. Possibly Sesshoumaru as well and maybe he just left a light on, though it was improbable that the man would do something so careless. He did forget a hair tie this afternoon, but that wasn't wasting electricity.

Kagome was shocked when the door actually opened. She gasped softly. There in front of her was a bare-chested Sesshoumaru with his khaki pants low on his hips. The black belt, with its silver buckle, was now fully visible. How was he a workaholic and so ripped? His eyes appeared weary and he seemed surprised to see her, but then you could never tell with Sesshoumaru. His feet were bare, Kagome noticed as she was now staring at the ground. Go figure he'd have perfect toes too, besides the second toe that was a little longer than all the others including the big toe. Somehow this fact knocked Sesshoumaru down one more step from godliness more towards Kagome.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late at night…"

Sesshoumaru had excellent taste. The tile was plain, yet beautiful. Kagome blushed, she was so shy now. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took the plunge. All sense was lost to her, reason jumping out of the proverbial window more than willing to fly for the sake of love. Sure there was the chance of a crash landing, but given time, even the weakest flowers could rejuvenate back to health and common sense.

…Haha- cliff hanger. I wonder what she's going to do…


	69. In Your Arms

Sesshoumaru looked her over. Her eyes were wide, smoky and her mouth was parted. Her breathing was slightly heavy. Kagome's skin was paler than normal. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her form. The jeans were fitted and darkened by the rain. Her shirt, the same from that afternoon, was practically see-through. The sea green stripes now jade. Her tank top underneath wasn't as transparent though. The water drained down her hair drenching the carpet in the hallway. The ebony tresses glistened in the dulled lighting of the hallway. That was one feature of a higher class building. The hallway lights lining the wallpapered trim of the ceiling would dull down a few tones at night so as to not blind any late comers.

Her voice was deep, sensual almost and she was apologizing for showing up so late. He would have scoffed, but to normal people it was late. Most had dinner at five or six o'clock and were asleep by ten. He, however, was not ordinary and it was a rare dinner that began before seven at the earliest. In general, Sesshoumaru would turn in for the night around twelve or so, but it was a weekend and so he stayed up a little later working. He wouldn't be able to do so the next day, being Sunday, so it was only natural.

Her eyes averted from him, perusing his upper body before gluing themselves to the tiles beneath his feet. Kagome was being timid, which was odd. Something was off. What would send her here of all places, in the rain, at, he checked his watch, eleven thirty? He had the notion of closing the door in her face, but the swirling grey eyes flickered to his again briefly. There was panic, unease, and lilting despair swirling drearily in those expressive depths. Sesshoumaru resigned himself and stuck out a hand to her. He wondered what brought her here, but that would be for later. For now, Kagome needed to change and become herself. Kagome needed to remind him less of his mother. The look in her eyes was poignant and bringing unwanted memories to the service. Sesshoumaru approved of the tripping idiot who laughed while she did so much better.

Kagome stepped back staring at his outstretched hand. Slowly she lifted her hand towards his, waiting for him to retract his offer of entrance. He didn't show any waver and his eyes weren't flickering, but stoic and steady as always. She remembered them right after their kiss in the woods; his eyes had been burning swells of color. Gold, honey, amber, topaz- the range of gold to yellow unyielding as one replaced the last melding into one medley of color. Now though, the solid gold was reassuring and Kagome took his hand.

Sesshoumaru led her inside and closed the door with a muffled click of the locks. No words were needed and would have been useless at the moment. They would only clog the void of silence between them, it wasn't awkward or confused. It was just there, they were just there- together. Not fighting, arguing, glaring, or mocking each other for once. It was all okay.

The rain continued its downpour. The beating became a comfort in the darkness of the room. Sesshoumaru took her into his room turning on the lamp sitting by his bedside, since it wasn't as astringent in brilliance as the lights in the ceiling fan at the center roof of his room. Sesshoumaru pulled out a plain, white undershirt and a pair of clean boxers. He handed them over to Kagome gesturing for her to change. The man silently left the room padding to his office. The laptop pc logged off, the file folders of papers neatly stacked, and his lights extinguished Sesshoumaru left the office dormant for the night.

When he stepped into the living room, he found Kagome standing there in the center between the coffee table and the couch. Her wet clothes were no doubt hung in the bathroom, whose door was now left open. The area was dark and shadowed beyond his sight. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, meeting her gaze and was surprised to find humor there. She seemed to have relaxed a little since she had first arrived. Kagome had appeared almost scared.

"Cows, huh?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the boxers hanging off her hips. Indeed, the ones he had chosen without much thought were light blue with cartoon cows about one inch in size decorating the fabric. They were a present from Rin over Christmas. He rarely wore them, but Sesshoumaru had kept them because his daughter had laughed so ecstatically when he opened the wrapping paper. Rin thought it was hilarious especially after the look he gave her, questioning about whether or not the girl actually expected him to wear them.

"Rin."

Kagome's mouth opened, and then she smiled in understanding. She shook her head fingering the bottom of the shorts once again. They were comfortable. He probably hadn't even worn them once. The shirt was plain and actually wasn't too big on her, so it must be rather tight on Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes glazed over while she imagined it. The shirt came down way past her hips though; Sesshoumaru was long in all respects. He was long-limbed and had a lean torso as well. The shorts did go down to her knees.

Kagome watched him walk back into his bedroom. The moonlight in the room highlighting his hair tinting the strands pale blue. His walk was slow and quiet as he padded silently to his room. How could he walk so quietly? Kagome always felt like her footfalls could outrank and elephant stampede.

Kagome sat down on the couch for lack of anything else to do. She felt suddenly out of place. The whole apartment was somewhat neat, some of Rin's toys congregated around the legs of the television and some books were scattered across the coffee table, but there was an all around aura of cleanliness. Kagome's apartment was constantly cluttered, she preferred clutter because when a room was clean, one little thing out of place stuck out like a sore thumb. If the room was cluttered, one paper where it wasn't supposed to be, just left out on a desk wasn't as noticeable. It looks like it belongs there.

A thought occurred to her. She left Shippou all alone in her apartment, on a rainy night. Was she stupid? Kagome hadn't left a note because she had thought she was just going for a walk, well she hadn't planned on that either, but regardless staying at Sesshoumaru's was last on the proverbial list of options. Kagome got up quickly from her seat and scurried over to the kitchen. Her fingers fiddled in her home number into the keypad of the cordless phone after some contemplation on what those digits actually were.

"Shippou, hey sweetie," Kagome paused.

What would she say, really? 'Hey I left you because I'm an idiot and I'm at Sesshoumaru's!' Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be back in a little bit, okay? If you're awake before I get there, meet me at Sango's. Remember she offered to cook breakfast when we were at the ice cream parlor. Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Kagome hung up and stared down silently at the receiver. Movement to her left and she caught sight of Sesshoumaru leaning against the doorframe behind her.

"You knew there was a phone in here."

"I guessed."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He supposed it would be normal to have a phone in the kitchen, he just didn't. Rin left the cordless off its base again. He stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Kagome followed behind him, complacent. She wasn't tired, but she was tired of fighting things. Her whole life she always put up a fight against everyone, everything. Right now she wanted nothing, but to be held and to sleep. Kagome wanted that peace she found this afternoon in his arms under the shade of the trees.

His room was as she remembered it. The bed in the one corner was still made. His closest doors were closed and there was one cup on his night stand half full of water. He picked this up and went to empty, and then refill it.

Kagome titled her head to the side and sighed. She climbed into his bed, all the way to the wall. She laid down on her side before turning over and watching him waltz back into the room, so at ease. He set the cup down and slid in next to her. They stared at each other for a moment.

Kagome could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His hand touched her waist and pulled her over to him. Kagome pressed right up next to him. She cupped one cheek and searched his eyes longingly, releasing the thin veil she held up over her expressions. His eyes were changing too, swirling before her. Kagome stilled, entranced. Was this what Rin felt? Did she feel special when captured in his kaleidoscope orbs? She cupped his cheek and kissed him chastely. She closed her eyes when he placed his lips upon his brow.

There were times when this man could be so frustrating and irksome. He was arrogant, too proud for his own good, but he wasn't the icicle everyone perceived him to be. Sesshoumaru cared about things; he just didn't want the world to know about them. His business was just that, his. Kagome tucked her head against his clavicle. He wore a loose navy blue tee shirt and a pair of red and blue plaid-patterned boxers. The darkness of his clothes were striking and stark against the paleness of his skin, Kagome noted when she looked up at the collar circling around his throat.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the girl. She was no longer shaking like when he first saw her at the door. The chill was leaving her body, his heat lacing his warmth to her. He ran a hand through her long hair, it was damp now. Maybe she used a towel in his bathroom to dry it? Sesshoumaru buried his nose into the tresses breathing in the scent of her shampoo and incense. Incense always seemed to cloud around her, clinging to her skin. It didn't bother him, actually he approved of the scent. It was just interesting because normally the smoky qualities of the product aggravated his nose. This though was light and floral, not too strong or sweet.

Kagome was so small lying in his arms. He felt a twinge of masculine pride at that thought. She was dainty and petite, every part the feminine minx she truly could be. One of her hands moved up and over his shoulder. Kagome drew her fingers through his hair resting her palm against his shoulder blade. The other arm rested between them folded against her chest.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

"Hm." His lips were muffled against her shoulder where he had just dipped his head down to.

"What if I can't do it?"

"Do what?"

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. There was concern and slight fear there. She didn't answer his question; it was if she didn't even hear it.

"They're all counting on me. Their lives depend on me. I can't stand to see another die."

His mind cleared, Kagome was speaking of the epidemic. Was that part of the reason why she was so scared standing outside his door? He breathed in deeply. Kagome always clouded his mind with questions. He'd answer one, but two more would arise in its place. This was distracting sometimes, but at least his boredom was contained when she was around leaving intrigue behind as a replacement.

"You will." He interrupted her.

She arched back to look at his face to face.

"What if I can't?" Her voice was breathy. "I have to go back to school soon."

"In two months."

"Exactly!" She immediately lowered her voice, "Two months isn't a lot of time."

"Cease your worrying."

"What!" Kagome said irritated.

How could she not worry? Lives depended on her success! Children could die because of her failure. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if another should lose their chance at life.

"These thoughts only hinder you and you cannot think clearly. Abandon them and think on what is at hand. If you are open, you answer will come."

Kagome was shocked. That was a mouthful, for him anyway. It did make sense though. When she read over the folders, the consequences weighed down heavily at the edge of her mind nagging at her to hurry. Maybe she missed something? Kagome decided to go over everything again, think out loud, read it all again until she found the clue. She would find the hook that held this disease aloft and dismantle it!

Kagome leaned upward and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek. Then she settled down for the night. Sesshoumaru listened as her breathing deepened and smoothed over. The clock behind his glared brightly the time. A beep going off signally that it was now midnight. His eyes closed, his cheek resting down against the crown of her head. The ends of his hair tumbled over the precipice of the bed and just barely missed touching the floor beneath.

The pair cascaded into the darkness of their subconscious, unknowingly dreaming of the other contained within their joined embrace. The morning would surely be an interesting one.

…This ended differently that I first thought, again. Reviews appreciated…


	70. Sweet Dreams

…I have posted a one-shot, check it out, if only to amuse yourselves between my updates. It really is pointless fluff. Oh and yes- that was a shameless promotion …

Kagome shuddered, her breath escaping in heaving gasps. She closed her eyes and fell into the feeling. She was swallowed whole by the heat and kept from the edge of bliss only by the strong hands gripping her hips. Her hair tumbled down her back, sticking with sweat. She threw her head back. Kagome drew her fingernails down his arms leaving red welting skin in their wake. Her tongue licked her lips in an attempt to moisten their dry surfaces, but Kagome was jerked down before this mission could be complete. Another hot tongue met hers and engagingly withdrew. Kagome immediately surrendered to temptation followed into Sesshoumaru's mouth fighting for the chance to run her tongue over his again. The male beneath her was breathing hard too; this made Kagome smile. With an erotic smirk, glancing down into his liquid gold eyes, she squeezed her inner muscles just below her belly button. Sesshoumaru groaned, feeling Kagome's sheath contract accordingly around his pumping shaft. Sesshoumaru renewed his efforts bringing the edge of ecstasy all the more within reach. A cliff, where falling overboard was the whole point.

Kagome rode him for all she was worth, clenching and releasing the muscles of her thighs to keep up with his ever quickening pace. She looked down at him; his eyes were open, but narrowed. Sesshoumaru was grunting quietly with each buck he sent into her. Their movement was much like a rollercoaster, one so near the end. Kagome could almost feel it, that volcano building inside of her ready to explode. Kagome arched her back, raising her arms into the air, and squeezed her inner muscles again watching Sesshoumaru's calm façade break into one of continuous pleasure. His body stilled, the calm before the storm, but it didn't last long. He jolted and warmth spread into her, Kagome hissed. The tension in her broke and all was downhill from there. The woman collapsed forward into his arms, her head hitting his shoulder. It was almost too good.

Kagome opened her eyes blearily, her body still reveling in the aftershock of her wild ride. She lifted a fist and scrubbed at her eyes in an attempt to wake up. She sighed. It wasn't a dream. Her thighs tightened around Sesshoumaru's hips. The man mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Kagome stilled, frowning. Confusion misted a veil through her mind. She pushed off of his chest and stared down at him. It was real, wasn't it? There was no way it wasn't…Kagome tentatively touched her stomach, she was still dressed. Kagome inwardly kicked herself.

_-Of course it was a dream, stupid! You only kissed the guy yesterday! Still- it's not like this is the first time…-_

Kagome blushed in remembrance of the first wet dream she'd had of Sesshoumaru. She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it absently. Kagome looked down to observe his face. She touched his cheek lightly before brushing his bangs back away from his face. The short strands fluttered, but eventually returned. They were like shutters for his eyes, reaching to just below the hollow of his eye. This last dream only served to show Kagome how much she wanted Sesshoumaru. Dreams were built by the imaginations in the subconscious levels of the mind. So for months now, her lonely heart had been searching for him, right?

Kagome traced the seams of his lips with her fingertip. She couldn't be sure of anything. When it came to this man, everything was muddled and mixed up. Her inky blue eyes swirled, lightening with longing. She sighed, closed her eyes, and with a yawn laid back down. Her hips slid lower and she stretched out her legs. Kagome slid to one side, but remained snuggled to Sesshoumaru's side, absorbing his body heat. Kagome reached over and tangled one hand in his hair. Her arm rested on his chest and a thumb ran over the high plain of his cheek bone before she fell back into the dewy softness of slumber.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his free arm around her waist burying his nose into her hair. The tresses like heavy black silk of the highest quality. His hands traveled down to her rear, squeezing the muscular area, if only to hear her squeal. Kagome did not disappoint. However his plan was foiled when her equally as curious touch drifted down south. Her fingers slid over the curve of his hip to the dormant penis beneath his boxer shorts. Kagome squeezed lightly, feeling its hardness form inside of her grip.

Sesshoumaru licked a hot path starting in the hollow of her collar bone up the skin of her throat. He ended with a nip to her ear, making the woman at his side gasp. Sesshoumaru grunted when her grip on him tightened and he quickly flipped them over. Her thighs opened more than willing, needing his touch. Sesshoumaru grinded into her, dragging the moan from her parted lips. His head fell down to kiss her sternum. One hand kneaded her breast, after first flicking her nipple once. The pert bud pressed into his palm creating a sexy texture against his skin.

Kagome gripped him, wrapping her arms under his. Her fingernails bit into the skin of his shoulder blades. He dipped into her, pushing onward slowly into her tight sheath. She was so hot, so wet, it was deliciously arousing. He sucked on her finger that roved over the seams of his lips. Sesshoumaru drew them into his mouth massaging the digit with his tongue. All the while his pace south of the border remained consistent. He pulled out slow, then quickly in again filling her completely. Kagome spoke his name in a breathy whisper that really only he would hear. She would scream it if her tongue wasn't becoming thick with her passion. His pace increased and Kagome held on for all she worth. Her mewls spurred him on. Sesshoumaru grunted softly with each thrust. The tension was building, a spool of thread tightening ever so slowly, the neatness of it too perfect to be left alone. Sesshoumaru stilled and the spool unraveled in a flurry of heat.

Sesshoumaru collapsed down on top of her, his arms giving out from underneath his weight. Not that he minded weighing down the heaving female below him. Their bodies were slick and weary. Sesshoumaru rolled over, tossing his long hair over the side of the bed. He sighed; glad to have the thickness of his hot body. Kagome curled up next to him again. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling her touch his cheek, it felt so real. He wrapped an arm loosely around her hips. Kagome rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as Sesshoumaru brushed her long, now heavier with sweat back off of her shoulders. She moaned, pleased at the cool air touching her back. Kagome's hand touched his cheek lightly, her thumb running along his cheek bone. Sesshoumaru relaxed, ready to drift back into the motionless abyss of sleep with Kagome settling in for the ride right at his side.

Kagome gave a muffled groan and attempted to turn over; she was a little too hot for comfort now. Kagome opened one eyes and chanced a peek at Sesshoumaru, even he was sweating. His eyes were moving fast beneath his closed lids. Kagome tried to not laugh. She couldn't help, but wonder what the stoic man could be dreaming about. His head turned towards her, his arm tightened around her waist. Kagome squeaked. Her hair went flying blocking her sight. She landed in a disoriented pile.

Kagome groaned and would have pushed away, but the sleeping man had trapped her arms at her sides. Kagome wiggled, wriggled, and squirmed. With a short, quiet cry of success she managed to use her now free arms. Kagome sat up and her mouth instantly fell open. She found herself straddling Sesshoumaru once again, except this time it seems her squirming woke him from his slumber. He was now laid out on his back staring up at her. His golden eyes were curious, a smirk on his lips.

Kagome wanted to smack him upside the head. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and blew at her bangs to get them out of her eyes. This was unsuccessful of course and with a growl she battled the uncooperative strands. A rumble below her made her already unfocused attention jump back down to Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed, the smirk wider on his lips. Kagome's eyes widened, her expression becoming incredulous.

_-Is he laughing at me!-_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking closer. He tucked one arm underneath his head; the other ran circle patterns over her now bare thigh. The boxers had crept up way past mid thigh when she was forced to kneel over Sesshoumaru. She was still reasonably covered, but this position and her dream was making the situation uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru seemed more relaxed than she'd ever seen him though, Kagome realized. She blushed, suddenly wishing she'd kept her underwear on. She would have, but she had been soaked to the bone last night. Now she was kind of regretting not carrying an umbrella. The thought had passed her mind the previous evening, but not seriously enough for her to act on it. It was all too weird; it was like the Kagome version of a mental break down.

Kagome's anger dissolved for a moment. Sesshoumaru's head turned to the side his bangs shielding his eyes from view. Sesshoumaru's lips had spread, one side tilting up in what could only be called a smile!

_-Well...lopsided…more like half-smile, but…HEY! HE IS LAUGHING AT ME_!-

Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face melting of any emotions that was present. Her eyes were darker, but sparkling with a twist of mischief. She lunged at him and Sesshoumaru would have dodged, had there been anyway he could so. Her hands delved into his hair and her knees lifted before falling to pin his arms to the bed. Kagome was so very tempted to pull his precious hair, but she noticed something odd. Sesshoumaru was silent, not even trying to retaliate, and the room had more light than before. His eyes were focused towards the door. She gulped.

There was Rin, one hand at her mouth and the other still holding the doorknob. A blush lightly stained her cheeks, her embarrassment obvious in the way she shifted weight from one foot to the other. Her brown eyes lifted shyly.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

Then Rin smiled turning to leave, but not before throwing one comment over her shoulder.

"Kagome is a fun playmate isn't she, otou-san?"

Kagome gaped. It was true, Rin always seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself when they were together, but in the current position the simple sentence sounded naughty. It had meant to hold a child's innocence, but Kagome's mind was slowing turning it over as perverse thoughts entered in on what other things she could do with Sesshoumaru for fun. Well, that is until she knocked herself in the forehead with an open palmed slap.

_-This is no time for that…gods what is up with me recently? Is it a lack a sleep? It must be.-_

Kagome was about to slid off when a hand touched her thigh. Kagome met his gaze watching the colors darken. Every time, it was like opening a portal and here this new, passionate man would emerge. Kagome swallowed hard, finding her throat suddenly tight. His shoulders left the mattress and his lips found her neck. Sesshoumaru suckled the tender flesh lightly. Kagome moaned softly and Sesshoumaru found that the sound tickled his sensitive ears alluringly. Still in the aftermath of his dream, he wanted to continue, but this brief thought was soon lost. His daughter was near, right in the living room watching television. The atmosphere was all wrong.

Sesshoumaru removed his mouth and allowed Kagome to situate herself next to him. He stood and offered her a hand. Kagome took it without hesitation and followed him into the living room.

"Coffee?" He asked, startling her.

"Yes, please."

Kagome watched him leave, surprised at how civil he could be. Kagome faced front in her seat. She smiled at Rin who was to her right on the other end of the couch. The little girl scooted over closer on the couch so that they sat on adjacent couch cushions. Kagome thought for a moment that Rin was going to sit in her lap. Kagome watched from her periphery. Rin had given her an anxious glance, pausing in her movement, before settling on the neighboring cushion.

Kagome sighed. She knew Rin was more comfortable around her than most, but most kids wouldn't have even thought about it and just sat in her lap. It wasn't that big a deal, right? Though Rin was an orphan and maybe it was to her. Kagome looked down sadly into her lap, her hands folded on her legs that were folded Indian style. Kagome bit her lip and reached over towards Rin. She slipped one hand over the girl's smaller ones. Rin jumped, but didn't reject her touch. The little one encased both of her petite hands around Kagome's one and smiled brilliantly at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru padded back in. He'd watched from the doorway to the kitchen. A small smile faded from his lips when he emerged from the shadows of the darkened kitchen. The window was enough light for the moment. He handed Kagome her coffee and walked around the couch. He sat next to Rin, but pulled the paper from the coffee table and began to read. Cartoons weren't really his thing. They hadn't been Rin's either until she met Shippou who was completely entranced by them. Not that he minded off course. It was normal for kids to watch cartoons, not current events as Rin had before. She seemed more content, less serious in fact, sitting here watching the ridiculous creatures bounce about the screen as they followed some sort of script. Kagome, he noticed, laughed along with her making small comments here and there.

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee and read on in the paper. The stocks for his company had grown again, but so had Naraku's. This did no bode well, but, he thought, it would all be over soon.

…Did I lose anyone? If you weren't, good for you because it was kind of jumpy! This was meant to be a treat for all of you. I'm going away for a few days (four) so I thought this might be a little something to tide you over until I got back ...


	71. Tricky Treasure

…Neobrad- when you get here, know that this chapter is for you and all of your reviews…

Kagome was rifling through his closet with some reason and only kami knows what it is. Sesshoumaru shrugged, sitting on the corner of his bed simply watching her. The muscles on her upper arms would tense creating an indent in the skin where it contracted. Her legs were spread and she constantly tucked the wet strands of hair behind one ear. The girl had taken a shower and was now standing in one of his bathrobes, his favorite to be exact. This fact caused a minor bit of irritation on his part. Kagome was taking over his life. Sesshoumaru smirked. The girl had just slipped on the edge of his too long robe and fallen into his large closet. The sliding doors knocked together softly in their suspension. He could help her, but then that really wasn't the point. Sesshoumaru had tried to assist her before by asking her what she was looking for and Kagome had shoved him onto his bed in her frustration at not being able to find whatever it was.

Kagome squeaked. Her hands were braced against the wall opposite her and she was very much inside his closet. A few of his once straight shirts were no wrinkled and surrounding her on all sides. They obviously didn't like being disturbed. Kagome closed her eyes. Was she blaming shirts now?

Kagome pushed off the wall and regained her balance after teetering on the balls of her feet for a moment. The hands that gripped at her hip also helped to steady her. Blue eyes glanced down and blushed when his fingers lifted and fell in succession beginning with his pinky. The action was like a drumming against her and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't an instrument after all, yet Sesshoumaru did seem to know exactly which strings to pull to make her react.

Sesshoumaru drug her out of the confines of his closet and scowled at the disorder she'd caused simply by looking through it. Honestly this woman, or would be woman because Sesshoumaru wasn't sure someone so klutzy and chaotic could be really be human, was really too much trouble. How many times had he said this very sentence? Probably too many, but it was true. At least he wasn't bored, he thought with a sigh.

Kagome swatted at his hands and pushed him behind her again. She was slightly surprised when he actually moved too. The first time he had resisted at first demanding what she wanted, which only made her more agitated. After all, she wasn't a child, she could do it herself.

"I don't need help."

He looked at her skeptically, "Do you plan to fall into my closet again?"

Kagome was stuck on two things. One was a question, was he flirting with her? Then, the second was the fact that Sesshoumaru actually asked her a question. This in itself was odd. Then again Kagome just spent the night in his bed. He didn't complain or even question her. Who in their right mind wouldn't have given her a full inquiry, Sango would have, especially since it was so late. Sesshoumaru had just looked at her. His expression had been bordering on shoving her back out the door more like that was what his eyes revealed.

Kagome had felt her hopes drown, but then he had stepped aside. He didn't even say anything as he gave her clothes and slid in beside her. Sesshoumaru really was a hard person to figure out. He could be such a cold fish, but other times, like around Rin, it was like Kagome couldn't even recognize him. The changes were slight, but they were there. It was even happening around her and Kagome found she noticed more and more. She was getting to the point where she was wondering why she'd ever missed it before because it was becoming so obvious. Kagome stilled for a moment. She really could understand the stoic male and for some reason that made her smile in triumph. Very few others could probably accomplish this task.

Her smile faded and Kagome growled when her rebellious hair once again fell into her face. Like that was its purpose in life; only to piss her off and never sit right. This was going to be a long day and it hadn't even started. Kagome sighed heavily and buried herself back into the closet. She gave up trying to keep the thing neat because that only seemed to make it worse. Kagome had to fight the stupid shirts and clawed her way to the back. At first she'd found it strange that only one of his closet doors actually slid on the dual track because well- this was Sesshoumaru who expected the best. So why did he live with this simple annoyance that could be fixed? Maybe it was because he never came back here. Kagome swore she was halfway to the Dagobah system and back with no sight of Yoda yet. She scoffed at her own sarcasm, but that didn't last long for the pearl of her search came into her darkened view.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose when he heard a muffled cry from within his closet. Why he let the girl into it he didn't know perhaps it was his own curiosity. It had made quick work of the cat and was readying the dog for slaughter as well. Kagome would be the monkey who got away with murder. If she couldn't blush her way out of it, then her innocent smiles would turn her executioner to helpless goo in her palm.

A dark head came into view, her bangs hanging down and Sesshoumaru stiffened. A lightning fast flash of one of his more thorough dreams of Kagome echoed across the plains of his consciousness. Her black ebony hair had blocked her face from view where it moved between his thighs. Her motions lost to his eyes, but not his treacherous body which forced him to release a moan.

Sesshoumaru cleared his thoughts with a slow, deep breath. He felt like the bull starring in one of the many cartoons Rin was now enamored with, blowing the air out through his nose. Ever since he met this woman his world had been upturned and thrown to the floor into that cataclysmic order that Kagome defined. She was messy, yet organized. This was not easily understood. Organization was clean and knowing exactly where it is you put everything. Kagome could walk through her apartment for a half hour trying to find her other shoe, but know exactly which pile of clutter the letter opener, one she never used, had fallen entrenched into. No one affected him so significantly and Sesshoumaru was aghast to know why this was.

Kagome was what was missing in his life. How sad that sounded at this moment. The woman had just tripped and crashed face flat at his feet. Kagome was charismatic, drawing every moth to her flame and tenderly taking care of it instead of burning it. Sure she singed a few wings here and there, but anyone would suffer the burns to be blessed by her smile; at least judging by his observations. All of Kagome's acquaintances seemed to be drawn together by tragedy, even himself. Kagome, despite her inner turmoil, made life a brighter existence; a sun below the clouds and within reach.

Sesshoumaru stilled his thoughts. How unlike him to wander his focus. The damnable girl was rubbing off on him for sure. Sesshoumaru almost found his lips smiling of their own accord at times. However he could not deny that Kagome had become a welcome distraction in this month. This was the darkest time of the year and the day was approaching ever so slowly, a dot on the horizon and highlighted in red on the calendar. It was meant to be a day of love, February 14th, but to Sesshoumaru it was only a day to remember that which he didn't want to ever see again.

Sesshoumaru could feel his heart sink, depression cooling the beating muscle and slowing its rhythm into a calmer state. His thoughts coalesced despondently as random images pervaded, reminding him of that which he didn't wish to know. The passage of time was inevitable and yet he found the desire for its flow to stop deep in his heart. Rin and his responsibility to her was what kept him going throughout, but Sesshoumaru still refused for any to see him on this day and for good reason. His control always dissolved and he would lash out. It was his day of blindness to everything, his day to dwell on the past.

Sesshoumaru blinked and grabbed the hand waving in front of his face. Kagome's voice just now entering his ear drums. The concern reflected in her glassy cobalt orbs was as translucent as it was wrapped within the timbre of her soft tone. Dark lashes fluttered closed and she tilted her head to the side slightly upsetting a few strands of her hair. When she opened those dark, large eyes it was like he could see his own heart bared before him. Their souls like a mirror image. That was his last thought before Kagome's arms descended upon his shoulders. Sesshoumaru leaned forward resting his head against her chest. His cheek met cool skin. The v-neck of the robe had opened slightly.

Kagome shivered. Just when she'd decided she understood him, he pulled out one more stop and Kagome was thrown through another loop. She'd looked up and he was distant, his attention inward. What could draw his focus so fully from the real world? Did he have a dark secret just like she did? That didn't really matter though. What really scared her was his expression when he finally reentered his presence into the room and met her gaze. His eyes were so lost, so pained. His eyebrows knitted and his lips thinned as if withholding the grief of his inner self. Was there someone else locked so tightly within Sesshoumaru's outer frame? A person so riddled with depression that he couldn't be allowed to speak?

Kagome could only wonder about Sesshoumaru's silence. He very rarely, if ever, spoke about himself and his past. Kagome had just figured in was that of the normal rich boy. There were the loving parents who probably weren't around as much as they should be with the father working and the mother off at country clubs or something. Then an education of prep schools and the best college money could buy followed by inheritance, for Sesshoumaru this was a multibillion dollar company. Was there something else? Kagome frowned, running her hands through his hair. The locks were really as soft as they appeared.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, rubbing his cheek against her soft skin, feeling it heat up. Kagome was no doubt blushing now. He leaned away and there it was. Kagome's skin held a reddish hue all the way down to the tops of her breasts, not that he could really see that for sure. Sesshoumaru stood up pushing her away slightly, but gave squeezed his hand lightly where it had returned to its place at her hip once again. Kagome smiled at him and showed him her prize. An eyebrow rose at her making Kagome laugh lightly.

"That was in my closet."

Kagome nodded, "I felt guilty taking it."

Sesshoumaru eyed the green shirt he'd let her borrow the last time she'd impulsively spent the night. It had been washed and somehow replaced in his closet. His guess would be the little chit he adopted for a daughter had been Kagome's accomplice.

"Rin."

Kagome started, "How do you do that! Can't get away with nothing around you…"

"It was the obvious answer, but I wonder how you manipulated her into agreeing." Sesshoumaru eyed her.

Kagome stared at the ground, running her foot in a circle trying not to appear guilty, but wasn't doing such a hot job.

"Um…well…" Kagome scratched her head in embarrassment, "Rin said she would do it only because it was me asking. I don't really get what she meant. I mean all I asked her to do was hang it up in the closet. She asked why I didn't like your gift," Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, "I said that I wanted to leave it here just in case I ever needed something to wear I could just use that. I mean I have enough clothes at my apartment already."

Kagome had begun to rush her words in her anxiety. They just seemed to come out wrong and sounded like implications. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to feel like she was invading his space or something. She wrung her hands together fretfully trying to find a way to fix her words. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly at the girl's stupidity. He placed his larger hand over both of hers stopping the nervous quirk.

"It is a shirt and you are a klutz."

Kagome scowled at his words.

"You would no doubt spill something or trip," He smirked, "and would require it."

Sesshoumaru walked out then, leaving her to change. Her jeans from yesterday had been thrown in the dryer while they watched television. They were kind of stiff, but wearable. Kagome changed quickly and searched around for a brush. She saw one on top of the dresser with a few strands of silver curled around its bristles. Kagome shrugged and drew it through her hair, straightening all the snags.

Kagome stepped from the room and went down the hall. She knocked on the now familiar door to Rin's room. The child opened the door with a large smile.

"Kagome-chan, can you…make Rin's hair pretty?" The child spoke softly.

Kagome smiled at her use of third person. Rin seemed to fall into a relapse of speech at times despite her intelligence and age. It was an unordinary trait, but it was Rin and it only increased the girl's cuteness. Rin's voice, though, reminded her of the many children she met and befriended at the orphanage where she first spotted Shippou. She seemed to almost cower before her, ashamed to ask for anything as if she wasn't worthy of the attention. Rin wouldn't lift her gaze from the floor and her smile had dissipated.

Kagome knelt down and touched the girl's cheek lightly. When Rin flinched, Kagome immediately removed her hand, but lowered her face until she met Rin's eyes. There was longing and loneliness circling those chocolate depths. Kagome was swept up in the need to remove those feelings and replace them with warmth, but she had to hold back because it would only scare the poor thing.

"Rin, I would do almost anything you asked of me." Kagome said.

Kagome held her gaze. Her face was determined, but not fiercely so. The girl searched her face seriously. She held Kagome's cheeks, one in each hand. Rin smiled slowly and nodded. Whatever it was she looking for, she found. Rin took Kagome's hand and held it for a moment as if waiting for the woman to take it back away from her. Kagome gave the tiny palm a soft squeeze with her fingers and Rin allowed the elder woman to enter her bedroom.

Kagome brushed Rin's hair and began to fix it up. Two braids started level with Rin's eyes and began their twists at her ears. Each one swept back to the crown of her head. There they were both tied by a large white ribbon whose wide tails hung down a few inches. Kagome ran the brush through Rin's bangs, straightening them. She stood with a grin and put her hands on her hips.

"All finished!" Kagome exclaimed.

Rin hopped off the bed with joy as if sitting for the past ten minutes had been an eternity. Kagome followed the enthusiastic child as Rin pulled her back down the hall towards the front door. Rin plopped down and was obviously waiting for something. Kagome raised both eyebrows when the child smiled up at her. Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest. Rin looked so at peace with that ear-to-ear grin on her heart shaped face. Kagome could only watch fondly as Sesshoumaru bent his tall frame onto one knee. His long fingers deftly tied Rin's white sneakers with a 'b' for Barbie on the outside of each shoe.

His long hair was swept back into a high ponytail and it fell lazily over one shoulder. Sesshoumaru was wearing a faded grey tee shirt and fitted jeans that had bleach lines running horizontal below his front pockets. What Kagome found humorous again was his choice in shoe ware. Sesshoumaru had slipped on a pair of medium colored brown leather flip flops, which of course matched the leather belt holding his jeans low on slender hips.

Kagome stared trying to keep her mouth in check for she was two steps from gaping. The tee shirt was tight around his shoulders and pectorals, but looser as his broad shoulders tapered down to his hips. His toned stomach was still obvious though as was his firm rear, Kagome noticed with a blush. Sesshoumaru's back was to her so at least he didn't notice the reddening of her face. Otherwise Kagome was sure that he'd smirk at her in that annoying fashion that he always did.

Rin stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around her father's neck before he could stand up. Sesshoumaru acted as if this was natural and placed one arm beneath Rin's bottom to support her small weight. The girl tucked her head against his shoulder and under his chin. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, Rin needed to eat more, she was getting thin again.

Sesshoumaru sent Kagome a look before grabbing the saddle bag from its place beside the door. He walked out first, ever the all mighty arrogant jerk. However, this only made Kagome laugh, shake her head, and follow in his wake. He'd already locked the door from the inside. Kagome wore the shirt long this time. The tails of the button down fell to mid thigh. She wrapped her arms around herself with a small smile. Kagome liked wearing his clothes; they were huge on her, but extremely comfortable. Sesshoumaru had the best taste.

…At Sango's Apartment…

Kagome walked into Sango's apartment in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin. She had knocked lightly first, but pretty much went right on in. A loud voice came from the kitchen. It was chipper and most definitely Shippou. Kagome followed it and she hadn't even stepped foot onto the tile before she was plowed over. The happy kid now lay on top of her with his arms sort of around her neck, but more like just his fingers curled over her shoulders.

Kagome smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his small, cuddly form while she sat up. She looked up at Sango who was leaning on the door frame to the kitchen with an almost arrogant smirk on her lips. Kagome looked up at her in confusion. She set her precious bundle down onto his feet. He immediately scampered away to where Kohaku was properly greeting Sesshoumaru and Rin. The three, Kagome noted, went into the living room where they began to play, of all things, Uno. Kagome sighed, that game just like E.R.S got her into trouble. Kagome wasn't usually so competitive, but it was something about those games that got her into it, like Outburst. Who in their right mind got excited over a good game of freaking Outburst!

Kagome stood up from her spot on the floor, mouthing 'good luck' to Sesshoumaru who caught her gaze from his seat in the living room. Rin had shoved his share of the Uno cards into his hands and Sesshoumaru was volunteered right into the fun. He scowled at her smile before she walked into the kitchen.

Sango was leaning against the counter wiping the now clean kettle. Her eyes lacked their normal pink eye shadow and were sparkling with humor. It was a look Kagome recognized, she gulped loudly. It was almost comical. That look meant clearly 'I know something you don't and I'm going to laugh at you when you admit it's true.' Basically it was never a good thing. Sango knew her well, but what could it be. Kagome thought frantically. A noise from the living room made her mind freeze. Rin's voice was cheering happily because she had beaten the all time record and won within three minutes of the start time.

Sango laughed, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She barely set the tea pot down before she slipped down onto her butt still laughing. A head poked in from the living room, but didn't remain. Kohaku walked back over and shuffled the deck. He shook his head at the others. Shippou sighed.

"They're at it again?"

"Yeah…" Kohaku shook his head.

Rin simply blinked curiously.

"I'll never understand women." Shippou said scrunching up his nose.

Sesshoumaru smirked knowing this was man's first flaw, but then anyone who could completely comprehend their ways would probably either turn gay or go insane. He laid down his 'skip' card and gained a whine from his daughter who had the delightful pleasure of sitting next to time. Rin was no doubt regretting this move on her part. Last time Shippou had laid a 'reverse' card down, so she was immune enough to win, that would not repeat. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, surprised slightly at his competitive nature towards a children's game. Well it was this trait that gave him such success, but he would let luck guide his hand in this instead of strategy. It just wouldn't do to beat down a group of kids a third his age. Sesshoumaru sighed, feeling his age at that moment because Rin wasn't even a third his age, but two years under a fourth.

…In the Kitchen…

"How did you find out?"

"You said you'd help me cook and you were late. So I ran on over and I was really quiet." Sango looked upwards with a smile, "I was looking forward to waking you up."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The last time Sango woke her up, she'd dumped a whole bucket of ice cold water on her.

"Well you weren't there, obviously, and I came into the kitchen where low and behold…the answering machine was blinking."

Kagome blanched to which Sango chuckled.

"I actually went looking for a note, but I found something so much better…"

Sango's sigh turned to laughter again for a short while. She had moved over a little and was now slouched against the stove. Their voices were soft. Kagome rubbed her hands over her face with a groan.

"And?" She asked uncertainly.

"I was surprised…why did you go there?"

Kagome looked down to her hands after joining Sango on the floor.

"I don't know…" She spoke softly, her eyes distant as she gazed up and beyond the ceiling, "It was all kind of weird. I've been overworking myself, I wasn't tired, and I had just planned…on walking out in the rain."

"And getting sick…stupid." Sango admonished.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome responded sarcastically, "But seriously…I don't know I wasn't thinking."

"Isn't that obvious? At least not with your head…" Sango whispered with a wink.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed blushing hard.

Sango laughed leaning her head back. Her shoulders moved with her mirth and her stomach was beginning to burn.

"Whoa, all this laughing is giving me a workout." Sango patted her stomach.

Kagome's words were interrupted by Kohaku's voice from the living room, "Do you need help with the cooking?"

It was his way of saying 'I'm hungry, get started.' Sango smiled, her brother was too polite. He never asked for anything that he knew she couldn't give him and Kohaku never complained.

"I don't know where he gets it…not his sister, that's for sure." Kagome replied.

"Hey I heard that!"

Sango grabbed the towel hanging on the handle that pull the oven door open and swatted Kagome with it. The woman did sit back too fast to slouch and ended up hitting her head on said handle. Sango cursed under her breath reaching up with both hands to the rapidly forming bump.

Kagome crawled over to inspect. Her fingers lightly prodded the knot. Sango hissed. Kagome glanced down, smiling when an idea hit her.

"Now you know what it feels like to be Miroku."

Sango shook her head and they both stood up to prepare breakfast as they had planned. They were about an hour late, but who cares, it was Saturday after all. Though Kagome had some work to do, last night she decided that she would do nothing, but sleep, eat, and shower until this epidemic was solved. It would a long two months, but she could do it, she owed it to Shi. Shi would not have died for nothing. Tomorrow she would go to the morgue. In her mind's eye she saw Shi lying flat out on that cold table and Kagome stumbled for a second on her way to the fridge to get the eggs. Her jaw set with determination. She would do it and in two months time as well.

"So…" Sango began, "Why did you go to him?"

"Jealous?" Kagome said, smirking.

Sango just gave her a look with her head declined down towards Kagome smaller stature with both eyebrows lifted. Kagome shrugged before raising her hands in a peace making gesture.

"I don't know why…it was like I just needed to see him. It was the only thought in my head. I was so overwhelmed…" Kagome said quietly unaware of their unsolicited guest listening in.

"By what?" Sango asked with a motherly softness to her tone.

Kagome glanced at her, "I haven't been sleeping well and it hasn't been because of like nightmares…I'm not hungry, thirsty, I'm not myself!" Kagome felt the rising panic.

"The epidemic…"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah…but I…"

"You'll get it." Sango said with finality, "You've never been one to just sit idle while others are suffering. This 'disease' won't escape you either."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sango-chan."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and resting his head back against the wall. The living room was connected to the kitchen and he had intended to insist the women, so that the children would cease their whining for food, but he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. This was mainly because it involved him and he wished to see where it would lead. Kagome needed to see him? She did appear desperate the night before. Sesshoumaru scoffed. She was not the first to be desperate for his presence and touch.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his bangs and walked into the kitchen. Kagome wore a checkered apron that tied around the neck and the back. She was struggling to tie it behind her back. Her cheeks were reddening with her frustration. Sesshoumaru sighed and took the strings from her fingers. She gasped, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were like liquid glass, pale, but rippling with darker shades. He deftly tied the thing and Kagome smiled her thanks. Sesshoumaru held her gaze and searched for the answer to the riddle that was Kagome. He didn't find his answer, but he did find warmth and contentment tepidly swimming in her ocean orbs. Sesshoumaru grabbed a cup of coffee and padded back into the living room. He was quickly pulled into a game of 'go fish.'

Sesshoumaru saw her pass by the opening several times, busy gathering the needed ingredients. She paused and found her staring at him with a quizzical expression. He raised one eyebrow, but didn't meet her gaze. Sesshoumaru drew a card from the 'pond' or the deck since Shippou had no six's. Kagome scurried away and began cracking eggs for the omelets. Sesshoumaru smiled softly into his cards that Rin had pulled up so that they hovered just below his eyes. It was so no one could cheat, they all held their cards up high even though it was impossible to leave them that way and still be able to play.

Kagome's eyes were clearer and soft. The grief and worry free from tainting her heart. Sesshoumaru drew another card because of a failed attempt to find any three's in Rin's hand. He may not understand that confounding woman, but he was closer. That was enough for now; his curiosity was sated for the moment. Life would move on and perhaps the answers would fall into his lap much like Kagome had herself. Sesshoumaru sighed, losing this game of cards. He would just have to see where things went from here. For once, Sesshoumaru could not prepare for the intended outcome because he had no idea what it was. Sesshoumaru would instead prepare for everything then sit back and watch. He didn't have to be in control anymore and Sesshoumaru was finding…he didn't mind this so much.

...Dude! Some chick called me a sped…it was in this review and she was flaming me because she didn't know when there was a flashback. Don't I usually, usually, write 'flashback' and 'end flashback' in these little squiggly marks when there is one? How hard is that to get? Besides, I found it was also offensive to those who require 'special education' and would be called that. Really the review wasn't even worth the time it took to read. -.- Er…this is a rant and I apologize for it because it is unnecessary, but she made me mad (which in itself is a rare occurrence)

Oh anyone who was wondering- the Dagobah system in where Luke Skywalker goes to find Yoda for his training to become a jedi, if you didn't know that. …


	72. Abolishing Akuchi

…I'm going to start jumping in time. So it won't be day-to-day so much anymore, but I'll try to give you a line on when the chapters are happening. Remember that this epidemic is a creation of my imagination and entirely impossible. I know very little about anatomy, so just go with me on it okay?...

"Akuchi…angry red cells appear in the back of the throat, the walls of the stomach destroying the mucus layer keeping the stomach acid within, and also in the lungs, but only on the front wall."

Kagome bit down on the end of her pen and continued pacing back and forth. Currently she was home, in her living room, and had been for the past hour. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun with hairs falling out of the band everywhere. Normally Kagome was rather picky with her hair, but right now she could really care less. No one would see her anyway.

She'd spent the entire afternoon with Sango, Kohaku, and Shippou. Sesshoumaru had a meeting or something and Rin wanted to go visit Kaede to finish a Chinese finger trap, at least that's what Kagome got out of what the little girl said. Anyway, they went to the park to play and had some lunch. At five o'clock though, she said she had some work to do so she accompanied Shippou back to the boarding house. He didn't refer to it as home anymore, Kagome realized with a small smile. Her apartment was home and Shippou had wanted to stay with her promising to be quiet. Kagome knew better. She sat down on the couch for a moment, but immediately stood and continued reading her notes.

"Pigment of the skin, hair, and eyes slowly decreases…but four of the sixteen patients were albino, including Shi. They were worse off in the beginning, as if their disease was working faster…but why?" Kagome looked up to her ceiling, "Why should that matter?"

Kagome shook her head, shaking her bangs out of her face. The woman walked over to the kitchen and refilled her cup of tea. The water heated in a short few minutes. Kagome dunked the tea bag into the mug; she was out of the loose tea that was her preference. She stirred in some milk into the earl grey tea as well as one teaspoon of sugar. Upon setting the cup down on the living room coffee table, after a small sip of course, Kagome returned to her pacing.

"The problem is that it's almost like aids with its adaptability. Each person is different and even though we've tried vaccines to at least reduce, or slow the symptoms, the disease mutates in a few days and returns twice as strong. It even changes on its own without being forced, it's like the disease is evolving or something…how it spread though? It's…it's something in the genes…"

Kagome ran a hand over her forehead. A headache was beginning to pulse at her temples. She wouldn't give up though; she just had to think things through. She bent down, dropping the pad of paper onto the table, and grabbed her tea. Kagome held it in her hands feeling the warmth seep through the ceramic walls into her palms. She took a sip of the dark liquid and sighed softly.

"This going to be a long night…"

She picked up the pad again, her cup in the other hand. It was the only thing fighting off her headache.

"The cells in the throat prevent too much food being taken in. The ones in the stomach instigate throwing up. Would food aid in ridding the victim of the disease? The extra energy would recuperate the body enough to perhaps be able to combat the illness as is normal. Then why would the sphere-like cells also appear in the lungs? That decreases breathing, how is that helping? These cells are no where else, so far anyway."

Kagome read further, silently to herself. Her eyes widened suddenly, a thought coming to her.

"Wait...the disease isn't killing the new cells the body is trying to reproduce. The new cells are foreign…the cells the body is creating are diseased! So…wait…"

Kagome raised a palm pressing on her forehead. Anxiety was rising in her stomach, but also excitement was swelling as well.

"This thing isn't genetic meaning it's passed through the generation, but it is attacking the genes. Okay, so the disease is introduced somehow to the body. It filters up the spine through the blood. How does it get to the DNA though?"

Kagome sat down on the couch with a sigh. She was so close, she was on the verge and she knew it. What was the answer? Sesshoumaru's voice came back to her soon followed by Sango's. Kagome took a deep breath closing her eyes. She could do this, she could. She opened her eyes glancing lazily over the few magazines on her coffee table. One was a beauty magazine that was sent to her apartment by mistake since Ayame's name was on the label. Kagome would return in later, she just didn't have time right now. The second was a furniture catalog. Kagome needed new drapes and another desk for her art room. Kagome groaned, thinking of the yearly project waiting for her in the depths of the closet in there. It would have to wait; she still had a little while to finish it.

_-It probably won't be finished though…I'll carry it over into next year…this one has promise.- _

The third was Time magazine whose front article was positively electrifying.

"Maybe it's like nicotine." Kagome said while leaning her head back against the couch.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she hurled herself forward. She mumbled the lines underneath the article's heading, at least the part she needed. It was talking about new effects on nicotine and the best ways to quit or something. It was meant to snag any reader's attention and make them buy the magazine. In this case, the tactic worked too.

"Nicotine is absorbed through tissue…could Akuchi pass through the brain tissue to the DNA?"

Kagome shrugged. It was highly unlikely that the human body would let something so feral past their defenses so simply.

"Unless the body thought it was harmless…wait…so if it could get to DNA…what if it rearranged the structure? That would explain why the new cells being created were diseased…wait…no…the body isn't producing those diseased cells, but….mutated blood cells…it's a disease of impure blood."

Kagome sat back against the couch. She was suddenly tired and staring at the wall opposite her.

"The body is trying to purge itself of the foreign bodies, the red blood cells…so the victims are throwing it up, but when the body replenishes itself as a natural process, only mutated cells are created. It's a never ending cycle. Then when older blood cells end their usage and need to be replaced, mutated cells take their place."

Kagome sat forward leaning her arms on her knees.

"These can't be the only cells though…the pigment, if this disease can rearrange the structure of DNA then it is also erasing. Attacking the general strands to remove pigmentation from the body…what does this do? Pigment allows for…sunlight…UV rays…and the patient can't get the vitamins from the sun that actually makes the skin healthy. No, there's no reason for this. This loss of pigment is probably only a side effect of rearranging the DNA strands."

Maybe it wasn't though because there was one test of UV radiation. The spherical Akuchi cells had changed afterwards. Their shape was oval instead of the perfect sphere. Was this disfigurement a sign that the cells were weakened? Their structure had been visibly altered; this couldn't be just a coincidence. If the disease wished to erase pigment, the body wouldn't be able to take the UV rays. Was this the answer? UV rays, was that all it would really take? Too much radiation like that would injure the patient and do more damage than anything else. It was a lead though.

"There's still the prevalence is albinos and how the disease is introduced. It would make sense that the disease wasn't actually more prevalent in albinos, but more advanced. This birth defect is a lack of pigmentation already so it's only logical that the disease…has less work to do? This would mean that the lack of pigmentation isn't a side effect and blood cells aren't the only ones being replaced. This pigmentation though is still a marker of how far along the disease is. When the skin cells lack pigmentation completely, all cells have been replaced and are therefore all mutated. The body cannot survive…"

Kagome smiled sadly into her lap. This was true for every patient except those with the albinism because their skin was already lacking. Perhaps that was why Shi's death was so unexpected.

"The disease recoils from sunlight…we'll have to do tests to prove this. If it is a 'nocturnal' disease thriving in the dark, then we'll have to just smoke the sucker out. Though there's one thing…Akuchi is like a parasite, living off a host. Wait…" Kagome reread something she'd missed, "Ew- it thrives on mucus? So that's one reason why it enters the stomach and why the mucus layer is slowly being eliminated. Then it's also at the back of the throat because it can have access to the nasal cavity. Humans can't be the only living species that has this viral disease."

Kagome chewed on her lip absently wrinkling her nose slightly. Questions kept firing into her head and the answers were beginning to connect, not just exist as assumptions as many had been.

"However, this replacement of cells should occur faster than it does…the body rapidly replaces millions of cells a day. How can the patients live for a year or two? Maybe…the disease is being destroyed by the little sunlight that the patients do get from their healthy cells left in their skin."

Kagome sighed. She'd have to talk to Miroku tomorrow, but for tonight she was finished. Her brain couldn't take anymore. Kagome left the yellow legal pad on the couch. She stood, rubbing her eyes and headed for her bedroom. It was only ten thirty, but she was beat. How time could fly when you're not paying attention. Four hours had passed by and she had had no clue. Kagome yawned and was barely able to change before falling asleep.

…The Next Day at Hama. Corp….

"That…that is…"

Miroku sat back, wide-eyed. His mouth was trying to form the words trilling around in his head, but was failing miserably. Kagome would have normally thought it was funny, but her mind was completely set on the business at hand. Blue eyes turned to Bankotsu who sat across from her and next to Miroku in the small conference room. Jakotsu was next to her and the other two seats were left open. Folder upon folder was spilled out across the table with various documents here and there.

"There are a lot of assumptions…but if even one of them is right, mainly concerning the DNA rearrangement…we may have found somewhere to start." Bankotsu reasoned.

"We'll need to do a lot of tests to prove this and gain hard data as evidence."

Kagome nodded, this had all passed through her nimble mind already.

"I spoke with Shiori. With approval, UV radiation will be used on…" Kagome check the name Shiori had given her over the phone, "Kazuo Shiro. He's eleven years old and one of the oldest patients inflicted. That's one more thing…why is it prevalent in children?"

"It could be because their bodies are still developing…their cells are changing and reorganizing all the time due to outside influences." Miroku said, throwing in his two cents.

Bankotsu nodded, watching the two interns who had become the heart of their operation. The girl was innovative and clever, but Miroku was her logical reasoning and on his own a thoughtful observer. They made a great team for certain.

"I'll speak with Takarashi-san, but there isn't any reason why these tests shouldn't occur on time. Will you two be witnessing the testing on scene?" Bankotsu asked addressing Kagome and Miroku.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

Miroku simply sat back and nodded at Bankotsu's look that was asking for conformation of this fact. Kagome was so much more focused. She was always determined, but there was clarity to her eyes and the usual emotion was gone from her voice. She was steadfast and thinking clearly. The consequence of what should happen if they should fail seemed pushed off into the distance at this moment. Before it had always hovered in the tension of her shoulders and worry etched so easily in her features. He wondered, what could have brought this on? Whatever it was wasn't at all unwelcome. Kagome's assumptions had brought to light new questions of his own and also he may have an idea as to the cause.

"One thing…" Everyone turned towards Miroku, "Obaruka has come out with some new machinery…highly advanced and supposedly…there have been rumors that they were untested. Also, I've seen some thick, black smoke leaving their ventilation towers."

Jakotsu caught on, "Yes, its smell is horrid. There have been concerns as to its safety entering into the atmosphere, but the president ensures it isn't malevolent."

"It is Naraku...you can't trust anything he says." Bankotsu replied, sounding much like Sesshoumaru.

"They call it miasma…" Everyone turned to Kagome, "I looked into online this morning. Anyway, it's right alongside carbon monoxide. There's no evidence to prove it's poisonous, but its elemental makeup is strangely similar. It shouldn't exist…but if I'm following right, Miroku, then its possible this could be a cause to Akuchi, but it would have to have changed while in the atmosphere. If this smoke acts like nicotine, it could seep into the blood after being drawn into the lungs."

"There's no reason we can't look into it. It's a lead and that's all we really have to go on, but this has to stay quiet. Otherwise Naraku is going to start covering up any mess he may have left behind. Still these are all circumstantial claims, we'll need more than that." Bankotsu said.

The company present nodded and soon the conference was emptied. Kagome hefted the load of folders onto her desk. She worked on straightening them and along with Miroku's help they got them to fit back into the filing cabinet, which was then locked.

"Miroku…" Kagome never finished her sentence.

"Kagome, I think you've done it." Miroku said with triumphant excitement lighting his eyes.

"Maybe, but not without your help." Kagome smiled softly.

"Come on, let's go out for lunch."

"Okay…I want oden!"

Miroku chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was normal again, but she seemed so different than she was a week ago. It wasn't the Naraku thing, so what could it be?

…A lot of dialogue in this one. I hope no one is confused about the disease. I didn't want Kagome to think of it all in a straight line, so I wrote her thoughts jumbled and somewhat contradicting. Oh and I'm going away again for the 4th of July so you won't hear from me for like a week and a half, but I'll be back! Safe journey to anyone else leaving for vacation!...


	73. Mad Makeup

…Yeah um never mind...

He walked slowly down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. The heels of his Vans scuffed the sidewalk. The sound was swallowed within the bustle of the city. The bottoms of his pants were wet up past his ankles. The khaki edges frayed in some places bunched up since they were a little too long and hung over his shoes. Miroku's shirt was fitted through the shoulders, but loose descending towards his hips making his slimness obvious. However it was all lost beneath the sweat shirt he had over top. It wasn't very long, falling just below his brown leather belt, but it was roomy in the middle. His hair was damp, but not soaked.

The rain he was suddenly caught in was light, drizzle really, but the once overcast sky had turned black in its anger. Miroku was certain that he had, but a mere few moments before the sky opened up into a full out downpour. Not that he really minded. There was something inevitably comforting about rain. There was the pitter patter, so unlike that of the feet of children, and this time the temperature was tepid; switching from warm to cool intermittently and without warning. It was pleasant and smelled fresh. The grass that could be found up ahead, in the approaching park, smelled of dew and moist soil.

The epidemic tests had been issued and the results were much more accurate than they had hoped for. With advanced genetics on their sides and the most recent developments in that field, their team was hailed a great victory. Kagome's theory on the mutation on the genes was right on target and the loss of pigmentation was an effect of deformation of the body's melanin. This was the pigment that allowed the body to filter in sunlight through the skin. The body can't accept UV rays and severe sunburns occur, but many of the victims avoided sunlight because it practically blinded them. Their optical cells lost their melanin content as well. So the delicate retina actually prevented much greater damage to the kids by making them skittish. Melanoma could have developed within a few weeks otherwise.

Miroku crossed through the wooded tree line quickly. The overhanging branches offered brief shelter from the gentle onslaught. This was a wet spring alright. He paused on the edge of the trees. His breathing remained even as he jetted from his temporary cover to the one place where he could find warm refuge from the chill that had risen in the air over the past couple of minutes.

The trip was short and soon he was waiting at the door, already having knocked. He heard a call from within and Miroku tipped his head to the side. Was he expected?

…With Rin…

"He had to work late today and as you know…Thursdays I play go."

"Okay, Kaede-baa-san."

Rin looked down and bit her cheek. It seemed she would have another quiet night alone. Her adoptive father was always busy, but it wasn't like he ignored her. Not at all- he would save special days for them to be together the entire time. He rarely ever broke these promises either, except once or twice. Recently though, with this epidemic, he'd been spending a lot of his time at the office. Rin wasn't selfish, but honestly, she missed her father. He may appear cold and distant to others, but he was a silent angel to her. One who swept down and lifted her into his arms carrying her away from that dark alley as well as a dark past.

He didn't ask questions or pry into her past either. Sesshoumaru offered clothes, food, and eventually more than Rin ever thought she deserved. Love wasn't something she expected in this ugly world for she was a disgusting child and had earned that life on the street. At least that was what her caretaker had said when she was thrown out into it. The sickly old woman with a bent over frame and a smoker's cough wasn't exactly the most loving person.

Rin had to keep house and being one of the older children orphans left at the broken down tavern, she had to watch over the others. 'Keep them in line' that was what the old crone would say. Then whenever they disobeyed Rin was punished instead, which she would take over and over if only to spare the younger babes; some were no older than one, most two, but she was just over three. Rin knew, even then, that she was smarter than most kids. Her very nature was appalled and tormented by what she saw everyday, but there was nothing she could do about it. That was why Sesshoumaru seemed more like a dream.

The tavern had three floors. One was a basement, a cellar for the beer and wine. The next up was the actual tavern. The one above it was supposedly for lodgings, but Rin soon learned that most wouldn't be used for more than a few hours at a time and that a particular one belonged to each of the waitresses working in the bar. They went on breaks and chatted with men in their rooms, but Rin knew what really went on. They didn't need to say it and she wasn't stupid. Half of those waitresses had been orphans just like her that the old woman had taken in and raised. It was that day that Rin discovered why the orphans were, for the most part, all females. There were two older boys, in their teens, but they were mainly for manual labor and carried kegs from the cellar.

Sesshoumaru took her home and for a moment Rin was afraid that he would be like the men who entered the waitresses' rooms, but all he did was offer her some ramen. He didn't say much, just sat across from her. For once, there was silence and it wasn't unbearable. Sesshoumaru's silent nature was just one more thing they had in common. The fateful day he said he was going to legally adopt her, Rin had felt complete happiness. She was now his; Rin was Sesshoumaru's daughter. Rin had a family, a small one, but it wasn't empty.

Rin thought she would never need anyone else, but then she was saved once again by an angel. This one though had soft ocean eyes and beauty to match her father's. Rin thought she was dreaming, but she closed her eyes and opened them again to find herself in the woman's embrace feeling her tears fall into her pony-tailed hair. However those peculiarly blue eyes were determined and Rin found safety in those pools that was not unlike that which she felt with her father.

Rin was about to walk away, her memories enough to tide her over until her guardian angel returned home. Kaede dropped a hand onto Rin's shoulder, startling her slightly. Kaede had watched the flickering emotions pass over the girl's features. The child was so like Kagome at times that it was frightening because the two were even similar in attitude. They both were warm and caring for others, almost to the point where their own is forgotten. Also that naïve happiness that beamed from within them that drew other people to them. That was Kagome's true attraction and soon, when Rin opened up a little more, it would be hers as well. Rin wasn't as trusting, but that was in direct cause and effect link up to how her first few years were spent on this earth.

"However, I have found a replacement."

Rin nearly flinched at those words. Her thoughts running wild scanning for possibilities of who her father would let baby sit her other than the elder lady she now considered a grandmother, or at least as close to a grandmother as Rin could have. She knew nothing of her real biological family after all, not that she cared to know anymore.

Very few candidates came to mind, but before Rin could clarify this remark there was a knock at the door. It was almost in slow motion. Kaede walked over, unlocked the door, and opened it too slowly. Rin wanted to throw it open and see the face she hoped, that she knew would most likely be on the other side. Chocolate brown orbs widened first and then narrowed with glee when her guess became fact.

"Kagome-chan!"

The woman smiled down and opened her arms expectantly. There had been more than one instance where this opportunity was gifted to Rin. Often she would simply take Kagome's hand instead. There was certain vulnerability in hugging. You trusted the other completely not to overtake you when your guard was down. It was so easy to hurt someone when they offer their body so openly and willingly. Before Rin had been cautious, but the reminders of her past and the loneliness creeping over her heart made her step forward. In a blur of movement, Rin found her strides increasing in speed and in a split second she had closed the distance. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck as she was lifted off the ground. Rin closed her eyes feeling Kagome smile into her hair.

_-Like otou-san.- _

…With Shippou…

Shippou sat at his desk one knee pulled up on the edge and the other stretched out in front of him. He slouched in his chair and pursed his lips. He sniffled lightly too, still feeling the aftereffects of his cold. The thing just wouldn't go away. His chest still felt achy. Shippou could picture a spider-like cartoon clinging to his lungs and laughing. In his mental picture, the spider had lime green antennae and was wearing purple boots. No wonder he was laughing. Shippou grumbled to himself, well he more around groaned while attempting to say 'baka' at himself.

Shippou sighed. He really did get the stupidest ideas when he was bored. Kagome said she was going to baby sit Rin and had welcomed him along, but he declined saying he had work to do. He did too, but as soon as Shippou sat down to do it, his mind would wander and his concentration went out the door. If that wasn't enough the newest recruit into the shelter was stealing into his thoughts as well. Kishimoto Satsuki was a year his senior and went to Seikio's rival school The Shiko Academy.

Satsuki's older brother had just died leaving her alone. He was twenty three and had, at the time since their parents had both passed away early, been taking care of her. So, she was brought here. It wasn't like the normal orphanage; you actually paid a little rent to stay. Shippou, though, didn't pay anything because of this mysterious 'benefactor' of his. He always had the sinking suspicion that it was just Kagome, but the woman was never a good liar, in any instance. Even Kagome had seemed confused when he told her of this. Shippou hadn't known that he even had a benefactor at first, but then he got a letter from this secret person. It was definitely not Kagome, too formal and very masculine in the way they formed their sentences.

Shippou swiveled in his seat when someone knocked on his door. A letter was slipped under the door. Shippou waited until the soft footsteps walked away. It was Satsuki. Everyone had a chore, a job, when they lived here. Shippou had to replace the toiletries in the bathroom and Satsuki had to deliver any mail.

Shippou smiled lightly, thinking of her again. Satsuki wasn't too shy or too loud like Souten, the one who always wants to borrow his homework. Everything was a competition, but all around Souten wasn't so bad. Satsuki, though, was completely different. She was nice to talk to and they had been fast friends, but Shippou still had so many things he wanted to ask her. Maybe they could play twenty questions later, if they ever got the chance that is.

Shippou picked the envelope and immediately recognized it. The paper was thick and expensive, but the package was altogether pretty normal looking. Last time, he received a letter like this there was a bulge from the Seikio ID card, with his name on it, slipped inside. The pin had made the card rather thick and the enveloped looked rather suspicious. Shippou was certainly glad he opened it though because that began his grand beginning at Seikio Prep.

Shippou opened the letter messily. The edges of the now torn top were jagged and even some of the actual envelope was ripped. Shippou just grinned. He was never very adept at opening envelopes for some reason he'd never grasped. It seemed so simple too.

The front was blank, except for his name and address. It was personally delivered since there was no stamp and no return address. His benefactor was definitely persistent in keeping his identity secret. Why though, what could this person be hiding? What reason?

Shippou skimmed the letter and his green eyes grew wide. Apparently his questions might be answered after all. His benefactor was arranging for him to meet them for a conference.

"What…?"

This conference what-cha-ma-call-it was to discuss summer plans or something. Shippou frowned.

_-Discuss my summer plans?-_

He already sent in an application for an abroad studying learning program. This program was basically an opportunity to travel abroad, escorted of course and work with other students attending prep schools associated with Seikio all over the world. Shippou wanted to go to France and he was so excited to even be eligible, but now he might have to retract his essay and everything. Shippou sat back, saddened.

The letter went on to say that he would be staying at a summer villa for the entire time except when he would be traveling to fulfill his duties. Of course there wasn't any explanation on what exactly he would be doing, but the whole thing was starting to sound very apprehensive. The situation was definitely making him uneasy especially with how things were nowadays. Nothing came free and nothing came simple.

"I'll just show it to Kagome later."

…With Kikyo…

"Inuyasha, I have to talk to you."

Inuyasha turned from his seat on the couch. He glanced across the living room to see the love of his life perched on the edge of the love seat, fidgeting. Inuyasha raised his eye brows and Kikyo averted her eyes, also uncommon. Usually she wasn't so stoic and stern around him as he was around everyone else. He knew she felt she had to as the eldest daughter and heir to the Hamasaki fortune. Inuyasha never understood her in that respect. Kikyo felt she had to be perfect, but she was human too, right?

Inuyasha scooted around to the other end of the couch to be nearer to his fiancée. He nodded to her and made it a point to keep her gaze, which was hard. Her fidgeting increased and the silence reigned. That is until the proverbial dam broke. Kikyo words were quick and her tone uneven. Emotion struck her voice and made her shoulders quake, but Inuyasha noticed the serious gleam in her eyes. This was something she had to say, maybe this would explain her distance as of late.

"It was my fault…I don't know what I was thinking. It all happened so fast…" Kikyo swallowed hard.

This was so hard, so hard, but it had to be done. She couldn't live this way. Damn it all, she wasn't like Sesshoumaru. How that man kept everything inside and always appeared calm was beyond her. Maybe that was just how he was, but this was all just a fake façade to her, one that was crumbling fast.

Inuyasha frowned and attempted to get near her, but Kikyo pushed him away.

"No…don't…I can't…"

Kikyo clasped her hands tightly together in her lap.

"I came back from Europe…I left you for my family, I realize how stupid it was now, but I thought I needed to marry someone more business-oriented. So I left and I was unhappy."

Kikyo closed her eyes. Her chest hurt. It was hard to breathe. It may be a panic attack or it might be the fact that she might lose her only love because of what she was going to say, had to say.

"I saw you and Kagome together…and I know now that I was jealous, but I was…hurt…and angry. I…I feel so ashamed to be telling you this, but I have to."

Inuyasha felt very out of the loop in that moment. He knew Kikyo knew that Kagome and he had dated, but she actually saw them? Normally Inuyasha wasn't one to show his weaker side of emotions mainly because growing up with them made him a red-painted target for Sesshoumaru's more sarcastic side.

_-Cynical bastard he used to be, damn- he still is, though his kid did soften his tart up a tad.-_

Inuyasha shook his head with a frown. Did he just say tart? Today was certainly a strange day especially since the light drizzle had opened up, but the sun was still shining away into tomorrow.

"Inuyasha-" Kikyo paused.

Her insides turned to mush. All etiquette left her and she sat back fully into her seat leaning back. Her bangs hung down into her face and she could practically feel the grit of her dirty sins lather her skin.

"I wanted revenge, I went to Naraku. He said he'd deal with Kagome, get her out of the picture so that you would be all mine…but I didn't think he'd hurt her or kidnap her." She looked up hastily, dying the moment she did. "I didn't know they had a past. I thought he'd do the same as he did with all the other girls."

"Which is what Kikyo?" Kikyo, for the first time in her life, flinched at the tone in her lover's voice, "Tell me, I want to know."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. His voice was harsh and nearly cruel as he bit out the words. His understanding was hopping the next train out of town and even though he could see she was regretting everything, Inuyasha was very close to raising his hand from the armrest. His fingers spread around it and his knuckles turned white with the sheer pressure he was using to restrain the primal want to smack the once pride woman cowering in her seat across from him. He'd heard from Miroku, a highly connected intern at his brother's company, about Kagome's absence. Everyone was so worried and here was the cause sitting white-faced right in front of him.

"I-I…"Kikyo shuddered; she was seriously frightened at this new side to Inuyasha, "I helped him even though I knew it wasn't right. I felt so foolish because I always held your heart. Naraku said I owed him and forced me to..." Kikyo took a deep breath and continued calmly, "sleep with him, several times."

Inuyasha's rage burned anew. His chivalrous side or at least little of it still existed, ached to scrape Naraku off the pavement into a matchbox for forcing a woman to his bed with threats. His pride though wanted to make Kikyo pay for what she did, but also rip away those memories of ever being with Naraku. The point was why she was bringing this up now. Kikyo's words were a paradox of remorse and disgust, but wholly aimed towards herself. She was telling him because her guilt was withering her resolve. Inuyasha straightened his shoulders, but remained where he was.

"I dropped a mug next to Kagome's calling card hoping to draw attention to it, but that isn't important. Inuyasha…"

"What threat did Naraku use against you?" At her blank look, "To get you to sleep with him."

Kikyo faltered, but lifted a hand to rub her forehead slightly. Her head was pounding almost as fast as her heart, or maybe that was just her heart beat reverberating, who knew?

"He said he would tell you and my father…what a disappointment I am. I was ruled by my emotions and made a grave mistake. I hurt someone I barely knew! I was jealous and vindictive…"

"And human." Inuyasha all, but growled.

"Well…of course…" Kikyo trailed off, not sure what exactly she should respond with.

"For supposedly being so much smarter than me, you are an awful dunce at times, you know that!"

Kikyo blinked.

"God Kikyo! That's human nature! Jealously, anger…but that doesn't just excuse what you did. There are so many reactions to those emotions and let's just say you chose the number one worst action to take!"

Inuyasha was shouting now. This wasn't unlike him, but there was anger and frustration in his eyes that was very real. The look she was getting was no cover for something softer he was trying to hide. Inuyasha was ticked and Kikyo found herself where she felt she deserved to be.

"Why? Why are you fucking telling me this- now! Of all times why not sooner when it was useful? Is this all to relieve your guilt?"

Part of her wanted him to hit her just so there was some physical evidence of her shame. Another side wanted to find Kagome with some way to make it up to her and yet another side wanted to just go cry. Kikyo was brought up well though and wallowing was out of the question. She stood from her chair, stumbling a bit; her knees were like jelly from witnessing Inuyasha's pure rage unleashed.

"I don't think I can ever make up for what I've done…but you know the truth now. I'm not perfect and I am…only human and as such I will try my best to repent. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

Kikyo finished with more of an even tone that she had expected. Inuyasha licked his upper lip. Skeptical wasn't enough to describe the depth of the expression on his face.

"You'll understand if I never want to see you again? Come on Kikyo, this isn't junior high. That's not how it works, okay. I fucking love you, I love you, you hear me? Nothing you do will change that, that's why love is such a fucking pain in the ass. It isn't all giggles and holding hands…" Inuyasha made a disgusted face because that was his most hated part of the dating game, "It's yelling and conflict, but you get through it! Don't be so naïve...so you aren't perfect, so what? You don't think I loved you because you were 'Mrs. Right' did you?"

Kikyo just sat there stunned. He was showing a lot of insight. How did she miss this before? Kikyo knew Inuyasha had his moments of intelligence, but wait- did he just say he loved her? Kikyo's mouth dropped open, her confusion building.

"I love you because of everything that isn't right. It sets you apart. Like the fact that one leg is slightly longer than other or underneath your belly button there's a little extra fat."

Kikyo scowled at that part.

"Inuyasha you don't get it-"

"No Kikyo- you don't." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, "I can't look at you right now though…I need some time…" He put a hand between them walking back towards the door, "Apart. I would go talk to your father."

Inuyasha didn't smile or kiss her as he normally would before leaving. Then again she did just tell him she slept with another man, intentionally hurt a stranger for selfish reasons, and split open all the negativities of her soul for him to see. Kikyo buried her head in her hands. The tears fell unbidden and unnoticed. However there wasn't any self-pity in her soul only pensive considerations on how to approach the poor woman, the pure soul, she could have very well assisted in tainting.

…Um so this was to catch up with most of the main characters. I'm working on tying up all these loose ends. I'm still not certain about Rin's past, but I thought it worked alright. Oh- this last part with Kikyo- any suggestions? I was really winging it, just writing what first came to my head so I realize Kikyo was probably OOC, but I figure if she was still alive in the anime she might have a remorseful side. Well let me know...


	74. Caught In A Corner

…So not motivated to write this right now, but I did manage to get it out…

"Hey there kiddo! Happy to see me?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically with an arm reaching out to wave goodbye to Kaede. The elder woman put on her coat and a shawl over her head. It was a gauzy white, not exactly see-through and was to prevent the wind from disrupting Kaede's graying hair. It was long and usually just left down in a pony tail, but tonight it was pulled back into a tight bun above the base of her neck by a few inches. It made Kaede look years younger and Kagome smiled lightly. It looked like Kaede was going out on a date, not to a go parlor, but it wasn't any of her concern. Even the curious matchmaker part of her was itching to follow this vein of thought; Kagome resisted and closed the door behind the woman after bidding her a good night.

"Your dad caught me as I was leaving work. His arms were full of a stack of folders this high!"

Kagome's hands stretched from her waist to a foot above her head. Sesshoumaru had been carrying an arm full, but where she had exaggerated he'd only had maybe twenty or so. Kagome placed her hands on her hips. She had put Rin down minutes ago back on her feet on top of the couch. Rin gripped the back of the couch and laughed quietly. Or maybe it was at the pained expression on Kagome's face that was supposed to reflect Sesshoumaru's at carrying such a heavy load.

"Hungry?" At her nod Kagome continued, "Well then we better get started."

"We're going to cook together?"

"Uh huh! If that's okay with you, of course…?"

"Yes! Rin would very much like that Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled. The girl seemed to slip when she wasn't constantly thinking about what she was going to say. In this case, her emotions stopped her mental processes and she blurted it out. Kagome smiled, emotions did some wonderful and terrible things. They set Rin free and chained her down. It was funny, so Kagome laughed while Rin trotted little circles around her. Kagome slowly meandered into the kitchen, her progress much burdened by Rin's movement around her, not that she minded. Kagome smiled and stopped waiting for her chance. With sparkling eyes she leapt into action grabbing Rin around the waist, careful not to hold her too tightly and hurt her. Kagome sat her down on one of the counter tops, near the dish washer.

Kagome pursed her lips, walking over to the fridge. Opener the door she found it wasn't exactly full. There were some snacks obviously stocked for Rin. In the freezer, the compartment to the left of the refrigerator was some salmon on ice.

Kagome called over her shoulder, "Was this salmon for anything special?"

"Leftovers."

Kagome glanced back and Rin was swinging her legs side to side. Her head bopped to the music playing in her head and really- it was adorable. Rin's hair was down for once and a pale blue bandana trapped her bangs back. A few hairs, though, crept from underneath and stuck up in the air. There were white daisies with yellow centers on the cloth that seemed to be evidence of Rin's love for flowers.

"Mind having it again?"

"Nope! It was good."

Kagome shrugged and pulled it out. It was frozen, naturally, and would a few hours to thaw if left as it was. Kagome stuck the salmon block in the sink and washed her hands. She sighed drying her hands on a nearby rag. She bent down to where she now suspected the pots and pans to be located. Of course they weren't. Rin giggled at her growl, which dissolved her anger. Kagome stood up and after a smile that clearly held her plea; Rin pointed one cabinet to the left, towards the sink. Kagome nodded.

_-Always the last place I check…- _

Kagome grabbed a soup pot and filled it with hot water. She dropped the fish into it, trying not to splash herself, and held it under the water's surface for a few seconds.

"This will thaw faster this way, but we'll have to keep changing the water to make sure it stays hot, okay?"

"Okay!"

"You won't let me forget will you?"

Rin shook her head rigorously back and forth.

"Of course not Kagome-chan."

Kagome was almost concerned her head might just pop off with how much force there was in the action. Rin certainly felt responsibility was important and it was no wonder considering the person she was living with. Kagome laughed lightly picking up the kid from the counter and settling her on one hip. It wasn't a bad thing at all either. Shippou was, but that had to be just his nature. There was no way he developed it from her example. Kagome smiled, remembering all the things she'd forgotten over the past couple of days. In the moment, it always frustrated her, but after the fact it really was funny. Shippou always liked watching her run away like a crazy woman looking for stuff or standing there with one hand on her forehead trying desperately to remember what she'd forgotten to remember.

"Want to play a game Rin-chan?"

Kagome set Rin down on the couch again and the girl immediately plopped down. When Kagome sat as well Rin took her hand. Rin was holding her hand loosely, just looking at it.

"Which one Kagome-chan?"

Kagome watched the child before squeezing her hand in what she hoped would be a reassuring gesture. Rin peeked up through her bangs hesitantly. Seconds later a beaming grin stole her features and she held onto Kagome's hand with both of her smaller ones. Kagome's heart clenched. Why did Rin always feel like contact was above her? Her childhood must have been awful. At one time, from Shippou, she knew that Rin didn't speak at all. Rin wasn't one to ask for anything or even come close to being an actual burden. It was like she expected it all to fall out from underneath her and Kagome though sadly, maybe it always did.

Kagome shook her head and lifted Rin's hand placing a quick kiss on the back of one. Rin gasped and her eyes grew large with shock. Kagome smiled softly, her eyes lightening in color slightly.

"It's okay Rin-chan…its okay." Kagome spoke gently, quietly.

Rin's eyes began to water and she was about to shrink away when Kagome held tightly onto her hand. She did not pull Rin towards her in an aggressive gesture nor let the girl pull away. Instead Kagome left her lap open and allowed Rin to crawl on her own into Kagome's embrace. Once she was there though Kagome enveloped her and tucked Rin's head under her chin. Rin gripped a lock of her hair that fell over one shoulder. Kagome could only wonder at the reason to why she had come so easily into her arms at the door. Did she feel that she had overstepped her bounds before and was now staying at a distance? Rin had appeared very melancholy then probably from Sesshoumaru not coming home.

_-Stupid Sesshoumaru…you have responsibilities higher than work you know…Oh I am so going to tell him that!- _

Kagome sighed and thought of a game they could play. Kagome was the master creator of all stupid games. She could come up with anything in just a few moments with a full set of rules. After many long car rides to relatives houses' and with Souta crammed in the back seat with her this skill had become quite handy. It was also necessary to keep the little brat quiet. Kagome thought fondly of her little brother now turned teenager. He had a girlfriend as her mother had told her in the latest update about what was going on back home. Kagome would have to go back and tease him the way he did with her, making kiss noises, etc.

"It's called this or that. I play it with Shippou often on the train."

Rin pulled back, her eyes sparkling.

"He told me about that! We've played it before at the playground with Kohaku too!"

"You have?" Kagome said somewhat surprised.

"Yes, Shippou said it was a good one."

Kagome smiled languidly then tipped her head to the side. Shippou was such a sweet boy, she sometimes forgot among everything else. Kagome had just been shocked that one of her stupid games was good enough to spread around. Though Shippou probably thought all of them were awesome, using his phrase.

"Can I start?" Rin asked excitedly, bouncing in her lap.

"Sure."

"Scuba diving without a mask or rock climbing without any ropes?"

"Rin-chan! Quite the adventurous I see…"

Rin smiled, but it was merely a tilting up of her lips.

"Um…scuba diving…I've always liked doing that."

"You've gone scuba diving?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Twice- I've gone once with my family, but I was really young and the other time was with my friends, right after I entered college." Kagome closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her briefly.

"Was it fun?"

"Definitely, I love fish."

"Me too!" Rin exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing you would choose scuba diving too then?"

"Yes Kagome-chan!"

"Hey, maybe we could go one day."

Rin paused, "Really? You would take me Kagome-chan?" She asked quietly.

"Of course! We'll drag Sesshoumaru along too!"

Rin smiled then gasped remembering something.

"Kagome-chan, it's your turn!"

"Okay…let's see…would you prefer living with an orangutan or a gypsy?"

Rin laughed, "Can you imagine Sesshoumaru-san living with an orangutan?"

Kagome thought about it and chortled immediately. In her over imaginative mind, Kagome had just pictured Sesshoumaru sitting at the breakfast table while a monkey wearing an apron that said 'kiss the chef' swung around the eves of the kitchen serving him breakfast.

…With Sesshoumaru…

He sat at his desk, the lights still on in his office, but everyone else had gone. The hallways outside his closed door were dark and empty. The custodians had already finished up and gone home for the evening. So there wasn't a soul that could witness Sesshoumaru's grinning lips or the dark, triumphant chuckle falling from them.

Sesshoumaru sat back from hovering over his desk. His sadistic side found too much pleasure in this. It was kind of sad, but Naraku's ruin was seemingly hilarious. Sesshoumaru felt very proud of himself and Kagome for her intuitive theories. Kanna had been more than willing to look into it too. Most of the documents regarding the substance known as miasma and its effects had been destroyed, except for one. The very one he held within his grasp was enough to incriminate Naraku into a position not even he could weasel out of. This went beyond the local authorities that were his lap dogs. This information went beyond Japan, it concerned the world. Naraku was contaminating the atmosphere at such a rate that the entire world would be furious. Naraku was in deep shit and Sesshoumaru could only chuckle again. Sesshoumaru could only imagine the Americans indignation and for god's sake- the environmentalists!

One hand pushed the bangs from his forehead and covered his eyes. It was too much.

Sesshoumaru had received the report on the epidemic from Bankotsu three days ago. It was speckled with assumptions, but not outrageous ones. Sesshoumaru had approved testing, first on Shi's brain tissue then a careful observation of one living patient to try and find similarities between the two. The results claimed that Kagome wasn't very far off base on most of her theories.

Shortly after, Sesshoumaru had called Kanna into his office. It seems that Naraku knew Kanna had helped Rin escape, but as usual was waiting for this fact to become an opportune moment for him. So the woman was under surveillance all the time, except when she went into Naraku's building. It was redundant to watch her when Naraku would do so. Kanna just had to be careful of the many security cameras, but otherwise she was home free.

In the end, her stealth had come through. Naraku would realize the file's absence, if he hadn't already, which was why Sesshoumaru was leaving for the courthouse at this very moment. His lawyer was to meet him there as he just called the man halfway through eating dinner. Sesshoumaru wasn't an impatient man nor would he be one to take the father away from his family meal with his family so they were to meet in an hour. Besides he was in too good a mood to argue or demand.

It was six thirty now, but he didn't have far to go. There was a lot of traffic, but it was letting off a bit. Sesshoumaru pushed the file into his briefcase and set out for the parking lot. He wasn't paranoid, but he kept an active look out just in case Naraku had noticed the file was missing. Nothing would steal this away from him, Sesshoumaru's hand clenched on the handle of his briefcase. A dozen paling faces came to his mind and he sighed finally feeling the effect of Kagome wash over him. That woman would be the death of him, but not his clear head when it came to business.

…With Miroku…

He opened the door slowly feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He walked into the apartment and felt his stomach jolt. His eyes widened and his mouth watered. The most delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. His eyelids dropped and his stomach growled hungrily. A dark head poked out and violet met laughing brown eyes.

"Hungry?" Sango asked innocently.

Miroku appeared slightly miffed so she walked out and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I hope you are because I made it for you…"

Miroku's eyes lighted up and Sango laughed out loud this time.

"What is it?" He asked, her laughter warming his disposition despite her earlier teasing.

"Well…there's marinated pork tenderloin, grilled onions and mushrooms, grilled flounder with lemon, and potatoes. Plus I have a special dessert for you…" Her voice darkened at the last sentence.

Miroku shuddered. He was affected very easily by women, but none as much as Sango. He was wrapped around her little pinky and he didn't mind it in the least. A scary thought for an eligible bachelor such as himself, but that food smelled so good. Pork and Sango's firm rear would be his ruin for sure, but what a lovely disaster it would be.

…With Naraku…

He swiveled in his chair smirking for all he was worth. Kanna had been more than helpful. She so gullibly took the file folder from his safe not even thinking about how it was too easy. That information was planted there on purpose so that the little traitor would deliver it into Takarashi's hands. No doubt the man would be going to the courthouse this very night. No reason to stop him.

Naraku chuckled and slid a hand lazily over the folder's cover. He glanced at the clock whose numbers stared vacantly back at him. It was seven thirty and soon he would go home to meet his latest attraction. She was particularly feisty, much like Kagome.

Long fingers opened the manila cover and triumphant red eyes skimmed over the contents. Very slowly the information sunk in and anger replaced the arrogance. His mouth tightened.

"That…bitch…"

This wasn't the folder he'd planted. Kanna had discovered the original documents in the floor safe taking the original then she replaced it with the copy from the safe behind the painting hanging in his office. Kanna was too intelligent for her own good. The floor safe was effortlessly accessible either. It was placed half under the wall between his office and the head of security next door. The man never left his office. Suikotsu was constantly watching the company's cameras. The lock is a finger code, on Naraku's side of the wall, and if the wrong code is in place the safe automatically locks down for a complete six hours. Not even Suikotsu knew the code, so how? Suikotsu could have aided her in opening up the wall. The wall had a cut out three feet wide by two in height. Steel replaced the dry wall in those parameters, but there was an inch of drywall fitted firmly against the steel on both sides.

Inside the wall was hollow and the steel, when accessed, simple rose up higher into the wall. It took some work to pull the drywall out though. The key pad to access this door was on Suikotsu's side and was a simple panel that opened asking for a password. Normally Suikotsu opened the steel covering over the safe, working open the drywall with ease after years of practice while Naraku did as well. Then Naraku punched in the code for the safe while Suikotsu entered his password. It was a dual effort. The safe expanded the steel covering by three inches each way. The finger code sat right up against the wall so that the bulge under the carpet of his office went unnoticed. Naraku, up until now, hadn't doubted Suikotsu's loyalty, but then that didn't mean he trusted the man. He trusted no one.

Naraku gritted his teeth. Kanna was intelligent, but his code was random. It had nothing to do with anything about himself or anyone he knew. It was just a composition of four numbers. The possibility of getting it right on the first try was impossible. Naraku didn't write it down either, so how? Naraku sulked; it had to have been a code cracker. This was a thief's device that downloaded the safe's code by hacking into its programs. As he was thinking this however, an instance came to his mind. Kikyo had walked in on him one day just after he had opened the safe. She seemed disinterested, but Naraku had known better. Could she have seen his code even though the door was shut as well as the blinds?

Naraku narrowed his eyes. There were three people on his list right now. His fist clenched.

"God feel pity on you…"

Naraku left and locked his office. His mind was awhirl with ideas and plans. There was vengeance to be had and blood to run. On his handsome face a grinch-like smile spread his lips and a malicious chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. It was well known that when in a corner, an animal will show its teeth. He had been quiet for too long. There wasn't much time to lose now.

…Um…Yeah…So I updated quickly because I've been lazy about them for awhile. Oi- you have my apologies dear readers…


	75. The Simple Things

Inuyasha covered his face with his hands. He had stormed out of their apartment and collapsed on the train's plastic bench out of steam. There was a resonating ding throughout the cabin calling for any last takers on getting off before it jolted into motion. Inuyasha didn't know where to go after leaving Kikyo in the living room. She hadn't called after him and he was kind of glad. Inuyasha had no clue what he would have done, maybe he would have stayed and that certainly would have only made things worse. His temper was well known and probably would have gotten the better of him, not for the first time either. He'd say things he didn't mean and some he meant all too well then feel guilty for them later. Kikyo wasn't one to rationalize her own personal guilt onto another, but it would only serve to make Inuyasha feel like shit for his words to hit close to home.

He did love her and having her so uncomfortable in front of him was hard. He didn't want her to be upset or guilty, but she had selfishly condemned Kagome to what could have been a painful experience. Jealousy and selfishness wasn't a crime, but that wasn't how Kikyo saw it, only could understand. It was probably similar to Sesshoumaru as a child. His half-brother never made a mistake and everyone knew it. He was the perfect son, the perfect heir. Inuyasha, for one, was glad he wasn't the first born because then he might feel obligated to act well-mannered and not himself. Was that it? Did Kikyo want to appear perfect so that her father, and probably him, would love her? Or was it just a pride thing? Whatever it was, Kikyo had pushed beyond logical understanding and too deep into the realm of emotional reign. She hadn't been thinking, but Naraku had forced her with blackmail after she started having doubts. Kikyo wasn't a bad person, but misguided.

Inuyasha frowned. That didn't sound right, but he couldn't think of a better way to put it either. He glanced out the window. It was dark out, night had fallen without his notice and the city lights were far behind him now. Kikyo was in their apartment and he wasn't going to Sesshoumaru's or his father's. No peace of mind would be found there, only questions. The only place left where peace could rebuild his sanity, and frayed nerves, was this cabin he'd purchased with his inheritance money. It sat on a hundred acre piece of property in the foothills of a nearby mountain ridge. There was a natural lake nearby and the scenery was filled with white-capped peaks.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat, leaning his head back against the glass. Fields were passing quickly. This place had certainly changed in the past few years. The last time he'd come here was with Kagome when they had dated just over a year ago. A year ago he'd had to change lines at least twice to come even close to where he wanted to go. Then either walk or catch a lift from someone, but a lot could happen in three hundred and sixty-five days. A major train line went from Tokyo all the way out. Then he'd switch once onto a local train that went right into town. From there it was a few miles to his property.

Inuyasha sighed, Kikyo's eyes filling his mind. Sometimes love really was not worth the trouble it always caused. Inuyasha knew he loved Kikyo though because even now he wanted to see her. After everything was said and done, he wanted to here her voice. Love wasn't holding hands walking through the park or kissing in the rain. It was being dragged through the mud, but still somehow feeling like you're floating on air. How this was at all possible, he didn't know and hell if he ever would. Humans weren't supposed to know. It was the cosmic joke. The gods above them watching all the thousands of couples flounder about not sure what to do or those single people who don't know where to turn.

Inuyasha stood grabbing hold of the nearby rail. The train lurched forward, then back and finally to a full stop. He let go of his hand hold and exited the car. Inuyasha turned back and waited for the ding before the doors shut. The train was like a quick moving snake curving back out of the underground terminal continuing on throughout of Japan. Inuyasha licked his lips and wished he'd at least packed some clothes to bring with him. Of course he had some at his cabin, but they'd all have to be washed first otherwise he'd smell delightfully like cedar and mothballs.

Inuyasha approached the nearest ticket booth. In Tokyo there were machines to put in your money and then punch in for the ticket you wanted. Here in the country though, things weren't so technology based. The man behind the glass, no doubt bullet proof, was half asleep. Inuyasha scoffed through his nose, an airy sound, not like anyone would actually want to be in such a run-down place nonetheless rob it. Inuyasha tapped the glass and watched, bored as the man came back to the here and now.

"Yes sir?" He said, with clearly an American accent.

"The Blue two." Inuyasha said simply.

The man rummaged around the short space of desk he had in front of him before hopping on his obviously uncomfortable stool with a groan. He kneeled down and disappeared below. A soft 'ah hah' followed by a loud thud and jerk of the counter, the man resurfaced rubbing the back of his noggin. A new supply of tickets rested in the pudgy palm in his hand. The mousy ticket agent, with his light brown hair and overgrown whiskers, pulled one out from underneath the rubber band and punched out the day of the week and time it was on the ticket. He left everything blank except for the destination to which was reserved for the conductor. Inuyasha slipped a bill out of his wallet sliding it down into the metal dip. The mouse man pushed his change into it and Inuyasha grabbed it scarping his hand a little on the edge of the Plexiglas barrier.

Inuyasha walked away shoving the change into the front pocket of his worn jeans. He rubbed the top of his hand absently. His long hair was left loose as usual and his bangs hung down heavily over his eyes. He needed a haircut and normally the strands would be beyond aggravating, but now Inuyasha was a little grateful for them. He had a half hour wait and what an eternity it would seem, but he would be happier once he could fall into bed, after making it of course. Hopefully the sheets in the closet wouldn't be too dusty. They probably would be though because it had been a year after all. Before he'd gone at least twice a month, but time had escaped him recently.

Inuyasha sat down on one of the red plastic seats waiting for his train to arrive. There weren't many people there and rightfully so at eleven o'clock at night. Two men were in seats, commuters from the city, as well as one teenage girl in torn jeans and pink streaks in her hair. She looked like she'd just come from a rave and was still lit, but Inuyasha could tell by the faraway look in her eye and the frown on her lips that she was tripping downwards too fast for her liking. As she whipped out a cigarette he looked away remembering that he was very similar at that age. Inuyasha closed his eyes feeling the weary strain in them when he did. He sighed again and let the empty atmosphere of the train station wash over him like cold, damp clothes. This was certainly a strange Thursday, he'd have to call Sesshoumaru otherwise the prick would think he'd skipped town or something.

…Two days later…

"Moshi moshi." Kagome spoke into the cordless.

Shippou grabbed hold of her pants leg and reached up to tickle her. Kagome giggled and swatted his hands away with a smile. She sobered though and gave him a look that clearly asked him to behave. He pouted and squatted down on the floor drawing circles in the small rug with his finger. Shippou spread his hand on the bath mat smoothing the grain over one side then the opposite direction watching the tone darken one way and lighten the other. They had just went to 'Bed, Bath, and Beyond' searching for one, while off doing their normal Saturday morning routine, which was errands and breakfast. Kagome's last bath mat had had a nasty spill with a can of soda because she'd tripped again on her untied shoe laces. Its light color damaged irreparably. Now the pale blue carpet was being petted by the little kid. In his head, judging by his facial expressions, Shippou was obviously saying 'oh' and 'ah.'

"Kagome…I need a favor."

Kagome froze at the voice. She wasn't scared or something of that sort just surprised, but the sudden silence caught Shippou's attention. His bright green eyes peered up at her. The concern enveloped her in a sea of comfort. Kagome relaxed and sent the tiny angel a smile.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked cautiously.

Their relationship was still a little awkward.

"I need to see you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No…well yes…just please can you come? The usual place…"

His voice was shaky and Kagome was instantly worried. All feelings of herself were hastily set aside as Kagome began to ready herself. She knew where he was. It was where he always went when he had problems to sort out. Inuyasha would be at his cabin in the foothills. It was his favorite place. Kagome was still uneasy in his presence and that was one thing she didn't like. They had agreed to be friends and she had decided to finally put it behind her, he had after all. There was no point dwelling on it.

"Yeah, I'll be there by tonight."

Kagome hung up the phone after listening to his relieved sigh. Was she a masochist or just stupid? Inuyasha wasn't her first love, but Kagome had thought he was the one, the one for her. So naturally her feelings were still strong, but regardless she would be friends with him. The last lingering traces of emotion would be useful. Kagome could always love Inuyasha, as a friend, brother, and a person whom you'd least expect to protect you. Somewhere deep down Kagome knew that if she was ever in trouble Inuyasha would come for her, no questions asked. Of course she'd probably get a good scolding for getting herself into said trouble, more like yelling, especially if it was potentially dangerous. One way or another, this could work out. You never knew, maybe he felt the same way.

Kagome bit her lip, suspicion growing in the pit of her stomach. Why did he call all of sudden anyway? Did he find out about Sesshoumaru and her relationship? This is what you might call it, though he certainly wouldn't. Or was it something else?

Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Shippou crawled over to sit at her feet. Kagome reached down and patted his cheek softly.

"Shippou-chan…"

"Who do you have to go see?"

"Inuyasha."

Shippou's eyes instantly widened before he scrunched his nose in obvious distaste.

"But why? He treated you atrociously!"

Kagome stopped what she was going to say and looked at him strangely.

"Atrociously? Is that one of the 'words of the week' in your vocabulary class?"

He nodded with a slight blush. He was embarrassed and she didn't know why. Kagome laughed lightly and took hold of his hand.

"We're friends…" At his skeptical look Kagome amended the statement, "at least trying to be. He sounded kind of…upset."

"For Inuyasha you mean."

"No…I mean…he really sounded upset. Look I know you don't like him much especially after what he did, but he has a good heart. Besides he was only following said heart back to the one he loved…"

"Who coincidentally looked just like you." Shippou pulled his hand back and folded his arms.

"Shippou…"

"Be careful, okaa. I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"I know. I know baby."

Kagome cuddled him to her chest and he responded by nuzzling her neck. She was reminded of Sesshoumaru just then. Should she tell him she was going to visit his half-brother? Kagome felt kind of like she as betraying Sesshoumaru, just a tad. He deeply disapproved of his younger brother and now she, who could be known as his somewhat girlfriend, was gallivanting up to his mountain property? Kagome sighed and stood up to go call him. At least then her conscience would be clear, even if he didn't care.

Shippou glanced at his watch, suddenly frantic he called, "Kagome-chan? I have to go!"

Kagome rushed back into the room, "What? Oh- you're thing, right! Have fun, okay? Don't be out too late and be safe!"

Kagome hugged him then ran over to get his bag as Shippou put on his shoes.

"Will you be alright on the train by yourself?"

Shippou rolled his yes, "Yes mom…"

Kagome looked over at him. His comment was sarcastic, but she smiled anyways. It felt kind of nice hearing him say it. Usually it was 'Kagome-chan,' but when his emotions clouded his brain or he just wasn't thinking 'mom' slipped out. He probably held back from saying it for her sake trying not to add any pressure or freak her out.

Kagome stilled, groaned, and then slapped her forehead. How could she have forgotten that? Of all things why did she have to forget that?

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just forgot something. Go on or you'll be late."

She kissed him quickly on the forehead to which he immediately wiped off with a scowl. Kagome just laughed as he ran out. She walked over to the couch and collapsed down. The hurry of getting Shippou out the door was tiring. Kagome sighed. She was definitely feeling her age at that moment.

"How could I forget about Shippou's adoption papers…?"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. The phone rang, making her jump. Kagome was about to rush into the kitchen to grab it until her eyes fell onto the cordless sitting on the coffee table right in front of her. With one hand to her heart she answered.

"Moshi moshi." Things were certainly busy today.

"Kagome."

Kagome smirked. Speak of the devil.

"I was just going to call you."

"Were you."

Sesshoumaru was holding something back. There was a question he wanted to ask her, she just knew it. It was the pause after his question-like sentence. He held his breath while he thought of the best way to put it. Sesshoumaru was anything, but rash. He could be impulsive though, but mistakes were below him. Sometimes this bugged Kagome, but other times it was nice to know that she wasn't a mistake at least to him. Just a little bit of security in that that made the most curious ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"You have to ask me something, right?"

Sesshoumaru waited a moment, "How did you know?"

"I have no idea…" Kagome shook her head hoping to clear her thoughts, but only managed to tousle her hair.

She chewed on her bottom lip. It was kind of scary sometimes. Did she really know him that well or was she just a mind reader?

"Naraku is going on trial."

"What…?"

Kagome was speechless. Her first thought about how this conversation was going to go had starting with baby sitting for Rin again. Or maybe something silly like going out to dinner!

"Miasma is verifiably the cause of the epidemic. Documents have been uncovered stating clearly that he knew the potential risks of releasing such chemicals into the air."

Kagome began to pace around her coffee table. Her steps were quick, but getting her nowhere. Her mind registered mildly that Sesshoumaru had just said a mouthful, but the present conversation was more dominant for the meantime.

"Okay…but one question. Will I have to testify?"

"Exactly." He said succinctly.

So that was his question, Kagome caught on without much difficulty. There was one problem though, she couldn't. There was too much buried past, too many tentative areas that would act as landmines any lawyer would yearn to fall on, and she wasn't exactly the best at handling emotions.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but…"

Kagome felt breathless for a moment and paused to collect herself. Just thinking about it was riling her up.

"There's too much history I don't want…public…and all I would be able to think about would be those kids. So I-" She was interrupted.

"That's what I thought."

Kagome was shocked. He had considered her emotions, which would be sweet, but more likely he realized what a mess her testifying could mean for his company. This didn't anger her as much as she thought it might because well- it was common sense. She was an emotional person, she cared, and that wasn't such a bad thing, but lawyers were hawks that destroyed people like her everyday.

"Was that it?" Kagome asked steadily.

"No."

Kagome pursed her lips and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. She grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap making sure to push down on the 'Brita' water dispenser hooked to her faucet that supposedly purified the liquid.

"Look up."

Kagome's brow furrowed and she did. She lifted her chin and was almost to the ceiling when a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked out her window and there was Sesshoumaru standing across the street. He was leaning back against the brick, one arm across his chest while the other held the phone to his ear.

Kagome bit her lip, "I'll be down in a sec."

She took a slow sip of her water then abandoned it on her sink. She ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed a thin jacket from her closet. It was periwinkle and came down to her knees. It had no buttons and was actually meant to go under trench coats. She tied it at her waist, above her belly button, much like a bathrobe. Her blank tank top was cut square over her chest to the thin spaghetti straps. The material stopped an inch below her naval, but it often rode up to just above it creating a nice, natural gather over her flat stomach. Her jeans flared at the bottom and were medium in color with bleached patches fading down to her knees. Kagome slipped on a pair of black flip flops and jogged out the door with her apartment keys in her hand. She was proud she hadn't forgotten them in her rush to get downstairs.

Kagome glanced quickly both ways before crossing her street. Her mother's smiling face entering her mind. The poor woman probably got several grey hairs because Kagome never remembered to do it and she always had to keep reminding her. Her mom though always said it with a smile and a kiss to her cheek saying that she didn't want to lose her. Kagome smothered the memory, but made a mental note to call her mom and ask about her trip visiting her sister, Kagome's aunt. It was long overdue and also on Monday to talk to Shippou's social worker about adoption.

Sesshoumaru pushed off from the wall once Kagome was in view and he watched her cross the street. The wind blew her hair to one side revealing the right curve of her neck. His lips itched to touch, but he held back, for the moment anyway. Sesshoumaru did accept her impromptu kiss to his lips though. The palm of her hand was balanced on the upper part of his pectoral and one his hands hand moved to her hip.

"Hi."

He tilted his head to the side, his bangs sliding with the movement.

"We've been through that."

She smacked him on the arm. A smirk touched his lips for a minute, but he bent down and kissed her again. It was soft and inviting. Kagome desperately wanted to answer this call, but she pulled back.

"Your brother called me."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lifted as if in curiosity, but his mouth was frowning. They had dated in the past, Sesshoumaru knew and he couldn't help, but wonder why Inuyasha had called. Or perhaps he did this often?

"He calls often?"

Kagome met his gaze and shook her head as she responded, "No that's what is so strange. Did you know he left town?"

"He did…" He paused.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained.

"To his cabin."

"You've been there then."

Kagome's cheeks were rebellious and after his statement their treachery was known by the pale reddening lacing underneath her eyes. Kagome bit her lip and smiled.

"Yeah- once or twice. He wants me to visit."

Her eyes darkened with worry and she chewed on the side of her tongue. When she looked up at him Kagome obviously wanted his opinion on the matter. Her orbs were questioning whether or not he knew anything. Sesshoumaru stuck out his bottom lip in thought making his chin jut out in the process. He shook his head in the negative, but before he could make sure she was paying attention his poking lips was sucked into her mouth. His cheek twitched in what could have been the beginnings of a smile. His lip was tugged at, caught prey by her teeth. Kagome nibbled gently running a hand up to the base of his neck and under his tied back hair.

He shifted backwards, "You're going."

"Yeah." Kagome rested her head against the column of his neck.

"Give him a message for me."

That was a command, but the 'for me' was progress for Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed these subtle changes in his speech, at least when he spoke to her as of late.

"He's getting married in a month, on March 19th."

"That's a Saturday, right."

He didn't say anything, but with Sesshoumaru, if he didn't say 'no' then it was usually 'yes.' In her experience of course, which has been collected over a short period of time compared to others like Rin or Inuyasha who'd been with him their whole lives. Kagome shifted backwards wanting to meet his gaze only to find his eyes closed at that particular second. This made a stream of contentment flutter in her stomach, he seemed so at ease. Really she only recognized the difference because she worked with him. Kagome thought his facial expressions never changed, but they did, it was just very faint. His lips were relaxed, not tightened in annoyance, his eyelids loosely closed, not forcibly, and his eyebrows didn't bend in their curve.

"Just in case he asks." Kagome explained.

Kagome sighed. His hand around her waist had begun to roam in small circles up to the center of her back. Sesshoumaru really was such a catch.

"How is it I got stuck with you?" Kagome said jokingly.

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips as if he were really contemplating the question. His eyes opened and peered down at her.

"Mere coincidence."

He quirked a brow and Kagome laughed. It was pleasant to be in his company without a chip on her shoulder. There wasn't any real reason for him to be here or for her to be out here, but it felt right and comfortable. It was so strange that peace could be found with a man who had originally given her attention just to see her sweat under his mocking gaze. It was true. Her humiliation was his entertainment. Now though Kagome found she returned his barbs just as easily and actually discovered the perpetual twitch in his eye humorous. This only happened when she trapped him in a corner, which was rare and even rarer was when Kagome won. Sesshoumaru had the most envious ability to turn the tables on her and weasel his way out of said corner like socks of freshly waxed floors.

Kagome smoothed a hand through his bangs as the wind contemptuously wished to whip them further into his face. She wanted to ask why he was there, but then that would have been pointless. He would say something relevant, but Kagome knew he had come for her. It had been awhile since they'd seen each other. When she babysat Kaede had returned and relieved her of the duty just as Rin was going to sleep at 8:30. Her game had been successful. She'd whooped Toutousai once again. They'd been able to play twice and still she got back earlier then planned by a half hour.

"I'll see you in a few days."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, holding her there for the moment. It was February 11th. It was this Monday, the day of his forgotten past. Somehow with Kagome in his arms right now the normal ache was less. In a rare display of real emotion on his part, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. Kagome blushed as a redheaded woman walked by at that moment giving Sesshoumaru the once over. Then she smiled her envy at Kagome, but it wasn't in a negative way. Kagome recognized her then. The woman, Ayame who was now dating Kouga to Kagome's reprieve, lived in her building. She crossed the street, but not before Kagome caught the childish 'thumbs up' gesture and wink.

His arms tightened around her, but it wasn't too constricting. Kagome felt worried, this wasn't like him. Her mind thought a mile a minute. Was something wrong? She tucked her arms through his and clutched at his back. His head was still ducked down and she felt him take a shaky breath. Kagome placed slow, open mouthed kisses on his neck above the collar of his polo. He was wearing all black today and though it made him look sexy, Kagome wondered why because that's the only color he had been wearing for the past week or so. It wasn't just to work either, but everywhere. Was he in mourning?

"Sesshoumaru…?"

His head lifted and he looked at her. His eyes had darkened, but not in the usual lustful way she had begun to associate with. She often caught it when she saw him in her building or the hospital, but in the work situation, there was no fraternizing. It was improper and they stayed strictly within the bounds of decency. Not even a hug until after. Now lunch was different though.

His eyes weren't the same and it was bugging Kagome. Her heart leapt into her throat. She knew it, how could she not recognize it? It had taken her awhile to adjust to it in those golden suns, but she'd seen it for years in her own cerulean eyes. Loneliness was an awful concoction of pain, isolation, and misunderstanding. How long had he felt this way? Those burning pools matched hers for intensity. You don't have to be alone to be lonely.

She touched his cheek, sliding it slowly from beneath his eyes to his chin. Her lips followed this path leaving a trail of warmth. He tipped his forehead onto hers briefly before he completely left her. Kagome watched as he walked unhurried down the sidewalk. Part of her wanted to follow him and hold him as he did for her, but there was that nag in the back of her head. She said she'd go meet Inuyasha and Kagome very rarely broke her word. Kagome swallowed hard. She'd see him when she got back.

Kagome was about to walk into the building feeling very guilty when Sesshoumaru's hand lifted from the depths of his pocket. He flicked his fingers straight up and didn't move his wrist at all. Kagome smiled, it was the 'Sesshoumaru wave.' His hand never actually 'waved,' but it was the closest thing to it. Sesshoumaru basically just lifted his hand in a 'goodbye' like gesture. It was a small bit of reassurance, but he did these things just for her, to show her that she was his. Kagome didn't really agree with this idea of slight ownership that Sesshoumaru had in his head, but then again it wasn't so bad because he was hers too. It wasn't one way and so it was balanced. Kagome was more at ease now. Whatever had been bothering him, maybe it wasn't so horrible.

With Sesshoumaru you had to notice the little things for what they were. He did care, he did have a heart, and he was hurt just like anyone else. Sesshoumaru didn't let it get him down or affect anything else in his life. Most people he was involved with were just too blind or expecting too much from him. Sesshoumaru was a tough cookie to crack. You had to really dig persistently, but his heart was there waiting. Kagome had been stubborn enough to find it. Kagome crossed the street and entered her building, but not before turning her head to watch Sesshoumaru once more. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She hated packing. All her clothes always got wrinkled. She made another mental note to pack her 'Downy' de-wrinkle spray. It was the best thing since nail polish remover.

…pretty good length chapter review!...


	76. A Child's Notion

…I am lazy, lazy, lazy! Okay- so I'm also addicted to 'Sex and the City,' so sue me …

"What's your favorite color?"

"Can't you think of anything better?" Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome smiled genially, "I'm fading you in, letting you get used to the game."

"It's not like I haven't played before, you know!" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest indignantly.

"Oh fine…um…"

Kagome tossed her head from side to side wracking her brain for a random question. Inuyasha finally quit pacing and sat beside her, but not too close. Kagome gave him a sideways look and realized he was giving her space, which she appreciated. This wasn't easy. She was sitting next to not only an ex, but the second man to break her heart.

The scenery was beautiful though. It was a quiet Saturday night, past midnight. The stars winked at her from afar. Kagome bit her lip knowing that some of those flirtatious glitters would be dead or dying by the time their next flash reached her. Still the sky was dusted with tiny highlights and a thinning crescent moon. Its curve would be gone the next eve and Kagome would miss the shining guide as she did every new moon.

"Did you ever miss me?"

Kagome spoke quietly almost wishing she didn't have to ask the forbidden, but it was something she needed to know for herself. To move on and truly leave their past where it belonged, in the past; Kagome needed to hear it from Inuyasha's lips.

The swing creaked in the pregnant pause. The wooden love seat size behemoth was large and bulky. It was what Inuyasha would label 'manly' and despite its obviously homemade appearance the thing was rather comfortable. Inuyasha was leaning against the rail not five feet away with his back to the open sky. His arms rested at his ribs and his long hair was tied back for once. He was wearing a grey tee shirt with some iron-on picture on the front that was so worn Kagome couldn't tell what it was. Inuyasha's pants were low on his hips, without a belt, and medium blue with bleached streaks. Kagome smiled as she glanced down. His bare feet were something she had become accustomed to long ago. Inuyasha despised shoes; they cramped 'his style.'

Inuyasha's face was what caught her attention though and kept it. His brows tilted downwards towards the bridge of his nose. His eyes closed and his mouth open. Kagome leaned over on her knees. She turned her head to the side and looked down below at the grass. This was a second story balcony, but there was a simple block stair case down. The entire place was fenced in and it was quaint, very simply and very Inuyasha. Beyond the fence was an unruly field of wild grasses and flowers then forests. There was a road, gravel and dirt that Inuyasha himself made leading up the mountain side. He had refused any help from anyone and created the entire place by his lonesome. The house, the fence, and the road were all his, only his. This was one reason why Kagome always felt somewhat on edge staying here. She was sure the roof would collapse one day or a wall would just fall in on her when she was sleeping.

"Yes."

Kagome didn't move, she didn't sit up, but she did feel tears prick at her eyes. All this time she had thought Inuyasha didn't even think about her. For a year Kagome had convinced herself that she didn't matter to him. Even when she said this inside her head though somewhere deep down her heart knew this was a lie. Kagome had lied to herself just to be able to get by because otherwise the hope that maybe, maybe he would change his mind would have overridden every logical thought.

Without her notice one drop slid down onto her knee and absorbed into her jeans.

"Did I break your heart…?"

His question wasn't hesitant, but it came out sounding more like a statement than anything else. His voice didn't waver and when Kagome peeked over at him his gaze hadn't moved. Inuyasha still stared in his window at the cabin that was lit like a birthday cake. Side table lamps littered everywhere like candles in the darkened rooms.

"Yes."

"I didn't-"

"Mean to, yeah I know." Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha looked down at her for the first time in a long while and really saw Kagome as Kagome. Her long hair pulled to the side and braided down into one thick, clean weave. It fell down beside her knee with her head turned towards it, but looking beyond it. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and one ankle was crossed over the other. Her eyes blinked slowly and often. A small smile was on her lips despite the fact that he knew being here surrounded by the memories was painful.

Kagome was so compassionate. She came because he asked and he felt like it was partly his fault that she had suffered once again. If only Inuyasha had spoken with Kikyo and told her from the beginning that it had always been her maybe Kagome wouldn't have been 'kidnapped' by that bastard. It hadn't been the first time either it would seem. Apparently Kagome and Naraku dated when she was in high school, but he really didn't know more than that he had hurt her, and very badly.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome was shocked. Hearing those words from Inuyasha was more surprising than Sesshoumaru doing the Macarena, if he would ever do that of course. Kagome snickered.

-That'll be the day Sesshoumaru really loves me. He would do something so ridiculous like the Macarena or the electric slide.-

She laughed softly again while sitting up. The position was comfortable for everything, but her breasts. Kagome paused at her previous train of thought. The day Sesshoumaru would love her, the sun would be eclipsed. For some reason this saddened Kagome even with the truth ringing clear behind it.

"Don't be. You were following your heart." Kagome said distantly.

She did mean what she said, but her mind and heart weren't in it because they were already somewhere else. However Kagome did continue the game seeing as how it was her idea and this was the perfect chance to get the dirt on Inuyasha's love life. Kagome grinned; she was too nosy for her own good.

"Did you know you're getting married March 19th?"

There was a short pause which was filled with Kagome trying to contain her 'church' giggles. She tried to cover it behind her hand and was almost successful in calming down, but that was before Mt. Inu erupted, almost literally, shattering the blissful peace of the night.

"WHAT!"

…With Miroku and Sango…

Kohaku was at a friend's house studying. The couple was both happily alone and spending the Saturday night on the couch watching old movies. This was one of the strange qualities of Miroku that Sango would never have guessed. He got them all from Netflix or Ebay. Of course from Netflix, he'd rent then copy them, but it wasn't exactly illegal because he never sold them. Sango had rolled her eyes at this when he told her, not really approving of it, but not feeling up to scolding him about the subject so she let it go.

Now they were watching, and enjoying, an old classic, 'Singing in the Rain.' Sango was curled up with her head resting in his lap, one fisted hand on his thigh and the other snuggled against her side. The fingers of this hand were intertwined with one of Miroku's while his other dished at the Junior Mints Sango had grabbed from her 'secret' stash. It wasn't very secret because practically everyone knew about it since it encompassed two whole slide-out drawers in the kitchen. No one dared touch it though afraid of the death sentence that would befall them should they even consider taking just one tic tac.

The other night had been special or as special as sex can be when with Miroku. He had been anxious because he thought it was her first time. Sango had laughed at his innocence. It wasn't his either obviously, but it was just funny that Miroku saw Sango as prude. Well, not prude, but not experienced either. She'd proven him wrong for certain. That night had been a serious step for them as a couple. Sango knew she didn't love him, not yet anyway, but felt she cared more for him now that her connection was even closer.

Sango had felt how deep she had buried under his skin and somewhere along the line had entered his lecherous heart as well. Sango became more than just a grope and a pair of breasts. Things between them weren't as awkward and jumbled anymore. It was comfortable and intimate. Miroku had wanted her that night and Sango hadn't refused his amorous intentions. Sango was no virgin and that made it better because it was still their first time together. There wasn't any pain, a little discomfort, since it had been awhile since she'd had to deal with anything more than a tampon.

Sango sighed. It had been nice and afterwards lying in his arms before falling asleep. Even now Miroku was a little bolder, but in a good way. He still groped her in public which only served to get him slapped, but this was different. He'd touch her softly, gently as if he was afraid he'd break her. Like right now his fingers had disentangled with her own. Miroku was now smoothly running his fingernails up and down her forearm. It tickled more than anything and Sango didn't suppress the giggle.

"Miroku…"

"Yes Sango?" He looked away from his movie.

His eyes were soft, but serious. This was the secret side of him that he didn't show to just anyone, but he gave it over to her freely. Sango blushed. Every time he looked at her like this it was like there was nothing else, but the two of them here and now. Sometimes women twice as pretty as her would walk by and he wouldn't even notice. Those were her favorite circumstances because it was always a wonderful surprise to see that his attention was solely captured by her. Sango felt her heart leap into her throat. Maybe her thoughts had gotten away from her. Her stomach fluttered anxiously. Was it possible that she did love Miroku? It seemed so impossible, but then again anything was possible when it came to love.

Sango reached up and traced the shadow on Miroku's cheek with her fingertip. The television made the highlights and shadows jump, converge, and separate with the movements on the screen. Sango followed each one serenely. Miroku smiled and detained Sango's hand in one of his own abandoning the candy for now. He placed a kiss on each tip and then the palm. He leaned down and left a chaste peck on her lips. Or at least that was the plan until her other hand told hold of his pony tail and deepened it. After a few seconds, Sango let him go, but he remained hovering above her. His nose nudged hers and Sango smiled contentedly.

This was the scene Kohaku walked in on. He was so sneaky quiet sometimes. He shook his head and ignored the fact that he had seen his sister making out because of the smile that was present on her lips. Miroku had some difficulties understanding the basic laws of decency and personal space when it came to women, but the man did have a good heart. If anyone could straighten out his ways it would be his sister.

Kohaku trudged silently up the stairs and sighed with relief when the two continued to watch the movie. His sister was always beautiful, in his eyes anyway, but Sango was never an active dater. So this was just a little strange to Kohaku. He'd get used to it; it wasn't that big a deal after all. Sango deserved someone in her life that could comfort in ways that he, her brother, could not. Kohaku could hug her and kiss her cheek, tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't give her the companionship she needed.

Kohaku would always be her brother, but someday he would have to leave for college, etc. He wanted to travel abroad too and he couldn't do that knowing she'd be all alone with no one, but Kagome to talk to. Sango didn't make friends easily and didn't trust many people because of her past. The loss of their parents had hit her hard besides all the new responsibilities she had. Sango was afraid of losing the things she loved and so she tended to be overprotective. Many people were put off by this or scared away. Only Kagome had stuck by her and actually seemed to appreciate the security of Sango's friendship. Kagome then in turn was the impulsivity that Sango needed to get out in the world. They certainly were a pair and now with Miroku maybe Sango could get over her issues with abandonment, at least a little. Maybe Miroku could heal her old wounds and help her to see a less cynical side of the world.

Kohaku could only hope as he laid down into bed. He'd changed quickly and was soon lying awake. His thoughts turned to Rin as they had lately. She seemed distracted and worried. When Kohaku asked her about it Rin said it wasn't anything that important. Her eyes spoke differently though. Rin would just never want to burden or bother him. Maybe he could ask Kagome because she seemed to be getting quite close to Rin and Sesshoumaru. That was what Sango said, but she had winked afterwards and the action made Kohaku uneasy. A winking Sango could possibly mean trouble and mischief. It was a rare side of her and for that Kohaku was thankful. She never did anything too rash or absurd, but still it always ended up being trouble.

…With Sesshoumaru…

"Rin, please leave."

Rin sucked in a quick breath and ducked back out of the room. He had said 'please,' which meant that even in this gloomy state he was trying to be his stoic self. His back was to her and all she could see was the high back of his desk chair. She knew that she probably wouldn't want to see his face, but that made her want to all the same. Rin's pure heart wanted nothing more than to cure her Sesshoumaru of his painful past. She couldn't do anything by herself though; she didn't know where to start. So Rin walked slowly, at a gruelingly sluggish pace back to her room looking back over her shoulder often. Should she go back? Would a hug help her father, her idol?

-Probably not…-

This was the harsh reality. She could do little to make him feel better and every year was the same. It was one of the only days Sesshoumaru wouldn't go to work. He'd seemed so happy last week too. He said something about the company her inherited truly being his now. Sesshoumaru had come home serious even as they rode the elevator up the rest of the way to their home. As soon as the door was shut and locked it was like a dam broke inside of her father. He swept her up into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Rin had been surprised and had merely sat there in shock.

Sesshoumaru shifted back and his eyes were shining more brightly than Rin had ever seen. There was a gleam of triumph, but also happiness cleverly hidden within and under his success. Rin didn't have much time to get a better grip on his neck because the very next second Sesshoumaru spun an about face. He set her down on the floor by the door and kneeled down in front of her. They hadn't even taken off their shoes yet. When he looked up again his face had melted. The pronounced contours of his face widening as the grin grew on his face and he laughed! Takarashi Sesshoumaru had laughed!

There were times when Rin was absolutely certain her father was laughing on the inside and even rarer times when he would chuckle. However this began as a mere shaking of his shoulders and his eyes grew bright like a fire fly's glow. Then those orbs closed and his lips parted. Out came a deep, melodic laughter that diffused through the apartment and warmed the entire interior. Rin was suddenly not leaning against the door, but swept into the sound like sand down a rushing river bank.

This occasion was also another first. Rin full out broke down in front of her idol. The tears started slow, but their downpour could not be muted. Rin had rubbed at her eyes with her fists, but with a sob she had thrown her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. Her small body trembled against his still laughing form. It was odd that they both ended up on the floor shaking. Sesshoumaru's chest vibrated with his settling mirth and her joyful tears began to dry. Rin's force had knocked them over though she doubted Sesshoumaru hadn't even attempted to stop the inertia of the action. He could have done it easily, but there they were. Sesshoumaru had been lying on his back with Rin on top and to his side.

Rin shut the door to her room and curled up into her bed. It was still early to go to sleep, but her spirits were weak this evening. That night had been one of the most spectacular times of her entire life. Sesshoumaru's laughter was like seeing not only unicorn flying in the sky, but a pink one at that with bright blue wings and purple mane. Rin doubted she would ever witness it again. At least she had the chance to hear it once. Now there would be no such things occurring, not with Valentine's Day fast approaching. Two days from now, she would leave for school and her father would not even see her off. His study door would be locked and Sesshoumaru would not leave once until dusk if not longer.

…With Kagome and Inuyasha…

"I have to go."

"Just can't wait to get away, huh?"

"Inuyasha…"

"What? Spit it out already!" He turned his back to her crossing his arms in a fake huff.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, that's all."

Inuyasha turned his head towards her. His bangs covered his eyes, but Kagome knew how sad they would be. Last night after she'd brought up the wedding and that had in turn moved on to Kikyo. This was apparently the reason why he'd asked her to come up. Kagome, of course, had already known about Kikyo's involvement with Naraku. She didn't know how far it went back and where exactly it stemmed from. Kagome surprised herself during this escapade into the past.

She didn't feel the least bit guilty for hurting Kikyo. After all she'd dumped Inuyasha and he had been fair game at the time. Kikyo could have taken the high road and acted like an adult by just dealing with the fact that the love of her life had fallen, or rather was with someone else. Not Kikyo though, no, the woman had to exact revenge. It was so ridiculous that Kagome actually found herself getting mad. Kagome hadn't thrown a tantrum when Inuyasha broke up with her to go back to Kikyo again. She'd watched him walk away with tears coursing down her cheeks. Kagome had cried an ocean with Shippou and Sango's help she'd built her bridge. She got over it.

Now her love was lapping at familiar shores, but in a completely different sort of tide. Her feelings were friendly and platonic. For months afterwards she'd wanted to see Inuyasha and be friends, but she knew that she couldn't do it because her heart still ached. It was this trip that showed her how much ground she'd covered in her recovery. Inuyasha's damp eyes only brought out sympathy and a little bit of pity. This man had the same lot in love that she did. They were certainly a pair. It was all drama and a tragedy at that. It was ironic because Kagome found this funny.

Last night Kagome made her thoughts very clear. Kikyo would not be forgiven for her childish acts, but then Kagome couldn't hate her. She couldn't hate anyone, not even Naraku himself. Inuyasha had found this unbelievable of course, but it's Inuyasha. What more could Kagome expect from him? Naraku, in Inuyasha's eyes, forced himself on Kikyo and black mailed her. Kagome knew Naraku well enough that he played every card in his hand and cashed in on all of his favors at one time or another. Kagome didn't reason with his ways, but really what was Kikyo thinking? That this would all blow over and be a happy ever after? That wasn't how the world worked.

Kagome felt she'd finally discovered a common ground with Kikyo. Kikyo had shown she was human and would do anything for love. Kagome had done the same thing long ago. It was just with the wrong person where as Kikyo's was with her soon-to-be husband. Inuyasha hadn't found that joke very hilarious. It was in over a month. He and Kikyo were at odds. This might not be a hugs and kisses, love forever type of occasion. One thing was for sure though. Kikyo and Inuyasha were meant to be together. No matter what troubles and arguments they went through. Break-ups and make-ups galore! They always came back to each other and that was something.

Kagome smiled, "Talk to her Inuyasha. Make her see what you see because obviously she just doesn't get it. She's striving for perfection and failing."

Inuyasha scowled at the 'failing' part, but nodded anyway. Kagome walked over and hugged him noticing how he stiffened a little. Kagome pulled back and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. They were dark and troubled still, but the mist in them had lightened. Kagome kissed his cheek, squeezed his shoulder, and walked out the door bag in hand. Kagome left the house to the awaiting shuttle she had called to come up and get her. She took a deep breath and with one last look at the cabin she got in the van. Cerulean caught a flash of silver at the screen door. There was a glare on the glass of the door behind it so she couldn't see too well. She put her hand up flat on the window and saw Inuyasha lift his hand in return.

Well that was one thing the two half brothers had in common. They both never waved. They lifted their hands, but didn't move their fingers or wrists. Inuyasha always used to say it was too girly. Kagome never realized it was until Kouga had wagged his fingers at her once when he caught sight of her at a restaurant with Sango. Kagome had stifled a giggle and played it off as happiness to see him. It was so funny that she had almost spit up the water she had been drinking.

The ride would be long, but she would get there before nightfall hopefully. Maybe she could stop by and see Sesshoumaru? Kagome closed her eyes and dug out the book she had brought. This was the perfect opportunity to settle down for some catch up. They hit a bump in the road causing Kagome to look up suddenly. The fields were a blur and the mountains sung proudly in the background as they drove away. The trees were in bloom and the sky was a clear azure. It was a magnificent warm Sunday. With luck Sesshoumaru wouldn't be at work. Kagome bit her lip. They should do something together. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

-A picnic would be perfect!-

A list of food already began to form in her mind and a surprise lunch brewing along with it. Kagome opened her book and fell into the mystery/romance of the tropics.

…I HATE TECHNOLOGY! Just so you all know…my internet refused! to work for like two days! So forgive the lateness. Oh- in the next chapter or two, a lemon could be found, but we'll see…


	77. Allowed Admittance

There wasn't an answer. Kagome knocked again and this time Rin's little black head stuck out the door. Her face lit up with childish glee at the sight of Kagome. She was wearing overalls again, but these had paint smears all over them instead of butterflies and flowers. They looked homemade too. Judging by the brush and pallet in her head as well as the blue streak over her left eye brow Rin was painting at the moment. Rin invited her in happily before she jetted off to the bathroom to wash her hands.

On her way there, ever the proper hostess, she said, "There is punch in the fridge if you want some! I made it today!"

Kagome's eyes brightened. She hadn't had 'punch' in awhile mainly because college spoiled the image of it with all those stupid people who spiked it. Kagome's mom used to make it all the time. The fun thing about punch is that the name is a general term for a mixture of juices. Kagome's favorite was pomegranate cranberry with seltzer to give it a kick. Kagome found a glass without much trouble as she was now an expert explorer scavenging around in Sesshoumaru's wayward kitchen cabinets. She peeked in the refrigerator and there it was beaming in the interior. The clear container stuck out among the nearly empty, white fridge because its contents were a striking red orange. Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find it a tropical type juice. It tasted like lemonade with strawberry and pineapple, but there was something else she couldn't quite make out. She'd have to ask Rin when she came back.

The apartment was quiet except for the sink running across the way on the other side of the living room. Kagome leaned against the sink sipping her drink. Sesshoumaru obviously was at work otherwise he would have come out at Rin's squeal from the front door of 'Kagome-chan!' Did he leave her alone on a Sunday? Kagome jumped out of her thoughts when coldness touched her back. She turned her head and scowled at the damp line running across her shirt. She gave the evil eye to the remaining droplets dripping down the ledge of the sink. Kagome left for the living in a huff. She ran her hand over the wet spot in a vain attempt at drying it faster.

Kagome sat down on the couch catching sight of Rin running out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to change really quick, okay Kagome-chan?"

"Okay Rin-chan."

Rin beamed at the friendly suffix obviously feeling special at that moment. Kagome sighed pensively. Rin smiled often now. Kagome noticed that on each occasion she was witness to it, the girl's smile became truer. It was more and more reflected in her eyes, seemingly in her heart as well. Kagome was proud of this accomplishment. It wasn't much, but enough to please Kagome who believed in the simple pleasures of life. Rin wasn't as hard as Sesshoumaru to crack, but it hadn't been easy because Kagome had to be extra careful. Pushing too fast could make Rin recoil from her and then she'd never even have a chance of gaining the little girl's trust. That wasn't acceptable.

Rin was such a beautiful child and not just on the outside. It was too true that she was completely and totally adorable in all aspects. Her heart was pure too. She found happiness at the tiniest things and you couldn't not notice it because the joy leaked from Rin's very pores it was so strong. It was just a shame that she didn't have a loving family like Kagome did. Rin of course has one now, whether her arrogant father wanted to admit it or not, but it wasn't always the same. Knowing your biological parents and having a bond with them is important. Those two, whoever they were, had no idea what they were missing out on.

Rin bolted back into the room, huffing and puffing. Kagome laughed and without thinking pulled Rin into a hug from her seat on the couch. Her quick actions were instantly regretted when Rin stiffened. All of her muscles tight with anxiety. Kagome was mentally kicking herself. Sure Rin had accepted her hug before, but that was because she was lonely. That wouldn't account for all the time. Kagome felt responsible for ruining the light atmosphere of the room. You could practically see the rain cloud hovering over her head.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan."

Kagome was about to pull away when two little hands hooked onto her shoulders. Rin gripped at the material of her shirt and clung to the older woman. Rin buried her face into the collar and nodded her head 'no.'

"It's okay Kagome-chan."

Kagome's motherly instincts, ones she was barely aware of, kicked in and she wrapped her arms once again around the small bundle holding onto her. Rin turned her legs to the side and sat on Kagome's lap. Kagome stroked her hair soothingly and resting her head against Rin's shoulder.

"You deserve the world Rin." Kagome spoke softly.

Rin shifted back and gasped at the seriousness of Kagome's normally easy going face. Kagome was light hearted and tended to joke a lot when she was around Rin. This was to keep from stepping on toes and time bombs from the past. It was strange for Rin to see her so serious. Kagome reached up a hand and folded the fingers inwards. She stroked Rin's cheeks with the back of her knuckles slowly and carefully. Her eyes were dark, but not in a negative way. There was love circulating so clearly in the depths of those pools that Rin couldn't look away. There was also a familiarity that Rin saw there. The pain of a dark secret hidden so far away that it's hard to notice it's there at all.

Kagome was very similar to Rin. Their kindness of heart was well known to all, but also that happiness was a cloak to shroud their past shames and aches. These facts were screamed out to Rin in that one moment and she wanted to pull away, but the sheer poignancy stirred within her a greater fear. Rin wanted to run and forget that her parents abandoned her, but even more so she didn't want to lose possibly the only person other than Sesshoumaru that understood how she truly felt. So she clung to Kagome with all her might wishing from the furthest sector of her heart that this wasn't all a dream. Kagome was kind, intelligent, beautiful, and just like the mother she'd always imagined. This thought made the trance on Rin crack and even as tears formed at the corners of her eyes she pulled away.

"No Kagome-chan, I deserve none of this."

Rin turned away bitterly. It was too good to be true. It couldn't be real. This would be just like her dreams and she'd wake up in a blanket on the floor shivering from the cold. Her clothes would be tattered and her only company would be the starving tom cat lying in the alleyway across from her. She'd draw it over and scoop it up. Then she'd hold onto it for warmth in a beneficial agreement for it and her.

Kagome frowned and hooked a finger under Rin's chin. Her skin was wet and Kagome knew she was crying. Rin refused to turn and Kagome bowed her head.

"Rin look at me…please?"

Kagome's voice wavered slightly. This must be how Sango felt after her break up with Inuyasha. Kagome now tasted her own medicine. It was sour and left her feeling empty. Kagome stared at the back of Rin's hair. The curve of her small ear stuck out of the tresses that the girl hadn't bothered to put it in a pony tail again. She shuddered a little, Rin's shoulder shaking. Kagome knew what it was. Rin needed her, but was so afraid Kagome would leave her that she turned away before it could happen.

Kagome touched Rin's hair drawing her fingers through it and detangling what knots were in it. She hooked an arm around Rin's waist again and molded herself around the girl. Rin took in a wobbly breath, but didn't struggle. Rin kissed the back of Rin's shoulder softly.

"I won't leave you Rin." Kagome tenderly whispered into her hair.

Rin shook her head, "Yes you will, don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I won't Rin…because you're a part of my heart. I can't live without it nor can I replace it."

Rin trembled in her grasp. The girl went silent and Kagome realized, from experience, that she was crying. Rin cried silently like she did. The only way to tell was the heavy breathing and the movement of her shoulders. Kagome tightened her grip on the girl and Rin didn't resist. She did put a hand on Kagome's arm though and in a subtle gesture accepted the warmth of Kagome's embrace like she once did to the alley cat of her past. In this case however, more than warmth was being transferred.

"Rin would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

Rin straightened and tipped her head to the side in thought.

"Okay." She replied in a tiny voice.

It was a voice that broke Kagome's heart.

"I was going to invite Sesshoumaru, but he doesn't seem to be here…"

"He's here."

"He is?"

"In his office, but you shouldn't disturb him."

"Oh? Well, if he's working I'm sure he'll want a break."

Kagome picked up Rin, not really wanting to disengage their contact yet, and moved to stand. Rin tugged oh her sleeve urgently.

"No Kagome-chan!"

Kagome paused at the warning in her tone. She frowned.

"We should go without him."

Rin noticed that Kagome seemed unconvinced and nearly sighed at the woman's stubbornness. This was one of the reasons she probably got under her stepfather's skin, but right now it wasn't going to work. It would get Kagome in trouble and Rin didn't want that.

"I'll explain later…"

Rin's eyes darted out to the hallway leading down to Sesshoumaru's office and room with nervousness. This was the dark time of the year for Sesshoumaru. This was the only way he knew how to mourn and Rin understood. She respected that and didn't disturb him. When she first came here it was strange and she entered unknowingly. He hadn't hurt her, but violently frightened her. She wasn't speaking then, but he did explain his reaction loosely. Sesshoumaru was always vague on the subject, but Rin knew enough that it was the anniversary of his mother's death and not to visit him. Usually it was only the one day, but this time there was a weekend before the day which allowed him more room. Sesshoumaru was always stern the day before and after. Most likely people thought it was normal and that it was just his dislike for such a ridiculous holiday. Rin knew different, but Kagome didn't know at all.

"Come on Kagome-chan."

"Okay…" Kagome said hesitantly.

She was two steps from walking in there, but Rin seemed to know something she didn't. Was he not in a good mood or something? Sesshoumaru was usually annoying or hard to deal with, but he could be absolutely beastly when he was in a bad mood. His voice would get this steely tone and his eyes were always narrower. It was on occasions like that, that Kagome was tempted to put a sign on him that said 'Co-workers beware!' She would too, but the joke wouldn't have been appreciated in the least and put her in the shit with his moody temper.

"Can we invite Kohaku-kun too?"

"Sure and Sango of course, maybe Shippou as well, though I thought he had a club meeting or something."

"Oh that's right! It was with the go club."

"Go club?"

"Yup. He's been taking lessons from Kaede. He's a natural apparently."

"Do you like to play go too?"

"I prefer shogi personally. I play with Otou-san all the time."

"Did you ever win?"

"Once!"

"Is he really good then?"

Rin nodded her head enthusiastically making Kagome laugh.

"Well I guess we should go to my place and give Sango a call, but knowing her she's working clay at the shop."

"Clay! Wow…I didn't know that." Rin said in wonder.

"Yeah, you've been to the Chikujitsu right? She made most of the pottery sold in there."

Rin's eyes widened, "She's really, really good!"

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that. Why don't you grab a sweater or something in case you get cold?"

Rin nodded as she ran back to her room and Kagome bent over to pick up her shoes.

…An Hour Later…

The weather was nice for once. Low humidity and a small chance of rain made this particular afternoon an enjoyable opportunity for a picnic in the park. The wind blew a nice cooling breeze so the attending group had gathered some nearby rocks to hold down the blankets. There were two in all and on the last two corners it was necessary to use some of the extra water bottles on the corners of the blankets. Rocks weren't exactly plentiful it would seem. Probably it was the fear that running and playing children would trip, step, or fall on them.

Sango was currently dishing out the sandwiches they'd picked up from Subway, too busy to actually make them. It was too last minute anyways and there was a place not five minutes from Sesshoumaru's apartment. Kagome had suggested it and when you could get some good deals when it came to buying five or six sandwiches. Kagome was in charge of napkins and Rin took care of drinks while Kohaku had been setting up the blankets. He'd needed some help when a blustering wind had stolen one blanket, but a laughing Rin had assisted by chasing after said escapee.

Shippou was late, but he said he had a few things to polish up on an article he was writing for the school newspaper before he would come over. Rin had coerced him into agreement about writing a few paragraphs on the science departments events for the upcoming month of March. The department was attempting to draw new members by holding some activities related to science. An example is the environmental club that would be remodeling the school's court yard by replanting and rearranging the sparse pieces of furniture therein contained.

When he did arrive Shippou found two blankets set up. One was littered with bags of chips, two plastic containers, and cups. In the containers, there appeared to be one with pickles and the other with potato salad that Sango happened to have off hand, which was strange. Shippou knew this because 'Sango' was written clearly on the lid in bold permanent marker. Shippou gingerly placed his parcel on that same blanket, which was a chocolate pie specially ordered by a, no doubt, drooling Kagome. A yell was heard from some direction generally behind him and before Shippou could turn around he was wrapped in a crushing hug.

"Shippou!" Kagome spoke in a fake, school girl squeal, "Glad you could make it." She said in a more normal voice.

Kagome kissed his cheek and returned his smile before he took off for Kohaku. The two went for the swings and though they invited Rin along she wanted to stay behind. Sango sat down on the blanket surrounded by food and picked up a pickle to crunch on. Her head whipped to Kagome and she gave a victorious smile while shielding something behind her back.

"I've waited so long for the perfect time to try this out!"

Out from behind her a brand new mp3 player was brought into view. It wasn't an ipod. They were too expensive, but it looked like a good runner up in quality. It was green, Sango's favorite color, and small enough to fit easily into her jean pocket. Kagome ogled it for a moment while Sango grabbed the headphones, the kind that stick in your ears, from her the small backpack she'd also brought along with her.

Kagome would admit it. This was the perfect time to ask Rin about what had happened back at her apartment because Sango was infamously known for listening to music very loudly. Kagome smiled. Even at this moment she could hear the singer from the American band 'Unsung Zeros' singing in a high falsetto through the headphones. Kagome moved over onto the empty blanket next to Rin. She was picking at a bag of sour cream and onion chips watching the two boys swing from a distance.

"So Rin…"

"It happens every year." She said softly not glancing over once.

"Why? Is it the same time each year?"

"Yes…I don't know much…and you shouldn't speak of it to anyone."

"No- I wouldn't. It's not even my business to know, really."

"You have a right to know. You're dating my otou-san."

"But he's dated other people, I know for sure."

Rin nodded, "But none like you."

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean?" She said trying to keep her irritation away.

"Sesshou-san could stay with you…be happy with you."

Kagome was stunned into silence. She really hadn't considered or even thought much about where this tentative 'relationship' was going. She was so preoccupied by other things like the epidemic and Shi. Kagome bit her lip, focusing on it for once. Without her notice Sesshoumaru had become the person she depended on to be there for her. He wouldn't overly sympathize with her or delude her into false securities that 'everything would be okay' and all happily ever after. Kagome loved Sango to death, but the girl could be too much like a mother at times. Kagome knew Sango couldn't help it and that it was just an instinct to want to protect those she loved, but it could be stifling at times.

Kagome needed blunt truth and Sesshoumaru was the one to give it. Kagome smiled. He really was a pain, but there were times when he was bearable enough to be considered a good thing in her life. That night where she walked in the rain, Kagome had witnessed a new side to him and it was one she found contentment with. That side of Sesshoumaru was always present; it was just buried under a lot of crap. Kagome giggled a little. She had a mental picture of herself wearing overalls, a yellow hardhat, and carrying a shovel with the intent to uncover the real Takarashi Sesshoumaru. There were dirt lines across her cheeks like a football player and a patch that said 'born to be stubborn' on the front of her overalls.

Kagome sobered seeing Rin looking at her with one eye brow lifted. It was very Sesshoumaru and Kagome pointed it out. At this observation Rin visibly blushed. It was obvious the girl viewed her father as an almost unreachable idol that she persevered to be more like everyday. Well except for the fact that the girl preferred English and history over science and engineering.

"What's really going on?" Kagome asked seriously.

Rin turned towards her and sat Indian style. Kagome's face was once again leaking with emotion. Her worry was subtle, but it was her compassion that brightened her face into one of true beauty that no makeup could create. Rin smiled for she was getting used to seeing it, perhaps with luck she could be blessed enough to always see it.

"His mother committed suicide on Valentine's Day."

Kagome stilled her face becoming pallid. She didn't say anything or move an inch. It was just too horrible. To lose someone you love on the day for love was unthinkable. Of course Kagome wasn't exactly one for the holiday because the people you love should know it all year not just one day.

"This is his time for mourning." Rin spoke quietly.

"That's not all is it?"

Rin gulped, "I had thought maybe this year it would be different because he was acting light hearted in the approaching weeks."

"What was the difference from previous years?"

"You." Rin looked up completely serious, "Normally he shuts himself away for that day alone, but with the weekend before it his mind isn't busied by work."

Kagome had little to respond to that. It couldn't have just been her. This probably happened awhile ago because Inuyasha spoke of Sesshoumaru's mother only once. He said she'd past away before he ever met her, but that his father had never loved her. Inuyasha's mother was basically the 'other' woman and Inuyasha was conceived on the side, but his parents were very in love. So says Inuyasha the idiot who barely accepts the emotion exists.

"Maybe he's just acknowledging it now and is moving on beyond the grief?"

"That's what I first thought, but I entered his office and it's all the same." Rin smiled sadly.

She accepted him in every way even when Sesshoumaru was in his darkest times it would seem. Rin was worried and it hurt her to see him in such a state. Rin had some things in common with Sango too. Kagome felt guilty for putting Sango through everything she did, but at some points Kagome had lost herself and really didn't know what was going on. She was so self-absorbed that she couldn't see Sango's tears. Was Sesshoumaru the same way? Could he not see how this was hurting his little girl? Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru and she were much more alike than they'd both like to admit.

Kagome reached over the tucked a rebellious strand of hair back behind Rin's ear, "What else?"

"He acts so different…he scares me…" Rin sniffled, "he's never hurt me…but…"

"He's not your Sesshoumaru-san."

Rin nodded. Kagome settled an arm around Rin's thin shoulders. Kagome could feel an old emotion stirring in her belly. She knew what she had to do, but felt like she needed Rin's permission. Kagome didn't really because Sesshoumaru was a grown up and so was she, most of the time, but Rin was the one who was closest to him. If Kagome wanted to intervene than Rin should at least know about it.

"Rin I'm going to talk to him, okay? I can relate sort of…and it's not healthy for him to carry on like this."

Rin pulled away. Her brown eyes narrowed, but in sadness not anger. Kagome could see her hesitance and was expecting her resistance before she even spoke.

"But…"

Kagome put a finger to Rin's lips silencing whatever words she wanted to speak.

"I know from experience…that…he'll only get worse. He's not healing. Every year the wound reopens! That's no way to live!"

Kagome quieted herself immediately at the slight fear in Rin's eyes. Rin wasn't exactly scared, just startled. It was like Kagome's eyes had morphed into portals mirroring her very soul and not that part she'd want others to see. Kagome's face gave away everything she was feeling on most occasions, but for just a few seconds Rin had seen the true Kagome. It wasn't happiness and the carefree attitude she carried herself with, but a dark true sadness and depression. It was no doubt what the woman meant when she said that she knew through experience what it was like for Sesshoumaru right now. It was for this reason alone that Rin decided to burden Kagome with this and allow the woman to reach him. Rin had tried and failed, but perhaps Kagome would have just a bit more leverage in the situation. Kagome would always be able to touch just a tad more of his soul because Kagome wasn't blood or a relative, but his lover. That was the difference in everything, but that didn't mean Rin would give up and not try.

"I trust you."

Kagome met Rin's gaze and they came to an understanding. This wouldn't be an individual effort, but a combination of two. Kagome nodded and smiled. The tension lifted and the two relaxed in their newfound truce. Both lay back on the blankets hoping for success and a lighter future free of all the shadowed secrets. May the sun come out and whisk away the nightmares with its dazzling fingers. May the real Sesshoumaru's heart be released of its sorrow long enough to see the two who cared for him now before he loses them to his depressed inner self much like how a mother lost her son years ago.

…Tell me what you thought of this. I will hopefully have next chapter out in a few days. People are coming to fix my internet on Thursday so it might not be until after that…


	78. Intervention

…Um...yeah did you know this fic is almost 400 pages of writing so far? I do believe I may have overdone it a tad…

Sometimes things happen for a reason, good or bad. Whether it's because we want them to occur or it's just out of pure coincidence. Kagome, however, felt this was how everything was supposed to go. Kaede had seen the group when she was walking back to her apartment from the Chikujitsu, where her shift just ended and Totousai was taking over. Rin was invited, rather treated, to go to a movie by Kaede along with Shippou and Kohaku. Apparently it was to make up for lost time since she hadn't seen them all together since Christmas Eve. It was only four or so in the afternoon and so Kagome saw no conflict. Rin would be home by five or six, so Sesshoumaru should hold no qualm despite his ignorance of the matter at hand. This action left Kagome alone to do whatever. Sango had to get back to her shop to drag out her latest clay adventure from the kiln or it would be cracked, melted, or otherwise unfit to be sold.

Now a smart person would have gone home, taken a shower, and spent the rest of the early evening in relaxation. In truth this did occur to one part of Kagome's brain, but the curiosity was biting at her insides. Kagome was ruled too much by her inquisitive side, so it's no wonder why she headed off once again towards the city looming in the nearby distance. Rin stilled played a tremendous part in this, but Kagome needed to know what she was dealing with. She didn't exactly have the highest advantage in this because she isn't Sango. That in itself is obvious, but all Kagome had on her side was the fact that she lived through it. Even Sesshoumaru made a small, most likely unconscious, effort in her getting over it. There was that time in the elevator and then also in Naraku's hallway; there weren't as many situations, but he was there when it counted. Kagome would be Sesshoumaru's solid ground as well, even if he may not desire such stable assistance. He'd probably believe he could do it alone or didn't require such useless notions.

Kagome was at least thinking a tiny bit before she left. She'd asked Kaede, before she left, to lend her, her key to Sesshoumaru's apartment. Her excuse, not exactly a lie, was to return the blanket she'd borrowed. It was a viable reason especially since the thing had been hanging right on her arm and Rin hadn't noticed this conversation because she was already skipping ahead with the two boys.

Kagome slipped quietly into the door. The clerk at the front desk hadn't confronted her this time, only smiled and continued working the newspaper crossword. This was probably because the last time she'd walked in with Sesshoumaru. They'd been standing so close too that the young guy most likely thought they were dating and basically they were. It wasn't ever spoken out loud like back in high school where you could 'ask out' someone you barely knew. Their relationship was a lot of guess work really. Kagome didn't know where they stood or if they were even standing at all. They could be just rounding the corner from friendship heading for 'with benefits' or this could really be something.

Kagome wanted it to be more than just an intense friendship. Ever since the Christmas gala, she'd accepting that dating Sesshoumaru would be a challenge and a constant battle with his arrogance, but recently his presence had become very important. Sesshoumaru knew what he wanted, always got it too, and knew where he was going in life. He had goals and unlike most men nowadays he wasn't wishy-washy on all his decisions. When Sesshoumaru chose something, he stood by it and nothing could change his mind, literally. It was kind of annoying sometimes like, for example, the two of them had gone for ice cream. Sesshoumaru had insisted on buying soft serve from the ice cream parlor instead of the tub, which was tons cheaper and would have lasted longer, from the grocery store. It was all about his thing with having only the best and considering that the ice cream had been mainly for Rin Kagome had found it a little endearing. Annoying, but still somehow endearing as well.

Kagome had to admit she liked how things were, whatever they were at the moment. She was comfortable around the man, which was no easy feat, and…Sesshoumaru, of all people, made her happy. However it happened or caused it didn't matter, the fact remained that Kagome was content with simply being with him. Rin said that she could stay with him and sadly Kagome could see it as well. She wasn't seeing a white dress and long aisle, but rather waking up early on a Sunday morning to see his drooling, snoring face, if god forbids he snored. Certainly Sesshoumaru would deny he drooled too, but Kagome would just love to witness it. That would be pure evidence that Sesshoumaru was human and within her reach.

Kagome was nervous now. The apartment was dark, all the lights out. Rin had turned them out when they left before, but it was something else. All the blinds had been pulled as well as the drapes drawn overtop. This left the place in a state close to midnight. Kagome felt hesitant to flip any of the many lamps on in case she might inadvertently alert Sesshoumaru of her presence before she was prepared for him. Sure Kagome had an excuse for being there, but not on actually seeing him. She could have snuck in, dropped the blanket on the couch and left so easily, but that would be cowardly. Kagome hadn't thought this course of action through all the way. What if she said she'd wanted to let him know where Rin was? That might work.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway leading down to Sesshoumaru's office. Her head lolled sideways knocking softly on said wall.

"What am I doing? I'm too nosy for my own good." Kagome whispered.

Her muscles tensed ready for anything, well something like a moth landing on her or something, but not anything really serious. She hadn't meant to say that out loud and in the overwhelming silence her words sounded like screams in a cave. It was chilling and Kagome was now extremely close to freaking out. Kagome was arguing with herself in her head and turned to head for the door deciding this wasn't such a good idea, he probably wasn't even home, right?

-…wrong…-

He was there at the other end of the hallway where Kagome was already halfway down. A glass was dangled in his fingertips. It was half empty of a tan liquid smelling of scotch. The ice clinked against the side of the four inch tall, round glass. His bangs hung low over his eyes morphing his solemn face into a malicious apparition. Kagome stepped back into the wall and cursed her stupidity.

-What in the hell made me think I could do this!-

The words she wanted desperately to say died in her throat leaving only a croak free for speech. His lips tugged downwards and he took a sip of alcohol. It was small, controlled and Sesshoumaru was no where near drunk. His eyes met hers the instant he took a sip. The lids were reddened, but not puffy making the stoic Sesshoumaru look even more demonic. Those pools of tawny serenity now held an emboldened luminosity like thunder. They had a life all their own and his irises struck Kagome down hard with white hot fear. Naraku was creepy and a chief manipulator, but he had nothing on Sesshoumaru at this moment. His hair wasn't disarrayed, but almost too perfect in its neat waves that sparkled in the darkness. They were strangely alluring and Kagome suddenly discovered her heart was no longer in her throat.

Kagome shuddered; did it get colder all of a sudden? She wrapped her arms around herself, but all the while she kept her eyes on the body in front of her. Sesshoumaru practically melted into the darkness shrouded in a wardrobe composed of complete black. Only his bare feet and hands were left uncovered besides the area of chest showing beneath the cotton button down. The skin was nearly ashen as if he hadn't seen light for years, but Kagome knew this wasn't the truth. The collar of his shirt was askew and not properly folded. This was one of the only clues that all wasn't happy-go-lucky in the wild world of her corporate employer.

Kagome scowled at her own sarcastic thoughts. Her initial shock and responsive fear were wearing down allowing her breathing to smooth out. She couldn't bring herself to move yet because her legs felt like jelly. One step and she'd be on the floor then what kind of advantage would she have in helping Sesshoumaru out of the miserable hole he'd dug himself into? Lucky stars for Kagome because the previously immobile statuette was coming to her. Kagome came to her senses long enough to feel his nails trail up her bare arms raising goose bumps on her skin. It didn't hurt, but her eyes widened considerably and lifted forcing her to look right into his. This close up Kagome noticed how blood shot they were. So he was either high up in the clouds or he wasn't getting any sleep.

"Sesshou…"

She didn't finish because his other hand cornered her head by pressing palm flat against the wall on the other side of her body. There was still a foot of air between them, but the claustrophobia she didn't ever know she was diagnosed with welled within her chest. Kagome closed her eyes feeling one tear of stress drip down from the outside corner of her left eye. He caught it with his thumb and swiped the digit over his entire cheek drying the area. He cupped her face drawing it up closer to his own. Sesshoumaru smiled. It was a slow change with one side of his lips sliding outward showing his bicuspids and glimpses of the following molars.

Kagome shook in his grasp cursing herself over and over in her head. She was barely able to get over her own problems and now she thought she was what? Wonder woman? Kagome couldn't have even done it by herself. She had Sango and Shippou beside the whole time. Kagome was back tracking as fast as she could while internally bashing her own stupid curiosity.

"You're here…"

The question was clear as was the answer. He was telling her to leave and that struck a chord within her. He was pushing her away and there weren't many logical reasons for her to stay. Kagome was skating towards dangerously thin ice. If she did something wrong, Kagome could blow what they have. Should she just let it go? It was his way of dealing with it, right? Kagome shook her head throwing her loose hair over her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru watched silently. His grip lowered to her chin and remained loose. He was two steps from leaving her right here in the hallway confident that his message was plain enough for the woman to comprehend. Her hair fell around her shoulders. Sesshoumaru watched entranced as the silky strands fell like weighted spider's web down to cling to her petite form. Her eyes met his with determination and a growl of annoyance rose in his throat. She needed to go. Sesshoumaru moved his hand from the wall to grip her arm.

"You do not belong here." He bit out smoothly.

His voice was even, but his words cut through her. It was a hard slap in the face from reality. Perhaps it was true. Coldness settled into her chest. He didn't want her here, but that didn't matter. What he wanted didn't count. Kagome needed to be there. The only salve for his words was that his eyes didn't contain the same steely edge as they had before. They spoke as if in warning that she needn't get involved, like it would be wasted effort. Kagome made her bed and was now content to lay in it, whatever the outcome. Or at least that's what she kept on saying to encourage herself with.

Before Sesshoumaru could move her, Kagome halted his movements. She tenderly caressed the dip of his collar bone. She traveled across from the middle and then back over to the other side. Sesshoumaru was sulking like a child and it needed to stop. Kagome knew she wasn't the best one to do this, but someone had to. He was hurting himself and the people around him. Sesshoumaru wouldn't ever want to hurt precious little Rin and yet he was without noticing. Sesshoumaru would be disappointed in himself to know it. So Kagome kept her balance in the whirlwind of emotions that this incorrigible man always inflated beyond capacity in her heart. He was like Rin in this respect. He pushed away so that no one could see the real him. Was he afraid of what you would see? Or was he even more like Rin? Could Sesshoumaru possibly be afraid that you'd see it, and then leave? This was not the time for questions that was for sure.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome meant it too. She put everything she was feeling into simple words and covered his cheeks with both of her hands. Kagome pushed back his bangs and fell into him. She swept herself into him experiencing the way he stiffened before his arms circled her waist, his hot breath at the edge of her ear, and his long hair falling around her, mixing with her own inky tresses. The fact that they were moving however seemed lost on her awareness, not until the office door slammed behind them.

Kagome was perched on the corner of Sesshoumaru's desk and he was slouching in his desk chair a foot away. One of his hands held his once abandoned drink, which he grabbed somehow before they left the hallway. The other rested on her knee where the thumb rubbed random circles on her thigh. Sesshoumaru stared watching his own hand and no where else. He seemed to be in his own little world, which Kagome could imagine, and appeared content to stay there discarding the woman with an awkward atmosphere. Kagome felt uncomfortable at the fast change of mood, but then that wasn't uncommon to her anymore. Kagome glanced around the office. It was dark like outside even in the late afternoon. The desk around her was piled with folders and his laptop light was blinking despite the screen being closed. The blue flashed on for a second then off the next. This tiny flicker illuminated the wall in front of it, the one behind Sesshoumaru, in an amazing show of brilliance. It was so small after all.

Sesshoumaru set his glass on the small table in the corner of his office behind him. The woman on his desk had scooted more to the center of his desk and was looking around his office space as if she were searching for some alien bug hiding in the darkened corners. He reached out and encircled her waist with both hands. Kagome squeaked softly when he snatched her on the polished wood surface. Kagome instinctively tucked her legs at the knee to avoid the arms of his high backed leather chair. She straddled his trim hips as the chair lurched with the added weight and caught her balance by holding onto his broad shoulders. Sesshoumaru watched her reaction strictly expecting either the stubborn disbelief or the naïve blush to swarm her features. Neither came though only a yearning plea that filtered into her body language as well. What could she want? He had little to give for it was not her business to pry into what she wasn't ever supposed to know.

"What, woman?"

Kagome paused. This position wasn't comforting her frazzled nerves. Her need to shelter and dilute the pain he was experiencing was winning over her common sense. She wanted to know it, wanted to feel it, and wanted to share it. Kagome had no idea how to do it and so she closed her eyes letting her heart take control. It had rarely led her astray and one who stayed true to their heart was said to live to the fullest. Kagome's constantly reeling thoughts ceased all at once and her logic crashed. She leaned forward and captured his upper lip between her teeth. Kagome nipped softly before soothing the flesh with the tip of her tongue. Sesshoumaru tasted of bitter alcohol and salt. His lip was thin, but soft as she drew it into her mouth. Sesshoumaru had remained unresponsive up until now. He merely sat there with open eyes observing her and Kagome stared right back straight into his tired amber eyes.

Kagome released his upper lip for a full lip-to-lip kiss. Kagome tilted her head deepening the encounter without having to open her mouth or his. She was very content with this dominance she acquired over Sesshoumaru, but also worried she'd overstepped her boundaries. That is until his mouth opened willingly after a few seconds of her prodding the far corners of his lips asking for entrance. Sesshoumaru's cavern wasn't overly large or small and tepid in temperature.

Kagome drank of him leisurely drawing out her tongue from his mouth every now and then waiting for a positive response to continue. His hands increased their pressure on her hips when she stopped for an extended period, which served as perfect reassurance making the woman bolder. Kagome tilted her head again and delved her tongue down and rolled the muscle under then over Sesshoumaru's. His tongue lifted and gradually joined the tussle, unhurried in its movements.

Kagome shifted back after a moment, but didn't go very far. Her forehead pressed against his and Kagome shut her eyes tightly. She caught her breath and absorbed the calm aura she'd require. Sesshoumaru was tense below her and when Kagome pulled back looking at him even his expression was tight. Kagome frowned. Did she do something wrong? Was it too much? She wanted to smack herself. The questions were back. It had been pleasantly interesting not to be plagued with an overactive mind for once. She had reveled in it, but now Sesshoumaru's discomfort awoke the sleeping troll from its relapse. It wasn't beautiful nor appreciated and could very well sleep the centuries away for all Kagome cared.

"Sesshoumaru…talk to me."

Golden met weepy cyan. His eyes hardened and they closed off the connection recently formed. Kagome gripped his shirt sleeves.

"No!"

She kissed him hard and refused to let him off the hook so easily. Sesshoumaru couldn't do this to himself over and over again every year. This was pure punishment and though he may act it at times, he wasn't a masochist.

"I won't let you shut me out! I won't…"

Kagome drew the pad of her finger under one of his eyes above his cheek bones. Her other hand raked his bangs back melding them with the rest of the metallic locks. They were heavy and it was evident he hadn't showered today.

"Why? Why do you do this to yourself?"

Kagome shook his shoulders. Her hands climbed up to either side of his neck. Sesshoumaru remained firm and the barricade between them continued to build.

"No…No! No!" Kagome kissed him chastely to catch his attention, "You can't do this anymore! There are people who are worried about you! Like Rin…and…don't you see? It hurts her to see you this way."

His head turned away from her, but Kagome moved with him trying to keep eye contact. His eyes suddenly averted and Kagome knew she hit a nerve, but not one large enough to jolt him into comprehending.

"I don't want to see you this way."

His response was quiet and spoken after a moment.

"Then leave."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. You may not admit it, but you need, want company right now."

He didn't say anything, but this time Sesshoumaru wasn't avoiding her concerned gaze.

"You helped me before…so now I want to help you."

Sesshoumaru spoke darkly, "So you're returning a favor."

Kagome pushed back. Her shock won through and without even thinking about it her hand swung through the air striking his cheek. His head had rotated a miniature degree, but Kagome was practiced when it came to detecting the diminutive details as of late and this one was very apparent. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into slits and he stood throwing Kagome back onto his desk. He towered over her. Kagome grunted, but didn't back down, she was already too far in to stop.

"This isn't because of just a favor you ass! I CARE about you for some reason!" Kagome pushed him back her eyes flashing, "My heart hurts- when I see you like this…" She lifted a hand over her heart, "I-I've been worried about you!" Sesshoumaru watched as the hand dropped into her lap, "But I guess it was all for nothing, wasn't it." The last two words were ground out from between her teeth wanting him to deny this fact.

Sesshoumaru didn't rebuke any of these statements. He did stand up to his full height and Kagome lifted her chin following him with her eyes.

"You assume..." He ground out.

"Yes…" Kagome answered quickly, "I assumed a lot. This isn't any of my business, right? We're beyond that Sesshoumaru and you know it. Whether or not it is doesn't matter." She finished softly.

Those blue pools had been itching to burst into an inferno of rage a few seconds ago, but now they were reduced to smolders of hurt and disbelief. They pleaded with him and the hues were so dark, tortured that Sesshoumaru couldn't depart from the magnetic pull of their grip on his consciousness. He sighed heavily and placed his hands on Kagome's bared thighs. Her knee length, plum skirt was disheveled from her hasty drop onto the desk. Sesshoumaru's shoulders dropped in defeat. She'd won this time. He was too tired to fight anymore. Sesshoumaru let go of his iron restraint and allowed vulnerability to be seen on his face in the dim light of his office.

"My mother died when I was sixteen."

Kagome's eyes widened reflexively when the words sunk into her eardrums. Her hands moved on top of his as she tried to list the possible number of ways his mother could have passed. It must have been tragic for him. She held his gaze and withheld her question not wishing to break the tense air in which he was sharing his past.

"Their union was purely for the benefit of my father's company, but despite this she loved him. So when she discovered my father's affair with another woman, resulting in another child that began a few years after their wedding…" Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched.

Kagome squeezed his hands and laid her head against his chest. His breathing was erratic. Kagome seized him within the circle of her arms. His hand dropped to her knee and spread her thighs so his hips could step between. Kagome held him tightly.

"She committed suicide…on Valentine's Day…"

Kagome's head jerked at the realization that the one day Rin had said Sesshoumaru locked himself away was in fact Valentine's Day. It was her main reason for leaving Inuyasha's cabin, yet she'd forgotten in over a day. It was dismally ironic though that the day she picked to end her sorrow was a holiday for love. Or maybe it wasn't?

Sesshoumaru gripped her shirt with clenched fists. Kagome wracked her mind for something to calm him down. A picture of her dad hit her then. She had climbed into the Goshinboku tree and gotten stuck. Her father had to come up and get her. Instead they'd stayed up there to watch the sunset. It was a bitter sweet memory because her father had past away, but it was also one of the many times they'd spent just enjoying one another's company. Kagome blinked slowly and kept her voice soft.

"What was she like?"

Sesshoumaru slid his eyes downward, but he could only see the top of her ebony head. He breathed in through his nose and thought back. A shadow of a smile touched his lips and his eyes narrowed in tranquility for a moment. It wasn't often that he ever thought about his mother because it was painful. He'd almost forgotten the happy times buried behind the negative.

"She was…tall."

Kagome made a face, "Tall?"

"Yes- 5'11."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, "That is pretty tall, but…what about her personality?"

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate, "She was kind to all- people and animals. She was soft spoken usually, but very opinionated and extremely stubborn. She didn't just hand over her respect, you had to earn it."

Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru's voice had melted into a nostalgic timbre that could be considered loving.

"Did she have golden eyes like you?"

"No, that and the color of my hair are from my father." He said curtly.

Obviously that was a touchy subject for his tone turned stiff. Probably was because Inuyasha had them to, which would swiftly denounce the possibility that he wasn't of Takarashi lineage. They were rare traits.

"So what did she look like?" Kagome asked trying to lure Sesshoumaru back to enjoyable memories.

"Blue eyes, pale blonde hair, and pale skin."

"Long hair?"

"Always, until a year before she died. My father's affair was discovered a year before that."

"People cut their hair after a break up to try and get a fresh start…" Kagome added with a hit of trivia she'd heard somewhere.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "She looked like the foreigner she was."

"Did she speak with an accent?"

"On purpose."

"What?" Kagome looked up at him quizzically.

Sesshoumaru actually rolled his eyes, which Kagome pointed out immediately by poking him in the shoulder. He glared at her before answering.

"I never understood it. She made her accent more prominent so that there were no misunderstandings about her heritage. She was born in Japan, but her grandmother on her mother's side had a very strong Irish accent. Even after living in Japan for years her grandmother hadn't lost it and she also developed it by growing up around it at home."

Kagome pursed her lips pausing for a moment.

"Her English must have been excellent."

"Perfect despite the accent."

Kagome's features darkened right in front of Sesshoumaru's eyes and he awaited her next question with baited breath. The next set was going to be more serious judging by her expression.

"How do you she lived with this affair for two years before she died?"

"She wrote in her journal religiously and that was the only thing I had left of her. My father got a new watch. He left it on the bedside table and my mother saw a smudge on its face. After cleaning it she discovered an engraving on the back of the band. This was all written in her journal. She never told anyone, kept it to herself, and just lived with…"

"The fact that the one she loved, loved someone else?"

They were speaking honestly so Sesshoumaru saw no need to hold back anything. He could fully open his mind and Kagome would accept all of his comments. Perhaps even his next.

"Similar to Inuyasha and you."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah…but it wasn't a serious love. It was all butterflies and anxiety. I wasn't that comfortable around him and we always argued." Kagome scrunched her nose, "It was kind of annoying."

Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly. Everything was coming full circle. Everyone in his life centered and circulated around some dark beginning. Kagome once the troubled child was now the matured woman attempting to comfort him with a confrontation that anyone else wouldn't have ever dared to think about nonetheless actually do.

Sesshoumaru sense of logic was starting to win over his depression. The sorrow was receding as he continued to search his memory for the positive remembrances of his mother. Kagome however seemed to have something else in mind. Just when reason had surfaced from within his foggy mind it was swept away by soft lips pressing against his own. A small hand traced patterns on his bare chest. Sesshoumaru reacted accordingly as any male would when a willing female was presented to them especially one as delectable as Kagome. Sesshoumaru reveled in his lost control. The reigns had been released and he didn't want to collect them so soon again.

Kagome had only meant to soothe over their last argument with a chaste kiss, but her rebellious hand had hungered to touch his hairless chest in the process. Sesshoumaru apparently had come back to himself somewhat. The arrogant smirk slipped onto his lips as his hands picked her up and mischievously squeezed her ass. Kagome gasped, but wrapped her arms around his neck when he walked out of the office. Sesshoumaru pushed open his door with his foot after Kagome swiveled to turn the knob.

Sesshoumaru stood before his bed. He turned with Kagome's legs still clenched around his hips. The mattress sunk beneath their combined weight. Kagome knees supported her and she rose off his lap. Her hands cupped his face lifting it to meet hers. Sesshoumaru held onto her waist. His eyes lidded when she kissed him. He allowed Kagome to lead. His body was weary and instead of instructing what to do Sesshoumaru followed the actions of another.

Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth for a second trying to draw out his own and back into her mouth. Sesshoumaru complied readily. He tasted her, sliding his tongue along her teeth and roof of her mouth. He played with her tongue, but it was nowhere near a 'roaring battle.' Their dance was slow and more of a rubbing, massaging motion. Kagome's fingers unbuttoned his shirt with the need to feel his bare skin. Her dreams had always left her yearning and the opportunity was blossoming before her. No matter what happened, it wouldn't be a mistake, but Kagome still couldn't close her eyes for fear it was all just another dream.

Kagome slid her hands from his chest over his shoulders and then down his arms drawing the black cloth with it. Sesshoumaru's shirt fell to the bed and was ushered haphazardly to the floor in silent haste. Kagome tilted her head deepening the kiss that had once again reentered Sesshoumaru's mouth. They paused for a moment to draw Kagome's tee shirt over her head, but then continued with a heated rush. The air between them had dropped of angry tension, but risen in lustful necessity. Kagome raked her fingers through his unbound hair, dragging her nails. His hands shifted upwards from her hips to her bare back. Sesshoumaru tickled her skin moving his fingers absently around the thin expanse making the hairs on her neck raise in anticipation.

Kagome directed open mouthed kisses to Sesshoumaru's ear. Once there she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nipping and nibbling on it. Kagome didn't stay still long. Down the column of his neck to his prominent collar bones, Kagome licked and nibbled on the tight skin. She sucked hard on his rapid pulse fluttering beneath the surface. Sesshoumaru, all the while, busied himself with removing her skirt. Kagome was pliant in his hands and moved with him when he lifted her up slipping the thin material down over her hips. Her bare legs weren't freshly shaven, but still smooth under his fingers. Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed. He dragged one finger from her heel up over the hook of her knee.

Kagome groaned against his neck. Sesshoumaru continued to press against her heated opening through her cotton, bikini style panties. He added a finger and moved in a circular pattern moving up further between them to discover that pearl of bundled nerves. Kagome's fervor increased, incensed by his illustrious exploitations. She bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, stilling all other motions, when Sesshoumaru touched a rather sensitive spot. She instinctively ground into his touch and met his mouth with wholehearted comprehension.

Her eyes shut tightly and she tangled her hands into his hair. Kagome pulled hard arching backwards. His free hand wrapped around her waist balancing her as Kagome swallowed the pleasure with open arms. She found she'd accept anything from Sesshoumaru, whether it is pain or the complete opposite. All she knew was this was so much better than her dreams because of the mere fact that it was actually happening.

Kagome grabbed his hand and shoved him back onto the bed. Her breathing was ragged and he had that annoying, yet otherwise gorgeous smirk playing across his features. Sesshoumaru's didn't reflect the humor though. The gold had darkened, but his eyes were still strikingly bright and empty. Normally stoic and reserved, but this blankness was a new development. His emotions weren't constrained or taut, but loose and Sesshoumaru looked like a train wreck of sensations. None of them however were how he was truly feeling at the moment though.

Kagome kissed his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips. She hovered over him and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and collapsed on top of him. He didn't make any sound of discomfort and Kagome wasn't exactly light. She was muscular, no feather weight, yet he didn't even seem to notice her mass. In fact he was wider than her by a few inches on either side, even in the hips, and it made Kagome feel suddenly feminine. Kagome sat up and readjusted her position. She was straddling his thighs and had the notion of returning the favor he'd given her.

Kagome wanted to dominate such a prestigious, powerful man, but more than that she wanted to have all of him. Beyond his body, his mind, and heart, Kagome may be foolish, but she wanted to have him completely. He already had a special place in her heart and she yearned for this honor to be reciprocated honestly for once. Naraku had taken her body and Inuyasha had taken her heart, but neither had wanted it all. Sesshoumaru required it and no less, yet he always kept himself at a distance. This was going to change. Kagome would show him what it was like to feel while free of all his barricades. She'd show him what it was like to live in her world of emotional reign where logic was banished.

Kagome brushed aside his bangs and left a kiss in their wake on his forehead. She worked at his belt, the buckle bending and permitting the leather to slide from its trap. Kagome didn't bother to remove it from the loops of his slacks. She unbuttoned and lowered the zipper. Her fingers gripped the band and Sesshoumaru lifted his hips. The pants were of a sturdy, but soft black khaki-like material. They moved easily down his thighs and muscular calves. Sesshoumaru's hair was silver all over and he was surprisingly hairless even on his legs. It made Kagome shiver. She always had a thing for bare men.

-Pun intended.-

Sesshoumaru was covered in black head to toe, keyword being was. This included his boxers. It was strange that he put so much effort in his clothing, but this was the last thing on Kagome's mind. She glanced up and saw that he was looking at the ceiling. He'd fallen inside again much like she did all the time, concentrating on her own thoughts oblivious to her surroundings. It was weird seeing him that way because he was always so attentive.

Kagome crawled up to lay next to Sesshoumaru. His mind may have been distant, but his body wasn't. Kagome's hand slithered beneath the midnight colored boxers. He was flaccid and she slid her hand up and down, squeezing every now and then. His length hardened in her hand, growing in size. Kagome bit her lip. Sesshoumaru was simply well endowed in more things than just height. Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru groaned beside her. Kagome wouldn't let him shut her out in any aspect. She'd started this and she'd finish it. The one thing she wasn't was a quitter.

Kagome drew his penis from his shorts and very slowly descended upon him. His eyes were watching her now and Kagome saw that familiar burning fire lighting up their depths like a match to oil. Kagome licked the tip tasting the pre-cum. He was salty, but not too strong enough to make her gag if she swallowed. Kagome sucked on the mushroom-like head before sliding her head as far down on him as she could. Kagome reached more than halfway, of which she was proud of. She sucked lightly moving her tongue around against him and cupped his balls, squeezing slightly. He hardened a little more inside her mouth. Kagome bobbed up and down in an unhurried pace. Kagome purposefully grazed her teeth along his sensitive skin intermittently.

She pulled back. Kagome smiled at the glaze over Sesshoumaru's eyes. His jaw was clenched and he was making small guttural sounds in his throat. His eyes had payback written in them when he caught her gaze. Kagome bent back down. The teasing woman licked a path down one side before tracing the base before trailing back up the other side. She nipped at his head and took his length back into her mouth. Sesshoumaru buried one hand into her hair, but didn't rush her along or thrust into her cavern. He was a gentleman in most circumstances though his personality doesn't always follow his gestures.

Kagome quickened her pace a little when his other hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder. He squeezed and encouraged her with a deep groan. Her hands gripped the sides of his boxers. The sound of sucking flesh echoed into the room. Kagome felt him jerk suddenly, his whole body tensing. His semen spilled into her mouth. Kagome swallowed it like a lady would, but not greedily. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't the greatest thing in the world either. Ironically though it did make her thirsty, but Kagome doubted Sesshoumaru would let her get a drink of water.

Kagome licked the tip clean and as he dropped against his boxers Sesshoumaru's length was hardening again. Kagome's arm was captured and in a blink the woman was sprawled across an aroused man's chest. Her bra was quickly disposed of. Kagome had arched up so the cups could leave her breasts bouncing free. Kagome was more than willing to remove it because it wasn't that comfortable, but now she was left bare to his eyes. Kagome pressed herself to his chest in an effort to hide. Sesshoumaru noticed this, but would allow it for now.

His hands traveled down to grip her ass forcing her closer to him. Kagome gasped. One hand removed her panties and Kagome wiggled assisting in shimmying them down her shapely legs. Sesshoumaru resituated Kagome so his shaft settled in between her fleshy folds. Kagome wanted to cover her breasts, but refrained. They looked fuller and prettier when she wore a bra. There was still her natural cleavage, but it wasn't the same. Kagome felt confident of the appearance of her breasts when she wore a bra, but now she just felt exposed.

A blush stained her cheeks for the first time throughout the entire encounter though when she caught the intense observation Sesshoumaru was giving them. He cupped them, massaged them gently. He pulled at one nipple feeling it perk up at the attention. His pulled Kagome up and forward so he could nip at the other. He licked a half circle stenciling her nipple with the rough, wet appendage. He kissed and nipped to the valley of her breasts. He was pleased with her size and the round plumpness of her breasts. They were soft and smooth. Sesshoumaru wasn't obsessed with them like most men, but he could appreciate a good set.

Kagome braced herself with her hands above his head. It was an awkward position, but she could feel herself becoming wet. She shivered. Sesshoumaru's hands kneading the skin of her hips fingering the bones that stuck out with his thumbs. Her felt the roughness of scar tissue on her left side. He stored the information and sent it to the back of his mind for later use. His hands flitted up to her ribs smirking at the giggle she let loose. However Kagome also tried to squirm away and though it felt good, her movement was making him harden almost painfully.

Sesshoumaru kissed her slow and deep. One hand was behind her neck and the other moved to brush her fallen hair back over her shoulder. Kagome was dripping, cluing him in that she was more than ready for the next step. He pushed her up and held onto her by the hips again. Kagome looked down at him in confusion. Suddenly a smirk crossed her lips. She kneeled up over him and alighted onto his shaft. Then like a sword entering its home, she slid very slowly all the way down. It was a bit of a stretch since it'd been awhile since she last had intercourse, but the result was wonderful. Why did she never want to do this? One night stands weren't her thing. They left her feeling empty and used.

Kagome shook her head releasing a deep sigh. Sesshoumaru filled her further than any other she'd ever been with. Kagome took the helm, but being a newcomer to riding on top she took it slow. Kagome tested the heated pools preparing to surrender herself to experiencing this one moment. She rocked her hips experimentally smiling in satisfaction when Sesshoumaru's eyes closed. Her hands fell on his chest and she licked his bottom lip. She licked her way into his mouth without her lips ever touching his. Kagome rocked hard this time and the silence was shattered with his loud moan. Kagome shifted back upright. This time she lifted up and slid back down. Sesshoumaru met her with a hard thrust stealing a moan from Kagome's throat. Kagome hastened her pace. Sesshoumaru had hit a nerve with that one and she desperately desired for it to be touched again.

Kagome lifted her arms fully enjoying the ride. Sesshoumaru watched her breasts move with her. Her back arched and her thighs held onto him tightly. Mewls, moans, groans, and grunts filled the room as the two bowled for the strike they both yearned for. It had been months for Sesshoumaru, since Yura, but for Kagome it had been over a year. Sesshoumaru sat up, grabbed Kagome, and rolled them over. He pulled one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. She was astoundingly flexible and he knew he'd have fun with this bit of knowledge. Kagome gripped the sheets behind her head and wildly met his thrusts. She bucked, lifted her hips, and was completely absorbed in the motions of his body. Sesshoumaru plunged quick and hard probing for that waterfall to ecstasy.

Just when Kagome thought it was too much his body jerked then tensed and hot, sticky semen filled her mixing with her own fluids. She fell over the edge with an eager partner. They tumbled into the sweat soaked sheets. Kagome's leg returned to his side just as Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her. His arms were burning from holding himself up the entire time. Kagome was unlike anyone else in everything. He couldn't even go for a second round, he was too worn out, but that might also be connected to his lack of sleep.

Kagome crossed her ankles after wrapping her legs around his waist, shoving him deeper inside her. Kagome mumbled a sigh with closed eyes. Her face was lax with contentment and when she peered up at Sesshoumaru he was already looking at her. His eyes were clear and the levels of emotion in the depths were still rippling in the aftermath. Kagome kissed his brow and he closed his eyes. The man sighed against her next before relinquishing his consciousness to exhausted slumber. Kagome stayed awake for a few minutes simply reveling in the moment, the atmosphere. As she fell to sleep only one single thought plagued her overactive mind before it shut down and what a buzz killer it was.

-We didn't use a condom…-

…I don't know many people, well none really, who actually skip lemons, so I don't give warnings. The best chapters are always the longest, aren't they? Let me know how this was…


	79. Sweet Valentine

…This chapter is dedicated to the ill-fated 'Sesshoumaru's' who's been without internet thus far. You'll have to be nice to me because I'm in the process of packing all of my stuff. My college is stupid and makes you move out over the summer…and since I'm a state away from home I rented an apartment with my fellow dorm-mate. I appreciate your review because it has kicked me into gear… …

The steaming water ran over her washing away the remnants of last night's activities from her skin, but it couldn't remove the memory still burning like a hot iron in her mind. Kagome ducked her head down and ran a hand through her hair. She turned around, wiped her eyes and reached for the shampoo. She tilted her head back to keep the suds from her eyes. She used a little too much, for bubbles were now falling down over her shoulders to her back. Her thoughts didn't stray for once and Kagome was able to simply enjoy this heated miracle of man. Sesshoumaru had gone for a run around the park near the Chikujitsu and Rin was still sleeping. Kagome blushed and wondered if Rin had come into Sesshoumaru's room at all when she came home last night. Kagome didn't even remember waking up, she was out hard.

The girl probably didn't because today was technically 'the day' for Sesshoumaru's mourning period. It was Valentine's Day. Kagome couldn't imagine what it was like for his mother to go through that, well maybe a little, but Kagome didn't have to deal with it. Inuyasha at least broke up with her instead of keeping her on the side for the convenience factor and business opportunity that came along with it. It was a different situation and obviously Inutaisho never meant to hurt his first wife. You don't usually mean to fall in love, it happens and it isn't something you can stop.

Her thoughts stopped there when a newly arrived hand flicked a few fingers through the shampoo bubbles that had dribbled down to her rear. Kagome squeaked and jerked away in surprised nearly hitting the wall on the other side of the shower. A hand, thankfully, reached out and hauled her backwards against a firm chest. Hadn't her mind given up this tirade yet? No- of course not, that would have been expedient, wouldn't it? Kagome hadn't heard the door open to the bathroom nonetheless the shower door. She might have noticed a slight chill in the atmosphere of her little water world, but thought nothing more of it. It could have been the air conditioner setting back on or something.

Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on her shoulder. He was hot, meaning temperature not that he wasn't in other ways as well, and sweaty. His hair was damp near his forehead and at the base of his neck. There was a kink were the hair band had been. Kagome smiled as she swiveled to wash the shampoo from her hair. Sesshoumaru stepped forward pressing himself against her in order to get his head under the coursing stream. The heat of the water prickled at his sticky skin and he could feel the goose bumps rising all over. It was weird how goose bumps appeared when you were cold, but then also with a shift change of hotter temperature, like when in the shower.

Sesshoumaru slipped a hand down and turned the knob up more towards him. The change was nearly instant and he sighed. The now tepid water switched randomly from cooler to warmer at its own volition. A grumpy protest came from in front of him, making him chuckle. He captured her wrists before Kagome could try to revert it. Sesshoumaru swiveled, picking up the wiggling bundle as he did. Sesshoumaru grabbed the conditioner from behind his head and handed it over with a small smirk.

Kagome scowled softly. Not only was her shower intruded upon, but her hopes of having hot water were dashed. It wasn't fair. Her eyes were darker, drops of liquid dripping down her face and caught up in her eye lashes. Her features lightened at Sesshoumaru's soft moan. She tilted her head to the side watching him. He really was gorgeous. His pectorals were at the halfway point between man boobs and penguin boobies. Kagome snickered. Man boobs were from when someone worked out and they became built looking just like a woman's, but were pure muscle. Penguin boobies were soft, but usually from an overweight man.

That was something she liked about Sesshoumaru. There wasn't anything neutral about his personality, no middle ground. He went from extreme to extreme; really annoying to really reserved with the occasional relapse episode of kindness. However his physical body wasn't the same way, well at least in its muscular structure. His muscles were strong, capable, but not overly bulky. Sesshoumaru was lean and trim, just the way Kagome liked it. His abs had definite indentations as did his ribs and his shoulders were, not to die for, but to drool for. Kagome ran a curious hand from his cute little 'innie' belly button up to his collar bone. At his raised eyebrow, she smiled and proceeded to open the conditioner which had been until now lying dormant in her grip.

They switched positions several times. Kagome had to wash out the conditioner, Sesshoumaru with the shampoo, and then again for each to wash their faces with the gently foaming cleanser he kept in there. This is where Kagome stepped out, having already used soap to scrub away the dirt and grim leaving Sesshoumaru to go solo on that one. Kagome perched on the bathmat in front of the shower and reached quickly over to the towel rack before she soaked the floor. She dried herself hastily and entered into his bedroom. Her nose wrinkled at the thoughts of wearing her clothes from yesterday. So, with a gleeful smile, she headed for Sesshoumaru's closet.

This was always the fun part of sleeping over Sesshoumaru's house unexpectedly. Well this was more impulsive than unforeseen. Kagome slid open the doors excited that this time she wouldn't have a chaperoning man hovering over her while she rifled through his stuff. Why did this give her such a thrill? Kagome sighed, her actions were so pathetic, but she quickly came to terms with it and continued. Her green shirt was pulled from the rack. Sesshoumaru hadn't protested this time when she gave it back to him personally. The thing became her backup attire at his place. Kagome giggled. He'd frowned at it probably regretting that he ever said she could have it. He most likely thought he'd be rid of it, not see it in his wardrobe everyday.

Kagome put on her bra than grabbed an undershirt from a chest of drawers across the room from the bed. To cover her legs, she grabbed the smallest pair of light, almost white, khaki shorts. They were at the very bottom of the drawer, a good sign he rarely wore them, and came down past her knees by an inch. The shorts hung off her hips and Kagome grabbed a plain, one of the less expensive looking belts from the weird looking hanging that held them all in his closet. The belts were held by the buckle and then their leather lengths hung down like dark snakes. She quickly folded her remaining clothes and ran an uncaring hair through her damp hair. It was curly and not brushed, but it would only dry straight. Her hair was naturally wavy, but the weight of it helping to keep it straight than if it was shorter. Kagome pulled on her green shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as she entered the hall. Her feet were bare and her steps were light.

Kagome stopped at the edge of the hall and rushed back a foot suddenly. The television was obviously on and she'd just heard the shower turn off. Rin most likely had already figured out she was here since who else would be using the shower while her father went running? Did Rin know it was her? No one had bothered her while she was showering, but maybe Sesshoumaru told her before he left that Kagome was here? That was doubtful. Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a more attentive mood, meaning that he wasn't off wherever in la-la-land, but his eyes still held that significant sorrow. Kagome decided she never wanted to see it again. It wouldn't be allowed for anything else, but this. Sesshoumaru wasn't externally the nicest person in the world, but he was honorable with a very old soul. He acted very traditional and old fashioned, another thing Kagome liked and had in common. His heart was bigger than one would first guess, or even imagine, and he didn't really deserve such internal pain; at least not to bear all on his own.

A small black head popped around the corner without her notice. Kagome jumped with a tiny shriek when a hand touched the leg of her shorts. Kagome's terrified eyes lowered on a giggling Rin and instantly settled. She shook her head once again at her oblivious nature, but couldn't hold back the smile at Rin's shimmering joy practically spilling from her eyes. It was then Kagome realized what it really was. Tears of happiness fell uncounted down her reddened cheeks. Kagome kneeled down when Rin took a step forward. Her brow creased.

"Why are you crying, Rin?"

Rin sniffled and rubbed at her cheek with a fist, "Ka-chan…" she looked up with tearful, hope-filled eyes, "he came in…and k-kissed me good morning…then he went outside!"

Rin lunged at her still form. She sobbed as Kagome caught her. Rin buried her face into Kagome's shoulder and the woman didn't care about the wetness of her clothing. Rin had called her by Shippou's familiar name. She called her 'Ka-chan.' Kagome was shocked. The child was hysterical because Sesshoumaru went outside. This must have seemed, literally, like an impossible dream for her father to even consider removing himself from the interior of his office on this day. Kagome fell back onto her butt dragging Rin with her.

"We were going to help him right?" Rin nodded against her neck, "Well, I got the ball rolling, but it's not over Rin. This day will always have a mournful hold on him, we can't help that. So you have to be extra good, like I know you can, and be your loving self, okay?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome stood up to begin breakfast. Rin followed quickly at her heels and soon they were joined by Sesshoumaru. His clothes were once again black, but it was one of the many close fitting suits that lined his closet. What was most noticeable was that the dress shirt underneath wasn't black, but a dark charcoal grey. There was only a slight difference, but for one who knew why he was wearing black it was a big deal. It was the only outward change besides Sesshoumaru's now calm eyes. The color was once again the intense tawny Kagome had long ago associated with the male.

…At Work…

They were all staring. It was probably for two reasons.

One: Sesshoumaru was in the Hamasaki building and on Valentine's Day.

Two: Sesshoumaru had grabbed Kagome's hand as they left the parking garage.

Sesshoumaru's entrance into the building was rare at best. Kagome had asked why he was going to the trouble of escorting her to work when he informed her of a meeting with Hamasaki Hisoro, the president. Sesshoumaru only visited the actual corporation building a few times a year, more than usual recently because of the upcoming merger. Usually he would go to the hospital, factories, or science labs which weren't on the same site as the office building. This was also one of the few days that the businessman was never in. The Taka Tech. employees sent to work in the Hama. Building temporarily had most likely spread this word around. Most probably thought Sesshoumaru was gallivanting around with some girl or that he just didn't want to deal with the love-sick and showing it employees.

No one knew the actual truth and that fact made Kagome feel special. However all the looks they were receiving was awkward. Kagome was often the center of attention; she just didn't pay any attention to it, since it usually consisted of cat calls from construction workers or from taxi drivers with their windows down. Kagome smiled nervously, glancing around hesitantly. He'd done this on purpose, she realized with a slight scowl. She wanted to hand Sesshoumaru a nice jab to the ribs from her ever-friendly elbow, but figured it wasn't appropriate, at least not in front on the entire front office where her internship was held. It was unusually busy too. Secretaries running out and in on errands, people waiting for their appointments with someone in the building, and it only made matters worse that the lobby was decorated with tons of red and white roses placed sporadically in vases. The flowers were actually quite pleasant.

Their fragrance was naturally strong, but not overly so diffusing into the surrounding area. Sesshoumaru suddenly paused in their movement, alerting her slightly by squeezing her hand. He left her for a moment and plucked a pure white rose from one vase they had just passed. Sesshoumaru smelled it briefly before presenting it to her with a small smirk. Kagome took it fumbling a little when her thumb caught a thorn. A shy blush warmed her cheeks making Sesshoumaru's lips spread a tad wider. The secretaries at the front desk and the clerks working with them all stopped to watch the exchange. 'Awes' rang out softly as soon as they faced the elevator. A lift was already waiting to take them up. Kagome entered in haste dragging a wildly smirking man along with her. The last thing Kagome saw before the doors shut were the occupants of the front office all commenting and cooing to each other at how sweet it was or something of that sort.

They were alone inside and Kagome faced Sesshoumaru. Her cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment. She promptly went to hit him, but he obviously expected it for he blocked with his forearm. Kagome scowled at him as he stood stoically staring up at the numbers that increased with every floor they went.

"I swear sometimes I really can't stand you." Kagome hissed.

"Hm." He responded quietly.

"'Hm'? What kind of response is that!"

He looked down at her, "What kind of response would you prefer?"

Kagome remained silent. Sesshoumaru was someone who had that innate, yet entirely too annoying ability to state a question like a statement. It was becoming more and more apparent that he would actually ask her real questions now. It was strange. He had a reputation about never questioning everything and here was asking her what she wanted him to say. Did that even make sense? This wasn't the Sesshoumaru she kept running into all the time. Kagome smiled despite her previous anger. Her mind told her she should still be mad, but her heart wasn't listening. Sesshoumaru may know exactly the right way to embarrass her, but looking beyond the surface, Kagome realized what was really happening.

For once, she could see him. Not the infamous businessman nor the cold hearted stoicism, but the real him. He was still reserved and soft spoken; using those deep, smooth tones that made her stomach flutter. Sesshoumaru was also joking with her, teasing her and not in the way he used to where it was just for the pure entertainment of getting a rise out of her. It was different. Kagome wasn't sure how though and it was slight, but still the change was present. Kagome felt proud because it wasn't Sesshoumaru that changed so drastically in a matter of months, but her perception of him. Kagome saw the small things that differentiated the meaning of his actions.

"Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Yes?"

A frowned touched Sesshoumaru's lips. She had zoned out again it would seem. Kagome was now tilting her head to the side, staring up at him with large, bright blue eyes. She looked so innocent at the moment he had the urge to cringe. He much preferred the fiery rage that lit up her eyes like embers in a smoldering fire. Whatever she was thinking about had somehow distracted her from her embarrassment, inadvertently rescuing him from further exposure to her wrath. It was ironic that such a petite thing could be so strong. Her slap had left his arm stinging beneath his suit jacket and dress shirt.

"In your own world again?" He asked softly.

He leaned over her with one hand resting on the wall behind her. His bangs fell over one eye, but the humor could not be restrained from their honey depths. Kagome huffed, crossing her arms and very aware at how childish she was being. That was another thing that caught her off guard at times. Sesshoumaru could act surprisingly juvenile as well, when he wanted. The flower thing was kind of sweet, but there were other times when he was almost as bad as her.

A hand touched her face. Kagome just noticed that his lips were hovering a mere inch from her own. She wanted to kick herself. How could she not realize this? Sesshoumaru always managed to invade her personal space and usually when she wasn't paying attention. So it was like a mini surprised to see him all up in her face, except that it wasn't a bad thing necessarily.

"You know…" He drawled, blowing lightly on her parted lips "That flower's only on lone. You should return it sometime today or the display will be unbalanced." He nipped at her bottom lip softly nudging her nose with his.

The words bounced along Kagome's consciousness for awhile. Kagome captured his face in her hands, finished with his teasing and kissed him full on the mouth. The door dinged and Sesshoumaru pulled back. He pressed the button for her floor, since they'd missed it a few levels down, and watched the intoxicating woman with a gradually forming smirk. He chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest as he noticed the narrowing of her eyes. He swiveled on his heel and left unhurried for his office. His shook his head, running a hand through his loose hair catching more than one feminine eye as he passed.

Kagome stood there confused for a minute then letter by letter his sentence filtered down into understanding. Her cheeks flamed again and before she could reach a hand out the doors were shut already moving down. Kagome stood there, her mind tossing curses at mach 5. When the doors reopened, Kagome took a deep breath and stomped off to her cubicle. The few heads in this department regarded her with veiled curiosity and blatant humor. Kagome was certainly one to watch, with her swiftly shifting emotions.

Kagome's thoughts were boiling over and the tea pot was two seconds from screaming.

-Oh! What a sweet Valentine I have!-

She grumbled angrily. There was a part of her that found his act bizarrely funny and she should be glad she had a Valentine at all this year, but her feminine pride was busting at the seams. Kagome wanted to repay his sarcastic playfully in full. Her mind began brewing all sorts of comebacks and revenge scenarios. She didn't even notice her approaching guest sauntering gaily over to her desk, no pun intended.

"Good morning, Kagome-san!"

Jakotsu sauntered over and, thankfully, was bringing an offering of coffee along with him. He rolled a chair over from the cubicle next door and sat with her. He was wearing a dark plum suit with a navy blue tie and white shirt underneath. Kagome was surprised at the color of his suit, but ironically it suited Jakotsu. The color was too bright or brazen and Jakotsu was anything, but impetuous when it came to choosing his clothes.

"Don't think I didn't hear about your grand entrance today…"

Kagome blushed and decided to play ignorant, "W-what do you mean, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu made a face, "Hmm…not calling me 'Jak'? You're hiding something…"

Now Kagome was confused, "Huh?"

"You only call me by my full name when you're hiding or avoiding something." He smiled knowingly.

Kagome stilled and thought about it. Did she really do that? She had no clue or at least she never noticed it, but maybe that was because she was too nervous avoiding the subject of conversation during such times?

"Well…I suppose I might do that…"

"But?"

Kagome scowled lightly, "But what?"

"There was a 'but' there, right?"

"No...Not really…I was going to say that I never really noticed."

He paused, "Oh…so are you and Sesshoumaru-san an item?" Jak leaned forward in curiosity.

Kagome blanched, "What? Um…no...Yes…I mean…"

"It's still new. You're not sure yet and I bet Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly clear on that sort of thing."

"You could say that." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Well, I'll keep this between us and let the rumors fly."

"What rumors?" He stood up with a shining smile, "Jak!"

"Oh I almost forgot," He said turning back around and putting a finger to his chin in contemplation, "I have a gift for you." He winked, dropping two file folders onto her lap, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kagome shook her head watching him walk away back into his office or rather Bankotsu's. Kagome tilted her head to the side wondering how things were going with the two. She felt ashamed for not even bothering to ask. Jakotsu had swiftly become a good friend in the company and out, though lately they hadn't been spending much of any time together. Kagome sighed. She wasn't spending time with any of her friends. Sango, Miroku, and yes, even Shippou were beyond her grasp at the moment. Kagome had been so busy fixing things with her past that she forgot about her present. Sango and Shippou especially had always been there for her during the whole Inuyasha thing. They deserved to know the recent development. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip.

She turned to the folder in her lap, placing it on her desk. She would have to have the two of them over. Her mind was so full with contracting and dilating thoughts that Kagome was forgetting two of the most important people in her life. Why was this exactly? It was because she had two more new people who were ever growing in importance to her. Poor Jakotsu and Miroku, her co-workers, had been so easily set aside as well and this was unacceptable. Her life wasn't too busy that she would ignore those she cared about. Kagome's mind began brewing up a formal dinner party as she opened the manila casing in front of her. She skimmed the printed words lazily as she continued her planning. However, upon reaching a certain paragraph all else was erased from mental shock. Those letters were magnified and resounded loudly as she re-read them loudly in her head, once and then twice.

'The victims' symptoms have shown an exponential decrease in their growth and development. The chemo has yet to show any signs of cure. The UV exposure has, in nearly every case, effectively slowed all progression in this 'parasite' virus's production of new diseased cells. Transfusions of corresponding matches have allowed the body to begin reconstruction of its genetic structure. At first, the blood was seen as alien and destroyed by the body's white blood cells. It was necessary to continue the transfusions and stunt the body's normal immune response.

The brain has responded accordingly, judging by the influx of brain activity of late in each victim, seeking the source of its ailment. The brain is constantly rewiring and reconnecting its pathways for efficiency in its environment. Such innate actions will, in time, rebuild the genetic code. There is no chance of its effects ever dwindling, such as the discoloration of skin and eyes; however, the probability of surviving such an infestation is inevitable. More testing is required, but the results thus far have been, for the most part, completely positive. The victims' continued existence of a normal life, avoiding sunlight, is extremely expectant and escalating.'

Kagome's eyes watered despite herself. Her happiness was mounting in her chest and before she knew it, she was breaking down. One hand covered her mouth attempting to stifle the sob building in her throat while the other wrapped around herself grabbing on at the elbow. They could live, most if not all. The hope resonated and pulsed within her very heart to the core. A few tears mounted her cheeks, but didn't tip beyond her cheek bones as of yet. There was still a rising doubt at the obvious signs in the report that there were a few children that remained unresponsive. A lot of it sounded like assumptions based on the data from each of the tests, but there was that singular hope of continued existence. That was enough for Kagome to believe in. There was a chance, whether it was small or large, it was there.

Kagome smiled shakily and wiped at her eyes, knowing they were probably blood shot now. She silently thanked Jakotsu. Kagome could feel the weeks of tense anxiety always nudging the back of her mind, like a chip on her shoulder, slowly wear away. It wasn't absolved completely of course. She'd need to go to the hospital after work, but not today. She had an appointment somewhere else at the moment that she had no intention of breaking.

…With Sesshoumaru…

"Kikyo is quite despondent as of late, but the arrangements have been made accordingly without her. Merely the dress and tuxedo are left."

"And the merger?" Sesshoumaru asked evenly.

"Of course."

Hisoro reached into the front desk drawer, sliding back in his chair a bit to reach it. The stack of paper was more than an inch thick and consisted of several individually stapled packets. The dribble beforehand was all small talk about the wedding that really didn't matter to Sesshoumaru. Kikyo had apparently had a fight with Inuyasha, which was perhaps the reason why he fled the city to his precious mountain property. Inuyasha should be returning soon though. If Kagome had gone and come back then he was soon to follow. The woman had that queer ability to make every mess understandable through sensible arguments. Kagome would leave one with an aftershock of clarity. It didn't take long for even Sesshoumaru to pick up the fallen pieces of his past and be able to see beyond 'her' day of suicide to the remnants of happiness his childhood consisted of.

The corresponding signatures were both placed in their designated place and within an hour Sesshoumaru was shaking hands with his soon-to-be partner. Their companies would still be separate entities, no employees let go or swapped. This arrangement was more for convenience and the sharing of assets, a conjecture of business effectiveness for the very near future for both companies. Besides Inuyasha and Kikyo, despite their many set-backs and conflicts, would eventually get married anyway. Their union would strengthen the ties between Taka. Tech. and Hama. Corp.

"May the future be prosperous."

"Indeed, good day to you Hisoro-san."

"And to you."

The two presidents shook hands and then bowed before Sesshoumaru left the office, briefcase in hand. This leather carrying case now contained his copy of the merger for his lawyer to file and follow the proper protocol that such a situation would require. Sesshoumaru grabbed an elevator, along with one other person. He'd have to speak to Inuyasha, set his ass straight. He could be such a hooligan at times that it was an odd fact for Sesshoumaru to remember that Inuyasha was nearly twenty five, only two years his junior.

-That reminds me…my birthday is coming up…-

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. His father always wanted to hold a huge gathering for the occasion, which was completely unnecessary of course. No doubt Inutaisho, now that he'd met Kagome, would be caught up in it as well and knowing Kagome she would have no problem with assisting him, especially when she discovered how much Sesshoumaru was opposed to the idea. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He could see it now. Kagome would come to him sent by his father on a mission to use her wiles to acquire his consent on the idea.

He was brought from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. There next to him was the only other person in the elevator looking up at him from a short height of 5'1. It was a woman overly endowed in the bust area, but she was gifted with a surprisingly narrow, petite form and a pair of rounded hips. She looked about ready to tip head over heels and in lust with him. Her dark hair was short, cropped around the ears, but fluttering and layered unlike Yura's even cut. Her face was heavily framed with choppy bangs that reminded him of Kagome. This woman's eyes were a liquid, sea green color and they stared up at him through her long lashes coquettishly. Her lids were lined with a cerulean blue and the bottom in a thin, lavender liner. Pearly white teeth were shown from slowly spreading full lips in what would be mistaken by any fool as a shy smile.

He was no fool however and he had no time for things such as this. The woman wasn't ugly by far, but he found her forwardness a turn off. His thoughts swirled in remembrance of someone else's strangely bold behavior of late. Kagome's brazen attitude was stemmed from her compassionate heart, not her own internal and mildly selfish needs. Sesshoumaru's lips parted, Kagome was getting under his skin. The implications of this thought revolved around their rather impulsive actions the other day. Sesshoumaru smirked, obviously giving her the wrong idea since he was still looking in her general direction. She didn't realize he was staring just past her ear at the elevator floor.

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly and his eyes refocused into hardened amber. They flashed briefly with annoyance at the woman's closeness. The individual, he had to hand it to her, was more perceptive that Sesshoumaru had first concluded. For at his break in stoicism, the anger that leaked momentarily, she backed off and faced the elevator door. His brief reaction had shot her a hint. There was a ding and she smiled at him, almost apologetically, but still not without the habitual longing he was accustomed to, as she exited the lift. Sesshoumaru faintly recognized this floor as the one to house the only 'on site' laboratory. This lab was smaller and mainly for the finished products that were entering its final stages of testing. Most of these tests were on humans or ready for this next step.

The doors shut, dropped three floors, and soon Sesshoumaru was heading off to the hospital. There were tests and results to observe. Overall the feedback was positive, but there were still some straggling patients that needed attention. The doses of UV exposure were varied from patient to patient due to the seriousness of their symptoms. Most of these 'stragglers' were newly admitted into the ward. It was possible that the cause of this was another mutation in Akuchi. There had been several over the past months of its discovery, but the ones previous seemed to be positively affected by their tests. If another mutation has occurred where the UV rays' affect has dwindled, it was more than possible that the disease was beginning to evolve.

Sesshoumaru felt the frustration mounting. At the moment, the only thing he wanted was a massage and a double dose of 'Advil.'

…Kind of boring, but longer than usual because it's so lacking in excitement. There will be lemons now, but they both still have full lives and won't be hopping into the sack at every moment. Okay? Now- I don't know when I'll be able to update again because things are very hectic. First few weeks of getting back are always like that it seems, but I wish I could have given you something more action-packed or whatever. Review for me, I need motivation…


	80. Face Fate's Finality

…This has been a long ride. …

The lab was cold, as usual. She tugged the coat tighter around her shoulders. There was a smirking tilt to her lips even now thinking about her previous actions on the elevator. Takarashi Sesshoumaru was infamous for his elusive and stoic personality. He was also the most eligible bachelor of the business world. Sesshoumaru was cunning, ruthless, and often housed imaginative staff to keep on top of the ever emergent field. She was slightly embarrassed by her bold movements especially since she'd taken note of the man walking in with what she assumed to be his girlfriend this morning in the lobby. The woman seemed easily discomfited judging by the redness of her face and frantically flitting eyes when he gave her the flower.

It was obvious Sesshoumaru didn't know of her or even bother to recognize her. Mokunen kind of preferred this. She didn't work fervently in this field for fame or money. She was a private person and much liked the shadows she lived in. Her outward appearance and physical endowments didn't make it simple to blend it, but that was only in college and high school. After graduating, she had reveled in the idea that it was frowned upon for co-workers to consort in relationships out of work. It allowed her to relax and not worry about dulling her looks, on purpose, in order to fade into the background. Mokunen did date, sometimes, but it wasn't a priority. She was very much appalled by the modern idea of dating. Dating nowadays was all about physical need, for men and women. Still Mokunen couldn't have helped herself in the elevator. It was merely another experiment and a slightly humorous one at that. She'd watched many flirting women in the past and was no stranger to the techniques of it.

It was just strange that she would actually come onto anyone nonetheless her employer. Sesshoumaru seemed quite used to it and no doubt determined her to be some secretary. His anger had surprised her at first. Mokunen wasn't expecting any reaction and didn't wish to irritate him further and draw out his ire. His ignorance though, if it could be called such, made sense also because he didn't hire her. His father did, right after she finished graduate school. It had taken six long years to get it, but the degree was worth all the work and for the most part the work was enjoyable. With her PhD and vast mental capacity to contain knowledge, due to many years of devouring books, it was no wonder Inutaisho hired her, but it was still an honor to be among his skilled team of scientists. It has been eight years and now Mokunen was one of seven department chiefs managing the labs at thirty-six years old.

Today she was checking in on the final products of several of their developed drugs. Mokunen passed through the doors after sliding her badge to unlock the seal. This was a restricted area after all. An attendant was waiting to meet her. He was bald; she noted, with smooth cheeks and narrow, dark eyes. They seemed hard at first, but the color changed by the amount of light reflected in them. It was like a second expression on his face. The man's eyes were almost kind, but there was darkness as well, but then again everyone had their demons. The baldness was a unique characteristic. Unlike some people who shaved their heads, this one seemed to have a well-shaped cranium making the 'hair style' actually appears appropriate on him. It brought out the thinness and sharpness of his features. He was taller than her, as were most people. Mokunen was used to such trivial matters revolving around her short stature. However this one didn't tower over her as greatly as others. He appeared to be around 5'8 and was approaching her now.

She lowered her lids a tad, but kept eye contact with him. Most Japanese women were brought up to be meek, but Mokunen had moved a few months after birth overseas following her father. He was transferred to Germany to work in a better facilitated geneticist laboratory. She didn't return to her native land until college, but had made sure to learn the Japanese language so as to not lose her heritage. Her father began when she expressed her wishes at six years of age then Mokunen turned to the internet for furthering her teachings. There was a mystery and fascination she felt deep in her heart that still attracted to this country her even today.

"Genmyou-san." He bobbed a bow, which she returned, "Please refer to me as Renkotsu."

Mokunen was minutely surprised at him as he preferred to be called by what was obviously his first name. It was odd and rare to ask of such on the first meeting of a person especially since he used a proper suffix to her last name. Mokunen stiffened her posture, straightening her shoulders. She would return the pleasure.

"Mokunen then, if you will."

He smiled softly, "As you wish. Please follow me Mokunen-san."

The pair walked side by side through another set of doors and met two hallways. One stretched straight in front of them where the other hooked to the right. Renkotsu gestured with a wave of his hand to move down the right. The area was well lit with artificial light and looked more like a quarantined hospital ward then a traditional lab. The walls were stripped of color and still of grey cinderblock. The floors were a simple white laminate. It was all very plain compared to the outside décor. It was like entering a completely different world, one she was used to viewing.

"The tests have gone appropriately. The urgency of the matter has put a rush on the development."

"I realize this." Mokunen answered irritated.

This was an obvious concept since she was the one given the order to drop everything. The Akuchi vaccine was her baby and a masterpiece. The doctors had begun testing the patients from the beginning. The intelligence department wasn't the only one working to conquer the disease. The Higurashi woman, ironically the same who was Sesshoumaru's new squeeze, was the one responsible mainly for its sectoring and categorization. Mokunen had tested all results and given dozens of analyses. After all who was it that gave the graphs and percentages to the intelligence department? That was the only problem with working in the laboratory. All credit is given to the outward party, not the team working under them. Mokunen smiled slightly. This was all fine with her. She didn't want to be bothered by press and the like. She'd rather stick to her work, help who she could, and live as peacefully as allowed.

Renkotsu sniffed in the awkward silence. He was about to speak, but he was interrupted before he could even begin.

"It's almost finished. It was really simple actually once I recovered a sample of this 'miasma.' The chemical make up is merely a transformation of coincidence in the atmosphere. Ultraviolet mutated it and a mixture of infrared, ultraviolet, and chemo will turn it back, in basic laymen terms of course."

Renkotsu stared from his peripheral. It was hard to believe that the concept could be so easy. Most things however had simple endings, in nature anyways, and the simplest solutions, uncomplicated by complexities, work the most efficiently. Renkotsu showed her into the small lab room to the rear, one of three, that was designated for the Akuchi annexation.

"It is the genetic structure that can never be fully regenerated back to its original state. That is a worrisome fact." Mokunen muttered concernedly.

However, the future was still shining brightly in the dim grey of the overcast afternoon.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Shippou was going to visit his benefactor. This worried Kagome only a little.

That was of course the understatement of the year.

Kagome paced back and forth across the living room floor. Rin watched pensively from her perching place on the couch. Her knees were tucked comfortably underneath her. Rin had gotten a hair recently taking off two inches. The ends curled naturally on and around her shoulders framing her face cutely. Her long bangs remained and large, curious brown eyes peeked from underneath of them. Her usual ponytail was absent. Rin could still put it up, but the tail stuck out like a fountain stream of water and bobbed all the more enthusiastically, which Kagome found adorable beyond compare. Shippou however had found it hilarious, rather entertaining, and jumped at every opportunity to flick the strands every which way much to Rin's growing irritation.

"I can't believe he's going alone. Is he stupid?"

Kagome was ranting. She knew it, Rin did, and so did Sesshoumaru who was three doors away down the hall showering. Shippou had this 'secret' benefactor who paid for his education at Seikio. Kagome had only a little problem with this because she knew she could never have provided him such an ample opportunity. She was still in college after all. Technically though, within the week if everything went well, Shippou would become her son. Kagome was grateful to whoever this person was, but she'd still have preferred to go with him. She was also quite curious and only a little uneasy accepting this money from an unknown stranger. What if they expected something outrageous in return?

Kagome breathed in deeply. She was probably overreacting. It had only been a few hours since she'd left the adoption agency and already her mothering instincts were kicking into overdrive. This was certain to be one hell of a ride too.

Rin patted her hand, "I'm sure he'll be alright…Ka-san."

Kagome smiled feeling all tension leave her body at the cute nickname Rin had picked up for her from Shippou. Well, hell, maybe Rin was only seven years old, but perhaps she was right about this one.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"He was arrested."

The room was silent as the voice on the other end of the line spoke her affirmative answer. The soft tinkling lilt to it gave away the woman's slight triumph at completed her rather difficult and secret assignment. Kanna was grateful to Takarashi's assistance in the matters. Her rescue of his adopted daughter was nothing more than her authority as a police officer. Kanna was seen to many as containing no real emotions, ironically just like Sesshoumaru was.

The young pale woman was far from so. Unlike like Sesshoumaru she expressed these internal battles to no one. Even as a child she was ridiculed for her absence of expressions and, supposedly, feelings as well. Kanna was just highly reserved and these 'feelings' others were so content on having were more dilute in their holdings over her attitude and life decisions. She preferably stepped back into a more general outlook without any outside sources to disturb her choices. It wasn't inhuman to do so or stoicism at all. Kanna saw the world in only shades of grey. There was no black or pure white. No soul was completely pure or evil. In this natural world, no black or white could truly be created or even if synthetically manufactured could such entities exist for very long.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. He heard the exact circumstances and that was all that was needed. No goodbye was necessary. He was sure to see her again, most likely in a courtroom. Naraku was caught leaving his apartment. Apparently he put up quite a struggle. However, in the end, all he did was add more things to his already graciously long rap sheet. Sesshoumaru sighed, dragging his fingers through his long and still damp hair. At last this chapter was closed.

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples. Kikyo and Inuyasha were still sort of at odds, but that didn't matter much. They were in the same room and getting along, most of the time. Kagome told him that the trust between them just needed time to replenish. She was certainly confident of a happy future for them. Despite all the horrible things that had happened to her, his Kagome was still ever the optimist. It was impressive.

There was laughter. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at it. He shook his head and decided it was time to join the two females in his living room. The future for Kagome and he was much more clouded. It would be a decent amount of time before anything was decided too. Something about that just sounded alright to Sesshoumaru. With a smirk, he opened the door. A sudden chime halted his progress. Sesshoumaru turned his head looking about the room and then down the hall. He listened for a moment, but the noise never repeated. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure now if he even heard it, which was odd because he was always sure. He also never doubted his senses. He just heard the sound of bells there for a second. Sesshoumaru shrugged, disregarded it for the nonsense it was and continued on his way out.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Naraku folded his arms across his chest. He was sitting on the floor with one knee bent out in front of him. The other was tucked neatly underneath the one bent. His hands were resting loosely, calmly in his lap. Dark maroon eyes shined dully in the darkness. Long black curls framed his face and flooded his shoulders. Naraku's expression was blank, but it was obvious that beneath the cool exterior, a plot was brewing. Naraku's thoughts continued to boil, but the product was almost complete. He'd need to set everything up, but it was simple enough. The authorities would be bribed to smooth his escape over so that the public would forget all the sooner. Foreign governments would push, but none were more secretive than the Japanese, or so it was in Naraku's opinion.

"Sagakara, you're up."

Naraku lifted himself with stagnant grace. His stance was played to be one of disgraced and defeated. Naraku's bang hung heavily downward to cover the ironic humor hovering in his ruby orbs. The cuffs in place on his wrists, Naraku walked on. His step was so silky with small undulations that it was magnetic to the eye. Naraku was a villain. His heart was darker than onyx, but his sheer charisma and use of manipulative language could not be denied nor denounced of his person. It was one reason why the guard was thick and alert during his escort. It would be even at his future confrontation with death as well.

Unknown to the prisoner, the government was in a stifling corner with a rusted blade at their throats regarding his activities, one they couldn't walk away from cleanly. They were only in it for their own personal benefits, so it's obvious they wouldn't protect the criminal any longer. Naraku would be put to death for his transgressions against humanity. The chemical would gradually decompose in, as it is believed, over a year and under two while still in the middle and lower atmosphere. Eventually the air will recycle upwards and, since it is an unnatural compound, will be destroyed by natural forced. However, the disease would spread until that time was passed. This could not be meandered around or buried in legal debates, etc. It is a worldwide affair. The event could not be avoided.

Naraku walked down the hall to a fork where there was only left and right. He expected to bend to the right and be led to the outside world where Hakudoushi would be waiting as his driver in disguise. They would leave as normal, but after a half hour Kaijinbou would cause a distraction by jumping in front of the bus. Hakudoushi would miss him and then the caper would begin. Naraku smirked beneath the veil of his inky black hair. His feet moved to the right, but those holding him tugged him to the left. His expression faltered for a moment. There was another set of guards down the hall armed with different types of weaponry from nightsticks to guns.

Naraku didn't struggle outwardly, but there was chaos overflowing inside. The guards all looked at him with cruel humor. Naraku could feel a cold sweat forming over his body. Their eyes were all narrowed and glowing with the sadistic amusement they were feeling at his expense. Naraku was to be put to death. His hands shook a little at the mere suggestion. Suddenly a smooth, feathery sensation overrode his other senses. Calm once again defeated his weaker emotions. Rage was a fierce and fiery opponent, but energy was quickly wasted under that influence. If he wanted to win, he'd have to remain as steel, like the one person who was becoming an increasingly annoying thorn in his side. Thoughts of Sesshoumaru brought forth memories of _her. _Naraku smirked. It couldn't be withheld. He laughed. The sound rich and invigorating, but it set everyone on edge. Naraku laughed so hard he bent backwards in his craze.

He had been so close, so close to having her. That impenetrable spirit had nearly broken, he was sure of it. One more day was all it would have taken. He still remembered the feel of her body the first time he had her. So tight, so warm, so perfect it was delicious. She was a pure mix of pain and pleasure. She had scratched at his back, then rubbed it soothingly. She had screamed then moaned. She was wild and yet contained. She was his forbidden fruit and for a minute, he'd taken a taste. Then it was all down the drain. He was thrown from Eden and sanity. No woman could compare. Then there was that bastard who took away his angel, his wildcat.

The captain of the guard watched with unveiled disgust. This monster dared to laugh; well he can die laughing if he wants. Naraku could die all the way to hell, but he would be leaving this earth just as planned. The captain gave the order by opening the door he was standing in front of. Naraku was dragged towards it. His legs had given out and there were actual tears running down his face. His smile, normally maniacal, was widened and screaming with full insanity.

Naraku was lost. His red eyes were shining more brightly than ever. His laughter turned to harsh cackles. They tore at his throat and shook his body down to the marrow. Naraku knew not himself. He knew nothing. He only knew the true helplessness wrestling at his soul. They belonged together. He was her Romeo and she his Juliet. Now they only needed to die to complete the story. Naraku had put that as plan C, but he never even made it past plan B in his arsenal of devious plots. He had been so close, so close, but it all felt wrong. He could have taken her, but that wasn't what he wanted. Was it? Yes, actually in some part of his soul he wanted her to scream, but he also wanted that blissful moaning too. If he simply raped her, he would never have a second chance to hear that loving mewl. There was a pain in his chest and his arm. Naraku shivered and fell silent finally. It wasn't sudden, but more like a song that faded softly in the sound waves.

Naraku's tears continued to fall. It was like he didn't even know they were there. His eyes were at half-mast, his brows were lax, and for once in his life Naraku appeared vulnerable. Naraku had long since been put on the table and strapped down. The injection was now complete. Naraku's skin was turning an eerie bluish white. His body was turning cold. It was only mere minutes until those horrid red eyes lost their life. The tears froze on the criminal's face before trailing into his long hair. Those ebony tresses fell over both sides of the gurney brushing the floor. His death was swift and in silence. The media would hear of it, but only long after it was concluded. The villain's eyes were left open. It was a privilege too high for the evil man.

Somewhere in an apartment, a woman was crying tears of ironic sorrow. She may have once loved him, or thought she did, but Naraku deserved his faith. However every man deserves some tears for his soul. Blue eyes search the sky outside the window from the arms of her lover. Her only hope is that Naraku might, for once, be satisfied and at peace with himself. He always searched for more than he had and did anything to acquire it. In the end, all his jealousy and greed won him was a prize hotter than the sun and darker than space. Today was the death of a tortured soul that had burned and spurned, hated and rarely elated. Naraku had finally left the earth broken down and bared.

…Lucy! I'm home! I have no excuse. Up next is the epilogue, at least that was what I'd planned. Do my reviewers want me to continue this? For how long because there aren't many threads left to sew together. Let me know, I can go a few more chapters...


	81. Epilogue's End

Side note: So…I'm finally editing this story as well as Blom. I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters or not. This ending was sort of summary-ish and there are a few more loose ends to tie up, but that'll be in the sequel! (insert fanfare) Look for that in the upcoming weeks (I'm editing and combining chapters of this first though).

* * *

It was utterly gorgeous out. The sun was high in the sky surrounded by a lazily passing cloud cover. The baby blue firmament was bright and yet still calming to the woman watching from below. There were splashes of darker blue painted throughout the sea of marshmallow, fluffy white. The wind was cool and dipped down every now and then to play with Kagome's long hair. 

Kagome's choppy bangs framed her face and clawed gently at the top rim of her glasses controlled by this natural puppeteer. The long, inky tendrils cascaded silkily in soft, shining rivulets to the curve of her hips. The wide brimmed, straw-weaved hat on Kagome's head cast shadows over her dark sunglasses and cheeks. The sheer black and white wrap hung low on her thin, round hips. The brilliant sea green one piece complimented her deep cerulean eyes and sun dappled skin.

Kagome finished applying the second coat of sun tan lotion. She'd only been out here, surrounded by the sandy oasis, for an hour, but she burned easily. She rubbed her hands together then on the towel at her side. She breathed in a lungful of the muted, briny air. Kagome sighed and brushed aside a wayward strand of hair trailing across her neck. A small, content smile crossed her lips.

The sight in front of her was too sweet.

Rin was hopping through the waves, splashing up a storm, most of which happened to get in poor Shippou's face. Rin wasn't left untouched either though. Shippou made sure to get her back in full. Standing a few feet away was a, no doubt, awkward Sesshoumaru.

He didn't seem to know what to do. He tried to smooth it over by folding his arms across his chest and act like his entire focus was way out on the horizon. Kagome knew better. His eyes swiveled back and forth between what he was pretending to watch and the children.

Kagome laughed behind her hand. Rin was now hiding behind his legs dodging the sporadic surges of salt water Shippou sent her way. Sesshoumaru was now quite unsettled because he was the victim caught in the middle of the water fight.

Kagome rose from her beach chair and placed her hat on her seat making sure to toss the towel over top so the light weight chapeau wouldn't blow away. She jogged over, very Baywatch like, to rescue her unwilling Romeo from the duel. Kagome, not really minding the factor of getting drenched by the playing children, ran right into the fray. She laughed lifting one hand to block the water from her face.

She didn't bother to wipe the water from her face as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru from behind. The man obviously heard her coming because he didn't even miss a beat. His right arm raised and fell back down to rest comfortably around her shoulders. Kagome smiled up at him for a moment as Sesshoumaru just peered back down at her. He raised an eyebrow making Kagome's grin widen.

He was silently asking for a reprieve from the water battle and Kagome untangled herself to be able to do that. Normally she might have protested being so blatantly asked to do something, but he had made breakfast this morning. Kagome's stomach grumbled happily. She was still contentedly full and the meal was three hours ago.

"Shippou, Rin!" Kagome called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

The two runts didn't stop their playing only redirected their chase towards Kagome. Kagome's smile faltered for a second.

This wouldn't be good.

Getting soaked was the only possible outcome if she didn't do something, anything quick to make the children halt. Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru's amused smirk was practically burning into her back. She came into help and became the focus herself. This wasn't her plan, but it was obviously part of his.

Kagome wracked her brain as her eyes dashed back and forth searching for a distraction. Finally a thought snapped into her mind making Kagome give a short cry. She stretched an arm out and pointed a figure at the now startled, but motionless kids. Kagome cleared her throat and stood up straight awkwardly. Then there was a stifled giggle from Rin.

Kagome looked down and saw Shippou holding a hand tightly over his mouth, but it was all too obvious he was laughing at her. Kagome almost wanted to tear after him into the surf, but then that wasn't the point of her coming over here either. Besides the terror the two could be when working together was very well ingrained in her memory. Kagome never forgot that fact which is rare in itself considering her errant memory, but the play dough incident did quick work of that. Kagome would always remember how clever the two children were. The clay-like stuff never did come out fully from her carpet.

Kagome put her index finger on her bottom lip, folding the other arm across her chest, in a stance of mock pensiveness.

"You know…they say that, on sandbars, there are plenty of conch shells."

Kagome looked down and saw the shiny quality to Rin's eyes. Kagome, nonchalantly, waved an arm out and pointed.

"I think there's a sandbar…over there, right Sesshoumaru?"

Rin turned her large, doe eyes to him and he always shrunk back under their strong gaze.

"It is all right, Sesshou-san?" She asked, as if he could say no to that look.

Kagome smiled behind her hand. Sesshoumaru looked over at her frowning slightly, but nodded silently to the little child.

Rin took off, but immediately skidded to a halt.

"Coming Shippou-kun?" She inquired her eyes excited.

Rin still refused to use a familiar suffix to his name unless it was only the two of them. Sometimes when Kagome was there, but that was only in the quiet interior of Sesshoumaru's apartment.

Shippou hadn't ever heard 'Sesshou-chan' fall from the girl's lips. When Shippou discovered that Rin did sometimes called her step-father that it became his mission to hear it. The boy was stubborn about some of the stupidest things.

Kagome shook her head lightly and ran a hand through her now damp hair. However, it came to mind that she was still being watched.

Shippou stood there playing the string to his swimming trunks. Kagome smiled. Shippou was smack in the middle of a transitional period. Where Rin was still young and carefree, Shippou was waking up. With Sesshoumaru more prominently in his life as a male role model, Shippou was increasingly becoming more mature. Kagome was almost sad to see him change, but it was inevitable. Besides, it could be worse.

Shippou could have taken after Inuyasha as he had attempted to do before when Kagome was dating him. Even then though, Shippou despised how indecisive and 'around the bush' Inuyasha was. Sesshoumaru's succinct manner seemed to appeal to him. Kagome had no qualms with him idolizing Sesshoumaru either because there was no way Shippou would ever be so arrogant. There wasn't an arrogant bone in his little, but steadily growing body.

Shippou was now taller than Rin by at least four or five inches. He'd had a huge spurt in the last spring. It was Sesshoumaru that told her how tall Shippou would most likely be. It was a trend that boys who grew more slowly in the beginning would end up taller in the end, but Kagome wanted more than a guess.

Kagome had had Shippou evaluated because he was so much shorter than all other boys his age. The doctor had been quite congenial with her. Shippou's height right now would, apparently, not remain so for very long. It was hard to put up with Sesshoumaru after that because the man had been right.

Sesshoumaru had said that Shippou would be shorter than himself by three inches. Shippou was to be 5'11-6 feet tall. Of course this was also speculation, but what annoyed Kagome the most was Sesshoumaru had said Shippou would be that tall, he hadn't been unsure or even guessing at all. He was always that way.

This fact became intolerable after awhile so Kagome got into the habit of looking up random facts to see if she could catch him in the falsehood. It was silly, but it became a recurring game between the two.

Kagome turned her full attention back to Shippou, but found him gone. She sighed and turned around. There he was next to Sesshoumaru. The young boy was speaking with his role model quietly. However Shippou was soon off running after Rin before Kagome could take one step. Kagome frowned and marched over to Sesshoumaru. She looked up questioningly, but Sesshoumaru just ignored her look for the horizon once again.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What did you tell him?" She asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment and when Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer, he did, "On sandbars, it is a fact that sharks will roam the waters searching for crabs and lobsters."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "You told him that?"

Kagome was about to turn and chase after the two kids, but an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a slippery, cool chest. Kagome turned her head and peered up through her bangs to meet a steady golden gaze.

"There are sharks, sand sharks or the like."

Kagome relaxed, "Oh."

Sesshoumaru nodded once to assure Kagome of this piece of knowledge before swiveling them back around so he could see out over the expanse of the water. Sharks that patrolled sand bars didn't usually have actual teeth, but rather thick bone plates that allowed them to grind. Their main meal was lobsters and crabs so these hard bone plates could crush the shells.

Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru was looking at. He was often looking up into the sky, out his office building window, or something like that. He rarely told her what he was thinking about and Kagome sort of liked the mystery. Her innate curiosity bit at her of course, but she did her best to quell it. Sesshoumaru was a private person. If he wanted to let her in, he would. Kagome was close enough right now, just being with him. She didn't have to know everything or else even an enigma like Takarashi Sesshoumaru would lose his draw.

Well, not exactly, Kagome wasn't sure if she'd ever lose interest or get sick of him, but she hoped not. Then again, she couldn't say she'd never lose interest. Never say never.

Kagome leaned her head back against the plane of Sesshoumaru's chest. Her time with Sesshoumaru always seemed to be in constant motion and often in drama, but that wasn't true. Right now it was the middle of July and she was enjoying the hot lull that the dusty season brought.

She was a little surprised she'd been invited along on this trip with him. Every year Sesshoumaru went away for two weeks, which Rin had let slip to her sometime in May. They had been at the play ground. Sango and Kagome were on the benches watching Rin and Kohaku play in the sandbox.

"So how was the wedding?" Sango asked, referring to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Sango hadn't been invited and wouldn't have gone.

"Went off without a hitch."

Sango had gotten over what Inuyasha had unconsciously done to Kagome. Sango was overprotective, but Kagome was finished with that part of her life and it was time to stop pussy footing around it. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath of spring air. She tipped her head all the way back and let her mouth fall open naturally. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird."

Kagome laughed, "I know."

"The wedding was beautiful though wasn't it?"

"Getting anxious? Or are you jealous?" Kagome asked smiling.

Sango shrugged and rubbed her hands together. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. Kagome waited patiently. Sango wanted to talk about it, but had this thing about not wanting to burden other people. Kagome had gotten used to it. She would simply sit back and wait instead of prying. It was faster this way and Sango wouldn't get irritated with her if she came out about her problems on her own.

"I think it might be a mistake."

Kagome blinked, "What…?"

"I think-"

"I heard you the first time, but I meant…" Kagome paused, "What do you mean?"

"Miroku is…wonderful, but you know how he is. I'm not sure he's, you know, the one."

Kagome sat back against the bench, "Huh."

Kagome licked her lips lightly.

Sango frowned, "'Huh' what?"

"I just didn't expect you to be so paranoid."

"I'm not," Sango replied defensively.

"You're just afraid."

"Yes."

"Of the future."

"Yes…"

"And that he might leave you."

"Yes!" Sango whispered harshly.

"Is that not an example of paranoia?"

"Wait…" Sango's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes, I think it is," Kagome smiled victoriously.

She'd cornered Sango.

Kagome jumped off the bench and did a quick spin around. She bent over slightly leaning in towards her friend with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You know what, Sango-chan? Don't even think about it because when you over think things, you begin to doubt and second guess. Trust your first reaction and your instincts. Believe in them and follow through. Besides, you can always divorce the pervert."

Kagome winked and walked off towards the sandbox. She left Sango with her thoughts and could only hope for the best. It was all still new to Sango. Miroku had asked her a month ago for her hand. Sango had rationalized her innate, positive, response down to the fact that she had had her period at that particular time and was thusly too emotional to make such a life changing decision. The more time that went by, the more she began to doubt.

Kagome waved to the kids as she approached. Shippou seemed to be ecstatic about something. He'd been on cloud nine ever since he met his 'secret' benefactor. It was ironic that this person was Takarashi Inutaisho himself.

Shippou had come back from their 'chat' quieter and with an almost sophisticated air. It was hard to remember that the boy was only seven years old, soon to be eight. The name had fallen from his lips and Kagome thought he was kidding at first. Mainly because he'd only said Takarashi and so Kagome's mind immediately went to Sesshoumaru. The man was secretive, but she didn't think he would have kept something like this for so long.

Apparently Inutaisho had grand hopes for Shippou. He funded several promising kids and it was the Shippou's near genius status that brought about the old billionaire's interest.

"Hey you guys…uh…what are you doing?" Kagome asked quizzically as she approached.

There were a few lines drawn out and on top of a few seemed to what looked like letters. There was another set of lines off to one side and letters around the top, but everything was drawn into the sand so Kagome really couldn't be sure.

"Playing hangman!" Rin answered cheerily, "And Kohaku's losing."

Kagome was sure Kohaku had almost stuck his tongue out at Rin, which was surprising to see such an immature reaction from the boy. However, there was also resounding sigh from the boy.

"Well Kohaku, you can't be master at everything," Kagome replied with a small smile, tilting her head to one side.

Then there was that awkward silence where Kagome knew the kids had been talking about something before she came over, but didn't wish to continue on in her presence. Perhaps it was a secret or maybe they thought it too frivolous a conversation to repeat, but whatever the reason Kagome proceeded to think of another subject on which to speak.

Sango needed time to herself so Kagome would willingly give it to her. Marriage wasn't a whim to act upon. There was always divorce should things go awry, but it would be a shame for two people who cared so much about each other to not make it. Miroku had become a good friend and Kagome knew he felt closer to Sango than to any other woman.

Kagome had become a sort of go between. She'd helped to pick out the ring, but she left it up to Miroku to smooth over his errors in his relationship with Sango. Kagome didn't want to intrude after all. She wouldn't be able to be there every time to sort out his mess. Besides, the idiot should know that staring at another woman's ass in his girlfriend's presence is a 'no no.'

Anyways, if Miroku didn't care why would he stay with her all this time? Granted something like six months, or however long they were together isn't a great amount of time to the normal person, but this is Miroku. Six months is a record, practically a marathon for that guy.

Kagome's face flushed for a second. She couldn't remember exactly how long Sango had been seeing Miroku. That was pretty bad- Sango's her best friend! Kagome sighed though because her friend really wouldn't mind. Only Miroku had to remember.

Lately time seemed to be flying by and she was losing track of it. May was already nearing its end and school was coming to a close. Kagome wouldn't need the summer session; she was graduating with extra credits as it is. Kagome sighed and hunched over her knees. This summer would be a witch hunt as Kagome searched for a job, one where she would probably be getting coffee or making copies.

Kagome's bottom lip poked out as she slid her hand through the cool sand. She didn't look up until a hand grazed her elbow. Blue eyes lifted with a hint of surprise in Rin's direction. The girl had moved to her side sometime in the last five minutes. She'd been zoning out once again. Rin smiled and pointed at the sand.

"I won!"

Kagome smiled. The word was 'apothecary'. An easy word in Rin's mind, but Kohaku had no idea what it meant. Kagome was about to indulge him, but Rin beat her to it.

"Didn't you pay attention in English?"

At his head shake 'no,' Rin sighed, "Remember? Romeo and Juliet?"

Another negative shake of his head.

Rin nearly growled, "Romeo went to an _apothecary_ for the poison he killed himself with! An apothecary is a medieval pharmacist basically…"

Kagome giggled behind her hand. Rin was red in face and breathing so hard her shoulders were moving up and down.

Kagome laughed from her beach chair. After the kids had raced over to the sand bar, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had moved their site over closer to them. Now they had been sitting and relaxing. Sesshoumaru was reading a random mystery book, but still glanced up every five minutes or so to check on the two kids.

The book he had picked up yesterday during a souvenir shopping escapade. The kids and Kagome had been excited about shopping, checking out these little beach boutiques, but he was completely out of his habitat. A fish out of water, as Rin had commented and Kagome had to agree. He meandered away from the group in the direction of a book store without gaining the children's notice and Kagome let him slip away. The three found him later immersed in the novel half an hour later perched on a short stool, which would have been used to reach the top book shelf.

He glanced over at her. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but his eyes didn't turn from his current page. He pursed his lips, but when Kagome didn't mention what she was thinking about he went on reading, undisturbed by her outbursts.

Kagome sunk back into her thoughts.

That day, she had picked the next word, asphyxia. They'd gotten it pretty quickly, but she'd gotten applause for thinking of a word with creative letters. They had gotten the 'y' which apparently made the solution of the hangman puzzle easy to find. The way to stump Kohaku was with words from literature or language and not science or math. They played for quite some time, in which Rin happened to mention something shocking.

Sesshoumaru had asked Rin if she would mind Kagome going along with them on their yearly vacation. Apparently he went every year to a different location to snap pictures, which he would develop himself, for his personal collection. Sesshoumaru had quite an artistic eye it would seem. He would leave early or later at night, often drifting away during lazy hours in the afternoon with his camera strapped around his neck. Kagome spent those hours with the kids, tanning, sketching, or sightseeing.

She wasn't sure she'd go, but Kagome waited until he asked without saying anything. He knew she knew too, but he didn't bring it up until he had meant to. He watched as she grew anxious. She wanted to talk about it, but was insistent that he brought it up first. Sometime she nearly had to bite her tongue to keep the questions from leaving her mouth.

Kagome wasn't sure she should go because it was a time where Rin and Sesshoumaru could spend quality time together- as a family. However, Rin was the one who said she had to go. She wanted Kagome to and she'd miss her if she didn't. Kagome was so touched at Rin's visible affection. It was a big step for the little girl and Kagome wasn't going to hold back anymore.

For several months, Kagome had wanted to fill Rin with the loving warmth she deserved, but held back because she didn't want to overwhelm the girl. Rin hadn't been used to such open care and Kagome didn't want to scare her away.

Now though, Kagome was glad she came. It was at the perfect time too.

They left the day after Kikyo and Inuyasha got married. Kikyo and Inuyasha still squabbled and had some issues, but they were minor now. Like who left the milk out, Inuyasha, and who didn't take the dog out, Kikyo. The dog was an early wedding present from the kids. It was Sesshoumaru idea, surprisingly. Apparently it was the kind Inuyasha had wanted since he was a little kid. Inutaisho's second wife, Inuyasha's mother was allergic to dogs so he was never allowed to have one.

The pup was an albino Husky, one that had the potential to be the size of a German shepherd. Kikyo wasn't too pleased at the thought of all the hair, but she broke when she saw the big, golden puppy dog eyes from a certain someone.

Inuyasha looked pathetic, pathetically adorable and it worked in his favor. As long as it stayed out of their bedroom, got baths every week or two, and didn't go on their honeymoon, Kikyo was fine with it. Inuyasha named his puppy Hashi, meaning chopsticks. He found this hilarious. Of course he was just kidding, the dog's real name was Nemui, meaning sleepy.

The first thing the dog was doing when Inuyasha got him was napping. The puppy was only a few months old, so this would make sense, but this was Inuyasha. There could be worse names.

Jakotsu was more than happy to be a temporary baby sitter for it while the happy couple went away. Kagome would have offered, but she wasn't going to free, obviously.

Kagome reached down beside her chair and grabbed her saddle bag. She pulled out her sketch book and flipped through to a blank page. She'd been sketching more and more lately. Some were simple four-block comic strips others were full detailed sketches of people in her mind, ones she created.

Kagome leaned forward, hunching slightly over the book. She grabbed a pencil from her bag, moving the unsharpened end to rest between her lips. Kagome ran her mind back to her statue for a moment. The jade figure was a portrait of herself. On one side, the purest happiness she'd ever felt and on the other, the strongest grief. It was all based around one person.

A face came to mind and Kagome's eyes turned serene, giving her expression an air of contemplation. The woman's sat so that her long hair fell over her shoulders and settled around the pad. It was still a little damp, so Kagome kept a close watch on it. She didn't want her sketch book to get ruined by it, but if the tendrils stayed around the far edges, it wouldn't matter too much.

She always started with the eyes. They were a thin, almond shape whose irises would become a dark blue like that of the sea right before the sun dips before the rise. The eyebrows were thick, but were nicely shaped in a pleasing arc over the eye. Long choppy bangs fall over the forehead, leaving shadows on high cheek bones and the hollows of the eyes. A long, sloping nose, not quite straight, but slightly beak-like. One Kagome often ran her finger down before squeezing the nostrils.

There was a flash of memory in her head. Kagome remembered the white linen dress that came to her knees with the yellow daisies. The white socks pulled up over her ankles with flower embroidery around the top edge. There was a ribbon in her hair that pulled back the top of her shoulder length hair into a half pony tail. She ran around to the front of the house with a tall glass of water in both hands. The glass was slippery from the fat drops of condensation rolling down the sweating surface.

The June heat was nearly unbearable, but to young Kagome it didn't matter because it was pool season. If she got hot, she could jump into her bathing suit and dump herself into her blow up baby pool. It was only hers, so she could stay there all afternoon if she felt like it.

She rounded the last corner, past the garden where the carrots were springing up like mosquitoes in the air. In front of her, a strong, tall figure sprang into view. Kagome's face broke into a smile as the figure turned around. Kagome sped up as the person leaned down, resting one knee on the dry grass of the front yard. Kagome handed him the glass silently and he took a slip, releasing a pleased sigh. He smiled at his little girl. She scrunched her hands into the hem of her dress with a curious expression in the large, round eyes peering up at him. She lifted a finger and ran it down his nose.

"Got your nose!"

Kagome pinched the end, giggled and ran off. Amused blue eyes watch her loping movements back around the back to the kitchen. Where he knew she'd tell her mother in a triumphant voice that she pulled one over on her father.

Kagome sat back, staring sadly down at the paper. She shaded the eyes lights and created the lids. Then she lowered her pencil down to below the nose. She began the upward lip with the slight dip in the center then went downward to the corner of the mouth. She closed her eyes and traced the lower lip from memory, as she last saw him slipping away on the hospital bed. Kagome sketched the strong chin and the smooth curve up to his ears. His hair was cut short and slightly spiky on top. It was always so soft too, the wind would bend its gentle strands, but the stubborn tendrils would always stick up in all directions.

Kagome took a deep breath and drew the neck line. She paused and gazed down at the beautiful face of her father. There were tears at the corners of her eyes waiting to tip over her lower lid, but Kagome smiled. She closed her eyes, soaked up the sun, and sat back to remember.

Her whole childhood passing by, every loving caress, every smile, and everything he'd ever given her. Kagome remembered. She wished she had more time with him. She wished he could walk her down the aisle (should that ever come to pass) and play with Shippou, but more than anything she was happy to have known him at all. He lived through her and he was hers. Her father would never be forgotten, he would never be replaced either. He was the very first love of her life and he was the most important. He had a special place in her heart, like a father always does with his little girl.

The purest happiness was on her third birthday when her father had flown home just for her. He had been in America on business. Then the saddest moment was when he was whispering his last words to her in all white room.

He was magnificent, he was her inspiration.

No one had yet to see the statue, except a certain pale faced male. Sesshoumaru hadn't said he'd seen it either, but he hooked her up with an agent from her college. A woman came to her and said an anonymous tip had come in that she was hidden talent. Of course this was completely obvious and when she went to him, he'd been all high and mighty. He was his usual self, but even he couldn't hide his smile when she'd put her hands on her hips and growled at him. Her statue was to be on show at her college's yearly art exhibition, even though she wasn't an art student.

Kagome eventually forgave him because she wasn't all that mad to begin with. It was just a shock and sort of embarrassing.

Kagome shook her head and pulled her sunglasses down from on top of her head. It was getting brighter out as the day went on. She closed her eyes and thought she'd fall asleep in the hot heat of the afternoon. You could see the heat waves rising off the sand.

This summer seemed to be a rebirth cycle for most of the people she knew. Even for the unlikely pair, Yura and Kagura. They bonded or something and were getting together in business. They bought a dying perfume company. They resurrected the remains adding cosmetics and other feminine body care. Their company, labeled Amai, meaning sweet, and was on the rise. It had the potential to become one of top brands in Japan. They were also planning sites in Italy and America to begin their international status.

Those two were certainly an interesting mix. Kagura was ferocious as far as business and finances went. Yura was always one step ahead of the competition and was, surprisingly, the creative one with advertisements and new products. Rumor has it that they were brewing a new formula that contained pheromones. Pheromones are a particular scent that attracts the opposite sex.

A male usually is covered with this scent after sex. Some people say that woman will know her man is cheating because of this scent on him. Females tend to be more attune to such things, but it's more of an unconscious thing. It's unsure if pheromones can actually be smelled. Now there are scams where perfumes contain it, but this was the real thing.

Kagome shivered. She'd hate to get in their way, again. Kagome smiled. She used to feel that way about Kouga too, but he really changed after he met Ayame. Or rather, after he decided that he could never rid himself of her, so it was better to try to like her. They get on famously too. Mostly it was Kouga trying to avoid her and Ayame being completely obsessed with him. It was rather amusing to watch and Kouga needed an excuse to be irritated about anyway.

Speaking of couples, Jakotsu and Bankotsu moved in together. They thought their relationship might cause problems at work, but Bankotsu returned to Taka Tech. and Jakotsu was promoted as Senior Director of Research. Now he was chief of his own department and there wasn't any conflict of interest, which was lucky for them. Kagome was happy they finally made it official.

Hojo and Koharu were still as bashful as ever, blushing every time their eyes met. It was adorable really, but they held hands and shared soda or ice cream. Kagome could see them getting married. They looked like they belonged in another time, like the 40's where people married their high school sweet hearts and didn't even think about divorce.

Then there was Mokuen and Renkotsu. They were a strange couple, but they shared a common passion. They used Kagome's insight and theories to create a vaccine. The cure was a process that would take several years, much like treatment for cancers like leukemia. Together they saved many lives along with their technical team.

Kanna had resumed her work for the police and helped in capturing Naraku's associates. Suikotsu was given a deal since he helped in Naraku's overall capture. Hakudoshi was sent to an asylum for in retrospect he was a victim practically brainwashed by Naraku since birth. There would be serious evaluations of the police task force, searching out corruption.

Kagome jumped and gave a short shriek. Shippou bent over laughing. He'd just dumped a bucket of cold water all over her legs. Kagome squinted and shook her head. Then a creeping smile grew on her lips. Shippou paled at her expression and took off across the hot sand. Kagome chased him with a beaming smile.

Shippou was really lucky. Inutaisho had chosen Shippou for his scholarship program. All of Shippou's schooling would be cared for and he would be given a job opportunity at Taka Tech. This was Inutaisho's way of beating the competition, receiving the best of best for his employees, and giving a helping hand to those who deserved it. He gave money to those who needed and would make the best of his contribution. Kagome had been so surprised. Shippou had come home, nearly crying as he handed her the letter of achievement he received from Inutaisho.

So many problems in her life had come to a close this year. She'd met so many people over the past year; many of them had grown up from the dust and grime of life to be successful, well-rounded people. Rin and Shippou were abandoned and orphaned, Sango and Kohaku lived through their parents' deaths and even Sesshoumaru survived the pain of his mother's suicide. Kagome had met them all in random situations and one by one each became close to her heart. Each had a dark past that haunted them with each dawn and dusk. Over time, Kagome had watched these people she respected so greatly, overcome the terrors of their memories.

Now she considered these people a part of her family, even the lecherous Miroku. Even Naraku was now only a speck on her past. She pitied him more than anything, which Kagome knew would infuriate him or he'd use it against her in some manipulative way. However, he was all in the days she left behind.

Kagome finally welcomed each sunrise with open arms and a sleepy smile. She still thought of the time when she'd cowered under the weight of her memories and hid her true emotions, for fear of hurting, disappointing, or in some way making the people she drew into her heart abandon her.

Kagome knew now, they would never have left her for they were kind of a family. All these people, some injured in the most obvious of ways and others in the subtlest, but they had all gathered around each other because of their common pain. This was a common ground and it bound them all together. Kagome knew that life wasn't always fantastic. She knew better than most that it wasn't always luck, kisses, and sunshine. Honestly, she didn't really want it to be like that anyway.

Finally, though, even the rain wouldn't be able erase her happiness. She was surrounded by warmth and she'd never let it go. Not for anything.

* * *

Feed me! 


End file.
